


FROZEN-冰雪女王與火焰騎士

by hujino_seven



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 242,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujino_seven/pseuds/hujino_seven
Summary: 冰雪奇緣Elsanna現代AU。穿越。大學校舍底下挖出的失落古城，一個消失在歷史上的王國，因為夏天發生的怪雪現象而揭露面紗。Anna因為打賭輸了，而被迫獨自潛入古城探險，竟然遇上了會使用冰雪魔法的神祕金髮女子？她到底是人是鬼？還是⋯⋯消失在歷史上的冰雪女王本人？破1000點閱賀圖交券！NSFW，觀看請注意背後！Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/87927180Plurk: https://www.plurk.com/shibasakipage
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 137
Kudos: 42





	1. 預言

**Author's Note:**

> 說好的大長篇開始了。  
> 本篇Anna會極致發揮多話屬性，所以每一章的字數都很多，請跟好跟緊ＸＤ

## I. The Prophecy

  
  
地震？  
  
我的視線離開螢幕，茶几上的冰摩卡略在搖晃，看來應該不是我的錯覺。  
注意力立刻回到電視上，趕緊先找個地方存檔，萬一斷電還是跳電什麼的，辛苦了這一晚的遊戲進度可就前功盡棄，那樣我會瘋掉！  
  
等了一會，似乎沒有什麼壞事發生，冷氣也還在運作，非常好！  
小小的地動無法干擾我⋯⋯  
  
直到一通電話，害我在一群殭屍的口下看見"You are dead!"的字樣。  
  
Damn！是哪個混蛋不知道，禁止在週三晚上打給我的規則！  
我一把抓來手機，看見來電者姓名之後接通了它。  
  
「Ariel！誰都可能在遊戲之夜打給我，就你一百萬個不行！你有事嗎！？撞到腦袋還是怎樣？怎麼能忘記我的規則！」  
  
我愛她，真的。  
誰都不會想對一個甜心飆髒話，但我一旦摸到搖桿，耐性就從0倒扣到-100，所以說這也不能怪我。  
  
閨蜜是閨蜜，規則是規則！  
  
「拜託，Anna，你不會相信Belle剛才告訴我什麼、哇啊——!」  
  
甜姐兒在另一端尖聲叫著，聽起來非常興奮。  
話筒裡喀喀喀的聲音尖銳無比，弄得耳朵非常不舒服，好像是吊飾在不斷敲打手機，也許她正在跳動吧。  
  
「除非你告訴我Adam向Belle求婚，而我們是伴娘人選，不然我就要把你的頭髮弄成肉醬義大利麵！」  
「呃，不是⋯⋯？」  
「好，你死定了。」  
就在我準備掛斷時，她大喊出聲：「不！等等！學校後山下雪了！」  
  
我正滑向手機螢幕的指頭，也像是被冷風吹僵了一樣停在半空。  
  
怎麼可能？  
  
我嘆了口氣，說道：「先別說這個了，看看你的日曆，學學常識好嗎？現在是夏初了，平地怎麼可能下雪⋯⋯。」  
「我是說真的！」Ariel打斷我的話，情緒激昂地說：「這裡現在好冷！而且只有這一塊在下雪，整片草地都結冰了！我剛剛還差點滑倒摔死！你不相信的話，我可以給你看屁股上的瘀青！」  
「不用了，我不是Eric，對你的屁股沒有興趣。還有，我才不相信你！如果你說的是真的，就叫Belle來聽電話！她是好女孩，我知道她不會說謊。」  
「我也是好女孩，好嗎！Belle，你過來跟她說，Annabear居然不相信我！」  
  
她的聲音突然變小，而且多了不少悉悉窣窣的雜音，還有類似腳步聲和人群的語聲，聽上去很熱鬧似的。  
  
「Anna，我是Belle，你一定要來看看！我知道現在是夏季，但我也知道我現在涼得在發抖！宿舍裡的人都出來圍觀了，這是真的！就連Kai教授也在！你不是最愛神秘現象了嗎？怎麼能不來！」  
  
Belle的法國腔調再重，也掩蓋不了她聲音裡的雀躍，那不是惡作劇的人能造出來的演技，甚至讓我開始有點動搖了。  
  
「呃⋯⋯因爲我急著拯救殭屍危機？」  
「Anna，快關掉你那該死的遊戲主機，立刻滾到學校後山來！馬上！」  
  
嘟──嘟──  
  
她居然掛我電話！？  
……我要收回她是好女孩的評語。

＊

當我被熱醒時，我才發現自己倒在沙發上睡著了。  
口水流進沙發坐墊的縫隙中，留下一塊深色印子。  
墨黑的電視液晶螢幕，反映著我像獅子鬃毛一般的蓬亂紅髮，還有壓皺的美國隊長T恤，這讓我想起昨晚似乎忘了洗澡。  
T恤黏在滿是汗水的身上，我看著關得緊閉的門窗，回想昨晚我記得自己應該開了冷氣的⋯⋯  
  
「哈，太美了！」  
  
當我抬頭看向冷氣時，發現它並未運作。  
我不禁對著空氣咒罵。  
  
這是兩個月來第二次了！  
我真懷疑Oaken到底會不會修冷氣！  
  
我坐起身略呆了一會，抬手打開窗戶，好不容易感覺到新鮮空氣，卻還是溫熱的那種。  
我知道我現在沒那個耐心處理冷氣，決定先準備出門上課。  
然而當我滑開手機畫面想看看時間時，不禁暗自嘖舌。  
  
Wait, what？  
未接來電13通，LINE訊息數99條！？  
  
  
「Ariel，拜託你不要像變態一樣瘋狂打電話來好嗎！」  
  
當我把自己摔進課椅中時，Ariel正大口吞著三明治。  
比起她那雙黑眼圈，還有一張看起來快要死掉的臭臉，她手裡的三明治口味更令我好奇。  
我探頭瞧了一眼，擅自搶走剩下的另一半狠咬一口。  
  
嗯，美妙的鮪魚醬口味。  
這就對了，今天從此刻才正式開始！  
我感覺精神都來了！  
冷氣的事情也被拋去腦後⋯⋯暫時地。  
  
Belle發現我的存在，立刻轉過來抓著我的手臂，鬆了口氣似地說：「天啊，Anna，我還以為你出了什麼事！整晚沒接電話，差點沒急死我！」  
「我只是⋯⋯玩到睡著而已。」  
  
拜託，我才沒有心虛！  
  
Ariel一臉心知肚明的模樣，瞟了我一眼，向Belle說：「我告訴過你了吧！不用管她，她的生命力可是世界最旺盛的！」  
  
聽見Ariel開口說話讓我吃了一驚，倒不是因為她說的內容，反正我們都很習慣互損。  
  
我瞪著眼睛，問道：「Ariel你的聲音怎麼回事？聽起來像那些兒童卡通裡的巫婆耶。不會又被Ursula抓去夜唱了吧？」  
Ariel聳聳肩，手肘頂了頂Belle，要她代為解釋。  
Belle無奈地說道：「還不就因為昨晚的怪雪嗎？這邊這個美聲天后玩太瘋，結果感冒了，把喉嚨搞壞，所以囉。」  
我皺起眉頭，交互看著她們兩人，懷疑地說：「你們不是整我吧？」  
Belle啞口無言，哽了好一會才說：「Anna，整個學校都在討論耶，你怎麼可能沒注意到？」  
  
「因為這個宅女都在聽她的遊戲原聲帶！」  
  
這時，另一個聲音突然插嘴進來。  
  
兩個優質美女望向我身後，同時換上一副陰狠的後母臉。  
能夠瞬間讓美女變後母的，也只有這個人類垃圾。  
好心情只持續一分鐘就結束了，即使不用回頭，我也知道他是誰。  
  
「Hans Westergaard，你憑什麼覺得你可以打斷淑女們講話？」  
「有淑女嗎？在哪裡？」  
  
全學年最恬不知恥，自以為有張還算能看的臉，就得瑟囂張，四處霸凌同學，還搞些令人髮指的團體鬥毆，校園混亂的元兇。  
那副戲謔的嘴臉，看了就讓人想動手揍他幾拳！  
  
Hans絲毫不為所動，繼續說：「我只看到一個可能在家裡邊癡笑邊看著電視的宅女。淑女？哈，別笑死人了！」  
我站起來面對他，即使他比我高上快兩個頭，也無法讓我屈服於他那愚蠢的自滿神色。  
「哼，看樣子你今天也是自我感覺相當良好！混球就別裝紳士了，你有好到哪去嗎？」  
  
打從見到他的第一秒，我就嗅到他身上令人厭惡的味道。  
不是說他真的有體味，而是他總會噴上幾乎整罐的古龍水，比任何一間廁所還讓人醒腦！  
  
Hans不屑地哼笑，說：「至少我在冰上站得很穩很優雅。」他裝模作樣地假吃驚了滿臉，又說：「該不會這才是你沒來看雪的原因吧？因為你生在會下大雪的國家，卻根本不會蹓冰！喔，不說蹓冰，連站著都有問題！」  
我的腦血快要沸騰了，挺直腰桿反駁：「我可以站著好嗎！我現在比之前好多了！」  
「是嘛？」他調笑著：「證明給我看看啊！」  
我正準備回嘴，Ariel和Belle卻同時拉住我，法國腔忙著制止：「Anna，跟他認真你就輸了！」  
我試著擺脫她們的束縛，說道：「我才沒打算認真，放開我！」  
「真的？你確定你會冷靜？」Belle狐疑地問。  
「對啦、對啦，我盡量！」  
  
我煩躁地回應，兩個女孩才鬆開包夾住我的手臂，但Hans那個豆腐渣做的腦袋又在找死。  
  
「哈，決定認輸了嗎，火焰男孩？」  
「沒有人可以那樣叫我！」  
  
我終於忍不住一把搶走他的歷史課本，狠狠甩在他臉上，而這也惹惱他了。  
  
「紅髮婊子，你發什麼瘋！」  
「嘿！Hans，注意你的嘴巴！這跟紅髮沒有關係！」  
同樣身為紅髮女孩的Ariel氣惱地插嘴，瞬間忘記她原本是要攔住我的其中一人，搶到我和Hans之間忿忿地瞪著他。  
「閃開，潑婦！紅頭髮的怎麼都是婊子！」  
Hans瞪了她一眼，舉起手來貌似要對她動粗。  
「Hans！」我立刻上前用力推開他，「你敢動手你就慘了！」  
  
Hans這才發現全班學生都盯著他的一舉一動，似乎知道自己不該公然欺負女孩，他臉色一僵，故作輕鬆地收回拳頭，哼笑著說：「暫時放過你。希望你知道，今天體育課是躲避球比賽，而你會輸給我。」他歪嘴壞笑，一字一音慢而清楚地再次挑釁：「火・焰・男・孩！」  
「我才不會輸給你這混球！」  
「這麼說你接受賭注囉？」  
「廢話！」  
「輸的人可要聽從贏家的命令做任何事！我想你不敢。」  
Belle像是早就猜到結果，再次扣住我的肩膀，想把我拉出戰局：「不，Anna，不不不不！」  
然而我的力氣卻比法國女郎大太多了，她連半公分都沒能逼退我，卻反而被我拖向前。  
「Annabear，給他好看！」  
同樣氣上心頭的Ariel在一旁火上加油，被苦心想勸架卻不成的Belle狠瞪了一眼。  
「哈！賭就賭！」我攔不住自己的嘴，壓抑著往Hans臉上砸一記右勾拳的衝動，破口就說：「如果怕你，我就不姓Anderson！」

＊

即便我很不想承認，但我們場內的守備隊員只剩寥寥數人，其他全被Hans和他的12個黨羽狠狠砸出場外。  
我雖然還倖存在場內，但絕大部分攻勢都朝著我來，躲得疲於奔命，小腿已經開始抽筋了，對我方來說處於極度劣勢。  
  
就在我擦汗的瞬間，又有隊友被球打中而出場⋯⋯該死！  
  
Hans這傢伙，偏在這種幼稚的事情上很認真，每一球都用上殺人般的力氣，根本就是拿同學當出氣筒，連女孩也不手軟，尤其是紅髮的女孩！真是恥度無下限！  
  
好吧，我知道跟一個笨蛋計較的我也是大笨蛋。  
不僅是這場眼看就要輸掉的比賽，我連Kai教授的課都錯過了！  
  
  
那得把時間拉回近代考古學課開始前，我和Hans大眼瞪小眼時，主講Kai教授兼考古系主任，翹著下巴，挺起那個寬大、看起來很柔軟的肚子，半吊著眼睛緊盯我們。  
「Anderson小姐，Westergaard先生。」他站在講台上，殘忍地宣布：「走廊罰站。」  
  
雖然我其他必修課成績不太美妙，但Kai教授的課我實在不想被當。  
他是個溫柔的紳士，上課內容總能被他變得幽默又有趣。  
冗長的歷史年表和偉人事典千篇一律，不過Kai教授就是有辦法讓大家喜歡聽他講課，就好像在聽一位吟唱詩人說書似的。  
況且，他給分從不吝嗇，因此他的課總是系上第一個被選完的搶手學分。  
然而就因為Hans這個混帳，不單害我被記了一次曠課（當然他也逃不掉！），甚至漏聽了也許是目前為止最棒的近代史。  
  
「這堂課太精彩了！Anna，你最好去別堂課補聽，或是直接去求教授。你一定會喜歡！」  
Belle下課後那副如癡如醉的模樣，和站在走廊上又羞又忿的我簡直差多了。  
「就在我們腳下，埋著一座古城！你能想像嗎？昨晚的雪並非偶然，也許就是某場嚴重的雪災，埋藏了古城的蹤跡，而我們正在揭開歷史！」Belle用最激動的口氣說著：「失落的Arendelle王國，以及最後統治她的——」  
  
我想我永遠不會忘記，聽到她口中唸出那個名字的瞬間，自己背上起了一片雞皮疙瘩。  
  
「冰雪女王！」  
  
  
就在我恍神時，躲避球場內的隊員，只剩下我和Ariel還有⋯⋯wait, WHAT？  
沒了！？  
  
Hans把玩著手裡那顆天殺的躲避球，戲謔地說：「太好了，看看我們還剩什麼？一隻紅毛熊還有一隻紅毛魚！」  
他和他的壞朋友們一同訕笑。  
  
「為什麼我是魚！」Ariel不滿地跺腳。  
「你又知道他口中的熊一定是指我嗎！」我白了Ariel一眼。  
  
誰知道這隻笨金魚只顧著跟我鬥嘴，竟然一不小心絆倒自己，並成為最受歡迎的躲避球靶心。  
Hans正用手臂扣住躲避球，誇張地抬起腳準備謀殺Ariel時，我想也沒想地衝了出去！  
  
「住手！」  
  
像個救世主似地⋯⋯用臉接球。

＊

「現在我懂為什麼樂儀旗隊的學妹們，都迷你迷得要死了，Anna。」Ariel把掌心放在我的肩膀，一臉愧疚地說：「多虧你救了我！你是英雄，不是熊。」  
「最後一句很多餘，但還是謝了。」  
  
我不甘願地壓著鼻子上的冰敷袋，皺起眉頭看著沾上鼻血，大概已經毀了的暗紅色外套。  
  
「對不起，我不應該衝動接受他的挑戰，否則你們也不用受傷了。」  
Belle嘆氣說道：「你是該學個教訓，但Hans這回太過份了。不過你真的要照他的話做嗎？他根本想把你當作笑柄！」  
「願賭就要服輸，反正我遲早會跟他討回來！」  
  
我氣憤的腳步聲，響徹空曠的走廊。  
比起底下喧鬧的樓層與中庭，教學大樓頂層的主任辦公室，顯得沉寂無趣又冷清。  
偶爾與幾個學生擦肩而過，每個人都保持沉默，或者低聲交談，也有的似乎在用眼神抗議我製造的噪音。  
  
「到了！」  
尋著各道門上掛的名牌，終於在盡頭轉角處找到標示了「考古學系主任 Kai」的辦公室。  
Belle上前敲門，聽見教授應聲，便開門把我推去最前方。  
  
「呃，午安，教授。」  
我擠出帶著歉意的笑容，向彎腰埋在書堆裡忙碌的Kai教授招呼。  
他不知道在找些什麼，桌上都是攤開的書本與紙張。牆邊書架前立著一台小推車，上頭放滿了也許是他正在研究的參考資料，而他還在持續往推車上塞書。  
  
「午安。我收到訊息，聽說有人想補習，卻沒想到是你，Anderson小姐。」  
Kai教授的視線這才拉到我臉上，看見我時不禁眉頭一縮。  
「你的臉是怎麼回事？」  
  
我提起氣息，正準備從頭開始敘述，Belle卻搶先一步捂住我的嘴，說：「她今天運氣不是很好，就只是這樣。而且Anna對於今天在課堂上發生的事感到非常抱歉，是吧？」  
她推了我一把，我立刻會意過來，接著說：「教授，對不起，我保證以後不會再發生那種事了！你還是可以算我曠課，雖然我其實心裡不那麼想⋯⋯但仍要請你不厭其煩地替我補課。」  
Kai教授只是笑了笑，說：「我想你已經得到教訓了。能不能把曠課消去要看你自己的表現，但我不會拒絕任何一個好學的孩子。坐下吧，小姐們。你們很幸運，」他拍拍手上的書本，「你們會比其他學生更早得知第一手消息！」  
  
我們三人興奮地笑著，迅速擠進教授對向的雙人沙發。  
Kai教授按下咖啡壺煮水，在他準備教材以前，和我們隨意閒話幾句，然後拿出三副手套交給我們。  
  
「我這裡有些家傳古書，年代可能比你們的祖父還久，因此得好好對待它們。這些都是無價之寶，尤其在我們挖掘出古城之後，史料更是重要的參考工具。」  
  
Ariel對這些歷史悠久的古董最感興趣，一談到這些精神都來了。  
她父親過去是個水手，出海時常打撈到遺落在海中的珍奇異品，久而久之變成一個專業的收藏家，後來還成立了挖掘公司。不僅把家裡改成一間古董商行，還經常舉辦展覽，並協助地方政府進行古跡探勘。  
從小就接觸古文物的Ariel，將來會承接父親的工作，也因此選擇進入考古學系研修專業。  
  
她問：「教授，我聽說你正在籌備古城的開挖工程，還打算組一個學生研究小組，是嗎？」  
「是的。畢竟這是段未知的史事，我認為透過實際參與活動，能讓學生學到更多課本上沒教的事物。我正在列清單，並準備聯絡廠商。」  
「關於這個，事實上我很想推薦我父親來進行挖掘作業。中午我和他聯繫過，對於這次探索，他願意全額自費，不跟教授收半毛錢，設備資金也由公司負擔！還有，」Ariel害羞地笑了笑，手臂勾在我和Belle肩上，「我們想加入研究小組，進行畢業論文報告，是否能取得您的同意呢？」  
Kai教授哈哈大笑，說道：「你父親原本就在我的考慮名單內，既然他本人都開了金口，我當然是感激不盡。至於研究小組，我還擔心沒有人願意參加呢，怎麼有理由拒絕你們？」他頓了一會，又說：「我想主導探索計劃，其實是因為，這座古城與我也算有些淵源。」  
  
Kai教授轉身從辦公桌上取來一本發黃的古書，書皮看起來是墨綠與深紫拼合的真皮，已經因為些許氧化而斑駁褪色，但仍能看得出表面的燙金字樣，寫著我讀不懂的語言，中央則有著一個花形燙印。  
  
「這個印記是番紅花。」Kai教授說道：「番紅花是Arendelle的國花，當時的器物有很多都印著這個記號。」  
「Arendelle⋯⋯」  
  
我跟著覆誦了一次這個明明陌生，卻又莫名熟悉的名字。  
好像那是記憶中的一部分，骨頭裡竄起一陣令我不解的共鳴，似乎與我深深連結著，卻又什麼也想不起來。  
  
「噢，對，Anderson小姐似乎被我趕出了第一堂課。」Kai教授笑道：「我想我得從頭開始，這回可以加點有趣的話題。」  
  
Kai教授吞下咖啡，思考了一會才慢慢開口。  
  
「這本古書由我父親傳給我，最初為我曾祖父所持有。曾祖父是皇室御用管家，這本古書就是他在任時，用古語所寫的皇室日誌。我當初覺得奇怪，在目前所知的歷史上，並沒有關於這個國度存在的紀錄，於是我開始鑽研這種古語，用來解讀這本皇室日誌。」  
他指著桌面上鋪滿的資料與老舊卷軸，說道：「這些都是從我曾祖父的書庫裡找到的古籍，和其他書本不同，這些書本都被鎖在某個箱子裡，藏在書庫最深處。直到我稍微能夠解讀古文時才知道，原來這段歷史是刻意被隱瞞下來的。」  
「那教授你是怎麼知道的呢？」Belle問。  
「我曾祖父在病榻前將日誌的存在告訴我祖父，接著是我父親，最後由我父親再傳給我。按照父親所說，除非時機恰當，否則不能公開這些文件的存在。至於原因為何，曾祖父並未明言，只說這是末代女王最終下達的命令，等後人逐漸解開失落國度之謎，一切就會揭曉了。我只知道，曾祖父對於皇室的愛非常深切，那裡是他服侍了一輩子的地方，照顧三個世代的皇族成員，感情已經放不下了。看過長久的皇家歷史，最後這一段史事是他最深刻，最憐惜，也最不甘心的收束。」  
我皺起眉，問道：「不甘心？」  
教授點了頭。  
「這要從一個預言說起。」

＊

"12月21日，冬至。  
  
Arendelle受暴風雪侵襲已經第13天了。  
  
昨夜Iduna王后臨盆，經過一晚努力，今天凌晨第一子順利誕生，我們有了一位可愛的金髮公主！  
雖然風強雪驟，但我們仍舊收到許多國民不畏天寒送來的賀禮。  
陛下甚至得下令，不准人們為了致賀而出門冒險。  
  
然而歡欣氣氛只持續了半日，當晚，最後一批訪客進入城中，除了陛下、我和Gerda以外，沒有其他人被允許在場。  
  
神秘訪客就是傳說中的石精。  
我經常聽陛下提起這個種族，卻是第一次親眼見到他們！  
他們身形矮小，只到成年人的膝蓋那麼高。  
若是他們縮起手腳，看起來就只是顆生著青苔的圓石。  
  
石精族長Pabbie是陛下的好友兼良師，陛下很高興能在這天接受石精的祝賀，但Pabbie卻也留下了一個令人不安的預言。  
  
他說，『連日的風雪預告公主誕生，她與冰雪息息相關，生來就具有操縱冰雪的魔法，隨著年齡增長，力量就會越強大。這是她的天賦，但若她學不會如何控制力量，它也會是個威脅。就像人們對我族充滿疑心與猜忌，對魔法也是一樣。她的力量若不被人們所理解，那將成為威脅她王位的主因。我的先祖曾遺下預言，先知預視了公主誕生，與她的未來。』  
  
"冰雪女王力量勃發，最終冰雪將覆蓋全國。城堡遭軍隊攻破，女王則消逝於時光之流。"

＊

「第一堂課就說到這裡而已。」Ariel轉頭告訴我。  
  
我的筆始終沒動，猶豫著到底該不該做這段筆記，因為內容實在不像是目前為止我上過的任何歷史課，反而更像是一段電影前言。  
  
「魔法和奇幻生物真的存在嗎？這根本就像是一部科幻小說！」  
Kai教授點點頭，「魔法與神秘種族的存在，本來就是難解的謎。好比過去人們所說的『巫術』，在現代被稱為『科學』。姑且不論魔法是真是假，對於有心人士來說，這個預言反而成為他們利用人心恐懼，煽動叛亂活動的絕佳武器。」  
Belle接著推測：「不過，假設以魔法真的存在為前提。冰雪女王的魔法失控，冰凍整個Arendelle王國，那麼這些軍隊也不能真的算叛亂，可能還可以稱得上是英雄？」  
「我還未解讀到那個部分，不知道是否冰雪女王真的失手，使得整個國家被冰封。但依據遺蹟被深埋在地下這點看來，目前也無法否定這個假說。」  
  
聽著教授和Belle的推論，我感覺自己不太能接受這個假說。  
雖然我知道它只是個臆測，但是聽在耳中卻覺得不怎麼開心，甚至生出奇妙的傷感。  
  
「那個女王⋯⋯，這對她來說太不公平了！她生來就有這份力量，又不是她希望如此，卻因此而被軍隊討伐，真是可憐⋯⋯！」  
「可是，萬一她的力量真的威脅到國家和人民，那她也算不上是好人。」Ariel打斷我，「我爸爸常說，古物自己就會說歷史。我們得看證據說話，不能光靠主觀感情去判斷歷史，Anna。」  
「我知道！但是你們說的不也是推論而已嗎？在我看到證據之前，總可以依照想像去猜測吧！」  
  
胸口湧上一股浮躁的情緒，甚至有些接近於憤怒。  
我搶回主話權，也不曉得自己到底想要證明什麼，但就是無法保持沉默。  
  
「萬一女王其實是被誤解的呢？女王只是因為擁有常人沒有的力量，就要承受異樣的眼光？那也太悲傷了吧！只不過是會操縱冰與雪，不代表她不能治國啊！無法控制魔法，也只是那些石精的祖先口頭說的吧？就因為一個不知是真是假的預言，隨意攻進城堡把女王趕走，那些造反的傢伙才該消失！還有那些石精又是怎麼回事？以為自己是黑魔女嗎？明明沒人要你來，硬要不請自來，然後留下跟詛咒差不多的預言，把人家好好的生日都毀了！」  
  
我說得口乾舌燥，不得不停下來喝口咖啡。  
  
少了我的聲音，整間辦公室顯得格外寧靜，另外三雙眼睛直盯著我看，都是一副目瞪口呆的模樣。  
Belle首先反應過來，立刻抽了衛生紙遞給我。  
  
「嗯？鼻血嗎？」  
我接下紙巾，猜想也許是自己不知在激動什麼，又把好不容易止血的鼻子傷口給弄破了。  
  
「Anna，你在⋯⋯哭？」  
「什麼？」  
  
我摸摸臉頰，指尖的濕意，確實是從眼眶滑出來的，但我竟渾然不覺，或許比在場所有人還要驚訝。  
  
Ariel輕拍我的背脊，安慰著：「Anna，我知道你是性情中人，但歷史都是過去的事了，你改變不了它。不過你還是個甜心，我想大概沒有其他人聽到歷史人物的經歷，還會像你哭成這樣。」  
「我覺得你比較像在消譴我⋯⋯」我擦乾臉頰，「我也不知道自己為什麼會這樣，我甚至沒發現自己在哭。但⋯⋯難道你們聽了不會覺得不甘心嗎？」  
她笑著聳聳肩搖頭說沒有，我再看向Belle，她只是輕聲用法文說了句抱歉。  
「Wow，Anderson小姐，你令我刮目相看了！」Kai教授欣慰地說：「我得承認，我原先以為你只是為了消去曠課記錄才來的，是我失禮了。」  
  
嗯……那是事實沒錯，但我當然很識相地沒說出來。  
只不過，我確實發自內心對故事存有共感。  
理由就連自己也不清楚。  
  
「同理心是熱情的表現，而擁有熱情能夠創造對事物的動力，我相信這份畢業論文你會做得很出色！」  
  
糟了，我是不是給自己找了麻煩？  
  
教授又說：「我也正在為了復原歷史片段而努力，希望能夠完成曾祖父的遺願。現在所知的有限，等我有了進展會首先告訴你們。現在，選出一位小組長吧！我會把資料mail過去。」  
  
我們三人面面相覷，或者該說只有我在左右張望，因為另外兩人的視線都定在我身上，嘴邊都是那種似笑非笑很討厭的表情。  
  
「Wait, what？我？」  
Ariel在我腿上一拍，「除了你還有別人嗎，白馬公主？」  
「我不覺得⋯⋯」  
我話還沒說完，Belle已經一把搶去我的手機交給Kai教授，而他也欣然地輸入自己的網址和號碼，甚至連Line的好友都加了進去。  
  
我還能說什麼？  
只好努力壓抑自己想奪回手機的衝動，不阻止這一切發生。  
  
教授將手機交還，說道：「那麼研究小組正式成立！我會把名單交給系辦公處。晚一點我會將目前所有翻譯完畢的文件寄給你，Anderson小姐，再由你轉寄給組員。到時候你們將會有第一個研究作業，而你們也將被批准，進入古城挖掘區！」

＊

而我現在就站在挖掘區的入口，像個愚蠢的瘋子，還是個滿身大汗的愚蠢瘋子！  
  
明明已經入夜，卻難得還有攝氏19.5度的高溫。  
我穿著掛滿金穗和徽章，因而特別厚重的樂儀旗隊制服，頭頂著高禮帽，腰間佩戴象徵隊長的指揮劍，右拿DV攝影機，左持手電筒，臭著滿臉站在通往地底下的階梯前，接受Hans與狐群狗黨們的謿諷。  
  
「聽說你得到入場卷，可以進出底下那座鬼屋？」  
「它叫Arendelle城，不叫鬼屋！」  
「再告訴你一個好消息，好像真的有挖掘隊隊員，在裡面聽見女鬼的哭聲！」  
「⋯⋯太、太棒了！還真是天殺的好消息！我從來沒見過鬼，現在有機會了！哈哈！」  
  
我聽起來應該沒有猶豫吧？  
  
Hans跟朋友們壞笑了一會，接著說：「只是進去閒晃太無趣了，就來一支單人旗隊行軍舞，你說如何，隊長？進去裡面找看看有沒有王座，然後站在前面耍劍，再大喊一聲"All hail the King"！」  
「是Queen！不是King！」  
Hans沒聽見我在嘀咕，繼續說道：「把這些都錄下來，影片交給我，就算是你挑戰成功，否則你就是個膽小鬼，火焰男孩！」  
  
我在腦裡想了500個不拔劍割下他老二的理由。  
當然這把只是模型刀，不能真的砍人，我也不想弄髒我的刀，只好告訴自己別跟智能低落的垃圾一般見識，反而應該要同情他的未來發展，硬是忍下這口氣。  
  
「Fine，我做就是，你可以閉嘴了！」  
  
我不喜歡反悔，或者臨陣脫逃，但是站在階梯前一直有種腳底發涼的感覺。  
我、我可不是怕什麼幽靈！  
⋯⋯雖然也不是完全不怕啦，但這還是有那麼點令人不安。  
Kai教授經常在課堂上分享，考古挖掘工程有時總會遇到一些無法解釋的怪現象⋯⋯  
  
噢！好了，Anna Flameboyd Anderson！停下來，別在腦袋裡跟自己嘮叨，就為了嚇死自己！  
  
「Anna，你確定要自己下去嗎？我們不用陪你？」  
  
兩個好姐妹在一旁擔憂著，但我不能拖她們下水。  
即使內心偷偷在哀求，對，我超怕遇到會動的木乃伊，拜託陪我一起去！  
  
「這是我自已惹的，所以不了，你們別跟來。但是可以幫我去星巴克買2杯黑摩卡可可脆片星冰樂嗎？等我回家，我想把自己灌醉。」  
Belle頭一歪，說道：「摩卡裡沒有加酒吧？」  
「別跟她認真，法國女人！」Ariel將Belle一把拉走，「她八成嚇得要死了，所以在胡扯！」  
混蛋Hans肯定也聽到了，催促著：「火焰男孩，還磨蹭什麼？你怕了嗎？現在後悔還來得及！」  
「我要下去了，你煩不煩！囉唆！」  
  
我大聲吼著給自己壯膽，看著鐵製的臨時便梯，慢慢地深呼吸，還沒吐出氣息，屁股上就突然遭到一記重擊！  
  
「嗚哇！」  
  
我向前一踏，卻沒踩穩階梯，腳下一溜，整個人跌跌撞撞摔進地底！  
一陣天旋地轉，我在底端停了下來，頭下腳上，又或者左邊右邊？我根本分不出來哪端是天、哪端是地，只慶幸脖子和尾椎沒摔得脫節，但是疼痛立馬散佈到四肢，害我忍不住吭了幾聲。  
  
「她說『嗚哇』呢！你們有聽到嗎？哈哈哈！」  
  
當我終於搞清楚方向，坐起身檢查自己是不是受了傷時，Hans有些模糊的影子在樓梯彼端顫抖，難聽的笑聲加上回音在我耳邊迴盪，肚子裡這把火依舊沒能捻熄，甚至燒得更旺。  
  
「FUCK YOU！Hans！」  
我伸出中指，不在乎他看沒看見，用了滿肚子的力量破口大罵。  
「Fuck yourself down there！Flameboy！」  
「是Flameboyd！後面有個D，該死的王八蛋！」  
  
我多咒唸幾句，自動把外面那些幼稚的笑語從耳中隔絕，扶著地板起身，撿回翻在腳邊的禮帽戴上。  
  
  
古城裡面的工程燈幾乎都滅了，只留下轉角處的黃燈泡在黑暗裡掙扎，基本上沒什麼大用。  
幸好手電筒和DV沒摔壞，我只能依靠自己帶來的設備照明。  
  
根據Kai教授的說法，這條挖出的路線，連接著城堡的上半部，目前並不清楚底下還有多大，偵查員只來得及佈置好燈線，還沒有真正開始探索城堡內部。  
  
這裡應該是城堡某處的走廊，牆邊排著各種考古用具，上面都覆著薄薄的水氣，四邊牆壁甚至包著一層微藍色的半透明冰霜。  
這時我才感覺溫度和地表相比，顯然下降了許多，皮膚上沾附著的汗水，此時讓我覺得慢慢發涼。  
  
或許，Ariel和Belle的猜測是對的，冰雪女王可能真的失手冰封了自己的城堡和國土。  
但是都過了將近兩個世紀，這些冰難道不會融化嗎？  
是因為冰雪女王的魔法太強大？  
還是女王心有不甘，死後仍繼續在城堡中徘徊，所以這些冰才⋯⋯  
  
好囉，Anna，打住、打住！  
不要連對自己都那麼多話，尤其是在一個人的時候！  
  
我開始有點後悔，沒拉著姊妹淘一起下來，還自以為是地裝酷。  
  
「好吧，我們走⋯⋯。」  
  
  
我按下DV開始攝影，並往走廊深處前進。  
手電筒照進一團滾動的霧中，螢幕上只映著繚繞的霜氣，空氣聞起來冰涼醒腦，況且走得越深溫度越低。  
  
城堡整體都是由木頭和石磚打造，挑高的天花板下吊著華麗的燈飾，簡直就像百貨公司的大廳。  
三角形的落地玻璃窗，雖然造型簡單卻又獨特。垂墜到地面的窗簾，以金線繡著圖騰，與玫瑰色壁紙搭配出高雅的格調。樑柱上的燭台連同蠟燭一塊凍結，處處透著神秘的氣息。  
若是點起燈火，照亮城堡的原色，一定會是相當美麗的景象。  
  
走廊盡頭出現一道旋轉梯，我站在欄杆旁想瞧一瞧底下的模樣，但是樓層似乎很深，手電筒的光更被霧氣所遮掩，無法照去最深處，只好認份走下去一探究竟。  
  
來到城堡底部，這裡被冰凍的情況更加嚴重，牆角甚至積了雪堆，我得放慢腳步小心翼翼地走才不致於滑倒。  
前方是一道敞開的雙推門，它們看起來又高又重，讓人懷疑這是不是給巨人住的城堡。  
門上鑲嵌著金條裝飾，門後則是類似宴會廳的地方。舞池中央非常空曠，桌椅都被收在牆邊整齊擺放著，表面蓋了寬大的防塵布。  
優雅的布幔披在柱邊和牆角，幾尊木雕人像仍鎮守在展示台上，神情肅穆地直視前方，監看著我這個深夜的入侵者⋯⋯  
  
叮鈴！  
  
「Holy SHIT！」  
  
我嚇得混身一抖，是哪個王八蛋在這要命的時機傳訊給我？  
  
我摸著急跳的心臟，一邊碎唸幾句，不耐地掏出手機。  
  
噢，是Kai教授。  
對不起，我不是有意要罵髒話的。  
只是人一旦恐懼就不太在乎禮貌了，所以你知道⋯⋯。  
  
教授打過電話，但也許是我人在地下收訊不佳，電話根本沒通。  
他寄了郵件過來，但是內容太豐富，網路在這地底跟廢物也沒兩樣，根本打不開檔案，只好先等大冒險結束，回到地面上再說。  
  
「Wow，王座！」  
盡頭的高台上，立著一張椅背高聳的王座，背板撐著綠與紫相間的皮革。  
雖然是一張木製的王座，簡單又不鋪張，卻散發著一股無形的莊嚴，與象徵國家頂點的優雅高貴。  
  
我想起Hans給的無聊任務，就算是我也會覺得丟臉，於是決定先多逛一會，晚點再面對現實。  
  
走出宴會廳，下一個地方似乎是間展覽室。四面牆上都掛滿了巨型畫作，中間走道沒有任何展覽品或家具，僅在牆邊排著各種看起來高級又舒適的沙發椅。  
  
然而晃了一圈後，真正讓我產生好奇心的東西，卻是靠近門邊的一道「牆」。  
它其實不該稱作是牆，比較像是個「墩」，大概到腰部這麼高，呈現半月弧形，通體透明。  
凹的一面圓滑，突的一面卻像劍山一樣，排著滿滿的尖刺，摸起來就像冬季慶典活動時常見的冰雕。  
  
「這是⋯⋯冰？」  
  
我伸手去碰觸冰墩，隱約聽到背後某處傳來細微的聲響，很像有誰偷偷吐出氣息⋯⋯  
  
「是誰？！」  
  
我立刻轉過身，手電筒迅速跟著視線掃過，雖然不想承認，但是我好像看見了紫色的影子倏地竄過門邊。  
  
現在我一點都不熱了，媽的！  
這可不有趣！  
我確實是說過我沒見過鬼魂，但我沒打算今天要看見它啊！  
我很勇於嘗試新事物，但有些事情不太需要破例，尤其是這個！  
  
⋯⋯不，等等！  
這很有可能是Hans的詭計，別忘了我手上這台DV還在運轉啊！  
他一定是故弄玄虛，好讓我錄下自己嚇壞了的窘態，讓他拿去大家面前好好數落一番！  
對！一定是這樣！  
  
「哼！Hans你這幼稚的混帳！讓我來看看你玩什麼把戲！」  
  
我想我剛才聽見了一點腳步聲。  
哼，別想騙我！雖然沒看過幽靈，但我知道他們都沒有腳，應該不會有腳步聲才對！  
  
我輕聲跑去門邊向外窺看，果然發現有個人影匆匆彎過走廊轉角。  
好極了，現在反過來換我出擊！  
  
我關上手電筒，僅靠著引導線的螢光，追著人影逃跑的方向回到宴會廳，躡手躡腳地躲進牆邊的陰影中。  
等到視線適應黑暗時，我試著瞠大雙眼往廳裡掃視一番。  
然而螢光的照明範圍有限，大半個宴會廳仍舊黑漆漆的，頂多能看見物事的輪廓，要找人還是有點困難。  
  
這時，丁點涼意落在我的頭頂，我好奇地往上一瞥，空中好像有東西在往下飄落，空氣忽然變得清爽卻又冷得刺鼻，就像冬天要下雪前的瞬間。  
當一片棉絮般的白點沾在我的鼻尖時，寒氣跟著附上體膚，伸手一碰卻只感覺些許水液滑過指節。  
  
雪。  
但是怎麼可能？  
這裡可是地底下啊！  
  
這讓我聯想到昨晚Ariel和Belle的電話，以及Kai教授今天的授課內容。  
  
能控制冰與雪的女王⋯⋯  
  
哈，別鬧了，真的！  
  
我轉移陣地躲去靠窗的柱子後，利用布簾包住自己，似乎這樣比較有安全感。  
  
我知道有人造雪這種東西。  
Hans雖是個極度幼稚的渾球，但應該不會為了整蠱我，還特地用上昂貴的人造雪機才對⋯⋯。  
  
不，Anna，不要放棄思考！  
找出個合理的答案，證明世上沒有鬼！  
  
叮鈴！  
  
「FUCK！」  
  
該死的訊息聲再度響起，我低聲咒罵一句，渾身用力一抖，彈出窗簾外頭。  
就在這時，我的眼前冒出一張蒼白的臉，近得幾乎貼在我的鼻尖！  
  
「呀啊！」  
  
然而先尖聲驚叫的卻不是我，在我還沒來得及張嘴前，我看見眼前的人影抬起手。  
下一秒，忽然有一陣藍光閃現，我下意識地彎腰躲避，只覺得有股力量劃過右額，我立刻被打翻在地！  
  
「噢嗚！」  
我跌坐在地上，被攻擊的腦門卻並不太痛，反而傳來另一種感覺。  
「噢嗚嗚！好冰！好冰！好冰！ 好冰⋯⋯！」  
  
我像被雪球砸到腦袋，整塊頭皮麻了起來！  
寒氣很快地傳到體內，散佈至四肢。  
頭髮上好像沾著什麼東西似的，我迅速抬手在頭頂撥了一撥，那些粉末便在手中融化成水珠。  
  
「對不起！我不是故意的！你、你有受傷嗎？」  
  
手電筒在混亂中被我推開了電源，一雙鑲著金邊的黑色平跟鞋出現在光線中，連著一對包著墨綠色褲襪的纖細小腿，一席墨綠色長裙，還有長得驚人的紫色披風。  
  
說真的，什麼人會在大熱天穿成這樣？  
她好像還攻擊了我！  
但是那個完美的身體曲線是怎麼回事！？  
S型腰身，還有被戴著手套的雙手擋住的豐滿胸部！  
  
真是太過分了！  
就算她聽起來擔心又害怕，我一樣不能就這樣心軟！  
她可能是Hans那些討厭的朋友之一！  
我得看清楚她的長相，日後哪天如果想報一箭之仇，我才能⋯⋯  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
我想我可能在剛才摔下樓梯時，脖子扭斷然後死得很悽慘，才能夠解釋現在眼前正站著一位迎接我昇天的女神。  
我要收回剛才腦袋裡那些差勁的字句，並且願意三天不吃巧克力來彌補我的無禮褻瀆。  
  
這是我見過最美的女孩！  
她就像是會被繪製在教堂窗上的女神，卻比任何一位名家作品更加動人。  
標緻的容貌，沒有哪個人間女性可以比擬！  
像顆栗子般的紅臉頰和尖下巴，襯著應該是金色的盤髮，還有粉潤的嘴唇。  
水嫩無辜的大眼睛，跟我一樣是藍色，卻更加澄澈明亮！  
噢，那一小片垂下的瀏海簡直可愛死了！  
而且在那頭頂上戴的是什麼？  
皇冠？  
  
我看得瞠目結舌，甚至感覺不到我的下巴。  
  
金髮女孩看我毫無反應，又縮起肩頭，顫抖地說：「噢，不，拜託不要結凍！拜託不要結凍！」  
「我，沒有，結凍。但是我的，腦袋，好像，凍結了⋯⋯」  
「腦袋？噢，天啊，我打中你的頭了？讓我看看！」  
  
她上前兩步彎腰細看我的頭頂，那張擔驚受怕的美貌近在咫尺，隱隱有一股香氣蹓進鼻腔。  
  
不行。  
我覺得心臟有點不堪負荷！  
再不說點什麼，我可能會心跳過快，導致人體自焚！  
  
「喔，我、我沒事！我很好！」  
  
我趕緊站起身，這才驚覺她的個頭竟然比我還高！  
天啊，她一定很適合當模特兒！  
而我一旦緊張，嘴巴就停不下來了。  
  
「剛才是我不好，我沒在看路！反倒是你還好嗎？你的臉色有點蒼白。喔，別誤會！我不是說你不好看，事實上還好看死了！所以如果你是Hans的朋友，那我只能說我很忌妒他，明明是個混蛋，怎麼可能會有像你這樣的美女朋友！不不，我是說，今天的惡作劇我不會怪你，只是想奉勸你別跟他做朋友了，你遲早有一天會後悔！跟我做朋友還好一點！」  
  
她愣著雙眼盯著我瞧了一會，遲遲沒有半點回應。  
我想是我的機關槍舌頭嚇著了她，但出乎我所意料的，她竟然笑了。  
  
Damn it！  
我不想年紀輕輕就因為心臟衰竭而死。  
法官，請判她的笑容有罪！  
  
「呃，我不曉得Hans是哪位，但我絕對沒有惡作劇的意思。相反地，我很擔心你的傷勢。」她視線斜上，目光鎖在我的額角，「噢，不，你的頭髮⋯⋯！」  
  
我提起手電筒打亮自己的頭髮，草莓金色的髮絲之間，竟然混了一撮白色毛髮。但我可沒去挑染過，一直到幾秒之前，它還是正常的顏色。  
  
「⋯⋯看起來很醜嗎？」我問。  
「不。」  
她的毫不猶豫很讓人覺得窩心，不過她的視線顯然在關注著別處。  
「等等，你有著一頭紅髮⋯⋯」她喃喃低語，退開兩步仔細地觀察我，又問：「制服和佩劍⋯⋯。你是騎士嗎？還是士兵？我沒見過那件服飾，也沒見過你。難道你也跟我一樣被吸進那道光裡了？」  
「光？什麼光？」  
  
喔？話題好像跳到次元外去了。  
  
「你的名字是？」  
「噢，對！差點忘了！」我拉平制服下襬，把禮帽重新戴好，想給自己塑造形象，「我叫Anna。你呢？」  
  
她遲疑了一會，眉頭擰成八字，眼神略有些困惑。  
  
難道我反問她名字是件很奇怪的事嗎？  
  
慢了幾拍，她清清喉嚨，挺開內縮的肩膀，回答：「Elsa Arendelle。」  
「Arendelle？」單是一天裡我已經不曉得聽過這個名稱幾遍了，我笑著搭腔：「哈，真巧！我也剛好認識有這個名字的人！」  
  
好吧，為了故意跟她攀點關係，我說了小謊。  
那不是個人，其實是一座古城，而且我們正站在裡面呢。  
  
我想多跟她聊聊，但是發現自己在這時候辭窮了，還很沒禮貌地一直盯著人家傻笑。  
想啊，Anna！快擠出一個話題！  
  
「我想請問⋯⋯你手裡的是什麼東西？」  
又是她搶先了一步。  
  
我低頭看看她所指的東西，但我手中抓著的只有一支手電筒。  
  
嗯？  
我困惑了。  
  
「呃，這是⋯⋯手、手電筒？」  
  
難道看起來不像嗎？  
這是最普通的LED款式，很多地方都有賣，我想不透她怎麼會問這種事情。  
  
「手手電筒？那是做什麼用的？」  
「⋯⋯照明用的？」  
  
好吧，這情況有點詭異了。  
來，讓我重新回顧一下前情提要。  
  
一個不是Hans朋友的美麗可人兒，在初夏夜裡穿著很厚的角色扮演服裝，埋伏在剛剛開挖出來也叫Arendelle的古城裡，問我什麼是手手電筒。  
  
我有漏掉什麼嗎？  
  
噢，對！  
冰和雪。  
  
我想她剛才是用雪球打我，但是認真地看一下我腳邊，雪可沒多到可以捏成一顆球，況且被雪球打到並不會讓頭髮變白！  
這是什麼魔術嗎？  
還是⋯⋯魔法？  
  
突然，我想起了那個冰雪女王。  
  
冰，雪，皇冠，與古書一致的墨綠色和紫色。  
更重要的是，Arendelle，這個名字。  
這麼多的巧合，讓我無法不去跟那個會魔法的女王做聯想。  
但是拜託！  
那是個將近兩百年前時代的歷史人物，怎麼可能活著站在我面前？  
  
她的視線集中在手電筒上，指尖一轉，竟憑空出現一縷白光，咻地飛向手電筒！  
我感覺到一陣寒風拂過掌邊，手電筒的燈泡只是閃了兩下，又繼續照亮我們的視界。  
  
「「Wow！」」  
  
Jinx！  
我們異口同聲地驚呼，彼此的眼神霎時乍亮。  
  
「「你怎麼辦到的？」」  
  
Jinx again！  
我為了她的魔術而震驚不已，然而她卻對一支不起眼的手電筒訝異萬分？  
  
好的，讓我很快地分析一下。  
如果這是個整人遊戲，我只能說不只特效配合得恰到好處，她的演技更是入木三分。  
要是我能要到她的電話號碼，那我被整也無所謂。  
但如果這不是惡作劇，她真的是那個冰雪女王，那也就證實世上真的有鬼。  
而我第一個撞見的鬼，其實並不嚇人，還非常賞心悅目。  
當然也可能以上皆非，只是我摔暈在樓梯下，發的一場美夢而已。  
  
按照往常的我來說，早該為了眼前的奇景鬧得滿場飛，但我沒有。  
一來可能內心隱隱覺得這不太像是真的，二來我根本沒餘力思考，只是忙著盯著她笑得跟呆子一樣。  
  
「噢，那個預言⋯⋯！」  
她驚奇地說著，目光終於回到我的臉上。  
「你也會魔法嗎？是不是火焰魔法？」  
  
我搖搖頭，還覺得似夢似幻的，憨笑著說：「我不會魔法。但是正好，我的中間名就叫Flameboyd！你說巧不巧？我比火還要熱情呢！」  
  
我笑得像頭豬，而她卻在聽完我的話之後失去笑意。  
  
噢不，該不會是我發出的豬鼻聲，讓她覺得噁心吧？  
還是我自以為熱情，講的話卻比地上的冰還冷，所以嚇退她了？  
  
但是在我咒罵自己的愚笨時，她非但沒露出半點嫌惡的神色，也沒因此退開，反倒更靠近了幾分，伸向我的雙手還在顫動，似乎有些猶豫。  
  
她是想握手嗎？  
我瞧她還在忐忑，便主動探出掌心牽住她的。  
  
噢，有點冷，但是，嘿！她有實體！她不是幽靈！  
  
她被我唐突的舉動所嚇，立刻輕呼出聲，但是我抓牢了她，沒讓她從我手中掙脫。  
那雙收緊的藍眼睛，先是飄忽不安，接著略帶疑慮，然後漸漸泛出閃爍淚光。  
  
「你沒有結凍⋯⋯！」  
  
她的聲調好脆弱，好像那是她最懼怕的夢魘。  
在淚水滑出眼角時，她慢慢揚起了嘴角。  
  
我半開著嘴，直視眼前這張絕麗的美貌，幾乎忘記呼吸。  
  
「果然就是你！」  
她說得激動顫抖，但我卻絲毫摸不著頭緒。  
「我終於找到你了⋯⋯！」  
  
她的雙目緩緩闔起，然後，跌落。  
  
「Wow！」  
我趕緊張開手臂接住她，然而她的重量慢慢壓了過來，幾乎要往地面滑去，我這才驚覺她似乎失去了意識。  
「噢，不不不不不不！」  
我扔下手裡的東西抱穩她，重新將她拉回肩上，幸好沒摔著她。  
但⋯⋯  
我瞧瞧四周，東西掉了滿地，我的兩隻手，光是為了扶著她又要維持平衡就已經有些吃力，更不用說還得收拾殘局光榮撤退，卻發現自己在這地下深處孤立無援。  
  
「棒透了⋯⋯！」

＊

終於重返地表時，我的骨頭簡直快散了，汗水也幾乎榨乾。  
幸虧旗隊的體能訓練發揮成效，否則我早就腿軟了。  
  
「Marshmallow！你在吧？是我！快開門！」  
  
我沒辦法使用雙手，只好額頭「敲」響警衛室的門。  
我猜我的模樣很嚇人，因為連身材魁梧的精壯警衛，在開門看到我的瞬間，竟嚇得倒退兩步。  
  
「Anna？」  
Marshall低沉渾厚的聲音讓我感到安心，雖然聽起來也有點疑惑就是。  
「很晚了，」他指指手錶，「不乖。」  
「我想你看得出來我需要幫助，而不是選擇為了深夜逗留校園責備我吧！」  
我輕輕一跳，讓背後的女孩回到舒服的位置。  
「能拜託你載我一趟嗎？我帶著她沒辦法騎車。」  
  
他搔搔腦袋，微微動著方正突出的下巴，不知在叨唸些什麼，我看得出來那雙又圓又黑的眼裡充滿問號。  
  
「別發呆了，我待會再解釋。快點動起來，大塊頭！」  
  
Marshall Mellow，我的好兄弟。  
他像個縮小版的綠巨人浩克，只不過有著異常白皙的皮膚。  
壯碩的軀體就像巨大的岩石，上面安著一顆生著黑髮的小腦袋，全身包在幾乎裝不下他的緊繃警衛制服裡。  
Marshall沉默寡言，說話像在唸單字字典一樣，語量很精簡，總讓人誤以為他很難親近。他外表有稜有角，經常嚇跑不少人，但卻是個體貼的強大後援，最善良的甜心漢子。  
從我有意識時，我就認識他了。  
那時他還是個兼職校車司機。在我進高中時，他調轉至同個校區擔任警備員。到了現在，他則是大學校區的警衛。  
至於不在工作崗位上的時間呢，他還是個潛伏於地下世界的頂尖駭客。  
  
我曾笑他是在跟蹤我，所到之處都有他在。但他說，是為了要保護我才來的。  
噢！看看他是不是很窩心？  
  
「天啊！你如果再晚幾秒把車開出來，我可能連骨頭都化成水了！」  
  
我癱在警車後座，把制服釦子解開，拿起禮帽對著脖子搧風。  
Marshall將冷氣增強，點開音響播放可愛的水晶音樂，並將音量調低，車內舒服得令我隨時都能睡著。  
  
「⋯⋯然後，我就遇見了這個女孩。」  
我將自己這一天的經過說給他聽，看向身邊這個睡得像天使一樣的女孩，仍舊不敢相信剛才的所見所聞。  
  
當我爬出古城時，Hans和他的朋友們已經不見了。  
其實他們不在也好，否則我也不知該怎麼解釋這女孩的存在。  
  
「先不管她是人是鬼，又或者到底是誰，我總不能丟她一個人在底下，對吧？而且⋯⋯」我側臉多瞧了她幾眼，「她真的很美，不是嗎？」  
  
「All hail... the Queen。」  
  
Marshall在前座低語，我想我應該沒聽錯才是，他是說"女王萬歲"嗎？  
他的語氣不像在開玩笑，他也不會開玩笑，而他一如既往的鎮定，也頭一次讓我起了雞皮疙瘩。

＊

早晨，當我扶著極度痠痛的脊椎，從沙發上坐起身，惺忪睡眼憤怒地瞪著吵醒我的手機時，我只覺得自己像身處地獄般的糟糕透頂，骨架似乎沒有一處好好地接在一起。  
  
我滑開手機，邊呵欠邊抱怨：「天啊，Ariel，你看看現在幾點！」  
「拜託不要演得好像現在是凌晨一樣，現在是早上九點，Annabear！」  
「我知道！但我今天沒課，所以今天應該是睡到自然醒的日子！而你卻把它給毀了！呸、噗！」  
  
我把掉進嘴裡的頭髮拉出來，瞥見一撮特別醒目的白絲。可是混沌的腦袋除了「嗯？漂白劑滴到的嗎？」以外，什麼也沒蹦出來。  
  
「你也毀了我美好的早晨啊！Belle七早八早把我叫起來，就因為擔心你被Hans那個渣男整死，偏偏你的手機又打不通！連Kai教授都說你沒消沒息的，天曉得他寄了多少資料給你，而現在他全部轉傳給了我！瞧你的幫助有多大，組長！」  
「慢點，Ariel，不要對一個剛起床的人滔滔不絕，那是我的專利！」我揉揉臉頰，讓自己清醒一點，「你到底想說什麼？」  
「昨晚到底怎麼樣？Hans沒有笑死你吧？」  
「我不喜歡一早就聽見人渣的名字⋯⋯所以他怎麼了？」  
「你們的賭注啊，Anna！快醒醒，蠢熊！」  
「賭注⋯⋯？」  
  
我瞥見沙發底下散落著脫下的制服，隱約有些畫面慢慢回到腦袋裡。  
  
王八蛋，躲避球，鼻血，教授的肚子，Arendelle⋯⋯  
  
「噢？噢！Arendelle！雪、雪！冰！還有⋯還有⋯⋯！」  
  
我從沙發上彈起來，在客廳裡發狂似地轉了幾圈，視線到處迷走著，卻不曉得自己實際上在找些什麼。  
  
「Anna？你還好嗎？你在語無倫次。」  
「我⋯⋯呃，我很好！你、你繼續。」  
  
我打開冰箱撈出清涼的礦泉水，大口往嘴裡灌，試圖刺激腦袋的思考迴路。  
  
「⋯⋯你聽起來不太對勁，但是你一直都很不正常，所以我想那是好事。」  
  
我到底要找什麼來著？  
好像有一件很重要的事⋯⋯  
媽呀，一旦跟她說話，我就無法專注動腦！  
  
她轉了個話題，說：「總之呢，昨晚教授解讀出新的日誌，還有一封當時皇室女僕長寫的書信。他希望我們讀完之後，可以寫下一點心得，然後在下次小組會議時討論。」  
「我知道他寄了檔案，但我昨天有點忙，所以還沒空讀它。內容講些什麼？」  
「就是那個害你哭得唏哩嘩啦的女王，還有預言的後續發展。」  
「噢，對！那個女孩！」  
  
憑空變出雪球打我的幽靈女孩！  
  
我終於想起自己的目的，瞪著眼睛到處張望，努力回想我昨晚究竟把她帶去哪了。  
  
「首先，你的女王終於有了名字。聽聽這篇日誌：『12月24日，晴朗。隨著皇室新成員的誕生，大風雪也終於平息，雖然寒冷依舊，但卻是個美好的晴天。今天是平安夜，陛下決定在今天送給小公主第一份聖誕禮物，她的名字。陛下與Iduna皇后討論了兩天，終於定下了公主殿下的名諱——Elsa。』」  
「Elsa⋯Arendelle⋯⋯」  
  
我覆誦著這個名字，站在房門口看著躺在床上深睡的金髮美人，想起她昨晚在那地底下告訴我，她的名字就叫做Elsa Arendelle。  
而她正睡在那裡，這代表昨天的一切都是真的，我不是在做夢。  
但這也表示我真的⋯  
  
「見鬼了⋯⋯！」  
「嗯，她的名字很美呢！」  
「對，她的人也很美⋯⋯」  
「哈！你又知道了？難不成她在你夢中顯靈了嗎？」  
  
不，是在我眼前顯靈了！  
  
我無聲地抗議著，但Ariel只把我的話當作半夢半醒間的咕噥，絲毫沒當作一回事，又說：「另一封信好像是由女僕長寄給教授的曾祖父，提到Arendelle王室解散前的片段，你聽了別又大噴淚啊。」  
  
“親愛的Christian：  
不知你回到家鄉了沒？  
我也馬上要逃離Arendelle主城，臨行前寫下這封信給你。  
  
往後我們或許沒有機會再見面了吧？  
但我永遠會在信緘中陪伴你。  
  
除此之外，我必須傳達給你一個令人心痛的消息，那個預言成真了。  
女王陛下，我們可憐的Elsa，她被攝政王設的陷阱所害，遭到不明的魔法包圍，就那麽憑空消失在奇異的光團中。  
我聽被捕的石精說，那是種時間魔法，踏入其中之人將被吸進時空縫隙，不是迷失在其中，就是在另一個時空裡漂流。  
  
我想，我們永遠地失去她了。我親眼目睹那個瞬間。  
  
我實在愧對先帝和先后的期許，沒能照顧好Elsa。  
不但失去了她，也失去了Arendelle。  
  
今後，Arendelle還能倚靠誰呢？  
我衷心期盼能有轉機出現。  
但是在那之前，我已經無能為力了。  
  
以上告知予你。  
祝願你一切安好，並靜候你的回信。  
  
Gerda”  
  
讀完信中的內容，Ariel繼續說道：「教授說，或許女王並沒有遇難，可能只是被所謂的時間魔法，送到別的時空裡，繼續在那生活。問題只有，她被送去哪了？而這就是我們的第一個作業。」  
  
嗯？  
等等。  
  
這個叫Elsa的女孩昨天好像提過什麼光，還有那一連串在我眼前發生的高科技裸視3D特效，全都和教授對冰雪女王的形容完美符合。  
難道這意思是說⋯⋯  
  
我眼前這個頭上戴著皇冠，穿著貴氣的女孩，不是死後含冤，徘徊不散的鬼魂，而是被魔法傳送過來的，消失在歷史上的冰雪女王本人？  
  
「Oh my god⋯⋯！」


	2. 新手騎士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna說話開始全速運轉了喔，請跟好跟緊！ＸＤＤ

## II. Rookie Knight

  
  
我不希望難得的假日，就在這樣什麼也沒做的同時一分一秒流逝，但是我沒辦法。  
我沒辦法不趴在床邊盯著她發呆。  
  
殭屍危機？  
噢，反正病毒都已經爆發了，也不差這一時半刻去解決它。  
存檔進度會幫我擋住的。  
  
我是說⋯⋯拜託，看看她！  
上帝在她出世時，一定是用上了畢生的捏麵工藝，才創造得出這樣一個美麗的天使！  
  
昨晚在地下的微光裡沒能看得很清楚，她的頭髮原來該是白金色。  
細緻的皮膚在陽光照耀下明晰白淨，使她整張容貌綻放光芒，沉靜的睡臉比她清醒時看來稚嫩得多。  
比起女王，她給我的印象更貼近於公主。  
  
噢，上帝啊，你退休之後一定是公園裡最受歡迎的捏麵達人！  
但是因為用盡全力，所以創造我時才會手滑變成這副德性吧？  
  
我突然覺得腦袋變得暖呼呼、晃悠悠的，但是一點也沒有感覺到因為冷氣壞掉而導致的躁熱。  
難道是因為冰雪女王在這裡嗎？  
室溫好像比客廳再低了幾度，希望不是我的錯覺。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯。」  
  
Damn！這是什麼巫術！  
怎麼連唸個名字都會心跳加速？  
  
似乎是對名字有了反應，她微微動了一下，呼吸變得明顯，好像要從睡眠中甦醒了。  
  
噢、噢！天啊！  
該死！我剛才幹嘛一直在這發愣！  
嘴巴沒有口臭吧？  
我怎麼會忘記應該先把瘋狂的頭髮整理好！？  
而且居然沒換掉這件宅味滿點的美國隊長T恤！  
雖然我想，活在180多年前的女王陛下，應該沒有機會認識二戰期間經過基因改造的肌肉猛男，但還是很丟臉啊！  
怎麼辦？我該怎麼辦！？  
  
她緩緩拉開睫毛纖長的眼簾，藍眼睛被陽光照射，痠澀得使她多眨了幾下。  
渙散的眼神飄忽不定，慢慢在視線的游移中點亮聚焦。

「⋯嗯？」  
她低吟一聲，顯然充滿了困惑。  
扶著床面坐起身，她瞧瞧窗外，瞧瞧紛亂的書桌，瞧瞧身上的薄毯，再瞧瞧我，然後眨了眨眼睛。  
  
「噢，天啊！？」  
  
她嚇得渾身一彈，立刻退去靠窗的牆角。  
同時，一陣冷風吹了開來，雪花迅速從她身邊蔓延，瞬間將整個房間覆蓋！  
  
「喔？不會吧？不不不⋯⋯！噢嗚！？」  
我發現自己正站在最不拿手的冰塊上面，根本抓不到平衡點，馬上狠摔下去。  
我扶著屁股在地上打滾哀嚎，昨晚已經慘摔過一回，連續重傷讓我痛得說不出話來。  
  
「你是誰！？」她驚恐地問。  
「是我啊！那個手手電筒！記得嗎？而且其實它叫手電筒，是種消耗乾電池的現代化科技，呃⋯⋯陛、陛下？」  
  
我不知道該不該直呼她的名字，但是看過這麼多中世紀小說，我想禮節還是很重要的。  
我不想被冰柱削斷腦袋，然後成為二十一世紀十大玄案的被害人之一。  
  
「昨晚我們在古城裡說過話，我叫Anna Flameboyd Anderson。你有印象嗎？」  
「Flame⋯⋯」  
  
她漸漸平靜下來，雖然仍有些困惑，但她的腦袋迴轉速度顯然比我快多了，馬上就想起昨晚我們如何相遇。  
  
「對，你是那個騎士，我想起來了。只是你看起來有點⋯⋯不一樣。」  
「哈，你可以說我看起來很不一樣！我習慣了。」  
  
就在說話之間，冰晶已經停止繼續佔據我的臥室，而她看起來也不那麼慌亂了。  
  
難道冰雪魔法會反應她的情緒？  
若真是這樣，那也未免太可愛了吧！  
  
她推開薄毯坐在床緣，將服裝理一理，認真地說：「我、我不是故意要再次攻擊你的，請接受我的歉意。」  
「噢，反正我在冰上摔習慣了，所以您不用擔心！反倒是我該道歉，居然頂著這副熊樣，在你睡醒時驚嚇你，我保證下次會先梳好頭的！」  
  
我衝她笑了笑，想放鬆些微的緊張氣氛，而她也很捧場地菀爾，一時之間沒人接話。  
我絞盡腦汁希望想個話題出來，但是一陣肚鳴卻打破了沉寂⋯⋯  
而我必須說，那不是從我的肚腩裡出來的聲音。  
  
哇，她臉紅了！真可愛⋯⋯！  
慢著，Anna！  
還呆著做什麼，快想想辦法！  
又開始飄雪了！  
  
我舉起手，決定把這個可愛的小插曲一肩扛下，說道：「噢，對不起，我肚子餓了！經過一晚大冒險，我餓得簡直可以吃下一頭牛！我想你大概有很多疑問，但是先讓我邀請你一同參與早餐好嗎？我不是自誇，但我可以做出超級美味的三明治還有冰摩卡。我立馬去準備早餐，順便把自己變回正常人類的模樣。在那之前請你先稍候。如果有什麼需要，請儘管告訴我！」  
「呃⋯⋯Anderson騎士？」  
  
Wow，酷斃了！我成了個騎士！  
雖然有那麼點彆扭，但是聽起來還挺不賴啊！  
  
「你可以叫我Anna。」  
「⋯⋯好的，Anna。」她說，「我想進行梳洗，可以請你帶我去盥洗室嗎？」  
「當然可以！這邊！」  
  
但是當我帶著她來到浴室時，發現她站在那傻了眼，不知該如何動手。  
  
Anna Anderson，你真是頭蠢熊！  
拜託動腦想想看，一個來自將近兩百年前的女王，如果知道紅外線感應水龍頭怎麼用，那她還真是腦袋高度進化的天才！  
  
「呃⋯⋯請等我一下！」  
  
我盡最快的速度，把儲藏室裡備用的新牙刷、毛巾、肥皂、洗髮精等沐浴工具組全部準備好，將清水漏在浴缸裡供她取用。  
梳子、髮夾、髮圈、浴袍，想得到的東西一字排開，幾乎覺得自己回到在飯店打工的日子。  
  
「相信我，你不會想穿著那身長袍，在這個又小又擠又熱的屋子裡移動。我隨意挑了幾件衣服，我保證它們都很乾淨，還有熊寶貝的味道！啊，那不是真的熊孩子的味道，而是一種洗衣精，只是它剛好叫做熊寶貝，我保證它很香！⋯⋯我想我該閉嘴了。總之，你可以放心穿上去！」  
「⋯⋯好的。」  
她接下我的衣服，看著放滿東西的浴室，顯得有些手足無措，但這是我最大的努力了。  
「要是需要幫忙，就喊我一聲。」  
  
她輕聲道謝，我則退出浴室替她關上門，瞬間覺得幾乎要累癱了。  
但是我的腦袋卻半點都不疲倦。  
  
我趕緊回房打理自己拉遢的外表，沒時間紮辮子了，只能以最快速度繫好兩條馬尾，換上淺綠色格紋襯衫和牛仔熱褲。  
回收好姐妹們放在信箱裡，早已經溫熱盜汗的兩杯摩卡，然後衝進廚房準備早餐。  
  
身為一個三明治中毒者，冰箱裡一定隨時要備妥能立刻做出十份頂級三明治的食材。  
拜高中時期在飯店打工所賜，我從熟識的主廚那裡，得來美味的鮪魚醬配方，以及摩卡咖啡的黃金比例。  
我敢說這附近的Brunch連鎖店，沒有一家比得上我的鮪魚三明治和冰摩卡套餐！  
  
不過問題來了。  
  
各位先生、女士，我的浴室裡面有一位女王。  
一個女王怎麼會沒有全國最好的三星級御廚？  
  
算了，我想女王陛下會體諒大學生的手工三明治沒有那麼好吃這件事。  
  
早餐很快就準備好了，但女王仍在浴室裡，和新世代都會時尚衛浴設備磨合，還沒有出來的意思。  
我趁著空檔把羞於見人的客廳稍事整理，還能做作地布置一下餐桌，在飯店磨練的功夫總算不是白費。  
  
「呃，Anna？」我聽見她打開門走出浴室，「謝謝你出借盥洗室，但我得先說聲抱歉⋯⋯」  
「怎麼⋯⋯」  
  
我轉過頭去，然後，凍結了⋯⋯精神上的。  
  
我是gay⋯⋯。  
我是說，我剛剛發現我可能是gay。  
就算原本不是，我可以現在馬上立刻飛出櫃子，然後大聲地說，我要為了這個女人出櫃！  
  
O. M. G.  
Oh. My. Holy. Fucking. God！！  
感謝天上的老爹老媽把我生下來，感謝我的好姐妹逼我選修近代考古學，還有他媽的Hans你總算做對一件好事，就是把我踢下那道硬得要命的樓梯，才能讓我遇見這麼一個終極尤物！  
  
她把那頭金髮放下來，編成一束長辮子垂在左肩，可愛的瀏海梳上頭頂。  
天啊，她一定是髮膠達人，那些貼在兩側的鬢髮弧度，簡直堪稱完美！  
紫色眼影突顯出她雙目的深邃，腮紅遮去她過白的膚色變得恰到好處，還有那對粉唇⋯⋯  
嗯，我猜女王除了帝王學以外，還專修過彩妝課與流行穿搭術。  
  
長版素面白襯衫，展現了那段常人無法擁有的腰線。  
我的九分貼身丹寧褲，在那雙又細又長的腿上，很殘酷地變成了七分褲，拉出毫無贅肉的腿部曲線，托高那，Wow，令人目不轉睛的翹臀！  
  
親愛的Arendelle國民，你們確實知道自己有個超級辣的女王嗎？  
  
她邁開步伐，長腿帶動腰際，牽動臀線左右搖曳，而我的腦袋只能跟隨著那嫵媚身姿癡癡擺動。  
  
「⋯⋯Anna？」  
「⋯⋯啊？」我的視線繞在那迷人的S形曲線上，久久不能自己。  
「你有聽見我說話嗎？」  
  
她不知何時已經走來我面前。  
  
喔，不行！太近了！  
陛下請留步！  
我的腦壓不能過高，否則我會管不住我的嘴。  
  
「呃、噢！陛下，我很抱歉，非常抱歉！我的靈魂有一瞬間從腦袋登出了，所以⋯⋯」  
「登出？」她好奇地問：「那是一種魔法嗎？」  
「⋯⋯嗯，有點像那個概念，是用來療癒腦袋的一種精神運動。倒是⋯⋯呃，你剛才想說什麼？」  
「我是想說，我很抱歉，我被沒有把手的水龍頭嚇到了，所以我⋯⋯一不小心又把它凍住了。」  
「⋯喔，真的？」  
  
我走回浴室探頭一看，比起冰凍的牆壁，這更是令人印象深刻。  
就像一隻藍色的章魚，張牙舞爪地黏在我的水龍頭上。  
  
「噢，wow！你在我的洗手台上造了一座精美的冰雕！真是巧奪天工！」  
「我向上天發誓我完全沒碰到它！真的！但是水卻自己流出來了！」女王在我背後試圖解釋她也很無辜。  
「陛下，事實上紅外線水龍頭最感人的地方，就是您不需要碰它，水自己就會出來了。」  
「紅⋯⋯紅外線？」她狐疑地看著沒有手把的水龍頭，似乎還有點膽顫心驚，只說：「但你或許得燒柴煮水，試試能不能把冰給融化。」  
「啊⋯⋯我們現在不燒柴了，其實。」  
「不燒柴？那熱水怎麼來呢？」  
「我們有瓦斯爐和熱水器，陛下。」  
「瓦斯⋯爐⋯⋯？熱水⋯⋯」  
  
糟糕，這就叫代溝吧？還是特別深刻的那種。  
我猜我有多得解釋不完的事物了。  
  
「晚點有空我再帶你賞析，瓦斯爐是怎麼治療人們不會砍柴的文明病。但在一切開始前，先吃早餐吧！你看起來有氣無力的，我有點擔心。」  
  
我帶著她來到餐桌前入座，替她拉開椅子，將兩個馬克杯端來桌上，一杯推在她面前。  
  
「我手邊比較好的咖啡豆都用完了，只有次級品，希望您別介意，陛下。」  
「你可以叫我Elsa，畢竟這裡不是議事廳，我們也不討論公事。不談政治就沒有階級，這是我的規則之一。」  
她拿起馬克杯嗅一嗅，似乎聞到了驚奇的甜香，問：「那是什麼神奇的味道？」  
「巧克力！」我笑得沾沾自喜，「豆子沒那麼好，但巧克力醬可是我精心挑選的，它可以拯救任何便宜的爛豆子！」  
  
我在她對面坐下，迫不及待要把潛艇堡塞進嘴裡。  
Elsa好像很喜歡特調摩卡，連續吞了好幾口，才伸手去拿三明治。剛開始細嚼慢嚥，咀嚼了幾下，就學著我的樣子張嘴咬住，眼睛都發亮了。  
  
「是你把我帶回來的吧？我得好好感謝你才行。」  
「那沒什麼！我只是揹你上樓而已。你輕得跟一隻小貓一樣，但是你卻比我高！那是最不公平的事了，所以你感謝我最好的方法，就是吃飽一點。」  
她格格笑著，「你很會說話，Anna。」而那是我聽過最悅耳的笑聲。  
「我不只很會說，還說很多呢！如果你覺得無聊一定要制止我再講下去，不然你可能會中聽！」  
「你怎麼會無趣？你大概是我見過最有趣的人了。而且⋯⋯我很少有機會能和同年齡的人像這樣坐著聊天。」  
  
Elsa笑得有些惆悵，和不久前那副頗具威嚴的女王模樣有所落差。  
這才應該是符合她年紀的女孩會有的煩腦心事，但是我依然不喜歡看見她眼睛裡埋藏的憂傷。  
  
「那我得先警告你，如果我在你周圍十公尺之內，你很少有機會能不說話！除非你先把我的嘴巴凍起來。」  
「你⋯⋯不怕我的魔法嗎？而且你的頭髮根本沒變回去。」  
  
她很在意打在我額上的魔法，把頭髮變成了白色。  
但是除了那一小撮髮色改變以外，其餘仍是滿頭茂盛的紅毛，我也絲毫沒有感覺哪裡不對勁。  
  
我收起笑容，擺出我最正經的神色來面對她。  
「關於你的魔法，Elsa，我有個問題非問你不可。」

  
她似乎被我的情緒所染，跟著緊張了起來，不安卻慎重地問：「什、什麼問題？」

  
「你想要堆雪人嗎？」

＊

「這真是太神奇了！」  
  
我們把我的宿舍客廳變成了滑雪場，絕對沒有人會相信，我在夏天把雪山裝備穿在身上，然後在客廳堆雪人。  
然而跟我相比，Elsa的衣著並沒有增加，依舊是我衣櫃裡的夏日時尚精選單品，看了都讓人要替她哆嗦。  
  
「你都不會覺得冷嗎？」我問。  
她在手掌心變出一顆較大的冰晶，懸在半空中閃爍轉動，笑著搖搖頭。  
「The cold never bothered me anyway.」  
  
也對，冰雪女王怕冷還得了？  
我真是問了個蠢問題。  
  
「你是怎麼變出冰和雪的？」  
「我⋯⋯我不知道該怎麼形容，但是有點像是用意念控制它。」  
  
Elsa說著，又動動手指，幾道閃著藍光的冰粒在她指間飛繞，隨著她手臂揮開，冰晶又消失無形。  
  
「謝謝你，Anna。你不但不怕我的魔法，還願意主動接觸它。」  
「我簡直愛死它了！你知道你甚至打敗了一種叫做『空調』的十大現代人不能沒有的科技之一嗎？看看牆上這台破機器，它還不會自己收集冷煤呢！所以有你多棒啊！根本不用擔心夏季電費支出！」  
  
我說得很過癮，但是字裡行間夾雜了很多日新月異的專有名詞，導致古城的女王不是很能跟得上我的節奏。  
  
Elsa盯著冷氣機，說道：「我不是很明白你說些什麼，但是⋯⋯謝謝？」她又問：「我對你說的手電筒很好奇，那是一種特殊的火炬嗎？它居然連被風吹拂都不會熄滅！」  
「我跟它也不是很熟，我想應該請google大神跟你解釋比較清楚。」  
「Google⋯⋯？那是一位天神嗎？」  
  
不行，Anna，別自顧自地全速迴轉！  
你眼前有個連DOS模式都不曉得的上世紀史詩片女主角，忽然跟她解說行動4G漫遊，她可能還以為我要去周遊列國，簽訂通商條款！  
還是先讓我們退出遊戲，回到上個存檔點重新讀取進度。  
  
「在我們開始探討工業革命之前，我要先問你，」我觀察著她的反應，「你知道自己可能不在你以為的時間和空間裡嗎？」  
「你是想說時空縫隙的那個預言吧？」她說：「我知道自己或許來到另一個時空，看到你所使用的一些器具我就懂了。但是Arendelle城還在，即使有那麼些改變，但或許不出個二、三十年吧？」  
「呃⋯⋯」  
我咬著下唇，不確定是不是應該坦白地告訴她事實。  
「你不止跨越了幾載，而是幾乎⋯⋯兩個世紀。」  
「什麼！？」她瞪大了眼。  
「事實上是180年左右。」  
  
噢，這是我今年夏天看到的第四場雪！  
  
「180年！？那Arendelle呢？昨晚我確實還在城堡裡面啊！」Elsa抱著頭，陷入前所未有的混亂，「Gerda、Christian⋯⋯！攝政王⋯⋯！鎮上的人們呢？噢，天啊！我該怎麼辦！？」  
  
她抓住我的手臂，眼睛裡充斥著擔憂、愕然，還有更多惶恐。  
我得承認她捏得我有點痛，寒氣不斷攀上皮膚，冷得牙齒都開始痠了。  
  
「沒關係、係係係！」我控制不住全身的顫抖，像個顏面神經失調的精神病患者，硬是擠出癡漢般的笑容，「等你冷冷冷靜下下來，我們再討論⋯⋯怎麼、怎麼辦辦辦。你說說說⋯⋯如何何？」  
「噢，Anna，我很抱歉！你趕快從我身邊走開，否則你會凍死！」  
  
Elsa把我向門邊推去，但跟她比起來我像隻熊一樣強壯。  
我挺直雙腳使出吃奶的力氣跟她反抗，然而我忘了自己沒有加強過抗冰魔法技能點數，腳下一點阻力都沒有，就這樣被她推著，一路滑向門邊。  
  
「不不不，我不⋯⋯不相相、相信！你凍死死死我讓我看、看看啊！」

＊

「唉⋯⋯你是我見過最有趣，但也是最瘋狂的人，Anna！」  
「我就喜歡瘋狂！」  
  
我咬住吸管，喝了一口熱摩卡，燙得舌尖刺痛無比。  
  
「重要的是你學會怎麼用微波爐了！噢耶——！」  
我開心地替Elsa鼓掌，替她解開成就的瞬間喝采。  
「那才不重要！」  
「怎麼會不重要？剛才可是古今文化交流最值得紀念的一刻！我們應該要拍照留念才對。噢！Elsa，你一定會愛死照相機的！」  
「Anna，停下來，你應該好好休息！」  
Elsa走來沙發邊，把熱毛巾包在我發紫的雙腿上。  
「你差一點被我害死！你怎麼能就那樣把水潑在腳上，任由它結凍呢！？」  
  
按照Elsa的說法，因為某種不明的原因，我並不會結凍。  
如果想要定住腳步，只能靠些外力幫忙，正好讓我看見了漏滿巧克力罐的發黃冷氣水。  
  
「下次釣魚我一定帶你去！我敢打包票，等解凍之後牠們都還活著，那我們就有超新鮮的魚可以吃了！」  
Elsa長嘆出聲，對於我進行高速亞空間跳躍的腦細胞，似乎已經決定放棄治癒，只是搖搖頭說道：「我該拿你怎麼辦才好？」  
「留下來？」  
「你說得對，況且我也沒別的地方可去了⋯⋯。」  
「你最好是別去其他地方了。萬一你問路人微波爐需不需要加木炭，我擔心你下一個目的地可能是精神病院。」  
「我不是說別再提那件事了嗎！」  
Elsa氣得滿臉羞紅，一顆雪球突然打在我頭上。  
「嘿！有必要這樣嗎？」  
「不准嘲笑一國女王！這是懲罰。」  
「剛才不是說沒有政治就沒有階級嗎，陛下？」  
「我⋯⋯我現在要說正事了！」  
  
她立刻將身體推離椅背，打直腰桿，企圖擺出女王的威信，不過脹紅的腮幫子出賣了她。  
  
她問：「關於預言，你知道的程度有多少？」  
幸虧Kai教授講解時，我很注意地聆聽，於是我邊回憶內容邊說：「我知道你出生時，那些很不會看場合的石精送了一個預言，說你的力量會失控，導致某些心懷不軌的大臣借題發揮，把它當作理由想將你拉下王位。然後事情真的發生，叛國賊也很天才地去找了魔法來對付你，接著⋯⋯你就穿越時空來到這了？」  
「比我想像的詳細很多呢。」  
  
Elsa輕捏著自己的左手，後來我發現那是她的習慣動作，尤其是當她在不安或徬徨的時候。  
  
「但你是從何得知的？」  
「我的歷史教授Kai，他有一本家傳古書，據說是你們的皇室日誌，撰寫人是他的曾祖父，好像叫⋯⋯Christine?」  
「你是說Christian吧！」Elsa眼睛一亮，「那是我們的管家，他就是皇室日誌的記錄人！」  
「我知道的內容，都是Kai教授從日誌中解讀出來的訊息。」  
「還知道別的什麼嗎？」  
「噢，還有一封Gerda寫給Christian的信，提到她要離開Arendelle。」  
「Gerda⋯⋯！噢，謝天謝地你沒事！」  
  
Elsa雙手交握，聲音很輕，情感卻很重。  
有個如此重視下屬的女王，怪不得家僕們這麼疼惜她，在她手下工作一定是既光榮又開心的事。  
  
「我就知道這些而已。」  
「那麼另一個預言呢？你沒有聽說過？」  
我皺起眉頭，搖搖腦袋說道：「該不會又是石精送的『禮物』吧？他們真該好好學習，不是任何能送的東西都會讓人高興！」  
  
Elsa苦笑一會，不曉得是因為對我的話有同感，還是因為我又忍不住說些不著邊際的事。  
  
「這個預言或許跟你有關，Anna。」  
「我？真的？」我想了想，立刻搖頭，「喔，不，別告訴我！我不想知道！」  
Elsa顯得有些意外，問：「為什麼？」  
「我不想知道自己幾歲結婚，我也不想知道自己會怎麼死掉，或者什麼時候會死掉，我又不是在演絕命終結站！」  
「Anna，不是你所想像的那種預言。這對我來說非常重要，我回不回得了家，或許全看你了。」  
  
那⋯⋯你能不回家嗎？其實我想這麼說。  
  
她的視線凝聚在我臉上，像把放大鏡聚光燒融我的眼珠，而我只能沐浴在那束聖光之下，成為盲目追隨女王的信徒。  
  
「⋯⋯你說吧。」  
「大約一年前，嗯⋯⋯我的一年前。那天是我的加冕典禮，儀式開始前，我的朋友Kristoff，他是皇家運冰官，同時也是石精谷出身。他⋯⋯」  
「等等，這個Kristofer是石精嗎？你僱用神秘種族當你的運冰官？那不會被動物保育協會控告嗎？」  
「他叫Kristoff，他是人類。Anna，我可以繼續了嗎？」  
「噢，當然！」  
「Kristoff說，石精族長老Pabbie有重要的事要告訴我，不能讓他人得知，於是我私下接見Pabbie。他給了我另一段預言，萬一我真的迷失在時光裡，至少還有一線希望能夠轉寰。他說，我會遇見能幫助我的人，而預言則是對此人的描述。預言說，『紅髮騎士來自黑暗，手持映照記憶的鏡子，和不畏風雪的火炬。騎士富有火焰的能量，不受冰晶所侵，是太陽照耀，是銀河閃爍，是月亮守護，駕著白駒轟隆呼嘯。』」  
Elsa看著我，篤定地說：「Anna，你就是火焰騎士！你和預言所說的一模一樣！」  
  
我不是故意分心，但是在我聽起來，那些字句在我玩過的RPG遊戲裡，就像學校課文一樣。  
考慮到Elsa應該不會胡謅，這個預言或許真的存在，但我卻不覺得那指的會是我。  
  
「我剛才冷到差點要領殘障手冊耶！而且我們不止廢除百姓一定要會砍柴技能的政策，我們現在出門逛購物中心也不騎馬了。你確定？」  
「對，我確定。但我不曉得『映照記憶的鏡子』指的是什麼，你昨晚有拿著類似的東西嗎？」  
「我拿著手電筒，還有⋯⋯一台DV。」  
「DV？那是一種鏡子嗎？」  
「那是用來錄影的機器。它可以記錄任何時刻的聲音和影像，只要你想看，隨時都可以看。上面有個小視窗，會播放錄好的畫面，就好像⋯⋯」  
  
我突然毛骨悚然。  
這巧合太噁心，讓我不敢接下去說。  
  
「就好像『映照記憶的鏡子』？」  
於是她代替我說了。  
「你瞧！我就知道是你！」  
  
Elsa雙眼乍放光芒，那是很美的萬花筒，幾乎要讓人目眩，但也拉高了我的腦壓。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯我不是想潑你冷水，但我得老實說，我根本不是什麼騎士，只是個樂儀旗隊的小小隊長，連劍都是拿來照牙縫的玩具，你最好別對我有太高的期望。看看我目前為止都做了些什麼！」  
「你救了我，讓我有得吃穿，有庇護所可躲。這些對我來說意義非凡，Anna。你不是騎士又如何，我現在就可以直接冊封你。你是我的恩人，那表示你就是我的希望！」Elsa拉住我的手，「我需要你的幫助，Anna Flameboyd Anderson，火焰騎士。」  
  
我抖了兩下肩膀，極力保持平常心。  
感覺很像有人拿支羽毛在心臟底下搔撓，用現代人的話說就是：爽爆了！  
  
我考慮了一會，說道：「我幫助你不是因為預言這麼說，而是因為我想幫助你，Elsa，你知道這並不一樣。」  
「我知道，所以我正在請求你的幫助，我一個人辦不到的。」  
「那你知道，其實就算你不說，我也會像個跟蹤狂一直跟著你，反倒是你得求我閃一邊去！」  
「你答應了？」Elsa手扶著胸口，由衷地展開笑容，將我的手握得更緊，「謝謝，Anna！謝謝你！」  
「那麼，女王陛下，我們該從哪裡開始？」


	3. 石精

## III. Living Rock

「那是我嗎？」

Elsa盯著電視螢幕困惑地問。

「⋯⋯我看起來好胖！」

我花了點時間向Elsa解說電視的用途，成功阻止她說出「那麼薄的板子裡居然有人」這句話，但沒想到堂堂女王也和普通女孩一樣在意身材問題。

「Elsa，你太過分了！你的腰明明細到我可以單手把你折斷，你卻說你很胖？這樣讓我情何以堪！我看起來活像喝醉的北極熊！」

我們正在觀看我昨晚在古城裡錄下的畫面，希望能取得一些線索。

「唉，Anna，我知道你在安慰我。」

「我才沒有！而且我比較需要被安慰好嗎！」我拿著搖控器將影片往前倒轉，「我們要找什麼？」

「⋯⋯我也不確定。」

我想了想，問道：「在你穿過時空縫隙前，發生了些什麼事？」

「⋯⋯當攝政王帶著士兵闖進城堡時，我正在執務室裡批閱文件。」

Elsa緩緩開口，氣息深沉凝滯，好像回憶那一段經過，幾乎要用光她的力氣。

「Gerda掩護我逃跑，但我逃進畫室時才發現叛軍老早等在那了。他們把我圍在中心，我情急之下使用了魔法，同時我的腳下突然現出一片金光，隱約聽見像是時鐘指針滴答的聲音，地面浮出形似魔法陣的圖象，接著當光芒消退時，我就只剩自己一個人了。」

「嗯⋯⋯跟Gerda在信中描述的一樣。那是什麼時候的事？」

「前天晚上吧？」

「前天晚上⋯⋯」

我想起那個莫名其妙的地震，只是晃了一下就沒再有動靜，難道那就是Elsa通過時空縫隙的瞬間引起的現象嗎？

那之後沒多久，我接到Ariel的電話，說學校後山下雪了⋯⋯。

Okay，現在我懂了。

那是Elsa引起的雪，甚至把古城結冰，正是因為她感到不安而產生情緒波動，牽引了她的冰雪魔法，就像剛才凍住我的房間一樣。

「我想自己還在城堡內，只是景物看起來略有不同，而且所有出口都被封死了，又看不出窗外的景象。我只好暫時躲回房間裡，直到我聽見有人聲靠近，但他們身穿奇裝異服，又搬進好多怪模怪樣的東西，我根本不敢靠近。不曉得過了多久，我以為沒再有人，想試著找找出口，接著就遇到你了。」

「你一定是兩天沒吃沒喝才會昏倒，幸虧我及時發現你！」

佈著冰晶的歪斜畫面，正播到Elsa失去意識跌落，我接住她以後，又是怎麼狼狽地爬出地面。

然而影片裡除了我的醜態以外，沒有其他主旨，當然也就沒有什麼值得關注的地方。

我拿出手機，點開教授傳來的資料瀏覽，瞧瞧有沒有任何蛛絲馬跡。

「那也是一面鏡子嗎？上面有好多字！」

Elsa對我的手機非常好奇似的，湊過來左看右看。

「噢，對，這是一塊很聰明的魔鏡。它喜歡我們逗它，你只要用指頭碰一碰，它就會告訴你任何你想知道的事！甚至可以用它跟世界另一邊的人說話！」

「真的？它的興趣真奇妙。我可以試試看嗎？」

「你別看它這樣，它也是性情古怪，要搔對地方才有反應，甚至認主人呢！它的主人是我，所以你最好別碰它。」

Elsa稍微退開了些，緊張地問：「它會咬人嗎？」

「它只會鬧脾氣不理你而已，放心！但我還有另外一塊魔鏡，它跟我比較生疏，但是沒聰明到會認主人，只要知道通關密語，誰都可以馴服它！很簡單，連巷口的奶奶都會！」

我都不知道自己讓Elsa認識了什麼生禽猛獸，使她對這種叫做智慧型手機的鏡子型態生物，感到莫名敬畏。

我指著螢幕，放大其中一份文件，說道：「噢，我想起來了！Gerda的信裡寫著，被捕的石精好像懂得這個時間魔法！」

「石精被捕？」Elsa驚聲一呼，「噢不，竟然是真的⋯⋯！」

「你想起什麼了嗎？」

「我聽說過有人打算入侵石精谷的消息，但是在我能確認以前，我就來到這裡了。天啊⋯⋯！」

「會不會是那個攝政王，為了找到能應付你的魔法的手段，才企圖攻佔石精谷？」

「都是我害了他們⋯⋯！」Elsa痛心地咬著下唇，低頭看著不斷冒出冰霧的雙手，喃喃唸著：「要是我沒有魔法的話⋯⋯」

「要是你沒有魔法的話，你就無法解救他們了，Elsa。」

我拉住她的兩隻掌心，很冷，但是我沒有放開。

「Anna⋯⋯」

「如果不是因為你的魔法很強大，那個該死的攝政王才不會走投無路，用這麼卑劣的方式來對付你呢！你要感到自豪才對啊！別跟我說你不喜歡你的魔法，光看你的眼神就知道你愛死它了！冰雪魔法就是你，你就是它。永遠別否定自己，Elsa。它很美，就跟你一樣！」

Elsa手上的冰霧慢慢消散，她看了看自己，又看了看我，淺笑著說：「謝謝你，火焰騎士。我想你的火焰魔法奏效了，很溫暖。」

「相信我，Elsa。我們可以一起解決的！」

我們相視而笑，好像突然間對自己都充滿了自信。

「Okay，現在，聰明的女王陛下有何高見？」

Elsa想了想，很快就開口：「我需要你帶我回城堡一趟。」

「當然沒問題！不過為什麼？」

「我不知道石精谷遭到入侵的狀況如何，但他們分佈滿山遍野，或許有逃過一劫的石精。而他們是十分長壽的生物，活個一、兩百年也不是問題。」

「噢！可能還有石精活著，直到現在！」

「我也只是猜測，但值得一試。他們懂得魔法，如果能找到石精，或許可以問問時空魔法怎麼用。可是，我不曉得石精谷的位置，但我記得城堡書庫裡有我父親留下的地圖，我想去找找看。」

「那表示我們得去我的學校，希望考古隊別把東西都搬光了。」

我把芥綠色的小背包扔在桌上，隨意丟了錢包和可能需要用到的東西進去。

Elsa走來我身邊幫忙收拾行李，問道：「你的學校很遠嗎？我們該怎麼去？」

昨晚為了帶回Elsa，我請Marshall開車載我們一程，因此機車仍停在學校停車場。

我還剩下的選擇只有⋯⋯

「如果陛下不嫌棄，你願意與我兜個風嗎？」

「終於有個我喊得出名字的東西了。」

Elsa接住我的掌心，跨上我背後的位置，兩隻手拉在我的衣襬，穿著小布鞋的腳穩穩放在踏板上。

「而且它是白色的！Anna，預言說的白駒跟你的腳踏車相符。」

「噢！鐵做的白馬！但是它沒有轟隆隆啊⋯⋯還是說轟隆隆其實指的是我的嘴巴？那我可以把吵鬧的個性怪給預言嗎？」

「呵呵，」Elsa輕拍在我肩上，「你一點也不吵，只是想說的話太多，而你總是知道怎麼逗人開心。」

「所以我現在是專職逗女王開心的騎士嗎？你遭殃了，Elsa！因為這大概是全世界最好的工作，你就算不付薪水，我也要霸佔崗位拒絕辭職，還會像追尾飛彈一樣，黏在你屁股後面，轟隆隆地講個不停！」

「我猜你會告訴我什麼是追尾飛彈對吧？」

「還用說嗎？就是我啊！噢，你看那家店，絕不要買他們的甜甜圈，你會後悔。」

＊

我就像轟炸機一樣，沿途從沒停下三寸不爛之舌，而Elsa未曾感覺不耐，也沒有要我放慢速度，只是靜靜聆聽。

當然她也可能是偷偷放空，隔絕掉我這個聒噪的高頻率電波塔。

「我們到了！在踏進校區之前，Elsa，有些重要的事情我得告訴你。」

我把腳踏車栓在警衛室後方，確保Marshall的保全攝影機能照到車子，免得Hans那混蛋又把口香糖黏在我的椅子上。

「光天化日之下，總是有很多LV.1的雜魚出沒。他們都是未進化生物，生活層次比較低一點，第一次看到『職業：女王』的LV.99冰系白金魔導士，總是會像蒼蠅一樣繞過來圍觀。你就裝出冰山美人的模樣就好，剩下的本騎士來應付！」

Elsa聽得很認真，雖然看起來仍有點問號在到處飛舞。

「⋯⋯我可以理解為，有很多人會想靠過來跟我說話，所以我只要躲在你背後不回應就好了？」

我裝模作樣地驚嘆：「Elsa！我愛死你了！你是目前為止唯一能正確翻譯Anna語的人，連我最好的朋友都沒辦法做到！可憐的Ariel，我要把最好的朋友寶座交給別人了。」

「謝、謝謝？」

Elsa有些羞澀地把頭髮推去耳後，我不得不承認那模樣太刺激心臟。

「你等會最好別擺出這表情，被迷得神魂顛倒的只有我一個就夠了！而且你不會希望大家瘋狂地擁上前，只為了要你的電話號碼，然後你因為緊張而把整個學校都變冷凍庫吧？」

「不、當然不想。」

「非常好！那麼陛下，我們可以出發了。」

我舉起手臂，真的以為自己是個護衛女王的騎士，等待她把手搭上來。

Elsa勾著我的手，像隻擔驚受怕的小兔子，一邊走一邊不安地到處張望。雖然她已經盡量保持平靜，但我仍能從她掐住我的力道，感覺出她正在不安。

越往校內深入，經過身邊的學生就越多，當然被投射的目光也直線激增。

「Anna，你⋯⋯你是名人嗎？我聽見大家都在講你。」

我雖然是校內眾所皆知的旗隊隊長，但眾人的主要焦點，絕對是我牽著的這位金髮美女。

「噢，我的臉他們都快看膩了，所以相信我，他們都是在看你。」

「我⋯⋯我該怎麼辦？」

我輕輕握住她緊捏在我臂膀上的手，說：「變得跟我皮膚上的冰晶一樣酷就好了。」

她低頭看見我的手臂被凍成紅色，驚呼一聲就準備要鬆手，但我用力扣住她的手腕，就是不想讓她放開。

「想像你自己現在頭上頂著皇冠，披著斗蓬，剛離開繁忙的執務室，因為女王想要到後花園喝茶休息。做你自己，My Queen。」

Elsa點點頭，牙關咬得緊緊的，雖然已經逐漸放鬆，眼神卻還是戰戰兢兢的，但對她來說是很大的進步了。

「Conceal, don't feel⋯」

她忙著跟自己說話，不斷重複那幾個字眼，好像那是能夠抑制魔法失控的咒語。

然而在我看來，那非但沒能奏效，反倒在增生她的焦慮。

「Anna？我以為你說過週五不會來學校的？」

我正想問Elsa一些問題時，熟悉的聲音攔住我們。

我回過頭，瞧見兩個可人的女孩靠近。

「嗨，Punzie！」我向棕色短髮的女孩招呼。

「別告訴我，你只是不想訓練旗隊新人，才把事情都丟給我！」金色長髮的女孩，則是來興師問罪。

「Alice，你聽說過學術研究嗎？我剛加入一個很嚴肅的歷史挖掘專題，在探討一個國家的未知結局！更重要的是，他們有個有錢、有權、有魔法的超正女王，而我只剩一年能夠收集她的三圍資料和徵友條件！你曉得這是多麼深刻的議題嗎？」

旗隊副隊長打斷我的話，插嘴道：「好了好了，我聽不懂你到底想說什麼，閉嘴好嗎？」

「Alice昨晚夢遊症發作，下床踩了她的兔子一腳，結果被咬了一口，所以今天心情很差，你別刺激她。」

Rapunzel，短髮的拉拉隊長，在我耳邊悄聲說了幾句，接著從她的提袋裡拿出幾只信封。

「還有，慣例的那個。」

「不會吧，Rapunzel？別又來了！」我不用看就知道那些是什麼東西，忍不住抱怨：「你知道我不會收下它們！」

「我沒辦法拒絕學妹們的請求啊！換作是你看到那些小狗般水汪汪的眼神，你說得出『不』嗎？而且罪魁禍首根本就是你自己！你該加強的是弱到爆的女友力，不是已經破表的男友力！」

「如果我收下會被誤會的！這可不像阿姨寄來問候的八卦信，可以順手丟進垃圾桶，而是情書啊，Punzie！」

「我知道⋯⋯等等，你把我媽寄的信丟進垃圾桶？」

Rapunzel和我不僅是朋友，也有一點血緣關係，基因學上來說，我們可以算是表姐妹。

「我只是舉例而已！總之這是最後一次了，下不為例！」

Alice悻悻然地說：「我聽你這麼說過大概九百次了吧⋯⋯。去交個新男友不就得了？」

「那不是我的第一順位，謝謝。」

今天早上才在我內心的小宇宙，發表過出櫃宣言。

不過我還沒打算認真執行這項意料之外的科學大發現，還是讓我再實驗一陣子，瞧瞧是不是陽性反應。

等到真的確定中了我旁邊這個女王的冰毒時，再來做個深度的自我檢討。

噢，該死！

我犯了騎士的大忌！

怎麼能丟下女王在旁邊，自己跟別人聊那麼開心！

我看了Elsa一眼，她原先和我併肩站著，現在已經縮去我身後，只露出高我半截的頭，臉上倒是裝得很淡定，好像我們只是在排隊，等著買美國隊長的限量版公仔。

「Anna，這女孩是誰？你不介紹一下嗎？」

Rapunzel對我的背後靈很感興趣，她是個好奇寶寶，任何新鮮的人事物都逃不過她的目光。

「我想你知道，我們站在這裡的5分鐘內，每個人都在談論她。」

好極了，Punzie，你最會的就是火上加油！

當現場焦點聚集到冰雪女王身上時，她那假出來的撲克臉也快崩解了。

我感覺她用盡吃奶的力氣在控制面部肌肉，同時也幾乎要把我的手臂捏碎，然後不斷向我的背部擠壓而來，好像這樣就可以入侵我的身體，從大家的視線裡消失。

然而我能感覺到的，只有貼在我背脊上，那非常美妙的柔軟對杯組。

「她是、呃⋯⋯我⋯⋯朋友的曾祖父的老闆的孫女？」

Alice翹起眉梢，說道：「好遠的關係。」

Rapunzel顯然沒打算理會我在說什麼，走上兩步，堆滿笑容說道：「嗨，我是Rapunzel，Anna的表妹兼朋友！」

「⋯⋯你好。」

Elsa硬是強迫自己出聲，然而臉頰似乎快要抽筋了，卻還想繼續假裝從容，導致她就像打了肉毒桿菌，那張臉要酷不酷、似笑非笑的，反而⋯⋯很性感。

同時我看見眼前的兩個甜心，瞬間變成兩顆脹大的紅色氣球。

不妙⋯⋯。

我想不是我的問題，任誰見了這美得冒泡的女王都會淪陷。

「Punzie！你是有男友的人，端莊點！」我低聲唸了她一句。

「但、但、但是⋯⋯」

她說了半天也說不出個所以然，一旁的Alice則疑似連夢遊症都發作了。

這時，我感覺到周遭起了一陣騷動，路邊的草坪似乎慢慢結起薄霜，在太陽底下晶晶亮亮的，溫度也在緩緩滑降。

不能再逗留下去，要是等到大家發現冰霜是從Elsa腳下蔓延出去的，那可就不是只有騷動而已了。

「聽我說，我們有急事趕著要辦，這會影響到滑雪場的收益，所以我們得走了，Bye！」

我連忙道別，在她們還身處無我夢中時，拉著Elsa繞往校內學生較少行經的小路，穿過建築物往後山前進。

「抱歉，Elsa，我不應該停下來聊天的。你還好嗎？」

「不是你的錯。我只是⋯⋯不太習慣被人群包圍。」

她沒像剛才那樣緊緊黏著我，沒有旁人在，她整個人就像洩氣皮球放鬆下來，似乎剛剛對她來說太過刺激了。

我們原本只是彼此勾著手肘，不知何時變成牽著對方的掌心，好像一切都是非常自然的事情。

「但你是女王吧？你總是得和臣子或人民說話不是嗎？」

「我⋯⋯」她覷了我一眼，有些心虛地帶開視線，「因為魔法的緣故，我直到成年即位為止，一直都關在城堡裡度過，從未踏出城門一步，連侍人都很少交流，直到一年前才開始和外界接觸。所以⋯⋯」

她的聲音越說越細小，好似那是多麼見不得人的事情。

「所以你敢跟我講話還真是奇蹟了！」

「你不一樣，跟大家不一樣，跟你說話並不會讓我覺得不安。」

「那是因為預言，還是因為我不會結凍？」

「⋯⋯我也不知道。」

「Elsa，難道你都不會生氣嗎？」我倒是很替她生氣，「魔法是你的天賦，用它是你的權利，憑什麼因為大家害怕被你冰封，就要限制你使用魔法！」

Elsa好像對我的反應有些意外，但她早已經壓抑成性了，悲觀的思考方式不是那麼容易被改變，仍舊說著：「但我確實無法精準地控制魔法。若不是你不會結凍，我可能已經害死你了！」

「好，我換個方式跟你說。有一隻熊住在森林裡，他全身黃毛，說話很會破音，還喜歡穿緊繃的紅色T恤，卻不願意穿褲子。但這些都不是重點，重點是他非常愛吃蜂蜜，而且命運眷顧他，總是不知為何經常有蜂蜜送到他面前。森林裡的蜂蜜幾乎快被他採光了，因此大家都抵制他去採蜂蜜，最後他再也不能吃最愛的食物，就這樣過著鬱鬱寡歡的日子，導致智能嚴重退化，只能用不怎麼聰明的小腦袋不斷製造悲劇。如果是你，你覺得如何？」

我想我得把家裡的迪士尼頻道暫時鎖住，免得Elsa發現其實不是那麼一回事。

Elsa擰著眉頭問：「⋯⋯不公平？」

「這就對了嘛！跟你的狀況一樣啊！」

「⋯⋯是嗎？」她狐疑地說。

完了，連我自己好像也有點不太相信。

「當然是啊！你身邊的人只知道雪都是來自天上，但是你認識冰晶核、水汽和冰點三兄弟，知道要把他們一起找來討論，今天雪花應該長什麼樣子。你只是還沒跟輻射交到朋友，因為她太自我感覺良好，你抓不到虛無飄渺的她，但不代表你永遠不會！大家應該要給你們深入了解彼此的機會，開個下午茶派對也好啊！等你跟輻射交換手機號碼，要解凍廚房裡的魚還不簡單？怎麼能因為預言說你會失控，就不相信你可以不失控？連我都在失控了，為什麼你不可以失控？這就叫不公平！」

我說得臉紅氣喘，不是因為肺活量差，事實上也還不錯，而是因為我好替她生氣。

Elsa像是看到一個嬰兒拿著鐵條在走鋼索似的，愣著滿眼啞口無言。

「Anna我⋯⋯從來沒有人替我這樣想⋯⋯。」

Elsa停下腳步，而這次我感覺到她手心的溫度，和我一樣是熱的。

她雖然在笑，可是那對總往上揚的眉頭，讓她看起來鬱悶難平。

一點淚光搖動著藍色眼珠，那模樣太複雜，我想像不出她在遙遠的過去到底都經歷了什麼。

呼吸跟著困難了起來。

「Anna！？」

當我聽見她在耳邊失措驚呼時，我才察覺自己已經衝動地抱緊了她。

好不容易回升的溫度又在往下跌落，女王則慌張地不知該怎麼辦，兩隻手在空中拍來拍去，可能隨時會像個天使一樣飛走。

「我心碎了，Elsa，安慰我一下。」

其實是我想安慰這個放棄悲傷的天使。

光是看她那副想找人哭訴，但是又必須按耐悲傷強打精神，只因為要做好人們期望中的女王模樣，就已經替她心碎八百次了，雖然她肯定覺得我是情緒起伏激烈的更年期婦女。

「噢⋯⋯我還以為沒什麼事情可以讓你傷心呢。」她比我想像的還快就控制住魔法，輕輕拍著我的背脊柔聲說話。

「你讓我覺得很傷心。」

「什麼！？我、我說錯什麼了嗎？」Elsa好像很錯愕這居然是自己害的，急忙問起原因。

「不是，是我錯了。你明明很溫暖，我卻一直叫你冰雪女王。對不起，Elsa，我以後不再那樣說了。」

我退開來笑著向她解釋，看見眼前的女孩因為我的話，高興得羞紅了臉，這比什麼都來得寶貴。

「你是我見過最甜的女孩了，Anna。」

「噢，你剛才偷舔了我一口對嗎？」

她羞澀地笑著，輕輕用手肘撞了我一把。

「不瞞你說，我其實是最先端科技的生化人，主要成份是巧克力。下次我喝完咖啡就會變成Anna摩卡風味，到時候你可以再舔一口看看！」

我重新將她的手肘勾好，帶著她繼續前行。

Elsa搖搖頭，一副拿我沒轍的模樣，格格笑著說：「你真是沒藥救了。」

「嘿，我很認真耶！還是你比較喜歡巧克力餅乾？噢，我跟你說，巧克力香蕉蛋糕也很讚！等我吃過之後，光是聞到我，你就會流口水了！」

「女王才不會流口水。」

＊

我們靠近後山山坡，地下古城的入口邊圍了許多工人，他們身上都穿著藍色的工作服，背後印著"Poseidon"字樣，那是Ariel的父親Triton所經營的挖掘公司。

周邊停滿了機具和怪手，他們似乎想把入口拓寬，正在討論如何不破壞遺跡就達到目的。

紅髮的Ariel在其中十分醒目，他正在跟一個黑髮帥哥鉅細靡遺地說話，臉快要黏在一起的那種。

哈，那八成是她那個從海上歸來的男友Eric。

「Anna？沒課的日子居然還能看到你出現，今天不會下紅雨吧⋯⋯。」

Belle捧著一疊厚重的資料走向我，一臉難以置信的表情。

「嗨，Belle。」

真糟糕，有時候朋友多似乎也不是好事。

而且在下紅雨之前，我看今天的降雪機率大概有99.9%吧。

「這位是？」

Belle很快就注意到另一個女孩，略微探頭想看個仔細。

Elsa嚇得渾身一顫，我想起不久前的小意外，立刻挪動腳步擋在她面前。

「噢，她是⋯⋯她是我的遠房親戚。」

Belle顯然有些意外，問道：「你除了Rapunzel以外還有別的表親？怎麼沒聽你說過？」

「這個嘛，故事很複雜！總之經過一段冰河時期之後，在港口貿易繁盛的當下，冰塊業日漸蕭條，傳統產業面臨轉型發展的關鍵時刻，我們終於相認了。還不快恭喜我！」

「⋯⋯喔？好吧，無論如何家族團聚都是件喜事。恭喜你們！」

Belle知道花時間問我到底想表達什麼，根本是徒勞無功的事，於是她很早就學會怎麼忽略Anna語，若無其事地將視線轉移到Elsa身上，友善地說道：「你好，我是Belle，來自法國的交換學生。」

「⋯⋯你好。」Elsa兩頰略紅，視線直射地面，一旦坐立難安就會引發習慣動作，伸手把頭髮撥去耳後，咬著下唇扭捏了一會，生澀地說：「我⋯⋯我是Elsa。」

你其實是故意的吧，Elsa？

假裝不經意，其實早就計算好，要用魅力把新時代國民全員納入你的麾下吧？

Belle也是禁不住女王性感的小動作，由不得呆了一會，但不愧是知性美人，她的自制力比其他女孩好多了。

「Elsa？」Belle望向我，「嘿，那不正好是冰雪女王的名字嗎？」

「對啊！是不是很巧？我今天早上還在跟她說這件事呢！」

我立刻搶著接話，藏在背後的手，拉緊話題中的本人，並且不斷向她發射腦波，希望她別在這裡營造浪漫但不合時宜的雪景。

「而且你知道嗎？Elsa的祖先過去是皇室關係人，所以她也很了解古城的一切，說不定能幫上我們的忙呢！對吧，Elsa？」

我不停眨眼，專心想著：說對，Elsa，說對！

她感受到我熱切的目光，遲疑了一會才說：「呃⋯⋯對。」

Belle不疑有他，點頭說道：「如果Kai教授知道這件事，他一定會很高興的。」

「不過在那之前，我們可以下去看一下嗎？昨天晚上我不小心掉了一個勛章在裡面，我得下去找找。」

「你可是小組組長，當然可以下去。不過他們今天搬了不少東西進去，你們要留意腳步。」

「沒問題。」

比起昨晚，古城裡多了許多照明，腳印也遍布四周。

機器雖然運進來了，但是看起來還沒開始考古作業，我們得趕在工人動手前取得線索。

「接下來可能要由你帶路了。」

我望向Elsa，然而她卻感覺對這裡有些陌生。

「這裡好像是閣樓吧，我從沒來過這裡。」

「我想也是，要是女王自己爬上來清掃頂樓，我一定把整潔優良的旗子掛在你門上。」

「但我的房間都是自己整理沒錯，因為侍人們不能靠近⋯⋯。」

「我知道為什麼！」我大聲地插嘴，「每次別人動過之後，我們就再也找不到東西了，你說是不是很奇怪？為什麼大家幫忙整理房間時，都是按照他們自己的方式整理，但其實他根本不睡那裡！」

我知道城堡到處都能勾起Elsa最封閉的回憶，這裡是她度過孤單歲月的地方，同時也是她的家。

家應該是讓人最舒適放鬆的心靈港灣，但她卻只能關在房裡，還得限制情緒膨脹，唯恐傷害別人。

如果這是個巨大的鳥籠，那我帶她回來幹什麼？

「而且，說到你的房間，」我轉向她，露出滿面的笑意，「你待會可以帶我去參觀一下嗎？既然沒人進去過裡面，那我就是第一個踏進女王寢室的幸運兒囉？」

「其實我父母進去過了。」

然而Elsa不愧是天使，比純水還要純，讓我覺得自己好像沾染了很多不必要的雜質。

「噢，他們毀了我的小計劃⋯。」我裝得很失望，下一秒卻又笑了，「沒關係！他們是你爸媽，進去你房間是理所當然，所以不能算。我只是一般路人而已，所以我仍然是第一個進去的！」

「Anna，你不是一般人，別忘了你是火焰騎士啊。」

「我當然沒忘！只是想提醒你，以後我的榮譽頭銜會變成『史上第一個踏進Elsa女王寢室的火焰騎士』！而且每個人都會知道我進去過你的房間，我可以到處去炫耀，多開心啊！」

Elsa微紅著臉，說：「這稱號聽起來有點奇怪⋯⋯。而且只是進去我的房間，有那麼稀奇嗎？」

「這麼說你答應讓我進去囉？太好了！」

Elsa無奈地笑著，搖頭說道：「⋯⋯跟你聊天我總是不知道主題是什麼，但卻又覺得很有趣。」

「我們要去參觀你的房間耶，真是棒極了！Elsa的房間！Elsa的房間！」

「我們今天的目的是書庫對吧？」

「對啊！Elsa的房間！Elsa的房間！」

如果我真的像她所說，能讓她覺得開心，整天在她身邊扮小丑，讓憂鬱成性的女王臉上露出笑容，也是個很棒的騎士任務。

按昨晚的路線，我們走下又高又陡的階梯進入主城中。

經過幾處轉角，Elsa總算認出了方位，往旋轉梯下前進。

穿過幾條長廊，我們來到一處掛滿歷代王家肖像畫的短廳，這裡似乎就是閱覽室。

身處其中，先代君王們的目光，都在監視著我們的一舉一動，只有唯一一張肖像並未直視前方，而是描繪著側臉。

「Elsa，你一定是專業模特兒，知道側臉入鏡看起來比較立體。」

Elsa正專心地找東西，聽我開口之後，也跟著走過來觀看畫像。

「那是加冕式前，請繪師站在城堡外，隔著窗替我繪製的畫像。那是我第一次面對陌生人，我不敢直視他的方向，只好採取我覺得比較安全的方式⋯⋯。」

「請讓我在這裡獻上一個吉報，陛下！記得我說過魔鏡附屬的相機APP嗎？它還附帶柔焦和美肌模式呢！當然我想你的美貌，不需要用上那些邪魔歪道的現代化巫術。重點是你不需直視攝影師，即使是側面圖，都有PS大神可以幫你做成正面3D特效，有如聖駕親臨！」

「Anna，你想做什麼都行，但是先讓我們進去書庫吧？我想我找到入口了。」

Elsa推著我漫步在雲端的腳步離開宇宙，進入一扇雙開門，裡面並沒有我想像的那麼寬敞，但昏暗的空間裡，卻也排滿了我可能一輩子都看不完的書，每座書架都高出我好幾個腦袋。

Elsa拉著我的手臂控制手電筒的光線，根本沒打算理會周遭的這些書本，直直走向書庫深處。

「Elsa，你不是來找書的嗎？這是想帶我去令人臉紅心跳的圖書館隱密角落囉？你放心，我不會大叫的。」

Elsa詫異地瞥了我一眼，脹紅臉在我臂上輕輕甩了一掌。

「你在說什麼，我就是要找書！Anna，專心這一會就好了，待會你要說什麼都行，忍耐一下好嗎？」

我收起嘻皮笑臉的模樣，立馬擺出正經八百的肅穆神色，「是的，陛下。等會再為您報告十四行情詩的讀書心得。」

Elsa嘆了口氣，顯然是一副脫力苦笑，抬起我的手電筒，在最裡面的書架上四處探照，最終將視線定在小腿高度的層架，伸手去推動一本金色封皮的書。

喀喀兩個深沉的聲響來自書架後方，眼前的整面書架竟自動向後嵌入牆中，接著嘎啦嘎啦地往旁邊滑開。

眼前赫然出現一個三坪大小的隱藏空間，中央擺著一張佈滿灰塵和蛛網的書桌，牆邊還有些瓷器與陶罐，餘下的角落同樣存放著滿滿的書，書齡卻看來更加古老。

「Wow！一座真正的密室！沒想到我能活著見到一個⋯⋯！」

我驚訝地看著地板和牆面，想知道這到底是用什麼原理建造成的小暗室，同時Elsa已經走進其中，開始尋找她的目標物。

「有了！」

她從書架上取下一本紫紅色的古書，飛快翻開書頁，突然有張紙從中飛了出來，她彎腰拾起發黃的破舊紙張，上面繪著簡易的地圖。

「就是這個！石精谷的地圖！Anna，我找到了！」

我湊上前去看了一眼，雖然畫得簡略，卻能一目瞭然，「看上去⋯⋯好像很遠。」

「按照我父親的說法，騎馬大約需要將近一個鐘頭路程。」

「嗯，我想神秘種族不會住在轉角200公尺就能到的地方，更不用說附設停車場了⋯⋯。」

「你知道這可能是哪裡嗎？」

「我不太去深山面壁思過，所以你知道嗎，我們現在需要的是一張現代地圖。然而很不幸的，我家裡沒有，所以我們得去買一份。」

Elsa點點頭，問：「你說過的那個到處都有，很方便的店有嗎？」

「便利商店。對，他們有賣，但是最近的一間得回到我家那裡，不順路。我是知道往山上的途中有間雜貨店，但⋯⋯他們的東西實在有點貴得不合理。」

「沒關係，我願意出錢。」

「我知道陛下你不缺錢，但是用古代貨幣我們大概無法結帳，還可能被當成具有高度智慧和生活質量的上流名媛殭屍，所以還是我付吧。」

Elsa似乎沒想那麼多，這才驚覺她身處於遙遠的時空，說道：「噢，對⋯⋯！麻煩你了，Anna。」

她把地圖小心翼翼地折好收進我的背包裡，接著將書本放回架上，退離那間小密室，使一切變回原樣。

「那我們怎麼去呢？我想你說過你們現在不騎馬了，腳踏車又太慢。」

「陛下，您放心。」我拍拍胸口，「火焰騎士都替您想好了！」

我們回到警衛室後方，這次選擇將腳踏車留在這裡，牽出我每天上下課的交通工具。

「咳咳！為陛下您介紹，這是我真正的座騎，我叫她戴安芬675！」

我將機車拉出警衛室車棚，驕傲地向Elsa展示我的寶貝愛車。

「而且你猜怎麼著？她是白色，還轟隆隆的呢！」

我跨上機車發動引擎，改造過的戴安芬噴出低沉但不刺耳的轟轟聲響，好像唱藍調爵士的女低音，沙啞卻性感。

Elsa被突來的引擎聲嚇著，渾身一顫，驚呼著退了一步。

「這是什麼東西？也不像是腳踏車。」

雖然有點不道德，但是每次看到她這樣的反應，都讓我有很想捉弄她的念頭。

「她就像匹馬，但是別看她這樣，她也很挑食，不吃草專喝油！因為她全身都是鋼骨，所以需要滋潤一下關節，強化心肺功能，這樣才能跑得馳久！她看起來很慓悍，但是很溫順。上來吧！」

Elsa還在躊躇，大概是知道非乘坐她不可，所以正在克服內心的掙扎，細小地移動腳步靠近車邊。

我忍著笑意，說道：「對，就是這樣，別害羞，Elsa。」

「我真的可以騎乘她嗎？她⋯⋯很大聲。」

Elsa戰戰兢兢地扶著我爬上後座，我借走Marshall的安全帽，把自己的遞給她。

「你知道我愛死你的髮型了，而且痛恨破壞它，但是為了安全起見，還是把安全帽戴上吧。」

「乘坐她很危險嗎？」

「她很快，而且我們也許要爬山，所以路程會有些顛簸，這是在保護你。不過為了預防萬一，你還是抱緊我比較保險。」

人總是要懂得適時為自己謀福利。

「這樣可以嗎？」

「非常舒適！⋯⋯我是說您覺得舒適就好了，陛下。」

真是餿主意⋯⋯。

現在我得全神灌注地騎車才行，免得分神去享受S型人體工學，緊貼在背部的夢幻級感觸。

「下一站，Oaken's雜貨店！」

＊

「你們現在的雜貨店，還附有三溫暖啊？」

Elsa捧著安全帽抬頭望向小店招牌，略顯意外地說。

「那是這家店才有的特色，因為老闆幾乎每天都泡溫泉，即使是夏天也不例外。所以雖然他看起來是個高大的硬漢，皮膚卻很好。」

我拔起鑰匙不情願地離開機車，還沉浸在每次煞車時，來自背後的集中托高強效舒壓按摩器。

享受那令人魂牽夢縈的美麗餘韻，感覺人生都圓滿了。

雜貨店就在距離學校大約兩、三公里處，準備進入山路前的最後一個十字路口旁。

木頭建造的小屋門外陳列著許多擺設，都是些奇形怪狀的矮小木雕人像。它們穿戴著不合時宜的聖誕衣帽和鬍鬚，露出斗大的鼻子，令我想到白雪公主童話中的七矮人。

我推開門領著Elsa進入其中，燈光昏黃，店內空間並不寬裕，頂多能停放六台自用車左右的大小。

牆邊被立式冰箱及冷凍庫佔據，中央排了幾列商品貨架，吃的用的全部混在一起，東西不是那麼好找，通常問老闆是比較快的選擇。

「Yoohoo——！」

出現了，老闆的獨特招呼語。

「Yoohoo，Oaken。」

「噢，Anna！最近很常看到你呢！」

Oaken是個有著紅色捲髮的巨人大叔，站起身來幾乎就要撞到天花板，但是總坐在狹窄的櫃台後面，一點都不覺得擁擠或是彆扭，因為做生意就是他的人生樂趣。

他穿著咖啡色的polo衫，頭上頂著小圓帽，笑容推起圓潤的兩頰，舞動靈活的指頭向我招手。

「夏季商品大優惠！泳裝和海灘鞋半價出清，還有我自已發明的防曬乳，ya？」

果不其然，Oaken的魔鬼推銷術又開始了。

他不斷介紹聲稱是自己手工製的產品，而那些沒貼標價的東西，通常是店裡最貴的。

這時絕不能說yes或no，否則只會著他的道。

「噢，聽起來很棒！」我敷衍一句，移動腳步在貨架之間穿梭，接著開始分散他的注意力。「你怎麼沒刮鬍子？」

「因為我的家人不喜歡，ya。」

「但是剃了一定比較好看！你的鬢角幾乎跟鬍子黏在一起了！⋯⋯啊，太好了，我要幫我們買一條Mars Bar！不，兩條。還要一張地圖，謝謝。」

我把東西放上櫃台，Oaken撈出地圖後把它們放在一塊，說：「40塊！」

「40！？拜託，5塊我都嫌貴了，10塊還差不多吧！」我瞪著眼大聲驚呼。

「親愛的，這樣不好看喔。這張可是精裝版地圖呢！10塊的話，只能賣你地圖的1/3，其他的沒了。」

「你是要跟我說這張紙，比兩條巧克力棒還貴嗎？這個定價比麥田圈還玄疑耶，我覺得要跟專家們坐下來好好研究一下！」

Oaken把兩條巧克力棒移走，將地圖推向前，「不然35塊，一張地圖，一條巧克力，還可以洗一次桑拿浴。Yoohoo——！一家子！」

他轉頭揮手招呼，我們跟著他的視線回頭去看，店面後方還有一道鑲著玻璃窗的門，裡頭蒸煙滾滾，看了就幾乎讓人噴汗。

有個半裸的中年狀漢，和幾個孩子在裡面泡澡，熱情地跟我們打招呼，看樣子十分享受似的。

我在桌面上一拍，抱怨：「你當我是數學白痴嗎？這樣並沒有比較便宜！而且我才不要泡澡！」

我幾乎要趴上櫃台跟他理論了，然而自始至終保持沉默，一直在旁觀戰的Elsa卻拍拍我的肩膀，說：「還是付錢吧？萬一他連賣都不肯賣怎麼辦？」

「Elsa，40塊對女王來說可能可以拿去餵羊吃，但是對大學生來說卻跟宇宙魔方一樣珍貴像個寶！你退後，讓我來對付這個奸商！」

聽見我的話，Oaken臉色忽然一變，站直身子挺出胸膛。

「你，叫我什麼？」

他惡狠狠地瞪著我，在那居高臨下的視線裡，我小得就像隻吉娃娃，但我可不怕他。

我踏出一步，雙手抱胸，拿出面對Hans的那副後母嘴臉，說道：「你沒有權利這樣跟我說話，Oaken！知道為什麼你常見到我嗎？因為那台你硬要推銷我的破冷氣，就在昨天壞了！又，壞了！要不是你裝窮，說生意太差需要周轉，而且今年真的太熱，我幹嘛買空調這種派不上用場的爛東西！幸好我認識瀕臨絕種的工程師，不然我賣掉全身的器官也付不起裝機費呀！而且你明明說至少可以維持半年，這個月就壞了兩次！我都沒指控你偷工減料呢，結果你現在還跟我討價還價？或者，我也可以都不買，只跟你要回修繕費！」

Oaken沉默數秒，接著又露出潔白的牙齒，坐回椅子上笑咪咪地說：「我為剛才的失態道歉。為了讓雙方交易愉快，我加送你一罐醋漬鯡魚。地圖和一條巧克力對吧？」

「我要的是地圖和兩條巧克力，兩條！還有，我才不要什麼醋漬鯡魚！」

「呃，Anna？」這時Elsa又點了點我的肩膀，在我耳邊說道：「我可以私下跟你談談嗎？」

我瞧瞧Elsa，她不太會打斷我說話，除非真的有什麼重要的事想說，於是我決定暫時中止與Oaken的戰局。

「Oaken，你給我等著，我們還沒結束！」

我拉著Elsa退到門邊，問道：「怎麼了？」

她偷偷望向櫃台，搓揉著雙手，扭捏了一會才支吾地說：「可以請你⋯⋯連同鯡魚一塊買下來嗎？」

「Wait, what？⋯⋯Elsa，你是說要我買鯡魚嗎？我沒聽錯吧？」

「嗯⋯⋯。」

「但是為什麼？」我靈機一動，問：「噢！該不會石精喜歡鯡魚吧？你是想拿它來當誘餌？」

Elsa搖搖頭，羞怯地說：「我只是⋯⋯想吃。」

「Anna，謝謝你。我會想辦法補償你那30塊的！」

Elsa滿心喜悅地捧著那一罐暗黑料理踏出雜貨店，我則疲倦地只想啃光巧克力棒，來療癒我受挫的空虛心靈，但是又深深地覺得這樣無法填滿自己。

「用一個吻交換嗎？」

「什麼！？」

看完她爆炸的反應，我笑著說：「認真就輸了，Elsa！拜託，女王的吻耶！怎麼可能只值30塊，那一定是無價之寶的無價之寶！沒有誰能⋯⋯」說到這裡我頓了一會，「你⋯⋯沒有男友吧？」

說沒有，Elsa，說沒有！

Elsa臉上的紅還沒有消退，只是讓視線飄開，抱緊裝滿醋魚的甕，低聲說：「我沒有和誰交際。」

呼，safe⋯⋯。

「非常好！噢，我絕不是因為你沒有對象而取笑你，陛下。只是在暗自竊喜、不！只是覺得歡天喜地、不！只是真心替180年前的紳士們感到無比遺憾。總之我要說的是，你不用補償我，我只是做答應過你的事情而已。」

我大口咬下自己的巧克力棒，將她的那一支也遞給她。

Elsa接下巧克力棒，說道：「無論如何，我一定會報答你的，Anna。如果沒有你，我不可能走這麼遠。」

「噢，我們才剛開始呢！別忘了我們還有一段遠得要命的山路要走。」

我們找到路邊樹下的一處露天座，把剛買來的地圖和石精谷地圖一併攤在桌面。想當然爾，這兩張地圖的大小完全不同，想要重合比對是不可能的事。

我摳摳腦袋，說：「我想我們應該畫比例尺來抓個大略範圍。」

Elsa只是看了地圖幾眼，動手調整兩張圖的角度，問道：「Anna，你有筆和尺嗎？」

「你要什麼有什麼，陛下。」

我的背包上回陪我去過公園野餐，裡面還留著擦過的衛生紙球，和徹底融化，保存期限已經過了兩個月的香濃軟爛巧克力條，以及不知為何藏在深處的文具包，剛巧派上用場。

Elsa拿著尺比對了一會，接著用鉛筆到處做記號，最後飛快地將各個點連成線段，唰唰唰地乾淨俐落。

她在線段的交會處畫了個圈，指著它說：「因為古地圖太簡陋，或許實際位置有所出入，我抓了個可能的區塊，我們就去那附近找找吧。」

「Elsa，如果你是現代大學生，一定是漫畫裡永遠考全校第一的校花，總是抱著很厚的書，在學校裡走動的那種！」

Elsa搖頭說道：「Arendelle的海運事業相當重要，做為女王，如果看不懂航海圖或地圖，那簡直太無能了。我很慶幸自己剛好喜歡學習，否則我一定會受不了家教的課程。」

「我懂！關於逃課、不，我要更正。關於柏拉圖式遠距離校外教學的技巧，我可是鑽研得非常深入！」

Elsa苦笑道：「那在你逃脫之前，能先陪我去山上校外教學嗎？我們得趕在日落前下山！」

「跟陛下的機車浪漫旅，怎麼能採用遠距離教程？應該搭配緊密無接縫的貼身設計，才能呈現出IMAX 32D-BOX的無比立體感！」

Elsa戴好安全帽，爬上後座，抱穩我的腰間，問道：「32D什麼？」

「那是個現代專業術語，用來形容地勢特別陡峭的山峰。以後有機會，我再教你怎麼用手去丈量海跋高度！」

＊

我載著Elsa按照地圖所示的路線騎車上山。

這片廣闊的山脈綿延不絕，因為坡度過於傾斜，加上山頂終年積雪，即使是科技進步的現在，也並沒有太多人為開發的痕跡，僅僅是將過去歷史上採冰人行經的路線，重新修築拓寬，鋪上平坦、便於行走的柏油。

Elsa指向前方，說道：「路標寫著山裡有溫泉谷，我聽說石精們住的地方有地熱活動，說不定可以從這裡開始。」

「傳聞有個金主買下了那片地，準備蓋一座溫泉度假村，但是事情卻沒發生，金主也不曉得消失去哪了，一切就這麼擱置下來。謠言說，山上有難以解釋的超然現象發生，把金主和建設公司的人全嚇跑了。也因為這樣，嚇阻了其他想招商競標的土財主，連鎮上的人都很少上山，所以這裡才能維持現狀。」

經過將近100分鐘的車程，我們總算到達位於山腰的未開發度假村預定地。

與其他地區相比，這裡地面較為平緩。開闊的空地，被一道弧形山壁包圍，大型樹木都退在一邊，只有整片綠草鋪滿這塊山凹。

入口的步道前豎立著殘破的告示板，寫著：私有財產，請勿侵佔。

Elsa四處看了看，說道：「找找看有沒有特別圓滑，生著青苔的大石塊。石精們平時都偽裝成一般的石頭，除非你向他們說話，否則他們不會輕易現身。」

我也跟著到處去找她所形容的石頭，想像Elsa對著石頭自說自話的場面，差點笑得噴出口水。

「那我該跟他們說什麼？他們對什麼事情感興趣呢？」

Elsa聳聳肩膀，說：「Kristoff說他們是愛情專家，我也不知道是真是假。」

「好耶！愛情專家一定知道怎麼攻略女王路線。我可以提供『年度最佳情話TOP100』的研究成果，這樣我們就能合寫一本『Queen Elsa：女王之路』的完全攻略本！」

Elsa終於無話可說了，只是莫可奈何地搖頭笑著，耐心聽著我一路漫談。

她初時還眉開眼笑，偶爾也會附和幾句，但隨著時間過去，我們可說是毫無進展，她強作出來的喜色也逐漸隱沒。

我們走遍了地圖所圈的範圍，此時太陽已經半沉在山頭，整片山地的綠蔭染著橘黃金光，除了偶爾飛過的鳥兒叫聲，這裡安靜得令人極欲昏睡。

我們停在一處地勢較高的山壁邊休息，往下可以望見停著機車的度假村預定地。

頭頂上被枝椏籠罩，氣溫悄悄下滑，不是因為身邊這位女王發威，而是山區即將入夜。

Elsa失望地捏著礦泉水瓶，面向著山下目光發散，重重憂慮掛在她背後，看了就令人感到揪心。

被自己的大臣陷害，支身來到不明時空，認識的人早就不在了，又不知能不能回得了家，只能這樣毫無頭緒地亂槍打鳥，換作是我一定怕得要命。

「Elsa，不然這樣吧？明天我帶你去找Kai教授，他手邊的資料比我們還多，說不定他能幫助你找到回家的方法。」

「預言說我消失在時空之中，卻沒說我回不回得去。我⋯⋯可能永遠也回不去Arendelle了。」

「但是預言也說，火焰騎士會幫助你啊！而且今天才只是第一天，我卻覺得好像已經認識你一整個世紀了！而我不介意再花兩、三世紀陪你找回家的路，除非你受得了我繼續聒噪的話。」

「我很感謝你，Anna，真的！甚至不知還能說什麼，才能表達我有多麼想答謝你。而我也確實沒想到，能和只認識一天的人這麼合得來，我以為自己再也無法和任何人互動了⋯⋯。」

「我不是任何人，我是你的火焰騎士啊！」

我站起身，自以為了不起地張開雙臂挺直腰桿，山風很識相地替我吹起襯衫下擺，瞬間氣派了起來。

「我本來其實不是很相信那個預言，但是現在如果有人想搶走我的頭銜，我一定拿命跟他拼了！我可是Queen Elsa的火焰騎士呢，而且她還欠我一個30塊的吻！」

Elsa笑出聲來，說：「吻還有分價位的嗎？」

「那當然！比如說你剛吃完醋魚的時候，這個吻可能就比較廉價一點。」

「呵呵。我想你就是有用不完的辦法能讓我笑，我感覺自己很久沒像今天這樣笑過了。」

「那就是我最拿手的魔法啊！」

「魔法！？」

「「Wow！？」」

我們被突來的聲音嚇了好大一跳，同時驚恐地轉過身看向樹林中。

不知何時，身後多了一顆圓滾滾的石頭，在我們腳邊前後打轉。

接著那顆石頭突然「打開」來，伸展抱在懷中的短手短腳，瞬間變成一個土灰色皮膚，大耳朵、大鼻子、小眼睛，頭上長滿綠苔，身上穿著草編衣服的小矮人。

「石精！Anna，他是石精！我們找到了！」

Elsa指著眼前的小不點，一邊搖晃我的手臂，一邊興奮地笑著，剛才的陰霾一掃而空，現在雙眼乍放光芒。

終於見到這種傳說中的奇妙生物，我低著頭瞠眼與他對望，說道：「Elsa，我以為你說過石精是神秘而且難得一見的生物，有人一生都沒見過他們，但我們花了大概⋯⋯三個半小時？」

「他、他們是很神秘啊！但是⋯⋯」

找到石精是該替Elsa高興，但這個神秘種族，好像也沒有像傳聞說的那麼神秘，在我們找到他以前，竟然自己主動露臉。

這樣是對的嗎？

「我聽見你們在談論魔法！」

石精抬頭望著我們，彷彿我們才是什麼珍奇的物種。

當他說話時，他脖子上那像是水晶的項鍊，竟會隨著聲音閃爍藍光。

「你們也是魔法愛好者嗎？我已經好久好久沒遇見同好了！」

他聽起來像是個8歲左右的孩子，因為遇見興趣相投的夥伴而猛眨眼睛，看起來相當雀躍，殊不知卻已經是個年齡難以計算的老長輩。

我笑著說：「還不止是愛好呢，這位Elsa女王可是個冰雪魔法大師！」

石精抬起笨重的腳丫上前兩步，仔細地端詳Elsa，嘴裡唸著：「Elsa⋯⋯雪⋯⋯」

接著他猛然一跳，狠眨了幾下眼皮，大聲地說：「The Snow Queen Elsa！是你！你穿成這樣，害我差點認不出你！」接著他指向我，說道：「那你一定是Anna就好！」

這可奇怪了。

他認識Elsa這麼有頭有臉的人倒不稀奇，但是⋯⋯我？

「呃⋯⋯我不叫Anna就好，我叫Anna。但是，你知道我是誰？」

「當然知道！你是史上第一個踏進Elsa女王寢室的火焰騎士！」

見鬼了！

那不是我今天才自創的騎士稱號嗎？

怎麼可能神秘種族卻會知道這種事？

我不禁打了個寒顫，轉頭看看Elsa，她也是一副意料之外的神色，向我搖搖頭，表示她也不明就理。

「你怎麼知道那個稱號？」

石精攤手說：「Elsa女王親自冊封的火焰騎士！你就像是個活著的傳說！而且我們見過面啊！我是不可思議的Brock！你忘了嗎？」

話題好像越來越失控，我皺起眉頭問：「我們見過面？怎麼可⋯⋯」

Elsa輕輕拍著我的手臂，我看懂她的眼神，於是乖乖收下聲音，換她繼續問：「太久以前的事，我們有點忘了。Brock，你記得前因後果嗎？」

Brock掏掏他的大耳朵，說道：「我只記得你們一起來到森林裡，說你們在鑽研魔法，所以我邀請你們來我家開讀書會。」

我接過Elsa拋出的球，搶著說：「噢，對！事實上，我們正在研究時間魔法。你知道嗎，Elsa組了一個王家魔法基金會，因為人們得了一種不懂魔法，老了就會胃下垂的慢性病，所以我們正在收集各種失落的魔法！」

Elsa接口：「如果你能提供協助，等我們的基金會準備出書時，一定會把你的名字寫上去。」

「沒錯，還會特別加粗斜體畫底線。" ** _特別感謝：石精族魔法師Brock_** "！」

「石精族魔法師⋯⋯！我喜歡！」

Brock輕輕踏著腳尖，望著地上某一處，好像已經開始在幻想些風光的排場，笑得癡癡傻傻。

「好！我加入！」Brock喜洋洋地跳著，轉身揮動手掌，說：「來，到我家吧！我有很多魔法書可以跟你們分享！」

Brock興奮地踏出腳步，領著我們前往森林深處。

我們穿過一處山壁旁茂密的草叢，原本以為這是條死路，但跟著Brock彎下腰去撥開枝椏，卻找到一個低矮的圓洞，連接著一段狹窄的隧道。

我們趴跪著爬行進去，來到一處圓圓小小的空地，四周被山壁和樹木環繞，草地中央有棵特別粗壯的樹幹，底部有個挖空的洞，鑲著一片小木門。

Brock推開門，很快地鑽了進去。

樹屋裡空間狹窄，但在這個充滿古怪味道的小房間裡，到處堆滿發黃的舊書，全都是用讓人似懂非懂的字母所寫。

屋內正中間是一座吊著鐵鍋的爐灶，從鍋邊溢出了藍綠色的濃稠液體，讓人不想知道鍋蓋底下究竟是些什麼東西，也許奇特的味道就是來自那裡。

「隨意找個地方坐下吧。我來找找你們要的時間魔法書，你們可以自由翻閱這裡的書，但是拜託別折到它們！」

小石精面對書堆唸唸有詞，我和Elsa幫不上忙，只好坐在地上四處張望。

我問：「Brock，你自己一個人住嗎？」

「沒錯。一個專業的魔法師，就該過著與世隔絕的隱居生活，唯有如此才能創造出獨樹一格的魔法咒語和魔藥！」

「所以你和其他石精們並不熟識？但你有可能知道他們去哪了嗎？」

Elsa始終關心著石精們的下落，一直認為是自己害得他們遭受池魚之殃，只想知道有沒有挽回的機會。

「我和其他人的志向不同，在我還很小的時候，我就自己獨來獨往了，只有書是我的好朋友。頂多偶爾外出收集材料時會遇見幾個人，但那是好久以前的事了，老實說我也不知道他們都去哪了。」

Elsa沒問出答案，顯得憂心忡忡，兩對手指又揉在一起。

我隨意撈了本書起來，飛快地撥著書頁，根本沒有讀它的意思，隨口問道：「那麼，目前為止你有創造出任何厲害的東西嗎？」

「當然有啊！」他轉過身得意地說：「我創造過能恢復記憶的魔藥！就是這個！」他指著爐上那鍋濃得發愁的湯，「你想試試嗎？」

「不用耶，我還年輕。雖然偶爾健忘了點，卻還沒到癡呆症的地步。畢竟你的魔藥太寶貴，請不要浪費在我身上！」

「好吧，真是可惜。」

Brock翻找了一會後，抱著一本厚重的書走向我們，指著褐色書皮上的燙印字體，說道：「這就是時間魔法書！你們想知道什麼？」

Elsa開口問道：「我們想知道穿越時空的魔法是怎麼發生的。是不是和魔法陣有關？」

Brock低頭搜尋目錄，迅速翻開內頁，接著開心地說道：「哈，有了！你們看這裡！」

他將書本交在Elsa手上，我湊過去看，但讀不懂書裡的文字寫些什麼，只好將注意力放在圖片上頭。

「真不錯呢，這麼久以前就有彩色圖文書！⋯⋯等等，鉛字印刷術的歷史紀錄是什麼時候來著？」我又情不自禁地開始嘴上漫遊。

「時間眾說紛紜，但十五、十六世紀左右，歐洲基本都已經盛行鉛字印刷了。但我想你要問的是套版印刷吧？只不過這本書看起來像是純手繪製成的⋯⋯。」

而Elsa經過這一天的薰陶，已經能淡定打回我胡亂發射的球，雖然偶爾也會漏接就是。

「Elsa，你如果來當我的歷史家教，我一定會考全校第一給你看。啊，但是我可能上課會一直分心，注意你今天的髮型，你今天的穿著，你今天的香水，還有你今天吃過鯡魚了沒。所以你得想辦法讓我專心一致！」

「現在，專心在這本書上，Anna。」

Elsa指指書本，我正提氣準備要發話，她立馬補了一句：「女王命令。」

「遵命，陛下。」我聳聳肩，指著圖片問道：「這個像吉祥物的時鐘是什麼？」

「書上說，這是時間精靈，長得像一只金色的圓錶。」

「你看，它有手有腳的，真可愛！可以當寵物養嗎？噢，我對這種可愛的小東西最沒抵抗力了。當然啦，第一名還是你，Elsa，放心！」

Elsa假裝沒聽見我說話，指尖點著書本，唸道：「『時間精靈是控制時間的魔法生物，它共有四根指針，當指針都用完後，時間精靈需要再花一百年才能把時針長回來。』」

「什麼？所以時針像是它的頭髮或鼻毛嗎？跟我想像的不太一樣。」

「Anna？」

「⋯⋯我誠心地向陛下道歉，請繼續。」

「『時間精靈喜歡逗留在歷史長久的鐘塔或古物附近，平時人類的眼睛看不見它，只有在對魔法產生共鳴的瞬間，會因為好奇而現身。若要使用時間精靈的指針，需先捕捉到它，並使用任何魔法引誘它拔下指針，心中想著希望前往的時間，精靈就會帶著魔法陣中的人跳越時空。』」

Elsa放下書本，欣喜地說：「就是這個！只要我們找到時間精靈，我就能使用魔法與它共鳴，回到Arendelle！」

我很想替她高興，但卻不禁覺得，事情真有這麼順利嗎？

Elsa興奮地拉著我的手，說：「我知道鎮上有一個很高的鐘塔，Anna！我們去那裡找找看！」

「鐘塔？呃，Elsa，我們鎮上沒有鐘塔。」

「沒有？怎麼會？不是就在廣場中央⋯⋯噢，對。」

想必她也抓到重點了。

這裡不再是她所認識的Arendelle，是經過兩世紀都市發展與變遷的新市鎮，甚至根本不叫Arendelle，而是Reindeer Town。

Elsa還未放棄，又問：「那麼類似的高塔呢？」

「鎮裡是有巡邏塔和電塔，但我想它們都不對。」我邊思考邊說：「等等，你的城堡應該是當時最高大的建築物吧？所以如果現在連城堡都在地平面下⋯⋯」

Elsa則接著說：「也許整個Arendelle都被埋在地底⋯⋯。」

「⋯⋯或者我們也可以去找古董鐘，但是數量可能會多到我們得挨家挨戶地搜，這就不會是十天半月能解決的事了。」

「噢，天啊⋯⋯。」

Elsa好不容易燃起的希望又再次破滅，她捂著臉拄在膝上，陷入一籌莫展的失落。

Brock瞧瞧她，不明就裡地問：「Elsa女王怎麼了？你們的書這麼難寫嗎？但我的名字還是能出現在感謝表裡吧？」

不愧是石頭做的腦袋，這個魔法專家想必沒修過大氣科學，讀不懂空氣變化，令我覺得有點煩躁。

「石精族魔法大師，不如你先去那邊坐下，研究怎麼做出『女王開心藥水』，還有『女王愛我咒語』，如何？那你不只能出現在特別感謝欄，還可以是技術協力！」

我低聲說著，想將Brock趕去一邊，倒是他本人對新增的頭銜感到喜悅非常，還不用我動手趕人，就蹦蹦跳跳地跑去木桌邊，努力思考該用什麼東西來調配藥劑。

「Elsa，」我轉向心情不美麗的女王，提議道：「明後兩天假日，我陪你到處去繞繞怎麼樣？順便去拜訪我朋友的父親，他是專業古董商，說不定剛好最老最舊最醜最破的古鐘都在他的店裡，那我們就有機會抓到這隻時間精靈了！」

Elsa總算從手中解放了自己的臉，雖然沒真的哭出來，卻也充斥著滿滿的哀愁。

「我回不去的話，Arendelle的人們怎麼辦？還是就因為我沒能回去，Arendelle如今才會消失在世界上？我不能辜負大家的期望，Arendelle不能在我手上滅亡！我不能就這樣⋯⋯」

「就這樣凍壞我的手指嗎？好啊，如果你要照顧我這個殘障人士的後半輩子，那我願意。但是我就沒辦法騎車帶你去綁架時間精靈了，你可能得載我踩腳踏車環遊世界。不過我連抓著你的手指都沒有，大概會摔下車，而且可能又少了個鼻子或嘴唇，你就再也聽不見我一直對你言語性騷擾，雖然那也不錯，但是我不喜歡。所以別想了，Elsa，你連這扇跟狗屋一樣小的門都還沒跨出去呢！」

「Anna⋯⋯！」

我扣緊她的手掌，說道：「來吧，Elsa，跟我一起去冒險！或是我自已去也行，你可以在我家吃飯睡覺滑手機看電影，我只要求一件事。」

「⋯⋯什麼事？」

我裂開嘴笑咪咪地說：「幫我把房間溫度降下來，因為冷氣壞掉晚上睡覺很熱。你也知道，我是火焰騎士，燃燒著風也吹不滅的熊熊愛火、不，是熊熊烈火！你要小心別被我燙傷了！」

Elsa最終仍是忍不住笑了出來，她深呼吸幾口，把肺裡的低氣壓傾吐出來，找回所剩不多的動力，勉強振作起精神，說道：「別小看冰雪女王。你或許不會結凍，但是你也沒有辦法輕易融解我的冰，火焰騎士。」

可憐的Brock把我敷衍的話當真，一心一意地鑽研著「女王開心藥水」和「女王愛我咒語」，並表示他必須閉關完成這項創舉，於是不由分說地把我們趕了出來。

爬出山洞，走回度假村預定地牽車時，天已經黑了一半。

Elsa仍舊抱著那罐瞳孔放大的醋漬鯡魚，若有所思地說：「Anna，鎮上有驛站嗎？」

「噢，跟陛下報告。這個時代就是連小學生省下幫哥哥買黃色書刊的錢，都有機會訂一張廉價航空機票，請奶奶打一通電話到學校告訴老師，接下來一週要舉辦自己的喪禮，孫子要請假不能去上課，就可以拋下隔壁長頭蝨的同學，全家老小一起出遊了。只不過現在我們不叫它驛站，而是h，o，t，e，l，來跟著我唸一遍！Hotel！而且跟便利商店一樣，多到差點引起少數群眾的密集恐慌症呢，但是記得要貨比三家喔。怎麼突然這麼問？」

「我想我還是去住驛⋯⋯飯店好了，不能再麻煩你。等我回去拿我的袍子和王冠，就去找飯店住宿，不過這身衣服可能還要再跟你借一會。」

我詫異地回頭看著她，愕然地說：「陛下，你要移情別戀了嗎！？你等等，我立刻回山上拿刀逼Brock把『女王愛我咒語』寫出來！」

「唉，Anna，我很認真！」她邊說邊跨上後座，「你還是大學生，一個人住在宿舍很剛好，多了我就太擠了，只會打攪你念書。」

「我沒有在念書啊！而且你瘦得像支釣竿，我的雙人沙發位置很大耶！還是陛下嫌我太胖了？」

「我確實需要你的協助，但不能總是霸佔你的時間和空間。我某天總會回去Arendelle，而你有你的生活要過，我不能因為自己方便，而耽誤你的人生規劃。」

「關於這一點，其實我的人生規劃已經被你打亂了，陛下。從你砸雪球在我臉上的那一刻起。」

「⋯⋯對不起。」

「所以我剛剛按F5重新整理了一下，Anna Flameboyd Anderson人生規劃最新修訂版：長大，吃巧克力，吃三明治，遇見Elsa女王，成為Elsa女王的騎士，向Elsa女王告白，向Elsa女王求婚，和Elsa女王結婚，從此過著幸福快樂的日子，The End。別急著離開，片尾還有精采的彩蛋喔！」

「⋯⋯。」

糟糕，我沒聽見Elsa回應，該不會這次玩笑太過火了吧？

我感覺一個堅硬的東西壓在我肩頭，透過後照鏡看去，原來是Elsa戴著安全帽的頭靠在我身上。

「⋯⋯你為什麼總是這樣？」

她悶悶的聲音傳了過來，也許終究連我的世界笑話全集都無法有效提振她的心情。

我無法，也永遠不可能明白，正壓在我背脊上這副柔弱的身體，明明跟我年紀相仿，同樣是血肉做的肩膀上，扛著的這個國家，到底有多沉有多重，還怎麼能站起身來好好走路。

你已經很了不起了，Elsa。

「對不起，Elsa，我不開玩笑了。」

「不，Anna，我不是這個意思。而是⋯⋯」她頓了一會，「你怎麼有辦法總是這樣樂觀，感覺不到半點挫折？」

「因為我不是女王啊。我只要管好自己的裙子有沒有夾到內褲裡，或是記得清掉冰箱裡發霉的沙拉就好。但你除了要照顧人們，還得對付腦袋長花的大臣，運作整個國家。你背上的重量比我的體重還大得多了，會累得倒下很正常。Arendelle人民依靠國家，國家依靠你，你呢？你能依靠誰？」我拍拍肩膀，「就是你欽點的火焰騎士我啊！假如你跟月亮一樣重，我也會想辦法對抗地心引力把你扛起來！」

沉默持續了一會，當我感覺Elsa退離我肩上時，聽見她說：「我想我知道為什麼你會收到那麼多情書了。」

「哼哼，在陛下冊封我為騎士之前，我還是白馬公主呢！現在你後悔不跟只認識一天的我結婚了吧！」

「我哪有時間結婚，還得去找飯店呢！」

「唉，說半天你還是要離開我就對了？」

「我總得靠自己做點事情吧？我不能當個無能的女王！」

「好吧。大女孩既然要自己來，那我就不幫你訂房間了。只是想給你一點忠告，」我催動油門，「現在全世界只有我對你的冰免疫，但是也只有我知道你是女王，所以你不能靠臉當註冊商標免費入住，得想辦法自己付錢，更重要的是你沒有ID！」

「ID？那是什麼？跟你說的32D很像嗎？沒有它會怎麼樣？」

我幼稚地回應：「我生氣了，才不告訴你！你不是不要我幫忙嗎？我就把你載到飯店門口，看你因為社交障礙症而緊張得把服務員冷凍。哈哈，太好啦！你除了醋漬鯡魚還有新鮮人肉可以吃！」

「什麼⋯⋯！？」Elsa大概沒想到我會轉而使用惱羞成怒戰法，辯解道：「我才沒有社交障礙症呢！我可以很正常地和人們交流！」

「我不信。賭賭看啊！如果你贏了，我就放任你去做你的事，但是如果我贏了，你不但不能住我房間以外的地方，還得跟我一起吃晚餐！成交？」

「成交！」

＊

「我跟你說，這家店的牛排套餐還不錯！或是你想來點王家御廚絕對不會做的速食？你一定會喜歡！」

我們剛離開第三家飯店，氣象預報一定會提到不明的溫度異常低下，而我身邊的女王陛下很生氣。

Elsa鼓著腮瞪向地面，兩隻手抱在胸前，羞憤地不肯跟我說話。

「別這樣嘛，Elsa，開心點！你看對面的路人居然在翻外套要穿呢！」

「都是因為你！我本來可以很正常地說話，如果你不在背後說些有的沒的，我已經訂到房間了！居然還講風涼話⋯⋯！」

「快看！你像隻蝸牛一樣，走路會留下痕跡呢！」

我指著她身後的地面，幾個冰霜組成的腳印在人行道上綿延了數公尺，一直連接到Elsa的腳下。

「噢，不⋯⋯。」Elsa疲累地扶著額角，對於力量一再失控感到有些窘迫，卻不知該怎麼辦才好。

「真可愛。」

「是真丟臉！」Elsa繼續走著，懊惱地說：「記得我剛剛說的嗎？你沒辦法融化我的冰，因為連我自已都不知道怎麼做，但我卻自稱是冰雪女王！這不是個大笑話嗎？」

「我自稱是火焰騎士，但我也不會人體自燃啊！」我輕摟她的肩膀，說道：「抱歉，Elsa，我的確不應該在旁邊幸災樂禍。我只是覺得，在你真正熟悉這個小鎮以前，不要獨自行動比較好。」

「我知道。」她拍拍我放在她肩上的手，像隻垂頭喪氣的雞尾鸚鵡，「我也該跟你道歉，Anna，居然因為自己無法控制力量，就拿你當出氣筒⋯⋯。」

「所以在我覺得你可以離開我之前，我們還是買東西回家吃吧？萬一我又忍不住公然調戲女王，害隔壁桌的牛肉湯結凍就不好了！」

「唉⋯⋯。這些話你就是說不膩對嗎？」

「我從3歲開始每天吃三明治都不膩，才第一天開始騷擾女王而已，怎麼會膩？而且住在我家裡多棒啊！不但食宿免費，還附帶全鎮景點接送加導覽呢！」我給了自己一個好點子，猛吸一口，又說：「噢！為了慶祝我們認識的第一天，我們應該去買12吋豪華加長型潛艇堡，搭配巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕，還有4K藍光版美國隊長！」

然而事情沒有像我想得那麼愜意，渴望著驚天動地大冒險時它偏偏不來，真想坐下來好好撩個女王的時候，又有狀況跟我作對。

當我們帶著很不健康的食物回到宿舍時，打開家門的瞬間，我瞠眼盯著屋內動也不動的。

「怎麼了？Anna？」

「噓⋯⋯！」

我趕緊捂住她的嘴巴，伸手指向宿舍之中，示意她往裡頭仔細看。

宿舍裡積的雪，因為女王外出而化了泰半，我的房間露出半張真面目，雖然本來就不算很整齊，但是不至於東倒西歪。況且在我們出門前，物品可沒像此時一樣散落得到處都是。

我把Elsa擋在身後，隨手拿起落在腳邊的烏克麗麗，當作應急的防身武器。

「小心，我想有人入侵了我的房間⋯⋯！」


	4. 會說話的雪人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕快樂，更一波短短的～

## IV. A Talking Snowman

  
我在Reindeer Town裡，還沒見過真正的壞人。  
雖然遭遇過腦殘流氓，比如說Hans與他的十二個笨朋友，也碰過死要錢的無良奸商，比如說Oaken，但是像這樣擅闖民宅、翻箱倒櫃的賊還是頭一回。  
  
「這是什麼印子？」  
  
地面殘留的雪堆上，遍布著圓形凹陷的痕跡，有深有淺，但我猜不出這是什麼東西造成的。  
就在這時我也發現，除了這些圓印以外，並沒有任何腳印留下。  
  
我把門鎖上，低聲說：「Elsa，跟緊一點。我要進去瞧瞧，如果有什麼動靜，你先推我出去，然後⋯⋯」  
「我怎麼能推你出去！萬一對方手上有武器怎麼辦？」Elsa揪著我背後的襯衫，將我拉得緊緊的，好像比較怕我會自己衝出去。  
「我還沒說完呢。你先推我出去，然後立刻用你的魔法，把這笨賊給凍起來！反正我不會結凍嘛，所以你放心，剩餘的交給我收拾！」  
  
我小心翼翼地移動腳步，眼角瞄見我辛苦存錢，在漫畫博覽會買的鋁合金1:1美國隊長五芒星盾牌。  
我知道自己看起來很愚蠢，但拿著它要比只有塑膠製的烏克麗麗好多了，總之先抓在手裡壯膽。  
  
我很快地掃視一圈，奇妙的是，這個賊除了把我的屋子弄得一片狼藉以外，似乎並沒有偷走任何東西⋯⋯  
  
「喔？等等⋯⋯！」  
「Anna，小心點⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa的聲音有些顫抖，我可以感覺出她在害怕，因為背上一直有冷氣，透過她的手傳到我全身。  
我想我也有點在發顫，卻不是因為這位女王害我有點哆嗦，而是這個令人髮指的笨賊，犯了本騎士的大忌。  
  
「是誰染指我的巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕！？」  
  
我一個箭步跨去餐桌邊，完全忘記我們應該謹慎小心，並且低聲行事。  
盛怒立馬奪去我的理智，失控地大吼。  
  
「沒有人可以碰我的巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕！！」  
  
我扔下星星盾牌，瞪著地上那塊被分屍，又死狀淒慘的巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕碎塊，氣憤地發怒：「我不知道你是誰，也不知道你的目的，不管你在哪裡，我會找到你，然後殺了你！」  
「A-Anna⋯⋯？」  
  
Elsa怯怯地喚了我一聲，好像害怕會親眼目睹一個女孩忽然長出利爪，變身成一隻壯碩的棕熊，雙眼乍放紅光，對著圓月仰天嚎叫。  
  
「我很抱歉嚇著你，Elsa，但我排隊排了三個小時才買到那塊蛋糕！那可是鎮上歷史名店，推出的限時限量主廚特製版巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕！而這個⋯⋯這個沒血沒淚的笨賊，居然就這樣把它吃了，而且還沒有吃乾淨！」  
  
我抓牢買來打發時間的烏克麗麗，像隻憤怒的野獸四處搜尋著獵物，琴弦在我手中發出痛苦的噔噔聲響。  
  
「噢，我很抱歉把你的蛋糕吃掉了⋯⋯！」  
  
嗯？  
我和Elsa看看彼此，沒有人說話啊。  
那麼，鐵定是那個笨賊！  
  
這個聲音聽來像中年男人，語氣卻像剛上幼幼班的小孩。  
哼，別以為裝作智能障礙就能引發我的同情心！  
  
「但那可是個冰淇淋蛋糕！」  
  
我們環看四周，沒有其他人在這裡，但是說話聲卻很近⋯⋯  
  
是我的錯覺嗎？  
我們出門前一起堆的小雪人，本來應該在客廳角落，什麼時候移到我們身邊來了？  
  
「每個人都愛冰淇淋對吧！」  
雪人突然把臉面向我，笑著說話了。  
  
「嗚喔喔——！？它會說話！它怎麼會說話！？」  
  
我嚇得跳起身大聲尖叫，反射動作一出，將烏克麗麗當作球棒一揮，將雪人的頭給打飛起來！  
然而並沒有因為腦袋跟身體分離，就使得雪人失去生命，他反而開始四處跑跳，追在我的腳邊不斷靠近。  
  
「噁，噢不，走開！去去，雪人走！」我繞著茶几逃竄，「不要過來！為什麼雪人是活的啊啊啊！？」  
  
雪人那兩塊失去頭顱的圓短驅體，在我腳邊轉來轉去，不斷揮舞樹枝做的雙手，簡直比鬼娃恰吉還要驚悚恐怖！  
  
「我、我的身體在哪裡？可以麻煩你幫我轉一下頭嗎？」  
「噢，糟了⋯⋯」  
  
雪人的頭就落在Elsa手上，而女王本人站在客廳中央，動也不動地盯著他看。  
  
快瞧啊，自稱冰雪女王的女王凍僵了⋯⋯  
喔不，我猜她是嚇呆了。  
  
在風雪增強以前，我一把將雪人腦袋從她手上搶來，往他的身體扔過去！  
  
「這裡，頭還給你！」  
  
雪人哀嚎一聲，往後慘摔兩圈，好不容易站起身，但他的腦袋卻上下顛倒了。  
  
「等等，我現在看著什麼？你們幹嘛跟蝙蝠一樣倒吊著？」雪人問。  
  
我瞧瞧Elsa，她好像還沒跟上節奏，或者是已經正式放棄思考，只是跟著歪了45度的腦袋，看著那個雪人。  
  
好耶，穿越時空的魔法女王，自己出門打招呼的石精，還有會說話的雪人。  
再有任何稀奇古怪的事也嚇不倒我了！  
  
「唉，好吧，等等。」  
  
看他那樣也怪可憐的，我趕緊過去幫他把腦袋裝回正確的位置。  
  
「噢，謝謝！」  
「別客氣。」  
  
雪人舉起兩隻樹枝做的手，高興地墊起腳跳著。  
雖然有點詭異，但這麼看著他卻也挺可愛的，然而在他光禿禿的臉上好像還少了什麼⋯⋯  
  
「別動，小夥伴。」  
我走向冰箱，拿出一支新鮮的紅蘿蔔，塞進雪人的臉上。  
「噢，棒極了！我一直想要一個鼻子！太好啦，我更完美了！現在讓我們重新開始。」  
他舉起手左右揮舞，笑得合不攏嘴，在我們面前來回踱著腳步。  
「嗨，我叫Olaf！我喜歡溫暖的擁抱！」  
我翹起眉毛，說道：「你還有名字啊？跟你的大門牙一樣可愛嘛。」我伸手撥弄他頭頂上的三根樹枝，令他格格笑了起來。  
「好癢！」  
  
Olaf的笑聲聽著很有趣，光是看他瞇起眼睛笑得純真，就不自覺地跟著開心起來。  
  
他抬頭看著我，問道：「你是誰？」  
「噢，呃，我是Anna。」我輕捏著他的小樹枝與他握手，接著望向還搞不清楚狀況的女王陛下，指著她說：「這位是⋯⋯」  
「我知道！她是Elsa！」Olaf高興地在Elsa腳邊跳動，接著卻忽然一頓，轉動他的大眼睛自問：「奇怪，為什麼我會知道？」  
「你們認識嗎？」  
我問還在發愣的Elsa，儘管小雪人表現得好像跟她很熟稔，Arendelle的統治者本人卻似乎不是那麼回事。  
「我⋯⋯」Elsa看著Olaf，只說：「我不知道⋯⋯」  
Olaf搓著雙手，吊起無辜的雙眼問道：「是你創造我的，記得嗎？」  
Elsa像是為他的童稚語氣所感，起了些許憐惜之心，試著彎身接近他仔細觀察了一會，柔聲細語地說：「你活過來了？」  
「⋯⋯我想是吧。」  
  
Olaf回答地不是很肯定，因為就連Elsa也不可置信地盯著自己的雙手，好像沒想到自己竟然能變出一個有意識、有名字、有個性，還會說話的雪人。  
  
「噢，天啊，Elsa！」唐突的一個念頭閃過腦海中，我轉身抓著她的手，興奮地說：「你是一個雪人的媽！」  
聽到「媽媽」這種明顯與她年齡不符的關鍵字時，女王脫軌的思考神經立馬接上線全速迴轉，不滿地說：「我才不是！」她偷瞄Olaf幾眼，稍微斟酌了一下用詞，又說：「你、你可以說我是他的創造者，但我不是他的媽媽！」  
「你不想當他媽？好啊，那我來當他媽！我可不介意做個年輕媽咪，畢竟早上是我跟你一起合力把他堆出來的呢！他的頭髮和手，可是我拼命爬出窗外，跟那些麻雀奮鬥了一番才搶來的。看看你兒子的手臂，雖然細了點，可是多強壯啊！」  
「別忘了我還是阻止你破壞鳥巢的人！剛剛又是誰因為巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕被吃掉，而嚷嚷著要殺了他？還有，我不是他媽媽！」  
  
我將Olaf一把撈進懷裡，給他一個他喜歡的大擁抱，蹭著他冰涼舒適的身體，逗得他呵呵笑個不停。  
  
「唉，我像是會跟小朋友計較這種事的人嗎？每個小鬼都會亂吃東西嘛！像我讀幼稚園的時候，差點就吃了一本精裝硬殼版百科全書！」  
Olaf像做錯事的孩子，低頭玩著手指，心虛地說：「我不是故意吃掉蛋糕的。那時我熱得差點就要融化了！所以到處尋找幫助，結果我發現了那個奇怪的立式棺木！」  
他指著冰箱，繼續說道：「誰知道我一打開就看見了蛋糕，而且是冰淇淋！所以，我得救了！」  
Elsa站在一旁看著我們，神色顯得有些心疲，只聽她頭痛似地說：「怎麼我覺得好像多了一個Anna？你們說話的方式真像⋯⋯。」  
  
她滿臉寫著「混亂」兩個字，同時要對付一個雪人和一個怪人，想必是件苦差事，於是我決定先把狀況整理一下。  
  
「孩子的媽，你不只會冰雪魔法，甚至創造了一個活著的雪人！這件事發生過嗎？」  
「沒有。我根本不知道我有這個能耐⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa搖搖頭，一塊蹲下來看著眼前會動會笑的小奇蹟，卻沒忘記在掌心變出一顆冰雪魔球，狠狠砸在我臉上。  
我環視著像被電磁砲掃過的屋內，這副亂象整理起來大概要花好幾個小時，而我看了一整天真人實境奇幻魔術秀，甚至連晚餐都沒來得及吃，說不累肯定是騙人的。  
  
我轉向Elsa，盡量不在她面前顯露疲態，說道：「我覺得我們先坐下來休息，好好吃點東西，再來討論下一步怎麼辦吧，包括怎麼處理你這個體溫零下的白雪兒子。」  
「⋯⋯如果你非這麼說不可，」Elsa擺出那張一點也不像個女王，反而幼稚得像女孩的得意笑容，抬起下巴高傲地說：「我以女王的身分命令你，Anderson騎士，你必須讓座給Olaf，吃晚餐時不準坐下，去那裡面對冰箱罰站，並向本女王致歉。」

＊

「所以隊長會去找酷寒戰士嗎？」  
  
Elsa又抽了一張衛生紙拭去眼淚，丟進腳邊已經快滿出來的垃圾桶。  
  
「他是一定會去找酷寒戰士的！不過在那之前鋼鐵人搞了些麻煩出來，所以隊長又必須回到戰線上幫忙。不過那又是另外一個故事了！」  
  
我興奮地講解，一邊扭著罰站太久而發脹水腫的腳踝。  
看完電影第一集，這位來自兩個世紀前的古國女王，瞬間沈浸在尖端科技帶來的視覺效果中，覺得劇情太精彩而欲罷不能。  
因此在Elsa的要求下，我們接續著看完兩部電影，總共花了我們幾乎5個小時。  
  
「請問我有這個榮幸可以坐下了嗎，陛下？Olaf的晚餐時間早就過了，刷牙時間過了，上床時間也過了。一個出生不到24小時的孩子，不應該熬夜看電影。」  
「請求准許，Anderson騎士。」  
「謝謝陛下。」  
  
我倒進沙發椅，把冷氣的替代品Olaf抱在身邊降溫，順便挖了一大口他捧在肚子前的巧克力冰淇淋。  
這也令我發現，邀請Olaf一同觀賞電影的好處，就是冰淇淋和可樂絕對不會退冰。  
  
「好啦，電影時間結束。Olaf，你可以去我房間，參觀你的新床鋪。」  
「噢，我有自己的床鋪嗎？天啊！我一直夢想著自己的專屬床鋪！」  
  
Olaf高高舉起自己的頭，那似乎是他表現驚喜的方式，但如果有小孩在旁邊，可能會因此嚇哭。  
他開心地跑進房間，並且不斷在枕頭堆裡打滾，不知道是不是孩子的共通習性，放電完畢就立馬閉上眼開始打呼。  
  
安頓好小雪人之後，我走回客廳在Elsa身旁坐下，忽然覺得我們很像準備討論該送孩子去哪間小學比較好的家長。  
  
「讓我們回到比電影更科幻的現實吧，Elsa。下一步你準備怎麼做，又該拿Olaf怎麼辦？」  
「噢⋯⋯。」Elsa看起來若有所思，輕輕嘆息說：「這個小鎮你要比我熟得多了，找東西這件事只好拜託你幫忙，畢竟我除了使用魔法之外，其他什麼也不能做。至於Olaf，說真的，我也不知道。我根本沒想到自己會用魔法堆雪人，甚至還賦予了他生命！」  
我鬆鬆肩膀，說：「我只擔心在夏天結束前，他一旦離開這個房間，立刻就會遭遇不測！就算待在屋裡好了，要是一不注意讓他碰到瓦斯爐或熱水瓶，他的死因就會寫著：融化！」  
Elsa拄著額，大概已經在想像Olaf的各種退化性史萊姆型態，臉色不是那麼好看。  
「我知道，我也不放心留他一個，但他是個雪人，還是個會說話的雪人！他不像一般孩子能夠就這麼走在街上。我想你們的時代，應該還沒發展出活動雪人吧？」  
「他的行動實在太難以捉摸了，讓他獨處很危險，我們還是帶著他行動吧。你能確保他別化掉嗎？我再想想辦法，逼他別說話也別亂動，並且和那些看到吉祥物就發瘋撲上來的小鬼們保持距離。」  
Elsa遲了一會才說：「就照你說的辦吧，我想我能幫他造一朵雪雲。可是，一定要讓他待在視線範圍內，否則我們現在禁不起其他突發狀況了。」  
  
Elsa的聲音聽起來很輕，如果不是因為深夜的寂靜，隨便一陣風都能把她的語聲吹散。  
她的眼神又深又遠，想必不是真的在看著我佈滿雀斑的大腿。  
  
「Elsa，怎麼了？想談談嗎？」  
她的視線終於聚焦在我臉上，只是很快又轉開了，躺進沙發椅背沉澱一會，慢慢開口：「我只是覺得遭遇太多，身處一個全新的世界，還沒能真正開始認識它，新狀況卻層出不窮，有點難以負荷⋯⋯。」  
「Okay。所以⋯⋯你真正在想什麼？」  
  
Elsa側過臉瞧了我一會，好像在想著為什麼我會知道似的。  
  
我抬抬肩膀，說：「如果你不想說，我可以理解，因為我可能幫不上忙，但是我不喜歡看你不開心的樣子。我當然不是說你醜，你就是太美了，掛著那種表情實在很可惜，你知道嗎？嗯，我想你是不知道，或者是沒自覺，所以我才要一直提醒你。你有兩個選擇，第一，說出來跟我分享；第二，先聽我把情話大全唸完，再說出來跟我分享！」  
Elsa愁著眉，問道：「沒有第三條路嗎？」  
「有啊！第三個選項，先同意當我的女友，再跟我分享。第四個選項，先過來給我一個吻，再跟我分享。第五個選項，先答應嫁給我，再跟我分享。第六個選項，先跟我生⋯⋯」  
「好了，好了，我說就是了！」  
Elsa越聽臉越紅，趕緊揮揮手，打散從我嘴裡吐出來，漫天飛舞的愛心。  
「天曉得若不阻止你，接下來還會說些什麼！」  
「我只是想邀請你，跟我一起精神抖擻地慶祝我們認識滿24小時了，Yay！結果你竟然這樣，真是太讓我難過了⋯⋯！」  
「演得真誇張。你不是想要聽我分享嗎？」  
「我在聽啊。」  
「那在開始前，我能喝點水嗎？」  
我擦擦嘴巴，「你可以喝我的口水。」  
「Anna Flameboyd Anderson，我以女王的身分命命⋯⋯」  
「馬上來！」  
  
我立馬飛奔去廚房倒了杯水，畢恭畢敬地跪在女王面前，將杯子盛在她手邊。  
  
「敬愛的陛下，請用。」  
Elsa一臉哭笑不得，伸手接下杯子，「謝謝。」  
「你⋯⋯咳！」  
我差一點又要破功了，像是咬到舌頭一樣把話硬吞下去，乖乖在旁邊坐好。  
Elsa似笑非笑地說：「怎麼了？你想說什麼？」  
我搖搖頭，攤手示意她先開始。  
  
Elsa喝了口水，就那樣坐著沉默半晌，好像在思考怎麼開頭似的。  
  
「我不是故意不跟你分享，只是不想破壞你的興致。再說⋯⋯只不過因為看了電影，就把劇情投射在自己身上這種事，怎麼說都太難為情了。」  
「才不呢！電影就是用來緬懷自己、照亮別人的東西啊！這樣很正常。我吃雞腿的時候，也覺得它投射在自己身上，物理性的！⋯⋯對不起，請你繼續。」  
  
我不是攔不住嘴巴，但我總可以安慰一個害羞臉紅，看起來很可口的女王吧？  
  
「當我還關在自己的房間裡時，我經常會想，當一個女王究竟是什麼感覺。父親告訴我，運籌國家和通商貿易並不難，但贏取人心卻不簡單。Arendelle原先只是一個小國家，我父親在位時，積極爭取與他國的經濟往來，時常邀請各國使節參觀國內，讓各國領袖知道Arendelle擁有很多天然資源，進而開拓了很多貿易發展的機會。大家都是本著互助互惠的原則，締交友好關係，然而這之中也有純粹謀圖利益的國家。有一個國家叫做Weselton，即便我們兩國已經交流長久，Weselton的公爵仍舊不喜歡我父親或者是我。謠傳他覬覦我國的財產和自然環境，並且想要挖掘我始終不踏出房門的原因。」  
「不好意思，史上第一個踏進Elsa女王寢室的人可是我！他想都別想。」  
「放心，Anna，我想很難再有人能搶走你的頭銜了。」她用好聽的說法敷衍了我一番，繼續說道：「我父母死於一場船難，那時我才18歲，還無法即位，因此由攝政王代理勤務。我沒能出席葬禮，許多大臣為此感到不滿，是攝政王替我壓下那些聲音，穩住人們的情緒。他是個有能力的人，我一直很信任他。直到加冕典禮那天晚上的舞會，我看見Weselton公爵和攝政王交談。我想那只是一般交流而已，當時並未放在心上。那天之後，Weselton公爵態度丕變，時常來訪Arendelle，並贈送許多禮物。我覺得事有蹊蹺，派人私下查訪，得到的消息卻是，攝政王聯合Weselton企圖叛國。我起初並不相信，然而不只攝政王，就連城內的士兵和侍女們都開始變得很古怪，我漸漸發覺自己被孤立了。當我跟他們說話的時候，每個人都是面無表情，聽起來也沒有情緒，就好像他們的心變得⋯⋯變得⋯⋯」  
「Frozen？」  
Elsa看向我，慢了一會才點頭。  
「對，好像大家的心都變冷漠了⋯⋯。也許我真的是個糟糕的女王吧！」  
  
我聽得出來她不是真心那麼說的。  
她咬著下唇，看起來好不甘心，可想而知，她是多麼希望能夠成為人們認同的君主。  
  
「我不是Arendelle國民，所以我無法比他們了解Elsa女王的政績。但我絕對比他們了解，Elsa Arendelle是個善解人意，總是替別人著想，美得讓人嫉妒，但愛吃噁心醋漬鯡魚的21歲女孩。沒有人應該要是完美的，你知道嗎？」  
  
Elsa欣然笑著，但光看那對老是往上跑的眉毛就知道，不是三言兩語就能讓她釋懷。  
至少我希望她在和我說話時，能夠短暫拋開女王的包袱。  
  
「我想我應該早點跟你分享才對。」  
我哼哼笑著，雙手叉腰自豪地說：「火焰騎士再度大顯神通！我早就跟你說了吧！現在才知道我的優點，等你後悔都來不及了呢！」  
然而女王也不是省油的燈，她挺起上身，利用身高優勢往下覷著我，雙手交叉在胸前，質問：「但你剛才說了醋漬鯡魚很噁心對吧？」  
我愣了一會，「⋯⋯有嗎？我不記得了。」  
Elsa的笑容裡充滿惡作劇的神色，「沒關係。現在你有兩個選擇，第一，你可以現在再吃一口醋漬鯡魚試試看；第二，我去請Brock給我回復記憶的魔藥，幫你想起醋漬鯡魚的味道。你怎麼選？」  
  
我是不是說過她是天使？  
那我錯了。  
她可是個很魔性的天使！  
  
「⋯⋯沒有第三條路嗎？」  
  
她似乎早就在等我那麼問了，我一開口，Elsa便露出得瑟笑意。  
  
「當然有。」


	5. 謎題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解謎ing。  
> 開始加速！

## V. Puzzles

  
  
「你怎麼可以不告訴我，你有個這麼美味的朋友，Annabear？」  
「不要像鯊魚一樣盯著她看，Ariel。上周末我們還經過你身邊呢，Belle都看見了！明明是你忙著趁你爸不注意，想把舌頭塞進Eric的喉嚨！」  
趁著Elsa進廁所時，Ariel用力捏了我一把，張開那雙金魚般的大眼睛，以極近距離質問我：「而且你的這位美女朋友Winter小姐，也叫做Elsa⋯⋯」  
「你知道嗎？全世界大概有10億人也叫做Anna！說不定當中還有30萬人也姓Anderson！不就是個名字嗎？人類那麼沒創意，總是會學習好的東西嘛，命名也是這樣啊！有什麼好大驚小怪。」  
「不不不！」Ariel搖動食指，戳戳我的腦袋，狡獪地笑著，「我的意思是，你⋯⋯該不會轉性了吧？」  
  
這個金魚腦的女人，怎麼平常呆得要命，這種時候偏偏靈光起來了？  
  
「⋯⋯什麼轉性？」  
「我就覺得你好一陣子沒交男友了，原來是目標族群變啦。」  
「我⋯⋯沒有啊。」  
  
Damn it！  
我自己都覺得自己演技很差勁！  
  
「你猶豫囉。真的沒有嗎？嗯？」  
她越逼越近，我則越躲越遠。  
「⋯⋯我不知道。我有嗎？」  
「你應該看看自己和她說話時的樣子！你看起來孜孜不倦的⋯⋯呃，雖然你平常就很難停下來啦，但是你就像那些和你說話的啦啦隊女孩！她們眼裡充滿了星星，而這就是和她說話時的你！」  
我感覺有些燥熱，伸手摸摸自己的臉頰，問道：「天啊⋯⋯很明顯嗎？」  
Ariel歪著嘴考慮了一會，攤攤手說：「大家可能看不出來，但是身為你的閨蜜，我可是很清楚。誰叫你跟我講話時就像個婊子！」  
「呃⋯⋯謝謝？」  
「我想你跟前男友們分手是有原因的。女孩很棒啊！喜歡女孩沒什麼不好！我再說一次，身為你的BFF，就算你是個喜歡女孩的婊子，我一樣支持你！」  
「噢，謝謝！」  
  
我們給彼此一個溫暖的擁抱，這是每次我們向對方說完姐妹淘專用的吝嗇語之後，都會表達我們仍然是彼此Best friend的相處模式。  
  
「所以⋯⋯你有打算跟她表白嗎？」  
  
不知道為什麼，人一旦害羞起來，鼻子或是臉頰就會突然開始發癢，讓人忍不住想伸手去抓一抓、碰一碰。  
  
我撥一撥那撮存在感忽然好重要的髮鬢，把它塞去耳後，說：「其實我幾乎每五分鐘就會跟她表白一次，但她好像都覺得我是在開玩笑。我承認是我的錯，我確實是在逗她，說的時候也沒有很認真，只是想讓她開心，鬧鬧氣氛。畢竟連我都不曉得自己是不是真的那麼喜歡她，我們才認識不久而已！」  
Ariel噴笑一聲，擺出一副過來人的姿態，說道：「你知道嗎？我第一眼見到Eric的瞬間就覺得非他不可，但是我根本不認識他！讓我問問你，你為什麼想讓她開心？」  
  
我一時無語，不知道怎麼回答這個問題。  
  
目光一角，我瞥見Elsa正巧踏出廁所，她低頭看著洗手台上又是不同造型的水龍頭。  
經過我帶她去IKEA的水龍頭區特訓之後，以她的聰明才智，只花了十秒鐘就搞懂這個水龍頭該怎麼用了。  
然而當隔壁的女孩轉身去使用烘手機時，猛然噴出的轟轟聲又嚇著了她，此刻正以奇異的目光看著那女孩到底在做什麼。  
  
我看著她那有趣又令人心疼的模樣，回答：「我猜是因為⋯⋯我就是無法站在旁邊什麼都不做吧。」  
Ariel笑著拍拍我的背，鼓勵我：「那就盡你所能去幫助她，然後看看是你先愛上她，還是她先愛上你吧。抱歉一直喊你婊子，你是個好女孩，Anna。我覺得她一定也對你很有好感。加油！」  
「謝了，天使魚。」  
  
Ariel說得簡單，但我清楚知道，總有一天我會幫助Elsa回到Arendelle，遙遠的180年前。  
任何情感都是愚蠢的想法，因為那不可能會有結果。  
  
Elsa向我們走來，我可不想讓她發現我的小小憂鬱，也不喜歡讓自己處在低潮之中。  
我可是女王欽點的火焰騎士，哪有空做神傷這麼少女的事！  
  
Ariel悄聲在我耳邊說：「噢，對，很難看到有人這麼適合背著雪人玩偶出門呢。」  
「呃，對。那是個⋯⋯紀念品。」  
  
我看著擠在背包裡，露出半顆頭的Olaf。  
他的紅蘿蔔鼻子被拉鍊擠上頭頂，像是頭上長角似的。  
背包裡裝滿了蛋糕店附贈的保冷劑，在室內還能勉強維持他的體溫，但他能不能乖乖靜止不動卻很難說，至少目前最高紀錄是10分鐘。  
  
「抱歉久等了。」  
  
Elsa禮貌地微笑，在我身邊駐足。  
Ariel意味深長地盯著我們瞧了一會，直到我回瞪她一眼，Ariel才收起那令人煩躁的笑意。  
  
「走吧，Belle會在教授辦公室前與我們會合。」  
Ariel領在前頭，故意扔下我們在後面慢慢走，給我們製造兩個人獨處的空檔。  
  
「Anna，」Elsa靠過來小聲地問：「那個掛在牆上發出可怕噪音的東西是什麼？為什麼那個女孩舉起手站在那裡不動？」  
我將手放在她肩上，神情肅穆，語重心長地說：「這是一個很驚悚駭人的故事！Elsa，你應該慶幸你有隨身攜帶手帕衛生紙的好習慣。那其實是個連接宇宙蟲洞的通道，每當有人把手放在底下，通道就會打開，一支肉眼看不見的奈米大軍，就會降落在他們手上，在他們的身上築巢，讓人類得到一種喜歡把水抹在褲子或裙子上的病！所以絕對、絕對不要學那個女孩使用它！」  
「⋯⋯聽起來有點像在騙人。」  
Olaf悶悶的聲音從Elsa背後傳來。  
「安靜，Olaf！你答應過我，想吃冰淇淋就要乖乖不說話，現在我要把你的冰淇淋扣留！」  
我低聲輕責他，感覺自己好像在迪士尼樂園裡管教小孩的媽媽。  
Olaf頭上的樹枝一抖，又說：「噢，我忘了，對不起！」  
「聽好，Olaf。接下來我們要準備進入重症腦殘區，這裡的病人會吃玩具！而你看起來就像個玩偶，我想你或許還是最美味的雪人料理，要是他們發現你的存在，一定是大家都搶著要吃你！」  
「我馬上閉嘴！」  
接著他便進入前所未有的沉寂狀態，我為自己的計策感到相當滿意。  
Elsa用氣音說道：「Anna，我們沒辦法控制Olaf太久，他太容易分心了，就跟你一樣！」  
「我只是擅長一心多用，可不是容易分心。再說我滿腦子想的都是你，超專心的好嗎？」  
她重重一嘆，已經習慣我三不五時突然告白，可以自然地忽視我，繼續說道：「專心在今天的目標上吧！我們得在Olaf的存在暴露之前，盡早達成今天的目的。」  
  
我們正穿過教學大樓的校舍，這時還是上課時間，來往的學生不多。  
但即使是整天埋頭在書堆的書呆子，也知道有美女經過時要把眼睛抬起來，進行視力維護。  
這還是我頭一次看到整間教室裡的視線，像全自動探照燈一樣跟著我們。  
不，更正確地說，是隨著身旁這位金髮女王移動。  
  
Elsa的第三選項，是她希望參與考古小組，藉以得知她消失以後，Arendelle到底發生了什麼事，而加入Kai教授的小組報告是最快的捷徑。  
我和Elsa追上Ariel，一起搭乘電梯前往教授辦公室，與Belle會合以後，我們在Kai教授的允許下，踏進他的研究室。  
  
「這位是？」  
想當然爾，生面孔總是第一個被注意的。  
我向Kai教授介紹：「她是我的朋友。」  
「不是女朋友嗎？噢嗚！？嘿，很痛耶！」  
我勾起腳往後踹上Ariel的小腿，無視她的抗議，繼續介紹：「她的祖先是Arendelle的關係人，聽說過不少古國的傳說，所以她是個Arendelle專家！」  
「你好⋯⋯我、我是Elsa Winter。我從Anna這裡聽見教授的考古研究，因為家世淵源，我也算對Arendelle有些基本認識，所以希望來拜訪你一趟。」  
  
Elsa的說謊技巧，大概就跟泡了水的衛生紙一樣爛，因此我教了她一套「避重就輕我沒說錯啊」的對話藝術。  
  
Kai教授點點頭，興味盎然地說：「想必你父母是以冰雪女王的名字為你命名吧？這是個很美的名字。」  
「⋯⋯謝謝。」  
  
教授啊，說到那位女王，你正在和她本人對話呢！  
嗚嗯嗯嗯嗯，這種只有我知道真相的感覺好討厭！！  
  
我們在沙發邊圍坐，如同往常一樣，Kai教授總是有多得找不完的資料，在他找出翻譯文件之前，我們必須報告上次指派的回家作業。  
  
Belle先開頭：「也許，冰雪女王真的無法控制魔法，而使得整個國家凍結。一個女巫成為女王，甚至害得國民受苦，絕對是一件醜聞。我推測，整起叛變都是被王室編造出來的，其實他們將女王藏了起來，卻對外放話女王已經消失了，使她免於遭受治罪，剩下的由大臣來掩蓋真相。那些書信就是為了讓這個假預言更加真實的偽造道具。至於女王的去向，或許她就那樣苟且偷生直到老死吧。」  
Elsa似乎飽受委屈，提起氣息想說些什麼來辯解，於是我搶先一步說道：「法國淑女，就算這是推想作業，你也說得太邪惡了！」  
Belle微笑道：「抱歉，我應該先提醒你最好把耳朵捂上才對。我沒有惡意，這也只是推測！」  
Ariel哼哼笑著，調侃道：「對耶，上次某人不是為了這個女王，哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚嗎？」  
我臉色一窘，Elsa好奇地回望而來，我立刻逃開視線，尷尬地說：「我可能是擠了幾滴眼油出來，但是我才沒有流鼻涕！」  
「有什麼好害羞的？這是表示你是個很有正義感的人啊，白馬公主！」  
「小姐們，猜測是自由的，在答案出爐前，沒有誰對誰錯，別因此爭論不休。」  
  
Kai教授出聲制止我們幼稚的唇槍舌戰，點名Ariel進行報告。  
  
「我猜想，冰雪女王的魔法根本沒有機會失控，因為大家認為預言既然叫做預言，就表示它一定會發生，所以在女王成為女王之前就被放逐了。她心懷不甘，使用魔法將整個國家冰凍起來，和軍隊對峙，因此叛軍其實是站在拯救國民的一方。但常人敵不過魔法，所以他們向巫師找來時間魔法，對抗冰雪女王，結果魔法失控兩敗俱傷，整個國家的人都消失在時空當中，而Arendelle就這樣深陷在雪下，被埋藏在地底深處。The End！」  
  
我們愣眼看著她，感覺好像在聽一段B級片劇本演釋，不知該說什麼才好。  
  
「真是⋯⋯真是戲劇性地發想。」Kai教授首先出聲，婉轉地說：「謝謝你的發表。雖然所謂推想，是根據現有資料來做串連，並非真的天馬行空地發揮，但是⋯⋯還不錯。下一位，Anderson小姐，請說。」  
  
我潤潤嗓子，發表前又瞄了Elsa一眼，她正專注地盯著教授排在桌面的資料，眉頭越收越緊。  
  
「我認為，女王的魔法，並不是導致Arendelle消失在歷史上的主因，只是剛好給予企圖篡位的傢伙藉口，領兵進攻城堡。女王確實消失了，而她找不到辦法回去，只好待在新地方過活，說不定公園裡那些賣冰的奶奶就有一個是她！」  
  
大家笑得很開心，除了話題中的本人偷偷丟了顆雪球在我的衣服裡面，害我忍不住抖了幾下。  
「嘿，很冰耶⋯⋯！」  
我斜眼瞪回去，但這個21歲幼兒，最會裝一點也不酷的戲謔臉色，繼續盯著她手裡的講義。  
  
「Anna，你還好嗎？」Belle聽見我的輕呼，關心地問候。  
「嗯⋯⋯大概是被一隻雪蟲咬到，死不了。剛說到哪了？噢，篡位者。但問題是，這個策劃叛變的人呢？篡位表示應該要有人即位，怎麼會把Arendelle搞到消失在歷史上？那篡位不就沒有意義了？」  
「很好的問題！你說到重點了，Anderson小姐。這就是今天我要跟大家分享的內容。」  
  
Kai教授將資料分發給大家，邊說：「在深入討論之前，這裡有幾篇日誌我希望大家先過目。」  
  
我快速地掃了幾眼，內容都是日誌的摘錄，僅擷取了較多與國王、王后，以及公主的重要訊息。  
  
  
  
“ _2月6日_  
  
 _王后很生氣。_  
  
 _Elsa公主今天騎著她的生日禮物，一台腳踏車，在城堡裡亂竄，甚至大膽地騎下迴旋梯，並且將車子給摔壞了，還弄倒整排走廊上陳列的盔甲。_  
 _好消息是，公主殿下沒有受傷，這要多虧她的冰雪魔法。_  
 _壞消息是，家教老師撞見那一刻，他知道Elsa公主的秘密了。_  
  
 _王后認為應該給殿下一點懲罰，但Elsa公主從出生至今，整整8年沒有踏出過城堡，她還是孩子，整天關在城裡早就悶壞了，想要玩耍是很正常的，只不過還尚年幼，不曉得拿捏分寸。_  
 _我和Gerda輪流向王后說情，最後Elsa公主則被禁足一個星期，不被允許離開房間。_  
 _雖說這是為了保護殿下，但只不過是多了幾道牆。_  
 _房門和城門真有區別嗎？_  
 _對她而言，或許都是牢門。_ ”  
  
  
  
“ _6月21日 夏至_  
  
 _真是場悲劇。_  
 _整座城堡陷入空前的絕望之中。_  
  
 _王后失去了腹中已有三個月大的胎兒。_  
  
 _今日午後，她為了參加市民演說大會準備前往市集，離開交誼廳途經迎賓室時，不慎失足跌倒。_  
 _當Gerda前來通知我時，王后正交由御醫診斷，Gerda則嚇得臉色發白，她身上沾滿了王后的血。_  
  
 _御醫的診斷結果令人心碎，王室第二子沒能保住。_  
 _王后雖然救回來了，卻深陷於深深的憂傷當中，什麼也不肯說。_  
  
 _陛下指示士兵們到事發地點進行調查，想知道究竟是誰害死了他們的孩子。_  
 _然而更殘酷的是，士兵在地上發現了融化的雪塊與水漬。_  
  
 _我們找到Elsa公主時，她正獨自在閱覽室讀書，我頭一次看到陛下對她發脾氣。_  
 _可憐的小公主嚇壞了，她只是一味地辯解，自己在午餐之後就沒離開過閱覽室。_  
 _然而在這個酷熱季節之中，怎麼可能憑空生出一灘雪水？_  
 _唯一的原因，只可能是公主的魔法。_  
 _縱使是個令人心痛的決定，陛下仍決裁，Elsa公主不得離開寢室半步。_  
  
 _殿下不斷向我和Gerda求情，並堅持沒有使用魔法，不懂自己到底做錯了什麼。_  
 _然而廚房的Irena，那個不知沈默是金的大聲公，把實話說出來了。_  
  
 _「我的妹妹或是弟弟，因為我死掉了？」_  
 _我聽見公主這麼說，那幾乎令我窒息。_  
  
 _接著她變得惶恐不安，魔法也開始增強，我們不得已關上她的房門，避免風雪侵蝕整座城堡，只能眼睜睜看著房門生滿冰霜，在強勁的吹雪之下震盪，獨留年幼的公主在裡面哭喊。_  
  
 _我們到底對一個孩子做了什麼？_ ”  
  
  
  
“ _8月17日_  
  
 _王后已經能夠下床行動了，雖然吃食不多，體力已在慢慢回復。_  
 _她開始會笑，與他人攀談。有陛下陪伴，王后漸漸走出傷痛。_  
  
 _然而公主卻沒有。_  
  
 _意外已經造成可憐的小公主嚴重心傷，她不肯踏出房間，也不願靠近陛下和王后，只因為恐懼自己又會不小心害死他們。_  
  
 _陛下很自責，他懊悔著當初不該那樣訓斥公主。_  
  
 _無論如何勸說，公主就是沒有回應。_  
 _那個成天笑著，在城堡裡到處奔跑的小公主，好像消失了一樣。_ ”  
  
  
  
我放下講義，雖然只讀了一半，但我暫時沒有意願接下去看。  
  
「天啊，真是悲劇⋯⋯！」Ariel專注瞪著講義，忍不住感嘆出聲。  
Belle跟著說：「這對成年人來說都足夠震撼了，一個小女孩怎麼能夠承受得起？換作是任何人都會失控的！」  
「也許兒時的經歷，會導致她成長後人格扭曲，說不定她冰凍整個國家並不是失手，而是故意要為自己的遭遇報復。」  
「Ariel，你應該少看一點三流影集。」  
「但教授說思考自由啊！」  
「我是這麼說過，不過各位只看到一半呢！何不先看完再進行思案？」  
  
我沒參與她們的討論，大概是因為我無法像她們一樣，站在客觀的立場來評斷，尤其是當我心知肚明，我就坐在故事主角的旁邊。  
  
我側眼去看Elsa，她望著紙面發呆，顯然已經掉進回憶之中。不僅散發出悲傷的氣息，我也能感受到她全身透出冷氣，而她的頭頂已經凝聚一塊即將成形的雪雲。  
  
糟了！  
我趕緊瞧瞧大家，眾人都將注意力集中在講義上，還沒有人察覺室內溫度悄悄滑落，以及發生在頭上的詭奇大氣現象。  
  
「不好意思，我們可以中場休息一下嗎？」  
瞬間，所有目光轉移至我身上，每雙眼睛都充斥著疑惑。  
「我覺得我又要再次淚灑教授辦公室了，所以我需要冷靜一下！」  
  
我想像著頒獎典禮上女星們得獎時泫然欲泣的模樣，立刻來場即席演出。  
這理由聽起來真心荒謬，但也許是出自我口中的可信度較高，畢竟還有過前科，因此大家會心一笑，竟然沒人產生懷疑。  
  
Kai教授點頭同意：「當然可以，Anderson小姐。你可以慢慢處理情緒，不趕時間。」  
「謝謝。」  
  
我總覺得良心有點過意不去，但現在先安撫Elsa比較重要，於是我拉著她速速往外走。  
  
「喔？你處理情緒還需要帶朋友嗎？」Ariel翹起眉梢，意有所指地說。  
我狠瞪她一眼，「我需要有人安慰我！」

＊

我帶著Elsa走向樓層轉角的廁所，為了以防萬一，我將入口的門給鎖上，確保沒有人能闖進來。  
  
「⋯⋯你需要一個擁抱嗎？」  
Elsa先開口問了。  
  
我嘆了口氣，反問：「你需要一個擁抱嗎？」  
「你剛才不是說你想哭嗎？」  
  
這女孩真是的⋯⋯！  
  
「對，我想你和我都需要一個擁抱。」  
  
我走上前抱抱她，她只是張開雙臂把我也納入懷抱，什麼都沒說。  
  
「我希望我現在抱著8歲，9歲，10歲，11歲，12歲，13歲，14歲，15歲，16歲，17歲，18歲，19歲，20歲的Elsa，然後告訴她們說，我愛死了她的魔法！但是，對不起，我不行，我不在那裡。但是好險有個奇蹟出現，讓我遇見21歲的Elsa，所以我可以告訴她，我在這裡。」  
  
透過鏡子，我看見她染紅了鼻尖，迷離的眼裡逐漸堆滿淚水。  
  
「我不是你，不能說我可以理解你的感受，但你可以說給我聽。你母親有你父親，但你呢？」  
  
現在我明白，她為何總有那種緊抱自己雙臂的動作。  
因為在她最孤單，最需要溫暖擁抱的時候，只有自己能夠抱著自己。  
  
「除非你覺得我不配聽女王訴苦。不過那也沒關係，如果朝我吐口水可以紓解你的壓力，你可以儘管吐！」  
  
Elsa笑了一聲，也或許是嗚咽了一聲。  
她無聲地吸了幾下鼻子，說話時帶了點鼻音：「我以為我可以淡忘那一天，但我發現沒有。13年了⋯⋯那些細節仍然清楚地在我眼前發生。」  
  
她沉默了好一會，靠在我肩上靜靜流淚。  
我耐著性子等待，一邊撥開不斷積在她頭上和肩上的雪。  
  
「那時我以自己的魔法為傲，從來不曾發生魔法失控的事。雖然關在城堡裡，但我仍過得很自在。就算沒能交到同齡的朋友，我也能在房裡用雪造出遊樂場，自己玩得很開心。侍女們、Gerda、Christian偶爾也會陪我玩鬧，但唯一能讓我在他面前展現魔法的人，是我父親。我們總是趁母親熟睡後，在宴會廳裡用我造的雪玩耍。有一次我們甚至造了一座雪碉堡，高得能夠伸手就摸到天花板，但是卻不小心擠壞了水晶吊燈。隔天被母親知道後，我們還一起被訓了一頓。」  
「我也想不到你會是個在家裡騎腳踏車胡鬧的野孩子。」  
「嗯⋯⋯那是我的第一台腳踏車，我很興奮。」Elsa羞赧地解釋。  
「我懂。我第一次穿上溜冰鞋時也瘋了！穿著它走上台階，到溜滑梯的頂端，也不知道是哪根筋不對，居然覺得這樣可能會比用屁股溜下去還要更快，然後⋯⋯你就知道為什麼我永遠學不會溜冰了。」  
  
我的溜冰鞋少了三個輪子，我也少了三顆牙齒，那年我10歲，做夢看見溜冰鞋還會嚇到尿床。  
  
Elsa捧場地笑了，但笑意很快地逝去，深深呼出胸口淤積的氣息，我想她是在回憶8歲那年最難過的日子。  
  
「那天早上，結束夏至活動的開場致詞之後，父母親和我共進午餐。午後他們有各自的活動要參加，因此我就獨自在閱覽室內讀書。一切都很平常，直到傍晚的鐘聲敲響前，我父親和Christian進來時幾乎要把門給卸下來了。我不知道發生什麼事，但父親的模樣令我不安，他從未那樣大聲怒罵我。他質問我是不是用過魔法，玩耍之後卻沒有清理乾淨。但我整天都沒有用過魔法，結束午餐後就直接進了閱覽室，再沒出去過。他不相信，命令我立刻回房間待好，並且不准再用魔法。Gerda和Christian帶我回房，我不斷質問他們發生了什麼事，他們卻不肯告訴我。那時負責打點伙食的廚長Irena，帶著侍女送藥飲給我母親，她們正談論著我母親的傷況，令我得知了實情。原來父親懷疑，我是害母親流產的禍首⋯⋯。」  
  
雪越降越多，我已經來不及抹去落在我們身上的雪花。  
磁磚開始生出薄霧，鏡子漸漸模糊，牆角甚至結出細長的冰刺。  
  
「我發誓我真的沒有離開過閱覽室，也沒有使用魔法！但是⋯⋯萬一我在無意間不小心造出雪塊而不自知呢？我的魔法會受到心情影響，或許我看書太入迷而發動了魔法也不一定！我很害怕，雪開始不斷掩埋我的房間，但我控制不了它！我看見Gerda和Christian臉上露出驚恐的表情，好像⋯⋯在看著一個不受控，殺掉未出世的妹妹的怪物！」  
「噢，不不不！別再說那個字，連想都不要想！我才不相信是你害的！」  
「你怎麼確定？連我都不敢相信自己的魔法，你看看我都做了什麼！」  
  
她退開來，指著幾乎被雪覆蓋的地板。  
鏡子已經無法反射倒影，變成一片銀灰色的玻璃。  
風在這一瞬間增強，廁所間的門被吹得不斷搖晃。  
  
Elsa全身緊繃，滿臉充斥著悲切。  
  
「看到了吧？在這樣的夏天裡能造出雪的只有我！我都不會相信我自己。」  
  
我試著走過雪堆，全力逼著自己直視Elsa，不去看腳下那些我無法征服的白色雪堆，像跳針一樣告訴自己：要酷，別滑倒！要酷，別滑倒！  
  
「你不相信自己，沒關係。我相信你。」  
  
她咬著唇，淚水不停在眼眶裡打轉。  
隨著我一步步靠近，她也一步兩步地向後退著，兩隻掌心抓在胸前，視線好似在問為什麼。  
  
「我不知道為什麼，但我相信你。不管你怎麼想，不管你怎麼說，我就是相信你。」  
  
我緩慢地伸出手抓住她的掌心，就像不想嚇著一隻受驚的小動物那樣，然後把她牢牢拉在手中，幾乎可以看見她眼中有我的倒影。  
  
「總有一天，我會讓你也相信你自己。我保證！」  
  
Elsa哽咽一聲，眼淚終於滑出眼眶，像不會停歇的湧泉向下川流。  
我恨自己在此時這麼想，但她即使如此悲淒地哭泣，卻還是很美，美得令人心痛。  
我重新把她撈回懷中，輕輕將她的頭放在我肩上，有點扼腕自己沒能多長幾公分，回家之後應該上網訂一雙增高鞋才對。  
Elsa慢慢哭出聲來，揪住我T恤的手越抓越緊，像個抱著布偶哭泣的女孩。  
  
「我想我剛才在夢中進入了夏日國度，成為一隻彩色的獨角獸！噢⋯⋯發生什麼事了嗎？」  
Olaf鑽出背包，看見Elsa的模樣令他擔心了起來。  
我說：「沒什麼，只是一個女孩正在長大當中。嘿，Olaf，我知道你最愛擁抱了，要不要加入我們？」  
他大大笑開，欣喜地說：「當然！我會給你們最溫暖的懷抱，但我是個雪人，你說奇怪不奇怪！」接著他自以為很小聲地問：「為什麼Elsa哭了？」  
「她看見一隻泰迪熊被5個病患分食，還挑出棉花煮湯呢。」我搖搖頭，「真是悲劇⋯⋯！」

＊

我們多待了一會，花點時間把廁所變回原狀，才慢慢走回教授辦公室。  
我提議讓Elsa先回宿舍休息，但她仍堅持要參與小組討論。  
  
「這是Arendelle歷史研究，更是末代女王Elsa Arendelle一生的考察，勢必會翻出更多你可能不想聽到的事情，你確定要繼續待著嗎？」  
在開門前我問了最後一次。  
Elsa深呼吸一口，說：「你會站在我這邊，對吧？」  
「當然。大不了就是再掃一次廁所囉！話說陛下，第一次掃廁所的感想，待會記得告訴我。」  
「我可是每天都清掃我自己的廁所。」  
「又沒有其他人進去過，誰知道你說的是不是真的。」  
「唔⋯⋯！至少我每天都有幫忙清理你的浴室，還有你的桌面和書櫃。」  
「噢，難怪我找不到我的刮鬍刀！」  
「你的⋯⋯什麼！？」  
「你聽錯了。」  
  
我故意鬧她幾句，讓她放鬆心情後才踏進研究室。  
這時討論已在進行中，畢竟我們遲到了大概⋯⋯半個小時。  
  
我們重新加入討論陣容，他們此時正在針對兩封信件內容做推論，而我們錯過了幾篇王室日誌節錄，按照Ariel的說法，我大概又要心碎了。  
  
  
  
“ _12月21日 冬至_  
  
 _Elsa公主滿18歲了。_  
 _如同過去10年，她獨自在房裡吃飯，象徵性地由陛下與王后將禮物交給她，然後再次關上房門，結束這應該要比較特別，卻總是平平無奇的一天。_  
  
 _陛下與王后只要有了想法，就會立刻與Elsa公主討論，希望她能早日成功控制魔法。_  
 _然而每回的結果，都是以Elsa公主崩潰地哭泣而告終，童年的經歷實在傷透了她。_  
  
 _王與后著急不是沒有原因，公主殿下已經到了適婚年齡，卻連半個追求者也沒有，主因即是她的魔法。_  
 _如果她不能學會控制魔法，就無法踏出房門，也就沒有機會邂逅他國王子，或是理想的對象。_  
 _日後她成為女王，若是終身不婚，王室便不會有繼承人。_  
  
 _陛下幾乎要放棄了，然而Hancer先生卻帶來令他振奮的消息。_  
 _Hancer先生這回出訪Weselton，打聽到一種奇妙的道具，似乎能夠用來消除魔法。_  
  
 _Weselton是個以科學發展為主的國家，相當排斥魔法、巫術或神秘學等等，無法以常理解釋的事物。_  
 _甚至有人謠傳，古時獵巫的行為就是由他們開始發起，擁有這種反魔法的東西與觀念並不意外。_  
 _這一點光看Weselton公爵就知道了，也因此陛下並不想與其深交，唯恐他會給Elsa公主帶來威脅。_  
 _然而若是有求於人，陛下也只能試著與對方協商。_  
  
 _為了幫助Elsa公主逃離魔法造成的陰影，陛下安排了船旅，想親自去Weselton看看這個神奇的東西到底有沒有幫助，王后將與他同行。_  
  
 _他們將一切希望賭在這一回出訪，然若不能，或許Hancer先生就會是婚配的候選之一。_ ”  
  
  
  
我想我的眉頭皺得可以夾死蚊子。  
  
Who the FUCK is this Hancer！？  
  
「Anna，髒話。」  
  
經過Belle糾察隊長的提醒，我想我不小心脫口而出了。  
  
「噢，抱歉。我是說，這個Hancer是誰？之前沒見過這個名字啊！」  
Kai教授補充說明：「他就是那位家庭教師。因為是節錄，所以我省略了一些不必要的細節。」  
「教授，你知道嗎？這才是要畫底線加星號的重點！」  
Ariel開口：「你不在時我們已經討論過他了。」  
我煩躁地急踏著腳尖，說道：「討論什麼？怎麼可以不讓我知道？我也要加入！他幾歲？帥不帥？教什麼界門綱目科屬種？有沒有花邊新聞？怕不怕冷？既然是教師就要好好當教師，怎麼可以對學生伸出魔爪？他最好可以在大雪之中打赤膊，一邊吃薄荷脆片冰淇淋，然後給我流個滿身大汗！」  
「慢點、慢點，Anna！你在8倍速快轉！我還不知道你的嘴巴可以動那麼快！你到底想說什麼？」  
「我要知道這傢伙是誰！！」  
  
怎麼會半路殺出一個婚配候選人？  
這跟說好的不一樣啊！  
  
Belle拿起她的筆記，解釋：「他就是目擊年幼的冰雪女王使用魔法的家教，主要教授國際人文知識。據說冰雪女王似乎是個天才神童，幾乎不需要他人指導，自己翻讀教科書，就能無師自通邏輯幾何學。」  
  
嗯哼，那你知道她還會用iPhone上網，看免費電子書嗎？  
  
「她唯一欠缺的，是對於國際情勢和風土名情的了解。因為她不能出外親自尋訪，所以國王派給她人文教師，補強她對各國的認知，那將能成為她日後成為女王時的助力。Hancer在家鄉時似乎就負責外交事務，必須到處旅行，但卻因不被重視而無法出頭。直到他來到Arendelle，聽說國王正在遴選通曉各國國情的教師，於是他孤注一擲，居然就被選中了。」  
「噢，真的啊，真心歡喜地恭喜他。要是彩券也這麼容易中，到處都是億萬富翁了呢。」  
  
我知道我聽起來超沒誠意。  
  
「他撞見冰雪女王的魔法之後，接受國王召見，承諾不會將所見所聞公諸於世，並忠心侍奉Arendelle王室十餘年之久。」  
我翻了白眼，不以為然地說：「不就是守口如瓶嗎？我也會啊！有什麼好稀罕？我都數不清我吞了多少人的秘密在肚子裡！而且怎麼能讓一個糟老頭和公主結婚？坐在王位上能看嗎！」  
「他成為家教時是24歲，到冰雪女王即位時還未滿40歲啊，沒你說得那麼誇張。而且侍女長好像覺得他很英俊。」  
  
Gerda！！  
你太令我失望了！  
Elsa說過你是她少數能信任的人，我想像中的你是不會這麼膚淺才對呀！怎麼能說出那種話？  
我應該去買一副老花眼鏡，要Elsa回去時順便交給Gerda，讓她知道映像管電視和4k螢幕的畫質，到底落差有多大！  
  
Kai教授接口：「我還在進行日誌的翻譯，關於冰雪女王與他最後如何，過一陣子就會曉得了。」  
  
怎麼偏偏斷在這種吊人胃口的地方！  
我等不了一陣子，現在就要知道！  
  
Ariel滿臉興味盎然，帶著令人生氣的小笑容，靠過來低聲地問：「你怎麼回事？感覺很不愉快。你知道你表現得很奇怪嗎？」  
我側眼覷著她，「你不是說我奇怪就是正常嗎？」  
「不，今天真的怪，讓人好奇的怪。」她逼得更近，就像在廁所外時一樣，「你是不是有什麼事情沒告訴我？」  
  
我困惑地瞪著她，那雙眼睛感覺好像意有所指，我似乎看見她有意無意地將視線跳到Elsa身上，再跳回來我的臉。  
  
該不會⋯⋯？  
  
「接下來是Arendelle王室的巨大轉折，請看這篇日誌。」  
  
Kai教授打斷我們交戰的目光，Ariel將她的大屁股挪回原處，臉上還隱隱藏著一絲狡詐的神色，好像隨時都會笑出來。  
我不曉得她的金魚腦袋裡面裝了什麼，只希望不會是我心裡的答案。  
  
  
  
“3 _月16日_  
  
 _搜索已經兩週了，我們仍然沒有找到番紅花號的蹤跡。_  
 _很遺憾地，我們向國民宣布，陛下與王后已經長眠於大海的某處。_  
  
 _Gerda與我一同在王與后的畫像上掛起黑幔，再沒有比這個更沈重的工作了。_  
 _陛下，您不在了，Arendelle要怎麼辦？_  
 _更重要的，Elsa公主要怎麼辦？_  
  
 _她連雙親的喪禮都不能參加，人們不斷在問她到哪裡去了。_  
  
 _傳達訃訊時，可憐的公主仍舊關在屋裡。_  
 _她聽上去很平靜，但Gerda與我都感受得到，那扇隔在中間的房門，透著冷冽無比的氣息。_  
 _我們擔心著公主的精神狀態，不知她是否撐得下去。_  
  
 _上帝啊，我誠心向祢懺悔，但我們不敢告訴殿下實情。_  
 _若是她知道陛下與王后為何出海，只怕她會被事實擊潰。_  
 _請祢施予一點憐憫給她吧，這孩子承受的已經夠多了。_  
 _而從此刻開始，她還將一肩扛起Arendelle。_  
  
 _明日，我們必須向國民宣布，Elsa公主已是Arendelle的領導者。_  
 _在她成年即位以前，仍須視其為Arendelle女王。_  
  
 _All hail the Queen._ ”  
  
  
  
我記得Elsa提過她的父母死於船難，但她告訴我，他們是為了去參加親戚的婚禮。  
而她在3年後，遠在180年後的現代時空，才用最糟的方式得知，父母的死，其實是為了尋找消除她魔法的道具。  
  
我瞧瞧Elsa，她的神色當然不會好到哪去。  
我可以想像她關在房裡的13年間，大概每天都像這樣不斷強迫自己壓抑感受。  
若不是旁邊有人，我實在恨透了只能眼睜睜看著她一直這樣吞忍！  
  
「日誌節錄部分就到這裡。我們剛才正在進行這兩封信函的內容分析，而這讓一切變得更加複雜了。」  
  
Kai教授丟了兩雙手套給我們，接著遞出兩封已經拆開的信箋，收件人分別是Christian和一個不知名的人物。  
  
  
  
“ _親愛的Green Face：_  
  
 _近來可好？_  
  
 _我在家鄉的退休生活十分平靜，就是寂寞了點。_  
 _我每天都看著西方天空，我的朋友，希望能夠見到你的身影。_  
  
 _在離開Arendelle王室前，我做了一件事情。_  
 _現在我每天都睡不著覺。_  
  
 _我認為我是對的，但卻越來越擔心也許我是錯的。_  
 _如果能當面向你訴說就好了。_  
 _我不知道要等多久，但我還是會等。_  
 _在那之前，我只能向神父懺悔。_  
 _每月22日，我都會在教堂唱聖歌，冀望救贖能夠出現。_  
  
 _Mister Waffle託我向你問候一聲。_  
 _他說他近來正在節食，並且勤勞運動，長高了，也瘦了。_  
 _雖然每天待在馬廄，但他過得很清閒，等著你哪天回來，再跟他一塊去兜風。_  
  
 _也請你代我向Broom打聲招呼。_  
 _我仍然記得她秀髮隨風飄逸的模樣。_  
  
 _最後，我的朋友，我衷心希望你能過得快樂，在另一片天空下。_  
 _記住，不要在乎他們說什麼。_  
  
 _Christian_ ”  
  
  
  
我搞不清楚這封信和Arendelle的歷史有什麼關係，看上去只是教授曾祖父的私人書信。  
  
Kai教授拿出另一張信紙，說道：「這是來自侍女長的信，我只來得及翻譯一半。Winter小姐，這封古文寫的信，你能讀懂嗎？」  
  
大家將注意力轉到Elsa身上，她大概沒想到自己會被點名，看起來怯生生的，卻沒有推辭突來的主場秀，拿起信紙先瞧了幾眼，接著順暢地唸出全文。  
  
  
  
“ _親愛的Christian：_  
  
 _我始終沒得到你的消息。_  
 _你到底上哪去了？_  
 _我去過你的家鄉一趟，但你不在。_  
 _村人說你根本沒回去過。_  
  
 _我只想告訴你，我都知道了。_  
 _石精已經將一切經過告訴我。_  
 _我不怪你，這都是為了我們的女王，對吧？_  
  
 _攝政王的軍力已經撤離城堡，因為女王回來了。_  
 _她說她願意原諒你，但不會接受你的辭職信，因為我們需要你堅守崗位。_  
 _有左手，還欠右手。_  
 _我需要你的協助來重振王室，一同輔佐女王。_  
  
 _別躲了，回來吧，Christian，我們都在等你。_  
  
 _Gerda_ ”  
  
  
  
「女王回來了」？  
這麼說Elsa果然找到回去Arendelle的方法囉？甚至趕跑了叛變的攝政王！  
  
我真心替她高興，但是她本人看起來沒有絲毫喜色，反而盯著信紙不知在想些什麼。  
  
Kai教授聽完Elsa的口譯，不禁搖頭讚嘆：「這真是太棒了，你閱讀這些古文看起來毫不費力！」  
Elsa靦腆地笑了笑，畢竟那對她來說可是每天都用的文字。  
「Anderson小姐，謝謝你找到她來加入團隊。有了她，我想我們的古文翻譯速度會加快更多！」  
「噢，這沒什麼⋯⋯！」  
  
我必須說我有點心虛，我根本沒做什麼，只是應Elsa的要求把她帶來這裡而已。  
  
Kai教授將兩封信排在一塊，接著說道：「我相信有人會想，這兩封信關聯在哪裡。但仔細看看，就會發現矛盾之處。你知道是在哪裡嗎？Anderson小姐。」  
我攤攤手，隨意回答：「呃⋯⋯教授的曾祖父說自己在家鄉，但Gerda卻說沒找到他？」  
「沒錯。他們是非常信任彼此的工作夥伴，但是為什麼我的曾祖父Christian會避不見面？原因就是文中提到，他做了某件事情，甚至需要得到冰雪女王的諒解。至於是什麼事情，就連我也還沒找到答案，而這是你們的下一個發想作業。」  
Ariel神秘兮兮地問：「教授，該不會您曾祖父其實也跟攝政王聯手了吧？」  
Kai教授笑道：「那是個很好的思考方向。雖然我曾祖父可能在一夕之間成為罪人，但還是那句老話，思想自由。」他接著轉向Elsa，又說：「Winter小姐，你是Arendelle專家，所以你可能知道答案，但是先別告訴Anderson小姐，我很期待看到她的作業。」  
Belle也向她多嘴：「噢，也別告訴Anna，冰雪女王最後有沒有跟家庭教師結婚。她會急著知道真相，而難受得睡不著覺！所以讓她急死吧，你可以利用這個條件命令她做任何事。」  
我張大嘴巴瞪著明顯連成一氣的Ariel和Belle，不滿地說：「你們兩個背叛白馬公主的賊，會得到報應的！」  
「Anderson小姐，之後我會把部分需要轉譯的內容寄給你，再請你交給Winter小姐。我有預感我們快要接近真相了。」  
  
Kai教授給了一個貼心小叮嚀，但老實說我突然不那麼有興趣了。  
不是說我不想幫Elsa，只是我被那兩個女人惹得心不在焉，而且Elsa勢必會回到Arendelle，信中已經這麼說了。  
  
我沒想到進展會這麼快，心裡甚至覺得大概會耗上幾個月或者幾年，我們有的是時間相處，慢慢了解彼此，然後說不定⋯⋯說不定哪天我的美好結局終於成真，Elsa會放棄回到過去的念頭，留在這裡繼續生活下去⋯⋯。  
  
呵⋯⋯真是天真得連我自己都覺得可笑。  
面對現實吧，Anna。  
Elsa是個女王！  
把一個國家和一個朋友放在天平上，一定是國家那邊重到能把天平掀了，朋友就是不知飛到哪去，然後從選項裡消失。  
她怎麼會想要選我呢？我都不會選我⋯⋯。  
  
「唉⋯⋯。」  
  
噢，我不喜歡自己這樣！  
這不像我！  
天啊，誰來把這失落感帶走好嗎！？  
  
「Anna？怎麼了嗎？」  
Elsa從背後探頭詢問，想必她也覺得我不對勁。  
  
「沒什麼。」  
  
好極了，連我都覺得自己很不尋常！  
普通時候我一定是話閘子全開，講完很久以前，在一個很遙遠很遙遠的星系，發生了一段原力與光劍的故事，然後惹得大家都不想聽之後，就沒人會在乎我到底怎麼了。  
  
  
我打開研究室的門，眼前突然出現一個高大的影子擋在中央，害我差點撞了上去。  
然而真正嚇到我的，是剎那間來自背後的Elsa的驚呼聲。  
  
「Hancer！？」  
Elsa拉著我退後，驚惶地盯著眼前的人。  
  
我不確定自己聽到什麼，只是下意識地挺身擋住她，因為我認出了外面這張令人生厭的臉。  
  
「做為一個出氣筒，你出現得很是時候，Hans！」  
我捏捏拳頭，正打算把滿腹無處發的怨氣，砸進他的鼻子。  
  
Hans不明究理地睨著我們瞧了一會，似乎在打量著我背後這張生面孔。  
而我看見Elsa眼中，藏著憤怒與⋯⋯防備？  
  
我把她藏在背後，狠著臉對抗眼前這股不怎麼樣的惡勢力，咬牙切齒地說：「你再盯著她看，我就捅爛你的眼睛！」  
Hans很懂得身為一個惡棍，總是聽不懂人話的精髓，換上那張流氓表情，挑釁道：「終於找到你了！上回的賭注呢？說好的DV記憶卡在哪？你該不會是害怕撞鬼，所以沒錄下畫面吧？膽小鬼？」  
  
我已經預熱好機槍嘴，準備對他的耳朵進行轟炸，但Elsa不愧為中世紀史詩電影的女主角，依舊具備了精湛的搶戲技巧，把我拉退一步，對著素未謀面的Hans怒喝：「住嘴！Anna可不是膽小鬼，注意你的身份！」  
  
她冷冽的語調，甚至不用放出冰雪魔法，就足以令在場的大家感受到驚人寒氣。  
  
Hans惱怒地掃了Elsa一眼，像狗一樣齜牙裂嘴，生氣地說：「注意身份？你叫我注意身份？那你又是哪來的婊、噢嗚！」  
  
我收不住手，用力揮了他一拳。  
Hans向後跌坐在走廊上，扶著自己的臉哀嚎連連。  
  
「你敢對她說那個字，我立刻就把你的老二扯掉！」  
如果我感覺右手骨頭疼得幾乎要大叫，可想而知他一定也痛得要死。  
「現在就給我閃開，王八蛋！小心我拿打火機把你的鬢角烤成自然捲！」  
  
「冷靜點，淑女們。」真正的紳士Kai教授踏進年輕人的戰場中央，朝著我們笑的同時，轉向Hans的目光，卻像是在看著教育失敗的國中生，不以為意地說：「交出你的罰寫作業就離開吧，孩子。」  
  
Hans少了那群狐假虎威的朋友，就成了沒什麼用的地痞，爬起身不情願地將口袋裡捲起的紙本遞給教授，壓著鼻子向我們瞪過來，嘴裡不知咕噥著什麼，悻悻然地走了。  
  
「衝動沒有好事，Anderson小姐，你很幸運他今天只有一個人。」Kai教授向我眨了眨眼，「不過剛才那拳打得好。」

＊

  
  
我們離開了教學大樓，和Ariel及Belle分別，接著往停車場前進。

我搓揉著隱隱作痛的右手關節，已經有一塊泛紅的痕跡印在手骨周圍，或許到了明天就會變成紫色瘀血。  
我試著甩甩手，卻沒辦法把痛覺甩開，甚至越甩越心煩。  
  
「很痛嗎？需要冰敷的話，我可以幫忙。」  
  
Elsa扭捏了一路，我好幾次瞥見她想開口搭話，在我們快要到停車場時，她終於出聲了。  
  
「沒關係，這點痛不算什麼。」  
  
今天聽了這麼多關於Elsa的過去，和她經歷的那些相比，這只能算是被蚊子咬了個包而已。  
  
「我沒料到你會動手打人，那讓我有點驚訝。」  
「我才該說驚訝呢，你的聲音迴盪在整棟大樓耶！我以為你只是一隻可愛的雪兔，但剛才我看到了怒吼的雪豹！」  
Elsa臊著頰解釋：「那是因為⋯⋯他不該那樣說你。你是女王親授的騎士，他冒犯你就等同藐視王室。」  
「我和他交惡很久了，我們一旦進入彼此的視線範圍之內，沒有一次不交戰的，只有動不動手的差別，對我來說是家常便飯。但如果牽扯到你，就絕對不能放過他！那個混蛋剛才居然對你出言不遜！噢，想到他用那種鄙夷的視線盯著你看，還打算說些難聽的話就覺得生氣！」  
「別想了，Anna。事情都過去了，不要放在心上。」  
  
Elsa按在我的手上，用溫和的音調和語速，試著讓我冷靜下來。  
  
「你替我阻擋了他，作為一個騎士，你表現得非常稱職。如果我們在Arendelle，我甚至可以頒發英勇獎章給你，作為嘉許。所以別和那種人過不去了，只會更不開心而已。」  
「你知道嗎？獎章沒關係，但作為嘉許，你可以給我一個吻，這樣我會更加開心！」  
  
Elsa的經驗值提昇得很快，現在當她聽到我的言語輕薄，雖然還會臉紅，卻能很快地用笑聲吹開它，然後淡定地搬出女王姿態繼續說話。  
  
「很抱歉，Anderson騎士，只有未來的女王伴侶才能獲得她的吻，所以你得想點別的獎勵。」  
  
噢，我已經快要忘記了，不要一直提醒我！  
特別是不要由你本人跟我說這件事好嗎⋯⋯  
  
Anna 格林槍彈盡援絕，咻嚕嚕地停止運轉，連顆火星也噴不出來。  
我好不容易炒起自己的爐灶，想用柴火蓋住底下的灰，這個女王偏要用她的雪把我的火掩埋，然後再把灰燼翻起來。  
  
不行。  
我不管這個胸悶多不舒服，我必須說話！  
Anna Flameboyd Anderson就是靠一張嘴來娛樂大家的人，我可不能砸了自己的招牌！  
  
「還是我們再去山上約會，然後叫Brock再研發一款『騎士快樂藥水』？我還可以順便取貨上回訂的女王開心藥水和女王愛我咒語呢！你說怎麼樣？」  
Elsa苦笑著搖頭，「我沒有意見，你要去哪都行。但是在那之前，Anna，別再試著帶開話題，你可以跟我說實話。」  
我眨眨眼，不懂她指的是什麼，反問：「什麼實話？」  
「別以為我沒注意到，你看起來很沮喪，甚至讓你說不出話來。」  
「⋯⋯我剛才用嘴巴寫了一篇作文耶！你沒聽到嗎？」  
Elsa輕輕嘆息，說道：「你以為我不知道你的詭計嗎？每回說到重要的事，你就開始漫談宇宙萬物。因為等你講完以後，大家都會忘了原本的目的，沒有誰會繼續追問任何事，或是你心裡真正在想什麼。」  
  
不愧是陛下，真是一針見血。  
連我剛才悟出的騎士奧義都能看破！  
我太輕敵了⋯⋯。  
  
「⋯⋯是嗎？我的人物介紹應該都會註明我話很多啊，你都沒看說明書對吧？同時按下圈和三角，我就能消耗MP使用特殊技『說話』。這個技巧可不是每個角色都有！」  
「你看，又來了，你總是這樣。這或許能蒙騙別人，但是騙不了我。」Elsa無奈地捉住我邊說邊翻飛的雙手，「試著告訴我，Anna。就像你總是聽我說話一樣，那對我來說很有幫助，而我也想幫助你！」  
「⋯⋯你確定你要聽？」  
「確定。」  
  
我停下腳步，慢慢卸下我總是裝在臉上的笑容推進器，用完全提不起勁的嘴角和眉毛和眼皮面對Elsa，而她也為此顯露出些許意外之色。  
  
「你⋯⋯」  
  
在冒犯女王之前，我最後一次猶豫。  
身為好朋友兼騎士應該可以減刑吧？  
看在我救了你們女王的份上，Arendelle國民，記得在庭上幫我說點好話。  
  
「你這個大屁股！」  
  
然後我看見女王的臉色，從凝重瞬間變為困惑，再轉化成震驚加上惱羞的複合體。  
  
「你⋯⋯你叫我什麼！？」  
  
哈！好耶，我把女王惹毛了！  
  
「說謊屁股會變大！你明明跟我說你沒有男友！」  
  
我就是個愛爭風吃醋的瘋女孩，怎麼樣？  
  
Elsa還在覺得莫名其妙，卻被人身攻擊給弄得不再優雅，聲調跟著拉高。  
  
「我說的是事實！你才是⋯⋯你才是個⋯⋯」  
  
她大概沒跟朋友吵過架，連罵個人都還要考慮很久，真是可愛得很可惡。  
  
「不會溜冰的人！」  
  
那甚至不算罵人，而是陳述事實。  
  
「那本日誌上寫得清清楚楚，你還想騙我？你怎麼可以不告訴我，你有婚配對象？我們是朋友耶！朋友要懂得分享！像我就會告訴你，我和前男友分手，只因為我跟他坦承我一個禮拜不洗胸罩！」  
「你到底在哪看到我有男友？連我都不知道我有！」  
「那不然那個叫Hemsworth的是誰！？」  
Elsa停了半秒，接著瞠眼問道：「你是說Hancer！？」  
「對，就是Hancer！那傢伙難道不是你的未婚夫嗎？」  
「他不是，他也不可能是！」  
「噢嗚！很痛！放手！攻擊是犯規！Elsa，你不可以攻擊我！」  
Elsa用力揪著我的耳朵，一字一字清楚地說：「你給我聽清楚，Hancer就是攝政王！那個帶兵攻進城堡反叛我的人！」  
  
我頓了一頓，將這條新訊息輸入到我的腦袋裡面，似乎稍微降下了點溫度。  
  
「這麼重要的事情你怎麼不早說！」  
「我沒機會說呀！我甚至根本不知道你在煩惱什麼！」Elsa也是一愣，「慢著，你心情低落只是因為這件事？」  
「但是在他反叛之前，你喜歡過他對吧？」  
「不，我沒有！」Elsa吵累了，也或許是覺得我很煩，垮著兩隻肩膀，無力地解釋：「我根本不想靠近他！不是因為害怕我會把他冰凍起來，而是他渾身散發著一股詭怪的氛圍，讓人不想接近他，所以我從小就不喜歡聽他教課。是我父親賞識他，希望他是我的配偶候選人。不過現在我是女王，換我作主了，所以他永遠不可能是對象之一。這樣理解了嗎，Anderson騎士？」  
我抬了抬肩膀，說：「⋯⋯應該吧。」  
Elsa不解地問：「Anna，你真的只是因為這個而不開心嗎？你怎麼不問我呢？我會回答你啊。」  
  
我想我們是吵完了，也得到答案了，只是互相理解的不在同一個方向。  
  
「其實我只是看到信上說你會回去Arendelle，我也知道你會回去，我甚至答應要幫助你回去！但⋯⋯我知道這麼說很自私，不過等你回去以後，我一定寂寞死了⋯⋯。」  
「噢，Anna。」  
  
Elsa應該以為她終於搞懂我在想什麼了，走過來給我一個安慰的擁抱。  
  
「等到那一天，我一定也會很捨不得你，而我們甚至沒辦法傳簡訊，或是打電話！」  
「看你才來多久就被科技給養成懶惰鬼，陛下！你還可以寫封香噴噴的信，留給我每天聞一下也好啊。」  
  
如果擁抱的力道可以區分內心的感受，那麼她一定是把我當作最好且唯一的朋友。  
而我的呢？她會感受得出來嗎？  
大概永遠沒機會吧。  
  
「對不起，我剛才不該對你歇斯底里。天啊，我一定是史上最差勁的騎士，居然對一個女王說她是大屁股⋯⋯。對了，你的屁股一點也不大，我很抱歉！但如果我可以用手丈量，我會更清楚知道它們的尺寸，搞不好其實也不小。」  
Elsa噴笑出聲，在我背後甩了一掌，小氣地把我推開。  
「我接受你的道歉。現在看看誰回來了？不講輕薄話的Anna，可不是正常的Anna。」  
「我也不是對誰都這樣說，你才有這個特權，別人沒有喔！」  
  
很好，就是這樣矇混過去。  
對，Anna回到常軌了。  
Elsa，沒有任何你需要擔心的事，所以專注找尋回家的路吧。  
  
「你應該想，是女王心念仁慈，所以沒控訴你說話不檢點。換作是別人，我看你一定會被巡警抓走，所以你最好改掉這個壞習慣。」  
她翹起眉梢，得勝的驕傲表情，任誰來做也不會比她可愛。  
  
「你還沒見識到我的75首白金情歌精選有多厲害呢！等我在女子監獄裡唱給別人聽的時候，你就不要後悔今天拒絕我。」  
  
她說得對，我應該別再用那些根本不有趣的調情字眼跟她說話，反正也不會有用。  
是時候該戒掉這個陋習了。  
  
Elsa搖搖頭，笑問：「又在胡說八道⋯⋯所以我想你的心情應該好起來了吧？」  
「沒襲臀成功所以不好。」  
  
噢，天啊，才剛剛下決定而已，舌頭又滑了。  
這惡習真難改⋯⋯！  
  
我得開始告訴自己到此為止，她能容忍不代表我就可以放肆。  
做好朋友就好，Anna。  
朋友不會調情，也不會趁機性騷擾！  
  
Elsa睨了我一眼，接著說：「你不好，我也不好。我說你傷心得太早了，因為我也很可能回不去。」  
「為什麼？信上說了你會回去啊。」  
Elsa又換上那張嚴肅的女王一號表情，說道：「萬一信是假的呢？」  
我不明白，反問：「什麼？信是假的？」  
「我想我們最好找個沒有旁人的地方，我再解釋給你聽。」

＊

「把這支靠在你的虎口⋯⋯對！用你的拇指和無名、噢，抱歉我忘了你只有四隻指頭！用拇指內側和小指頂住它⋯⋯很好！然後加上另一支，像這樣夾起來⋯⋯對、對⋯⋯噢！差一點！沒關係，我們可以再練習一次。」  
  
我彎下腰去拾起掉在地上的筷子，瞥見Arendelle女王坐在沙發上相當優雅，毫無困難地拿著東方人才知道這鬼東西怎麼用的筷子吃東西。  
  
「嘿，Elsa，你怎麼就自己吃起來了？沒看到我正在教你兒子怎麼拿筷子嗎？你的胎教怎麼回事？為什麼你拿得這麼簡單，Olaf卻連維持它們在手上都那麼困難？」  
Elsa吞下食物，擦擦嘴巴，掩著口說：「在禮儀課上，我學過各種餐具的用法。遠東人很在意禮貌，所以我下了番苦工。Olaf指頭太短了，這種餐具不適合他，也許你可以餵他吃東西。還有，他不是我兒子！」  
  
Olaf其實不需要吃東西，因為他不會感覺到肚子餓，但他是個好奇心膨發的雪人，能吃的東西他都想嚐一口看看。  
他坐在我腿上，盯著盤子裡的食物，用手把玩了起來。  
  
「噢，這團白色的東西是什麼？跟我長得好像！」  
「它是米飯，東方人的主食。我只是想吃點不需要弄髒雙手的食物，順便讓你們試試不同口味的東西，才打電話叫壽司外賣，不過這似乎是個餿主意。」  
Elsa吃完晚餐，明明是個女王，卻相當勤奮地堅持幫忙收拾餐盤和垃圾。  
「別這麼說，Anna。你是個好老師，我想你很適合教孩子。」  
她清理的動作很熟練，每天整理自己的寢室，想必不是謊話。  
我留下Olaf在桌邊玩弄他的壽司，起身幫忙Elsa。  
「我有份兼職工作，每週一次，在書店的親子區說故事，所以我得知道怎麼對付他們。」  
「真的？」Elsa看來有些意外，笑問：「你從沒跟我提過這回事。這工作好玩嗎？」  
「對付瘋狂的小孩，可不是件容易的差事。不過走在街上被這些小小粉絲叫住，偶爾還能收到一些沾滿他們口水的禮物，我想應該還算有趣吧。」  
Olaf跳下椅子，顯然失去對食物的興趣，跺步來我腳邊興奮地跳著，問道：「我也可以去嗎？你下次要說什麼故事？」  
「可能會是一個擁有冰雪魔法的女王，穿越時光來到現在，和火焰騎士並肩作戰，對抗邪惡攝政王的故事！」  
  
Elsa使用她的魔法包覆住所有餐具碗盤，一圈亮晶晶的雪花繞著它們飛快地旋轉，接著凝聚成一團帶著髒污的雪球，啵的一聲消散成霧，落在洗手槽內化成一團油水，而盤子們已經乾乾淨淨的了。  
我把水槽沖洗乾淨，多虧Elsa的魔法把家事都變簡單了，真是作弊的技能！  
  
「所以Elsa，你說到信是假的，那是怎麼回事？」  
我抱著Olaf倒進沙發，Elsa在我們身邊坐下，說道：「記得我們今天看到的兩封信嗎？你不覺得哪裡很奇怪？」  
「有件事我確實覺得很弔詭，就是那封給不知名人士的信。既然它是封信，表示它應該要被寄出去，怎麼會還在寄件人手上？所以它如果不是假信⋯⋯就是故意沒寄出去。」  
「你真聰明，Anna。」Elsa笑著解釋：「你說的沒錯，那封信是個訊息，它被故意留在那些舊信件之中，是為了不被外力攔截，等待哪天能被收信人看到。」  
「可是這個Green Face是誰？其他資料裡都沒出現過這個怪名字。」  
「當然不會有，因為那是個虛構的名字。」  
我讀到她的眼神，思考逐漸成形，邊推測邊說：「你知道那是個假名字，表示⋯⋯你就是收件人，那是要給你的訊息？」  
她點頭肯定，然而我卻想不通那個名字與Elsa的關聯性。  
「為什麼他叫你Green Face？你的臉一點也不綠啊。還是你不小心吃了餿掉的醋漬鯡魚？我跟你說，上次我吃的時候就是這樣，害我差點在廁所定居！」  
「我確定御廚不會端出壞掉的東西給我吃，所以不是這樣。」Elsa安慰似地在我腿上輕拍，說道：「某回我在和Christian與Gerda玩耍，撞倒了廚師煮好的蔬菜汁，潑得滿臉變成綠色，接著又不肯乖乖去換衣服。於是我突發奇想，扮演一個能騎著掃帚飛上天的綠臉女巫，也就是這個名字的由來，除了Christian和Gerda以外沒有人知道。可是我越想越困惑，Christian的字句看起來⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa深吸一口，氣息卻卡在喉嚨，咬著唇沒能說出來。  
  
我捕捉到她話中的玄機，推論道：「就像他知道你一定會掉進時空魔法，然後在某個時間地點出現，所以才刻意留下訊息，希望你能看見⋯⋯。」  
我停下來轉動腦筋，又問：「現在試想，你想殺的魔法女王站在你面前，如果你已經有一支軍隊，來自厭惡魔法的國家，你會想用不熟悉的魔法，來對付一個魔法高手嗎？」  
  
Elsa看著我的眼睛，我知道我們的想法同步了。  
  
「早一步得知攝政王打算謀反的Christian，為了幫助我逃跑，事先佈好時間魔法，我只要使用力量就會落入時間縫隙，從叛軍遍佈的Arendelle逃出生天，因此保命⋯⋯。所以真正用了時間魔法的不是Hancer，而是Christian！」  
「如果到處都是敵軍，無論你逃到哪，都只有被追殺的份，所以Christian才會把你送到一個他們追不到的地方吧。他在信中提到懺悔，我猜他是擔心你回不去，或者根本無法在異時空存活。」  
  
Elsa低頭深思，好像還在細想著所有線索，視線幾乎能鑿穿我的磁磚地板。  
  
「等等，Anna，你今天提過的問題，」Elsa側過臉，看她的目光似乎已經有所結論，「如果Hancer想要王座，為什麼他會放著Arendelle城不管？」  
  
我順著她的思考邏輯去推論，很快就有了答案。  
  
「「有更大的力量在背後指使他。」」我們異口同聲。  
  
「會是那個什麼Weaseltown來的傢伙嗎？」  
「你是說Weselton的公爵？他是很有可能，但⋯⋯有這麼簡單嗎？」  
  
嗶嗶！  
  
手機鈴響對現代人來說，就跟刷牙睡覺一樣不足為奇，但若是在這麼剛好的時機響起，總是會有種莫名的不安在心裡騷動。  
  
「是教授。」我點開郵件下載資料，接著把手機交給Elsa，「他希望你能翻譯這篇文件。」  
  
那是一張掃描圖片，從文字的形式看來像是一張報紙，印刷字體已經有些模糊，底下還有張黑白手繪圖，特寫著一顆格外寫實的眼球，看著就令人心裡發毛。  
  
Elsa讀著文件，臉色慢慢越變越凝重。  
我實在止不住好奇心，催促著：「怎麼樣？裡面寫些什麼？」  
「這是Arendelle人民自組的公報社日刊，上面寫著：『 _不明怪病以城堡為中心在鎮上擴散，至今已有數十人感染。病患並無顯著病徵，但家屬們指出，這些患者性情大變。原本相當和善的人，開始暴力相向，甚至有對恩愛的夫妻，在患病之後互相咒罵，幾乎要害死對方。這些病患已經被各別隔離，但目前醫學界並無相關病史，診斷結果也顯示病人一切正常。醫師們束手無策，在研究出解藥之前，只能繼續觀察病情發展，並暫時稱之為"Frozen Heart"。根據病患家屬所言，病人在發病前不斷搓揉眼睛，認為有異物侵入眼中。更有人說他們曾在夜裡，看見城堡的屋簷上站著一個女人。自從攝政王叛變以後，國內便開始出現接連亂象，而Elsa女王依舊不知下落何方，人民都在冀望著她的救贖。天佑女王，天佑Arendelle！_ 』」

「城堡頂端站著一個女人？聽起來真詭異⋯⋯。她一定就是指使Hancer的人！」  
Elsa憂慮地說：「怪病散佈⋯⋯天啊，人民正在受苦！」她拉緊我的手，「我該怎麼辦？」  
  
我總覺得好像還缺了一塊拼圖，伸手翻開講義，問道：「Elsa，你說的假信，指的是Gerda的這一封吧？」  
她點了頭，說道：「我幾乎每天都看她的字，這封信的筆跡並不像她，遣詞用句更不是她。我、我不知道怎麼說，雖然是個感覺。」  
「我猜你想得沒錯。」我重新整理了一次順序，說道：「如果我們剛才的推測都正確，Christian是設下魔法的人，表示他也是當時唯一一個知道你到哪裡去了的人。」  
Elsa懂了我的意思，推測：「我確實收到過Christian的辭職信，就在叛軍攻入城堡之前⋯⋯。所以他早已經做好逃跑的打算，況且並未如實返鄉，而是躲了起來。這封偽裝來自Gerda的信，不斷要Christian現身，其實是個陷阱，要逼他主動露臉，好從他口中套話？」  
「噢，天啊。Elsa，不管這個女人是誰，她正在找你！」


	6. 大娛樂家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和平的日子就要結束了。

## VI. Greatest Showman

  
我躲在一圈樹叢之中屏息等待。  
這是個下著雨的夜晚，天空不時閃著電光，雷鳴透過重低音耳機震撼著耳膜。  
在閃滅不斷的路燈幫助下，我看見前方有幾個殭屍在徘徊，他們分佈在主要幹道上，而在他們的後方則是一間藥局。  
這次任務的目的地，是找到麻醉藥和抗生素，還有一些酒精，並及時回到營地，交給準備幫同伴治療的醫師。  
  
「嘿，Marshmallow，你有在聽嗎？」  
「⋯⋯有。」  
  
趁著殭屍轉身的空檔，我推動搖桿，立刻移動到下一塊掩蔽物後方，同時我看見Marshall的名字慢慢飄在半空，緩緩跟進到支援位置。  
我操縱角色在草叢和遮蔽物之間移動，同時檢視裝備是否齊全，心思卻壓根不在遊戲裡。  
  
「然後她說，我最好戒掉說話不檢點的壞習慣。唉，一定是我說得太過火，惹她反感了，所以我最近開始克制自己不跟她亂講話。」  
  
我嘆了氣，從背後偷襲一隻殭屍，繼續往藥局靠近。  
Marshall一路安靜地跟著，也無聲無息地解決了幾個敵人。  
  
「我還有機會挽回形象嗎？⋯⋯算了，反正我已經決定要放棄了，在乎這種事也沒用。」  
「放棄，什麼？」  
「你真的有在聽嗎？」  
  
我回頭瞧瞧那個原先是我的房間，但現在已經正式變為「女王專用21世紀都會精緻雅房」。  
房門關得嚴實，裡頭可愛的兩個天使，也早已經熄燈安睡，應該不至於聽見我說話才是。  
  
「我說，我要放棄她了。不是說我已經不喜歡她了，我還是很喜歡，只是不能再繼續下去。」  
「⋯⋯為什麼？」  
「你果然沒在聽嘛！這個女孩遲早有一天會離去，到一個很遠很遠的地方。我們不會再見面，不會再有機會說話，連通信都沒辦法，永遠永遠不可能。我越喜歡她，只會讓那一天，還有之後的每一天都更加難過而已。但是現在我又必須幫助她，而我越是跟她在一起，就越喜歡她，越捨不得她。就連在我跟你說話的這個時候，我還在漸漸喜歡她，你知道這有多難嗎？」  
  
我率先攻進藥局，裡面擠滿了使任務更加艱困的敵人們，Marshall和我會合以後，我們立即大開殺戒，我負責拿任務目標，他替我做掩護。  
我沒聽見他回應，但是反正每次連線也只有我在說話，於是決定繼續對他傾倒情緒垃圾。  
  
「我想你不知道。於是我想，我應該認真找找下一個目標了，轉移我的焦點，免得一直繼續喜歡她下去。」  
「什麼目標？」  
  
我找到指定的物品了，指示Marshall往外撤退，我們得趕在時間結束以前返回營地。  
  
「比如說新男友？雖然我可以為了她出櫃，但是我大概找不到比她更好的女孩，所以還是躲回去櫃子裡好了。」  
  
Marshall沒有說話，連人物動作都停了下來，正當我以為他是不是斷線了的時候，他竟然轉身將槍口對準了我。  
  
「不！」  
他突然低吼一聲，我被他嚇得還來不及反應，眼睜睜看著他用槍托瘋狂攻擊我。  
「噢，不！」我趕緊操縱搖桿試圖抵擋他的攻擊，「Marshall！你撞邪了嗎？住手！噢，我要死了、我要死了！」  
然而Marshall繼續揍扁我，甚至浪費好不容易存滿的彈藥，把我射成蜂窩，一邊氣憤地唸著：「不！Anna笨！Anna壞！Anna很壞！」  
  
我的角色已經變成美味肉醬，殭屍們愉快地開起自助餐派對。  
我們的窩裡反也讓殭屍發現了Marshall，他們一湧而上，而Marshall開始拿他們出氣，一個接一個踩爆他們。  
  
「Marshall，停下來！你這是怎麼了？」  
「Anna蠢！其他人，不好！Elsa，最棒！」  
「嗯？我跟你提過她的名字嗎？而且罵人家蠢很不Nice喔！停下來，聽我說好不好！」  
「No more！FRIEND！」  
「Wait, what！？」  
  
他剛剛是說要跟我絕交嗎！？  
  
然而Marshall終於也被大量殭屍圍剿而倒地，任務失敗。  
系統帶我們回到私人遊戲聊天室，我正想繼續解釋，卻在這時被室長Marshall給踢了出去。  
  
「噢，不會吧，Marshall！你怎麼能這樣對我？我只是在⋯⋯！」  
  
我只是在開玩笑。  
我在心裡說著，看見Marshall下線的訊息閃過，知道他根本聽不見。  
  
這個大傢伙是怎麼回事？  
他好一陣子沒這樣對我發怒了，上一回大概是我跟他說我交了新男友的時候。  
  
我抓抓腦袋，時間剛過0點，雖然還想繼續遊戲，但既然好隊友都棄戰了，我只好關上遊戲機和電視，坐在客廳放空。  
  
怎麼？難道過了這麼多年之後，Marshall終於要承認，他跟蹤我是因為他愛我嗎？  
噗！我被自己給逗笑了。  
正經點，Anna，別連跟自己說話都這麼輕浮，難怪Elsa不喜歡你這副德性！  
  
Marshall似乎對我放棄喜歡Elsa這件事感到很憤怒。  
唉，何必等他說，我當然知道Elsa是最棒的，不然我也不會這麼苦惱！  
  
我點開手機，看看空無回應的訊息箱，心中竟然鬆了口氣。  
  
我請Ariel幫忙尋找家裡的古董收藏，但是完全沒有時間精靈的下落，目前為止毫無進展。  
這表示Elsa離開我的日子又暫緩了一天，我承認我很高興，即使我知道這樣並不對。  
  
Elsa的人民正在過去受苦受難。  
嗯，我知道這個時態用得很詭異，但是對她來說，那是現在進行式。  
即使世界曾經把她遺棄在那個房間裡13年，她卻仍在為了人們勞心勞力，不曾想過自己。  
  
怎麼會有人想要消滅這樣的天使？  
  
我的私心開始說服自己別讓Elsa回去，她只會像飛蛾撲火。  
一個孤立無援的女王，要如何和一支軍隊匹敵？  
當然，她的魔法絕對有本事扳倒他們，我相信。但是還有那個女人，不知何方神聖，目的為何，又還有多少對付Elsa的手段。  
Elsa如果這樣貿然回去，一定無法戰勝對方的。  
  
我得想想怎麼幫助她，但是⋯⋯她真的需要我嗎？  
我都不知道我除了出一張嘴還能幹什麼了。  
  
「唉⋯⋯」  
我癱在沙發上，甩了自己腦袋一掌。  
「停止嘆氣！Anna Flameboyd Anderson！你不是這種多愁善感的角色，這不適合你！⋯⋯我知道啊！但我受不了！我很希望幫助她回去，同時也很不希望她回去！我好矛盾，也很困惑，也很遲疑⋯⋯也很矛盾！」  
「Anna？」  
  
我嚇了一跳，想得太專心沒注意到有人靠近，立刻轉頭去看。  
幸好，不是不能被她聽見那些話的人。  
  
「Olaf？」  
  
我望見他時，他頭頂那朵Elsa加上的專屬雪雲，正從我的沙發椅背後飄遊而過。  
  
「嘿！小夥伴，怎麼了？現在可不是乖孩子下床遊蕩的時間。」  
Olaf從沙發邊探頭，解釋道：「我試過數蝴蝶，但是我仍然睡不著覺，所以想出來看看你在幹什麼。你在跟空氣說話嗎？我可以加入你嗎？」  
「當然，來這坐著！」我拍拍身邊的沙發座墊，反問：「為什麼睡不著？該不會是我們的女王半夜睡覺會磨牙，把你吵醒了吧？」  
「不，是你讓我睡不著，Anna。」  
我嚇得立刻摀著嘴巴，背後開始冒起冷汗，小聲地問：「我、我剛才說話很大聲嗎？」  
  
不會吧！？  
如果Olaf聽得到，那同在房裡的Elsa不也就聽得一清二楚嗎？  
  
然而我是窮緊張了，Olaf搖搖頭，說道：「我可以感覺到你。」  
「你可以感覺到我？」  
他用那雙樹枝做的手拉著我的，有點悲傷又帶著無辜的眼神，鎖定在我臉上，一臉擔憂地說：「你不開心，Anna，這不像你。」  
  
我得說我有點毛骨悚然。  
Olaf的眼睛黑得很純粹，像一面透徹的鏡子。  
我看見自己倒映在他的瞳孔中央，感覺連內臟都被他看得一清二楚。  
  
我有點好奇，問道：「但你怎麼感覺得到？這跟魔法有關嗎？」  
Olaf靠在我身上，搖動兩隻短短的腳，說道：「我只知道，是你和Elsa一起創造我的，所以我可以感覺得到你的心事，也可以感覺到她的。你在傷心，她也在傷心，所以我睡不著。但我是個快樂的雪人，所以我可以帶給你們快樂！你想要跟我說說你在傷心什麼嗎？」  
「在那之前我可以獲得一個溫暖的擁抱嗎？」  
「當然可以！」  
「噢，Olaf，這時候有你真好⋯⋯。」  
  
我把他緊緊擁進懷中，這種有人可以分擔的感覺真溫馨。  
奇怪了，Olaf明明是雪人，我卻覺得熱烘烘的，胸口也是，眼睛和鼻子也是。  
都是這個貼心的小傢伙害的，我必須耗費全身的精力，才足以抑制隨時都想噴淚的衝動。  
  
「有個女孩迷路了，她離她的家鄉很遠很遠。我碰巧遇到了她，我們成為朋友之後，我答應要幫忙她找回家的路。我很喜歡她，非常喜歡，而且還在越來越喜歡她。可是如果她順利回家，我們就再也不能見面，不能聯繫了，那我會難過得死掉。可是如果她不能順利回家，就換她會難過得死掉。我很想幫她，但是又想跟她在一起⋯⋯。」  
Olaf提問：「你不能跟她一起回家嗎？」  
「我⋯⋯我不是沒有想過，但是我的家在這裡，我有我的朋友和我的生活。而且她是個大人物，我可不能住進她家，那裡不是像我這種路人能進去的地方。我甚至很可惡地想，如果我不再幫她，那她就能永遠留在我身邊了。但是⋯⋯我沒辦法那麼做，我不想看她傷心一輩子。即使換作是我會難過整個下半生，我也要幫助她！」  
Olaf張大嘴巴，驚訝地拔起自己的頭，眼睛閃閃發光的，開心地說：「噢，Anna，你不只是喜歡她，你愛她！」  
「我⋯⋯愛她？」我不自覺地摸著胸口，自問：「我愛她嗎？這算是愛嗎？」  
Olaf點點頭，起身踩在沙發上，說道：「我想我應該是個愛情專家，所以我說，是的，你愛她！」  
「但、但我才認識她沒有很久耶？我真的很喜歡她！但是⋯⋯愛？」我舉手投降，攤手說：「我根本不知道什麼是愛。」  
「我知道！」Olaf豎起指頭，很確信地說道：「愛就是，把他人看得比自己還要重要！」  
「就好像Elsa看重Arendelle勝於她自己那樣？」  
「就好像你看重Elsa勝於你自己一樣！」他扶著我的肩膀，那對大眼睛水汪汪的，「真正愛一個人的時候，甚至可以為了對方著想而永遠離開。這不就是你正在做的事嗎？」  
「慢著⋯⋯！」  
我瞪眼望著他，一把將他鎖在懷中，給他一個又羞又憤的擁抱。  
「你怎麼會知道是Elsa！？為什麼大家都知道！真的很明顯嗎！？」  
  
我用氣音對著他尖叫，覺得自己熱得或許可以融化這個雪做的小天使。  
  
Olaf呵呵笑著，說：「我可以感覺到你的心事啊！我一樣可以感覺Elsa的心事，她⋯⋯」  
我趕緊擋住他的嘴，急忙說道：「噢，不不不不，不要告訴我！拜託，我不想聽！噓！」  
Olaf被我遮住嘴巴，聲音都糊在嘴裡了還問：「為什麼不想？」  
「你不希望我立馬難過得心臟衰竭而死，就別告訴我！」  
Olaf吃驚地說：「你如果知道了會死嗎？」  
「對，但是我還年輕，不想那麼早死。」  
「⋯⋯好吧。」  
他看起來有點失望，很勉強地答應我了。  
「還有，也別讓Elsa知道我喜歡她。」  
「為什麼？她也會死嗎？」  
  
我得想個夠有說服力的理由來騙、不，是教導他。  
  
「她是個女王，她有她的責任和工作。她想著的都是Arendelle的人民，她愛她的人民，為了拯救他們，她已經很煩惱了，所以不用讓她知道我暗戀她，她沒時間為這種無聊小事分神。」  
Olaf單純的腦袋，不能理解我的意思，又說：「你是個騎士，你也有你的責任和工作，你想著的都是Elsa，你愛她，為了幫助她，你也很煩惱。為什麼不能讓她知道？」  
我噴笑出聲，說：「不不，我們都知道騎士什麼的，只是Elsa好心的玩笑，從來沒有人當真。我想的是她沒錯，但我煩惱的是，我想永遠跟她在一起。可是你想想，她為的是人民，我卻是為了自己的私心！她有多偉大，我有多自私，這不是一清二楚嗎？我半點也配不上她，所以別讓她浪費時間聽這種事了，好嗎？」  
  
Olaf仍舊沒有被我說服，我見他垮著嘴巴苦思不通，於是我換了另一個方式，說道：「嘿，Olaf，你知道嗎？我的生日就快到了。」  
說到開心的事情，Olaf果然立刻被拉走專注力，瞬間綻放出興奮的神色，說道：「噢，這真是太棒了！我們會慶祝對吧？是什麼時候？」  
「21日，夏至。」  
「那不是就快到了嗎！你想要什麼禮物？噢，我應該要開始去找找好東西！一頂花冠你覺得怎麼樣？」  
「謝謝你，但是我不需要禮物，我們也不慶祝。那天對Elsa而言簡直是世界末日，你知道我不會想在她傷心的日子慶祝，對吧？」  
聽了我的話，Olaf突然落寞下來，連頭頂的樹枝都垂得低低的，嘟著嘴說：「噢⋯⋯好吧。但是你真的應該慶祝，那天是你的日子！」  
「沒關係，我會給自己買一個超大的巧克力冰淇淋蛋糕。不過在那之前，我想先許個願望，我有這個榮幸請你幫我完成嗎？」  
Olaf欣喜地跳著，睜大雙眼充滿期待地看著我，說：「當然！我能替你做什麼？」  
「替我把守我喜歡Elsa的小秘密。你能做到嗎？」  
大概沒想到是這麼無趣的一件事，Olaf失望地坐下來，不情願地點點頭。  
「謝謝你，Olaf，這是最棒的生日禮物了。」  
「生日快樂，Anna。」  
  
Olaf再次給了我大大的擁抱，可能是氣氛太鬱悶了，他立刻轉了個話題，問道：「噢，那麼鎮上的大家呢？夏至那天會做些什麼嗎？」  
我笑著點點頭，說：「夏至一直是Reindeer Town的大日子，大家都在歡樂！那天是假日，鎮上會舉辦夏至嘉年華活動，所以會有一場很精彩熱鬧的大遊行！而且⋯⋯」  
  
慢著⋯⋯我似乎忘記一件很重要的事。  
  
「而且什麼？噢，天啊，我好期待！我不能再更愛夏天了！而且什麼，Anna？」  
「Holy⋯⋯！」  
  
我驚叫一聲，隨即意識到現在是深夜時分，房間裡還有個熟睡的女王，我立馬摀住嘴巴，急忙拿起手機。  
  
「怎麼了，Anna？」  
「嘉年華遊行，表示會有樂儀旗隊表演，表示我們學校的旗隊要參加，表示身為旗隊隊長的我，也要參加遊行演練，但是最近都在忙著幫助Elsa，所以我完全忘了這回事啊啊啊啊！」  
  
我焦慮地點開訊息箱，遊戲之夜我總會把手機轉為靜音，可想而知我已經漏看了上百條訊息。  
噢，我剛剛甚至碰過我的手機，怎麼會忽略掉這麼顯眼的標記！  
  
儀隊的專用群組裡，全是呼叫我的訊息。  
我找到副隊長Alice的名字，她氣得甚至上傳了限時動態。  
  
“Anna Flameboyd Anderson！看到立刻打給我！週四你再不出現練習，隊長就要換人了！”

＊

「Anna Flameboyd Anderson！」  
  
一個粗獷渾厚的聲音響徹操場，簡直如雷貫耳。  
雖然全校學生或許已經都習慣了，但是若你現在就站在這隻大聲公前方，正面接收7.1杜比環繞音效的包圍，那就不只是彷彿身歷其境而已，D-BOX區的震動感度也相當良好，我感覺腳板似乎連帶起了餘波。  
  
「嗨，Roz小姐！瞧瞧我們這婉約綻放的花朵，你今天看起來如沐春風！」  
  
面對我們的怪物教練，一定得具備一項不可或缺的戰場技能，就是先讓自己附帶羞恥心狀態無效，然後消耗MP使出我的騎士奧義・舌粲蓮花。  
  
「慢著，別急著告訴我，你換了新髮型對嗎？我想一定是的！而且今天走新妝感嗎？你刷了睫毛膏，對吧？」  
「別以為你是隊長，我就不會拿你怎麼樣！」  
  
當我說粗獷渾厚，表示我在形容一個男人的聲音，但Roz小姐那對像氣球一樣，幾乎快擠到我臉上的胸部，還有挺得足以當作撲克牌桌的屁股，彰顯她是不折不扣的女性，只是說話比較⋯⋯有磁性一點。  
  
「I'm watching you, Anderson! Always watching. ALWAYS!」  
  
我不是這個審判台的常客，所以大家都在往這邊看著，老實說這讓我有點緊張。  
  
「我知道。你火熱的視線，總是讓我不知所措。只是想讓你明白，你的眼影畫得真是令人魂牽夢縈！過去這幾週我有點忙，但是不代表你有哪一天不在我的心中，親愛的Roz小姐。」  
  
第三小隊的Celia，你笑得太明顯了！  
  
「我也很忙，小姐，為了忙著訓練能頂替你位置的人！但是這幫懶惰的女孩，一點也不勤勞練習，還沒有一個人能代替你站在隊伍前方！你很幸運⋯⋯！」Roz小姐調一調她的紅色運動外套，歪著嘴，頭也沒回地吼道：「Alice！你這個沒用的副隊長，立刻帶著你的屁股去跑5圈！」  
  
Alice瞪大眼睛，一副受到莫須有待遇的樣子，張開嘴想要抗議，卻立刻被隊員制止，免得她待會再被加罰10圈。  
  
我靠著嘴巴倖免於難，雖然差點把美味三明治反芻出來，但所幸沒有直接受到卸任攻擊，卻反倒害得正在跑道上漫遊的Alice，用那對燃燒的雙眼，烙印著我的皮膚。  
  
不過Roz小姐卻沒打算這麼簡單放過我，我還是得給個交代。  
  
「給我一個不叫你做300下仰臥起坐的理由，我再考慮要不要追究你多次缺席這件事。我相信你知道夏至遊行有多麼重要！」  
  
今天硬拖Elsa出門參觀旗隊練習，可不是讓她來看我被罵的。  
好歹我也是個隊長，總是得找機會好好表現一下！  
  
我用力點頭，說道：「我當然知道，Roz小姐。你是我們不可或缺的陽光空氣水，少了你的存在，旗隊的大家就像失去地心引力一樣！」  
「所以呢？」  
「所以我就是在幫你分擔工作量，我全心全意地投入在這次遊行活動！」  
「那為什麼你還會缺席？」  
「呃⋯⋯」  
  
糟糕，我還沒想到下一步，視線焦慮地迷走。  
這時我看見躲在不遠處樹蔭底下的Elsa。  
她也正看著這裡，不知是不是天氣太熱，還是陌生人太多，她神色繃得很緊，雙眼底下有著陰影，戴著手套的拳頭捏在大腿邊，相當地不自在。  
  
「我是在構思這次遊行的表演內容！」  
「表演內容？」Roz小姐推起眼鏡，瞇著眼緊盯住我，大概在用她的視網膜偵測我說的話是真是假。  
「沒錯！」我豎起食指，說明：「今年夏天好熱，據說各地氣溫都飆破紀錄。所以我想了一個讓大家在假日還能離開百貨公司的冷氣，到戶外看表演的大型話劇魔術秀！」  
「魔術秀？」Roz小姐翹起眉梢，刻薄地說：「我們只剩三個禮拜可以練習，要去哪裡找來魔術師進行排練？」  
我笑著搖頭，自豪地說：「不不不，我已經有個現成的魔術師了，而且我敢跟你打包票，她，只會讓人目不轉睛！」  
  
我伸手向Elsa一指，所有目光立刻集中在她身上。  
Elsa只是站在那裡而已，就已經有幾個女孩看得忘了闔上嘴巴。  
女王陛下仍舊不習慣成為焦點，她抱緊懷中的背包縮起肩膀，不知所措地看著我，視線像是在求救似的。  
  
總是批評人不留情面的Roz小姐，抓著眼鏡上下掃視了Elsa一番，微張的嘴露出銳利牙齒，愣著眼吐不出任何嘲諷的壞話，沉默了好一會才說：「那個女孩是魔術師？看起來反而像不敢走秀的模特兒。為什麼她戴著手套？別跟我說她是怕曬出色差。」  
「不，她是魔術師！魔術師總是戴著手套！」  
「是嗎？你最好別騙我！」  
  
沒錯，我的確是在騙你。  
  
我雙手叉腰，不容一絲破綻出現在我臉上，擺起最鎮定的神色，說道：「我很認真，Roz小姐。你都不知道我有多重視這次的遊行，我甚至連劇本都寫得差不多了，最近都在跟魔術師一起演練呢！這就是為什麼我很忙。」  
Roz小姐滿眼猜疑，鼻尖抵著我的，指頭戳在我的肩窩，就像被一把槍給抵著一樣。她雙目直盯著我，說道：「你知道騙我會有什麼下場，Anderson。既然你說得跟真的一樣，不妨現場秀上一段？」  
  
哼哼！我就在等你說這句話！  
  
「當然好。」我自信地笑著，「不過我的美女魔術師朋友生性羞澀，請先讓我好好跟她溝通一下。」  
「你別想趁縫隙落跑，Anderson，別忘了我一直在盯著你！一直！」  
  
我立刻逃去Elsa身邊，急忙說道：「Elsa，我很抱歉，但是現在換我需要你的幫助了！」  
她顯然有些不安，偷偷瞄向Roz小姐，問道：「她是誰？發生什麼事了嗎？」  
  
我簡短地向她解釋狀況為何，想當然爾，她的負面思考又開始作祟，拉著我越退越遠。  
  
「我做不到，Anna。」Elsa看著那些正在接受Roz小姐口水洗禮的女孩們，千方百計地想要拒絕我，「在你面前用魔法無所謂，但是她們跟你不一樣，萬一我凍住她們怎麼辦？」  
「陛下是認為凍著我也沒關係囉？真是令人心碎。」  
「Anna！」她急得跳腳，「別鬧了，你知道我指的是什麼意思！」  
「我知道。」  
  
我試著讓口氣和緩下來，這時候絕對不能給她過多壓力，想要把她從那個記憶中的房間拉出來，只差這一步。  
  
「記得我帶你來做什麼嗎？」  
她低頭看著被手套包覆住的雙手，小聲地說：「放鬆⋯⋯。」  
「還要快樂！」我笑著說：「我可沒見過才21歲背後就長香菇的女孩。你不只得出門，你還要遠離那個房間。我指的是哪個房間，我想你很清楚。」  
Elsa不斷下意識地拉著手套指尖，嘴裡又在唸著：「Conceal, don't...」  
「Don't feel？」  
  
她抬頭看我，大概在猜我怎麼知道她要說什麼。  
  
「Elsa，很抱歉，不管是誰教你那句話，我得說，那遜斃了！」  
  
我看見她睜大眼睛很訝異似的，趕在她有任何想要反駁我的念頭之前，我繼續說：「我知道你恨死夏至了，但是如果你能暫時放下過去，嘗試重新認識這個日子，你會發現它其實很棒！一直關在屋裡，除非必要否則足不出戶，那麼你會受人所知，只是因為大家聽說城堡裡還有個女王。但是Elsa是誰？大家懂你嗎？Queen Elsa不只是個會為了國家，卯足全力的工作狂女王。她還喜歡在飯後小酌甜酒，對鮭魚排有執著的標準熟度，雖然是左撇子，但右手拿筆也能寫一手好字，興致來了還會跟著騎士一起唱Mariah Carey！你怎麼忍心不讓大家認識這樣的你？真正的你！」  
  
她拉起那雙無辜的眼神，不知為何，我竟然把她和那晚的Olaf重疊了。  
忽然間我發現，原來如此，Elsa的童心停留在8歲那年的夏至。  
從那之後，她失去女孩恣意舞動青春，揮灑汗水的舞台。被迫收起她引以為傲的才華，養成慣性壓抑，不斷質疑自己，沒有最完美，只能更完美的自虐型女王。  
她忘記該怎麼做Elsa Arendelle這個女孩，不會任性地說出自己想要什麼，或想做什麼。  
只有在我慫恿她堆雪人的那天，才透過展現魔法，短暫地找回8歲以前的童稚，真正放手享受與生俱來的天賦。  
  
「你和你的魔法值得為人所知，Elsa。」  
  
我在心底告訴自己，我一定要帶她逃離那年夏至。  
  
「8歲的Elsa還在你心裡，但是她該長大了。長大不代表我們不能害怕，而是更有辦法面對恐懼。當然我沒有說它很簡單，我不會使用魔法，所以我不明白它究竟有多難，但是無論需要多久，我都會陪著你一起克服它。」  
我探出掌心，目光直直地鎖定著她閃動的雙眸。  
「你相信我嗎？」  
  
Elsa只是看著我，微啟著唇沒有出聲。  
  
「Elsa？」  
  
我喊她一聲，她才像是從出神中醒覺。  
眨了眨眼，望著我呆了好一會，Elsa才抬手輕輕撥動造型滿點的髮鬢，低頭注視著我停在半空的手，咬住下唇慢慢推出掌心搭著我的。  
  
「我⋯⋯相信你。」  
  
噢，看看那對水晶般的眼睛。  
即便我告訴過自己很多次，Anna，停下來，這不是你該喜歡的對象，但是我想我真的戀愛了，再一次地。  
  
我牽著她離開樹下，越靠近人們，她的手就握得越緊。  
「Anna，我、我該怎麼做？我很緊張⋯⋯！」  
「我會告訴你該怎麼做，只不過我會即興編點故事，你只要配合演出就好，就像我們在家裡玩雪的時候一樣。不過這回別變出實體的東西，弄些馬上飄散的雪花，讓他們感覺得到，卻觸碰不到。神秘，就是魔術師的面具，這個我知道你最會了！」  
「我不知道我做不做得到，這是我第一次在這麼多人面前使用魔法⋯⋯如果不算Hancer和他的軍隊的話。」  
「我相信你可以的！」  
  
Elsa咬牙跟上，我帶著她回到Roz小姐和隊員們的前方站定，只覺得背後的女孩像隻貓似地縮在我身側，探頭偷偷覷著觀眾們。  
Roz小姐逼近而來，想將Elsa瞧個仔細，我則成了害羞女王的肉盾，被她拉著擋在兩人中間。  
  
「噢，Roz小姐，你有擦香水嗎？你今天聞起來芬芳極了！別說你沒有，哪有誰的體香這麼春暖花開！簡直是⋯⋯哈！」  
  
我笑著矇混過去，Roz小姐先是瞥了我兩眼，接著竟難得揚起嘴角，伸出鋼筋一般的指頭在我肩上一推。  
  
「哼，別以為拍馬屁就能過關！現在，讓我看看你的成果如何。要是效果不錯，我會考慮把它放進遊行節目。但若是很糟糕，你也就糟糕了，Anderson！」  
「我保證這會很精彩！」  
  
我非但不擔心自己會遭殃，還可能感覺特別興奮，趕緊用緞帶將頭髮束成馬尾，戴好帽子整理服裝儀容。接著我轉身向Elsa，問道：「準備好了嗎？」  
她就像自己說的一樣非常緊張，幾個深呼吸之後，她做好心理準備，向我點點頭。  
「Okay。Show time！」  
  
我轉身面向旗隊成員，清清嗓子，切換成旗隊表演時的專業笑臉模式，學著史詩電影預告的旁白口吻，大聲地說：「女孩們，你曾夢想過自己的白馬王子嗎？有那麼一個女孩，她不曾有過這個幻想，只因為她有個不為人知的秘密⋯⋯。」  
  
很好，現在我捉到全場的視線了，但是我每年都站在她們眼前，估計這陣目光的集中時間正在慢慢倒數。  
要吸引大家的注意力，需要我們真正的女主角登場。  
  
「Once upon a time.」  
故事總是這樣開始的。  
「這片土地上曾經有過一個富饒的國家——Arendelle。那一年冬至，Arendelle被暴雪侵襲，風霜冷得人們躲在家中，連火爐也抵擋不了寒冷入侵。」  
  
我讓聲音淡出，看向身邊的Elsa⋯⋯嘿，不要連你也聽得那麼入迷好不好？你可是女主角！  
  
「Psst！」我歪著嘴向她打暗號，「Elsa！」  
「⋯⋯啊？」  
「魔法！」  
Elsa眨眨眼，小聲反問：「什麼？」  
「魔法！快用你的魔法！」  
  
我用氣音大聲又笨拙地打暗號，席地而坐的隊員們開始竊笑私語，Roz小姐的臉色則越來越臭。  
但是，就在我感受到溫度滑降，一點一點反射夕陽的冰晶，從眼前飛過的瞬間，耳中的雜音全都消失無息。  
這時沒有人再繼續交談，嬉笑從她們的神色中悄悄逝去，取而代之的是一張張敞開而無法出聲的嘴，和一對對忘記眨眼的圓瞠目光。  
  
Elsa只是輕輕將手往空中一滑，那雙指尖的軌跡，是我所見過最柔和的線條。  
銀白雪花跟著她的指揮往空中綻開，反映著參夾紅紫色的橘黃夕輝。  
  
「Wow⋯⋯！」  
此起彼落的讚嘆這時才打破寂靜，女孩們驚奇地看著頭頂上的雪瓣，伸手想去觸碰時，細緻的結晶已經消融在陽光之中。  
  
瞧，我就說不會有事的吧？  
我挑起眉梢衝著Elsa笑了，她回望過來，似乎不太敢相信，居然還沒有人起身奔逃，寫著滿臉複雜的心情。  
  
我可不能讓收視率下滑，繼續說道：「那晚，王后臨盆，生下一個有著金髮的可愛女孩，她就是公主Elsa。然而來自深山裡的精靈忽然造訪，送上慶賀的祝福後，卻告訴國王一個令人擔憂的預言。」  
我盡量壓低聲音，沙啞並神秘地說：「公主終將成為女王，然而她天生就擁有冰與雪的魔法，某天將會帶來永恆的寒冬。若要阻止寒冬擴散⋯⋯」  
我的目光開始找尋可以利用的道具，隨手將掛在腰間的指揮刀拔起。  
「必須以劍的犧牲來交換！」  
我再換回旁白矯揉造作的聲音與表情，說道：「國王聽了憂心忡忡，害怕女兒會如同預言所說冰封整個國家，於是他下令關上城門，禁止民眾進入，並要小公主隱藏魔法，不踏出房門半步，不能讓任何人知道這回事。」  
  
  
  
「歲月如梭，Elsa已經成長為一位美麗的公主，就像那邊那位小姐！」  
  
我伸手指向獨自站在舞台角落的Elsa，整間書店裡的視線，立刻向她身上投射。  
她靦腆地向大家笑著，困擾的眼神打來我臉上抱怨。  
我暗自竊笑一會，為了解救她的窘境，趕緊再把主場拉回自己身上。  
  
「經過多年壓抑，Elsa公主鬱鬱寡歡，國王與皇后不忍心看女兒這樣，便決定踏上旅途，乘船去另一個海上國家Weselton，尋找能夠消除她的魔法的方法。然而他們並沒有到達Weselton，也沒有任何往來的船隻見過他們，就這麼失了音訊。悲傷的訊息傳遍Arendelle，失去國王與皇后的國度，需要一位新的領導者，而Elsa公主是唯一的人選⋯⋯。」  
  
  
  
旁白翻過下一頁劇本，繼續唸道：「終於等到Elsa公主成年的日子，她將要在加冕典禮上，接受祭司親授的王冠與權杖寶珠，正式成為Arendelle的女王。那天城門將會打開，各國王室代表和鎮民都將參與盛會，親眼目睹這個未曾露面的準女王風采。然而Elsa公主卻在擔心害怕，她從來沒有面對過這麼多陌生人，萬一她的魔法失控，波及到無辜的人們該怎麼辦⋯⋯。」  
  
道具組立刻轉換佈景畫面，滾輪嘎啦嘎啦轉動。  
背景布幕繪著爬滿長春藤的城堡石牆，上方有一道木工搭建的窗口，Elsa穿著女王裝束，踩在佈景後方搭建的鐵梯上，彷彿她就站在窗邊，靜靜看著人們步入城中。  
  
Elsa嘆氣一口，唸出台詞：「不能被人發現，不能被人看見，隱藏情緒，不去感覺它。扮演理想的乖女孩，如果走錯一步，就會天下皆知。只要渡過這一天就好，越快越好⋯⋯。」  
  
旁白繼續：「Elsa公主即將成為女王，過了今天她就必須全心奉獻給Arendelle。從小到大，她努力成為父親心目中的好女孩，今後她將更努力，成為國民心目中的好女王，但是她從未做過自己。如果錯過今天，她就沒有機會了。於是Elsa公主趁著空檔走出後院，將這裡變成她的滑雪場。」  
  
場景一換，Elsa探頭看向窗外，快步走進城堡後院，撩起裙擺，抬起腳尖在地面輕輕一踩，粉雪瞬間從她身邊吹開。  
一座小型溜滑梯，一架鞦韆，一寸一寸從無到有，全是她依靠魔法創造的佈景道具。  
不只這樣，她在整個展覽廳裡面，變出晶瑩璀璨的冰晶雪花。  
坐在下頭的觀眾爆出連聲讚嘆，開心捧起雪花玩耍，孩子們更是失心瘋似地尖叫舞蹈。  
  
「Wow！看看那個！」道具組的大叔在我身邊驚嘆，「那一架鞦韆真是美呆了！她怎麼辦到的？你們把佈景機關藏在哪裡？我從沒見過這麼美又這麼優雅的魔術秀！」  
「哈，魔術嘛！怎麼能告訴你機關在哪裡。」我看著Elsa在舞台上演出，半呆著炫耀：「這個只有我跟她知道而已，很抱歉，我不能透露！」  
Roz小姐靠近我身後，用力打了一下我的屁股，小聲卻有力地提醒：「別自己看到傻眼，男主角！快換你出場了，Anderson！」  
「Roz小姐，我很專心！噢，我的天，你今天穿了裙子嗎？瞧瞧這豐唇和翹臀！真是令人嘆為觀止！」  
  
我不確定「嘆為觀止」用在人身上對不對，不過她好像又在不動聲色地嬌嗔，哼的一聲，用力在我臉上捏了一把。  
  
「Roz小姐，會脫妝，會脫妝！」  
「我不知道你從哪找來那個美女魔術師，既然旗隊配合你們演出而大受好評，那也沒什麼不好，但是不代表我就認同你移情別戀了。」  
  
她向我眨了眨眼，竟還難得笑了。  
我心裡很抱歉剛才打了個寒顫，但是這麼沈重的愛我承受不起，於是我決定默默轉身當作沒聽見那回事。  
  
Elsa雖然在演戲，卻也真的玩得不亦樂乎，看見人們因為她的魔法而開懷大笑，使她慢慢不再對自己的力量是否會傷害他人而產生恐懼。  
  
「Elsa公主玩得正盡興，然而這個時候，出乎她的意料之外，並不是所有觀禮的來賓，都乖乖地進入宴會廳。」  
  
旁白語聲一停，我深吸一口氣，祈禱自己不要一出場就滑倒，接著跨上道具馬，衝進舞台中央。  
  
「噢！？」  
道具馬撞上Elsa，她用力趴去地面的軟墊上，舉起手來彈出雪球敲在我的額頭。我丟開假馬匹，誇張地來個後空翻。  
「哇！」  
不只是我，連觀眾都驚愕出聲。  
  
「噢，不！」Elsa爬起身來到我腳邊，「拜託不要結凍！拜託不要結凍！天啊，我⋯⋯我殺了⋯⋯」  
「我還活著，小姐。」我坐起身，便拍掉身上的雪，換成一副跟Belle學來的法國腔調，邊說：「其實我也不是很確定。我坐在一片雪地裡，而現在是不折不扣的夏天，所以我可能死了，而這是天堂的模樣。不過我聽說，通常會有女神來迎接靈魂進入英靈殿，所以⋯⋯」  
我抬頭望著Elsa，沈默數秒才說：「⋯⋯我死了嗎？」  
我聽見孩子們笑出聲音，接著是Elsa的台詞：「你沒有結凍？你也沒有死！噢，謝天謝地！」  
「但我覺得好像⋯⋯腦袋結凍了。天啊⋯⋯這女神真迷人！」  
Elsa問：「你是誰？你怎麼進來的？賓客應該去宴會廳，而這裡是寢宮後院！」  
「這片雪是怎麼回事？而且它們都是從你的手裡⋯⋯」  
「你⋯⋯你看到了？」  
「我不但看見了，還看得很清楚！你可以再表演一次讓我看看嗎？」  
「你不害怕嗎？」  
我搖搖頭，調笑著：「在一片冰天雪地的天堂裡，看美麗的女神表演魔術，你問我害不害怕？我得說我誤會死亡很久了，它原來這麼賞心悅目！」  
Elsa也搖搖頭，「不，先生，你沒死，這裡是Arendelle城堡，不是天堂，我也不是什麼女神。我很慶幸你沒事，但我想你該走了！」  
「這裡不是天堂？那怎麼會有雪？你不是女神，那你是⋯⋯慢著！噢，天啊，你該不會是⋯⋯！」  
  
雖然犯了錯，但這個角色可沒有什麼羞恥心。  
我立刻單膝落地，想像著電影裡的James Bond，盡力歪嘴笑著，卻用銳利的眼神放電，希望我看起來別像顏面神經麻痺患者。  
  
「Elsa公主！我是來自火焰島國的騎士Olaf。請恕我無禮，並接受我的歉意。如果可以，就讓我用吻把歉意釘在你的腳上或是手上，當然也可以是嘴上。」  
  
我不是故意寫這種台詞，火焰騎士Olaf就是這麼一個輕浮的角色。  
你可以說我公器私用，因為我就是。  
  
「咳咳！」Elsa即使已經在彩排時聽過很多次，每當我說出口時，她還是會害羞地臉紅，「我接受你的道歉，吻就不必了。但你必須把今天見到的事情忘掉，永遠不能跟人提起。」  
「什麼？那如果沒辦法忘記怎麼辦？」  
「我⋯⋯我會判你死罪。」  
「⋯⋯好吧。那我想你還是判我死罪好了，陛下。」  
「什麼！？你難道不想活了嗎？」  
「我當然想活，但是我忘不了你。」  
  
我聽見觀眾發出窩心的感歎，男士們則此起彼落地吹起口哨。  
  
「所以您還是判我死罪吧！」  
公主反而是那個緊張害怕的人，還在勸說：「你不必一定得死，我只是希望你不要告訴別人！如果大家知道我會魔法，他們會害怕的！」  
「害怕？」我轉向觀眾席，問道：「嘿，你們怕嗎？」  
「不怕！」孩子們很配合地說出答案。  
「看吧！大家都說不怕！」  
「大家是誰？唉，聽好，Olaf騎士，只要你能把守秘密，我會⋯⋯我會很感謝你。」  
「那你要送我一個感謝的吻嗎？」  
「什麼？我才不要！」  
「那我就不把守秘密了！哼！」  
  
我將雪球砸在她身上，所有觀眾先是一愣，接著全都笑出聲來。  
  
「騎士，你這是幹什麼？」  
我拋拋手裡紮實的雪球，露出挑釁的笑容，說：「打雪仗。殿下，你再不反擊，我就要丟下一顆過去囉？」  
Elsa抹去衣上的雪片，接著也笑得不懷好意，說道：「你這是在跟冰雪女王挑戰打雪仗？」  
「嚴格來說你現在還不是女王，公主殿下。」  
「趁現在舉手投降吧，騎士。等我召喚雪精靈們來幫助我的時候，你連逃都來不及。」  
「雪精靈？他們在哪裡？我看不見啊！公主怎麼可以說謊？」  
  
Elsa公主被無禮的騎士給激怒，於是她指尖一彈。  
砰砰砰砰！  
觀眾席上所有人的手中都多了一顆雪球，他們驚奇地拿起雪球端詳，興奮地互相低語。  
  
此時Elsa兩隻手繞著圈子，接著高抬至頭頂，碰的一下，變出一顆漂浮在空中的超巨大雪球！  
  
我演出害怕的孬種模樣，說道：「噢！殿下、不，陛下！這是犯規！我們剛才不是說好單挑的嗎？」  
Elsa揚起自信優雅，略帶點惡作劇的微笑，向觀眾說道：「雪精靈們，聽我的指揮，舉起你們的雪球。」  
  
接著就進入互動魔術秀最好玩，但飾演男主角的我，卻最悲慘的同樂節目。  
  
「目標，騎士Olaf。瞄準⋯⋯」  
  
所有人瞬間都將目光指向我，我感覺到一雙雙大魔神一般的視線盯著我瞧，不禁令我害怕起來。  
  
「等、等等！」  
  
我的聲音在抖，但我可不是在演戲。  
隨著舞台一次次變大，觀眾變多，雪球的數量當然就跟著暴增，我感覺到自己可能真的有生命危險！  
  
「發射！」  
「哇啊啊啊！」  
  
全觀眾席的雪球同時往我身上招呼，我狼狽得到處逃竄，但沒走幾步就慘摔在舞台上，立刻成為人肉標靶。  
我縮起身體，保護腦袋瓜不受波及，漸漸被越積越多的雪球所掩埋。  
  
「看來是我們贏了，精靈們。謝謝你們的幫助！」  
  
Elsa向觀眾送去一個可愛又性感的wink，大家立馬歡騰地鼓掌高呼，紛紛擁戴著他們的女王。  
  
噢！這種感覺棒極了！  
看見Elsa跟著人群真誠地笑著，我想我達成我的目標了！  
她現在已經很習慣控制魔法，面對人群雖然還會緊張，卻已不再怯懦。  
更重要的是，她能夠自由自在地展現她的魔法，並且沒有任何人因此而結凍！  
  
「Elsa公主從來不曉得，原來能夠和人分享秘密是這麼舒暢的事情！她和Olaf騎士玩得累了，坐下來開心地聊天。Olaf騎士幽默風趣，雖然說話不檢點，卻也是個英俊翩翩的男子。Elsa公主不否認自己對他抱有好感，但如果他可以再紳士一點，別那麼無禮又刻薄就好了！加冕式順利完成，Elsa公主終於成為女王。當晚為了慶祝這件喜事，城堡內舉行了盛大的舞會。」  
  
場景變得富麗堂皇，旗隊在舞台下演奏音樂，演員們在台上起舞，女王則獨自站在她的王座前，向與會的賓客招呼。  
  
大臣走向女王，彎下粗厚的水桶腰行禮，開口：「陛下，過了今晚城門將再度關閉，不會再有邂逅他國王子的佳績。陛下應該趁今天找到未來的伴侶，輔佐今後統治王國的要務。」  
  
旁白說道：「大臣不知道Elsa女王的秘密，她不能跟任何人結婚，不能在教堂上因為牽了新郎的手，就把他凍成冰雕人像。她很苦惱這些大臣不明白她的難處，但是她想起來，有一個人知道她的秘密，而且不會結凍⋯⋯。」  
  
Elsa說：「我已經有想法了，過了今晚再告訴你們。」  
  
「嘉賓們接連著來向Elsa女王祝賀，然而在這之中並沒有Olaf騎士的身影。就在Elsa女王感到失望的時候，一個英俊的王子，Hanson，出現在她面前。他是夢幻的代表，斯文儒雅，溫和紳士有風度，更重要的是，他很有禮貌，說話也不刁鑽，比起那個Olaf騎士簡直好太多了！雖然Elsa女王不能與他共舞，但經過一晚長談，Hanson王子的體貼和善解人意，終究打動了她，在大臣的催促下，她選擇與Hanson王子訂下婚約。這時她卻不禁心想，如果他是Olaf騎士，她就不必隱藏自己最喜愛的魔法了。然而，就在舞會快要來到尾聲時，一切都變了樣！ Weaseltown王國的公爵帶著合約前來，他覬覦Arendelle的富庶已經很久了，一直等著良機企圖掠奪王國的金錢，而且，他痛恨魔法！」  
  
「Elsa女王，」飾演惡公爵和手下的演員上台，拿著捲軸來到Elsa面前，開口說道：「如果不希望你的秘密暴露，就簽下這張合約，把你的國家和財產都交出來！」  
「秘密？什麼秘密？」  
「你是個會巫術的女巫！」  
「你⋯⋯你是怎麼知道的！？」  
「哼哼哈哈哈哈！我想你認識Olaf騎士吧？是他告訴我的！你被騙了，女王陛下！」  
  
「Elsa女王傷心極了，她以為Olaf騎士是個值得信任的好人，沒想到他卻利用了她的真心，為了利益出賣了她。在盛怒之下，她的魔法失控了！突然出現的雪，嚇壞了廳裡的人們，大家驚恐地看著Elsa女王，害怕地從她身邊退開。Elsa女王的秘密暴露了，她不是故意的，只是又生氣又害怕。慌亂使她無法隨心所欲地控制魔法，她不想傷害任何人，於是一個人往城外逃了出去！」  
  
  
  
樂儀旗隊演奏起節拍緊湊，令人緊張又刺激的配樂。  
孩子們看得聚精會神，完全忘記他們手裡正在融化的冰淇淋。  
  
魔術秀在小鎮裡一砲而紅，在鎮長辦公室人員的邀請之下，最後一天公演來到Reindeer Town的最著名景點，海洋主題樂園。  
這時戶外展演台下的觀眾席，已經擠得水泄不通。  
在白晝最長的這一日，太陽特別刺眼炎熱。多虧Elsa的魔法搭配演出，適時替所有人降溫，免費的天然冷氣，或許也是造就高票房的主因之一。  
  
「Weaseltown公爵帶著手下追捕Elsa女王，就在她身陷險境的時候，消失許久的Olaf騎士終於現身，擊退了公爵和他的黨羽。」  
  
Elsa瞪著我，憤怒地說：「你怎麼可以把我的秘密說出去！我是那麼地相信你，你卻如此背叛我，你太讓我失望了！」  
「噢，女王陛下，你即便是生氣也如此美麗！」我的彈舌引來台下不少女性觀眾尖叫，「但是，不，事情不是你所想的那樣，我可以解釋！」  
「我再也不會相信你了！立刻離開我眼前！」  
「隨你要怎麼說我都好，但是你得先回去你的國家！因為你的魔法失控，現在全國陷入了永遠的冬天，城鎮正在被風雪侵襲！」  
「什麼！？噢，都是我的錯。」Elsa看著自己的手，她痛心地瞪著我說：「如果你沒有出賣我，我也不會⋯⋯！」  
  
天啊，Elsa演得跟真的一樣！  
我可以看見她眼裡淌出真正的淚水，害我莫名其妙地產生了罪惡感。  
要不是我們還有復國大業，我真想推薦她出道當演員！  
  
「沒關係，你可以把那怪在我身上，你也可以真的判我死罪。但是在那之前先回去拯救你的國家！人們是無辜的，他們快要冷死了！」  
「我不行⋯⋯。我不知道怎麼溶解冰雪。」  
「你怎麼會不知道？那些雪是你造的。」  
  
「唯一能阻止永恆冬天的辦法，」一個聲音忽然闖入我們之間，「就是殺了Elsa女王！」  
  
第三個人現身，這個說話冷酷的傢伙，當然沒有別人，就是Hanson王子。  
  
「Hanson王子？你在說什麼？」Elsa詫異地看著他。  
「終於讓我找到你了，Hanson！」我拔出長劍指著他。  
Hanson王子奸險地笑著，說道：「好久不見了，Anah王子。」  
「Anah王子⋯⋯？」Elsa不解地看著我。  
「來自不列顛的Anah王子，隱姓埋名遊走各國，總是處處留情，然後又讓女士們心碎，因為他隔天就會遠走高飛。真是個人渣！」Hanson親切地替大家解釋。  
「那是為了抓住你這個真正的人渣，Hanson！感謝你的合作，自己主動送上門來。」  
  
這次我用上了看英國影集苦練的英國腔，裝模作樣地耍一耍手裡的劍，雖然都是平時儀隊表演會用的伎倆。  
有個在公演期間成立的Anah王子後援會，正在台下猛烈尖叫，我甚至已經認得她們的固定成員了。  
  
Hanson王子喚出手下，「很遺憾，我已經是Elsa女王的未婚夫，你殺了我就等同是叛國罪！」  
「什麼！？」我白眼看著Elsa，心疲地說：「你怎麼能跟剛見面的人結婚？別跟我說是真愛！而且他是個冷血無情，被褫奪權位的王子，為了要坐上王位竟然動手殺人！」  
「但是如果你姊姊沒死，你也無法順利成為第一繼承人啊，無緣的小舅子！」  
「你殺了我的姊姊，不准那樣叫我，叛國賊！現在又要故技重施了嗎？和Elsa女王締結婚約，然後再把她殺了？我不會讓這件事發生！」  
「哼哼哼，不一樣，這回有你可以替我頂罪。Anah王子出賣Elsa女王的秘密，因此激怒女王，間接造成永恆的冬天，殘害Arendelle。但Anah已經將女王手刃，因此身為女王的未婚夫，Hanson王子當場斬首Anah王子，成為Arendelle的英雄，並代替亡妻坐上王位成為國主。這劇本非常通順啊！」  
「我其實覺得這劇本非常愚蠢啊！你真以為我會單槍匹馬就來逮捕你嗎？」  
Hanson王子此時面露疑色，我轉身向Elsa女王透過麥克風很小聲，絕對傳不到敵人耳裡，只能告訴觀眾：「我真的只有一個人來，我保護不了你。待會趁我拖住他們，找機會逃回城裡去！我國使臣應該已經到了，他們會負責保護你的安危。」  
Elsa女王卻說：「那你怎麼辦？他們人手眾多，你敵不過的！」  
「很多嗎？一個兩個三個四個五個六個七個八個而已啊！我不只嘴巴厲害，我的劍也很厲害，用它的我更厲害，所以你只管逃就好了。」  
「不，我不能丟下你！我可以用我的魔法戰鬥，我們要一起回城裡討救兵！」  
「剛才還要我滾一邊去呢，怎麼現在反而如膠似漆的。」  
「我⋯⋯對不起，是我誤會你了。但是我真的以為只有你知道我的秘密，才會大發雷霆⋯⋯」  
「他們肯定是跟蹤我，我疏忽了卻沒注意到。噢，這要算是你的錯了，誰叫你這麼有魅力！」  
  
「嘿，」Hanson王子突然出聲，不耐煩地說：「你們到底聊完了沒？大家趕時間啊！」  
「噢，你不知道壞蛋都很有禮貌，會等主角說完台詞才開始攻擊嗎？我想你一定是窮得沒錢看電影。」  
  
Hanson王子和手下們在觀眾的笑聲中面面相覷，接著他突然拔劍衝了過來，我立刻抵擋住他。  
  
當然，所有動作全是套招的，雖然對大人而言虛假了點，但對孩子來說卻夠精彩了。  
Elsa的冰雪特效，搭配音效剪接師的聲控，儀隊緊湊的吹奏與鼓點，使整場打鬥變得緊張刺激！  
  
「Elsa女王的魔法強大無比，足以匹敵上百人的軍隊。有她助陣，Anah王子接連擊敗了Hanson王子的手下，與Hanson王子進入一對一的決鬥！」  
  
旁白比球賽的實況轉播員還要專業，急促的語速，加深了觀眾緊張的心情。  
這時不論大人小孩，竟然都看得專注萬分，捧場地在危急時刻大聲驚叫，開始聲援Anah王子。  
  
「但是Hanson王子陰險狡詐，他踢起雪花蒙蔽了Anah王子的視線，將Anah王子擊倒在地！」  
  
Hanson王子在我身上一踢，我動作誇張地翻倒下去，假裝眼睛刺痛，找不到我的劍在哪裡。  
  
「Anah王子，真遺憾你做不成國王了，永別啦！」  
  
Hanson王子站在我身邊，高舉了劍想要砍下我的頭。  
在一片觀眾的尖叫聲中，Hanson王子發出哀號，尖銳的敲擊聲響傳來，他手裡的劍已經不翼而飛。  
  
「Elsa女王使出魔法打落Hanson王子的劍，前來解救Anah王子！然而卑鄙無恥的Hanson王子，再次使出小學生才會用的幼稚計謀，脫下披風蓋在Elsa女王眼前，害她什麼都看不見，乖巧懂事的孩子絕對不能學！就在Elsa女王分心的同時，讓Hanson王子抓到了可乘之機！」  
  
Hanson撿回武器，走向還在跟披風纏鬥的Elsa，露出可恨的痞子嘴臉，說道：「噢，我真的受夠了你的魔法，挪威冬天還不夠長嗎？把夏天還來！死吧，Elsa女王！」  
  
孩子觀眾焦急地呼喊著Elsa女王名字，快打倒他、快打倒他！  
更多的人，不斷尖吼著Anah王子，快點站起來，快點站起來！  
幾個還留著雪球的，居然接連往Hanson王子身上丟去，工作人員甚至得制止他們暴走，以免受到舞台特效的波及。  
  
總算到了英雄該出場的時候！  
按照每一部電影的慣例，這時我們放慢了動作，彷彿畫面以怠速格放一般。  
Hanson王子揮劍的速度變得好慢，正巧在這時掙脫披風的Elsa，露出毫無防備的唯美側臉。  
  
「NOOOoooo——！」  
  
我則拉著長音，以最慢卻又是最快的速度奔去兩人之間，舉劍抵擋Hanson。  
但就在交劍的瞬間，我的特製長劍鏗鏘一響，裂成一塊塊碎片，舞台邊爆出刺眼的火花，Hanson王子的劍也刺穿了我的肚子。  
  
觀眾席傳出偌大的悲鳴，甚至有不少孩子開始嚎啕大哭，居然也有不少感性的大人紅了眼眶。  
  
「Anah王子！」  
Elsa大叫一聲，噴出冰雪把Hanson王子打暈在地，立刻趕過來我身邊。  
「唔⋯⋯女王⋯⋯陛下⋯⋯！」  
  
我很努力想要演出殘弱將死的Anah王子，可是就在舞台邊的Anah王子後援會成員們，哭聲實在太令我出戲，害我得用盡意志憋住笑意。  
  
「不！不⋯⋯！你不能死！」  
  
但是抬眼看去，Elsa的傲人雙、咳，美麗雙眼佔據我的視線，她或許是全劇中最入戲的角色了，不當演員真的是很浪費！  
瞧她淚眼汪汪的模樣，即使知道只是演戲，卻仍舊覺得特別揪心，立刻被她帶回了情境之中。  
  
「別為我哭泣，美麗的女王⋯⋯。你還有一個國家要救呢。」  
「我辦不到，我不知道怎麼解開寒冬⋯⋯而且如果你死了，我該怎麼辦？」  
「你可以的。我知道你可以⋯⋯用你溫暖的心。我身雖死，但我的心，還有我對你的愛，會幫助你的⋯⋯唔呃！來生再見了，Elsa女王⋯⋯我⋯⋯愛⋯⋯你⋯⋯！」  
「Anah王子！不——！」  
  
Elsa的精湛演技，立刻偷得所有孩子的淚水，一旁的Anah王子後援會成員們，早就已經哭得死去活來，我敢說原本沒打算哭的觀眾都在找衛生紙了。  
  
「噢，Anah王子⋯⋯！我永遠不會忘記你，我也愛你⋯⋯。」  
  
「Elsa女王的眼淚落在雪花裡面，那是充滿溫熱的淚水，飽含著她對Anah王子真誠的愛。瞭解了愛的力量，她現在知道該怎麼溶解她的雪了，於是她將覆蓋王國的雪融化，用她的愛解救深陷雪中的國民！」  
  
Elsa站起身，雙手描繪著最高雅柔美的姿態，在空中畫出冰藍色的光點，舞台上堆積的白雪，紛紛被吸入光球之中，形成一片巨大的雪結晶。  
接著她張開雙臂，將雪結晶打向高空，像煙火一樣綻放最唯美，最令人屏息的絢爛冰花，博得全場觀眾發自肺腑的驚奇讚嘆！  
  
「永恆的冬天消失，溫暖的夏天再度重返Arendelle。可惡的Hanson王子和Weaseltown公爵遭到逮捕，被送回各自的國家，準備接受審判。Elsa女王也在王國的廣場，以冰雪塑造了Anah王子的人像，讓後世永遠記得，這個果敢無私，拯救了她和所有人民的英雄！從此以後，Arenelle王國欣欣向榮，人們也過著幸福快樂的日子！The End！」  
  
  
  
短短的三個星期，從學校操場上的臨時發揮，書店的親子讀書會，市民展演館，最後是夏至這天的嘉年華遊行，我們來到了海洋主題樂園的戶外表演台。  
隨著舞台和聲光特效的進化，觀眾也與日俱增，讓我們順利站上本鎮最大的表演場地，成功在這裡畫上句點。  
  
Elsa從一個消失在歷史上的無名女王，搖身一變成為全鎮都認識的冰雪魔術師。  
樂儀旗隊連續三年照本宣科的演出，也在這一年有了創新。  
誰想得到，這部臨時抱佛腳的魔術互動劇場，居然如此受到好評。  
本來以為大家差不多快看膩身為隊長的我的臉了，倒是幸運因為反串演出男主角而跟著沾了光。  
  
然而對我而言，最重要的是大家因此認識了Elsa的魔法，雖然在群眾的認知裡，那些都是不可說的魔術技巧。  
透過頻繁的演出，與觀眾互動的過程中，她的恐懼心理慢慢消失，並且開始了解，與人分享自己最喜歡的魔法，是很幸福又開心的事情。  
  
謝幕時，我與Elsa一起站在舞台中央接受大家歡呼，拉起她的手，向觀眾鞠躬的瞬間，我的心裡只有這些念頭。


	7. 怒海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EA開始發酵，衝突開始發酵，雲霄飛車開衝！
> 
> 題外話：在電影第二集中，意外讓我圓夢，可以看到小說中曾經寫過的畫面，就在這一章。

## VII. Under the sea

  
  
“嘿，轉職成王子的大明星英腔白馬公主！等慶功結束後，在海洋館門口集合，記得帶上你的女王！”  
  
讀完Ariel的訊息時，我早已經偷偷溜出慶功宴，獨自來到距離海洋主題樂園不遠的紀念公園。  
  
「好熱⋯⋯！」  
  
我幾乎是逃出來的，甚至來不及換下戲服，這件讓我看起來很威風的王子服，又厚又扎實，弄得我脖子又刺又癢，全身都不舒服。  
反正這個地方也沒有其他人在，我索性解開上衣扣子，讓裡面的T恤透透氣。  
  
紀念公園的深處，是一座圍繞著教堂的墓園，這裡種了許多高大的樹木。  
我在樹蔭底下的長椅坐著，眼前豎立了兩道短石，真是佔據了絕佳的位置。  
  
「嗨，媽！嘿，爸！」  
  
我隨意揮手打招呼，拿出順路到烘培坊買的小蛋糕，插上一根彩色蠟燭，用打火機點燃燭蕊。  
我把蛋糕放在獻花石上，再拿出第二顆蛋糕給自己，唱完生日快樂歌，滿足地把蠟燭吹熄。  
  
「蛋糕時間到了！噢，媽，你別想獨佔那一個，你們只是吃氣氛，反正它最後還是要到我肚子裡！」  
  
我剝開烘培紙大口咬下，醉心於微酒香的濃厚巧克力蛋糕，和包夾其中的冰淇淋餡，酷暑好像稍微遠離了一些。  
  
「啊，我還沒許願，應該來得及吧？重來一次。」  
我再次點上蠟燭。  
「第一個願望是，我希望Elsa可以真心快樂⋯⋯。等等，我還沒跟你們提過她對吧？」  
  
我給自己換個舒適的坐姿，一旦開啟這個話題大概就停不下來了，我可不希望自己坐到腰痛。  
  
「⋯⋯我向書店店長推薦之後，他立刻答應讓我們上台演出。原本說故事互動區只有一週一次，因為太受歡迎，所以隔天立刻加場！但是觀眾越來越多，書店舞台又太小，所以店長聯絡在市民會館工作的朋友，讓我們借用展演廳演出。接著，我的天，演出再也斷不了了！Roz小姐想把樂儀隊的表演擴大，聯合合唱團一起演出，於是Ariel就拜託合唱團老師Sebastian為我們的故事譜曲。然後鎮長某天也來觀賞我們的演出，雖然我不知道他是誰，但是據說他很喜歡，還提出售票觀賞的建議，只要資金足夠，我們就能在海洋主題樂園的野台演出！結果你們猜怎麼樣？哼哼，我剛剛可是從樂園走過來的！你們的女兒，現在可是鎮上數一數二的大明星喔！我甚至還有粉絲團呢！」  
  
我說得口乾舌燥，立刻吸了一口冰摩卡。  
  
「總之，經過多場演出之後，Elsa現在快樂多了，也不怕在人前使用魔法。你們可能會覺得，我們偏離尋找時間精靈的路很遠，但是我卻覺得這是她的必經之路。她害怕自己的魔法會傷害別人，所以一直以來城門都是緊閉的狀態。就算她回去好了，也解決攝政王和那個不明女人，然後呢？她還是會繼續把自己關在城堡裡面，孤單地過一輩子，永遠放不開8歲時的陰影。現在雖然繞了點路，但是我當初的胡說八道，能演變成延長公演，還換得Elsa學會開心快樂，一切就值得了。」  
  
我嘆了口氣。  
  
「她欠缺的就是勇氣，現在她已經有了。她不再需要我了，已經可以一個人面對，所以我想我就⋯⋯」  
  
Let it go.  
  
如果這是Olaf口中愛的表現，那我就必須很平靜地送她回家，然後跟她道別。  
那之後反正也沒有人看見，我就算躲起來哭成德國香腸也沒有關係。  
  
與她分離這件事，仍舊是個特別沈重的話題，我想不管我怎麼努力，大概都無法釋懷吧。  
我低頭看著巧克力蛋糕，突然覺得它好苦，一點也不好吃。  
  
  
  
「Anna？」  
「哇！」  
我嚇了好大一跳，從椅子上彈了起來，差點把冰摩卡撒在媽媽頭上。  
「Elsa！？」  
  
糟了！  
發現來的竟然是她，我連忙把蛋糕上的蠟燭捏起來，被蠟油燙得暗自咒罵幾句，然後把蠟燭的屍體踩在腳下，不讓她看見。  
Elsa站在長椅後數步遠的距離，大概也被我猛烈的反應給嚇到了，正瞠眼莫名奇妙地看著我。  
  
我注意到她的裝扮有所改變，說道：「噢，你把頭髮放下來了。我第一次看到你用這個髮型搭配女王裝呢，以後你應該多試試！」  
「真的？呃⋯⋯謝謝。」  
Elsa似乎沒想到會得到稱讚，有些意外地低頭看看自己，靦腆地道謝。  
「你怎麼一個人在這種地方吃蛋糕？我打擾到你了嗎？」  
我趕緊搖頭，邀請她落座，「不，當然沒有。一起過來坐下吧！你怎麼找來這裡的？」  
「我在慶功宴上找不到你，Ariel說你可能在這裡。」  
「你怎麼不待在那裡就好？或者打電話給我啊。何必大老遠跑來這裡？慶功宴比這地方有趣多了吧。」  
Elsa抬抬肩膀，說道：「我的經紀人曾經威脅所有想跟我說話的人，一定得透過她跟我聯繫，沒經過同意就跟我說話的人，都會被警察逮補。所以我想，我除了來找經紀人之外別無選擇。」  
「噢⋯⋯對，好吧。抱歉。」  
  
我們乾坐了一會，Elsa沒有說話，也沒提起過來找我是想要做些什麼。  
  
根據之前的交往經驗來看，如果在兩個人獨處的狀態下，男孩不想點話題製造機會，女孩通常都會立馬覺得，這個男人有夠難聊又無趣，所以我決定先拋出球。  
  
「要吃巧克力蛋糕嗎？我相信我媽應該已經聞香結束了，所以我現在可以把它搶回來。」  
我伸手拿起放在獻花石上的蛋糕，交在她手中。  
「你媽媽⋯⋯？」  
「啊，我還沒跟你介紹呢⋯⋯」我指著腳前的兩堵石碑，「左邊的是我媽，右邊的是我爸。」  
Elsa愣了一會，接著才說：「噢⋯⋯，我⋯⋯我從沒聽你說過家人的事情。」  
「沒關係，現在你知道啦。」我轉向石碑，說道：「爸、媽，這個女孩就是傳說中的Elsa本人。我跟你們說，她可是個女王！我知道你們現在沒有肉，所以沒辦法彎腰行禮，但是不用害怕，她是個很好相處的女王，不會要你們折斷脊椎骨和膝蓋。」  
Elsa笑出聲，說道：「你連對父母也是這樣胡說嗎？」  
「噢，他們聽得比你久了，我想他們不會介意。」  
「你⋯⋯好像一點也不傷心的樣子。」她怕我誤會，接著解釋：「我是說，這樣很好！不像我。我始終沒能真正接受父親和母親的離去，也無法像你那樣跟他們說話⋯⋯。」  
我看看她，再瞧瞧現在變成名字和照片的爸媽，說道：「我想我是沒機會傷心，我媽是在生我時難產去世的。我對她的印象都是來自照片之中，還有老爸告訴我的回憶。我爸總是告訴我：『要快樂，Anna！媽媽生你下來，不是讓你替她哀傷的。你如果為此難過，就是浪費她用生命換給你的時間。』所以每當我有空，就會來找他們聊天，告訴他們，我最近又發生了什麼開心的事。」  
  
我把巧克力蛋糕全部塞進嘴裡，看見Elsa優雅地小口小口咀嚼，苦甜巧克力冰淇淋似乎很對她的口味，眼裡有些小星星在跳舞，令我偷偷在心裡迷妹了一番。  
  
「至於我爸，他曾是Ariel老爸的海上探勘隊成員，還是個大副。有次他們在附近海域的海底，發現了古代沈船。那是一艘被攻擊過的船，船體幾乎被炸爛了，但是裡面還有一些文物留存著，所以他們決定進行打撈。不過他們沒注意到船上還有一顆未爆彈，也許我爸就是幸運能成為英雄吧，他是第一個發現的人，立刻通知大家逃跑，不過他也是唯一一個沒坐上避難船的人。」  
「天啊⋯⋯願上帝賜與他幸福的來生。」Elsa扣起手掌低聲祈禱。  
「那時候我正要從中學畢業，所以我必須去找工作支付學費。雖然說有老爸和老媽的遺產，但我總是不能完全倚靠那些錢來過活，對吧？老爸很勇敢，我一直希望有一天能夠成為他的接班人，跟他站在一樣的位置，去瞧瞧他看過的景色。他經常說：『總有個人得當英雄！』我總是幻想著，自己也會變成跟他一樣的英雄。所以，我沒時間傷心。萬一我傷心，他們可能還會聯合起來托夢教訓我呢！總之，希望我別砸了Anderson家的招牌。」  
「Anna，你很勇敢，從我見到你的第一天開始，我就這麼認為了。」Elsa把手搭在我的手背上，眼裡充滿了感激之色，「而且是你教會我什麼是勇氣。我⋯⋯我不是故意的，但其實我剛才聽到你說的話。」  
「Wait, what？」我心跳差點停了，趕緊追問：「等、等一下！你從哪裡開始聽的！？」  
「我不確定，大概是從你說起公演開始的經過吧。」Elsa半笑著問：「你難道說了什麼關於我的壞話，不能被我聽見？」  
「⋯⋯沒有很多啊！只有說你愛吃噁心的醋魚，然後每天吃巧克力居然還不會胖，太過分而已！」  
  
呼⋯⋯幸虧我在一開始就跟爸媽坦承，我暫時出櫃的事情。  
不過就算Elsa聽到打開櫃子的門，大概也不懂這在21世紀究竟代表什麼意思吧。  
  
「Anna，你計畫這麼大的公演，只是⋯⋯為了我嗎？」  
Elsa看起來好像很感動似的，反而讓我有點害羞。  
  
「沒什麼啦。我只是希望，你有多一個理由去喜歡夏至。當然我不是要你忘記過去，創傷總是很難痊癒，但是你可以學會止血，然後記得當時的痛，再從那裡爬起來繼續走下去。因為它也是構成你的一部分，沒有那些過去，就不會有現在的你。你只是不知道怎麼站起來而已，總得要有人告訴你啊！」  
  
Elsa聽得很專注，陽光透過枝椏映照在她臉上，使她的藍眼睛好像水晶一般閃爍著光芒，如同天上的星系，散發著能把人吸進其中的引力。  
  
「然後呢？」她問，嘴角勾著似有若無的角度，「你除了告訴我要有勇氣之外，是不是⋯⋯還有什麼事情要說的？」  
  
我眨眨眼，這回換我不明白了。  
「什麼事情？」  
  
Elsa咬著嘴唇，轉動的眼睛，好像在思考該怎麼跟我解釋清楚。  
「Anna，你最近好像⋯⋯變了。」  
  
我翹起眉毛，這意外的評語讓我好生驚訝。  
「變了？真的！？」  
我摀著嘴巴，開始全力檢討我哪裡不好了。  
  
Elsa可能看出我的小劇場正在爆發，立馬開口：「不是不好的方面，而是⋯⋯」她愁著眉，視線飄開了一會，糊在嘴裡說：「嗯⋯⋯雖然也不算完全沒有不好⋯⋯」  
我被弄糊塗了，問道：「呃，Elsa，如果我哪裡不好，你可以跟我溝通啊。只要不是逼我愛上醋漬鯡魚，我都可以接受。」  
「不是不好，應該說⋯⋯」Elsa不知在猶豫什麼，遲遲說不出口，「你最近比較⋯⋯比較不⋯⋯」  
  
我一直在等她說，答案卻遲遲沒有出口。  
  
「Anna！」  
  
又是另一個聲音在呼喚。  
  
怎麼突然這麼多人都在找我？  
變得出名難道就是這麼一回事嗎？  
  
我回頭看向墓園的中央通道，有個穿著熟悉制服的雙馬尾女孩，正往這邊快步走來，一邊開心地向我揮著手。  
  
「噢，我終於找到你了！」她看了看我和Elsa，問道：「我有打擾到你們嗎？」  
「呃⋯⋯一點點？」  
  
我邊說，腦袋邊開始在資料庫裡搜索名字跟長相，努力想釐清這個女孩到底是誰。  
  
「喔，我不會佔用你太多時間！」她笑著說：「你知道我是誰嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯你是合唱團的Kirsten？」  
我禮貌地笑著，希望她別察覺我有點不耐煩。  
  
天啊，我到底做錯什麼了，讓Elsa這麼難以啟齒！？  
我好想知道！  
我不是故意失禮，但是女孩，你可不可以閃開？  
  
「哇！你居然記得我！我好高興！」Kirsten欣喜若狂地笑開，「我們只說過一次話而已，沒想到你竟然對我這麼普通的女生有印象！」  
  
這女孩活像正在跟偶像說話的粉絲，我想八成也是被Anah王子這個角色吸引來的吧。  
啊，這麼說來，這女孩好像確實是後援會的成員⋯⋯  
  
我拿出在舞台上Anah王子的那套伎倆，耍了兩句英國腔：「你聽過Anna Anderson嗎？她是個每天綁辮子的女孩，但是她的辮子還沒有你的有形呢！而且你胡說什麼瘋話，你哪裡普通？你站在合唱團第二列右手邊對吧？」  
「你怎麼知道我站在哪裡？討厭，原來你有偷偷注意到我！」Kirsten一邊嬌嗔，一邊在我肩上捶打，「噢，你這樣穿看起來真性感⋯⋯！」  
  
因為Ariel跟我抱怨，你用盡手段巴結她，向她打聽我的電話號碼，我當然知道你是誰⋯⋯。  
  
「我可不會說謝謝，如果我不性感一點，還能贏得你的芳心嗎？」  
  
嘔⋯⋯胃酸都蔓延上來了。  
我想一定是因為有Roz小姐這個特別高難度的練習對象，讓我完全搞丟了羞恥心，但有時候還是連自己都很想吐。  
  
Kirsten受寵若驚地扶著胸口，嘴巴開開闔闔的，當她終於半笑半抽氣地開始大口呼吸時，從不知為何少扣了幾顆鈕扣的合唱團爆乳制服中，抽出一張紙片，興奮地說：「我可以邀請你一起去海洋主題樂園玩嗎？我知道今天是你的⋯⋯」  
「噢噢噢！對！哈哈！對，沒錯！」  
  
我趕緊放出又大聲又奇妙的假笑，這女孩差點洩了我的底！  
我還沒打算讓Elsa知道，今天除了是夏至之外，也是我的生日。  
總之不趕快打發她不行，我還得聽Elsa到底想說什麼呢！  
  
「票你收著吧，找其他朋友一塊去！我待會已經預定要進去玩一圈了，所以到時候有機會再見吧！Bye！」  
  
我向她揮手道別，立刻結束話題。  
強制遣返這個很不會看氣氛的女孩後，我很壞心地說道：「我想我還是不去了⋯⋯。」  
  
「為什麼不去？Ariel說你答應會去啊。還是你想跟其他人去，不想跟我去？」  
  
我忽然起了雞皮疙瘩，不只是身體上，連精神上都明顯地發寒。  
我慢慢轉過身，如果不是看到那張嘴巴在動，我不會認為剛才那陣冰冷低沈的聲音，是來自Elsa口中。  
  
她不知什麼時候站起身來的，利用身高優勢向下覷著我，明明剛才還笑容滿面，現在嘴角卻指著地板，看我的眼神又冷又酷，渾身散發著顯而易見的寒氣！  
  
「我、我當然想跟你去！但是你知道，那裡人很多很多！雖然你現在不擔心魔法了，但是你不是還不擅長跟人溝通嗎？」  
「你會負責溝通不是嗎？我不覺得有什麼問題。」  
「是沒錯⋯⋯。」  
  
真是奇蹟了。  
Anna格林機槍那畫著無限符號，如同黑洞一般的彈倉，居然在這裡卡膛。  
  
Elsa抬高顎線，白了我一眼，然後捏起裙擺跨出步伐，還故意在我身上撞了一下。  
  
「愣著做什麼？走啊。」  
  
這女孩怎麼回事？  
女王技能是可以瞬間點滿的嗎？  
甚至帶有能夠麻痺敵人一回合的異常狀態攻擊？  
  
我趕緊跟上去，心裡隱隱覺得這氣氛不對勁，卻不知道是怎麼惹到她的，只好先不動聲色地觀察，問道：「Elsa，所以你剛才要說什麼？我最近比較不怎麼樣？」  
「你最近比較不要臉。」  
  
BANG——！！  
這個毫不猶豫刺得太俐落了，害我覺得彷彿腦袋被開了一槍，本來就不多的自信跟著腦漿一起噴出去，老實說我有點震驚。  
  
我摸摸心臟，還好，還在跳，只不過有些心室異常顫動的狀況，還有點淡淡的哀愁⋯⋯。  
觀察，Anna！  
快把眼裡的汗擦掉，別讓女王不開心！  
  
「大概是因為最近演Anah王子演習慣了吧，哈哈⋯⋯。如果還要面子，演他就不像了。」  
「這個角色不就是你自己嗎？再說，在演他之前你就已經是這樣了。」  
「我哪有！⋯⋯不，等等。」我攔著她，詫異地問：「你一直以來都覺得我很不要臉嗎？」  
Elsa雙手交叉，抬高眉梢，吊著半目睨著我說：「難道不是嗎？你明明說過不是對每個人都花言巧語，結果還不是在大家面前奉承Roz小姐！」  
「如果不拍她馬屁，我早就是地上的灰了，哪可能還會在這裡⋯⋯不對，慢著！」我歪嘴鄙夷地問：「Elsa，是因為我對Roz小姐說那些言情小說名句精選，你才生氣嗎？」  
  
Elsa提了一口氣，瞪著我幾秒，然後「哼」地撇過臉，故意把我推開，快步向前走著。  
  
我擰著眉頭怎麼也想不通，追上去說道：「我那是為了自保！你以為我就不想吐嗎？而且，拜託，那是Roz小姐耶！」  
「那麼剛才那個Kirsten又是怎麼回事？你當我不在那裡沒聽到是嗎？『性感的Anah王子』？」  
「WHAT！？」  
  
天啊，聽聽看那一句有多諷刺！  
  
我不禁提高音調，回擊：「Okay，我知道了。因為你叫我戒掉這個壞習慣，但我沒有照做，所以你才會生氣吧？但她就是個Anah王子的小粉絲而已，我只是投其所好，想趕快打發她走而已！而且我不是完全沒有照做啊，因為你不喜歡聽，所以我很乖地在你面前都沒說耶！」  
「不對！！」  
  
Elsa忽然轉身吼了一聲，竟然氣得渾身顫抖，那讓我嚇得退了好幾步。  
  
Elsa從沒這樣對我發過脾氣，她惱怒得滿臉脹紅，腮幫子吹得鼓鼓的，瞪得我連動都不敢動，只能愣眼呆望著她。  
她咬著下唇，視線往上飄去，接著雙眼一瞇，抬起左手在空中繞了一圈，同時我感覺到腦袋傳來一陣引人頭皮發麻的透心冰涼。  
  
「Elsa，你又⋯⋯！你不能每次吵不贏就動手喔？咦，慢著，不會吧！？」  
  
我舉起雙手抱頭驚呼，但手裡的觸感讓我察覺事有蹊蹺，立馬拿出手機，打開反轉鏡頭當做鏡子。  
這一看，羞恥心突然間找到回家的路，深深在我心裡扎根⋯⋯  
  
「你怎麼可以把我變成超級賽亞人！？」  
  
我試著把腦袋上一根一根的冰柱折斷，但是Elsa可是製冰達人，她可以隨心所欲控制冰的密度，我這頂刺蝟頭，肯定是用硬度最高的那種冰製成的。  
雖然在正午太陽最大的時候，有這頂冰做的假髮還挺不錯的，但是它直接包覆著我的頭殼，也漸漸讓我覺得有些頭痛。  
  
「你不是喊熱嗎？這樣正好，你就用這副全新造型，跟我一塊去海洋主題樂園吧。」  
「怎麼可以！？」

＊

「你不知道她為什麼綁雙馬尾嗎？就因為你平常都綁辮子，她想學但是又紮不好看，所以只好弄成馬尾。」  
「說得跟真的一樣，那你又怎麼會知道？」  
  
是的，已經回到了海洋主題樂園門口，我們還在爭論不休。  
  
我們現在算是小有名氣的明星，加上我的衝冠怒髮直指天際，在太陽底下閃閃發亮，還因為融化而邊走邊沿路滴水，導致我的屁股濕了一片，而且水漬還在繼續擴張，所以很多人都在盯著我們看，我們只好低聲地繼續跟彼此吵嘴。  
  
我知道我不該這樣對她說話，但是頭越來越痛，衣服越來越濕，身體上的折磨，讓我對她的高耐性也慢慢下滑。  
  
Elsa一副很受不了的樣子，居然小小翻了白眼，說道：「我每次經過合唱團附近時，都能聽見她在談論你，別裝作你不知道。」  
「我真的不知道啊！」  
「但是你卻很詳細知道她站在哪裡？」  
「我知道合唱團裡每個女孩的名字，還有她們的位置。而且、噢！真是氣死⋯⋯！」  
我抹開不斷滑進眼睛裡的水，說道：「不是因為我在偷瞄她們，而是Ariel每天都會跟我抱怨，誰又搶拍，誰又走音，誰又趁著換氣的時候偷偷放屁，我想不記得也不行！我以為你知道我最不擅長的就是記名字！」  
「你不擅長記男生的名字，女孩的名字倒是很清楚呢。別忘了你還很不會溜冰！」  
  
我們停在Ariel說好的集合地點，但那隻該死的笨金魚不知道還在哪裡漫遊，所以我們仍然在跟彼此鬧彆扭。  
  
「你明明說要教我溜冰，結果你現在又嘲笑我，這樣是對的嗎？」  
「你也還是在說我吃醋魚很噁心。」  
「⋯⋯okay，這一點我可以跟你道歉。但是⋯⋯」  
「所以你要去買票！這是女王的命令。」  
  
好啊，這個女王現在知道怎麼濫用職權了。  
之前的良性溝通都到哪去了？  
  
「那趁我在買票的時候，可以請你去那邊排隊買可樂嗎？」  
「那也是你的工作。我會在這等你，Anderson騎士。」  
  
她掏出不知道從哪得來的太陽眼鏡，然後走向附近一處樹蔭下的長椅，優雅地坐下來，像個老大一樣。  
  
「真過分，只有這時候才會叫我騎士，明明根本沒人把這當成一回事。」  
  
我把流了滿臉的冰水抹掉，反正她就是知道，即使不用說我也會去買吧。  
唉⋯⋯當個女紳士，Anna。  
至少Elsa現在不跟你客氣了，換個角度想，這也不是壞事。  
  
我認份地在烈日底下排隊，尷尬地向每個關注我的新髮型的人微笑，然後婉拒一些認出我來，想索取簽名的孩子，免得我弄濕他們的Anah王子海報。  
  
  
「嘿，白馬王子！抱歉，我遲到了。」  
Ariel笑容滿面地撞在我身上，戲謔的神情看起來別有深意。  
「怎麼笑得這麼噁心？昨天不是還因為Eric臨時要出海作業，在角落邊哭邊數花瓣？」  
「因為我看到好戲啦！」  
「什麼好戲？」  
她是個有對象的女孩，所以不在意自己挺出肚子，笑得很醜的模樣。她搭在我肩上，說道：「呵呵，你果然出手了嘛，我沒有看錯你。噢對，你這頭酷勁十足的髮型，真是前無古人後無來者。不愧是你的魔術師女友，連這都辦得到！」  
我翻起白眼，無奈地吐了一口氣息，糾正她：「Elsa不是我女友。」  
「你以為我沒聽到你們剛才在吵架嗎？她那不是女友的反應是什麼？」  
她笑得好開心，但我可是鬱悶得很，瞪眼說道：「我可不認為那是什麼好戲！而且拜託不要造謠，她真的不是我女友，我們只是朋友！雖然我不知道自己招惹她什麼了，但是事情不是你想的那樣！」  
「不然是怎樣？說來聽聽，讓專家來給你指點迷津。」  
「唉⋯⋯她說我很不要臉。」  
「噗！」  
「嘿，你笑什麼！我很嚴重地心靈受創耶！我是不敢想像她對我有什麼好的評語，但是沒想過會這麼糟啊！她因為我跟Roz小姐說些催吐良方就在發怒，但那是Roz小姐耶！我如果不說些奉承的話，現在Anderson一家就會很開心地一起並排躺在墓園裡！」  
「嗯哼，那我剛才聽到Kirsten又是怎麼回事？」  
我心疲地瞪著她，攤手說道：「管教一下你們家合唱團成員好嗎？Kirsten是Anah王子的粉絲，她出現時我正好在跟Elsa說話，我不希望她打斷我們太久，所以撂了幾句英國腔，想趕快打發她走，結果Elsa突然就氣了起來！還研發這頂讓我丟臉到家的天然鐘乳石髮型！她從來沒有這樣對我過！」  
Ariel差點要大笑出聲，用力一把打在我濕淋淋的背上，說：「Annabear，你真是蠢到家了！你不是跟幾個更笨的男友約過會嗎？你怎麼會不知道她在氣什麼？」  
「那是因為以前是我被激怒，所以我當然知道原因！」  
「她是在嫉妒啊，你這個白癡！」Ariel用力推著我的肩膀。  
「她才不、噢，天啊！」  
  
我毛躁地把弄痛眼睛的冰水擦掉，但卻一點用都沒有，它還在接連著滑落，就像在我額頭上開了一條河道，我覺得我幾乎要溺水了。  
  
「她才不是嫉妒呢！她可是那個叫我不要說噁心語的人耶！」  
Ariel半吊著眼問：「白馬王子，當你在跟Kirsten調情的時候，Elsa是不是在旁邊？」  
我就像隻對柵門外挑釁的野貓低吠的猛犬，咬牙切齒地說：「Elsa是在旁邊沒錯，但我才沒有跟Kirsten調情！」  
「那就對啦！她在嫉妒你對別的女孩說那些話，卻不對她說，所以她才會生氣嘛！這麼簡單你怎麼會想不通！」  
「那怎麼會對！Elsa討厭我那樣跟她說話，怎麼可能會希望我對她說！」  
Ariel抬起眉毛，問道：「她親口跟你說，她討厭你那樣跟她說話嗎？」  
「對啊！⋯⋯唔，差不多啦！她說我說話不檢點，為了避免被警察抓走，還是改掉這個壞習慣比較好。」  
「看吧！她沒說她討厭，好嗎！」  
  
Ariel又在我肩上甩了一掌，看我一臉倒楣的樣子，她先是摟了我一把，但嫌我身上濕搭搭的，又立馬把我推開。  
  
「她一定是沒想太多，才會那樣跟你說，結果後來發現你居然膽敢對其他女孩花言巧語，卻沒對她吐露半個字。Anna，我敢保證她一定也喜歡你，否則怎麼可能醋勁大發，連Roz小姐那種貨色都當成對手！」  
「你很過分，Roz小姐就是個過了30年還沒被收集到的隱藏版少女，只是你不懂得欣賞她而已。」  
「噢，拜託！那才不是重點！你到底有沒有在聽我說話啊？」  
「有啊！你是我最好的朋友，你知道我喜歡她，所以才總是說我想聽的好話。雖然保持樂觀一直是我的專長，但是就這件事不行！」  
Ariel也快被我逼瘋了，大大翻起白眼，不耐地嘆氣，「為什麼不行？」  
「你記得我拜託你幫忙找古董的事吧？其實是她要找的！一旦她達成目的，她就會離開這裡！所以不行！」  
「你不去試試看，怎麼知道她不會留下來？說不定她哪天會頓悟，你比那幾個破古董重要啊！」  
「不可能。她要去做的事情更要緊，絕不會有逗留的念頭。」  
「那有什麼難的？你只要爬到比那件事更重要的位置就好啦！」  
「⋯⋯。」  
我不知道自己是用什麼模樣看著她，但Ariel立刻收起煩躁的神色，突然不再戲謔，只是憐惜地低語：「噢，Anna⋯⋯你真的完完全全陷進去了，對不對？」  
「⋯⋯我是啊。」  
  
我提提無力的肩膀，剛才為止的躁鬱，像是被澆了一桶比頭上冰刺還要寒凍的水，完全冷卻下來。  
  
「她是個很不可思議的女孩，對我來說就像奇蹟一樣，我一定是集滿了八輩子的運氣才能遇到她。我不忍心看她難過，所以⋯⋯就算是我會痛苦一輩子，我也要幫她完成任何她想做的事。」  
  
Ariel突然緊緊捏住我的肩膀，用力得幾乎快把它扯下來似的，我甚至聽到關節嘎嘎作響，害我疼得叫出聲。  
  
「你把剛才這段話原原本本拿去對她說一次，我跟你保證，她一秒就會愛上你！」  
我把她撥開，說道：「那不是我的第一順位，我得先送她回家才行。」  
「回家？」  
  
Holy sloths！  
因為太過低迷，我竟然差點說溜嘴！  
  
「呃，喔，對啊！她⋯⋯她找到條件符合的古董之後，就要回家鄉去了！那是個比塔圖因行星還要遠，又沒有網路甚至電話的地方，基本上算是永遠失聯的狀態，你知道嗎⋯⋯。」  
Ariel笑得很討厭，眼睛瞟著我，語氣做作地說：「噢，Anna Flameboyd Anderson，你當我第一天認識你嗎？你是不是有什麼事沒告訴我？嗯？關於那個你超愛的魔術師女王？」  
  
不能動搖，Anna，即使是Ariel也不行！  
  
她露出賊笑，說：「Elsa其實就是那個Queen Elsa⋯⋯」  
  
我心跳好快，表情不能崩，不能崩，不能崩！  
  
「冰雪女王的轉世對吧？她還帶著前世的記憶，所以今生要回來找出陷害她的犯人！我猜對了吧？」  
  
雖然不完全對，但是也至少猜中了八九成。  
若不是頭上正在鬧水災，我此時莫名發達的汗腺就會被她察覺了。  
幸虧這隻金魚的腦袋長得比較奇特，大家都知道她是個愛追劇的女孩，通常沒有人會把她自行腦補的故事劇情當真，只要撐過這一關，我就解脫了！  
  
「Ariel，你真的應該少看一點電視。」  
「我是不曉得你怎麼認識Elsa的，但你絕對是因為她們的名字一樣，她又剛好是你的菜，才會幻想她就是那個冰雪女王吧？難怪每次在Kai教授那裡探討的時候，你都像停經婦女一樣情緒膨脹。」  
「真是太沒有禮貌，Ariel！你應該為了剛剛說的話，對廣大的更年期婦女團體道歉。年齡增長又不是婦女的錯，你有辦法叫時間停下來嗎？等你一覺醒來發現自己45歲，必須每個月去藥局領慢性處方簽的時候，你會想坐時光機回到今天，叫自己對自己跪下謝罪。」  
Ariel顯然是一副大難臨頭的樣子，摀起耳朵央求道：「救命，Anna！對不起，是我不應該八卦你跟Elsa的，我願意認錯，你再說下去我會瘋掉，拜託你閉嘴！」  
  
  
終於輪到我們買票時，Ariel的電話響了，是她的水手男友Eric。  
看這位小公主垂頭喪氣的模樣，我想她今天的約會泡湯了，不過她的視線卻不知為何飄來我身上。  
當我拋回疑問的目光時，她卻轉過身低聲對著話筒私語，像是刻意不想讓我聽見似的。  
  
「你有打算告訴我怎麼了嗎？為什麼我覺得好像跟我有關？」  
「⋯⋯Eric趕不來了。」Ariel提起氣息，卻突然躲開交會的視線。  
「嗯哼。然後呢？」我忽然閃過一個念頭，瞬間覺得膝蓋都發軟了，揪著她問道：「噢，不會是你們找到老古董了吧！？」  
  
拜託不要，拜託不要，拜託不要！  
至少不要是今天！  
  
「噢嗚，這樣很痛，笨熊！」Ariel拍落我的手，「你放心啦，是⋯⋯一些別的東西。」  
「別的東西是什麼東西？」  
Ariel搖搖指頭，說：「我可不會在今天告訴你。總之你聽好，你就好好跟Elsa在這玩一玩，今天可是你的大日子，晚上我們要幫你辦個生日派對！」  
「噢，不⋯⋯」  
  
我看晚上我最好把手機關了，然後絕不去任何她們找得到的地方。  
  
  
不甘就此化身邊緣人，悲傷地一個人逛主題樂園，Ariel立刻把Belle叫來陪她，而原本安排好的double date，也突然變成了姊妹會。  
  
等我回去和Elsa會合時，她已經換下女王服，穿著我借她的夏日甜美休閒襯衫，搭配黑色貼身素T和牛仔褲。  
她雖然怕熱，但是很保護那片白得發亮的皮膚，所以寧可穿多一點免得曬傷。  
反正她有作弊技能在身，隨時可以幫自己降溫。  
  
但我就沒這麼好過了。  
Elsa還在氣頭上，不肯讓我回去換掉戲服，只好繼續帶著我的刺蝟頭，在海生館把臉丟光，全身又冷又熱的，害我有點感溫失調。  
  
「你就這麼不想跟我說話？」  
  
無視我的問題，墨鏡後Elsa的目光，早就飄去別的地方，看起來對海生館周遭的大型魚類模型興致勃勃。  
  
「好吧，那我就自己說好了。」我攤開海生館的地圖簡介，指著上面的設施位置，介紹道：「這裡最有名的戶外秀是看企鵝耍笨，還有另一邊的海豚特技表演。室內的話，現在最受歡迎的是立體水晶球餐廳，就在那裡。它可是這座海洋樂園的地標，你有看到那個半透明的巨大圓頂建築物嗎？」  
  
我瞄了Elsa一眼，她正在看著另一邊兒童專區的鯊魚人偶街舞表演，所以我想她大概半個字都沒聽進去。  
  
「對，沒錯，就是它。它裡面有一個圓形的巨型水族箱，餐廳就圍繞著它，像是燈泡裡面還有一個燈泡。大家吃飯的時候，鯨魚會遊進來跟大家打招呼，還有超酷的殺人鯨，跟戰鬥機一樣咻咻地竄過去，讓人緊張得食不下咽。我預約了餐廳的座位，那可不是很容易的事，因為櫃台小姐也是我的粉絲，哈哈！⋯⋯唉，算了，反正你也沒在聽。沒關係，我要去買這個樂園的排隊美食，你知道是什麼嗎？是跟Roz小姐胸部一樣大的巨蛋冰淇淋菠蘿麵包！你要來一顆嗎？不要？好吧。」  
  
我打起精神演完獨角戲，但女王陛下跟她的魔法一樣冷冰冰的，我只好讓Ariel和Belle幫我看著她，自己去就在不遠處的販賣店。  
這裡有著強勁的冷氣免費放送，在空調裝機率不到5%的這個國家裡，簡直是沙漠中令人們趨之若鶩的綠洲。  
照理說我本來應該會很不想出去的，但是現在我全身都溼淋淋的，冷風吹在身上，令我立刻打起寒顫。  
  
  
「Anna！我終於找到你了！」  
  
我趕緊買了東西就離開店內，豈知我才踏出店門不到五步，又有另一個聲音把我叫住。  
  
媽呀，Kirsten！偏偏又是你！！  
我開始懷疑這女孩是開衛星定位在找我了，不，應該說是Anah王子。  
  
「嗨，Kirsten，my lady。在這麼多人的地方還能找到我，你一定是跟蹤我對嗎？真是淘氣。」  
「啊哈！被你發現了！跟蹤王子算是犯法嗎？你知道我可以接受任何責罰，不論是心理的或是身體的⋯⋯。」  
  
Kirsten應該是在開玩笑，但我總覺得她的眼神好像無比認真。  
  
「一個合格的紳士，是不會懲罰淑女的。你可以放心！」  
  
我感覺到貞操有點危險，只想立刻離開這裡，然後叫Ariel別把這麼生猛的花豹留在合唱團。  
  
「如果你沒有什麼事的話，我該走⋯⋯」  
「有！我有！」  
她連忙擋住我的去路，背後似乎藏著什麼東西。  
「你、你的頭髮怎⋯⋯怎麼回事？你簡直濕透了！」  
  
Kirsten像是刻意在製造話題，我們之間的距離似乎縮短了不少，不知是不是我的錯覺。  
  
「噢，因為我熱得要命，所以請求陛下幫我弄一個涼感帽子。這樣雖然濕搭搭的，但是涼爽多了。缺點就是臉上一直有幾座小瀑布，讓我覺得眼睛有魚在游，感覺不是很舒服。」  
Kirsten從口袋裡掏出一條手帕，說道：「我可以幫你擦一擦。」  
顯然不是錯覺，她說著又上前一步，幾乎要撞上我的鼻尖，令我下意識地縮了幾吋。  
我想騰出手，推開那條手帕，但是我一隻手抱著巨蛋麵包，另一隻拿著香草冰淇淋汽水，讓我有些手足無措。  
「沒關係，我可以自己處理，讓淑女動手是不合格的紳士，所以、噢！呃⋯⋯你已經動手了，好吧，謝謝。」  
  
終究敵不過鐵粉的堅強意志，她的手帕已經貼在我臉上了，身體距離也大概不出數公分，讓我非常不自在地僵在原地。  
Kirsten心滿意足地收起手帕，還折得整整齊齊的，希望她腦袋別偷偷想著要把它留做紀念。  
  
拜託，誰快來救救我！  
  
Kirsten繼續說：「我聽說你很喜歡美國隊長，今天又是你的大日子，所以我有個禮物想送給你，我覺得一定很合適！這並不容易取得，因為是特仕版本，我找了很久才找到的，所以我想把它送你。」  
她亮出背後的東西，那是個扁平的紙箱，上面印著熟悉的五芒星標誌。  
「Wow，美國隊長鋁合金盾牌！」  
我盡力把眼睛撐大，差點沒脫口說出，我家裡有個一模一樣的東西。  
「這個太貴重了，我不能收。」  
「紳士不會拒絕淑女的吧？我堅持要你收下它。」她笑著說完，立刻彎身拆開盒子，把盾牌拿了出來，「這個有附背帶，你轉過來，我幫你掛在背後。」  
  
我不是故意要這樣，有人送禮物應該要高興，但是她卻著實讓我覺得有點心累了。  
別不耐煩，Anna，我們要有感恩的心，至少人家還特地去找你喜歡的東西，雖然你已經有了⋯⋯。  
  
「謝謝。我感覺很糟糕，因為如果我收下禮物，卻不知道你什麼時候生日，沒辦法給你回禮，我會很懊惱的。」  
Kirsten樂極了，立刻掏出印著Hello Kitty圖案的便條紙，在上頭寫了一串數字，然後非常自動地塞進我的口袋裡，「這是我的電話號碼，等你打滿10通電話，我就告訴你。」  
  
這個瞬間我忍不住重新審視一下我的性向。  
我想我不是真的出櫃，只是我喜歡的那個太男女通殺，魅力無邊。  
不然怎麼解釋我現在心裡的這個厭世跟煩躁？  
所以我不是真的喜歡女孩，只是喜歡的那個剛好是女孩。  
  
可是，等等。  
看著這個女孩這麼積極主動的模樣，讓我不禁想到自己。  
  
我不是也每天在對Elsa做同樣的事情嗎？  
難道這就是我每天都帶給Elsa的感受？  
噢，那我知道她為什麼會生氣了。  
等會回去先跟她低頭道歉吧⋯⋯。  
  
「你知道我擅離崗位太久了，所以我得回去了。」  
她看起來不太懂我的意思，「呃⋯⋯崗位？什麼崗位？」  
  
「護送她的女王。」  
  
又一次的，陛下凜冽的聲音真是令人肅然起敬，想立馬唱起Arendelle國歌，來恭迎她的蒞臨，如果我知道怎麼唱的話。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯。」  
  
看見她那高高在上的表情，仍舊讓我有點胃痙攣，待會不知道又有什麼冰刑伺候。  
但說真的，我寧可跪在冰劍山上，朗讀「女王其實我愛的是你」十萬字作文，也好過被瘋狂女粉絲調戲。  
  
Elsa的登場氣勢，完全壓倒周遭10公尺之內所有看見她的人。  
她的深藍色墨鏡推上頭頂，穿得好好的襯衫也脫了下來，綁在身上當作披肩。  
然後不知是不是我的錯覺，她走路時似乎踩著名模步伐，特別強調搖擺的臀線。  
  
「噢，這是給我的嗎？謝謝。」  
  
Elsa一路開拔到我面前，很自然地拿走確實是要給她的香草冰淇淋汽水，然後將手腕勾在我的手肘，絲毫不介意我的衣服正在滴水，半個身體倚在我身上。  
  
「嗯，舒服多了。」她吸了一口汽水，又說：「Anna，我們差不多該去看海豚秀了不是嗎？我已經拿到票了，你不會想要遲到的。」  
  
噢，我的天，那個眼神⋯⋯。  
而且她的笑容好近！  
該死，我的心跳好快！  
  
  
女王的氣場太強，讓我看呆了眼，說不出話來。  
就在我恍神的同時，陛下邁開步伐把我拉離當場，我只瞥見Kirsten也是一副愣眼傻在那裡，無語地目送我們遠去。  
  
「你怎麼知道有海豚秀？」  
「你告訴我的啊，你忘了？」  
  
我還以為女王是消氣了，大度地前來替騎士解圍，誰想到她單獨面對我時，又變回餘怒未消的神色。  
  
「我還以為你根本沒在聽。」  
「你不是還說有企鵝可以看嗎？而且你預約了餐廳對吧？我一直都有在聽。」  
「包括巨蛋麵包？」  
Elsa瞪了我一眼，不高興地說：「我就快要忘記了，你為什麼偏要提起來？」  
她的視線在我背上停留一會，眉頭一蹙，嘴角指得更低了些。  
「我覺得你應該把它脫下來。」  
「你是指盾牌嗎？」  
「不然呢？它跟你的裝扮一點都不相襯。」  
  
我竊笑在心，通常沒有什麼事情能讓Elsa像現在這樣又煩又怒，看著反而覺得很有趣。  
明明剛剛還在內心懺悔，說要跟她道歉，現在又忍不住想要逗逗她。  
  
我拉緊背帶，說道：「我不要。脫下來你要我擺哪裡？我就是要背著它，這可是個禮物呢！」  
「你可以放⋯⋯資源回收場之類的。」Elsa聳聳肩，很不以為然的樣子，又說：「我不認為你應該這麼輕率地收下禮物，你怎麼知道對方安著什麼心？而且她為什麼要送你這麼貴的東西？」  
「Kirsten就是個小粉絲，這年頭的粉絲送偶像禮物都不需要理由，也不考慮金額的。」  
「⋯⋯那東西就那麼好嗎？」  
她噘著唇說話，看得我幾乎要笑出來了。  
「你知道有多少人想要這個嗎？我拿到網路上去拍賣，比在回收場秤重賺得還多好幾倍呢！」  
「真的？你肯賣掉它？」  
Elsa的臉色稍微和緩了一些，連眼睛都亮了。  
「換點零用錢我才能買禮物回送人家，不然太不好意思、噢嗚！痛！很痛！Elsa，這樣真的很痛！」

＊

當我從新式・冰結十字固定中掙脫時，已經是40分鐘後的事情。  
我吐出Elsa塞在我嘴裡的企鵝秀門票，立馬趕到觀眾席的入口，但工作人員卻告訴我，５分鐘前就已經散場結束了。  
我試著再去海豚秀碰碰運氣，但是表演已經開始，人數也已經額滿，我無法進場觀賞，只好坐在外頭發呆。  
打電話試著聯絡Elsa，但陛下肯定是氣炸了，怎麼樣都不肯接。  
  
幹得好，Anna，能把脾氣好到爆炸的女王給惹到真的爆炸，你絕對是Arendelle開國後的第一人！  
  
“我很抱歉，Elsa，看到訊息請回電。或者你不想回也沒關係，餐廳的預約時間是5點，我會在門口等你。對不起。”  
  
唉，該道歉的時候不道歉，還想著要捉弄人家，落個樂極生悲的下場根本是活該。  
  
等了約莫30分鐘，海豚秀也散場了，但是仍舊沒有Elsa的蹤影。  
像是連上帝都要數落我似的，我在烈陽底下繞著樂園走了2個小時，頭上的冰刺已經完全消融，我的皮膚早就曬出一片刺痛的火紅，連身上的水都快蒸發乾了，就是找不到Elsa。而Ariel和Belle想必是為了一起懲罰我，聯合起來對我不讀不回。  
  
距離5點還有一段時間，既然陛下鐵了心不想理我，那麼我再找下去也沒有什麼用，不如趁現在去每年今天我一定會造訪的景點。  
  
園內到處可以看見黃色的向日葵花海，在販賣部裡也有販售包裝好的向日葵花束。  
我買了一支，並拔下附贈的曼波魚玩偶，送給一個大聲叫著Anah王子的小女孩，往園區深處的海洋紀念館前進。  
  
海洋紀念館是記載Reindeer Town的海洋發展史，還有紀念許多海上工作者的地方。  
紀念館本身就是由一艘又大又壯觀的三桅帆船所改建，停泊在Reindeer Town港灣，由Ariel的父親Triton的公司所提供。  
當時打撈起這艘大船的組員之中，就有我的父親。那時他們都還是年輕小夥子，碰巧找到了一艘值錢的古船，賣給海洋樂園後，籌足了資金創立Poseidon公司，紀念館裡還有幾張紀念開幕的相片。  
在我母親成為Mrs. Anderson之前，她就已經跟著父親四處行船，據說她比船上的正式船員更加活躍，聽到冒險總是一馬當先，父親說我很完美地遺傳到了媽媽的大無畏精神。  
  
她愛向日葵，所以我也愛向日葵。  
我來到甲板上，把花放在船首的圍欄底下，送給無緣見面的母親，希望她跟老爸在天堂過得幸福，不要吃太胖。  
  
  
「Anna！好久不見！」  
我一回頭，紀念館的巡邏員笑容滿面地向我靠近。  
  
「Uncle Fritz！」  
我開心地跳了起來，奔向眼前的紅髮中年大叔，給他一個滿滿的熊抱。  
  
同時，背後傳來一個尖銳的聲響，像是金屬和金屬的撞擊聲。  
我轉頭一瞥，除了向日葵倒在地上以外，似乎沒有什麼其他異狀。  
  
哼？大概又是海鷗超速駕駛，一不小心撞上了護欄吧，這是常有的事。  
那些欄杆上坑坑疤疤的洞，有70%都是海鷗的事故現場。  
  
我不以為意，高興地拉著他轉圈，繼續說著：「我以為你調到別的館去了，沒想到你還在這裡！」  
  
Fritz叔叔在老爸還在時，就一直是這裡的駐點巡邏員，偶爾會因為排班而調度到別的館區，最近幾次來都沒見到他，看來今天我很幸運。  
  
「我是啊！我最近都在深海動物區，今天是特別調班過來，看看能不能碰到你的！」  
  
老爸走後，每年夏至我都會來這裡給母親獻花，都是Fritz叔叔在背後默默守望著我。  
他總說看到我就會想起，媽媽在甲板上翻跟斗的俏皮模樣。  
  
「瞧瞧你這身行頭，大明星身價不一樣啦！」  
「你知道啊？」  
「當然！『Anah王子』現在登上海洋樂園網站的十大關鍵字了呢！就算是我這個整天待在海底隧道的老芋頭都知道！」  
「噢，你才不是老芋頭，你還是光溜溜的馬鈴薯！如果我早20年出生，我一定會愛上你！」  
Fritz叔叔笑得開懷，說道：「我可招架不住Anderson家的小公主！不過小公主越長越大，現在可以打敗其他王子了呢！你甚至還有美國隊長盾牌，酷極了！」  
我擺擺手，悻悻然地說：「我剛才還被嫌棄過呢！其實跟我的衣服很不搭對吧？」  
「怎麼會？如果超人不是英雄，在緊身衣外面套一件內褲，也不會流行了啊！而且星星很適合你！」  
「真的嗎？」  
「當然是真的。所以我要把這個送你！」  
  
他從口袋掏出一只星形警徽勳章交在我的手中。  
我認出上面刻印的日期，忍不住驚嘆一聲，「噢，我的天，這該不會是⋯⋯？」  
Fritz叔叔點點頭，視線拉去海面上，指著燈塔的方向，說道：「那天我就站在這裡，遠遠看見海上的大黑煙和爆炸閃光。我記得Walt告訴我，他那天要出海作業，就在那個方位。我立刻呼叫同伴放下逃生船，馬上趕了過去，但還是來不及找到Walt。」  
我也被他喚起當天的片段，居然覺得已經是上個世紀的事情，說道：「我接到你的電話時，剛好交完考券走出教室外呢。」  
「我沒救回他，卻還是得到了英勇獎章，讓我覺得好慚愧⋯⋯。」  
「你可是專門抓那些手癢去碰展示品的小鬼，和違規爬上主桅，大叫『我是世界之王』的醉漢的海洋樂園巡邏員！但是你卻一馬當先，做了S.W.A.T.才需要去做的救援行動！你沒有什麼好慚愧的，Uncle Fritz。你跟我爸都是我心目中的英雄，你應該留著這個才對！」  
Fritz叔叔堅決地搖頭，說道：「其實這應該是去年你滿20歲時的生日禮物，但它太舊了，生了一層黑色髒污，我又來不及拿去清洗，今年可不能再錯過了。」他將勳章別在我胸口的值星帶上，滿意地點點頭，「生日快樂，Anna。」  
  
噢，天啊，我可不能在這裡噴淚！  
我用力抱住Fritz叔叔，想用懷抱告訴他，我有多麽感激他的祝福。  
  
「謝謝，Uncle Fritz！這個禮物太有意義了！」  
「不客氣。下次換你來告訴我，你的英雄事蹟吧。我相信一定比Walt的精彩更多！」  
  
從一個真正的英雄手上得到勳章，讓我鬱卒的心情得到舒展，這比用錢買來的特大星星盾牌還要更有價值。  
也許我該認真考慮Elsa的意見，把盾牌拿去資源回收場。  
  
⋯⋯噢不，Elsa！  
該死，現在幾點了？  
  
我趕緊拿出手機一看，時間顯示4點55分。  
  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」  
  
我死定了！  
  
我慌張地在原地轉了一圈，抓著Fritz叔叔倉促地說：「我很抱歉，但我得立馬走了！不然我百分之百活不過今天，我還不是那麼想去見爸媽，所以Bye了，Uncle Fritz！有空我會常去深海動物區找你的！」  
「Anna！用單槓！」  
  
Fritz叔叔指著我身邊的船員專用通道，那裡有一支打通三層樓的單槓，供船員們在緊急時刻使用。  
我向叔叔拋了個飛吻，向他揮手道別，立刻跳上單槓，咻地滑向一樓。但盾牌太重，也或是恐慌讓我雙腿無力，導致我落地時沒能站穩腳步，摔了個狗吃屎，因此嚇壞了不少旁邊的遊客。  
  
我用盡全力衝刺，但樂園什麼不少，就是人最多，他們偏偏要擋在路中間慢慢晃，雖然在樂園裡狂奔是我的不對，但我可沒時間管那麼多！  
  
  
當我喘得快要斷氣時，終於來到水晶球餐廳門口。  
好消息是，此時進場的客人太多，所以就算已經5點5分了，訂位也沒有被取消，我還是有機會入場。  
壞消息是，因為已經5點5分了，所以當我找到Arendelle女王時，她那張面無表情的模樣，幾乎逼我想要當場下跪。  
  
「你是白癡嗎！到底又跑去哪裡勾引良家婦女？」Ariel見到我立馬送上一記飛踢。  
我揉著被她踹腫的屁股，說道：「我才沒有去勾引誰！只是⋯⋯聊天聊得忘了時間。」  
「你怎麼能把女友丟下，自己跑去玩到忘記時間？」  
「我沒有去哪裡玩，她也不是我女友，而且我才是被丟下的人耶！」我捲起袖子，露出已經轉變成暗紅色的醜陋曬疤，說道：「你沒看到這些曬傷嗎？我可是在太陽底下找她找了整整2個小時，結果她連理都不理我！你確定她真的喜歡我嗎？我覺得她恨死我了！」  
Ariel提著我的耳朵，說道：「我管你有什麼理由，立刻去跟Elsa道歉！她在這裡等你等了半個小時！」  
  
我被一把推到Elsa前方，她想必早就注意到我了，但還是專注地在滑手機，視線連動也沒動。  
原本正陪她聊天的Belle從座椅上起身，什麼也沒說，只是對我使了個眼色，要我趕緊做點什麼，接著便走向Ariel，兩個人絲毫沒有打算要救我的意思，真是超棒的好姐妹們。  
  
「對不起，Elsa，我遲到了。」  
沒有反應。  
「你如果想出氣的話，」我攤開雙臂，任由她對我的處置發揮創意，「我不介意穿雪人裝進去吃飯。」  
還是沒有反應。  
「呃⋯⋯我們差不多該去排隊了，你知道嗎？面向海景的方向可以看夕陽喔！那可是Reindeer Town浪漫景點十選之一！」  
始終是沒有反應。  
「你⋯⋯想跟我進去嗎？」  
喔？她的指頭好像頓了一下，但是仍然沒有任何表示，所以我想這也算是沒有反應的一種。  
「唉⋯⋯好吧。我知道你現在恨透我了，如果你不想跟我進去，我可以理解。」  
我從口袋裡撈出擠爛的紙條，拉出手機鍵入數字撥號。  
「喂，是Kirsten嗎？嗨，我是Anna。我只是在想，你有沒有空立刻馬上現在趕來水晶球餐廳？我有多一張票，想說、噢哇哇哇！」  
  
我抓緊差點砸爛在地上的手機，勉強維持住身體平衡，邊走邊踉蹌，看著硬扯住我的袖子，往排隊行列疾走的Elsa。  
  
「我的指頭結凍了，陛下！」  
「你活該。」  
「喔，你現在又肯跟我說話啦？不是恨透我了嗎？」  
「對，我恨透你在我面前打電話，邀請別人用本來應該是我的票進場吃飯！你可是個騎士，怎麼能對女王做出這麼不敬的事情？我可以不追究你遲到，因為我不想問你剛才又去哪裡舉辦情詩吟唱，得來了新的禮物，更炫耀似地展示在身上，然後還想若無其事地帶我進去吃飯，認為我一點都看不出來嗎？那你就錯了！」  
「Elsa，你⋯⋯」  
「還有那個叫Kirsten的女孩，我知道在背後說人家壞話不對，但你也真是的，隨便一個女孩投懷送抱就什麼都好。如果人家不安好心，你可就人財兩失了！而且身為一個騎士，你居然擅離職守，丟下你的女王不顧，跑去和別人打情罵俏，如果是在Arendelle，我可以下令判你重罪！」  
「呃⋯⋯Elsa？」  
「我知道你很喜歡美國隊長，但是我們Arendelle的騎士勳章並沒有比五芒星差，甚至我認為還比那更好。你是女王欽點的騎士，我可以幫你訂做一個不一樣的徽章，那可是用錢買不到的，絕對比其他任何東西都還要特別！」  
「Elsa！」  
「YES！？」  
  
我試著打斷她，陛下似乎為此感到被冒犯，而不悅地吼了回來。  
那氣勢太強大，把我給嚇退一步。  
她注意到我的反應，察覺到自己好像太大聲了，趕緊摀住嘴巴偷看周圍的路人，接著才小聲地再問一次：「什麼事？」  
我的心跳還在為了剛才的驚嚇而怦怦作響，支吾地說：「沒、沒事。只是想說你、你在碎嘴，就跟我一樣。」  
Elsa愣了一會，故作鎮定地說：「有嗎？」  
「有啊，說得跟我一樣多！」  
她瞪著我說：「才不一樣！你最近都不說了不是嗎？明明對其他女孩都把黑的說成白的，對我就三言兩語帶過，好像我很無趣一樣。」  
「我才沒有覺得你很無趣！」我老實地反省道：「我真的很抱歉！Kirsten讓我明白，原來我老是死纏爛打地對你說那些話，是這麼地讓你不高興，所以我以後不會再對你油腔滑調了。但那有點像是我的基因語言裡存在著bug，程式運行到一半就會不斷跑出來干擾，如果不說出來又有點難過，我是憋得受不了才會找別人說的。」  
「我才沒有不高興！如果你憋壞了，可以告訴我啊！為什麼不繼續對我說，偏偏跑去跟別人講！？」  
我翹起眉梢，訝異地問：「所以⋯⋯所以你真的是⋯⋯在嫉妒我對其他女孩說那些話？」  
「那才不是嫉妒！我只是不開心⋯⋯！你、你⋯⋯！！」  
Elsa脹紅著臉，又氣又羞地說不出話來，立刻轉過身去藏起紅通通的面頰，只留下一對冒煙的耳朵。  
  
Oh my god⋯⋯！  
誰來告訴我現在是什麼狀況？  
這⋯⋯真的發生了嗎？  
就像Ariel說的，Elsa真的在嫉妒我對其他女孩說情話，所以她其實對我⋯⋯！？  
  
我抬起雙手摀住臉頰，感覺兩隻掌心「滋——！」地像放在燒紅的鐵板上炮烙。  
  
噢，天啊、天啊！我不敢再想下去了！  
我的心跳比更年期心悸還要快，腦袋也幾乎要烤到九分熟了。  
我強迫自己深呼吸，拍一拍閃神的腦袋。  
我該怎麼辦？  
這種情況下該怎麼反應才對？  
  
  
結果直到我們坐進位子為止，都沒有誰開口說話，也沒有任何視線交會。  
接待人員看我們的表情讓我覺得很好笑，彷彿我們是對彼此生悶氣的姐妹淘，他還企圖想要幫忙和緩氣氛，但我迅速點了雙人套餐，讓服務員匆匆退場。  
  
至少在主餐上桌以前，我得想出個話題才行！  
  
「呃，Elsa，請問Arendelle有國歌嗎？」  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
  
Anna，你是白癡啊！？  
我們可不是要來這裡舉辦羅曼蒂克的升旗典禮！  
  
嗡嗡！  
  
我的手機震了兩下，我偷偷在桌面下滑開螢幕，只見Ariel簡短有力地寫著：“2點鐘方向。”  
  
我掃視過去，結果對上了數張桌子外，兩雙炯炯有神的目光。  
Belle滿臉寫著心累的神情，將手機螢幕朝向我，跑馬燈APP寫著：“Talk！Anna, TALK！”  
Ariel則用充滿力道的手勢，指著我，再指指我們彼此的眼睛，令我充分解讀到，她們打算監視我們的一舉一動。  
  
我齜牙咧嘴地，用眼神警告外野的愚婦們不要雞婆，忽然覺得有一片龐大的陰影，漸漸籠罩著餐廳。  
遊客開始發出驚嘆，我將視線轉向中央的圓型立體巨大水池，那裡有一隻又寬又大又扁平的曼波魚，正很緩慢地繞著圓周游動。  
  
「Wow⋯⋯！」我對這種大型動物最沒抵抗力了，興奮地拍拍Elsa的手，指著水池說道：「Elsa，你看！牠在追水母！牠是真的在追，只是牠不擅長游泳，所以看起來好像很悠哉，其實牠們很急著想要吃到晚餐，只是顏面神經失調，表現不出自己到底有多努力。」  
Elsa是頭一次看到這種生物，她也睜大了眼睛，視線一直跟著魚影移動，說道：「我想我在書上看過這種生物。牠叫什麼名字？」  
「曼波魚。就像防水的薄型液晶電視，勾到奶奶彈性匱乏的蕾絲燈籠褲，跟垃圾一樣被丟在水裡漂流！而且你看，牠身上亮晶晶的，我小時候以為那些是裝飾聖誕樹的彩色燈泡！但是好吧，當我上網google以後才知道，原來都是密密麻麻的寄生蟲！噁⋯⋯現在想起那些栩栩如生的照片，還是讓我覺得很噁心！然後你知道嗎？曼波魚會裝死！」  
Elsa瞪眼愣愕地說：「裝死？你是不是又想騙我？」  
「好吧！我承認是騙你的。但是你聽我說，牠們會游到海面上去曬太陽，幫自己消消毒、殺殺菌，只是那張臉看起來就是很遲鈍，讓人誤以為牠已經死了。」  
Elsa笑出聲來，說：「我不知道除了三明治百科以外，你還對海洋生物有研究。」  
我把主廚濃湯喝完，邊擦嘴邊說：「我也不是特別在研究什麼，只是經常聽我老爸說，他在海上多剽悍多囂張，碰過哪些不可思議的現象和生物，因為覺得好奇才會想要進一步認識。噢，對！你知道大王烏賊吧？」  
Elsa眼睛一亮，「你是說Kraken對嗎？我小時候在閱覽室看過許多海怪的故事，一直很想去海上親眼見識看看！」  
我得意洋洋地笑著，說道：「我也這樣跟老爸說過，所以他替我完成了心願。」  
Elsa下巴都要掉了，驚奇地問：「不會吧，你親眼見過Kraken？」  
「算是吧，雖然已經不是活的了。那時候Eric剛進船隊沒多久，由我老爸負責訓練他。有一回他們出海打撈，我爸和Eric駕駛潛水艇深入海中探勘，結果被一陣海流衝撞，使得潛水艇在水中翻來覆去，升降用的履帶被卡住，害他們動彈不得。老爸立刻向海面上的組員求救，然而在等待支援時，他們發現事情不對勁，因為海流可以翻攪潛艇，卻不會造成規律的敲打聲響。於是我爸打開艙外探照燈，貼在玻璃窗上想一探究竟。結果你猜怎麼著？」  
  
Elsa聽得特別專注，一雙眉毛聚攏著，神色透著點緊張和擔憂，聽了我的問題只是搖頭，不想打斷故事進行。  
  
「碰！」  
我大叫一聲，猛然攤開掌心貼在她眼前，令她嚇得渾身一抖。  
「忽然有一排紅色的吸盤打在窗戶上，他甚至看見那些吸盤生著噁心的牙齒！一隻又紅又紫的巨型烏賊，牢牢攀附在潛水艇外，體型甚至比3頭成年公牛還大！牠的觸手纏住了纜線，並且不斷發瘋似地攻擊小潛艇！如果不把牠從潛艇表面弄下來，等牠扯斷纜繩，我爸和Eric就會連同潛艇一起被牠拖進海底。但是他們駕駛的是簡易探勘船，沒有什麼高能紅外線狙擊砲或是驅敵魚雷，老爸能找到的唯一武器，是一把勾繩漁槍。於是他穿上潛水裝備游出船艙，和巨烏賊展開水下大戰！」  
Elsa不敢相信地問：「他真的一個人出去面對那麼大的烏賊嗎？」  
「他是啊！」

＊

我沒預料到和好晚餐會，竟然變成最強老爸炫耀大會，不過氣氛卻比整個下午好太多了。  
雖然我沒刻意用什麼方式修復今天的小摩擦，但是感覺我們總算回到一貫的相處模式。  
  
我們吃完美味的餐點，邊看夕陽慢慢貼近海面，邊講述我老爸怎麼對付那隻巨烏賊，說完驚心動魄的纏鬥橋段時，我們的參觀時間也快要接近尾聲。  
  
「他們真的抓到了那隻巨烏賊？」Elsa驚奇地問。  
「想看嗎？」我彎起大拇指向背後一指，笑道：「晚點帶你去深海動物區參觀。牠現在變成魷魚乾展示在那裡，身上還有我老爸用漁槍射傷牠的痕跡呢！」  
  
Elsa似乎很嚮往那些她從書上看來的事物，尤其是這類傳說特別令她感興趣，一路上聽得星星滿眼飛。  
  
「你父親真是個非常勇敢的人，我以為捕捉海怪是海克力士神話才會有的情節。」  
「其實沒有那麼誇張，很多漁民都和大型烏賊搏鬥過，只是老爸他們幸運捉到了牠。不過我還是很以老爸為傲，小時候我們約好，等我大學畢業，我就會跟著上船當他的助手，等他老得拉不動纜繩，必須退休的時候，我就接替他的位置。不過比起退休，他可能還是比較想要當英雄吧。怪不得我們Anderson家都有遺傳英雄情節！」  
  
被夕陽染成粉紅色的海面底下，有一座紀念那天船難的石碑。  
我一直希望哪天能親自駕駛潛艇，然後到海底去和父親打個招呼。  
  
Elsa也瞇著眼看去略微刺眼的海面，說道：「現在你還是想要成為大副，接替你父親的位置嗎？」  
「想啊。Ariel的父親已經答應，等我大四的時候，就可以去船上實習了。得到水手認可之後，我就可以成為船隊的一員，跟著他們到處去撈海底寶藏！」  
「好浪漫的夢想。」Elsa讚嘆一聲，「要是能乘坐你開的船出海，或許我就不會那麼害怕了。」  
「你害怕坐船？」  
Elsa想了想，解釋道：「我想，說害怕好像不太對，因為我從來沒坐過船，只是會抗拒需要出航的任何事情。我總是不自禁地想起父母親的遭遇，所以不怎麼敢乘船。」  
「那麼⋯⋯」我一邊玩著指節，一邊慢慢地說：「我不知道要花多久，但是等我能夠自己開船的時候，你想當我的第一個乘客嗎？」  
  
Elsa只是注視著我，什麼話都沒說。  
窗外彩霞映在她淡妝的臉頰，璀璨的金髮，淡紅的嘴唇，粉潤的腮紅，淺紫的眼影。但最吸引人的，仍舊是那雙反映金光的藍眼睛。  
  
我不知不覺地又看呆了，趕緊關上嘴巴，為了掩飾自己的窘態立刻接口：「啊，當然也可能在那之前，你早就回去Arendelle了！我只是、我是說，如果有機會的話！我⋯⋯」  
「Anna，」Elsa輕聲打斷我，嘴角揚起天使般的笑容，甜美地說：「我願意當你的第一個乘客。」  
  
怎麼辦？我又開始心跳加速了。  
以往她的笑裡，都參著一抹孤寂的憂愁，但是眼前的她增添了少許自信，經常擰起的眉頭已經學會舒展，抑鬱的目光如今有如撥雲見日，裡面晶晶亮亮的，似乎藏著什麼東西，就像閃爍的粼粼波光，既柔和又唯美，更惹人著迷。  
我的視線牢牢鎖定在她臉上，隱約覺得掌心裡有溫熱的脈動，不知何時我們的手已經牽在一起。  
  
我能打破自己的規則，不管什麼過去和現在的距離，只管Anna和Elsa嗎？  
我是說Anna，「和」，Elsa？  
可以嗎？  
  
「17點進場的遊客請注意！」  
  
但就是有這種很會抓時間的阻礙！  
Damn it！  
  
正當我覺得氣氛很有點什麼的同時，餐廳的廣播，開始催促館內的遊客準備離開，好讓下一梯次的遊客進來用餐，這表示我們也得往出口前進了。  
  
「我、我想我們得出去了。先跟Ariel和Belle會合吧！」  
Elsa似乎也察覺到了剛才那個朦朧的瞬間，她收回了手，羞赧地看著除了我以外的其他地方，咬起下唇扭捏著指節。  
「啊、等等。」我攔住已經準備離席的她，接著拿出我的手機，「這麼難得的機會，我幫你照相打卡怎麼樣？」  
「打卡？」  
我點開相機，替她找個最棒的角度，說：「對啊，Facebook的功能，我教過你吧？」  
Elsa想起了那個有她喜歡的藍色橫幅，卻一點也不親近的社群平台，說道：「噢，對，Facebook⋯⋯它不是那麼好操作，我還在摸索。」  
「看這裡，Elsa，笑一個。」  
然而我拍下的卻是Elsa困惑的表情。  
「你⋯⋯不跟我一起合照嗎？」她深情地看著叉子說話，臉上浮著一層明顯的紅暈。  
「當、當然好啊！」  
  
嗚哇，這⋯⋯！  
這個女王可愛得我差點要尖叫出聲了！  
不過眼前這張先偷偷存起來當手機桌面好了。  
  
「嗯？」  
  
我盯著手機螢幕上的照片，不知是什麼東西反光，Elsa的胸口有一個圓形紅色亮點，而她身後的餐廳入口處，依稀有張不陌生的臉孔藏在其中。  
  
Hans？是我看錯了嗎？  
我往人群中望去，其實我根本不想把視線從Elsa身上移開，但就是覺得哪裡不對勁。  
  
「Anna？怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒有，沒什麼。只是覺得背景裡混進一隻老鼠，違和感有點重⋯⋯」  
  
我就像自己的口氣一樣不以為意，然而接著我看見一隻手正往我們這邊指著，而那個穿著賽車外套的傢伙，就是Hans本人。  
我和他的視線對上了，Hans遠遠地對我豎起中指，和站在他身邊穿著花襯衫的光頭臭臉型男，兩人一起遠遠地狠瞪著我。  
那雙眼神讓人看了不寒而慄，使我漸漸不安起來，好像有壞事要⋯⋯  
  
發生了！  
  
入口處傳來多位女性的尖叫聲，人潮往兩側逃開。  
這時Hans已經不知消失到哪去了，只剩花襯衫光頭男子站在門邊，少了人們阻擋，現在可以很清楚看到他的手裡，握著一把貨真價實的步槍！  
  
我想起剛才看見的紅點，他的目標是Elsa！  
  
「Elsa！！」  
  
我趕緊起身將她推開，同時聽見刺耳的槍響，一股強烈的衝擊打在我胸前，令我向後翻下餐桌。  
  
「嗚⋯⋯！？」  
  
我躺在地上，發現心臟因為重擊而驟停下來。  
我不能呼吸，耳鳴瞬間佔據聽覺，眼前又白又亮的閃光蒙蔽視線，但我的意識卻無比清醒。  
我感覺得到人們在周遭奔跑，他們的腳步撼動著地面，一下子由左至右，一下子又從下到上，似乎有誰在觸碰著我。  
  
「⋯⋯na⋯」  
  
慢慢地開始有聲音穿過嗡嗡響聲，眼中的白光也在散去。  
  
「⋯⋯Anna！⋯拜託你！」  
  
當呼吸終於接通時，我猛然大吸一口空氣，突然間聽覺視覺都回來了，我坐起身劇烈喘息，心臟像大鼓一樣碰碰碰地敲著。  
  
「噢，Anna！謝天謝地！」  
Elsa跪在一旁緊緊抱住我，到處察看我有沒有受傷。  
這時又是一陣槍擊襲來，我立刻翻身把她護在身下，「鏗」的一響，背後的美國隊長盾牌傳來沈重的撞擊！  
  
「哇！」  
這可不是在演電影，真槍實彈在我身邊呼嘯，而背後這面差點被我丟去回收場的盾牌，竟然救了我一命！  
  
「Anna！」  
「我沒事，我沒事！你別動！」  
我伏在Elsa身上，學著電影情節趕緊將餐桌掀倒作為掩護。  
「你有沒有受傷？」  
「我才要問你呢！你剛才睜著眼睛動也不動的，我還以為你已經⋯⋯！」  
Elsa幾乎要哭出來了，雙手用力抓著我。  
「我還好，但我們還沒脫險，所以別離開我半步，好嗎？」  
  
我其實一點頭緒都沒有，但當務之急是除了活下來以外，還有平撫Elsa的情緒。  
她顯然被嚇得不輕，我感覺到溫度開始下降，她腳邊的白色大理石地板，已經一寸一寸結起薄霜。  
  
碰！  
  
「Holy Fuck！」  
  
擋住我們的餐桌被射穿一個大洞，木板就在我耳邊爆開，嚇得害我忍不住罵了一句。  
  
「Anna！Elsa！你們還好嗎？」  
  
我聽見Ariel的叫聲，她和Belle躲在距離我們數公尺外的柱子後方，緊鄰著餐廳正中央的巨型水池，那裡似乎是槍手的射程死角。  
  
「我們看起來像還好嗎！？Oh shit！Elsa，靠近點！」  
  
我有點不耐煩地吼了回去，同時又是幾顆子彈打過來身邊，我一把將Elsa框在懷裡，縮在矮牆底下不敢妄動。  
  
「快想辦法啊，Anna！」  
「我在想了，Ariel！拜託你給我閉嘴！！」  
  
Hans Westergaard，你這個該死的王八蛋！  
你想玩？  
我跟你玩！  
  
我點開手機的機密APP，撥通訊號加密電話，接通的瞬間，立刻對著話筒指示：「Marshall？Marshall！這裡是Anna！緊急狀況！我們困在海洋樂園的水晶球餐廳，有個瘋子闖進來開槍，想殺了我們！我需要你的協助！」  
「Copy。」  
  
同一時間，水晶球餐廳的燈光全滅，啪的一聲，逃生備用電源亮起，除了水池裡的螢光燈和逃生出口燈還亮著以外，一切照明全都暗去。  
通體透明的建築物窗外，西沉的微弱日光，已經無法提供槍手足夠光源進行射擊。  
  
接著，警車鳴笛聲開始在餐廳內迴響。我聽見槍聲突然中斷，槍手顯然被假警笛聲給拐住了。  
我偷偷從桌後探頭，槍手在門邊徘徊，像是在觀望到底是不是真的有警車包圍，這時他身邊控制電扶梯的變電箱突然發生爆炸！  
霹哩啪啦連串的小火花炸在他身上，令他嚇得彈了開來，一邊哀嚎一邊拍落身上灼燙的火星。  
他似乎打算逃跑了，然而在他離去之前，像是洩憤似地，居然舉起槍胡亂掃射，我見狀趕緊躲回桌後。  
  
砰砰砰砰砰！  
5聲槍響落在別處，接著是一陣物品倒塌的吵雜噪音，隨後槍手好像消失了似的，不再有槍擊發生。  
  
我緊張地再次探頭偷看，入口門邊的變電箱冒著烏煙，一堆裝飾用的大小道具東倒西歪地堵住出口，應該就是引起剛才那陣噪音的原由，而槍手當然早就逃之夭夭了。  
  
還困在餐廳裡的人們哀聲不斷，在混亂當中有不少人受傷。  
工作人員正在到處奔走，有的幫忙處置傷患，有的正在商量如何善後，有的則在聯絡警察，並尋找其他出口疏散民眾。  
  
我問：「Elsa，你有受傷嗎？」  
她搖搖頭，愁容滿面地看著我，說道：「我一點傷都沒有。反倒是你，我剛才看見有東西打在你身上，你倒地之後，有一下子半點反應都沒有，我真的急死了！你確定你沒有受傷嗎？」  
  
我抬手摸摸胸口，這時才覺得略有些刺痛。  
我想我是被子彈擊中了，但是我不但沒死，連血也沒流半滴，那麼子彈到哪去了？  
  
低頭一看，我胸前的星型勳章已經完全變形，扭曲地像隻海星。在中央偏遠左處，鑲著一顆完整的彈頭！它與勳章密實融合，但終究沒能打穿它，讓我倖免於難，雖然胸口八成被敲出了一大塊淤血。  
  
「噢，我的禮物們救了我們呢，我想我們很幸運！」  
「你怎麼還笑得出來！幸虧你沒聽我的話把它們丟了，不然你可能真的會死！」  
「但是我還活得好好的啊！」  
我得意洋洋地說著，然而Elsa一點也不高興，看著勳章自責地說：「你為了保護我差點送命，我卻只因為你收了別人給的禮物，就胡亂發脾氣。我真不敢想像，萬一我強迫你把它們丟掉，現在你會是怎麼樣⋯⋯！」  
我聳聳肩說：「早知道你那麼著急，我剛剛就繼續裝死，等你幫我做人工呼吸了。」  
我本來擔心古代女王沒聽說過CPR的精彩內容，但瞧她現在滿臉通紅，舉起拳頭輕輕揍我的樣子，我想她是很清楚要用什麼包覆口鼻。  
「不要嬉皮笑臉，我很認真在擔心你！」  
  
「Anna！Elsa！天啊，還好你們沒事！」  
Ariel和Belle奔過來，給了我紮實的擁抱。  
Belle驚魂未定地說：「我發現子彈幾乎都在攻擊你們！Anna，你應該沒搶走誰的女友，因此跟人結怨吧？」  
「我才沒有！我看見Hans跟槍手說話，槍手是他找來的！」  
「Hans？」Ariel鄙夷地說：「他的伎倆不就是小學生也會的那幾招嗎？怎麼會想到找槍手攻擊你？還是他真的很恨你？」  
  
我沒說出Elsa可能才是目標，但是話說回來，Hans對Elsa有什麼深仇大恨嗎？  
他們除了那天在學校碰過面，就再沒交集了才對。  
  
⋯⋯不對，我好像忽略了什麼。  
  
我在Elsa耳邊低聲問道：「Elsa，攝政王，那個Hancer，他叫什麼名字？」  
「Hancer Westergaard。」Elsa不解地說：「怎麼突然問起這個？」  
「Westergaard！？」我驚呼出聲，「Hans Westergaard！那天我們在教授辦公室外遭遇的王八蛋，記得嗎？他就是那個攝政王的後代！」  
  
這個混帳竟然延續他曾祖父的禍端，連Elsa到了現代還不肯放過她，甚至不惜波及他人，在這裡大開殺戒！？  
如果他們能為此追兩百年，那他會這麼簡單就罷手嗎？  
  
啪嘰⋯⋯啪嘰⋯⋯！  
  
然而我們太快鬆懈下來，沒想到自己正處於絕大的危機當中。  
  
我到處掃視，似乎有什麼聲音從頭頂上傳來，感覺不太妙。  
Belle也聽見了，問：「你們有聽到什麼嗎？」  
Ariel跟著四處張望，「聽起來像是什麼東西破了。」  
我說：「不，我想應該是正在破裂。」  
「Anna⋯⋯」Elsa拉拉我的袖子，視線盯著斜上方，寫著滿臉驚恐。  
  
我順著她所指的方向抬眼看去，黑壓壓的一個龐然大物遮去螢光，影子在數百人的頭頂無聲滑過。  
一隻藍鯨漂浮在水池頂端，牠輕輕拍動翅翼，捲起一陣海流，帶著反光的浮游物質繞起圓圈，一卷一卷地滾向水池邊緣。  
同時，我感覺些微水霧噴在體膚表面。  
  
啪嘰⋯⋯啪嘰啪嘰！  
  
我拂過沾著水霧的臉頰，只覺得一陣鹹腥的海水味道撲鼻而來。  
藍色螢光透過魚鰭的縫隙，刺痛我雙眼的同時，我看見水池玻璃表面，攀著一片蛛網般的裂痕，況且還在悄悄地往四周擴張，一顆圓滾滾的彈頭就鑲在中心。  
霎時間，我感覺麻癢騷撓著我的頭皮，全身寒毛豎了起來。  
  
「快離開餐廳！」  
我扯開嗓子大喊。  
「水池要破了！大家快逃！！」  
  
那個瞬間餐廳變得鴉雀無聲，當水池的破裂聲響清楚傳到每個人耳中時，尖叫聲再也停不下來。  
遊客像是暴動一樣，一邊大叫一邊湧向逃生出口。工作人員忙著指揮秩序，但已經沒有人聽得進他們的聲音了，遊客們爭先恐後地往餘下3個顯然不夠大的逃生門狂奔而去！  
Ariel拉著Belle，我牽著Elsa，趕緊選了最近的出口排隊等著離開。  
  
噗咻！⋯⋯噗咻、噗咻！  
  
一道、兩道、三道水柱接連擠過縫隙，頂開細碎的玻璃噴了出來。  
水池裡的藍鯨若無其事地繼續游動，隨著牠翻身，又有更多水柱在水池四周爆開，在地面緩緩積起水漬，再一片一片連成水窪，淹滿整個餐廳。  
等我們好不容易擠出逃生口時，低窪處的水深已經淹至小腿那麼高。  
  
「快離開這裡！往樂園前方避難！」  
  
工作人員在稍遠處拉起了封鎖線，人們一邊害怕地回頭看著水晶球餐廳，一邊向樂園的寬闊地區疏散。  
  
總算輪到我們走下階梯，Ariel和Belle帶著Elsa跑在前面，落後幾個人身的我正要全速追趕時，手機卻響了起來，是Marshall捎來的緊急訊息。  
我立刻點開螢幕一看，只見內容寫著：“館內，生命反應。”  
  
「嘿！Anna！我終於找到你了！」  
一個熟悉的聲音迴盪在已經無人的餐廳之中。  
「這裡！上面！」  
  
我拉高視線，探頭望去餐廳二樓的觀景平台，一個白森森的東西正在欄杆旁蹦蹦跳著，揮舞又細又乾的雙手。  
  
「Wait, what！？Olaf！！」  
  
我差點沒氣得破口大罵髒話，這個小傢伙怎麼會像鬼一樣突然出現在那裡？而且偏偏挑這種時候！  
  
「你怎麼會！？我們不是叫你待在Elsa的化妝間等嗎！！」  
Olaf絲毫沒有意識到自己身處於多麽危險的狀況中，高舉著一個又白又粉紅的東西，高興地說：「你快看我找到什麼！」  
然而他幾乎令我嚇出心臟病來，他手裡的不是一件物品，竟然是個包在布團裡的嬰兒！  
  
「Joan！我的孩子！她還在裡面！」  
封鎖線旁有個頭部受傷，身材豐腴的女士，她一邊按著額上的傷口，一邊拉著工作人員的手哭喊：「剛才有人說會救她的，但她還沒出來！Joan！拜託，救救她！」  
  
一定就是那個女士的孩子！  
  
「Anna！你在幹什麼！快走啊！！」  
  
我聽見Ariel和Belle在呼喚我，我則和Elsa遠遠地隔空相望。  
Olaf是我們一起堆成的雪人，如果連Elsa自己都搞不清楚是怎麼創造出他來的，那她或許沒辦法再造出第二個一模一樣，會動會說話的Olaf。  
現在裡面正在淹水，我不可能叫Olaf把孩子丟過來，卻扔下他一個人在裡面，對我來說他更是條無可取代的寶貴生命！  
  
我要進去！  
媽呀，我可能會因此而死，但是我要進去！  
不過就是水，沒有水手會害怕水的！  
  
我再看了Elsa一眼，抬手緊握著胸口的勳章，咬牙回頭衝進剛剛才踏出來的逃生門。  
  
「Shit！Shit！Shit！我一定是個超越次元的大白癡！」  
  
我邊跑邊咒罵著自己無腦的英雄主義，只不過是個小小的樂儀旗隊長，碰巧背了一面美國隊長的盾牌在身上，就自以為是什麼超級英雄！  
  
「啊啊，好冰！」  
我走下樓梯泡進海水當中，頓時全身起了雞皮疙瘩，等我踩到地面時，水深已經提升到膝蓋那麼高了。  
  
「Anna，我可以下去嗎？你看起來玩水玩得很開心！」Olaf天真無邪地問。  
「我看起來像是很開心嗎！？如果你碰到水，你會像砂糖一樣融在水裡面，連渣都不剩，所以你給我在那邊待好！保護那個baby！⋯⋯噢，Fuck！」  
  
眼前飄著一片食物殘渣，和亮晶晶的油脂。  
我穿過餐廳的中央通道，來到連接上樓階梯的平台前，翻過被水沖過來擋住去路的自助餐吧台。一個沒注意，我把手貼在不久前還在加熱的牛肉烤盤上，燙得手掌立刻泛紅。  
  
終於爬上二樓平台，我幸運地在嬰兒車裡找到一件雨衣，立刻用它包裹著Olaf，並把盾牌倒過來當作小船，將他和嬰兒放進去裡頭。  
  
「現在我要帶你們下去，你得保護好Joan，知道嗎？」  
Olaf點點頭，向女嬰笑著說：「嗨，Joan，我是Olaf！我喜歡溫暖的擁抱！」  
我捧起盾牌，然而他們卻沒有像我想像中的輕，害我差點失去平衡。  
「天啊，Olaf！以你的身高來說，你有點過重！」  
「真的嗎？我覺得還好啊。」  
「噢噢，慢著！」  
我想起口袋裡昂貴的手機，趕緊拿出來看看災情是否嚴重，幸好它只碰了一會海水，還沒有發生故障。  
「幫我保管它，Olaf，千萬別讓它碰到水！」  
Olaf旋轉著不知從哪撿來的小陽傘，看起來挺愜意的。他對我的手機似乎相當有興趣，說：「這東西看起來很像巧克力。」  
「對，所以絕對不能碰到水，不然它就會融掉！」  
「你放心，Anna，我一定會保護好它！」  
  
啪嘰⋯⋯啪嘰、啪嘰、啪嘰⋯⋯！  
  
又是那恐怖的聲響，我立刻抬頭望去。  
原本水池裡蓄滿海水，現在因為池壁破裂而使海水漏出，導致空氣灌入其中，在七分高處形成了一塊狹小的水面。  
那隻碩大的藍鯨，始終停留在靠近水面的位置，但牠的身體太長，使牠一直無法完全伸展軀體，不斷在繞圈打轉，就像在調整角度似的。  
  
等等，牠調整角度是想要做什麼？  
該不會⋯⋯？  
  
我將盾牌連同Olaf和Joan高舉在頭上，連忙跳入水中，往出口疾走！  
盾牌本來就不輕，還加上一個嬰兒，和一個濕度過高的雪人，三種重量加在我身上，使我舉步維艱。  
我用身體撞開所有障礙物，只覺得水面正快速地從腰部提高到胸口，再往上淹到我的肩膀。  
我的雙手已經在顫抖發麻，但是一旦我鬆手，Olaf就會沾到水而化開，Joan也會因為無法換氣而溺死。  
  
「Come on！就快到了，Anna！噗⋯⋯就快⋯⋯咕嚕嚕！」  
  
海水已經蓋過我的嘴巴，我得藉著浮力往前輕跳，並把頭往上揚才能繼續呼吸，連對自己精神喊話都做不到。  
但是這樣行進太慢了，我索性放棄維持呼吸的念頭，奮力一跳，讓空氣充盈整個肺部，掉進已經淹過鼻子的深水之中。  
我試著眨眨眼睛，確認了行進方向，便使出渾身力量往逃生口前行。  
耳裡隱約能聽見Olaf在說話，我分辨不出他到底在講些什麼，但我能感覺他的樹枝手指，正牽在我的手上。  
  
你能感覺到我對吧，Olaf？  
我全身的力氣就快用盡，而且我的氧氣快要不夠了。  
你是個魔法造的雪人，你是個奇蹟，你能找到Joan一定更是個奇蹟。  
我知道我們一定辦得到，但是我需要你的協助！  
  
呼嚕嚕！  
  
忽然有個東西落入水中，在我眼前捲起不少泡泡。  
我先是嚇了一跳，接著卻發現這個東西有點眼熟。  
短短胖胖，透明玻璃，裡面還有一點白色液體在翻滾。  
  
這是個奶瓶！  
裡面所剩的牛奶不多，那表示裡面還有空氣！  
  
我精神一振，立刻張嘴把奶瓶咬在口中。  
嗯⋯⋯真是奶香濃郁的美妙空氣！  
我珍惜地小口小口吸著，頓時感覺自己又活了過來！  
  
我已經依稀能看見逃生門的綠色燈光灑落水底，像是突然多了一份力氣，跨過那道生命的關卡，我踩著樓梯一級一級往上爬。  
  
「噗哈！」  
鑽出海水的瞬間，我將盾牌放在地面，醜陋地撲在樓梯間，貪婪地大口喘息。  
「噢，我的天！我愛空氣！抱歉，老爸，但我可能暫時比較喜歡陸地！」  
「嘿，Anna！」Olaf高興地問：「Joan剛才給我玩她的玩具，我想那是個水火箭，所以我把它丟到水裡去了，但是它一直沒有飛出來，我猜它壞了。你剛才有看見嗎？」  
「我不但看見了，還⋯⋯還咬了它一口。」  
  
我的四肢又痠又麻，不斷發抖抽筋，疲倦得想再多休息一會，但是海水上升的速度太快，根本沒有時間浪費，我只能拖著像綁了鉛塊的雙腿繼續前行。  
  
「夥伴，我現在累得沒辦法告訴你，我有多愛你，但你真的救了我一命！等出去之後，我再⋯⋯再找個機會好好跟你表達愛意！先讓我⋯⋯先讓⋯⋯唉！」  
  
出口怎麼這麼遠？剛剛不是挺近的嗎？  
我的小腿肌開始發軟，舌頭也打結了，呼吸更是氣喘如牛，這種感覺比剛才被子彈打中還難受多了！  
  
「哈哈，Anna，你真有趣。難怪Elsa喜歡聽你說甜言蜜語！」  
「你說⋯⋯她喜、喜歡⋯⋯？真的⋯⋯？」  
不過Olaf沒繼續爆料我想聽的Elsa內心世界，注意力又被別的東西抓走了，興奮地說：「你看那是什麼？好像是一個鯨魚塑膠玩具！我可以買一個嗎？我一直夢想著跟小玩具一起洗澡！」  
  
終於快到門口了，我順著Olaf的話回頭一看，那隻藍鯨已經翻到正確位置，慢慢貼平水面，我可以看見牠打開了背上的噴氣口。  
  
「不會吧！？」  
我把盾牌緊抱在懷裡，用意志提起剩餘的力氣帶動雙腿，往門外狂奔。  
  
轟——！！！  
  
藍鯨噴出大量海水的同時，圓形水池也應聲爆開，玻璃在瞬間像顆透明炸彈，分裂成千萬顆晶晶亮亮的碎片，隨著海水往四面八方飛射！  
海水一股腦地湧出，將桌椅往外衝開，瞬間淹滿整座立體餐廳，逃生門口噴出的海水，不足以洩除持續注入的水量，一樓、二樓、三樓、四樓，幾秒之間就被傾注的海水填滿！  
館內所有光源在這時乍然熄滅，還泛著微光的天幕底下，映出半空中一道巨大的靛色身影。  
然而藍鯨就算再怎麼龐大，也難以抵抗海水的強勁衝力，完全不能控制自己的身體，如同Olaf所說，牠只能像個玩具一樣，被浪潮帶往水晶球餐廳的圍牆。  
  
「要死了啊——！！」  
  
我拼命地衝下迎賓長梯，同時，藍鯨低沉地叫了一聲，接著就是一陣震耳欲聾的巨響！  
水晶球餐廳的鋼骨，也禁不住地球上最大的生物撞擊，透明的立體球型建築，立刻爬滿龜裂痕跡，半邊牆像薄紙一般輕易地被卸下，如海嘯般的水瀑翻騰而出！  
  
「An—der—son——！！」  
  
就在我不斷罵著髒話的同時，一道獅子吼如雷貫耳。  
數十公尺外，Roz小姐跨在一台搭載了改裝座椅、烈火紋身，以及紅色大煙管的Davidson哈雷機車上，催動渾厚雄壯的引擎。  
  
「那個嬰兒！」她大吼著，「把她滑過來，快！」  
「Olaf，接下來可能有點顛簸，你一定要抱好Joan，絕對不能鬆手！」  
「嗯？你要幹什麼？」  
「Roz小姐，接好！」  
  
誰想得到，我偷偷在家裡練習已久的美國隊長拋盾姿勢，竟然有派上用場的一天！  
憑藉著衝刺的速度，我起腳跳躍扭動腰桿，空中轉體一圈，將盾牌像鐵餅一樣，貼著地面奮力擲了出去！  
  
「A——nnaaaaa————！」  
  
伴隨著Olaf越遠越小的哀嚎，盾牌朝向Roz小姐直線飛旋而去，在地面刮出一道火花！  
然而沒像美國隊長渾身長滿肌肉，就隨意使用特殊體技的結果，就是摔得體無完膚。  
  
「God⋯⋯damn it！」  
  
我痛得怎麼也爬不起來，此時Roz小姐已經抱起盾牌上的Joan和Olaf，朝我這邊看了一眼，接著便催動油門，頭也不回地加速離去。  
  
「不是吧？Roz小姐！等等等等，那我怎麼辦！？」  
  
我不敢相信Roz小姐就這樣扔下我不管了！  
我試圖撐起身體，但我的手腳已經摔得皮開肉綻，為了救Joan和Olaf已經耗盡我的精力，能跑來這裡靠的全是意志和腎上腺素，一旦肌肉鬆懈下來，就再也動不了了。  
抬頭也看不到頂的水牆遮住天光，一片氣勢萬鈞的陸上海嘯，鋪天蓋地而來！  
  
「噢，不不不不不不！」  
  
我踢著腳不斷後退，但是虛軟的小腿根本派不上用場，我只能移動寥寥數公分，水浪卻是數公尺、數公尺地高速追來，我甚至能感覺水霧噴灑在我的臉上。  
  
糟糕，也許這次真的逃不掉了。  
我抬手緊握著變形的勳章，閉起眼睛不敢看著那個瞬間降臨，只希望不要太痛苦，在一秒鐘之內結束就好。  
  
「Anna！！」  
  
我猛然睜開眼睛，只看見在一片黑暗之中，乍現一道極亮的光芒。  
我循著光線看去，一個數公尺大的立體冰晶，在半空中旋轉漂浮。空氣中蘊藏的水氣凝結成冰，繪著一縷一縷泛著微光的軌跡，往中心點聚集。  
在那下方高舉雙手，施展魔法的沒有別人，就是Elsa。  
她無比專注地盯著水牆，吸了一口氣，將雙手往空中一劃，冰晶頓時收縮成一顆光點，快速飛向海潮，撞上海浪的瞬間，綻開成為數百公尺寬的超巨型雪花，將海潮一寸一寸凍成硬邦邦的冰牆！  
  
「Anna，快離開那裡！」  
「我⋯⋯我站不起來！」  
  
Elsa催促著我，但我不是不想，而是做不到。  
破損的褲管底下，我的兩隻膝蓋鮮血淋漓，就算能勉強站起來，走沒有半步又狠狠跌了一跤。  
  
Elsa雖然凍住了距離我最近的水牆，但海水一波跟著一波堆疊爬高，她時而指向左方，時而指向右方，將靠近我的海浪逐一急凍。  
然而這時，在水牆的至高處，藍鯨的巨體被海水沖了起來，像個熱氣球飛過天際，失速由空中向地面俯衝，就像整片天空壓垮下來！

「Holy SHIT！」  
  
我們都在牠的正下方，如果被牠壓到，一定扁得連內臟都會攤在地上！  
Elsa奔來我身邊，她抬起腳用力一踏，冰晶拔地而起形成粗壯的冰柱，接住藍鯨龐大的身體。  
轟隆一聲巨響，藍鯨深沈的重量撞上冰柱，使得冰柱應聲斷裂！  
  
「嗚唔唔！！」  
  
Elsa發出艱澀的低吟，咬緊牙關將魔法放得更強更多，喚來最冷冽的風雪，包覆住碎裂的冰柱，支撐藍鯨的身體。  
同時，雪花以她為中心繞成風捲，瞬間築成一條彎弧的巨大河道，引導載著藍鯨的豐沛海水，往海灣沖刷。  
在藍鯨的鳴叫聲中，牠和滾滾浪花一起衝入水中，掀起一陣壯觀的白濤！  
差點淹沒整座主題樂園的海嘯，也順著河道返回大海，一場浩劫就此完美化解。  
  
這時一切聲息都滅於死寂當中，我只聽見自己的心跳像開了重低音響，咕咚咕咚地跳著。  
  
「結⋯⋯結束了嗎？」  
  
我發覺自己的聲音又輕又飄渺，剛剛逞完英雄的人好像不應該這麼孬種，但我可是在這天差點死了兩次的普通大學生啊！沒有嚇到噴尿已經很不錯了吧！  
  
「對，我想已經結束了。」Elsa疲憊地喘息，「我辦到了⋯⋯。」  
「沒錯，你辦到了！」我癱軟了身體躺去地面，「Elsa，你救了我一命！救了大家！靠著你的魔法！」  
Elsa揚起無力的笑容，她的視線有些渙散，看著自己的手，喃喃低語：「我的魔法⋯⋯救了大家⋯⋯」  
  
然而她話還沒說完，雙腳便頹軟下來，整個人失去平衡往地面跌落！  
  
我趕緊張開雙臂，把自己當作肉墊穩穩接住她，幸好沒讓她摔著。  
  
「Elsa？」  
  
她的臉色發白，軟綿綿地倒在我懷中，眼皮似乎很重的樣子，即便她努力地想維繫意識，卻還是擋不住倦意侵襲。  
  
「我只是⋯⋯用太多魔法，累了⋯⋯沒事⋯⋯沒⋯⋯」  
Elsa輕輕唸了幾句，便闔上眼睛沈沈睡去。  
  
我在她背上輕撫，希望她睡得安穩，但我同樣累得不輕，除了抱著她在這裡等待救援，其他什麼都做不了。  
  
「Anna！Elsa！」  
數分鐘後，Ariel和Belle帶著救護人員回來找我們。  
姐妹們激動地撲上來擁抱我們，擔心得幾乎要哭出來了。  
  
「這是怎麼回事？那些都是⋯⋯冰嗎？」  
  
不知是誰這麼問著，所有鎮民都抬頭看著這令人失語的世紀奇景。  
  
半毀的水晶球餐廳還在持續崩解，蜿蜒扭曲的海水，在釀成重大傷亡前被凍成固態冰雕。還有那弧度完美，救了無數人性命的美麗河道，一寸一寸都是由冰所組成。  
  
Ariel看著被抬上擔架的Elsa，傻愣地問：「魔術師能辦得到這種事嗎？」  
Belle則轉過向我，問道：「Anna，Elsa應該不只是個來這裡收購古董的魔術師而已吧？」  
  
我坐在另一張擔架上，看著護士幫Elsa接上點滴，心裡想著，這麼大一個冰瀑造景，肯定馬上就會成為頭條新聞，我看，秘密已經很難再是秘密了。  
  
Ariel讀到我的眼神，立馬撐大雙目，愕然地說：「該不會⋯⋯？」  
  
我想她們應該都猜到了實情，於是緩緩點頭。  
  
「她就是那個穿越時空，消失在歷史上的冰雪女王本人。」


	8. 命運之輪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哎呀，差1公分就上二壘了，真是可惜www

## VIII. Wheel of Fortune

  
_『⋯⋯她雖然救了別人的孩子，但卻來不及逃走。我看見她放棄逃生希望時，覺得自己也快絕望了！然後就在那個瞬間，金髮女孩一路奔過去，她舉起雙手的瞬間，整片園區都亮了起來，好像超級英雄降臨人間解救災難一樣！接著⋯⋯』_

  
這回說故事的不是我，而是陌生人正在說我的故事。  
我坐在警察局裡的角落等待筆錄結束，身上披著取暖用的毛巾，纏滿繃帶的手，捧著裝了熱可可的馬克杯，抬頭看著吊掛在天花板的電視機。  
  
不出我所料，各大電視台都在報導海洋樂園的變故。  
記者忙著採訪目擊一切的遊客，許多人用手機錄下了那時的畫面，像洗腦一般在電視上重複播放。  
但是佔據晚報頭條的，卻是背著美國隊長盾牌的紅髮女孩，和身懷神奇魔法的金髮美女。

  
_『那個會魔法的金髮女孩到底是誰？』_   
_『對，她救了我的孩子Joan！當我聽說她來不及逃生時，我還哭了出來！幸虧好人有好報⋯⋯！』_   
_『我以為那個金髮美人只是個魔術師，沒想到她真的會魔法！我從來沒看過這種奇景！那些都是冰啊！』_   
_『她好驚人！她背著盾牌衝進去淹水的餐廳，然後全身溼答答地舉著盾牌逃出來時，她真的救到了嬰兒！我還以為只是哪來的漫威粉絲，沒想到居然是個真正的女英雄！』_   
_『她們簡直是真實世界的復仇者聯盟！』_

  
接著畫面一轉，螢幕上秀出一張很熟悉，我每天能在鏡子裡看到的特寫。

  
_『Anna Flameboyd Anderson，市立大學考古學系大三學生。她在校成績中等，連續擔任樂儀旗隊隊長三年，是大家公認的mood maker。她⋯⋯』_

  
  
「不會吧⋯⋯！」  
  
我遮住自己的臉，害羞得無地自容。  
救人就救人，有必要連身家背景都翻出來讓大家知道嗎！  
  
 _『對，那塊盾牌是我送給她的！噢，天啊，我好興奮！Anna一直都是個大英雄，我很高興能當她的女友！』_  
  
「What！？」  
我抬眼時，Kirsten的臉正好從螢幕上消失，好像連記者都不是很想聽她說話似的。  
但只需驚鴻一瞥，我就知道那高分貝的合唱團聲線是來自於她。  
  
咻咻——！  
  
辦公室裡的幾個員警，滿面笑意地對我吹口哨，我想我不需要毛巾和熱巧克力，就足夠沸騰自己了。  
  
「你們聽我說，那個女孩在造謠！她才不是我的女友！呃，盾牌是她送的沒錯，那也救了我一命，但是她絕對不是我女友！我愛的是別人！然後⋯⋯我也不知道我為什麼要解釋給你們聽。」  
  
我激動地發表完澄清宣言，又默默地坐下，喝了幾口熱巧克力，只想找個紙箱躲在裡面不要出來了。  
  
「Anna，看來你現在更受歡迎了呢！」  
Fritz叔叔笑著走向我，在我身邊坐下。  
「如果是吸引來這種反效果，那我寧願不要。」  
「樂園上層甚至在討論，要幫你訂做一套大寫A的隊長制服呢！」  
「我只是個普通的大三生，不過是逞勇救了個女嬰，甩盾牌還摔爛兩隻膝蓋，不只幾乎溺死在餐廳裡面，還差點被鯨魚壓扁耶！哪有這麼容易死的英雄⋯⋯！」  
「可不是每個大三生都像你一樣，敢冒著生命危險去救人。」  
「我猜我是幸運大於勇氣吧，如果不是Elsa，現在新聞就會是我的追悼會了。」  
「這則新聞很熱門呢！」Fritz叔叔說：「你真正喜歡的是那個魔法女孩？看你下午那時來去匆匆的，想必是趕著去見她吧？恭喜你。」  
我躲開他調侃的視線，紅著臉搖頭說道：「唔，我們只是朋友⋯⋯雖然我也希望她成為我的女友，但我配不上她。」  
「你們兩個現在可是超級英雄組合，除了你還有誰配得上她？」叔叔輕摟我的肩膀，「如果她覺得你不配，也不會願意冒險去救你了。」  
「但應該是我要保護她才對。我只擔心Hans那個混蛋，不知道又會用什麼方式加害她，那我一定會不惜一切跟他拼了！」  
「我同事已經在著手調查了，但在沒有證據以前，我們也很難進行拘捕。雖說有目擊者，但是他們大都集中在醫院等待治療，還得花一些時間蒐證，要馬上審訊他是很困難的。」  
「我的手機裡有張照片，雖然拍得不是很清楚，但是應該至少可以把Hans抓來拷問一番吧？」  
  
我摸摸口袋，卻找不到總是乖乖待在那裡的手機。  
  
「噢，對⋯⋯」  
  
我想起自己把手機交給Olaf保管了。  
和Elsa一起被送到醫院以後，我做完包紮就立刻跟Fritz叔叔來到警局做筆錄，醫院那裡暫時交由Ariel和Belle看顧。  
她們除了要照料仍在昏睡的Elsa，還有那個令廣大群眾嘖嘖稱奇，會說話又很不受控的雪人，更必須把急著想要採訪Elsa的記者們都擋在門外。  
我擔心姐妹們無法順利控制住場面，便借用警局的電話打給Ariel，豈知她一聽出是我，就立刻大呼小叫。  
  
「Anna！你到底在哪裡？為什麼你的手機都打不通？」  
「你能不能小聲一點？我還在警局，而且手機不在我身上。怎麼了嗎？」  
「Elsa的狀況不太對，但是我們束手無策！你要是再不來，整間醫院的暖氣機就要被雪蓋住了！」  
「Wait, What！？Elsa怎麼了？她有受傷嗎？」  
「連一道擦傷都沒有。但是她清醒之後，情緒就一直很不穩定！無論我們怎麼叫她冷靜都沒有用！」  
「當一個人無法冷靜的時候，硬要叫她冷靜，根本是在火上加油！」  
Ariel完全沒聽進去，一味地叫著：「整個房間都是積雪！天啊，我從沒見過這種事情！」  
「我馬上到！」  
  
Elsa現在已經很少有這種魔法失控的情形了，她學會將魔法控制得很好，最近一次看見她又無意間造出雪，是今天在餐廳裡被攻擊的時候。  
恐懼是最容易讓她魔法暴走的原因，如果是幾乎蓋住醫院的大雪，那麼她一定正處在驚恐之中！  
  
我匆匆掛上電話，立刻請Fritz叔叔載我回醫院。  
等我到達醫院門口時，聚集在四周的記者，見到我就立刻包圍上來。  
  
「Anderson小姐，你成了救命英雄，能為我們說句話嗎？」  
「看見海嘯撲來你面前時，你害怕嗎？」  
「你們是否一直以來都在秘密活動著呢？請問有超級英雄總部嗎？」  
「你的女友真的是個魔法使嗎？她怎麼造出冰和雪的？」  
「你對於成為Captain Anna的感想為何？可以對著鏡頭發表意見嗎？」  
  
這種外派記者總喜歡問一堆蠢到家的問題，為什麼不去關心受傷的人們？  
甚至幫忙樂園募捐餐廳重建的經費也好，幹嘛跑來這裡打擾病人休息！  
更重要的是你們別擋路，我趕著去見Elsa啊，混蛋！  
  
Fritz叔叔替我攔下他們，將我一把推進醫院，他張開手臂幫忙擋住大門，不讓記者越過半步。  
我用眼神感激他的體貼，立馬奔向Elsa的病房。

然而事情並沒有像Ariel說得那麼誇張，醫院裡並未到處堆積著雪，人們還是如常地在座椅上等待。  
不同的是，大家都認識我了，見到我時都會給予掌聲和歡呼。  
老實說，當英雄的感覺還真是不賴！

  
「Anna！這裡！」  
Ariel早就等在門口，站在她身邊的竟是Kai教授。他捏著手帕不斷擦拭額頭，看起來好像有點緊張。  
「Ariel，你說話比中年大嬸還要誇張，我再也不要相信你了！」  
「我如果不說誇張點，你會這麼快趕過來嗎！」  
我瞧了瞧教授，問道：「教授怎麼也在這裡？」  
「活生生的冰雪女王都在這了，考古學教授有可能不來嗎？晚點再告訴你，現在給我進去關心你的女友！」  
「她不是、哇！」  
  
Ariel拉開房門用力將我推了進來，這間單人病房和我不久前離去時樣貌差不多，但確實積了3公分高的雪。  
此時房內呈現相當奇妙的畫面，不是病人的Belle，身上裹著棉被，瑟縮在沙發一角。  
Olaf捧著裝了熱咖啡的馬克杯繞過病床，端給需要溫暖的法國女孩。  
應該躺著休息的病患不在床上，只露出那搓鸚鵡羽毛似的翹髮，躲在床鋪和牆角之間的小縫隙，頭頂積著一小塊雪堆。  
  
「Anna！」  
Belle先注意到我了，然後是差點把咖啡灑在自己頭上的Olaf。  
角落裡的那頭金髮抖動了一下，雪堆紛紛滑落，接著從床邊探出一雙手和一對藍眼睛，往我這邊直直看過來。  
只見那個不久前英勇救人，連眼睛都沒眨的魔法女王，現在卻愁著眉頭一副快要哭出來的模樣。  
  
唔！  
邱比特都快把我的心臟射成蜂窩了⋯⋯！  
  
「Anna隊長！歡迎你歸隊！哇啊！」  
  
Olaf蹦跳幾步來到我身邊，然而好好坐在沙發上的Belle，用我所見過最快的速度跳出棉被，然後像個人蛇集團的綁匪，從背後抱起Olaf，摀住他的嘴奔向房外，啪的一聲用力甩上門。  
  
我站在房裡看得傻眼，不是很能理解這個狀況。  
怎麼本來好像應該很緊急的事情，忽然變得很幽默？  
  
我抓抓腦袋，邊走向病房深處，邊說：「呃⋯⋯我想我剛才好像目擊幼童綁票案，是不是應該報警、喔嗚！？」  
  
忽然有股強勁的力量撞在我身上，我踉蹌一步，趕緊站穩雙腿，卻覺得自己動彈不得。  
視線被蓬鬆的金絲給填滿，腰上有一雙越收越緊的手臂，療癒的清香撲面而來，頸邊是一團溫熱的氣息，懷裡則軟綿綿的，比任何抱枕都要舒適。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯！」  
「是？我在這裡。」  
我聽見Elsa在啜泣，一手輕摟著她，一手慢慢撫過她的髮梢。  
「怎麼了？你可以告訴我啊，任何事都行。」  
然而她只發出一串我聽不懂的嗚咽，急急地抽氣幾聲，就傷心地哭了起來。  
聽她哭泣好像連我也跟著憂愁了，我輕拂著她的背脊，說道：「哭出來吧，別憋著。想起樂園的事了嗎？」  
她搖搖頭，把臉埋在我的鎖骨邊。  
「還是⋯⋯哪個缺德鬼欺負你了？」  
她又搖搖頭。  
「也不是？該不會有人當著你的面，說醋漬鯡魚很噁心吧？跟我說他是誰，我幫你打他！」  
她還是搖搖頭。  
「噢不，難道有人說你壞話嗎？這個我可受不了！我去教教他什麼叫做禮貌！混帳東西！」  
「都不是⋯⋯」  
  
怎麼這麼委屈！  
救命，這麼可愛的女王上哪裡找啊！  
  
「嗚⋯⋯Anna，為什麼你⋯⋯你⋯⋯」  
「啊？又是我！？」  
我都要軟腳了，怎麼每次罪魁禍首都是我？  
「對不起，Elsa，如果我做錯什麼事，我願意道歉！」  
  
我不曉得自己還能做出讓她哭得這麼傷心的事情，如果不是她緊緊抱著我，我已經想下跪求她踩我，只要她別哭就好。  
  
「為什麼你不告訴我今天是你的生日？」Elsa抬起手腕擦去眼淚，字句全部黏在一塊，聲淚俱下地哭著說：「所有人都知道，甚至是Olaf！只有我⋯⋯！而且我整天都很歇斯底里，像個討厭鬼一樣對待你，甚至說我不喜歡夏至！」  
她才抹去淚水，頰邊卻又馬上多了幾道水痕。  
「我以為那些女孩是為了討你歡心才送禮物，看你收下了很開心的樣子，就覺得很生氣，結果竟然對你頤指氣使，還故意想要讓你出糗而凍著你，卻笨得沒想到今天可能是你的生日！而你完全沒有對我抱怨，到處都把我照顧得好好的，甚至差點為了保護我而死！我⋯⋯我真是⋯⋯！」  
她促吸幾口，抬起頭淚眼婆娑地看著我，又說：「剛才她們說怎麼樣都連絡不上你，我打電話給你也都沒反應⋯⋯是不是你受了整天的悶氣，不想再見到我，也不想跟我一起慶祝生日，所以才一直不肯告訴我這件事？」  
  
⋯⋯噢。  
瞧她哭得眼睛腫成這樣，我幾乎要心碎了，而且居然還是因為這種原因。  
  
我把她攬回懷中，說道：「我怎麼可能不想見到你？因為今天是夏至，你當然有理由不喜歡它！我不想在你最難過的時候慶祝生日，所以才沒告訴你，但我絕對是世界上最想跟你過生日的人！」  
「⋯⋯真的？你沒有騙我？」  
「當然沒有！」  
「那⋯⋯你為什麼把手機關機？」  
「我把手機交給Olaf保管了，可能只是剛好沒電而已！相信我嘛！」  
  
Elsa聽了我的話後輕輕點頭，靠在我肩上斷斷續續地吸著鼻子，哭了好一會才慢慢止住淚水。  
  
「你看起來傷勢好重，還痛嗎？」她說話時鼻音還很重。  
我抬抬肩膀，說道：「沒有一開始那麼痛了，我有吃止痛藥，不用擔心。」  
「⋯⋯我必須補償你才行，你想要什麼禮物？」  
「你今天救了我一命耶！我怎麼能跟你要禮物？而且現在都快要10點了，你又是個病患，能去哪裡買？百貨公司可不會因為你是女王，就特別為你開門營業喔。」  
Elsa抬起頭，竟然噘著唇，用那雙水光盈盈的眼睛困惑地瞪著我，低聲埋怨：「怎麼⋯⋯怎麼又變回去了？」  
「變回去？什麼？」  
她的指頭快要把我的制服捏出皺摺了，一邊捉著布料在手裡揉擰，一邊盯著地面，不知為何聲音變得很細小。  
「你之前不是很會⋯⋯你不會忘記了吧？是你自己說的那些話啊！」  
  
這次她的迴路跳得比我還快，而且毫無跡象可循。  
我四處飄著視線，希望找到一點線索，然後赫然發覺自己居然也有跟不上進度的一天。  
  
「Elsa，你知道我說過的話太多了，有時候我是無意識地轉譯出一些星際頻率，連我自己都不記得，所以⋯⋯呃，有提示嗎？」  
她一副"你怎麼能忘記呢"的模樣，有些靦腆地說：「我們不是一起⋯⋯一起去了Oaken的小店嗎？」  
我眼睛一亮，「噢，你該不會是想⋯⋯？」  
她好像看到有點希望了，對著我點點頭。  
「我請Oaken外送一罐醋漬鯡魚過來，希望他還在營業⋯⋯」  
「不，不是這樣。」Elsa焦急地說：「我們買了東西，而你替我付了錢，記得嗎？」  
「那好像是花了我30塊是嗎？」  
  
她點點頭，然而這讓我遲疑了一會。  
  
我沒記錯的話，我要她不必還我30塊，但是要用個吻來交換。  
慢著！該不會⋯⋯！？  
  
我翹起眉梢，狐疑地看回去。  
這個女王可是能若無其事，忽略掉我的言語性騷擾的人耶，怎麼可能？  
  
我噴笑一聲，想掩飾自己因為不切實際的幻想而有點緊張，擺擺手當作笑話似地說：「噢，對，我記得我向女王索吻嘛，難怪你一直覺得我很不要臉！哈哈，現在想起來還真是俏皮！難道你想要把吻當作禮物送我？那只是個玩笑！你怎麼就⋯⋯認真了？」  
  
笑一下啊，Elsa！  
不要那樣盯著我看！  
  
「我是認真的。」  
「Elsa⋯⋯」  
  
哇啊啊啊⋯⋯我的膝蓋要軟了！  
這是真的嗎！？  
我真的正在把Elsa輕推去牆邊嗎？  
我的身體或許準備好了，但是我的精神還沒準備好啊！！  
  
「⋯⋯生日快樂，Anna。」  
  
Elsa的兩頰比剛才更加紅潤，也不知道是她拉著我還是我推著她，當她終於無路可退的時候，我甚至可以感覺到她的氣息吹在我臉上，可以細數她的睫毛有幾根。  
  
天啊⋯⋯好近！  
  
她慢慢闔起凝望著我的雙眼，我的鼻尖碰上她的時，我也閉起了眼睛。  
雖然看不見，但我知道我們的嘴唇，僅僅距離不到1公分。  
我幾乎可以感受到她的體溫，還有跟我一樣快的心跳。  
  
我會不會就這樣心肌梗塞而死？  
  
  
  
嗶—！嗶—！嗶—！嗶—！  
  
  
  
答案是不會。  
因為急救鈴一旦壓下去，護士馬上就來救人了。  
  
「Wait, what？」  
  
我睜開眼睛，看見Elsa也是滿眼的惶然。  
低頭一瞧，Elsa的迷人翹臀，正壓在病床床頭邊的急救鈕上，鈴聲不斷迴響，把靜謐浪漫的氣氛全嚇跑了。  
  
「Anna，怎、怎麼辦？」  
「我不知道⋯⋯！」

我們窘迫地面面相覷，此時我已經聽到門外有腳步聲靠近。

「我去把門鎖上！」  
「等等！那不是更可疑嗎？」  
  
我已經準備要跨過病床，Elsa突然一把揪住我，然而腳下的雪花卻比油還滑溜，我失去平衡，膝蓋狠狠撞上床腳，正中才剛縫過3針的傷口，疼得我放出哀號，立刻癱在床上。  
可憐的Elsa被我飛舞的手臂波及，我不小心打在她鼻子上，引她輕呼一聲，害她一塊被我拉了下來。  
忍受著膝蓋傳來令我想尖叫的劇痛，我趕緊從Elsa身上移開，就看她痛得眼眶泛淚，捂著臉無力地躺在棉被上。  
  
「天啊，Elsa，是不是很痛？我不是故意的，對不起！」  
「沒⋯⋯沒關係⋯⋯」  
  
咻——！  
  
口哨的聲音令我們同時一愣，抬頭往房門望去，只見護士無奈地雙手插腰，Belle微紅著臉遮住Olaf的眼睛，Kai教授則用手帕擋在自己眼前。

「幹得好啊， Anna！」Ariel一邊嚼著口香糖，一邊笑得很開心，剛才的口哨聲想必是來自於她。  
護士小姐像是早就見怪不怪了，她將急救鈕取消，語氣低平地唸著：「病人就應該好好休息，這裡是病房，不是旅館，不要在這裡親熱！」  
「什麼！？我⋯⋯這⋯⋯！」  
  
我正想辯解，然而低頭看看我們自己，Elsa淚眼汪汪地躺在我的雙臂之間，雙手扶著我的腰和肩膀，看起來就像我將她壓在床上一樣。  
  
我迅速彈起身，趕緊扶起Elsa，一邊解釋：「不、不是這樣！我只是⋯⋯她⋯⋯牆上⋯⋯我⋯⋯推倒⋯⋯」  
  
如果有人覺得我越描越黑，我一定是在無意識間故意的。  
  
護士小姐根本不理會我完全錯誤的說明，稀鬆平常地說：「不用解釋，我看多了年輕人無聊時，在病房裡都幹些什麼事。下次要推倒女友之前，請先為她的身體著想，她才剛剛清醒。」  
「你誤會了！我們不是⋯⋯」  
「你的膝蓋噴血了，美國隊長！放開你女友讓她好好休息，給我過來這裡重新縫線！立刻！」  
「⋯⋯是的，女士。」

＊

Elsa脹紅得像顆汽球，坐臥在床上，別過臉不願面對滿室調侃的目光。  
我假裝沒看見Ariel和Belle戲謔的神色，乖乖坐在沙發上不敢亂動。  
  
「什麼是『推倒』啊？」  
「Olaf，別問，真的。」

為了避免真的刮起能覆蓋整間醫院的風雪，我立刻要天真無邪的雪人閉嘴。

「Olaf，我可以回答你。」Ariel多嘴地說：「那是一種製造嬰兒的方式。」  
「Ariel！！」我大聲吆喝，「別跟Olaf胡說些有的沒的！」  
  
如果現在打顆蛋在我頭上，馬上就有荷包蛋可以吃了。  
  
Belle還算有點良心，此時跳出來說話：「Ariel，別鬧了。快要10點了，我們得在那之前離開病房，要緊事趕快告訴她們吧，別讓教授一直等著。」她頓了一頓，又說：「Olaf，你可以在那之後再求Anna和Elsa表演『推倒』給你看。」

病床上的Elsa已經害羞得快哭出來了，抱著膝蓋縮在被窩裡顫抖，不知如何自處。

「我們可以停止探討健康教育了嗎？」我說：「你們賣了一整天關子，到底要說什麼？」  
Ariel收起玩鬧的心，吐出口香糖丟進垃圾桶，不甚情願地說：「我是真的不想在今天告訴你這些，但是反正遲早都要說，而且既然現在連冰雪女王本人也在，我想應該讓你們兩個知道才行。Anna，這跟Walt叔叔很有關係。」  
Kai教授接著說：「陛下，這和你的雙親也有關係。」  
  
我和Elsa彼此交換視線，想不通我們的父母怎麼會扯得上關聯。

Ariel從背包裡拿出平板電腦，秀出幾張最新拍攝的照片，都是些長滿藤壺和青苔的破碎木片。  
那是一片略大的鑲板，看起來上過釉漆，還能辨識出上頭印著一排字母，但是前後都被截斷，拼不成完整的字詞。  
  
「這些是Eric今天傳給我的圖片。這應該是船體側面，刻印著船名的木板，但都是使用古文所寫，所以我請教授幫忙辨認。而他比對之後發現，這就是Arendelle時期使用的文字。」  
  
Elsa一聽，立刻下床走來我身邊坐下，一同觀看圖片內容。  
接著相片中是一塊斷裂的木條，上面有些褪色的彩繪圖案，原本應該是些用色繽紛的幾何圖像，和線條化的花草圖騰。  
  
Elsa指著那些圖形，說：「這些是rosemaling裝飾彩繪，Arendelle到處都是這種圖騰。而且這個，」她指著另一張照片上的彩繪圖樣，「這是番紅花。雖然國民都能使用國花標誌做裝飾，但是像這樣燙金的印記，只有王室能夠使用。請問你們是在哪找到的？什麼時候的事？」  
「我爸爸昨晚帶隊出航，這次的挖掘工作地點，就在船塚。」Ariel看向我。

「船塚？」Elsa的視線在向我尋求答案。  
「港口外好幾海哩處，有一片海底，被沉沒的古船殘骸所佔據，我們都叫那片海域『船塚』。很多歷史有名的船員都葬身在那底下，包括我老爸。」  
  
Elsa將手心放上我的手背，我衝著她溫柔的視線笑了笑。  
她接著將圖片拉回印著船名的鑲板，仔細端詳了一會，我可以感覺她的指節慢慢收緊。  
  
「我想這應該是番紅花號⋯⋯我父母出海時所乘坐的船。」  
「根據王室日誌裡所記載的內容，他們是遇上了暴風雨對吧？」  
Elsa點點頭，「我是這麼聽說的。」  
「那麼事情就有蹊蹺了。」Ariel繼續說：「他們在同一艘沈船裡發現了奇怪的痕跡，你們看這裡。」  
  
接著是使用潛水鏡頭在深海中打光拍攝的照片，映著一塊稍大的木板，中央破了一個大洞，鋸齒狀邊緣，形似一個歪歪扭扭的圓。  
  
「看起來很像人為造成的。如果番紅花號是遇上暴風雨，怎麼會造成這種痕跡？」  
Ariel說：「我爸也是這麼想，所以採取了一些木板碎屑下來檢驗，結果發現這些缺口周圍都殘留著微弱的火藥反應。也就是說，這艘船根本不是遭遇暴風雨而沉船，而是被人攻擊才沉入海底的。」

「被人攻擊？」Elsa瞠圓眼睛，愣愕地看著螢幕中的大窟窿，她輕捂著嘴巴，視線到處遊走，不可置信地說：「那可是掛著王旗的船，誰會這麼做？難道是海盜？」  
Ariel換到下一張圖片，解釋道：「船艙裡的彈藥大多不見蹤影，我們推斷當時雙方發生過戰鬥。這一具大砲壓在船身下方，卻和其他大砲模樣不同，說明這是不屬於番紅花號的大砲，而我們在砲倉的金屬手把上，發現了這個符號。」

那是個使用特殊字體寫成的「W」。

Elsa一眼就辨認出來，愣愕地說：「那是Weselton的標記！他們以生產兵器聞名，尤其是輕弩和火砲！而且父王他們的目的地就是Weselton⋯⋯。」  
我說：「當時告訴你父親，Weselton擁有能消除魔法的道具這個消息的人，不就是Hancer嗎？天啊，他意圖反叛可不是突然想不開，而是老早就盤算好了！甚至在你父王還在的時候，他就開始和Weselton的人聯手，計畫奪取Arendelle！」

Elsa還沒消化完這許多遲來的真相，Kai教授便接著說：「不僅如此。我這裡有一份曾祖父遺留下來的機密文件，我不確定他在何時取得這份報告書，但王室日誌中並未提及此事，我猜想應該是在Elsa女王消失，或許該說是在陛下來到這裡之後，他才得到的情報。」  
  
教授將一只信封交給Elsa，已經被拆開的封口處，還殘留著密蠟沾過的污漬。  
Elsa抽出裡面的信紙，越讀臉色越凝重。  
Kai教授適時地解救了我不怎麼多的耐心，替我講解內容為何。  
  
Hancer Westergaard，他出身於Arendelle西南方海面上的小島國Southern Isles，是王室排行第十三位的么子，理所當然他的王位繼承權也是排在最後。  
他的表現在兄弟之中並不出色，為人也不見好評。甚且為了當上儲王，他竟然害死自己的兩個哥哥。  
東窗事發之後，他被除去王室頭銜，發配到荒地去開墾放牧。但他找到方法順利逃脫，並且隱瞞身份偷渡到各個國家行騙，途中他便暫居於Weselton。

Weselton以工業技術和科學研究為發展重心，國中全被鑄鐵和煉鋼場佔據，農作物、鮮肉蔬果皆是仰賴通商交易進口。  
Arendelle就是其中一個與Weselton通商的國家，因為對環境的保護和養育，Arendelle總是有無窮無盡的供給，這讓Weselton王國分外眼紅。  
再者，Arendelle的反戰主義，讓Weselton無法從其國庫賺取相對的金錢。  
傳聞Weselton的使臣，一直在等待機會抓住Arendelle的把柄，用來當作勒索的條件以換取財富。  
  
「Elsa的魔法，就是Weselton的藉口？」  
「沒錯。Hancer Westergaard那時正是Elsa女王兒時的家教，他原本就打算靠著討好Agnarr先王，來藉機接近公主，為的就是有機會成為未來女王的丈夫。沒想到碰巧讓他撞見Elsa女王使用魔法的瞬間，那也成了他的第二把武器。但他沒料到Elsa女王會把自己關起來不與人交流，那表示他的成婚計劃泡湯了，所以他轉而和Weselton聯手，條件是奪得Arendelle之後，他得坐上王位。」  
「然後騙取Elsa父母的信任，讓他們出海，直接駛向陷阱裡⋯⋯。」我捏緊拳頭，氣憤地說：「為了當國王，居然可以殺死這麼多人！這可能會引發戰爭不是嗎！？」  
「不會的。」Elsa放下文件，目光深沈地說：「在真相暴露以前，他仍是攝政王。等證據確鑿時，他的絆腳石，Arendelle的女王早就不知消失到哪去了，還有誰能阻撓他⋯⋯。」  
「我啊！」  
  
當然我不否認自己是有點在賭氣，腦袋不知不覺地把Hans和Hancer想像成同一個人。  
至今為止從Hans那受過的鳥氣，立馬讓我怒火中燒！  
  
「Anna，你做的還不夠嗎？看看你自己，渾身都是傷！」  
Elsa擰著眉頭，像是覺得我聽不進去，語氣沉重地好似要說服我一樣。  
「我很感謝你想要幫助我的心意，但是這些事與你毫無瓜葛，你明明不必淌這趟渾水，都是我害你被捲入其中的。」

我正想說點什麼，好糾正她喜歡把錯全部扛下來的壞習慣，Ariel卻搶在我之前開口：「這個嘛，其實⋯⋯Anna並不是與這些事情毫無關係。」  
  
我和Elsa的目光裡充斥著同樣的疑問，只好等著Ariel繼續說下去。  
  
「記得剛才說的砲彈嗎？我們起初以為，這是大家第一次挖掘到Arendelle或是Weselton的古船。但是資料庫裡面顯示，我們已經有了與這顆彈藥成分完全相同的砲彈紀錄，就連彈殼上的刮痕，也和那具大砲的砲管紋路相符。Eric說他不可能搞錯，因為6年前他親眼看過一模一樣的砲彈。」  
「6年前？」  
  
Elsa喃喃說著，她側過臉想從我這邊尋找答案，但是在對上我的視線以前，她聰明的腦袋已經找到了結果。  
她沉痛地閉起眼睛，手掌緊扣著我的，無聲的嘆息聽起來比我更要覺得哀傷。

Ariel很少這麼嚴肅地看著我，說道：「Weselton的砲彈不只奪走Elsa父母的性命，還害死了Walt叔叔。」  
  
理由已經不重要了，老爸終究會為了救人而死，回來我身邊的只有一面獎牌，對我而言一切都沒有改變。  
我甚至暗自慶幸，親愛的老爸，你不只是大家的英雄，更是我的英雄。  
是你讓命運註定了，我這輩子就是會和Arendelle扯上關係，勢必會遇上這場大冒險！  
  
「⋯⋯Anna？」  
  
我不知不覺陷入自己的腦內秘境，似乎令大家以為我掉進深深的震撼。  
但我說不出口，其實自己滿腦子都只有這位金髮女王。  
  
「這樣很好啊，又多了個理由，讓我幫你打跑Hancer！」  
  
我拍拍她的手，不希望話題繞在這件事上太久，否則Elsa又要把這一條帳也算到自己頭上。  
  
「Elsa，你知道那艘船的船齡多大嗎？」  
「我不清楚。怎麼突然問起這個？」  
「我只是在想，船裡應該來留存著一些古物吧？說不定時間精靈會在附近徘徊，只要把古物打撈起來，那麼你就有機會能回到Arendelle了！」  
Elsa眨眨眼，視線漫無目的地左右掃著，慢慢地說著：「噢，對，時間精靈⋯⋯。」  
我轉向Ariel，問道：「這些打撈起來的東西在哪裡？還在船上嗎？還是已經運回來了？」  
「Eric說他們還會在海上待兩天。但如果事關重大，我可以請他們先⋯⋯」  
「不！不用！」  
Elsa忽然大聲起來，感受到目光都聚集在她身上時，她有些無措地說：「沒、沒關係的！我不希望催促你父親的工作進度，按照預定的行程安排就好。我⋯⋯我不想⋯⋯」  
她很快地瞥了我一眼，又讓目光逃開。  
「還有一個不知名的女人，夥同Hancer在Arendelle肆虐。Anna，你之前說得對，目前還沒有任何關於她的情報，我不認為就這樣貿然回去是個好辦法，應該要再從長計議才行。」  
  
嗯？她居然聽進去了？  
明明之前不管我怎麼勸說，她就是打著先回去再想辦法的主意。  
怎麼會突然改變想法？  
  
「那當然，我們有的是時間找資料對吧！」我說，用一如往常的口吻和笑容，「教授，沒有其他關於那個女人的消息了嗎？」  
Kai教授攤手說：「我手邊還有些相關的報導，但是人民報社在攝政王謀反之後不久，就因為不明原因沒再發刊了。我猜是因為『Frozen Heart』傳染病散播，或者也可能是因為支持Elsa女王的宣言，而被Hancer給封閉了。但⋯⋯」他翻找著檔案夾裡的剪報，神色遲疑地說：「這些新聞卻說，少數感染的市民在發病前聲稱，他們見到了Elsa女王，並指控是她對自己施了奇怪的魔法。」  
「這怎麼可能！」我立刻起身反論：「Elsa何必做這種事？沒道理啊！而且她的魔法，才不是那種會讓人失去感情的壞東西！」  
Belle伸手把我按回沙發上，指著我的膝蓋，用眼神警告我坐好，說：「我們當然知道，你先別急著生氣好嗎。人民報社只是報導這件事，不代表他們就認為Elsa是流行病的主犯。再說大家本來就愛戴Elsa女王，用魔法控制人民，根本沒有意義啊。普通國民還是有點常識，可以想得通這點吧。」  
Ariel突然舉起食指，插嘴道：「我倒有個很合理的解釋！Hancer不只是想當國王，他其實真的愛上了Elsa，只不過Elsa被半途殺出來的某個人給搶走了，」我假裝沒看見她飄過來的目光，「更不會愛上謀反的他。於是他找了個和Elsa很相像的女巫當作替代品，幫助他在Arendelle興風作浪。所以，這個女人的真面目就是個長得像Elsa，卻被Hancer操縱的可憐女巫，也是她對市民施咒語，想讓大家相信她才是真正的Elsa。謝謝大家！」  
  
「噢，原來如此！」一直默默坐在一邊聽著的Olaf從地上跳起來，高興地說：「所以那個叫Hans的男人，是為了幫曾祖父報仇，才一直跟曾祖父的情敵Anna作對囉？」  
「什麼叫曾祖父的情敵？講得好像我對烘焙屋裡烤餅乾的奶奶出手一樣，可以不要這樣嗎？」我忍不住翻了白眼，張開手掌攤在他的鼻子前，說：「倒是Olaf，你該把我的手機還我了吧？」  
「手機？那是什麼？好吃嗎？」  
「我不是給了你一個扁扁平平的東西，請你保管嗎？」  
「噢⋯⋯你說那塊巧克力嗎？」  
「對，對，巧克力。」  
「嗯⋯⋯其實⋯⋯其實⋯⋯」  
  
看到他下垂的3根樹枝頭髮，還有和Elsa很相似的不安神色，突然有種不詳的預感襲來。  
  
「Olaf？」我翹起眉梢，口氣活像個準備訓斥小孩的媽媽，「東西呢？」  
Olaf害怕地躲去Elsa身後，說道：「我⋯⋯我沒有吃它喔。」  
「你吃了它！？」  
「我、我剛才明明說沒有，你怎麼會知道？」  
「因為你的說謊技巧跟Elsa差不多爛。你怎麼能吃了它？我可沒允許你吃它，而且它其實不能吃！」  
Olaf一愣，著急地說：「不能吃？噢，那糟了！有個人把它借走了，我希望他沒吃下去才好！」  
「借走？誰借走了？什麼時候的事？」  
「傍晚的時候。Anna去警局之後，我到病房外晃了一圈，結果有個人說想借走它，馬上就會還我，但是⋯⋯但是他跑掉了。」  
  
天啊，我要崩潰了！  
分期付款都還沒繳清啊！  
我真不該叫一個雪人幫忙保管手機⋯⋯。  
  
但是不對呀，有哪個傢伙會想要跟一個存在剛被證實的雪人，借用3C產品？  
如果不是腦袋出了點問題，就是這個人知道那是我的手機。  
  
「Olaf，那傢伙長什麼樣子？是不是紅頭髮，個子高，一臉猥瑣的傢伙？」  
Olaf歪著嘴，臉色看上去不太開心，好像他的腦袋裡浮出一張很令人生厭的容貌，只聽他說：「嗯⋯⋯他臉上掛著兩支焗烤明蝦，身上的味道好像蘭花中暑，然後在路邊嘔吐。」  
「⋯⋯雖然我不是很懂蘭花中暑嘔吐是什麼樣的味道，但你說的八成是Hans那個渾球！」  
  
他總是噴著散發異臭的古龍水在校園遊蕩，我很理解那種能讓Olaf都臉部扭曲的感受。  
  
Ariel問：「他要你的手機幹什麼？」  
「那裡面有張照片，可以證明他曾經和槍手說過話。他一定是知道我的手機裡有證據，才會來把東西搶走！我可不能坐著等Hans來襲擊Elsa！」  
「等等，Anna！」Belle突然開口，伸手攔住想去報警的我，說道：「我想Hans應該沒有得逞。」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
她看向Olaf，說道：「Olaf拿著手機當玩具，我實在很不放心，要是他無意間刪除了什麼，我怕你會把他給吃了，所以⋯⋯我拔起了記憶卡。」  
  
讚美聖母瑪麗亞！  
雖然我沒有宗教信仰，但這個瞬間還是忍不住在胸口畫了十字，感謝Marshall逼我換掉iPhone，改回去需要記憶卡的安卓系統。  
而且要是連Elsa的照片都跟著手機不見了，我真的會立刻心肌梗塞而死！  
  
「那記憶卡呢？」我急著問：「記憶卡在哪裡？」  
Belle搖搖頭，表示她也不清楚，接著將目光指向Olaf，看樣子得指望這個什麼都是夢想的雪人了。  
Olaf害怕地看著我，連半句話都不敢說，抱著Elsa的大腿想把自己藏起來，真是令人羨慕⋯⋯我是說，真是令人不解。

「Olaf，這件事很重要，告訴我記憶卡在哪裡。」  
「我非說不可嗎？我、我怕⋯⋯」他偷瞄了我一眼，「我怕你會把我吃掉⋯⋯。」  
我正想說話，但Elsa伸手制止了我，彎下腰去溫柔地說：「Olaf，說出來沒關係的。如果Anna想吃了你，我就把她的嘴巴冰起來。」  
「嘿！太不公平了吧？騎士的人權在哪裡！」  
「Anna，拜託，讓我處理。」  
  
Elsa同時要安撫一個天真的雪人，和一個幼稚的大人，應該是挺辛苦的，於是我聽從陛下的指示，乖乖閉上嘴巴，讓孩子的媽自己去溝通。  
  
「不然你偷偷告訴我吧？你老實說的話，我叫Anna買巧克力蛋糕給你吃。」  
Olaf躊躇了一會，貼在Elsa耳邊悄聲說話，真是令人羨慕⋯⋯不，真是令人忐忑。  
只見Elsa突然一愣，愕然問道：「你真的吃了它！？」  
「Elsa！你怎麼說出來了！？」Olaf倉皇地尖叫：「我不是故意偷吃的，而且一點都不好吃！」  
我迫使自己冷靜，盡力維持正常的語速和語氣，問道：「Olaf，你把它吞下去了對吧？但你有咬它嗎？」  
Olaf支吾地說：「我想我有咀嚼，但是我沒有牙齒，因為我沒有骨頭。」  
  
我盯著Olaf圓滾滾的肚子，他應該沒有消化器官才對，如果有的話我會立馬在Elsa面前跪下，膜拜造物主。  
所以這表示，記憶卡還在他身體裡的某個地方。  
  
「噢，不，Anna。」Elsa大概感覺到我眼中散發的殺氣，立刻伸手拉住我，「你該不會想要⋯⋯」  
「Elsa，很抱歉，但是我必須融化你的兒子！」  
「Olaf 不是我的兒子。拜託，Anna，你這樣可能會讓事態惡化！」Elsa將我拉退幾步，說道：「你坐下，我會把記憶卡拿出來。」  
  
她說完便拉著Olaf一塊走進廁所，門關上以後，我們只聽見雪人淒厲的慘叫。  
不一會，Elsa便走了出來，手裡捧著一小張記憶卡。  
  
Elsa把小卡片交給我，我則愣眼看著失神的Olaf，問道：「你是怎麼拿出來的？Olaf看起來像是被綁在火車鐵軌上，嚇到尿失禁的人質。」  
「不要問。」她搖搖頭就是不肯透露，好像很不情願再次傷害幼小的心靈。  
  
我向Ariel借來平板電腦和讀卡機，將記憶卡裡關鍵的照片找了出來。  
照片中，Elsa背後是繞著水池的環形走道，接上往返二樓的電扶梯口。  
大概100公尺遠處，拐向出口的平台前，站著兩個身形高大的男子。  
伸手指向鏡頭的紅髮男人就是Hans，而一旁和他交頭接耳的光頭男子則是槍手。  
  
Elsa湊過來瞧了幾眼，問道：「這是你在餐廳幫我照的那張照片嗎？」  
「對，就是那個時候，我注意到Hans在你背後⋯⋯嗯？不對啊。」  
  
我好像忽略了什麼重大的問題。  
  
我一邊回想著當時餐廳的情形，一邊將視線移去Elsa胸口，說：「如果Hans和槍手站在Elsa身後，紅外線準心應該是出現在她背後，而不是在她胸前，照理說我不會看見才對。」  
「難道是光線反射？」  
Elsa聽著我的話開始思考，她略歪著頭，視線也落在我身上，接著她面色一變，伸手拉起我胸前別滿勳章的緞帶，說道：「是你的勳章反射了光線，映照在我身上，所以他們的目標其實是你才對！」  
「但是，為什麼？他們弄垮一整座餐廳，就為了殺我？那就像買一把火箭筒，只為了消滅一隻偷糖吃的螞蟻！有必要這樣嗎？」  
  
安靜了好久的Kai教授忽然開口，說道：「其實我這裡還有一面壁畫的照片，我一直沒有把圖像寄給你們，是因為我擔心這只是個惡作劇塗鴉。但是經過今天的事件，我開始懷疑這幅壁畫有那麼點可信度。如果這幅壁畫是真的，那麼Anderson小姐，你非但不只是個普通大學生，還有充分的理由被視為狙殺對象。」

  
嘟嚕嚕嚕嚕！嘟嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕！

  
就在我們聽得正專注時，病房電話忽然響了起來。  
  
這個時間，有誰會打電話到病房吵病人休息？  
再者，這個病房住的是Elsa Winter，會打電話進來的人，基本上已經全在病房裡了。  
  
那麼電話另一端的人是誰？


	9. 嘀噠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 復國行動即將開始！

## IX. Tick Tock

  
嘟嚕嚕嚕！嘟嚕嚕嚕！  
  
病房電話仍在響著，冰冷的機械音，在大半夜裡聽起來格外令人忐忑。  
滿室的人面面相覷，沒有誰有動作，於是我站起身，決定由自己去接這通電話。  
  
「Hello？」  
『Anna，緊急狀況。』  
「Marshall？是你嗎？」我立馬鬆了口氣，說道：「謝天謝地，還好是你。」  
『帶上她，快走。』  
「什麼？」  
  
Marshall沒有明確指出「她」是誰，但我卻直覺反應將視線投射在Elsa身上。  
  
「怎麼了？」  
『Hans，攻擊。』他再重複了一次，『快走。』  
  
轟！！  
  
一陣爆炸聲響傳來，整間醫院為之一晃，室內燈光閃滅了幾下，接著火災警報器便開始大肆作響！  
  
「又怎麼了！？」  
Ariel驚惶地叫出聲來，和Belle兩個人抱在一塊。  
「Anna，剛才那是什麼？」Elsa緊張地四處張望。  
我同樣也很想知道究竟發生了什麼事，又問：「Marshall，你不打算解釋一下嗎？」  
『炸彈。避難，往西。』  
「知道了！」  
  
我趕緊將儼然成為保命幸運符的美國隊長盾牌背好，一邊迅速簡單地解釋：「Hans跟炸彈！我們得趕快離開醫院！」  
  
「炸彈！？天啊，看來Hans真的很想殺你！Anna，你最好快逃！」  
  
我也知道該逃，但如果Hans的目標是我，我可不能就這麼一走了之，他會繼續為了找出我的下落而殃及他人！  
  
我想了想，說道：「Ariel，Belle，快分頭去告訴大家往西邊避難！記憶卡拜託你們保管，等你們脫險之後直接交給警察，讓他們逮捕Hans。Kai教授，請你跟著她們一塊走！Elsa，你也是。」  
Elsa立馬停住腳步，反扣住我的手腕，她已經看穿我的意圖，說道：「我不會讓你一個人去面對他，你一點勝算都沒有！」  
「我當然沒有要正面迎擊，只是讓他知道我在哪，接著就可以開溜，把他引導到其他地方去。」  
「憑你那雙剛補完縫線的膝蓋，能逃得多快？更別說你現在傷痕累累的了！」  
「但是⋯⋯」  
Elsa打斷我，強硬地說：「沒有什麼但是，我和你一起去！我的魔法可以對付他們，還能幫忙撲滅火勢！」  
「不行，我不能讓你涉險，你一定得好好地回去Arendelle！」  
「那才不是我現在最關心的事！」  
Elsa一下子大起聲音，蹙著眉頭，視線牢牢鎖定著我的。  
  
噗咻——！  
  
就在我們僵持不下時，天花板的自動灑水器開始作用，像蓮蓬頭一樣不斷噴灑水柱。  
我和Elsa趕緊取來床上的薄毯，擋在Olaf頭頂，替小夥伴阻隔水霧，以免他融化，然而我們的衣服全都淋濕了。  
  
眾人立刻撤出病房，此時醫院裡的廣播正在重複著避難指示，吵耳的警鈴聲讓人更覺得倉皇失措，人們到處像無頭蒼蠅似地尖叫逃竄。  
許多急著撤離病患的醫生和護士匆忙奔走，還有顧著保護家屬的人們慌張呼救，走廊上一片混亂。  
  
面臨突如其來的炸彈攻擊，一定有很多病患來不及反應，等到消防隊趕來就太遲了，現在只能仰仗Elsa。  
  
「好吧，Elsa，你跟我來！你們都往西邊去避難！快！」  
  
我催促Ariel等人快點離開，接著便牽好Elsa往反方向前進。  
  
  
  
我們逢人便傳達逃生路線，逐一確認過每個病房都沒有人逗留，才往下一層行進。  
此時已經開始有煙霧在醫院中瀰漫，鼻子裡全是火藥味。  
  
「噢，這是什麼味道？我擔心一打噴嚏，我的鼻子就會飛出去。」  
「「Olaf！？」」  
  
我和Elsa嚇得心臟差點停了，赫然發現我們的雪人小夥伴居然跟在後頭，撐著那把在樂園撿到的雨傘，還穿著不知道從哪得來的塑膠兒童雨鞋，一點都不擔心自己隨時會變成水循環的最佳教材！  
  
「夥伴，這裡可不是你該來的地方！你怎麼沒跟Ariel她們一塊逃生！？」  
「我感覺你們想要我跟著，所以我就來了！哈哈！」  
「哈哈？你⋯⋯！哈哈！？」  
  
我差點忘記這個雪人有時候不怎麼聽別人說的話，完全按照自己的想法行事，跟某個金髮女王有那麼點相似，雖然我好像也是這樣。  
  
大概是看我充滿血絲的眼睛，快要被氣得噴出來了，Elsa不由分說地將Olaf一把抱起，催促道：「我們不能停在這裡，只能帶著他走！有什麼話出去再說！」  
  
我將Olaf搶過來扛在腋下，隨手撿起掉在地面的購物袋套在他頭上，當作臨時雨衣將就一下。  
  
  
「噢嗚！噢嗚！噢嗚！」  
此生從沒想過下樓梯也可以受盡百般折磨，我每走一步就會拉扯到膝蓋的傷口。  
就算線頭不繃開，光是疼痛就夠令我抓狂了，現在還得扛著一個過重的雪人。  
「Anna，你的腳撐得住嗎？」Elsa憂心地問。  
「死不了。哇啊，等等！」  
  
我們急停在二樓和三樓之間的平台，溫度一下子升高許多，就在樓梯口前的護理站已經被火勢吞沒。  
火牆沿著壁面燒上天花板，正以驚人的速度往病房的方向蔓延，呼呼呼地發出嚇人聲響！  
  
「Anna，退後。」  
  
Elsa走下幾階，舞動雙臂凝聚雪花，藍白色光束順著她的掌心飛向火焰之中，但火勢太過強勁，雪花一遇到熱氣就立刻溶解，起不了作用。  
她深吸一口氣，雙手高舉起來，招來比剛才更大的冰團。  
冷風以她為中心向外吹開，強勁的風雪繞了幾圈，越捲越大，厚重的雪塊迅速吹向四周，覆蓋住燃燒的物事，火光瞬間減弱，在灑水器的輔助下漸漸消弭。  
  
「救命！」  
  
突至的呼救聲讓我們同時一頓，Elsa沿路撲滅火叢，我則一一推開房門，探頭尋找呼救的人究竟在哪裡。  
  
「爸爸——！媽媽——！」  
  
那似乎是個女孩的聲音，我仔細聽著聲源的位置，總算在走廊轉角處的一間病房裡找到了她。  
  
「噢，不！」  
  
我不禁驚呼出聲，著火的病房裡，有個穿著藍色洋裝，紮著辮子的金髮小女孩。  
她一邊哭著呼救，一邊保護著躺在病床上的另一個紅髮小女孩。  
她看起來比金髮女孩更加年幼，臉上戴著呼吸輔助面罩，看起來仍陷在昏迷當中。  
  
「Elsa，在這裡！Olaf，在門外等著。」  
我將Olaf放在門邊，即刻闖進病房中，不顧腳傷，將一切擋路的東西全都踢開。  
「救命！拜託，我的妹妹！」金髮辮子的女孩滿身滿臉都是污漬，一見到我就立刻哭著撲了過來，將我拉去病床邊，「我妹妹還沒醒來，但是爸爸、媽媽不在，我、我抱不動她！」  
「別慌張，我來幫助你！你妹妹會脫險的。相信我！」  
我試著安撫她，並趕緊將載著氧氣瓶的推車，從牆面的固定壁架上解開。  
「Anna！噢，天啊！」Elsa趕來房內，喚出雪花將火勢撲滅。  
「魔、魔法！？」金髮女孩看得愣眼，張著嘴訝異得說不出話來，看著將紅髮女孩抱起的Elsa，說道：「你們是⋯⋯！Anah王子和Elsa女王！」  
我瞥見病房角落有一架折起來的輪椅，便將它拖出來張開，盡量保持輕快的口吻，說道：「噢，你認得我們？」  
「我和妹妹好喜歡你們的秀！本來⋯⋯本來我們也能去海洋樂園的，但是妹妹在家扮演Anah王子玩的時候，不小心撞傷了頭，到現在還沒清醒。」  
我用力扯下窗簾，將氧氣瓶推車牢牢跟輪椅綁在一起，抓穩把手讓Elsa將紅髮女孩放在座墊上。  
「現在Elsa女王正抱著你的妹妹！有她的祝福，你妹妹一定很快就好起來了！」  
「Delta很喜歡Elsa女王，她醒來後一定會很高興！」  
「真的？噢，我要嫉妒了！」  
我抱起金髮女孩，確認沒有物品落下了，便向Elsa點點頭，往病房外撤離。  
「但是⋯⋯」金髮女孩扶著我的肩膀，紅著臉用細小的聲音說：「我喜歡你。」接著在我嘴角邊輕輕吻了一下。  
  
噢嗚，真是可愛死了！  
沒想到會聽見這麼可愛的告白，竟然讓我有點害羞。  
  
我正想把她放上輪椅，Elsa卻突然伸手攔住我，笑著對金髮女孩說：「真的？那就換我要嫉妒了。」她接著將視線轉向我，指著輪椅，目光凜冽地說：「Anna，你給我坐下。」  
「⋯⋯是的，陛下。」  
Elsa似乎有別的主意，再次抱起紅髮女孩，說道：「Olaf，你也上來！」  
我乖乖坐進輪椅，左邊腿上坐著Olaf，右邊腿上坐著金髮女孩，接著Elsa又把紅髮女孩也放到我懷中。  
「你不適合再走路了，這樣最好，你也可以好好護著他們。」Elsa一邊說著，一邊繞到輪椅後方推著我們。  
金髮女孩抬頭瞧了瞧Elsa，小聲在我耳邊問著：「她生氣了嗎？」  
我無聲地做出嘴型：「她是在嫉妒啦！」  
「你在偷偷說些什麼？」Elsa在我後腦戳了一下，冰涼感受引我輕呼出聲。  
我隨口胡謅：「讓一國女王幫我推輪椅，實在很過意不去，我是在想該用什麼還你才好。」  
一直很安靜的Olaf，此時突然加入話題，說：「噢！Anna，不如就用『推倒』還給Elsa怎麼樣？我很想看看那是什麼！」  
「Olaf！！」Elsa的嬌嗔真是美味，我可以搭配著吞下三明治潛艇堡。  
  
突然說話的雪人，嚇到了金髮女孩，她睜大眼盯著Olaf猛瞧，說道：「哇⋯！雪人會說話！？」  
「他不只會說話，還說得一口好話。」我笑得賊兮兮地，拍拍Olaf的小腦袋，「好提議，夥伴。但是很抱歉，你不能看。」  
「為什麼？」  
  
我可以感覺背後體表結了一層薄霜，想必女王現在惱羞成怒了。  
然而此時除了Elsa的腳步聲以外，我好像還聽見其他聲響，從走廊另一端傳來。  
  
「因為那時我和Elsa就會忙著⋯⋯Fuck！」  
  
心裡總覺得不太踏實，我回過頭去警戒地四處張望，赫然發現幾個彪形大漢狂奔而至，每個人手裡都拿著槍械，朝著我們直追而來！  
  
那幾個流氓指著我們喊道：「紅頭髮，美國隊長盾牌！是Flameboy！找到她了！開槍！」  
「噢，不！Elsa，危險！」  
  
我趕緊把孩子們圈在懷中，而Elsa早就在漫威電影中認識到那些武器有多麼致命，馬上提腳用力一踩，瞬間造出一道厚實的半透明冰牆，擋下所有子彈，並將走廊完全封死，將我們和暴徒隔了開來。  
  
Elsa瞪著我，臉紅得可能一摸就會燙傷，羞憤地說：「Anna！等這件事結束後，我們得好好談談關於髒話和雙關語的事情，這裡有孩子耶！」  
「雙關語？什麼雙關語？」  
  
我一時沒反應過來，只見Elsa摀著金髮女孩的耳朵，金髮女孩則捂著還沒醒覺的妹妹的耳朵。  
Olaf則相當羨慕她們有耳朵，伸手在自己臉上到處摸，卻始終找不到耳朵在哪裡。  
  
我這才想起來，剛才自己無意間再次犯下言語輕薄的重罪，立馬辯解道：「啊！不，冤枉，陛下！我真的沒有用雙關語的意思！說話歸說話，髒話歸髒話，只是剛好連起來就⋯⋯就⋯⋯總之對不起！」  
  
子彈打在冰牆上，只聽得見悶悶的鏗鏘聲響。  
但是他們的武力強大，子彈密集地敲在冰牆表面，使龜裂越來越明顯，要不了多久他們就能突破冰牆！  
  
「我想現在不是糾正說話禮儀的最佳時機，陛下！這邊也有樓梯，快走、快走！」  
  
我指著離我們較近的樓梯間，Elsa便奮力推動我們前進，然而就在我們快要接近樓梯口時，幾個聽到聲響的暴徒從樓上追擊而至，看到我們便即時舉起武器！  
「Holy...！？」  
我髒話還沒脫口，Elsa便已經砸下一團雪堆，覆蓋住那些暴徒。  
「抓緊孩子們！」  
  
她的手在空中繞圓，向前吹出冰封整條樓梯的白雪，有稜有角的階梯，變成光滑傾斜的冰製滑雪道。  
Elsa向後噴出冰雪當作輔助，輪子一壓上陡峭的邊緣，我們便立刻失速往下暴衝！  
  
「哇啊啊啊——！」  
我抱緊懷中的三個小傢伙，就像在坐雲霄飛車一樣，乘客們放出尖銳的叫聲！  
  
然而背後雖然冷風颼颼，下到一樓的瞬間，卻撞進炎熱的空氣當中。  
一樓已經全被火焰吞沒，兩旁牆邊爬著轟轟閃動的火束，火卷在天花板滾動，濃煙像烏雲一般浮在半空，火光雖然強烈，卻什麼也看不見！  
輪椅衝進火洞之前，Elsa及時喚來強勁的風雪，沿著整條廊道飛旋而出！  
寒風刮過的瞬間，灰煙立刻被吹散，雪片蓋掉每一束火苗，接著冰晶爬滿每一個角落，原本燒滿熊焰的走廊，在一瞬間轉變為冷徹的雪窟！  
我們繼續以高速往前狂飆，Elsa最大限度發揮天生自帶的作弊技能，雙手像是風暴渦輪引擎推進器，不斷吹送著風雪，腳下則疾快卻優美地滑行。  
  
「那個女人是什麼東西！？」  
「巫術！！」  
暴徒們拼命追趕，跟在後頭滑下雪坡，似乎畏懼著Elsa的魔法，又是驚愕又是咒罵。  
「金髮的！先殺了她！」  
  
聽見他們又要展開攻勢，Elsa接連彈出閃亮的冰晶，咻咻咻地竄去暴徒們手中，將他們的槍支全部凍成冰塊。  
  
「手榴彈！用手榴彈！」  
他們扔掉結凍的槍枝，紛紛拿出手榴彈，拔掉插銷，一個接一個丟向我們。  
  
Elsa雙手並用，全神貫注地盯著那一顆顆致命的綠色流星，冰塊迅速包圍住每顆手榴彈，隨著重量加大，一個個都提前落入地面的雪中。  
然而結凍並不能停止手榴彈作用，碰碰碰地接連著炸了開來！  
  
「打回去！把手榴彈打回去，Elsa！」  
「但是他們也會被炸死啊！」  
「陛下，他們現在可是想殺了你耶！」  
  
我知道Elsa一直在避免傷害到任何人的生命，包括現在正狠心追殺我們的匪類。  
但若是我們單方面遭到攻擊，被炸死也是遲早的事。  
  
「我⋯⋯我無法傷害他們！」  
  
Elsa右手一揮，地面忽然冒出高起的冰墩，來不及反應的暴徒被絆住腳摔得人仰馬翻，跟在後頭的紛紛跳過倒地的同伴，繼續追著我們。  
  
「怪物！怪物！」  
  
聽見那些暴徒口中邪惡的字眼，令我僅存的耐性完全噴飛，怒氣直衝腦門。  
我可嚥不下這口氣，沒有人可以那樣說Elsa！  
  
「你無法動手，但我可以！」我順手拔起Olaf的鼻子，轉身瞪著那群暴徒，抓狂地吼道：「剛才是哪個王八蛋說的！？沒錯，真正的怪物就是我！」  
  
看準飛向Elsa背脊的手榴彈，我奮力丟出紅蘿蔔。  
手榴彈被紅蘿蔔打向天花板，脆弱的輕鋼架立刻被炸出巨大窟窿！  
  
「啊啊啊啊！我的鼻子！！」  
  
在Olaf悲傷的長嘯中，整片天花板塌落下來，砸在暴徒們的隊伍中央。  
幾個人驚叫著被崩毀的碎塊給壓倒，餘下的卻似乎不受威脅，持續向我們扔來手榴彈。  
  
Elsa無視顎邊滴下的汗水，持續和暴徒苦戰，除了繼續推送我們之外，還得撲滅走廊餘下的火勢，此時忙得不可開交。  
  
再這樣下去她又會昏倒的！  
我得做些什麼！  
快動腦，Anna！  
  
我將紅髮女孩交給金髮女孩，說道：「抱緊妹妹，絕對別鬆手喔。」  
她點點頭，擔憂地問：「你要做什麼？」  
「雖然我當不成超級英雄，還是可以當個稱職的sidekick。」  
我笑著向她眨眨眼，即便內心是那麼的不甘心。  
「Olaf副隊長，替我看好她們，別讓她們掉下去了！」  
「Okay，隊長！榮幸之至！」Olaf強打起精神，履行我交給他的任務。  
  
我將他們從腳上挪開，在狹窄的輪椅上翻轉身體，跪立在椅墊上頭。  
「啊嗚！？」  
我完全忘記膝蓋的傷口，這麼一壓痛得我腰桿差點脫力，但我顧不了那麼多了。  
「Anna，你在幹什麼？」察覺到我的動作，Elsa在忙中側眼向我瞥來。  
「Elsa，你的手機在哪裡？」  
「右邊口袋裡。你又想做什麼？膝蓋難道不痛嗎？快點坐好！我可以應付他們！」  
我無視Elsa又在逞強的發言，率先警示她：「陛下，請恕我無禮，但我可能要稍微動手、哇啊！」  
  
輪子不曉得壓過什麼東西，使得輪椅猛然一晃。  
我的膝蓋正用痛覺在大聲尖叫它們很不舒服，我則瞬間虛軟地趴去椅背，鼻子狠狠撞上Elsa的後肩，失去平衡的雙手，只好緊緊抱住Elsa。  
  
「呀啊！？」  
  
我只聽見Elsa輕呼一聲，同時她雙手彈出一道強烈的閃光，冰晶射向暴徒們腳邊的地面，爆出更大塊冰牆，將他們一併掀倒！  
  
「Anna，你⋯⋯！你的手！」  
  
Elsa的語調突然變得又細又飄忽，況且整個人都在顫抖，那雙可愛的耳朵立馬充血竄紅。  
  
我的手？  
我的手怎麼⋯⋯  
噢，我的天！  
  
我半個人掛在Elsa背後，雙手繞過她兩側腰間，臂彎緊緊匡住她的身體不說，兩隻掌心還分別完成了夢寐以求，空手丈量32D山峰海拔高度的創舉！  
⋯⋯嗯？不對。  
依我在內衣櫃兼職時的經驗來看，這應該是歡聲雷動的36D！  
原來天國的感受，是這般柔軟又有彈性！  
  
「啊啊啊，對不起！我很抱歉！」我趕緊從她身上彈開，立馬道歉：「我真的真的很失禮，陛下！我說的動手絕對不是這個意思！我只是想跟你借個手機，不是故意要摸、摸摸⋯⋯」  
「在、在這裡。快點拿去，然後暫時閉嘴！」  
Elsa的聲調提高了不少，聽上去特別慌亂。  
她的臉紅得快要發紫，迅速掏出手機交給我，視線根本不敢和我的接觸。  
「⋯⋯謝、呃、好，我閉嘴。」  
這氣氛搞得連我都開始害羞了，只好專注在手裡的觸感、不，手裡的手機。  
  
這支手機型號雖然舊了，但是我曾把它拿給Marshall進行改造，它的功能或許比任何一款最新的手機都還要優秀。  
  
我點開Marshall自製的駭客APP，開啟無線通訊加密頻道，呼叫道：「Marshall，我是Anna。Copy？」  
『⋯⋯Copy。』  
  
強大盟友就如他所說，始終在電話的另一端待命。  
  
「Marshall，你還在監看醫院嗎？」  
『前方，左轉，廚房。』  
  
在我提出請求之前，Marshall馬上理解我的目的，立刻給出逃生指示。  
  
「Elsa，左轉！」  
我向Elsa提醒一聲，她立刻鋪出一條圓滑的急轉雪道。  
「大家抓緊我！」  
  
Olaf和金髮女孩一手抱著我，一手抱著昏睡的紅髮女孩。  
我抓住輪椅的控制圈猛烈左拐，整架輪椅乘著加速度側甩出去，輪椅滾上包著滑冰的牆面，帶著我們四人飛了起來！  
甩尾的輪椅彎過轉角，碰的一聲落回地面，同時，出乎我們意料之外，眼前立刻出現一道雙開門，我們一點反應時間都沒有，徑直撞了上去！  
  
「哇啊！」  
我趕緊縮起雙腳，輪椅的腳踏板撞開雙推門，一股溫熱的氣團頓時包圍著我們。  
  
這裡是醫院的中央廚房，主要用於替病人分配膳食，廚師們平時在此調理那些比經濟艙飛機餐還要令人難以下嚥的餐點。  
此刻營養師們早已經避難去了，只遺留著滿桌滿地的食材和烹飪器具。  
  
我繼續重複Marshall的提示，說道：「10點鐘方向，貨物通道。」  
  
Elsa魔法一出，將擋在路中央的所有物事用冷風吹開，同時我嗅到一股帶著甘味的異臭。  
  
『快走。』  
  
我還沒有回話，卻立刻又被Marshall遮頻，想必是廚房裡有什麼極大的威脅存在。  
  
Elsa顯得有些疲憊，靠在輪椅後四處張望，問道：「你有沒有聽見什麼聲音？」  
  
我專注去聆聽，那是種像氣球漏風的細小嘶嘶聲，令我瞬間聯想到嗆鼻的惡臭，忽然覺得一陣毛骨悚然。  
  
「大家不要呼吸，憋著氣息！這是瓦斯！」  
  
我脫下被灑水器完全淋濕的王子制服上衣，將兩個女孩和Olaf包在衣服之中，接著轉動輪子往貨物倉庫前進。  
  
「Elsa，往那走⋯⋯噢，不，你還撐得住嗎？」  
  
Elsa的皮膚本來就白，但是現在卻連嘴唇都有些失色。不提那些越見增加的汗水，她的兩眼目光略顯渙散，緊緊擰著眉頭，看起來不太對勁。  
她還沒能回應，暴徒們已經追到廚房門口，Elsa見狀立即推起我們往貨物通道疾走。  
  
「找到了！」  
暴徒們推開彈簧門，舉起槍枝瞄準Elsa。  
「不不不不不！」我趕緊解開盾牌，轉身抱住Elsa，將盾牌擋在她身後，急叫：「爆炸！會爆炸！Elsa把頭低下來！」  
「你說會什麼！？」  
  
就在我們躲進貨物通道，暴徒扣下扳機的剎那，一陣白光刺痛我的視線。  
我抱緊Elsa，閉起眼縮進盾牌後方，準備迎接強大的爆炸衝擊。  
但是我只感覺Elsa掙脫我的雙手，一陣寒冷的疾風急凍全身，應該震耳欲聾的爆炸，被收成悶住的聲響，我只覺得輪椅一搖，絲毫沒感受到半點焦熱。  
眼睛一睜開，只見Elsa雙手貼在一面巨大的冰牆上，牆的另一邊閃爍著驚人的火焰，撲在冰牆上猛烈灼燒，使得冰牆下緣不斷流出融化的水液。  
  
「唔⋯⋯！」  
Elsa持續吹出強勁的雪，加厚逐漸被火焰削薄的冰牆，與仍在大肆燃燒的烈焰抗衡。  
她甦醒後才沒有多久，又用魔法滅火，又面對暴徒攻擊，一路為了保護我們肯定早已疲勞不堪，現在又得擋住火勢，強行吹出這麼多冰雪，再不阻止她，她很快就會再次倒下！  
  
「Marshall，接著呢？」  
『後門，出去。』  
  
我立刻離開輪椅，確認孩子們都沒事，便將Olaf從椅子上抱下來，說道：「Olaf，推個輪椅你應該會吧！帶她們往那扇門走，我們馬上跟過去！」  
「換我上場了嗎？當然沒問題！」  
Olaf欣喜地繞到椅背後方，抬起手捉著對他來說稍嫌太高的手把，將兩姐妹推向出口。  
我回到Elsa身邊，以盾牌擋住她上身，口氣稍硬地說：「Elsa，我看得出來你快不行了！別忘了今天你已經昏倒過一次，我可不想被你嚇得心臟病發作！數到三，你收下魔法，我們立刻往門外跑！」  
Elsa搖搖頭，還想假裝自己沒事，說道：「我很好，Anna，你先走！等你到門外我立刻跟上！」  
「一。」  
「Anna！出去！這是女王命令！」  
「我才不管呢！二！」  
「什麼！？你怎麼能無視⋯⋯」  
「三！」  
  
我二話不說將她拉走，拼命地往外衝，等我們追上Olaf和兩個小姐妹，奔出醫院來到戶外的瞬間，偌大的火牆循著貨物通道往外炸開！  
  
我們停在十數公尺外喘息，即使隔著這段距離，依然能感受到焚燒的熱氣，好像還身處在火焰之中。  
  
「這樣下去醫院會燒光的，我得把火熄滅⋯⋯」  
Elsa看得憂心，豈知她才跨出兩步，身體一晃，又要往草地上跌去。  
「哇哇！」我一個箭步搶上去扶著她，說道：「你看看你。那種體力活交給消防隊去做就好，你暫時別再用魔法了！」  
Elsa累得無法回話，只好妥協似地點點頭，扶住我才能勉強站穩腳步。  
  
  
  
「Surprise！火焰男孩！」  
  
聽見那聲譏笑，不必猜也知道站在背後的人會是誰。  
我臭著臉回過頭，果不其然，Hans帶著三、四個同夥圍住去路，每個人手裡的槍口都對著我們，我和Elsa趕緊擋住Olaf與兩個小姐妹。  
  
Hans歪嘴笑著，說道：「你怎麼沒待在裡面呢？內心很熱情的Anah王子？哈哈哈哈！」  
  
他與壞朋友們嘻鬧起鬨，這種低劣的嘲笑方式，就連現在的電影對白都不太會出現了，八成都是從兒童節目裡的反派身上學來的可憐伎倆，每次聽都不自禁地想關懷他的心智精神。  
  
「你知道嗎？你應該趁醫院還沒燒光之前，進去搶救精神科，這樣你以後才有機會治癒智能發展障礙的疾病。否則我看等醫院重建好的時候，你已經笨死了。」  
  
我表面鎮定，一如既往地用言語當作武器來羞辱他，心裡卻在想著，該怎麼從這困境中全身而退。  
  
Hans的笑意立刻垮了，瞪著我回嘴：「你說什麼？跟一個揹著美國隊長盾牌到處亂跑的瘋子相比，我簡直是高端份子！」  
  
對呀，怎麼現在才驚覺，我的嘴巴就是我的武器！  
我只需要出一張嘴，強大的後援自然會知道該怎麼幫我。  
  
「有多高？膝蓋那麼高嗎？跟你比起來，我都進化成宇宙份子了呢！平常不讀書沒有關係，但還是要看看電視、長長見識。」我敲敲背後的盾牌，說：「新聞一直在重播，揹著美國隊長盾牌到處亂跑的瘋子，現在可是拯救小鎮的超級英雄呢！不用太羨慕我了，我會害羞。」  
「愚蠢的臭婊子！你再說一句試試看！」  
  
Hans舉起槍作勢要攻擊，我感覺到Elsa捏緊我的袖管，但就賭在這一瞬間，只要能讓他們鬆懈的話⋯⋯  
  
「你要我說，那我就說囉？」我裝出一副自己很懂的得意模樣，學著Hans那臉欠揍的神情，張開右手掌心對著他們，大聲地說：「手機，鎖定！」  
  
果然，他們一個個都愣了滿眼，活像看見漫畫博覽會裡，那些腦袋長在二次元的國中生。  
每個傢伙望著我的眼神，真是令人難忘地露骨，然後他們彼此交換視線時，笑得又是拍手又是捧腹。  
  
嗶嗶！嗶嗶！嗶嗶！嗶嗶！  
  
幾個清楚的電子音傳入在場所有人耳中，他們的笑聲漸漸淡去，臉色從戲謔變成困惑，再接著慢慢起疑，愣在原地面面相覷。  
  
我悄悄勾起嘴角，繼續說道：「自動炸毀程式，安裝。」  
  
嘟——！嘟——！嘟——！  
  
防災預警系統那令人毛骨悚然、午夜夢迴的不和諧音，開始瘋狂大作。  
即使隔著數公尺距離，我也能聽見他們的手機在不斷震動，此時還響起了機械感十足的冰冷人工語音。  
  
『自動炸毀程序，安裝中。警告！警告！請儘速遠離通訊裝置。自動炸毀程序啟動中！警告！警告！』  
  
此起彼落的系統語音，像是在詠唱著21世紀的巫術咒語，搭載黑科技的魔法立即奏效。  
這些匪類察覺狀況有異，已經顧不得用槍械牽制我們，一個一個都開始動搖。  
  
Hans向兩旁同伴瞪去，有點失了面子似地罵道：「你們、你們別聽那個婊子的話！她只是唬弄人的，別、別被她騙了！」  
其中一個嘍囉明顯已經相信，自己幾秒後會炸成碎片，連忙從口袋裡撈出手機，驚惶地叫道：「但是我的手機在發燙啊！好像真的過熱⋯⋯」  
  
嘟——！嘟——！嘟——！  
  
『警告！請立即疏散！自動炸毀倒數。10⋯9⋯8⋯7⋯⋯』  
  
像是要徹底擊垮他們脆弱的心智，電子語音毫無情緒的聲線，將惡黨們的情緒推向崩潰邊緣。  
餘下幾人同時拿出手機確認，鮮紅的螢幕上，閃爍著繪有驚嘆號的黃色警示標誌，正中央還有斗大的數字在繼續倒數，眾人紛紛嚇得將手機扔在地上，分頭往市街遁逃。  
  
「喂！你們幹什麼？給我回來！」  
  
Hans沒來得及追上去，那些街頭混混便溜得不見蹤影，只留下幾支倒數完畢，螢幕閃著「打我啊，笨蛋！」字樣的手機。  
  
「哇！Anna真的會魔法嗎？」  
Olaf歪著嘴小聲地問Elsa，但她只是伸起指頭壓在唇上，要他別說話。  
  
「媽的！你竟敢耍我！？」Hans被我們目睹窘態肯定十分不悅，少了跟他一起為非作歹的嘍囉，現在只能像隻喪家犬似地高聲咆哮：「剛才那是怎麼回事！？你偷偷動了什麼手腳？」  
  
下一步該怎麼辦？  
雖然敵人只剩Hans一個，但我方戰力最高的Elsa，被我下了魔法禁止令，現在我們的反擊能力可說是零。  
我自己無所謂，但我可不能讓他傷害Elsa，甚至是無辜的小姐妹。  
再一下子，只要再多拖延一會就好。  
  
「我什麼也沒做啊。」我聳聳肩，「倒是你，學別人拿什麼槍？那可不是玩具。」  
  
Hans雙腳不斷蠢動，就像尿急找不到廁所，一直焦慮地左右踱步，想必是沒預料到得靠自己解決。  
我擔心他太過緊張，會失手打傷Elsa，將她更往身後拉退一些。  
  
Hans喝道：「你應該知道我想要什麼才對，把東西交出來！」  
  
他從口袋裡掏出我那支失蹤的手機，狠狠把它砸在我腳邊。  
  
「嘿！瞧你幹了什麼好事！保固期已經過了，而且我還沒付清呢，混蛋！」  
「閉嘴！記憶卡呢？被你藏到哪裡去了？」  
  
我吊著雙眼瞪他，緊咬著牙關一語不發。  
  
Hans不耐煩地叫著：「快說！不然我就在你身上打洞！」  
「是你自己叫我閉嘴的！」  
「廢話少說！東西到底在哪裡？」  
  
我雙手交在胸前，嘆了口氣，問道：「Hans，你到底想怎麼樣？」  
Hans視線向Elsa一瞟，臭著臉說：「你死，或者她死。我不能讓你帶冰雪女王回去！」  
  
回去？回去哪裡？過去的Arendelle嗎？  
  
我邊思考邊繼續問：「所以你確實知道Elsa是誰嘛。我們死對你有什麼好處？還是我該問，如果Elsa回到Arendelle，你就會遭殃？」  
  
Bingo！  
看他那副僵硬的神情，顯然是被我說中了。  
  
「你在水晶球餐廳想先殺了我，是因為你還不敢肯定Elsa就是那個失蹤的女王。看到新聞播出她拯救民眾的消息，讓你真正確定她的身份，才會計劃攻擊醫院吧。我猜，Hancer Westergaard對他的子孫下令，狙殺可能出現在未來時空的Queen Elsa，並阻止她回到Arendelle。因為謀朝篡位的Hancer，百分之百會被判死刑，如果他死了，歷史將會改變，那麼Westergaard家將可能斷後，而你連存在都會瞬間蒸發。我說對了吧？」  
  
Hans上前一步，臉孔猙獰地瞪著我，槍口直指著我的鼻子。  
  
「你知道太多了，火焰騎士！」  
  
就在Hans作勢開槍以前，兩道極強的光線打在他身上，使他反射似地抬起手遮住雙眼，從指間的縫隙窺看。  
  
一輛銀白色的廂型車，不知何時靜悄悄地來到我們身邊，亮著刺眼白光的車頭燈，就像索敵的探照燈聚焦在Hans身上。  
  
Hans鄙夷地瞪著漆黑的擋風玻璃，舉槍指著駕駛座，叫囂道：「湊什麼熱鬧？給我他媽的滾開！」  
  
正當Hans想上前找碴時，廂型車車頭突然傳出齒輪作動的聲響，只見保險桿底下露出一排黑色槍口。  
車廂後門自動敞開，兩支機械手臂伸出來，一左一右固定在車身兩側，分別吊掛著看起來火力強大的旋轉機槍。槍口底下的紅外線瞄準器，分別指向Hans的腦袋和肚子。  
  
Hans手裡的槍掉在地面，他腿軟地向後跌坐，剛才翹到天上去的鼻子，現在掛著兩條鼻涕，腳下一邊無力地踢著，一邊往後退離武裝廂型車。  
  
這時，引擎開始運作，旋轉機槍的履帶加速轉動。  
  
噠噠噠噠噠噠噠噠！  
  
旋轉機槍和車子底盤下的槍口閃著火花，發出震耳欲聾的開砲聲。  
Hans雙手抱著頭部，驚叫著縮成一團，絲毫沒那個心力注意到，根本沒有半顆子彈飛出槍管。  
  
車廂側門悄悄滑開，我立刻攙扶著Elsa，將她和Olaf以及兩個小姐妹一併帶上車。  
  
「Anna，這是怎麼回事？」Elsa掃視著車內，望向駕駛座上的身影，又問：「他是誰？」  
「哈哈！Marshmallow，我的天才駭客英雄！YES！」  
  
我用力拍拍前面那個透過後視鏡偷看Elsa的大塊頭，他只是害羞地躲開視線，接著換檔倒車，留下模樣狼狽又不明究理的Hans，載著我們繞上另一條路離開醫院。  
同時有幾輛警車正在向Hans靠近，想必他這回是插翅難飛了！  
  
  
  
「Marshall，你什麼時候做好這輛偽裝甲車的？那兩隻機械手臂和機槍太帥了！真是不夠義氣，居然沒先告訴我！」  
  
我靠在駕駛座椅背後，興奮地參觀他的全新戰車，這可比他那台擁擠的警車還要酷炫得多！  
  
Marshall邊開車邊說：「我們，吵架。Anna，想交男友，我，不開心，不告訴你。」  
「等等，什麼男友？」  
Elsa原本正靠著椅背休息，聽見Marshall的話便猛然挺起上身，擠過來瞪著我，視線往Marshall背後一掃，追問：「這位到底是誰？而且什麼男友？」  
「等一下，陛下。這裡有孩子，她們穿得不夠暖和，可別凍著人家！」  
我甩了Marshall的手臂一掌，抱怨道：「虧我還說你是英雄！平常話都很少，挑這什麼時間多嘴！」  
「Sorry⋯⋯。」  
Marshall是老實道歉了，然而Elsa還沒打算就此放過我，豎著眉頭追問：「所以這位Marshall是你男友？」  
「當然不是！他是我最好的朋友。記得嗎？每週三晚上的遊戲之夜！他就是和我一塊打Game的好夥伴啊！」我忙著解釋：「而且我的真心都獻給你了，陛下！你都沒看到嗎？它就這樣每分每秒砰砰砰砰，對著你發射愛心呢！難道你沒有覺得，被這麼多愛心打到頭很痛嗎？」  
Elsa盯著我瞧了一會，鼓著腮幫子倒回椅背，抱著雙臂撇開臉，說道：「我頭是很痛沒錯，因為你就喜歡這樣胡言亂語消遣我。我才不相信你，你欠我巧克力。」  
  
怎麼此情此景似曾相識？  
好像又回到海洋樂園，一路跟她吵嘴的感覺。  
經過病房裡的意外小插曲之後，我以為我們發展得還算順利，怎麼會這樣？  
  
我拭乾心中的眼淚，安慰自己。  
Anna，至少Elsa會生氣表示她很介意，這是好的方向啊！  
說不定你還有機會！  
  
當我悻悻然地將視線轉回前方時，卻又對上兩雙譴責的目光。  
「Anna，bad。」  
Marshall一如既往地用低沈的聲線，很嚴肅地吐槽我。  
「Anna，very bad！你也欠我一個鼻子！」  
Olaf伸出細小的拳頭，和Marshall擊拳，一副彼此相互理解的模樣。  
  
我瞧了瞧他們，又瞧了瞧Elsa，不是滋味地縮去角落，哀怨地叨唸：「算了啊，反正每次都沒有人跟我一國。明明就是壽星，還這麼沒有人權⋯⋯。Marshall，你在前面的垃圾場停車，讓我衣錦還鄉。」  
  
正當我想著要不要乾脆跳車好了，只聽見後方傳來格格笑聲。  
一個細小的力量扶在我肩上，我將落寞的視線投向背後，金髮女孩的小手正搭著我，她衝著我笑了笑，而不知何時已經醒了的紅髮女孩，臉上雖然戴著氧氣罩，卻也十分欣喜似的。  
  
金髮女孩笑得很甜美，說道：「不要難過，我們跟你一國。謝謝你剛才英勇地站出來，替我們嚇跑壞人。」  
  
天喔⋯⋯多麼貼心的孩子啊！  
  
我撥撥她的頭髮，向紅髮女孩打聲招呼，說道：「嘿，小太陽，你醒啦！我叫做Anna。」  
紅髮女孩倚靠著姊姊，剛從昏迷中清醒的她，眼神還有些迷離，但她努力地保持笑容，睜著一雙大眼睛，點頭說道：「我知道你是誰，英勇解救女王的Anah王子！你是我的偶像！我最喜歡你了！」  
豈知金髮女孩聽了居然皺起眉頭，噘著嘴唇向妹妹抗議：「Delta！你不是說你最喜歡Elsa女王嗎？我們明明說好Anah王子是我的⋯⋯。」她似乎還在擔心妹妹的傷勢，雖然不滿，卻還是緊緊擁著妹妹，說話也不敢太大聲似的。  
「但是Anah王子愛的是Elsa女王啊！你要是把王子搶走，女王會傷心的。⋯⋯嗯？不過等我長大變成Anah王子之後，Elsa女王就可以跟我結婚了！好吧，那現在Anah王子讓給你。」  
  
聽著她們的童言童語，我的心情又好了起來，向後趴在椅背上，一同加入她們的話題，說道：「真的嗎？你捨得把姊姊讓給我？」  
我牽起金髮女孩的手，輕輕吻了她的手背，看見她倒吸一口氣，小小的臉頰立刻變成粉紅色的。  
「美麗的小公主，可以請問你叫什麼名字嗎？」  
金髮女孩有些出神地看著手背，大概在想像自己身穿澎裙，在舞會裡被王子搭訕的景象吧，害羞地回應：「我⋯⋯我叫Lincoln。」  
我幫她重新戴好藍色的髮箍，抹去小臉上的污漬，說道：「噢，來自未知王國的Lincoln公主，你真是可愛死了！要不要當我的女友啊？」  
沒想到Lincoln真的點了點頭，Delta便雙手叉腰，瞪著我說：「你怎麼可以拋棄Elsa女王呢？」  
我故意裝出一副哭臉，說道：「我才是被拋棄的，好嗎？你剛剛也看到了吧？不用等你長大了，Delta，我現在就把Elsa女王讓給你，誰叫她都不懂得我有多愛她，只想著要吃巧克力。你記得要長壯一點，不然我怕你以後抱不動她！噢嗚！」  
  
我才不會偷偷爆料，一國女王居然趁機用腳踢我。  
  
Delta心情轉換得比4G網路更快，她立馬挺起上身，興奮地問：「Lincoln，那我可以邀請Elsa女王一起去看極光嗎？」  
「極光？」  
Elsa轉過頭來，知道要適時攻擊到處捻花惹草的騎士，想必是一直偷偷在關注我和女孩們的對話。  
她學著我的模樣，趴在椅背上憐惜地看著她們，問道：「有極光可以欣賞嗎？」  
Delta看見Elsa時，眼睛綻放了無比崇拜的光芒，興高采烈地不斷點頭，說道：「氣象預報說這幾天可能會出現極光！我喜歡看極光，爸爸媽媽經常帶我們上山去露營，一起躺在草地上看極光。」  
Lincoln雖然年紀小，但看起來已經很成熟懂事，此時聽見妹妹提起雙親，便露出一副擔憂的神色，低聲說道：「不知道爸爸媽媽在哪裡，希望他們順利逃出醫院⋯⋯。」  
我輕輕拂過她柔軟的金髮，安慰道：「剛才很可怕吧？我很抱歉害你們被捲入險境之中，但是壞人不見了，而我們會把你們安全送回爸媽身邊的。」  
「我不害怕。」Lincoln說：「我知道你們會保護大家，你們都是我的英雄。謝謝你們，Anah王子，Elsa女王。」  
「謝謝你們！嗚哇！」  
Delta跳了起來，但是她似乎還在頭暈，很快地又跌回Lincoln的懷抱，靦腆地笑了笑，幸好沒有摔傷。  
  
我轉頭望向窗外，發現我們早已離開醫院周圍，反而正在往市區前進。  
「Marshall，你要帶我們去哪裡？」我爬回前座，指著後頭說道：「我們得把女孩們送回去給她們的爸媽，可不是半途看到覺得可愛，所以決定撿來領養啊。」  
「知道，等會。現在，有事，更重要。」  
我不解，問道：「什麼事？」  
Marshall指一指手錶。  
「準時。」

＊

車子駛向一棟⋯⋯或者說一個應該是建築物的建築物。  
  
它就像個沒有圖案和花紋的巨大長方型水泥塊，孤零零地聳立在沒有其他住宅的街區。  
周圍築了一道高聳的圍牆，各處都設置著防護系統和入侵偵測系統，簡直像是電影中才會出現的秘密國防設施。  
  
牆上有幾道窗子，看起來總共有四、五層樓那麼高。  
然而那些窗戶像是被刻意遮蔽似的，比夜空還要漆黑，從外側根本看不進去內部的模樣。  
更奇怪的是，就連入口的大門也不是開在一樓，必須先走上一條鋼製的樓梯，由位在二樓的精密防護門進出。  
  
我對這棟外觀奇特的建物有點印象，小時候和朋友在鎮內各處遊玩探險，大家提過這個被視為鎮上神秘謎團之一的地方。  
沒有人知道裡面是什麼樣子，住著什麼人，為什麼如此戒備森嚴。  
雖然很想一探究竟，但是門口寫著大大的「私人用地，嚴禁擅闖」標語，還架設了像是不用錢的大量監視攝影機在四周，因此至今還沒有誰真的膽敢潛入其中。  
  
Marshall停好車，幫忙扛著沉重的氧氣瓶，帶領抱著Delta的我、Elsa、Olaf，還有捉著我衣襬的Lincoln，進入這棟神秘的建築物。  
通過數道厚重的保全門，我看著像是科幻電影場景，空無一物的細長走廊，好奇地問：「Marshall，這是什麼地方？」  
「家。」他很自然地回答，招手要我們跟著他一塊進去。  
「這是你家？你說這個鎮上十大謎團之一的建築物，是你家？」  
  
我從沒拜訪過Marshall的家，記得很久以前我曾問過他住在哪裡，但他始終沒有告訴我答案，害我一直以為他把學校警衛室當作住家使用。  
  
穿過狹窄的走廊之後，我們進入了看起來像是客廳的地方。  
這裡同樣像是個白色的箱子，牆上什麼都沒有。  
3公尺高的天花板，只有幾排恆溫空調出風口和白光燈。  
在這個空間的正中央，有一張白色雙人沙發座，一張咖啡矮桌，上面擺著一台白色PS4主機。  
前方靠牆的地面立著一台65吋液晶電視，看來他平時都是在這裡和我連線玩遊戲。  
  
Marshall沒有停下腳步，穿過右手邊的短廊，帶著我們來到了另一個截然不同風格的房間。  
少了燈光照明，這個地方大半隱在黑暗之中，眼前的整面牆壁，被一個又一個的分割螢幕佔據。  
每個畫面播放著不同的影像，有的顏色灰白，有的則是彩色，看起來像是許多固定拍攝角度的監視器畫面。  
電視牆底下，則是由好幾台數據機和電腦組成的寬闊工作站。  
  
「這些都是什麼⋯⋯？」Elsa開口探問。  
我同樣看得目不轉睛，依稀認出了幾個螢幕中的街景，有些意外地說：「這些是鎮上的監視器畫面。Marshall是個專業的駭客兼工程師，我只知道他有一套地下監控系統，可以入侵鎮上所有能發送信號的電子設備，但是⋯⋯沒想到是這麼龐大的工作站！」  
「所以Hans和那些同夥的手機，是因為這套系統而產生異狀，不是你真的會魔法？」  
「沒錯，我普通得不能再普通，只是透過無線電來告訴Marshall該做什麼而已。沒想到之前我開玩笑要Marshall開發的整人程式，竟然成為解救我們的關鍵！」  
  
我發現牆邊有一座看起來很舒適的躺椅，便將Delta輕輕放上去，讓她可以好好休息。  
但是這個地方對7歲的孩子而言太過新奇，這個也要碰，那個也想玩。若不是Lincoln緊緊捉住她的手，她可能已經忘記自己還掛著氧氣罩，在這裡滿場狂奔了。  
  
「在水晶球餐廳還有醫院裡幫助我們的人，都是他？」Elsa訝異地看著沉默的大塊頭朋友。  
我點點頭，驕傲地說明：「嗯哼！Marshall可是最強的後盾呢！也是我從小到大的好夥伴！」  
  
Marshall顯得有些害羞，摳一摳腦袋，木訥地表達他對於稱讚的喜悅，看樣子他很喜歡Elsa呢。  
雖然我知道Elsa就像是顆恆星自走砲，走到哪裡都要釋放超強引力，迷暈一大票男女老少，但是Marshall通常很少對誰的反應這麼明顯，這樣看著還挺可愛的。  
  
像是要證明他這個夥伴有棒，Marshall走到工作台邊摸了幾下鍵盤。  
電視牆的小螢幕們，此時合併成一個巨大畫面，展示著我在病房中把Elsa壓在牆邊，企圖親吻她的瞬間。  
  
「哇啊啊啊！」  
我盛大地噴出口水，而Elsa則紅著臉跑過去，張開雙臂跳啊跳的，試著用身體將斗大的照片擋住。  
Lincoln小姊姊立馬用手遮住妹妹的雙目，自己倒是睜大眼睛看得滿臉嚮往。  
「噢！天啊！」Olaf拔起自己的頭，興奮地到處亂跳，問道：「你們親嘴了嗎？我怎麼都不知道！」  
「我⋯⋯她、呃⋯⋯」  
  
我不知該怎麼解釋，而Marshall臉上倒是帶著些微笑意，又在低頭敲打鍵盤。  
  
 _『唉⋯⋯Anna還是沒消沒息的。』_  
  
喇叭放出了音訊，大家抬頭看去電視牆上，我和Elsa的疑似接吻照已經不見了，現在正在播放一段影片，與剛才的照片是相同視角。  
  
畫面裡的場景，應該是在還沒發生火災前的醫院病房中。  
Ariel站在病房走道中央直盯著手機，Belle倚在沙發邊，Elsa則坐臥在病床上，手裡也拿著手機，低著頭像是在發呆。  
 _『她的手機在Olaf那裡，我想她只是沒辦法聯絡我們而已。』_ Belle說。  
 _『但她總是可以借個電話吧？』_  
 _『會不會還在忙？警察做筆錄總是花很多時間。而且我不覺得她記得你的號碼。』_  
 _『可是Elsa用的是Anna的舊號碼，她總不可能忘記吧！Elsa，Anna沒有打電話給你嗎？』_  
 _『⋯⋯沒有。』_  
  
「啊！」Elsa看見畫面似乎想起了什麼，突然驚呼一聲，快步跑向我，用力摀住我的耳朵，想把我的視線轉開，焦慮地說：「不准看！也不准聽！」  
「什麼、什麼？我錯過了什麼？」  
這下子換我超有興趣了，我忙著撥開她的手，一邊閃避她試圖遮住畫面的身體，繼續觀看影片。  
  
 _『這傢伙真是糟糕透頂！丟下女友一個人在醫院，不知道消失到哪去，連報備一聲都不會。回頭我要好好教訓她！』_  
 _『⋯⋯Anna原來有女友嗎？』_  
 _『嗯？就是你啊，Elsa。』_  
 _『什麼！？不、不是！你誤會了！我們不是、呃⋯⋯！』_  
 _『沒關係，Elsa，不用幫Annabear說話。她別以為自己撩到一個女王當女友就可以囂張，居然連自己生日都不告訴女友，根本就⋯⋯』_  
 _『Ariel！噓！！』_ Belle從沙發上跳起來，狠狠打了Ariel一把。  
  
哼⋯⋯我就知道是她說溜嘴的！  
  
「Anna，你還看！！女王命令都不聽了嗎！？」  
「噢嗚嗚！Elsa、痛啊！住手！」  
  
 _『什麼？Anna的生日？今天！？』_  
 _『噢，糟了⋯⋯。』_  
 _『她怎麼沒告訴我？我今天⋯⋯今天⋯⋯噢，Elsa Arendelle，我真不敢相信你這個討厭鬼！』  
_ Elsa邊叨唸邊急著輸入訊息，明知我沒將手機帶在身邊，卻還是撥了電話，反覆幾次之後，她開始焦慮了。  
 _『呃⋯Elsa，冷靜下來好嗎？』_  
 _『我真是個笨蛋！』_  
 _『Elsa，雪、下雪了！』_  
 _『Ariel，快幫忙想辦法，把Anna立刻叫過來！』_  
  
畫面結束在一片混亂之中，三個慌張的女人都在忙著打電話，兩個怕被冷死，一個則是差點把人家冷死，而我總算知道，我不在病房時究竟發生了什麼事。  
  
Elsa知道來不及阻止我欣賞她美麗的吹雪，只是多打了我幾下，臉已經紅得快要腦充血似的。  
「你這個不聽女王命令的⋯⋯笨瓜！」  
我愣著眼望向羞恥到快哭出來的Arendelle女王，心裡卻很欠揍地覺得，人生第一次差點在被罵的時候噴鼻血。  
「Marshall，剛才的照片和那段影片記得幫我備份起來，我要看500遍！」  
「Anna，你⋯⋯！嗚⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa終究是忍不住使用魔法，抬起手造出雪球砸在我臉上，作勢要再敲我幾拳。  
或許是情緒一下子高漲起來吧，她一動起身體，又開始搖搖欲墜了。  
  
我立馬扶住她，任由她無力地搥打腦殼，說道：「好、好，是我錯了，是我不對！等你體力養好了，愛怎麼攻擊我都行。但是現在先別操勞了，陛下。」  
  
  
  
然而我們不是來這裡笑鬧的，Marshall讓兩個小姐妹在這裡休息，接著要我帶上Elsa前往下一個地方。  
  
走道不長，很快地就來到了盡頭。  
Marshall使用遙控器對著頭頂某處按壓，嗶嗶兩聲，牆面向旁滑開，又露出另一個未知的空間。  
  
「Marshall，這真的是你家嗎？高科技就不說了，簡直像個迷宮一樣！你到底住在一個什麼東西裡面啊？」  
  
我邊驚嘆，邊環顧這個更加寬闊的空間。  
一道樓梯往下延伸，天花板距離我們約有十多公尺高，左右兩側仍是空空的白牆，但正前方卻是整片高聳的壁面造景。  
寬大的橘黃色圓形鐘面鎮在中央，上頭刻畫著Rosemaling的窗花圖騰，以羅馬數字刻寫著時間。  
巨大的秒針走動時，齒輪發出了鬧耳的滴答聲，噠噠噠的回音，不斷縈繞在空曠的室內，時間是10點35分。  
看起來頗有歷史的鐘面，被包覆在刻有整齊紋路的木鑲板後方，底下有兩道窄小的木門。  
小的那扇門，似乎是給布穀鐘人偶探出頭的地方，另一扇則是讓人通行的出入口。  
兩扇門前又各有一條刻花的彩繪木柱，支撐著突出牆面的屋簷。  
屋簷底下不是白色水泥牆壁，而是由紅磚頭和木條交互堆砌而成。  
  
除了那座大鐘以外，這裡就像是個小型展覽室，排列著一根根展示柱，上頭放著各式各樣的東西，種類繁多，但卻沒有半張說明字卡，感覺像是依主人的喜好任意擺放。  
  
這裡沒有能讓人歇腳的地方，我只好讓Elsa坐在樓梯上休息，接著開始參觀這個地方。  
  
「哇，這不是手搖充電式的復古軍用手機嗎？Marshall，你到底都是從哪裡找來這些東西？」  
  
我拿起這個包著綠色塑膠殼，看起來像舊式掌上型遊戲機，造型略顯簡陋的軍用手機。  
厚實的機身側邊有一個卡榫，收著用來手動充電的轉盤手把。  
螢幕上顯示著充電完成的字樣，而我驚訝地發現，這東西的螢幕居然是彩色的，甚至安裝了時下流行的通訊軟體和網頁瀏覽器！  
  
「駭客真恐怖，連這種改造都辦得到！」  
  
我把它拿在手上把玩，手癢地拉開轉盤搖了幾圈，一邊在展示品之間閒晃。  
  
「這是⋯⋯Oaken？」  
  
我在一個深色木製相框前駐足，褪色的老舊照片中有兩個男人正在握手，共同捧著一張像是獎狀的紙張。  
左邊淺色頭髮的男人有著一個大鼻子，方正的下巴，和過多的肌肉。身上穿著奇怪的深灰色皮襖，看起來不太像這個時代的衣著。  
右邊的則是黑心商人Oaken，他總是帶著那張一號笑容，喜滋滋的，看起來像達成了什麼利潤高的好生意。  
  
難道Marshall和Oaken的交情不錯嗎？  
那為什麼照片中沒有他呢？  
這個金髮肌肉男又是誰？  
真是奇怪了。  
  
「等等⋯⋯那不會是我以為的東西吧？」  
  
我瞥見某根柱子上陳列了醒目的東西，立刻貼過去端詳。  
  
和其他頗有歷史的物品相比，這是唯一一個超現代科技的存在。  
一隻噴著鮮豔紅漆的裝甲手臂，靜靜躺在展示台上。  
可動式手指關節，每一段都覆蓋著金屬。手掌心的圓孔鑲嵌著LED燈，手背是一片加厚隆起的甲殼，底下藏著能發出雷射光線的燈泡。將手臂內側的小小按鈕壓下去，就能使得手臂部分的裝甲彈起，露出隱身於下方，泛著藍光的飛彈發射器。  
  
「鋼鐵人的馬克7號手甲！」  
  
我看得目不轉睛，忍不住伸手把它拿起來把玩，重量比我想像中的輕巧，手臂的曲線卻比電影裡所見的細瘦許多。  
我玩心一起，試著將它套在右手上，沒想到長度與尺寸，竟然和我的手臂驚人吻合，簡直像是特別為我打造的臂甲！  
  
「這真是太酷了！」  
  
雖然得靠手動操作那些小機關，武器也都是裝飾用的道具，動都不能動，但卻足夠讓我玩上好一會。  
  
「居然還有指頭打火機！？這是什麼神奇的東西！」  
  
Marshall是鋼鐵人的粉絲，說不定他是透過秘密管道取得這個特仕品。  
但是⋯⋯Marshall是個介於壯和胖之間的大塊頭，他光是手臂就比我的大腿還要粗，這支臂甲顯然不符合他的身型啊。  
  
「嘿，Marshall！這個就真的太過分了！你怎麼有這種好東西又不告訴我？」  
  
我回頭想找一點也不懂得分享的好夥伴興師問罪，然而卻沒看見Marshall那個巨大的身影，甚至連我們剛才進來的入口也悄悄消失。  
  
「什麼⋯⋯？」  
  
我趕緊跑上階梯，伸手到處拍打著牆面，但是這塊原本應該是門的地方，卻變回堅硬的牆壁，絲毫紋風不動。  
  
我抬頭四處張望，看見一支架在牆上的監視器，立刻對著鏡頭說道：「Marshall，我知道你在看著這裡，這不好玩！你得放我們出去！」  
接著室內忽然響起透過麥克風說話的聲音：『抱歉，我，必須，做。你，必須，準時。』  
「我知道你最討厭我遲到，但是『準時』指的到底是什麼意思？Marshall，這裡不是你家對吧？這是什麼地方？我需要一個解釋！」  
『All. Hail. The Queen.』  
他低沉地唸出最後一句話，突然間令我寒毛直豎。  
  
我記得，就在我遇見Elsa的那一天，Marshall載我們回家的路上，他說過一模一樣的話。  
  
「你早就知道Elsa是誰了，對吧？」  
  
我一邊推敲，假定Marshall比我更早就知道Elsa的身份，或者甚至知道「Arendelle的女王將會穿越時空來到現代」這件事，那他肯定也與那段歷史脫不了關係。  
  
「Marshall，你是什麼人？」  
  
然而他不再有任何回應，連麥克風的雜音都消失了。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯」  
Elsa扶著階梯把手想要站起身，我發現她仍舊臉色泛紅，看起來渾身無力的，立刻下去攙扶著她。  
「嘿，你不舒服的話就別走動了，乖乖在這裡休息，我會想辦法把我們從這裡弄出去。」  
她搖搖頭，手指著大鐘，聲音飄忽地說：「那面大鐘⋯⋯如果我沒想錯，這就是我們始終找不到時間精靈的原因。」  
「這該不會就是你說的⋯⋯那座鐘塔吧？」  
「我們討論過Arendelle整體地勢低於Reindeer Town的問題，這座鐘塔只剩下塔頂露出地表是很合理的事情。」  
「也就是說，這間屋子是包圍住一座鐘樓建造而成。或者該說，這間屋子根本不是屋子，是為了把鐘樓藏起來而建造的大箱子！」  
Elsa點點頭，又說：「問題就在，是誰把它藏起來的？原因又是什麼？」  
  
我看著那面大鐘，思索著Marshall的話。  
  
這個地方，就像個警備嚴密的碉堡。  
Marshall精通駭客技巧，把龐大的數據機建立在這裡，透析整個Reindeer Town，是為了隨時隨地監控這個地方。  
就如Elsa所說，為什麼我們始終找不到時間精靈，理由或許就是因為這些古物被好好地隱藏起來，我們找不到它，但Elsa的敵人一樣找不到它。  
意即是說，Marshall是在保護這些事物。  
  
「『All hail the Queen.』，我明白了！難怪Marshall一心向著你，他是在保護你！可是，『準時』又是什麼意思？到底要準時做什麼？」  
「Anna，等等⋯⋯。我想看看那個東西。」  
  
Elsa指著其中一個展示台，我扶她過去細看，瞧她的模樣，像是見到了什麼不可置信的東西。  
台上擺放著一塊圓形的銀灰色勳章，中央有著一個冰晶形狀的浮雕。  
  
「這面勳章怎麼了嗎？」我問。  
Elsa拉起扣環上那條墨綠與深紫相間的背帶，將勳章提起來放在掌心。  
「這是Arendelle王家認證，鑿冰大師暨御用運冰官的獎牌！這裡怎麼會有這個東西？」  
「你說過冰塊是Arendelle很重要的資源之一，況且採冰人在過去應該很常見才對，難道這是很稀有的東西嗎？」  
「採冰人在Arendelle是很常見，但是皇家運冰官卻不多。能夠被認證為鑿冰大師的採冰人，都是當中技術特別純熟的⋯⋯通常啦。」Elsa聳聳肩，「我曾經頒發出一面鑿冰大師獎牌，但是因為對方技藝還不很純熟，卻是我唯一的朋友。我想給他一個穩定的工作，所以特別請工匠在獎牌背後刻上他的名字，以證明這真的是頒給他的獎章，而⋯⋯這塊獎牌背面就有著他的名字，Kristoff。」  
我想了想，說道：「如果Marshall不是碰巧蒐集到這個東西，就是他和這個Kristoff有某種關連？」  
「關連⋯⋯」Elsa兀自思考了一會，又問：「Anna，你剛才想說什麼？」  
「關於Marshall說的『準時』⋯⋯」  
  
「噢！你們快看！這個小傢伙真可愛！」  
  
嗯？  
  
我和Elsa同時一愣，轉頭向大鐘的方向看去。  
我們天真無邪又總是神出鬼沒的小雪人，正在展示台之間來回穿梭，他似乎抱著什麼東西在懷中，此時正歪著頭用臉頰磨蹭它。  
  
「Olaf？」我眨眨眼，問道：「他什麼時候進來的？」  
Elsa忽然拉著我的手，指著少了鼻子的Olaf，慢慢地說：「Anna，他手裡的難道是⋯⋯？」  
  
我也正盯著Olaf的新玩具，總覺得似乎在哪裡見過那個東西。  
  
在Olaf懷中，有個掌心大小的圓形時鐘，整體呈現耀眼的金色。  
底下兩根短小的支架像是具有生命，正在半空中亂踢，左右兩側調校指針的插栓，緊緊抓在Olaf的樹枝手上，好像深怕會摔下來似的。  
指著4、6和8的指針像是它的鬍鬚，而鐘面上有一雙無辜眼睛，正在慌張地到處張望。  
圓滾滾的可愛模樣，就和石精Brock的魔法書中，那生動的插圖一模一樣。  
  
「「時間精靈！」」  
  
小金鐘像是聽見自己被呼喚，頭上的兩顆鈴鐺開始叮叮作響，接著他伸手拔起自己的一根鬍鬚。  
同時Olaf的腳下，突然張開一片由線條和幾何圖形組合而成的光陣。  
  
我張著嘴呆望那幾乎將整個空間染成金色，並且越來越強的光線。  
即使看過無數次Elsa的冰雪魔法，一旦這種常理和科學無法解釋的現象出現在眼前，依舊讓我看得目不轉睛。  
  
「時間魔法！我記得那個魔法陣，和我在城堡裡見過的一模一樣！」Elsa困惑地低頭看著自己的手，問道：「但是時間魔法怎麼會自己發生作用？我沒有使用魔法啊！」  
「如果我說，Olaf是從你的魔法當中誕生，所以他的存在本身，就是一種魔法的話呢⋯⋯？」  
  
我們在彼此的視線中相互瞭然，不需要誰先開口，我們同時邁開步伐朝向Olaf急奔而去！  
  
「Olaf！跑過來！快點！」  
  
我一邊向小夥伴大喊，一邊回頭拉緊落後我半個身體的Elsa，施力將她的腳步帶起，與我並行。  
  
「噢，怎麼回事？好刺眼！」  
  
金光已經逐漸轉為白芒，我幾乎快要看不見還傻傻站在魔法陣裡的Olaf。  
  
「Elsa，快跳！」  
  
此時我顧不上Elsa的身體狀況了，這可是她能回家的唯一一張車票！  
我張開臂彎抱穩了她，奮力往光陣中一撲！  
  
  
  
碰！  
  
一聲撞擊響傳來，同時我只感覺腦袋一陣劇痛，像是狠狠地撞上了堅硬的東西，隨之而來的，是嗡嗡作大的耳鳴。  
  
「嗚嗚⋯⋯！」  
  
我猜我是躺在地上，但腦袋天旋地轉的，根本分不清上下左右，雖然想抱著頭到處翻滾，但卻覺得身上壓著許多重量，手腳完全動彈不得。  
  
呼嚕、呼嚕、呼嚕！  
  
耳邊有著低沈的呼吸聲，聽起來像是某種動物。  
我嘴上則忽然有濕濕軟軟的東西貼過來，溫熱的氣息吐在我臉頰邊，同時也飄著不太舒服的氣味。  
  
「Anna！噢，快住手！嘿，快從她身上走開！」  
  
我聽見Elsa的聲音時，臉上那生暖的觸感不見了，只覺得整張臉濕濕黏黏的。  
我睜開眼睛，還沒反應過來，接著突然有個東西闖入我的視線，用力踩過我的臉，那堅硬的腳踢上我的額角，疼痛使我瞬間清醒。  
  
「噢嗚！？」  
  
身上的重量不見了，我立馬坐起來，視線追著肇事逃逸的犯人，竟看到一個黏著粗短尾巴的粉紅色屁股飛快跑開。  
那生物似乎自知做了虧心事，消失前還回頭看了過來。  
也就在這個瞬間我崩潰地發現，我被一隻長著獠牙的豬給吻了滿嘴！  
  
「Wait，WHAT！？」我趕緊捉著袖管，將臉上的豬口水抹乾淨，「噁！豬！居然是隻豬！一隻豬強吻我就算了，居然踐踏我的臉！？」  
  
我站起來氣憤地跳腳，然而我的腳跟卻忽然踩空，整個人失去平衡，往後搖搖欲墜時，卻瞥見我身後沒有半寸地面。  
  
「哇啊！Fu⋯⋯！」  
  
我差點尖聲罵出髒話，雙手在空中亂抓時，手腕被一股力量牢牢捉住，身體被拉了回去，立刻腿軟地癱坐在牆邊。  
  
「Anna！天啊，你還好嗎？」  
  
我還搞不清楚狀況，只見Elsa彎身扶著我的肩膀，一臉疲倦卻又憂心的模樣。  
  
「除了差點撞破腦袋，又被豬索吻，還險些把心臟吐出嘴巴之外，我是沒什麼大礙⋯⋯。」  
  
我摸摸頭頂撞傷的地方，雖然不至於流血，但似乎也腫了起來。  
  
我驚魂未定，坐著平撫急到失控的心跳，一邊試圖釐清現在的情況。  
  
我眼前仍是那面大鐘，Elsa正從口袋掏出衛生紙替我擦臉，Olaf的肢體在混亂中錯了位置，他正一邊喃喃唸著自己變形了，一邊拔起自己的手和屁股，進行自我修復。  
「完成！我又是我了！」Olaf總算把自己的身體組裝完畢，走來我們身邊四處看看，問：「剛才那個金色的小可愛呢？哪裡去了？」  
「小可愛？」我聽著一愣，驚覺自己好像忽略了一件相當重要的事情，驚叫道：「啊，時間精靈！」  
我趕緊站起來，轉過身看去四周，問道：「我們在哪裡？」  
  
唐突地一陣夜風吹拂而至，Elsa壓住飛舞的頭髮，一邊扶著地面站起身，似乎在看著我背後的景物。  
我隨著她平視而去，眼前只有深夜的天空，隱約好像能夠看見模糊的連綿山影。  
然而稍微把視線往下移動，一片寧靜的市街像地毯一樣鋪在腳下，成串的石牆、石瓦拉出整齊的道路，住家窗邊透出零星的昏黃燈火，襯托著瓦片的深藍光澤。  
再往左看，像是碼頭的港邊，延伸出一道細長的石橋，橋的另一端被方正高聳的城牆包圍，圈住其中雄偉的城堡。  
城堡最高的塔尖指向天際，那股氣勢顯現出與其他建築的絕大區別。  
  
Elsa盯著遠方的城堡，目光從困惑漸漸變為明瞭，眼眶立刻盈滿淚水，緊抓住我的手，激動地說：「我們、我們回來了！這是Arendelle！」她欣喜地看著我，又哭又笑的，「Anna，我們回到過去了！這裡是Arendelle！那就是城堡，我的家！」  
  
我看著她所指的城堡，還沒有意識到這個事實。  
  
「Wait，WHAT！？這裡是Arendelle⋯⋯所以，我，正在Arendelle？」  
  
我踏踏腳下，因為這實在真實得很不真實，我再三確認了這並不是幻覺，雞皮疙瘩立刻爬滿全身。  
  
「這裡是Arendelle！？」  
「是啊！Anna，你辦到了！你真的帶我回到Arendelle了！」  
  
Elsa感動地掉下淚，大概以為我跟她一樣興奮，張開雙臂開心地抱著我跳啊跳的。  
  
「不過⋯⋯我怎麼也跟你一塊來了？」  
  
這跟我的計畫不一樣啊！  
  
Elsa從我的神色中觀察到了什麼，飛揚的眉梢立刻垮了下來。  
  
「⋯⋯噢。」  
  
我知道她現在懂了。  
  
Elsa扶著額際，愁著眉頭說道：「你⋯⋯你得回到Reindeer Town⋯⋯。時間精靈呢？」  
  
她的視線掃過四周，但是想當然爾，關鍵的時間精靈早已經消失不見了。  
  
我倒是不太驚訝，說道：「我猜，如果我們花了那麼長的時間才找到時間精靈，我想我們暫時是找不到他的⋯⋯。」  
「那怎麼辦？」  
  
Elsa有些用力地拉住我，目光到處亂飄，似乎是急著要替我想辦法。  
我又何嘗不是心亂如麻，但是當務之急是先讓Elsa冷靜下來。  
  
我開始後悔自己為何反應那麼劇烈，盡量隱藏住波動的情緒，輕拍她的手背，緩慢地說：「Elsa，沒關係，現在先別顧慮我。比起讓我回到未來，在這裡你有更要緊的事情得做。我相信我有辦法回得去，但在幫助你把那座城堡和你的國家討回來以前，我哪裡都不去。」  
Elsa憂心地看著我，雖然看起來比剛才鎮定了不少，卻仍舊緊緊蹙著眉，說道：「但是⋯⋯但是我不像你，還能出借自己的居所給我。現在我連棲身之處都沒有，更沒辦法顧及你的起居甚至安危⋯⋯。」  
我笑著說：「陛下多慮了，我是個大女孩，知道怎麼照顧自己。您只管專心對付Hancer那個王八蛋，有什麼忙我一定幫你！」  
「我⋯⋯」Elsa咬著唇，目光略在閃爍，緊握著我的手說道：「Anna，我不知道除了感謝你，還能說些什麼。我現在一無所有，但是我以女王的身份向你保證，等我奪回Arendelle，一定把你為我做的加倍還給你。只是⋯⋯現在Arendelle可能不是它最美好的一面，我只希望你不要討厭這個地方。」  
「那怎麼會！這裡可是傳說中的Arendelle，全世界最美麗的女王所統治的國家！」  
  
我俯瞰著底下這片既陌生又熟悉，不該就此被隱沒在歷史中的國度。  
Arendelle。  
而我跨越了時空，站在這裡，和女王並肩看著她引以為傲的母地。  
  
「Best birthday present ever！！」


	10. 擴散

## X. Outbreak

  
太陽已經升起，天色還沒大亮，路上已經有許多人出門準備工作。  
他們身穿手縫的襯衫、吊帶褲，或者連身裙和遮陽帽，卻不是從口袋掏出車鑰匙，有的人駕著馬車，有的人則得自力拉動木橇，或者走路出門上工。  
石路，石牆，磚瓦，木條。  
由這些元素所組成的街道景象，仍舊讓我無法適應，就像是在看一部身歷其境的D-Box電影，卻有最真實的觸覺。  
  
我從門縫窺看著外頭，無聲無息地闔上門後，退回到鐘塔最底下的台階旁。  
石砌的階梯下，還有個放置雜物的房間，我拉開小木門彎身走進其中。  
  
細瘦的燭台被放置在雜物間角落，微弱火光照亮這個小地方。  
Elsa正縮在一張布簾上頭，以我的制服外套當作枕頭，躺在地面休息。  
她的表情看上去有些痛苦，兩頰像擦了腮紅般粉潤，額頭和頸邊都是薄汗。  
雖說看得令人不捨，然而她頭上卻有個十分滑稽的東西，一直讓我無法專心關懷女王陛下。  
  
「Olaf！誰准你坐在女王頭上了？給我下來。」我趕緊一把將他的大屁股抱起來。  
Olaf咯咯笑著，說道：「Elsa好溫暖！但她可是冰雪女王呢，你說有不有趣？」  
「她是冰雪女王，但也是個人。人會生病是很正常的事情，我可不覺得有趣。」  
「Elsa說她很熱，需要一點冰涼的東西，我可以讓她降溫！」  
「要當個稱職的冰枕，就讓她躺在你肚子上，怎麼會是你坐在她頭上呢？」  
「是我讓他這麼做的。我的頭⋯⋯好像火爐一樣⋯⋯」Elsa微睜著眼，說話聲音既虛弱又乾啞。  
我拿著暫時用來代替水壺的花瓶，扶起Elsa讓她靠著我喝水，說：「我想你可能感冒了。」  
她小口小口地吞下水液，說道：「我從不會感冒。而且⋯⋯我一點都不怕冷。」  
「我知道你不怕冷。但是你聽說過熱感冒嗎？」我邊幫她擦汗邊說：「也有因為過勞而使得免疫力下降致病的例子，我猜你就是這種情況。你又是救災又是救火，用魔法用得太過頭了！」  
  
我摸摸Elsa的額頭，比昨晚還要更燙了些。  
她原本體溫不高，現在居然連我都覺得她像個人體發熱機。  
  
「我想就算問你哪裡有賣感冒藥，你也不知道吧？如果我能拿到葡萄酒，就能幫你做治感冒的偏方了。」  
「酒？酒能治感冒？」  
「當然還是得做些小加工，可不能光只是喝酒而已。」  
Elsa瞧了瞧我，低下頭悶悶不樂地說：「好不容易回到Arendelle，應該是身為女王的我盡心力的時候，沒想到卻又在麻煩你，甚至毀了你的生日，我實在是、嗚！」  
  
我就知道她又要正常發揮，全天下的錯都要攬在自己身上，實在忍不住戳了一下她的額頭，卻又不敢太用力。  
  
「你知道嗎？你確實毀了我的第一個生日願望。」  
Elsa一愣，撐大了眼訝異地看著我，兩隻藍眼睛水汪汪的，一副快要哭出來的樣子，說道：「真的嗎？我怎麼、唔啊！？」  
  
我伸出指頭捏起她的兩邊嘴角，使她眨著圓眼無辜地看著我，一副在問「你這是在做什麼」的模樣。  
  
這個女王怎麼會這麼可愛，真可惡⋯⋯！  
  
「我的第一個願望是，希望Elsa能過得快樂。但你這樣愁眉苦臉的，不就是在跟我作對嗎？」  
  
Elsa想從我手中掙脫，但她病得渾身無力，推在我肩上的手勁，就像剛出生的小貓一樣。被我揉捏的臉頰，無法控制嘴部肌肉，呃呃啊啊地叨唸了一大串。雖然我沒能聽懂半個字，但她肯定又是在說自己不好。  
  
「我聽不懂你在說什麼。我說過，只要有人說你壞話，我就會好好教訓他，就算那個人是你自己也一樣！所以這是給你的懲罰，陛下。」  
「嗚啊咿唔喔喂呃啦咿⋯⋯！喔喂喲喂咿喔唔咿！」  
「很抱歉，我是認真的聽不懂。不過別想我跟你妥協！雖然這裡是你的主場，但是我可沒拿Arendelle居民證，表示你才管不到我！我可是Reindeer Town的傑出好青年！那裡才沒有興趣是把別人頭髮凍成冰柱的女王陛下。」  
  
我得意地扭扭肩膀，八成笑得很可惡。  
而Elsa大概是被病蟲入侵，反應慢了半拍，不知該如何反擊，只是直望著我，連抗議中的雙手都停止下來。  
正當我暗自盤算她會怎麼出招時，Elsa的兩隻眼眶瞬間集滿淚水，像水龍頭一樣嘩啦嘩啦地滑落下來，立馬打濕了她的臉頰。  
  
「噢，不。」  
  
這時我哪敢再笑，立馬放開手，忙著找東西幫她擦眼淚，急得道歉：「對不起，Elsa！是我的錯！我不該趁你生病的時候捉弄你！剛剛只是覺得你很可愛，所以忍不住想惡作劇一下，不是故意惹你生氣！我說得太過火了，對不起！」  
  
我咒罵著自己，但卻連張衛生紙都找不著，只好用手幫她抹去像在洗臉般的眼淚。  
Elsa這回比在醫院裡哭得還傷心，她將額頭抵在我肩上，指尖緊揪著我的T恤，只能不斷抽泣，連話都說不出來。  
我除了不斷道歉賠罪，也沒有別的方法，深怕再多說一句又要激怒她了，只好乖乖閉上嘴巴，一邊輕撫著她的背，一邊試著平息她突來的悲傷。  
偏偏右手上的馬克7號手甲，怎麼也拔不下來，不然我就可以好好地緊抱、不，用臂彎溫柔但有力地包圍著她。  
  
「Anna Flameboyd Anderson⋯⋯」  
「是、是的，陛下？」  
  
雖然鼻音重了點，少了那麼些魄力，但是Elsa極少像這樣喊我的全名，那瞬間仍舊令我心臟一抽。  
  
好，來吧！  
我是咎由自取，要判我怎樣的冰刑都無所謂！  
反正Elsa的冰一點也不可怕！  
  
「⋯⋯你好臭。」  
  
來自Queen of Arendelle的會心一擊！  
勇者Anna的HP無條件強制削減為1，附帶石化屬性，暫停行動3回合。  
  
螢幕上想必閃爍著警告用的紅光，僅存的1滴血，讓勇者虛弱地跪在地面，只能乖乖跪著任由女王宰割。  
  
不只是生理機能停擺，我想我連心理精神都碎了一地。  
被暗戀對象當面說自己很臭，簡直是要逼我去死⋯⋯！  
  
「Anna！？」Elsa注意到我已經翻起了白眼，嚇得收住眼淚，拍拍我的臉頰，焦慮地說：「難道是胸口被子彈衝擊的後遺症嗎？Anna，你聽得見我嗎？」  
  
在夏天裡演了大半個早上的戲，接著陪陛下逛海洋樂園，又到處奔波找人。  
差點被殺就算了，還泡了整身海水和廚餘水，就為了一個雪人和一個小小人。  
接著第二次差點被殺之後，忙著先把心愛的女孩送到醫院，再趕往警局做筆錄，途中被緊急召回女王身邊。  
還沒贏得慰藉的吻，就遇上敵人亂放炸彈，在火中頂著蓮蓬頭一般的灑水器救人，然後第三次差點被殺。  
緊接下來，莫名其妙掉進時空魔法裡，還要在一個草木皆兵的中世紀國家，照顧感冒發燒的女王，我哪有時間換衣服啊⋯⋯。  
  
「聽得很清楚，陛下。你判我跳進空氣清淨機裡自盡對吧？我這就去⋯⋯」  
「不，Anna，是我的錯！我不該那樣說的！」Elsa忙著把我登出腦袋的靈魂抓回來，著急地解釋：「我只是想送你一點心意，但是⋯⋯我很抱歉，我不像你那麼會說話，所以⋯⋯！呃，可以請你跪在這裡嗎？但是別壓到傷口。」  
我眨眨眼，按照她說的趴在地上翹起屁股，「你可以踩我了，女王陛下。」  
「什麼？不，我不是要踩你的意思。」  
「Elsa，」Olaf摸著自己的胸口，很認真地說：「我可以感覺到Anna。她現在跟人生絕望的狗狗一樣，不想給飼主帶來困擾，只希望找個洞把自己埋起來，在那裡偷偷死掉。」  
「絕望！？」Elsa愣愕地把我拉起來，「Anna，對不起！我不是故意要說你臭，只是想找個理由幫你⋯⋯總、總之你不是臭，只是⋯⋯很有冒險的痕跡！噢，天啊，你的眼神到哪去了？」  
「Elsa，我知道你很不會撒謊，總之還是謝謝你試著安慰我⋯⋯」  
「唉，你先別動。」  
  
Elsa抬起手，指尖動了幾下，接著我感覺到腳底竄起一陣冷風，一圈亮晶晶的雪花，正飛繞在我腳邊。  
  
「嘿，我不是說等你的病好了才能用魔法嗎？」  
我立馬回過神來，想抓住她的手，制止她一再使用魔法。  
然而Elsa卻躲了開來，難得強硬地說：「不，Anna，我堅持。」  
「但是萬一你又昏倒了、哇哇，好冰！」  
  
我感覺像跳進游泳池一樣，突來的冷意瞬間包覆我全身，但是又不可思議的，我同時竟也感覺到一絲溫暖。  
  
「Wait, what⋯⋯？」  
  
我身上的衣飾一寸一寸起了變化，長靴上的金色刺繡，變成微藍色的銀線，長褲壓條的黃邊也刷成白色。  
Elsa接著向地面一指，鋪在地面的王子上衣被雪花帶至半空，我張開雙手套進袖管，她再點了幾下指尖，冰絲替我扣好制服，把一顆顆金釦子都換上銀漆。  
大翻領和上身的彩色繡線與圖騰，在雪花飛過之後，全部編整為複雜的冰晶線條，在光線照射下反映著眩目的藍光。  
襟口處的領巾扣環，則包上一層粉藍色的結晶，形成六瓣雪花的形狀。  
  
「Wow, fancy！」  
  
我到處摸著我的新裝，感覺冰冰涼涼的，穿著特別舒適。  
  
「你做了一套新衣服給我嗎？」  
Elsa淺笑著搖搖頭，說：「我只是幫你改造一下，這是根據Arendelle的騎士服裝所修改出來的。就算是至今為止受封的騎士，也沒有這套特製制服，只有你而已。」  
「所以這是生日禮物嗎？我感覺我的Best birthday present排行榜，好像一直在刷新記錄！」  
「還沒完呢！」  
  
Elsa接著低聲咳了兩下，略微翹起下顎，把她的女王姿態搬出來。  
她左手向空中一滑，在我右肩上的階級條，忽然變出一顆閃亮的冰晶，她再以右手一劃，我的左肩也有了一顆結晶。  
接著她平攤右手掌心，左手繞著它一轉，一塊長寬約2吋大小的銀白色冰晶凝聚在她手中，底下還牽著兩條薄透的淺藍色絲帶。  
  
「這枚徽章不會因為日曬而融化，也不會輕易遭到外力破壞。我研究了好一段時間，才總算能造出這種冰晶。」  
  
Elsa拿起冰晶，彎身替我別在胸前，與鑲著子彈的金星徽章並排在一塊。  
  
「我以Arendelle女王的身份，授與你，Anna Flamboyd Anderson，騎士勳章，任命你為火焰騎士。」  
  
我聽了不禁呆傻，愣愣地看著Elsa，問道：「等等，這是授勳儀式？你、你說要封我做騎士是認真的！？」  
Elsa噴笑出聲，「當然是真的。我不是告訴過你很多次了嗎？」  
「我只是⋯⋯我以為你在開玩笑。」  
  
我低頭看看這枚絕無僅有的冰晶勳章，一時之間竟然說不出話來。  
我還在思考怎麼表達自己是多麼地喜出望外，視線角落忽然闖入一隻壓著金色辮子的手，和一對纖瘦性感的鎖骨。接著耳中聽見一聲細小可愛的「啾」，同時臉頰上貼來一個溫熱又柔軟的觸感。  
就在我張嘴惶眼的此刻，陛下已經迅速地抬起上身，撤退回1公尺外。  
她臉上的紅，不曉得是因為發燒還是害羞所致。  
我只知道現在我的臉，應該跟她的嘴唇是相同熱度，那不但立刻在我的皮膚表面烙印下永恆回憶，還令我覺得快要像熱氣球一樣升天了！  
  
「你⋯⋯剛才⋯⋯！？」  
  
我輕輕碰著自己的臉頰，腦內不斷複習那一閃而逝的溫度，和搔癢般的力道，努力克制自己不要衝去街上，興奮地大叫：Arendelle的國民，你們的女王剛才吻了我！雖然是在臉頰上！  
  
Elsa的視線飄向一旁，小聲地說：「那是⋯⋯儀式的一部分。」  
「噢⋯⋯okay。」  
  
好吧，不得不說我有點失望。  
不過若是以後她又要授勳其他騎士，我一定會拼命把那些騎士的頭扭掉，這樣他們就不必出席典禮了。  
  
Elsa伸手把我拉起來，說道：「好了，Anna。從現在開始，你正式成為本國的殿前騎士，隸屬於女王的管轄之下。除了我之外，沒有其他人能給予你命令或指揮。換言之，在Arendelle國境之內，在女王之下擁有第二順位階級的人，就是你。」  
  
Elsa雖然帶著病容，可一旦端起女王的姿態說話，仍舊遮掩不去那天生的王族霸氣，充滿威嚴的沈靜聲調，散發出不容忤逆的魄力。  
然而下一秒，當那對眉毛又習慣性地往上指著天時，Queen of Arendelle立馬從一國女王，轉變為溫柔甜美的鄰家女孩Elsa Arendelle。  
  
她揉著指節，憂愁的視線四處亂飄，低聲說：「我知道現在我根本什麼都不是，畢竟國家被歹人給奪走了。但是我向你承諾，我會把國家奪回來，讓全Arendelle的人知道，Anna Flameboyd Anderson是女王親選的騎士。當然前提是，如果你不嫌棄當我這個失敗女王的騎士⋯⋯。」  
「Elsa，我⋯⋯我當然是高興得光是用高興都不足以形容！但是⋯⋯我只是個大學生，除了愛講話以外什麼都不會，你真的要讓我當騎士嗎？我很普通耶！你要不要再仔細考慮一下？生病的時候，腦袋總是比較混亂一點，我怕等病好了你會後悔！」  
Elsa搖搖頭，說道：「你願意豁出性命，拯救我這個半吊子的女王，那就是一個騎士的精神和使命。你所做的早已遠遠超過這個頭銜應該做的，我只是給你，你應該得到的。」  
她微微笑著，那模樣太迷人，讓我有點走神了。  
「即便你認為自己很普通，但對我來說，你就是我的英雄。」  
  
我全身爬滿雞皮疙瘩，但也許是眼前的畫面太過神聖，讓我覺得這經歷不應該發生在我身上，還有點無法融入狀況之中。  
我對沒辦法老實表現出驚喜的自己感到懊惱，但這可是Elsa不顧自己病況，堅持要送我的禮物，就算再怎麼為她覺得不值得，我仍舊要收下她的心意。  
  
「你⋯⋯不喜歡嗎？」大概是我失語過久，Elsa怯懦地開口。  
我捧著胸前的冰晶徽章，說道：「我怎麼會不喜歡！只是有點⋯⋯受寵若驚。這是我的榮幸，陛下。就算我不是你的騎士，你永遠都是我的女王。」  
  
我學著電影裡的情節，提起她的右手，彎下腰輕輕吻在她的指間，假裝自己是個沉著冷靜的紳士，其實肚子裡有滿山遍野的蝴蝶在飛舞。  
而Elsa很有趣，明明自已剛才說了一大篇羞死人的話，連半點結巴都沒有，現在反過來換我開口時，她那因為發燒而漲紅的臉頰，已經快要變成紫色的了。  
  
嗯，這個女孩真是可愛死了！  
我偷偷在心中如此下了結論。  
  
「你簡直快把我捧上天了，但是我很擔心你，Elsa，你最好趕快躺下。」  
  
我順手扶著她坐回牆邊，希望她聽勸好好休息，但陛下是個工作狂，就是不肯乖乖躺下，仍舊掛心著人民和國家，永遠把自己擺在最後一位。  
  
「不行，既然回來了，我就必須先擬定接下來的計劃。不只是國家遭人掠奪，還有怪病橫行。大家都在受苦的時候，我不能顧著自己休息！」  
「唉⋯⋯。」  
我忍不住長長嘆息，大概是太大聲了，Elsa訝異地盯著我，接著不滿地抱怨：「Anderson騎士，你是在對你的女王嘆氣嗎？」  
「是啊。因為騎士的責任是保護女王，所以我必須確保陛下不會因為生病而拖延復國計畫，因此我堅持你現在就得休息。」  
  
Elsa翹起眉梢，她可能一時忘記，能言善道是我的個人固有技能，正在思考應該怎麼反擊回來。  
  
「我或許是生病了，但是我的精神很好。就在你昨晚到鎮上去偷水時，我可是很聽話地在這裡睡覺！」  
「你的精神很好？確定嗎？剛才明明有個情緒不安定的女孩，莫名其妙地哭了呢！」  
「那是⋯⋯！」Elsa羞憤地結巴了起來，瞪著我氣得無言以對，哼的一聲別開臉說：「那是因為你太臭，我才會被熏得眼淚都流出來了！」  
「所以你承認自己情緒不安定囉？那表示你確實因為感冒而身體不適。為了別讓你的騎士再被當出氣筒，陛下還是休息比較好。」  
「唔，我才⋯⋯我才沒有拿你當出氣筒。」  
  
Elsa一下子氣勢小了許多，字句嘟囔在嘴裡，噘著唇似乎覺得委屈又或是心虛，自己先逃開了視線。  
  
「那不然這樣，我會照你的話休息，但是我們得先有結論才行。一旦討論出計畫流程，我就立刻休息。你說呢？」  
「哼哼，正合我意。」  
  
我的笑聲或許有點陰險，害得女王驕傲的神色，又在瞬間轉變為失策的愣愕。  
  
「雖然新官上任，但是飽含對女王滿滿的敬愛之心，作為騎士的我早已經替你想好了，陛下。首先，找到還站在你這邊的助力，先了解國中狀況，打聽敵人底細。接著，在怪病感染所有人以前，召集能動用的人力、兵力，最後攻進城堡，逮捕Hancer和那個身份不明的女人。之後女王重新宣誓主權，於是Arendelle再度迎接和平的光輝，Elsa女王和人民一起過著幸福快樂的日子，The End。」  
Elsa愣著眼，神色複雜地說：「⋯⋯嗯，雖然聽起來很像在胡謅，但是我得承認，這和我的計畫很相似。」  
「所以你也有想法了？」  
「我有個計畫，呃⋯⋯半個計畫。」Elsa解說道：「你記得Kai教授讓我們讀的那封信嗎？Christian寄給Green face的信。」  
我一邊回憶一邊點頭，說道：「記得。你說那是他要給你的訊息對吧？」  
「如果我推算得沒錯，今天Arendelle的日期，應該與Reindeer Town一樣，都是6月22日。我離開的那天是4月底，所以現在是Arendelle陷落的將近2個月後。回到那封信上，Christian說他每個月22日都會上教堂禱告，但他實際上並不是教徒，我以前從沒聽說他會上教堂。」  
「我懂了！他是擔心有朝一日你回到Arendelle，肯定會孤立無援，所以特地留下訊息，希望能引導你前往教堂與他見面！Marshall勢必知道這件事，所以選在昨天晚上帶我們到鐘塔。因為要是錯過今天，我們得再多等一個月才能與Christian碰面，這才是『準時』真正的意義！」  
她點了頭，又說：「我想先與Christian碰面，了解狀況之後，再商討怎麼潛入城堡。首先，Weselton船隊攻擊我國王船的犯行，將被公諸於世，即便不須動用我國軍力，國際間勢必會引發討伐Weselton的聲浪。他們自顧不暇時，應該不會增加兵援來妨礙我們，我們則趁這個時候專心對付Hancer。如果怪病散佈真的是他所為，他一定會付出相對的代價！同時，我們也必須知道那個女人的一切，接著視情況再決定怎麼處置她。」  
「這聽起來是個很完整的計畫啊！」我攤攤手說：「所以接著我們只要等教堂開了，就可以進去吧？」  
「我沒記錯的話，應該是7點鐘開放。」  
「Okay。但現在才剛要5點半呢，你再睡一會吧？剩下的等我們到了教堂再說。」  
  
Elsa這才總算乖乖合作，躺回我用街上偷來的粗布鋪設的便床，雖然她臉上還是顯露出一點小小的不滿。  
  
我替她蓋好薄布，準備起身時，她卻疑惑一聲，立馬伸手拉住我的袖管，輕攏眉頭抬眼望著我，問道：「你要去哪裡？」  
我指著另一邊牆角，說道：「我只是想去另一塊角落，我不想臭得你睡不著。」  
她猶豫了一會，看起來有些內疚，說：「你是不是真的很在意這件事？對不起，我剛才只是隨口說說，你別當真。」  
「你不用安慰我了。我剛才偷偷聞過自己，覺得我好像跟醋漬鯡魚泡在同一個罐頭裡面三天了，所以我還是去那邊比較好，確保女王睡眠的空氣品質。」  
  
然而我的屁股才離開地面不到10公分，又被她一把用力地拉了回去。  
  
「怎、怎麼了？」  
  
只見女王陛下幽幽射來埋怨的視線，似乎心情微恙。  
她無言地瞪著我一會，隨即轉開視線，捉著我的袖子往身側慢慢拉去，嘟著唇低聲唸著：「你就不能待在這裡嗎！為什麼非要說出來才會懂⋯⋯！」  
  
啊啊⋯⋯傲嬌什麼的，真是太犯規了！  
我感覺像從水溝淤積十年的頑垢底層，立馬坐噴射機升空，衝撞到桃紅色的天堂！  
  
「直到你睡著之前，我不會擅自離開崗位的！」  
「我睡著之後，你也不能擅自離開崗位。」  
  
她說著，手裡又在測試我袖口的伸展性能，我只好挪動屁股坐去她身側。  
  
唉，我怎麼感覺，自己很像被一條項圈拉著，每天等著飼主摸頭搔下巴，眼睛亮晶晶的忠犬？  
  
「嗯？等等。」  
我翹起眉梢，覺得自己似乎掉進了什麼綺麗的圈套。  
「Elsa，你該不會是為了把我當作專用僕人使喚，所以才給我掛了騎士勳章吧？」  
  
也就是說，這其實是張狗牌，用來告訴大家：猛犬勿近，發現狗狗走失請洽Queen of Arendelle，除了飼主以外請勿拍打餵食。  
  
剛才嚷嚷著自己不要休息的陛下，現在閉上眼睛進入夢鄉，也不知道是真的睡還是假的睡，對我的問題半點反應都沒有。  
我不甘心地伸出指頭，偷戳女王粉嫩的臉頰。  
Elsa已經沈沈睡去，睡臉看起來比實際年齡稚嫩多了，根本不像個計畫著復國的女王。  
  
「被逃過了，可惡。說睡就睡，跟個孩子一樣，21歲兒童⋯⋯。」  
  
我一邊自言自語，一邊跟著打了呵欠，回想起自己也已經將近24小時沒睡了。  
我靠在牆邊，漸漸被靜謐的氣氛所滲透，眼皮重得支撐不住，也慢慢升起濃厚的睡意。  
  
「就算不封我做騎士，我還是會聽你的話啊。」  
  
我縮起兩隻腳，趴在膝蓋上看著喜歡的女孩，伸手撥開落在她鼻樑上的一撮金髮。  
  
「我會陪在你身邊⋯⋯永遠⋯⋯。」

＊

「⋯⋯Anna⋯⋯Anna！快起來！」  
  
我感覺有什麼東西正在刺著臉頰，意識從很深很深的黑暗當中慢慢抽離，用盡力氣睜開雙目，連要保持眼皮睜開都是極度困難的事。  
  
「唔⋯⋯！」  
  
所有傷口的疼和筋肉的痠，像是約好了一起來找我喝茶似的。  
我渾身的骨頭簡直快散了，只是稍微動動身體，所有神經都開始跟我抗議，它們還想要繼續休息。  
  
「Anna！你終於醒了！」  
  
Olaf的呼喚讓我回過神來，他站在我前方滿臉憂心，沒有鼻子的臉仍舊很讓人無法適應。  
  
「不，我有一隻腳還在夢裡呢⋯⋯。對了，夥伴，你有好奇過被飛機輾過是什麼感受嗎？」  
「別說夢話了，快看看Elsa！我感覺她需要你！」  
「Elsa！？」  
  
我的睡意在一瞬間完全噴飛，鬆散的身體零件，霎時重整回來，皮肉傷根本也不算什麼了。  
  
往身邊看去，那頭金髮依舊定在原處，我的袖子還被牢牢地抓在Elsa手裡，然而她卻不像剛才那樣安睡，此時緊鎖著眉頭，臉頰和一雙嘴唇白得不像話，額頭佈滿了汗水，痛苦地大口呼吸。  
我試著喚了她幾聲，但卻沒有絲毫反應，看樣子是還在昏睡，症狀卻更加嚴重了。  
  
「該死！」  
  
我懊惱地敲著自己的腦袋，如果早知道會這樣，我才不顧Elsa的阻止，先去幫她找感冒藥再說了，結果居然在這裡睡大頭覺，放著她在一邊發燒！  
這算哪門子的騎士，真是差勁透頂！  
  
時間頂多過了數十分鐘，距離7點仍有一段空檔，但我一分一秒都不想等了，在這裡多耗一刻，都是在拉長Elsa痛苦的時間。  
  
我將Elsa扶起來，讓她趴在我背後，隨即感受到比她平時體溫更高的熱度，可想而知她肯定備受煎熬。  
  
「Olaf，幫我把那塊布蓋在Elsa身上，一定要把她的頭髮遮住。」  
Olaf立刻跳過來捏起布簾，照我說的披在Elsa身上，邊問：「為什麼要連頭髮都遮住？這樣她不是更熱嗎？」  
「我們不能讓敵人知道Elsa已經回來了，而且她還相當虛弱。我需要你的協助，爬到我背上來，替Elsa降溫。」  
Olaf開心地看著我，「是背高高嗎？」  
「是背高高喔。」  
「好耶！我一直在想像著背高高是什麼感覺！謝謝你，Anna！我要上去囉！」  
「喔，不不不！別、別助跑！」  
  
Olaf奮力一跳，像顆不會散掉的雪球，強制著陸在我的後腦勺上，頓時讓我腦袋一花，差點鬆手令Elsa滑下去，趕緊伸出膝蓋頂在地面。  
  
「HOLY FU⋯⋯！！」  
  
我的膝蓋同時承受一人和一隻的重量，狠狠在地面一磨，想必補過的縫線又斷了。  
這一下痛得我兩眼泛淚，緊緊咬牙，憋著快要爆出肺部的連篇髒話和尖叫。  
  
「Anna，這樣可以嗎？噢，天啊，真是等不及你趕快站起來了！」  
  
別哭，Anna！  
你已經是騎士了，堅強一點！  
  
我扶著牆壁慢慢站起身，忽視腳上令我雞皮疙瘩的劇痛，輕輕走了兩步，確認自己不會腿軟後，才敢離開鐘塔。  
  
「哇嗚！好高！Anna，我好像飛起來了！」  
「你開心就好，Olaf，把自己也藏起來，別讓人看見你⋯⋯。」  
  
我站在鐘塔前的小廣場，到處看了看這片陌生的街道。  
  
「好極了，教堂在哪裡？」  
  
不行，Anna，慢著。  
我知道自己是行動派達人，但是既然歲數好不容易暫時追上了Elsa，試著系統化地思考一下，如何？  
玩過這麼多RPG遊戲，現在該把那些經驗拿出來活用了！  
  
現在的目的有兩個：去教堂、找退燒藥。  
  
如果先把Elsa送去教堂，我就能暫時不用擔心她的安全，專注地找感冒藥了⋯⋯。  
不，等等。  
就算Christian是站在Elsa這邊的，也不代表其他人就可以信任，要是有個萬一，而我又不在她身邊⋯⋯。  
  
很好，順序變更。  
先找退燒藥，再去教堂。  
  
嗯？不⋯再等會！  
  
藥，得用錢買啊。  
但是很不幸地，本人剛從180年後的世界來到這裡，怎麼會有錢呢？  
皮包裡的信用卡，在這裡也只是材質新穎的垃圾。  
  
非常好，指令順序更新。  
先籌錢，再找感冒藥，最後去教堂！  
  
但是⋯⋯錢要怎麼湊？  
我又不可能扔下Elsa不顧，到處打工賺錢！  
怎麼辦？  
有沒有除了偷拐搶騙以外，最快得到金錢的方法？  
  
「⋯⋯啊！」  
  
我立刻有了想法，然而第一個反應，卻是回頭看看背後的Elsa。  
  
別醒來，Elsa。  
至少在我取得感冒藥前睡熟點！  
  
我一邊在心裡祈禱，一邊攔下不遠處一位看起來有些嚴肅的大叔。  
  
「早安，不好意思打擾你，請問鎮上有當鋪嗎？」

真是令人難以置信！  
我才剛剛到手的資產，居然只因為買了一罐退燒藥水，就去了四分之三！  
  
女王陛下，你們Arendelle的人民，肯定都是消費水準非常高的高收入戶，我居然差點連感冒藥都買不起！  
還是靠逼真演技，哭著說我姊姊快要燒成腦中風了，才換來一點點的折扣空間⋯⋯  
況且藥局的老闆，看起來一點都沒有同情心，好像只是為了趕快打發我走，才答應降價，還急著把店門鎖起來。  
  
這根本就和Elsa口中的Arendelle不一樣。  
  
『Arendelle雖然是出產冰塊和漁產的大國，但是人們不像冰與海水那樣冷漠，都是熱情而慷慨，非常和善親切的國民，甚至可以說，Arendelle的人們也是這裡的名產。  
在市鎮中，可以聽到大街小巷裡，此起彼落的叫賣聲。孩子們開心地在路邊玩耍，漁人、商人絡繹不絕的碼頭，更是最熱鬧的地方。  
靠近山邊，遠遠就能聽見採冰人的歌聲，不斷繚繞在森林和山路之間。  
沒有人的地方，則棲息著各式各樣的動物、植物，雞鴨牛豬自由地在各處走動，這個國家裡每一分一寸都饒富著生命力。』  
  
我還記得Elsa和我說著這些時，神情是多麼地懷念和嚮往。  
光是看她的模樣，就令人忍不住想瞧瞧Arendelle究竟是多棒的地方，才能讓她這麼掛念於心。  
然而真正到了這個地方，我所見的一切卻令我驚訝。  
我得說，是不好的方面。  
  
昨晚為了偷水給Elsa，我曾說服她讓我溜上街一次。  
那時我注意到了街上的古怪氛圍。  
  
按照Elsa的說法，Arendelle的市集到夜裡依舊人聲鼎沸，許多商家都營業到深夜，這是為了迎接乘坐商船遠道而來的客人，不希望他們因為長途行船而疲憊時，還得摸黑尋找旅店入宿。  
  
然而昨夜當我走上街時，路上已經不見半個行影。還亮著燈火的人家少之又少，整座城鎮包覆在一層詭譎的霧氣當中。  
乘著風飛來的紙張賞了我一巴掌，也許是糊在佈告欄上的紙條，上頭寫著簡易警句。  
  
“Beware the Frozen Heart.”  
  
這八成是在說那個怪病。  
  
但是除了印刷的字句，上頭卻多了一行手寫的筆跡，雖然又被人用墨水槓去，看著卻讓我不禁泛起寒顫。  
  
“ ~~Beware the Queen~~.”  
  
Kai教授的那篇新聞記事仍讓我印象深刻。  
"Frozen Heart"的感染者，在發病前曾於深夜上街，並目睹一個長得極像女王的女子，還聲稱是她對自己施了魔法。  
  
我當然知道那個女人不是Elsa，但是這裡的人們不知情。  
謠言會經過時間發酵而影響人們的心，就算原本不相信Elsa會這樣危害大家的民眾，也可能會因為聽多了這些繪聲繪影的傳聞，而開始對她起疑，或者甚至已經有人認為她就是禍首。  
  
我不清楚有多少人見過女王本人，但Elsa就算不戴王冠、不穿長袍，光是那張美貌，和特別顯眼的白金色長髮，就夠吸引人目光了。  
若我是路人的話，在路上看見這樣一個超級大美女出沒，肯定到處跟人家說三道四，而這種耳語終將變成新聞頭條，過不了多久就會全國皆知。  
  
沒錯，包括現在佔據城堡的Hancer。  
這正是為什麼我不能讓大家認出她來。  
  
  
8點20分。  
當鋪和藥舖，不巧位在城鎮的兩端，一來一往耗費了我不少時間。  
我趕緊找了個沒人的隱密街角，先餵Elsa喝下感冒藥，接著便立刻前往教堂。  
  
「不會吧？」  
  
教堂有公休這種事嗎？  
還是到了營業時間才拉開鐵門的概念？  
為什麼教堂還沒開門？  
現在不是應該已經8點多了嗎？  
而且看這鐵柵門的模樣，居然像是已經封閉許久似的，欄杆之間掛著些許蜘蛛絲，門口的落葉和垃圾，也絲毫沒有清掃過的痕跡。  
應該潔白明亮，給予人們希冀的教堂，像是蒙上一層莫名陰影，黯淡無光。  
  
「不不不不不不⋯⋯！」  
  
我不斷在柵門前徘徊，拉長脖子往那些五顏六色的窗內看去，希望能發現一點人影或聲響。  
然而窗內黑漆漆的，除了我自己賊一般的舉動倒映在玻璃上，其他什麼也沒能看見。  
  
「拜託，不要這樣對我！」  
  
噢，我就算了，別這樣對Elsa！她好不容易回來了呀！  
天父啊，我知道我老是在罵髒話的時候提到你的名字，我很抱歉！  
我保證以後你是你，髒話是髒話，絕不混為一談！  
拜託，看在Elsa這麼可愛又迷人、不，這麼辛苦又擔憂的份上，給她一點希望！  
代價什麼的我來扛就好！  
  
呼嚕呼嚕⋯⋯！  
  
這時，喀喀喀喀的聲響從身側傳來，好像有什麼堅硬的東西，輕快地敲在石板地上，還伴隨著不陌生的喘息聲，同時我感覺有個影子飛快地竄過背後。  
轉頭一看，一個富有彈性的粉紅色翹臀，咚咚咚咚地晃過街角。就在那肉感的大屁股上方，有個看著很礙眼的短尾巴在左右搖擺。  
  
那個屁股給我一種討厭的感覺，我想我認識它！  
  
我跟過去探頭窺看，沿著教堂外牆往街尾跑去的影子。  
不會錯，就是那隻趁我撞昏頭時舌吻我的豬！  
牠似乎是有人養的寵物，脖子上居然掛著一條像是項圈的東西，活像是把整個城鎮當作自家庭院，在巷弄中亂跑。  
  
我盯著牠消失的窄巷，忽然有個強烈的念頭，迫使我跟過去看看後面有些什麼。  
等我穿出巷子時，那隻神出鬼沒的豬已經不見了。  
教堂建在街道一角，介於商業區和住宅區之間，佔據了這塊街廓。  
再往後面走去，前方似乎是一間學校。也許是因為國家的巨變，學校並未開放授課，周圍靜悄悄的，無人的市鎮，充斥著令人忐忑的詭異氣息。  
  
繞到教堂後巷，這裡同樣有鐵柵欄圍著，牆面不像前方還鑲著精緻的彩繪玻璃，只是開了兩道足供日照的短窗。當然，裡頭同樣黑慘慘的，什麼都看不見。  
然而搶走我視線的，是右側的一扇窄木門，它的門閂並未上鎖，此時露出一條細小的門縫，鎖頭掛在扣環上輕晃，好像剛剛才有誰通過的樣子。  
  
「回去！已經沒東西可以給你吃了⋯⋯」  
  
門後突然傳出說話聲，我馬上燃起希望，立刻貼去柵門前往木門內猛瞧。  
  
碰的一聲，又是那隻陰魂不散的豬，猛然奪門而出。  
牠一邊大聲嘶嚎，一邊努力想要鑽過柵門底下的縫隙，但牠的渾身贅肉有點礙事，蹄子在地面猛推著自己。  
這也讓我終於看清楚，牠長滿鬍子的腫臉。  
  
嗚哇⋯⋯我居然被這傢伙吻了滿嘴。  
幸好我當時嘴巴沒張開，不然我一定會跟Elsa道別，然後直接從鐘塔上跳下來。  
  
不！Anna，專心！現在這不是重點啊！  
  
「那隻豬真是囂張，到底怎麼進來的⋯⋯？」  
  
一個滿臉困擾，裹著頭巾的瘦高婦人，忽然從門後探頭出來，我猜她是想確認那隻豬離開了沒，卻和站在3公尺外的我對上了視線。  
  
我堆起受到養老院長輩們喜愛的陽光笑容，立馬開口：「不好意思！請問教堂今天會開嗎？我有點想要進去！」  
  
但是婦人驚訝的神情在瞬間消逝，只是頂著一張素臉，面無表情地瞪了回來。  
她先往周圍瞧了瞧，接著開始從頭到腳打量著我。  
  
「你⋯⋯不是本地人？」她語氣低平地問。  
  
嗯？這笑容沒用嗎？  
在Reindeer Town的話，爺爺奶奶們都會瞬間被攻陷，立馬拿出餅乾和飲料招待我啊。  
  
「呃，不太算。」  
「你上教堂做什麼？結婚？」  
「哈哈，我也很想！但是有比結婚更重要的事！請問，有沒有一位叫做Christian的先生？我猜想他今天應該會來⋯⋯」  
「沒有這個人！」  
  
婦人的眼神忽然變得很銳利，我感覺自己似乎被當作戒備的對象，她抓著門把擋住自己，從門縫露出一雙眼睛睨著我。  
  
「那我可以進去等人嗎？」  
「不可以，教堂已經封閉好一陣子了，不會有人來禱告。」  
她作勢要把門關起來，我提起音量搶著說：「請等一下！這真的很重要！我、我不知道怎麼說，但是⋯⋯但是Christian他⋯⋯」  
「就是沒有這個人！」  
  
婦人抬起手，雖然音量不大，但是她的口氣卻異常充滿魄力，很果斷地在否認些什麼一樣。  
  
「還有，請你說話小聲一點！我奉勸你一句，不要在鎮上逗留，趕快離開這裡！也不要用那麼情緒化的表情到處亂晃，這個時間官兵都會出來巡邏，避開他們就對了！新婚愉快！」  
「不不不！慢著、等等啊！」  
  
動腦，Anna，快想辦法！  
  
我焦慮地踱步，發出聲音想繼續留住婦人的注意，眼看她的目光越來越鄙夷，門縫也越合越密，我的腦袋瞬間閃過一個念頭。  
能夠連結Elsa和Christian的關鍵字眼，就寫在那封信當中。  
  
「Green Face！」  
  
然而木門已然緊閉，我只好再度放大音量。  
  
「那個乘著掃帚的綠臉女孩！我、我把她從西邊天空帶回來了！」然而似乎是沒有用處，看著關上的那道門，我不無氣餒地自語：「我把她⋯帶回來了⋯⋯」  
  
我把你們的女王帶回來了！  
讓她進去吧，拜託！她需要幫助！  
  
我突然覺得想哭。  
我答應過要幫忙Elsa，但我是多麼的無力，連替她找個臨時的庇護所都辦不到。  
Elsa的高燒又還沒退，我在這裡沒錢更沒朋友，現在該怎麼做才好？  
  
「呼⋯⋯！笑起來，Anna，笑容可以帶來好運！事情也會迎刃而解！」  
  
我迫使自己深呼吸，平息了幾乎奪眶而出的眼淚，重新背好Elsa，繼續思考別的方法。  
  
「分散！搜索！」  
  
我正準備離開教堂時，學校方向的街道，忽然傳來像是行軍的口令，以及異常整齊的腳步聲響。  
我想起剛才那位婦人提過官兵巡邏的事，以及最好避開他們的忠告。  
我急著想找個不會被人發現的隱蔽處躲進去，然而這時街上出現了騷動。  
  
「放開我！」一個男人的聲音聽起來相當抗拒，「我永不妥協於Westergaard那個叛國賊！我知道是他搞的鬼！Arendelle只需要她的女王，把Elsa女王還給我們！」  
  
我躲在學校的圍牆後方悄悄探頭，只見一群身披深紅色斗篷，腰際插著長劍的士兵，包圍著一個身形高瘦，鼻子寬大的男人。  
他被兩個士兵抓著，一邊咆哮一邊掙扎，然而士兵們臉上甚至沒有一絲不耐煩的神色，就像一群機器人一樣，頂著毫無情緒的目光，看著那個激動的男人。  
這副光景不禁令我毛骨悚然。  
  
「不得再提起消失的女王。Arendelle人民現在開始必須遵從新的女王，跟隨吾等宣示，效忠鏡之法則。為新女王獻出你的瞳孔，女王萬歲。」  
一個看起來像士官長的傢伙，手裡捧著一個純白的雕花方盒，聲調低平地唸完像是咒語的誓詞之後，抓住男人的兩個士兵，一人一邊撐開他的眼皮，不讓他閉起雙目。  
男人不斷扭動身體反抗，口中始終堅稱：「我只願服從Queen Elsa！你們這些非法入侵的傢伙，快滾出這個國家！」  
  
士官長向著他打開盒蓋，接著往盒子中一吹，一陣像銀色細粉的晶狀物飛了起來，紛紛飄向男人臉上。  
那些閃閃發光的碎粒違反了地心引力，不但沒有落在地面，反而像是有意識地飛舞著，鑽進男人眼中。晶粒一塊一塊蓋滿他的瞳孔，亮起妖異的彩色光芒，最終緩緩消逝在男人眼底。  
他在瞬間停止了一切言語動作，幾秒前還很猙獰憤怒的神情已經逝去，與那些冷漠的士兵如出一徹，忘記怎麼運作自己的臉部肌肉，整張面容垮了下來，好像連靈魂都消失了似地，雙目失去神采，不知道什麼叫做情緒。  
  
「我⋯宣示⋯⋯效忠鏡之法則，為新女王獻出瞳孔⋯⋯女王萬歲⋯⋯。」  
  
嘿，不是吧！  
剛才那副寧死不屈的骨氣到哪去了？  
那傢伙對他做了什麼？  
怎麼能在瞬間就把一個人給洗腦？  
  
「吾等宣示效忠鏡之法則，為新女王獻出瞳孔，女王萬歲。」  
  
被同化的男人，還有那群活像中邪的詭異士兵，站在街頭像是邪教組織一樣，反覆唸了幾次誓詞，隨後士兵放開男人，他則像行屍走肉一樣，面無表情地轉身，一邊跟著附和誓詞，一邊離開當場。  
士官長重新整好隊伍，接著所有人腳步統一地轉身，開始往我們這邊行進而來！  
  
「見鬼！」  
我趕緊躲回牆後，無聲咒罵了一句。  
  
這下慘了！  
如果我不趕緊找個地方藏起來，肯定也會落得同樣下場！  
  
「嗚唔！？」  
就在我目睹異象而慌亂的時候，忽然有隻手猛然摀住我的嘴巴！  
  
大驚之下，我連忙轉身把Elsa與偷襲我的人隔開。然而舉目一看，對方居然是剛才那個在教堂後門的婦人！  
她剛才注視我的神色不甚友善，尤其在看見尋常百姓被洗腦的景象之後，我不得不對她抱持戒心，就怕她也想把我抓起來同化成一份子。  
我想嚇阻她不要靠近，但她又搶先一步蓋住我的嘴巴，硬拖著我快步前行。  
  
「不要出聲！會被他們發現！快點！」  
  
婦人在我耳邊低語，加重力道，一路拉著我退回教堂後方。  
這時我發現，剛才無論我怎麼哀求，都不肯對我敞開的鐵柵門，居然開了一條小縫，而木門邊則有兩、三個人探出頭，一直向著這邊揮手，催促我們加快腳步。  
我被推進柵門內，婦人立刻轉身把門闔起，拿出鑰匙扣上笨重的鎖頭，接著飛快地跑上短梯，把我帶進木門之中。  
門縫密合前，我瞥見士兵們正巧行進至巷道口，趕在千鈞一髮之際，我們安全地進入了教堂之中。  
  
「噓⋯⋯都別動，也別出聲！」  
  
黑漆漆的門內不知是誰這麼警告，頓時沒有人膽敢妄動，靜悄悄地等待著，直到沒再聽見士兵行軍的腳步聲。  
  
「呼⋯⋯我們安全了。」  
  
又是個陌生的聲音傳來，我聽見此起彼落的嘆息，顯然大家在剛才那一瞬間都差點把心臟給吐了出來。  
  
周圍好像有不少人似的，我剛從日照充足的街頭，進來這個昏暗的地方，視線還沒完全適應環境，除了能夠聽見聲息之外，眼睛還是什麼都看不清楚。  
啪沙一聲，黑暗中突然閃現一道火光，我看見一個男人的手裡捏著火柴，接著他用它點亮了一只油燈。  
就在光線總算讓我辨明視界中的景象時，我看見鼻子前停著三支尖銳的矛頭！  
  
「哇啊！」  
我驚叫一聲，扣緊Elsa退向門邊。  
  
眼前的人們有男有女，從穿著來看，都像是一般的市井民眾。  
拿著長矛的男士們都是些中年大叔，老實說看起來沒什麼說服力，但畢竟現在是我被武器給指著腦袋，還是有點緊張。  
  
「等等，把武器放下。」  
  
在狹窄的走廊中，有個聲音穿過人牆，接著人們紛紛往兩邊退開，一個身材壯碩的男人走向我。  
他穿著我常在課本上看到的古代紳士襯衫，襟口繫著一條白色領巾，地中海禿的頭髮底下，有著一對小眼睛和大鼻子。  
如果把那道鬍鬚遮掉的話，這個人看起來簡直就像⋯⋯  
  
「Kai教授！？」  
  
我輕呼出聲，但隨即想起來，這裡可是180年前的Arendelle。  
這麼說⋯⋯  
  
「不，你是Christian！你是Christian，對吧？噢，天啊！謝天謝地，我終於找到你了！」  
  
和我的沸騰情緒完全呈現反比，人們面面相覷地交頭接耳，都用著一副來參觀夜行動物區的視線觀察著我，根本無法體會我現在是多麼的澎湃激昂！  
  
「請你降低音量，我不希望士兵發現我們在這裡。」  
「噢，okay！咳咳，我很抱歉⋯⋯。」  
  
我也不是故意的，但是在這個陌生的地方，好不容易找到有點熟又不是太熟的面孔，而且在Elsa最需要庇護的時候，她少數能依靠的人適時出現，我能不激動嗎！  
  
Christian掃視了我幾眼，問道：「你是個騎士？從哪個國家來的？」  
「呃⋯⋯這個有點難解釋，但我是個騎士沒錯。」  
「能請教你的名字嗎？」  
「Anna Flameboyd Anderson。」  
「Anderson爵士，」他彎身向我行禮，眼神中還是對我有些警戒，「請容我問幾個問題。你怎麼知道綠臉的女孩？」  
「呃⋯⋯」我看了看周遭的人們，不知該不該在他們面前說出這些事，避重就輕地說：「是那個女孩自己告訴我的。她說，小時候常常扮成綠臉的女巫，騎著掃帚和你們玩耍。你和Gerda！」  
  
當我說出Gerda的名字，Christian身邊的人都是一陣騷動，紛紛墊起腳尖想要看看我是誰。  
  
Christian皺起眉頭，好像在審視我到底是說真話還是在騙人，接著又問：「第二個問題，這個女孩上哪去了？」  
我聽不出他這個問題的真意，只是回答：「西、西方的天空？或者我該說⋯⋯她去了180年後的時空。」  
Christian神色一變，又是擔憂又是著急地問：「她現在人在哪裡？」  
  
我考慮了一會，側頭說道：「Olaf，把布頭掀開。」  
「⋯⋯我們可以信任他們嗎？」小夥伴冰涼的氣息吹在我耳邊。  
「我想可以。」  
  
Olaf從布面下方鑽出頭來，這時人們開始感到驚訝與好奇。  
「活著的雪人！」「他會動！」等等類似的語句不斷冒出來，人牆因為這副奇景而靠近許多，令我倍感壓迫。  
然而當Olaf拉下布面，露出垂在我肩後的白金色長髮，以及還在與高溫病魔搏鬥的睡臉時，眾人異口同聲地訝異抽氣。  
  
「Queen Elsa！」  
  
Christian驚呼一聲，頓時所有人向我湧上，爭相目睹一度從Arendelle消失的女王。  
同時，有的人開始向上天禱告，有的人喜極而泣，但更多的則捎來憂心與關懷的目光。  
  
「天啊！陛下怎麼了？」  
「她感冒了，現在正發著高燒！我剛才已經讓她喝過藥了，只要讓她在安靜陰涼的地方躺著休息，等她退燒就行了！」  
  
聽我這麼一說，幾個婦人立刻幫我開出一條路，指引我通往一間乾淨的休息室，拉開棉被讓我把Elsa放去床上。  
  
「我們會照料陛下，請爵士先行迴避。」  
  
三位女士分頭進行病人的照料準備，什麼忙也幫不上的我則被趕出房外，還沒能確認Elsa是否安穩地睡著，房門便被關了起來。  
雖然我想看看她的臉，但既然如此也別無他法，至少Elsa終於有了棲身之處。  
  
我安心地吐出氣息，然而同時卻感覺到視線一陣模糊，腦袋襲來唐突的暈眩，我趕緊扶著牆面才勉強能穩住腳步。  
  
「Anderson爵士，請你⋯⋯好嗎？」  
  
我轉過身，聽聲音像是Christian在向我搭話，但是不論我如何努力對焦，眼睛就是只能看到一堆飛舞分散的景象，好像正準備看3D電影，卻忘記要戴上3D眼鏡。  
莫名地似乎耳道裡也加裝了立體環繞音響，迴音一下在這邊，一下在那邊。  
  
「呃⋯⋯你⋯⋯你說什麼？」  
「請你移駕一趟，我有些問題想請教⋯⋯噢，天啊，爵士，你的腳！」  
  
在地心引力跑到我的頭上之前，我低頭看見被深色液體染濕的褲管，以及順著長靴滑落地面的血滴，然後非常自然地順著彎身的力道躺了下去。  
  
「喔不，Anna！」  
  
似乎是Olaf的聲音，我只能依稀看見迷茫的視界中，有一團白色的物體停在我前方。  
  
「醫官！」  
  
而那是我失去意識前，能聽見的最後一個字。


	11. 冰凍之心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna如果認真生氣也是很恐怖的。

## XI. Frozen Heart

  
「嘿，Anna！快醒醒！」  
  
嗯？誰啊？  
  
「是我啊！Anna！」  
  
不好意思，我想我應該是在睡覺。  
Anna Flameboyd Anderson人生最喜歡的三樣東西：第一，Elsa；第二，三明治；第三，巧克力和睡覺並列。  
所以如果你不是Elsa，也不是三明治或巧克力，那就抱歉了，睡覺優先。  
  
「以上最先提到的名字是Anna Flameboyd Anderson，所以我應該是第一名才對。如果沒有我，哪來這個排行榜呢？你說對不對。」  
  
Wait, what?  
你的意思是，你，是Anna Flameboyd Anderson？  
  
「對啊！」  
  
哈哈，真是太巧了！  
跟我同名同姓耶！  
很高興認識你，晚安。  
  
「別睡了，你這個白癡！你就是我，我就是你。懂了嗎？」  
  
⋯⋯好耶。  
我終於精神分裂了。  
  
「不，你只是在跟自己做深度訪談而已。怎麼？這不是你常做的事情嗎？」  
  
不不，我是說⋯⋯對，我常常跟自己討論一些事情，但⋯⋯  
我，現在正在跟另一個我說話，這就不太正確了吧？  
  
「你可以想像，我就住在你腦殼裡面的Kepler星球。我是你，也不是你，所以可以這樣跟你對話。」  
  
⋯⋯。  
  
「嘿，人家很認真在說話的時候，可以不要發呆嗎？」  
  
我沒發呆呀，只是在想，噢，原來跟我說話的人，是這種感想啊。  
所以請問你到底想要幹嘛？  
  
「關於Elsa，你愛她對吧？」  
  
⋯⋯我是啊。  
  
「但你為什麼不告訴她呢？」  
  
技術上來說，我已經告訴她很多次了。  
可能是我聽起來像開玩笑吧，她好像沒當一回事。  
  
「這問題很重要，請你嚴肅一點。」  
  
幹什麼？我比探員K還要嚴肅！  
  
「那麼，你會選擇留下還是回去？」  
  
⋯⋯什麼？  
  
「少給我裝蒜了，你明明知道我想問什麼。」  
  
我⋯⋯我會去找時間精靈，但是我現在以Elsa的復國大計為最高優先守則。  
要不要回去這件事，我以後再思考。  
  
「Okay，那麼假設一下，現在你決定留下來，然後呢？恭喜女王，賀喜女王！Arendelle終於又回到和平繁盛的日子！來來來，陛下，為了我國今後能夠永續留存，既然你的適婚年齡已到，是否應該開始安排結婚生子的事宜呢？」  
  
你現在演這齣是什麼意思？  
  
「Elsa是女王，她終究得為了國家貢獻一生，包括結婚生育。王室，意味著要有繼承人，她沒有別的兄弟姊妹，那麼要延續血脈，就只能靠她了。」  
  
你給我慢著！  
為什麼她就非得為了國家而結婚？  
她是個大女孩，還是個女王，她可以選擇自己喜歡的人生！  
  
「那是你這年代的觀念，愚婦！她可是活在180年前的女王！這叫做政治，懂嗎？」  
  
那她至少可以選擇自己喜歡的對象吧？  
我是說⋯⋯總是有些王子或貴族是不錯的人選，並非所有人都像Hancer一樣混帳。  
  
「嗚呃！我感覺胸口有一點痛⋯⋯都是你害的！這是你的胸口，為什麼我也要共感！你沒事說什麼自虐的話，好不舒服！」  
  
請容我提醒你，腦內Anna，這是你丟給我的問題，非常感謝你的聆聽。  
  
「為什麼我是腦內Anna？我搞不好在你的子宮裡面呢！」  
  
請你去其他部位好嗎？  
我不喜歡想像子宮裡住著一個外星人，又不是B級恐怖片！  
  
「不要岔開話題！重點是，你的出發點永遠是自己。」  
  
什麼？才不呢！  
  
「你總是覺得這樣做對Elsa好，那樣做對Elsa好，即使你自己說過希望Elsa能做選擇，但你卻已經幫她決定好了一切，因為『你覺得』這樣對她比較好！」  
  
Okay，我懂了，你是要教訓我對吧？  
你到底真正想要說什麼！  
  
「你在思考自己到底要不要回去。但是⋯⋯Elsa有希望你留下來嗎？」

＊

「你說什、噢！？」  
  
我睜開眼睛猛然坐起身，卻在毫無預警下，迎面狠狠撞上了東西！  
我扶著可能就此鼻血縱橫的臉，撐開分泌淚液的雙眼，只見一頭白金翹髮在微微顫動，那雙白皙的手則抱在額頭上。堂堂一國女王，正可愛又可憐地發出唔唔唔的哀聲。  
  
「Elsa！天啊⋯⋯很痛嗎？如果我覺得鼻血都快噴出來了，那你一定很痛。對不起，我很抱歉！」我急著道歉，瞧她疼得都縮起肩膀了，心裡不禁開始譴責自己，問道：「讓我看看好嗎？」  
「沒關係的⋯⋯。」  
  
我挪開她的手，看見陛下愁起眉頭，委屈地逞強，眼尾卻閃著淚光，額頭中央則浮出一塊紅色的印子。  
  
「我想你應該變一塊冰塊出來，冰敷一下你的額⋯⋯等等！」  
  
看著她圓滑的額際，我發現自己好像忽略了一件事情。  
  
「Elsa，你醒了！你的燒退了嗎？退燒藥有效嗎？現在身體感覺怎麼樣？還會不舒服嗎？噢，我帶你在大太陽底下走了好一會，你應該沒中暑吧？會不會想吐？或者是頭暈？為什麼你沒乖乖躺著休息？而且你⋯⋯」  
  
我看見她兩頰上留著不甚清晰的水痕，伸出拇指輕輕拂過，果然帶有些許濕意。  
察覺到我發現她不對勁，Elsa逃跑的視線，更加說明我猜得應該沒錯。  
  
「你剛才⋯⋯哭過？」看她傷心總是很令人不捨，我一邊替她心疼，一邊問道：「頭一次感冒很難受吧？這麼不舒服怎麼不躺好？而且為什麼是我躺在床上？」  
Elsa壓下我的手，解釋道：「不，Anna，我好多了，這只是因為⋯⋯因為你撞得有點痛。」  
她的手心蓋著我的手背，又拉回那張憂心忡忡的面色。  
「你記得你發生了什麼事嗎？你送我進來教堂之後不久就昏倒了。」  
我一邊回想一邊說：「呃，好像⋯⋯是有這麼回事。」  
「醫官說你是太疲倦，加上空腹、中暑，又失血。能背著我和Olaf在鎮上四處奔走，還成功來到教堂根本是奇蹟！」  
  
好近⋯⋯。  
Elsa八成沒注意到她和我的距離有多近，看著4K畫質的美人直盯著自己，真叫人心跳加速，更別說我有多喜歡她了。  
  
我傻氣地笑著，掩飾自己正在害羞，擺擺手說道：「是嗎？哈！應該是她們說得太誇張了，我可能只是有點腿軟而已！噢，對了！我得跟你談談幫Olaf減重的事情。還沒滿週歲就超重，實在不是件好⋯⋯」  
  
然而我還沒說完，眼前的美麗特寫卻突然消失，換來一個令我差點忘記呼吸的擁抱。  
這個意外的禮物，讓我胸口的節奏，從流行歌跳針成重金屬樂團，而且框住我的細瘦臂彎，還在慢慢收緊。  
  
「Elsa！？怎怎怎、怎麼⋯⋯？」  
我的嘴巴好像突然忘記應該怎麼正常說話了。  
  
她的下顎扣在我肩頭，使我看不見她的表情，只能感覺她的氣息吹過我耳後，聽見她拳頭捏緊我衣服的細瑣聲響。  
  
「你為什麼總是這樣⋯⋯？」  
  
她的聲音聽起來略微顫抖，像在極力避免自己哽咽似的。  
  
「你總是為我做任何事情，但你為什麼從不把自己放在首位？總是要把自己弄得傷痕累累，卻每次都顧左右而言他，不讓別人有擔心你的機會。我說過，這對別人有用，但是別以為我也一樣！」  
我無語以對，她抬起頭直視著我，繼續說道：「Anna，我很擔心你，同時我也很害怕！萬一你不是撐到了教堂才昏倒怎麼辦？就這樣流著血倒在街頭曝曬在烈日底下，你有可能會死！而且你的膝蓋傷口越來越惡化了，你知道它有多嚴重嗎？我看了心很痛啊！如果不是因為我，你也不必吃這麼多苦頭。而我除了給你騎士頭銜以外，什麼也做不到。我⋯⋯！」  
  
Elsa說到一半突然停了下來，視線停在我身上，我順著她的目光低頭看去，發現她正凝視著在我胸前的勳章帶。  
  
噢，不。  
我瞬間理解她的思緒，無聲暗罵一句，趕緊抬手遮住勳章帶。  
  
Elsa皺起眉頭問道：「Anna，你叔叔送你的金星勳章呢？」  
我心虛地笑著，隨口說道：「噢，我不知道耶，我想大概是掉在哪裡了吧！我去過不少地方，可能掉在半路上，但我沒發現也不一定。」  
  
她似乎不太相信，盯著我瞧了一會，伸手探進我的制服口袋。  
  
「慢、慢著，Elsa，這樣會癢！」  
「這是什麼？」  
  
Elsa攤開掌心，幾顆顏色不一的硬幣躺在她手中。  
  
我摳摳臉頰，覺得自己就算沒發燒也開始冒汗了，說道：「呃⋯⋯Arendelle錢幣？噢，真是神奇，陛下！你什麼時候會變真正的魔術了？我可以帶回去當古董收藏嗎？」  
「Anna，告訴我實話。」她認真的神情散發著莫名威壓，質問道：「醫官說我喝過退燒藥，而準備藥的人是你。你是怎麼得到藥水的？」  
我支吾著不敢開口，Elsa臉色驟變，想必是推敲出了解答，頂著一副聽見誰的噩耗似的愕然模樣，拉著我說：「天啊，別告訴我你把它賣掉了！」  
「不，我沒有賣掉！只是⋯⋯」我看著Elsa，實在是無法面對那雙眼睛說謊，只好老實招供：「我只是拿去當鋪換了點錢⋯⋯」  
「噢，不⋯⋯！」Elsa扶著額際，閉起雙眼，咬著牙搖頭低語。  
我急著補充：「但我留了借據！所以那並不是賣掉，我還有機會贖回來！」  
「我聽不出有什麼差別！」Elsa這回是真的要哭了，她激動地說：「你怎麼能把它當掉！？那可是代表著你叔叔和父親的榮耀，更是你的救命信物！怎麼能為了替我買藥就⋯⋯！是哪一家當鋪？我立刻派人去把東西贖回來！」  
「等等，別走！東西就在那裡，它不會跑掉，晚幾天去拿都沒有關係。Elsa，嘿，聽我說！」我趕緊拉住準備奪門而出的陛下，試著讓她冷靜下來，放慢語速，沈下音調緩緩說著：「你知道你就像自己說的一樣嗎？你也總是把自己擺在最後，永遠以國家和人們為優先。為什麼呢？因為他們對你來說很重要，對吧？」  
  
我推起她兩肩，搜尋她的雙眼，那裡有晶亮的淚水在打轉。她倔強的嘴角看起來想要反論，但是卻因為被我說中事實，而找不到理由回嘴。  
  
我繼續說：「我不把自己放在首位，是因為⋯⋯你才是我的第一位。」  
  
哇啊⋯⋯Elsa臉紅了！  
超可愛啊！  
我幾乎想要衝出去沿街揮灑愛心，繞著全Arendelle奔跑尖叫了！  
  
「Anna，我⋯⋯」Elsa掉下幾滴淚，無聲地哽咽著說：「別為了我一直付出你的一切，這樣並不值得！我已經不知道該怎麼回報才能追上你給的了，而我發現自己除了重複這句話以外，真的什麼也辦不到！」  
「我做這些不是為了回報，只是因為我想做這些事！我希望你快樂！如果幫忙你奪回國家和人民，你會因此而快樂，那我就會去做，不管得用什麼交換。而且Hancer已經把你的一切奪走了，我怎麼能再跟你討呢？」  
「如果我要復國就必須看你這個樣子，我才不會開心！而我並非一無所有，我還有你。但要是連你都失去的話，我真的就什麼也沒有了。」Elsa握著我的手說道：「Anna，答應我不要再冒險，或者又為我做些無謂的犧牲，好嗎？」  
  
但是冒險就是我生活的一部分啊！  
No ventures, no life！！  
  
我扭著眉毛，實在不想點頭同意，卻又不願違逆她說的話，只好折衷地回答：「我答應你不會再這樣了⋯⋯除非有必要。」  
Elsa吹出深重的嘆息，或許是拿我沒輒了，改口央求道：「Anna，拜託！」  
「我是你的騎士，替你做這些不是應該的嗎？」  
「我封你做騎士，是為了表揚你的英勇無畏，以及你已經為我做的一切，可不是要讓你變本加厲地去做更多！」  
Elsa閉起眼深吸一口氣，好像暗自決定了什麼，又說：「我讓你做騎士確實有我的原因，但我不打算現在告訴你！而且既然你是我的騎士，表示你應該聽從女王的指示，所以我要求你別做那麼多，你就得聽話，否則違抗女王命令的你，就必須接受懲處。明白嗎？」  
  
噢，這要求聽起來，我下一秒就會立刻遭到懲處了，該怎麼辦才好？  
  
「Elsa，你知道我不愛讀教科書，所以為了以防萬一，我還是先問一下好了⋯⋯當一個騎士違抗女王時，會接受什麼樣的責罰？我會被砍頭嗎？」  
Elsa一愣，搖頭說道：「不，當然不會。」  
「那不然會是什麼樣的懲處？」  
她很認真地思考，說道：「⋯⋯比如說，一輩子不能吃巧克力。」  
  
噢，原來是這個方向！  
就像120公分以下不能玩雲霄飛車一樣嘛！  
  
「所以罪責是根據女王的自由意志而定嘛。那好，我決定繼續違反規定！」  
「什麼！？」Elsa詫異地瞪著我，絲毫沒想到我竟然會對她說NO。「你不是很愛巧克力嗎？」  
我抬抬肩膀，邊想邊說：「巧克力嘛⋯⋯不是說我不愛，但是它在我心目中的排行榜，也就跟三明治一起並列第三名而已。」  
Elsa扼腕又困惑地問：「那不然你的第一名是什麼？」  
「是你啊。我剛才不是說了嗎？」這回連我都有點害羞了，「我的第一名始終都是你。」  
  
Elsa揚起眉頭，視線羞赧地到處遊走，既不敢直視而來，又不知該怎麼反應。過去對付我的那種餘裕不曉得跑哪去了，但是我能感覺她握著我的手時，多了一分與以往不同的細微力道。  
「你不要以為說些阿諛奉承的話，就不必接受懲罰了！」  
Elsa臊著臉瞪向床腳，含情脈脈地對它說話，真是令人羨慕。  
  
好吧，算她安全上壘，但我可不能讓她奔回本壘順利得分，既然如此我只好動點壞腦筋了。  
  
「陛下，如果要我聽話，那還有一個方法。」  
她好奇地翹起眉梢，問道：「什麼方法？」  
我伸出嘴唇，讓它們看起來比德式香腸還要捲翹可口，糊在嘴裡說：「吻我！」  
  
騎士隊王牌投手，投出一記變化球！  
  
Elsa滿臉脹紅，撐著眼驚呼：「Wait, what！？」  
  
女王隊打擊者，揮棒落空！  
  
「不行！」Elsa有些慌張，立刻拒絕道：「這事情不會發生！而且萬一我把感冒傳染給你怎麼辦！」  
  
女王隊打擊者再度揮棒落空，兩好球！這下子女王隊危險了！  
  
我翹起得意的笑容，攤手說道：「那樣才好呢！傳染給我的話，你就好起來啊！但既然陛下不願意，那就沒辦法囉！反正不能吃巧克力，我還可以吃蜂蜜甜甜圈。所以很抱歉，我要抗旨！」  
  
王牌投手是否能完封這一局呢？  
  
「那你連甜甜圈也不准吃！」  
  
打擊者揮棒，球往界外飛了出去！  
  
很好。  
看樣子，只要再厚臉皮一點，她就會知難而退了！  
  
「慢著，陛下。一罪不能兩罰，這樣對我可不公平。而且我已經很寬貸陛下囉？這一筆跟之前的30元，可以當作同一筆帳計算，是不是很優惠呀？」  
  
Elsa壓低眉梢，咬住下唇狠瞪著我，似乎有些惱羞成怒，又或者她對那30元耿耿於懷。  
現在多了一瓶貴死人的退燒藥，加上我不要臉地挑戰她，似乎反而成為令她斷線的引信。  
  
「好。」她語氣堅定，像是下定了某種決心，紅著臉卻無比認真地說：「如果我吻你，你就會按照剛才說的乖乖聽話對吧？」  
  
喔？打擊者揮棒出去，這一球不得了了，越飛越遠，越飛越遠！  
  
不會吧！都到了這個地步，結果給我來個逆轉超展開嗎？  
  
「呃，Elsa？」我有些猶豫了，發覺事情好像不如我所預料的發展，「你該不會是打算⋯⋯？」  
Elsa默默地開始深呼吸，感覺是在蘊釀勇氣的節奏，一邊害羞一邊莫名嚴肅地說：「這是為了Anna，我可以的。」  
  
她說完，便抬起雙手扶在我的兩顎邊，好像鎖定獵物一樣，有些動搖地看著我的嘴唇。  
  
不，等一下，不要這樣！人家還沒準備好！  
  
我趕緊哈哈大笑，捉住她的肩膀，急著滅火說道：「Elsa，你真是一點也沒有幽默感。我當然是在開玩笑啊！我可不能在這種狀況下奪走你的初吻！再說了，你才不想吻我，對吧？」  
  
呼、呼⋯⋯先讓我喘息一下，太、太太、太近了！  
噢，不，越來越近，Elsa！  
慢、慢著！  
  
距離越短，Elsa的眼神也跟著有所變化。  
剛才的女王霸氣好似只是假象，高冷姿態也不過是必要時備用的面具，只要卸下它，裡頭藏著的仍然是那個人間天使，純真稚氣的女孩，而我幾乎快要融化在那雙閃爍朦朧柔光的眼中。  
我不禁憋住呼吸，視線忍不住停在那對微粉色的嘴唇上，只聽她輕聲吐出幾個顫抖的字。  
  
「如果⋯我不是不想吻你的話呢⋯⋯？」  
  
HOME RUN——！！！  
女王隊轟出再見全壘打，完敗騎士隊，奪得本次勝利！  
  
救命！！女王帶頭犯規！！！  
怎麼可以這樣！？  
簡直可愛得我精神衰弱！  
不好意思，我不管剛才那個莫名其妙的夢是為了什麼，我只知道我愛死這個女孩了！  
  
我的腦袋一直不斷在刷頻，反觀身體倒是控制得很淡定，雖然我的體溫，已經把自己異常緊張的秘密給暴露了就是。  
Elsa特別白皙的臉，此時也顯得格外紅潤，幾乎要讓人擔心，她是不是又在發燒了。  
我們之間又緊縮了數公分，這也讓我驚覺自己的手，不知何時很自動地抱在她腰上。也許她會發現我在手抖，但我同樣察覺她的震顫，還有不比我慢的心音。  
她的兩頰越染越鮮豔，自備了柔焦效果，渾身散發著淡淡的光芒和朦朧氣息，喚起我曾在醫院裡感受到的悸動，只覺得瞬間她從女孩變成了女人。  
  
她輕輕刷著我的腮幫子，幾乎撓癢到我的骨頭裡去，我得用盡全力緩和自己緊湊的呼吸，別讓自己表現得像頭無比興奮的熊。  
我不規矩的手遊走到她背後，想試探一下，Elsa對我究竟能容忍至什麼地步，因此大起膽子伸出指頭，沿著她的脊骨往上慢慢拂過。  
她無聲地倒抽一口，大概沒預料到我會偷襲她。但是隨著我的手指移動，她除了略微縮起肩膀以外，竟沒有表現出一絲不妥，身體甚至更貼近了幾分，讓我們的鼻尖撞在一起。  
  
糟糕⋯⋯  
Elsa對我一點防備心都沒有，這已經不只是容忍，而是放任！  
她對我的底線，寬到我真的開始擔心，自己會煞不了車⋯⋯  
  
我們同時閉起眼，我把專注力全都放在嘴上，期待著感受到溫度的那一瞬間。  
  
叩叩！  
  
「Anderson爵士、噢！天啊！陛、陛下！？」  
  
一個抱著木盆的婦人，差點把水都給潑在地面，趕緊舉起應該是要給我用的毛巾擋住視線。  
  
「噢，天啊！」Elsa嚇得從床邊彈了起來，紅著臉站在那動也不敢動，活像個偷帶男友回家，結果沒想到媽媽今天提早下班的女大生。  
「怎麼又來了！」我向上天翻了白眼，攤手叨唸：「為什麼總是有事情阻礙我的美好時光！大家絕對是故意的吧？」  
「噓！」  
女王害羞到抬不起頭來，聽見我的牢騷，立馬捎來要我閉嘴的視線，手掌在我肩上一推，無聲地罵了我一句笨瓜。  
那名女性退回門邊，慌張地說：「對不起，我、我不知道陛下也在，所以⋯⋯呃、萬分抱歉打擾你們！我這就退下⋯⋯」  
「不，請你等等！」Elsa鼓足了勇氣，斜眼看著婦人身旁的木櫃，故作鎮定地說：「Anderson爵士需要進食，她已經將近兩天沒吃了，請替她準備早點，謝謝。剩下的交給我就好。」  
我聽了一愣，開始翻找不知放到哪去的手機，說道：「兩天？我已經睡這麼久了！？」  
「你拯救了好幾次世界，英雄，用凡人女孩的身體。你會累癱是一定的！」Elsa走向婦人，接過她手裡的水盆和藥箱，「你得好好休息，攝取營養的食物來補充體力。」  
「難怪我餓得要命⋯⋯。」我望向還愣在門邊的婦人，向她點頭致歉，「勞你費心了，女士。我只需要簡單的食物墊肚子，別讓我餓得把陛下吃了就好。」  
婦人掩著嘴噴笑出聲，Elsa則詫異地瞪向我，羞得頭上都在冒煙了。  
「Anna！！」  
「嗚唔！？」  
「我說過你可以貧嘴，但不等於、噢，天啊，Anna！？」  
  
女王陛下將結冰的毛巾砸在我臉上之後，不到1分鐘，她便愧疚地坐在床邊，替我擦拭滿下巴的鼻血，而我的早餐甜點，則默默被換成了巧克力。

＊

「噢，Fu⋯⋯嗯嗚嗚嗚！痛死我了⋯⋯！」  
  
我扶著門框，將差點噴出嘴巴的髒話硬生生吞下肚。畢竟身處教堂之中，就像躲在神的袍子底下，所以還是暫時讓F字退場一下比較好。  
  
「Anderson爵士！」  
我跛著腳在走廊上緩慢行進時，被一個面生的女子叫住。  
「你怎麼不在床上躺著呢？陛下說過要我們看著你，不能讓你離開房間半步，甚至連下床都不行。」  
  
這個女王怎麼回事？  
剛回到疆土範圍，就開始濫用久違的霸權了？  
靜養從來不是我擅長的事情！  
  
我尷尬地笑了，說道：「因為這裡沒有訊號，所以我不能上網⋯⋯呃，我是說，我覺得牆壁擋住了我和無形能量的溝通，所以我必須出來，這樣傷口才好得快。」  
「無形能量？那是未來世界特有的一種能量嗎？」  
「哈，沒錯，你可以這麼說！」我隨口敷衍過去，反問：「你們都知道我來自未來？是Elsa⋯⋯陛下說的？」  
女子聽了卻搖搖頭，「在這裡，大家都知道你的傳說。」  
「傳說？我？」  
「陛下消失之後，Westergaard便夥同Weselton士兵佔領了城堡，並開始捕捉繼續擁戴陛下的人們。Christian先生和幾位王家侍官趁隙逃了出來，他們離開前，聽聞Westergaard為了找出陛下的行蹤，抓住了不少石精問話，是他們被逼問出，你會從未來降臨至此的預言。」  
  
這倒是我頭一次聽聞的事。  
Elsa告訴我的那則預言，只說了她能在未來遇到我，卻沒說我也會跟著她回到過去，想必是她不在的這段時間才有的事。  
  
女子接著笑道：「不過陛下倒是提過不少爵士的事蹟。聽說你捨身救了包括陛下在內的許多人，是個十分勇敢又幽默風趣的英雄！」  
「才不呢！我不過是一直在出糗，她才真的是酷斃了！是她救了我的命！」  
  
我不禁又開始在腦袋裡神遊，忘我地闡述著，心中女神那令人崇拜的絕美身姿。  
女子意味深長地笑著，我隨即想起來這裡不是大學校舍，並非每個經過的人，都知道我是行動廣播電台。  
  
「噢，抱歉，我又多話了，我這就閉嘴。謝謝你聽我說話，美麗的小姐，很抱歉耽誤你的行程！」  
  
女子不知為何突然退開了一步，捂著嘴看向我，猛烈地行了兩次禮，說些什麼我根本聽不清楚的話，接著便發出近似尖叫的細小呼聲快步跑開。  
  
「噢，不⋯⋯。」  
  
糟了，我八成是因為多話，而毀了她對我的第一印象。  
萬一我嚇到Arendelle人民怎麼辦？要不要跟她道歉？  
  
「Psst⋯⋯！」  
  
我感覺有細小的力道在拉扯褲管，低頭一看，一個綁著雙馬尾的女孩捏著我的褲管，有些害羞地衝著我笑。  
  
「嗨，甜心。」  
  
我蹲下身，右膝的傷口被動作拉扯，疼得我渾身一頓。  
雖然第一個念頭是不管它，但接著想到要是傷口爆開第三次，Elsa可能會把我跟床一塊凍起來，用附帶物理傷害的魔法攻擊，強制我躺著休養，所以還是別讓她生氣了。  
  
我彎身靠近女孩，提起她小小的手親吻，說道：「噢，你的洋裝真漂亮！褲襪和鞋子也很可愛。但是穿著它們的你最棒了，小淑女。」「我是Anna，Elsa女王的騎士。你呢？」  
她的眼睛閃閃發亮，盯著被我親吻的地方，圓嘟嘟的臉頰染上喜色，醺醺然地說道：「哇⋯⋯我好像變成了公主！」  
「噢，原來你不是公主嗎？我一定是把你錯認成公主殿下了。」  
女孩開心地左右轉動身體，繡著可愛花朵的裙襬飛舞起來，她靦腆地說：「我叫做Luna。」  
「你好，Luna。你找我有什麼事嗎？」  
  
Luna搓揉著指尖，視線到處亂跑，看來是有什麼請求似的，孩子總是很好懂。  
  
「你可以⋯⋯」她抿了抿唇，「親我一下嗎？」  
「我剛才不是吻過你的手背了嗎？」  
她搖搖頭，說道：「要在嘴巴上才行，就像你親吻Elsa女王一樣。」  
「Wait, what！？」  
  
我驚覺自己太大聲了，趕緊閉起嘴四處張望，同時卻發現了許多小小身影像在捉迷藏似的，笨拙地藏進柱子或是布簾後面，顯然剛才都在注意著這裡。  
這些孩子們想幹什麼呢？  
  
「等等，Luna。你怎麼會知道我和Elsa，呃⋯⋯應該說連我自己都不曉得我吻過她，因為事實上還沒有。」  
  
我應該聽起來沒有很想哭才對。  
  
「但是Beth阿姨說，你們在那個房間裡親嘴。」  
  
啊⋯⋯就是那個打斷我奪走Elsa初吻的婦人嗎？  
看樣子她果然在那之後跑去大肆宣傳了⋯⋯。  
  
「不，不，我們沒有。至少還沒有⋯⋯。但你為什麼希望我吻你呢？」  
「因為你是個騎士，而且你來自未來，又非常英勇！」  
我不禁失笑，反問：「那你又是怎麼知道我很英勇呢？」  
「女王陛下說的！」Luna抬起手墊高腳跟，高興地說：「她說你差點為了救她而死，是她的大英雄！她也說你很會講故事。大家都想聽你和Elsa女王在未來的冒險故事！但是在你說故事之前，可以先吻我嗎？」  
我笑著嘆息，輕輕吻在她的頭頂，「你的初吻還是留給對你來說最重要的人吧。我也要把我的吻，留給我心目中的第一名。對不起，Luna，今天先這樣將就一下吧？」  
  
然而她還沒來得及開口，躲藏起來的孩子們便傾巢而出，團團將我包圍住，紛紛吵著「不公平！」、「我也要親親！」之類的可愛小任性。  
他們的聲音漸漸大起來，吸引了大人們的目光，我趕緊安撫孩子們的熱烈要求，以免他們再鬧下去，聲響傳出教堂就糟了。  
  
「淑女們，如果你們能跟Elsa女王一樣，安靜又端莊，那就乖乖排好隊，每人一個吻，不多也不少。能夠達成與騎士的約定，我才講故事。如果同意的話，現在請沿著牆壁排隊，不准爭先恐後喔！」  
  
孩子們立刻聽話地閉緊嘴巴，小步走向牆邊，一個接一個排下去，每個人像是都上過美姿美儀課程似的，學著Elsa挺起胸拉直身段，略微揚起下巴，推起嘴角微笑，儼然都是些小公主、小王后，看了真是療癒人心。  
  
抱歉，Elsa，這下子你要落後好一大票小女孩了。  
  
「好吧，我們從誰先開始呢？」

＊

我正坐在教堂大會廳的一角，前方包圍著一群席地而坐的孩子們。  
  
「我們和困在病房裡的兩姐妹逃生時，卻不巧撞上放火的犯人，帶著武器來追殺我們！」  
  
孩子們還未正式步入暑期長假，Hancer混蛋就發動了叛變。  
不僅王室仕官和報社記者，就連學校教師也成為了叛亂軍洗腦的對象。除了逼迫他們效忠新王權以外，將「奉獻瞳孔給新女王」的觀念教導給孩子，也是目的之一。  
見機快的老師們，早先和報社聯絡好，將無辜的孩子們偷渡出校園，藏進大家都以為已經廢棄的教堂之中。幾名幸運跟著脫逃的教師，則在這裡繼續手執教鞭，指導孩子們課業。  
教堂除了是臨時學校以外，也成了人民報社的辦公室。當然更重要的，這裡是擁戴Elsa女王的Arendelle王家作戰指揮總部。由Christian主導，人民報社的總編輯作為副手，作戰指揮總部在這裡繼續進行反抗Westergaard的計畫。  
鎮上還有其他隱密的地點，被作為探查支部，由報社幹部和王家侍衛負責管理，支援總部的任何行動，並提供相關情報。  
據說他們正在暗中召集國民志願軍，計畫入侵城堡的日程和方法。如今終於等到女王歸來，這項計畫更是勢在必行。  
  
「而Elsa女王只是動動手指頭，冰雪魔法立刻就撂倒了那群敵人，又優雅又美麗，輕輕鬆鬆！」  
  
  
Elsa和我關係匪淺的消息，早就變成這個奈米型社區的發燒話題，甚至傳到了主教的耳中。  
一些女侍官告訴我，主教似乎曾經與Elsa密談。在那之後女王明顯的心情欠佳，十有八九是被告誡，不能和我有超過朋友以上的發展。  
她們還真沒猜錯，因為當主教大駕光臨我的房間時，我差點沒砸破玻璃逃走。  
  
經過一番厭世的道德重建講座之後，我又忍不住睡昏過去，錯過了午飯時間，直到午後才真的清醒。簡單填飽肚子，實在耐不住無聊才溜出房間，接著就在這裡當起了說書人。  
  
從早晨之後，我就沒再見過Elsa。  
我任由嘴巴繼續說故事，腦袋卻一直想著她。  
  
這種感覺很奇怪。  
與其說不舒服，「不習慣」好像更貼切一點。  
  
Elsa來自中世紀，若是不跟著她，她會無法適應環境。  
Elsa無依無靠，若是不跟著她，她會流離失所，挨餓街頭。  
Elsa對人群恐懼，若是不跟著她，她會放棄跟人們溝通，選擇逃避。  
Elsa容易不安，若是不跟著她，她的魔法可能會因此暴走。  
Elsa個性溫順善良，若是不跟著她，她可能會被壞人欺負或是拐騙。  
  
在未來，屬於我的時間，我的世界裡，Elsa只是個穿越時空的迷途女孩。  
比起她向我請求的次數，更多時候還是我雞婆地說要幫忙她這個、那個。  
因為在那時，我有能力幫助她。  
  
但是現在不一樣了。  
  
回到過去，在她的時間，她的世界裡，Elsa是個能呼風喚雨的女王。  
我很清楚地感覺到她的女王地位，既高遠又不可撼動。  
有這麼多人在期盼著她回來，有這麼多人在等待著她復國，我卻只想把她留在未來，留在我的身邊。  
有這麼多人在支持她，有這麼多人在幫助她，我卻只能躺在床上酣睡，或是在這裡娛樂孩子。  
況且就在我這麼無所事事的時候，復國大業仍毫無停滯地進行著。  
她不需要我一樣能辦得到。  
  
我總是考慮著自己要留還是要走。  
但是我留下來能幹嘛？  
我半點忙都幫不上。  
  
  
「爵士。」  
  
我肩膀一彈，突來的呼喚讓我從深思當中抽離。  
  
故事時間已經結束，我正在窗邊發愣，孩子們則各自散開洗手上廁所，等待晚餐時間到來。  
  
一個身材略有些高大的女性站在我身邊，絲巾遮掩住她的臉，昏暗的光線使她半隱在陰影之中，讓我看不清她的容貌。  
  
「有什麼事嗎？」  
  
我試著尋找她的視線，也許是害羞或者怕生，她迴避著我的目光，輕聲說道：「反攻計畫的戰略研討會議就要開始了，女王陛下等人正在進行準備，就在那間會談室裡面，請不要遲到了。」  
  
戰略研討會？  
我怎麼沒聽說有這回事？  
這是說我也可以參加的意思？  
但Elsa沒跟我提過啊。  
  
我望向她說的會談室，腦袋頓時居然茫了一片。  
  
肚子裡的小蝴蝶們又在亂飛亂撞，腦後不禁麻癢起來，徬徨和緊張一塊搔撓著我的胃壁，讓我心跳急了數拍。  
  
但是我幫得上忙嗎？  
我口口聲聲說要幫助Elsa奪回Arendelle，但我們都知道，我根本沒有Elsa說的那麼厲害，否則我也不會把自己搞到幾乎要領殘障手冊。  
  
可是我看著滿身繃帶的同時，也看見我身上的騎士制服，以及肩上的冰晶星星徽章。  
這些是女王在發著高燒時，仍不忘記要給我的獎勳。  
我不想辜負她的心意，不想愧對這份獨特的禮遇。  
或許我的力量不大，但是我想幫忙。  
  
「呼……Anna Flameboyd Anderson，你的第一名是Elsa，對吧？你辦得到的！」  
  
我拍拍臉頰，給自己一點精神喊話，接著便踩著有些不安，又有些興奮的腳步，走進會談室。  
  
  
會談室比我想像得要樸素多了，也並不寬敞，畢竟原先只是教堂內的小型議事間，頂多能容納10人的方形室內，中央擺著一張馬蹄形的桌子。  
  
我望向最前方那張空蕩的椅子，彷彿可以看見女王端坐，聆聽諸臣議論的威風模樣，但是卻想像不出來她的神色會是如何。  
  
然後我發現，我一點都不了解，Elsa作為女王的那一面。  
這個念頭令我呆站在門邊，不知該如何是好。  
  
「……在確認安全無虞以前，我們不能與任何支部聯繫。」  
  
這時門外傳來語聲，我聽出那是Elsa在說話，卻感受到一股微妙的疙瘩爬上腦後。  
  
我想念她的聲音。  
每當我聽見她說話時，就好像有無數的天使，在我耳邊搖著鈴鐺，演奏美妙的天籟，不用翅膀就像飛在雲端一般雀躍。  
  
但是現在，她的聲音，好不一樣。  
那種「我沒聽過她這樣說話」的感覺，不斷拍打著我的耳膜。  
  
Elsa推開會談室的門，快步走向前方，視線從沒離開過手裡的紙張，筆直邁向領袖的座位。  
跟在她身後的Christian，和幾個我壓根不認識的大臣接著說了點什麼。  
我看見他們的嘴巴不斷動著，然而耳裡卻沒聽進他們談話的內容。  
  
沒有人注意到我的存在。  
  
女王走進室內時，她身上散發的那股氣魄壓倒了我。  
那像一道無形的牆把我隔絕在外，使我下意識地往門邊退了幾步，半點聲音都發不出來。  
  
「陛下，我們知道外面很危險，但有時承擔必要的風險，可以為困境帶來新局勢。況且，我們手邊的資源已經很吃緊了，再不向支部求援的話……」  
「我很清楚我們的狀況。」Elsa抬手打斷了大臣的意見，語氣之中略帶銳利的威壓，「我不反對冒險，但是現在我們沒有條件承擔後果。貿然行動只會滿盤皆輸，我不會拿外面那些擔驚受怕的婦女和孩子做賭注！我們……」  
  
就在女王伸手指向門外時，瑟縮在門邊的我，總算被她的視線捕捉，然後陛下停下那些毫不猶豫的指示，只在目光與我交會時，短暫地顯露出一絲遲疑。  
因著女王唐突的沉默，大臣們隨著她的目光紛紛向我望了過來。  
然而奇怪的是，與我從侍女那聽來的不同，那些遲疑的眼神，包括女王陛下本人，似乎並不希望我在這裡。  
在這陣詭譎的死寂中，我看見Elsa……不，女王陛下擰起眉頭，像是憤怒的情緒，混進了那對湛藍又鋒利的眼瞳。  
  
「Anderson騎士，你怎麼會在這裡？」  
  
我的腦袋嗡嗡響著。  
幻想的浮雲不見了，我像是失去立足之處，腳步居然有點虛軟。  
我確定那不是因為我刺痛的膝蓋，而是眼前這個不悅的女王。  
  
我突然覺得，我不認識眼前這個，我自稱擺在心中第一位的女孩。  
  
不知怎地，我找回了我的聲音，回答：「剛才有個侍女，告訴我會議就要開始了，不要遲到。所以……」  
  
女王眨了眨眼，似乎在嘗試理解我的理由，接著將寶劍一般鋒利的目光，砍向站在她身邊無語以對的臣子們。  
  
「我記得我說過，不能讓Anderson騎士離開她的病榻。誰能跟我解釋，我的命令在哪邊出了問題？」  
  
我不知道我的腦袋怎麼還能分神，在這時注意到，那些年紀超過女王幾輪的大臣們，臉上都是自責與愧疚。  
  
他們是無辜的，我感覺自己應該解釋，於是說道：「也許是我誤解了侍女的話，這不是他們的錯。但是我很好，我沒有虛弱到必須一直躺在床上。事實上我想我……」  
「Anderson爵士。」  
Christian小聲地喊了我一句，我瞥見他警示的神色，寫著「你最好不要多嘴，馬上離開這裡」的訊息。  
  
我張著嘴巴，徬徨著不知下一步該怎麼做。  
我將尋求解救的視線，一如往常地投向Elsa，但是坐在那裡看著我的，是正在以沈默的氣場，責難並未準確執行命令的大臣，一國最高的領袖。  
  
此刻讀不出Elsa那張面無表情的神色底下，究竟藏著什麼情緒的我，竟然生出了一絲恐懼。  
  
「我……我只是想幫忙。」  
  
我聽起來像個跪在女王面前懺悔的罪犯。  
我不知道自己怎麼還有勇氣繼續說話，但是女王開口的瞬間，我懂了。  
  
「這裡不需要你的協助。我不希望你參與任何計畫，請你立刻離開會談室，Anderson騎士。」  
  
我始終認為自己是Elsa身邊距離最近的那一個，自認為她對我毫不設限，自認為她總是溫柔地妥協，自認為她應該脫下那道王冠，活出自己的世界。  
然而我只是自私地想要她活在我的世界，當那個我喜歡的魔法女孩，從沒試著想過，Elsa是個國君，她當然有她必須遵從的規則。  
  
屬於她的世界的規則。  
一個我甚至本該不存在的地方。  
  
我真是錯得離譜。  
  
不要太自以為是了，Anna。  
Elsa不只是你所知的魔法女孩，更是你所不知的Queen of Arendelle。  
  
「Christian，請你護送Anderson騎士回房，她需要休養。」  
「……不必麻煩他，我還沒有殘廢，我可以自己回去。」  
  
我不知道自己正用什麼樣的表情面對女王，但是在那一眨眼間，Elsa，那個我心愛的女孩，短暫出現在女王的眼中。  
  
我無法再多看一眼那愕然又內疚的目光，明白自己沒有立場多待一秒，只記得叮嚀忠心的侍官長，說：「陛下的病沒有痊癒，別讓她太勞累了。」  
Christian點點頭，我不想承受他同情的視線，也不想浪費他們寶貴的作戰會議時間。  
我知道比起我，他們才是現在女王復國更重要的功臣，於是我快步離開了會談室。  
更準確一點，我是逃離了那裡。  
  
  
這就是腦內Anna想告訴我的吧？  
  
“⋯⋯Anna。”  
  
好像有誰在叫我。  
  
“⋯⋯Anna⋯⋯！”  
  
我以為自己是不是有了幻覺，但我清楚地聽到有誰在喊我的名字。  
這聲音很熟悉，但⋯⋯卻又有股說不上來的感受。  
  
“Anna⋯⋯這裡⋯⋯”  
  
我到處張望，那聲音像鬼魅一般飄忽，不斷變幻著方位，好像在牽引著我的視線轉往窗外，望去城鎮遠方的天際。  
太陽已經在海平線底下，黑夜籠罩著半個天空。  
藍色屋瓦的石塔尖端遠遠豎立在那裡，似乎是城堡的最高處。然而在那下方的主屋屋簷上，似乎有著一個黑點。  
  
我揉揉眼睛，仔細盯著那一塊黑點。  
不，現在看起來好像一團漂浮的黑霧，在那之中依稀有個人影，看來像是女人。  
我辨不清她的高矮胖瘦，卻覺得在那之中有一抹紅艷，勾人魂魄的嘴唇，正在對著我微笑。  
  
「Anderson爵士？」  
「什麼！？」  
  
我又是一嚇，轉頭立馬見到一張臉，害我差點向後撞在窗上。  
  
「Anderson爵士，你還好嗎？你看起來臉色不太對。」  
棕眼，褐髮，娃娃臉的年輕女性，似乎是叫做Peach吧？家裡好像是開烘焙屋的樣子，在這裡負責伙食。  
我擠出笑容，試圖找回平時的自己，說道：「是嗎？我睡了兩天呢，怎麼會沒精神？只是在看窗外而已。」  
她眨眨眼睛，疑惑地問：「窗外？」  
「對啊。我⋯⋯咦？」  
然而當我轉身時，我眼前的這扇窗，竟被窗簾所覆蓋著，根本看不見外頭。  
  
那⋯⋯我剛才究竟看到了什麼？  
  
Peach關心地說：「陛下叮囑過，要我們留意爵士的休養狀況。你若是沒事就別下床了，陛下很擔心你呢。」  
「⋯⋯好，我這就回去。」  
  
我的思緒好混亂！  
打從那個夢境開始，心裡就一直縈繞著揮之不去的低迷，好像有一股不明的混沌鑽入腦海，企圖顛覆我的情緒與意志。  
  
“Elsa不需要你！  
來吧，Anna！忘了她！”  
  
閉嘴！  
不要一直在我腦內說話！  
  
“來我的身邊！”  
  
「我叫你閉嘴⋯⋯！」  
  
我抱著頭低吼，這時惱人的語聲總算停歇。  
站在一旁的Peach擔憂地望著我，焦急地問我怎麼了。  
我答不出來，因為我也不知道自己怎麼回事。  
  
『這裡不需要你的協助，Anderson騎士。』  
  
然而，我擺脫了那莫名的聲音，卻忘不掉女王親口說出的字句。  
而那令我承受不了。  
  
也許，我根本不該留在這裡。  
我應該回去Reindeer Town。

＊

「Anna！」  
  
我猜我沒有睡很久，因為我的頭又暈又痛。  
當然有一半的原因，可能是我這雙哭腫的眼睛害的。  
我睜開浮腫的眼皮，發現自己縮在孤單的床被中，枕頭上的淚痕甚至還沒完全乾去。  
  
「Anna，快起來！大事不好了！」  
「Olaf？」  
  
我挺起上身，回頭就看見雪人小夥伴爬上床畔，努力揪著我的肩頭搖晃。  
  
「怎麼了？整天我都沒看見你，小夥伴。你上哪去了？而且你有新鼻子了！」  
  
但我無法理解他的焦慮，昏花的腦門，還在試圖撿回跟淚水一起流失掉的智商。  
  
Olaf輕聲卻急躁地說：「噢，Anna，你聽我說！我進去廚房想幫自己找個新鼻子，廚師們已經把晚餐都煮好了，但就在他們準備上餐的時候，有個人忽然走進來，把廚師們都弄暈了！」  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
「然後她拿出一個白色的布袋，把像是麵粉的東西，全都加進食物裡面！而且那些麵粉裡好像還参著玻璃，看起來閃閃發亮的！你說這樣是不是很危險！那些餐點可是要給孩子們吃的呀！」  
「玻、玻璃！？」  
  
不知為何，我腦中立刻浮現那日在街頭撞見的景象。  
士兵手中的白色盒子裡，就裝著泛出彩光的晶粉狀物，還有那覆蓋著無辜男子瞳孔，像是玻璃的魔法碎片⋯⋯。  
  
「Shit！該不會有被洗腦的人混入教堂中了吧！？我得立刻去警告大家才行！」  
「Anna，髒話。」  
「我現在沒心思理會這個！」  
  
我立馬奪門而出，差點撞上迎面而來的婦人。她被我嚇得驚呼一聲，手裡的托盤幾乎要飛了出去。  
我趕緊拉著她，穩住彼此的腳步，說道：「抱歉！我知道我應該好好跟你賠罪，但我有非常緊急的事！」  
我邊說邊拖著發痛的膝蓋往大講堂移動，婦人捧著托盤追了過來，說道：「爵士，陛下說過你不能離開房間啊！而且你的晚餐⋯⋯」  
「慢著慢著，千萬別打開蓋子，裡面的東西不能吃！」我搶過她手中那份要給我的晚餐，隨手放在走廊角落的邊櫃上方，問道：「孩子們呢？他們在哪裡吃飯？」  
「他們在祈禱室，走廊出去後右轉。請問怎麼了，爵士？」  
「麻煩你幫忙通知Elsa，晚餐裡被加了壞東西，絕對不能吃也不能碰！如果看到有亮粉飛起來，就趕快逃走！Hancer的人混進來了！」  
  
婦人發出輕呼，慌張地四處通報，我則迅速闖進祈禱室，浩大聲勢嚇著了裡頭所有人。  
分配餐點的老師，和坐著準備開動的孩子們，全都莫名其妙地看著我，而他們桌上已經擺滿了食物。  
  
「不要打開蓋子！」我立刻大聲制止，「裡面被下藥了，誰都不能動它！」  
負責準備餐點的婦人們一聽，紛紛將托盤撤離孩子們身邊，其中幾個則擔憂地靠近我身邊，忙問：「爵士，下藥是什麼意思？我們的廚師不會有問題的。」  
「Hancer的人已經混進來這裡，食物都被動過手腳，一旦吃了就會感染Frozen Heart！」  
  
人們聽了頓時產生慌亂，忙著將食物丟進垃圾桶。  
這時Olaf突然拉著我，指向祈禱室後方大叫：「就是她！那個包著頭巾，肌肉異常發達，看起來受過激烈重訓的女人！」  
  
眾人視線一同指向站在最裡面的女子，她瞪了Olaf一眼，接著從圍裙口袋裡掏出一只布袋。  
那裡頭肯定裝著滿滿的亮粉，要是她打開它就糟了！  
  
「大家快離開這裡！」  
  
我隨手抓起桌上的水杯和餐具朝她扔了過去，爬上餐桌縱身向她飛撲！  
  
「噢嗚！」  
好吧，這女孩比我想像的強壯多了，撞在她身上跟撞到牆壁沒有什麼區別。  
我攀在她背後，像隻無尾熊一樣狠狠捉著她，使勁把她手裡的布包搶走，呼叫：「哪位好心人，快把這個拿去扔了！」  
  
我把布袋丟去地面，一位勇敢的男士擠過人群，搶到那包布袋，惶恐地看著我手裡死命掙扎的女人，趕緊帶著東西奔出祈禱室。  
女人看見他帶著布包離開，居然無視掛在背後的我，企圖移動腳步追上那個男人。  
  
「慢著，你別想！」  
我索性把腳也用上了，纏著她的腿不讓她離開。  
豈知她面無表情地側臉睨過來，我這才瞧清楚，她原來不是個「她」，而是個喬裝成女僕的男人！  
他雙手揪住我的衣領，將我用力往地面一摔，我只感覺瞬間好像飛了起來，接著狠狠地撞在地面！  
我痛得不斷哀嚎，但他並不把我放在眼裡，跨過我身上，就想去追回那包布袋。  
我趕緊抓住他的腳，拖慢他的步伐，忍不住罵道：「You’re not even a bitch！You son of a bitch！」  
  
這傢伙剛才肯定是為了把我支開，好在餐點中動手腳，才誆騙我去會議室等候。  
若不是他多此一舉，我才不會惹Elsa生氣呢！  
該死的王八蛋！  
  
我再也無法吞忍這口氣，往他身上最近的要害——兩腿之間——揮出拳頭。  
然而就在這瞬間，右臂的馬克7號手甲，忽然發出像是引擎加速的轟轟聲，一陣旋風從手肘旁的氣孔噴出來，在我揮拳時形成強烈的加速動能，打出了傾注全力的一擊！  
  
「嗚！」  
  
男人承受了連我自己也沒料想到的致命傷害，躬起身子往地面倒去。  
他曲起膝蓋像是水母漂一樣，抱著雙腳不斷抽蓄。  
更加詭異的是，他的臉上依舊沒有任何情緒，簡直像個在跳地板動作的機器人！  
  
但我對他的訝異，卻並未大於自己手上這條機械手臂。  
  
剛才那是怎麼回事？  
我只是揮拳而已，什麼事都沒做啊。  
這隻手甲似乎不只是普通的電影周邊商品，或是讓粉絲開心的玩具，好像真的有什麼超乎想像的機關在裡面。  
難道這根本不是收藏用的可穿戴模型，而是連功能都完整重現的高科技裝備？  
  
「Anderson爵士！」  
幾位男士奔來祈禱室，他們手持武器、棍棒，看樣子是來幫忙逮人的。  
然而就在我分心的同時，反叛軍的男人突然站起來，輕易地將我一把舉起。  
「嗚嘔！」  
我看不見是誰出聲叫我，男人揪住我的領口，衣襟圈緊了我的脖子，勒得我無法轉動頭臉，甚至連呼吸都不行，半吐著舌頭，差點把肚子裡的東西反芻出來！  
「不要靠近，不然我就殺了她。」  
叛軍男子語調冰冷地說，我像隻狗一樣被拎在空中，呼吸困難地喘息著。垂在底下的雙腿踩不到地面，手甲卻不像剛才一樣適時輔助，無論我怎麼推打他的頭臉，他都不痛不癢的樣子。  
「你們的叛國罪已經確定了，現在投降交出舊女王則能免除死刑。Queen Elsa在哪、嗚啊！」  
  
忽然有個白晃晃的東西飛過眼前，我還來不及看清楚那是什麼東西，它重重打在男人身上，使他猛然翻去後頭撞在牆上！  
我終於解開束縛，虛軟地坐倒下來，貪圖著空氣多吸了幾口。只見男人身上與周邊地面，散落著大大小小的雪塊。  
  
「我就在這裡。」  
  
女王的霸氣聲線，跟她的雪一樣，融合著優美與剛毅，柔軟卻冷冽。  
Elsa走過人群之間，幾個侍衛提著武器圍繞在她身邊，雖然她身上的夏日時尚精品穿搭，仍然和周圍的大家格格不入，但那股王者的氣勢，依舊震撼著人心。  
三個侍衛過來將我扶起，我向他們道了謝，接著他們便上前將叛軍男子捉了起來。  
  
「爵士！謝天謝地，你沒事就好。」Christian快步走向我，神情有些困擾地說：「我們非常需要你的幫忙！」  
「我？」我看著每個身形都比我魁梧的侍衛，苦笑著說：「我可是被救的人呢！再說Elsa⋯⋯我是說女王陛下，她也在這裡，哪輪得到我出面。孩子們還好嗎？」  
「謝謝你第一時間挺身保護他們，孩子們都沒事。但⋯⋯」他拿出手帕擦擦汗，面有難色地說：「事實上，關於陛下她⋯⋯」  
「Anna？」  
  
陛下板著一張臉，闖入正在講話的我和Christian之間。  
從她的語氣聽來，這位女王正感到相當不悅似的，光是被叫到名字，就讓我有種被定罪的感覺。  
雖然察覺到Elsa滿臉通紅的，有點奇怪，但是我現在沒那個膽子繼續直視她，只好讓視線四處飄移，故作淡定地說：「好久不見，Elsa⋯⋯女、女王！請聽我解釋，我不是故意要離開房間！這是因為有點緊急狀況，所以⋯⋯」  
「你怎麼沒稱讚我？」Elsa半吊起一雙眼睛，抬高眉梢覷著我。  
我眨眨眼，一瞬間沒能反應過來，張著嘴巴無言以對。  
  
她剛才說什麼？  
為什麼要稱讚她？因為她救了我嗎？  
剛才那是很驚險又酷斃了沒錯啦⋯⋯。  
  
「呃⋯⋯謝、謝謝陛下又救了我一命⋯⋯？」  
「不－對——！」  
  
Elsa皺起眉頭，不知為何拉著長音搖頭說話，好像腳下的帆布鞋還噠噠噠噠踩了幾下。  
  
「我聽你的話，乖乖把治感冒的紅酒整瓶喝完喔。是不是很厲害？快點誇獎我！」  
  
嗯？這是在⋯⋯撒嬌？  
在這個時間和地點，以及眾目睽睽之下？  
  
「等、等一下，Elsa。我有點混亂⋯⋯！」  
  
我抬起手希望她能緩緩節奏，現在進行得太快了，我有點跟不上狀況。  
這就好像在看Christopher Nolan的電影，倒轉重播好幾次，還是沒有完全搞懂劇情。  
  
她瞇起雙眼，瞧了瞧我的手，嘴巴一噘，不滿地要求：「我要溫暖的抱抱。」  
「Wait, what！？」  
  
我還在為她的話所愣愕，Elsa便馬上抓住我的手腕繞在她背後，倚在我肩上不斷蹭著，直到找出舒服的位置，然後拉起我的另一隻手，放在她柔順的頭髮上。  
  
「摸摸頭，說我很乖⋯⋯呃！」  
「嗚哇⋯⋯」  
  
她在我頸邊打了個可愛的嗝，然而再怎麼惹人憐惜，一旦濃重的酒味撲鼻而來，狀況可就不一樣了。  
  
「慢著，Elsa，你現在是⋯⋯喝醉了？」我望向Christian，不解地問：「你們難道不是在會議當中嗎？她怎麼會醉成這個樣子！」  
「我、我很抱歉，爵士。你離開之後，陛下便終止了會議，並且將自己關在會議室內。等她再次出現之後，就變成這樣⋯⋯」  
我聽了瞬間變臉，肚子裡有股怒意油然而生，詫異地低吼：「她是怎麼拿到酒的？你們怎麼可以讓陛下在緊要關頭醉成這樣？為什麼我一不在，就沒有人好好看著她！整瓶紅酒耶！？」  
「對，我整瓶喝完了喔。很棒吧？我現在感覺感冒都沒了，精神非常好⋯⋯！」  
然而話題中的本人茫然無知，還在藉酒發酣，好像現在狀況一點都不危急。  
「陛下，很抱歉，雖然你是女王，但是請你暫時閉嘴。」  
  
我抱穩隨時都可能滑落的酒醉女王，從身邊人們臉上的神色就看得出來，他們都在逃避我的視線，不敢抬頭面對。  
  
「交出Queen Elsa⋯⋯」  
叛軍男子忽然發話。  
「我們已經包圍住教堂了，你們一個也逃不了。為新女王獻出瞳孔⋯⋯」  
  
就在他說完之後，祈禱室外忽然起了一陣騷動。  
幾個手拿長槍的男人焦急地奔過來，對著我們說道：「陛下，爵士，侍官長！教堂外面都是Westergaard和Weselton的人馬，他們堵住所有出入口，我們逃不出去了！」  
「可惡！什麼時候發現的？」Christian低聲唸了幾句，接著走向我和Elsa，開口：「陛下，爵士，請跟我來！」  
  
他支開了所有侍衛與僕從，帶著我們和Olaf快步走進主教室，迅速把門關上。  
主教正向著牆上的神像祈禱，手裡不曉得捧著什麼東西。  
光是見到他的背影，午後那各種名為教誨經典的退魔咒語，開始在腦海復甦，害我的頭又開始痛了起來。  
  
「嗯？儀式？衣、衣服呢？王冠⋯⋯」  
Elsa掛在我身上，嘴裡不曉得在唸些什麼，蓋了一半的恍惚眼神，正在迷離地掃視著四周，搖搖晃晃的站也站不穩，害我跟著她顛簸踉蹌。  
「Elsa，噓⋯⋯！」  
  
主教祈禱完後，轉過身看著我們，視線不斷在我和Elsa身上徘徊。  
我知道現在這樣子兩個人黏在一塊，根本是在挑戰主教的底限。  
身為目前Arendelle地位第二高的女王貼身騎士，攙扶無法自行站立的陛下，總是我的工作吧！現在卻害我抱她也不是，不抱她也不是，不曉得主教又會說些什麼⋯⋯。  
  
嗚，我的胃⋯⋯。  
早知道會這樣，我就該用剩下的零錢，順便連止痛藥也買起來！  
  
然而主教只是很平常地眨眼睛，一點表情的牽動都沒有，雖然視線似乎一面倒地往我身上插針比較多，應該不是我的錯覺才對，幾乎要叫我懷疑主教是不是也被施了亮粉。  
  
Elsa，為什麼你偏偏就選在這時候喝醉呢！  
嘿，誰准你對著我的脖子吹氣！  
主教在前面啊，你這樣子我萬一失控怎麼辦！  
  
Christian與主教交換了視線，主教點點頭，Christian便轉向我，說道：「爵士，請你仔細聽好。為免陛下落入敵人手中，只有極少數人知道今後的計畫。這是為了預防復國軍中，有人感染Frozen Heart之後，會向Westergaard供出陛下的下落。」  
我頓時明白了他的意思，恍然大悟地說道：「所以Elsa要我離開會議，真正的目的是⋯⋯！」  
「我們需要一個最能夠信任的人保護陛下。Anderson爵士，這個人選就是你。」主教突然發聲，他面對我的目光，不再像先前一樣抱有偏見。  
Christian繼續解釋：「正因為你是最接近陛下的人，我們若是不切斷你與計畫的任何關聯，在我們淪陷之後，你們的處境將更加危險。只要我們無法掌握你們的行蹤，就算感染了Frozen Heart，也不會提供任何情報給敵軍，因此所有在會議上談論的計畫，全部都是假的。」  
我順著他的話推論：「所以那些計畫，反而是聲東擊西的圈套，用來擾亂敵人的陣腳。而我們則能避人耳目，趁機脫身？」  
「沒錯。唯一一個知道真正計畫的人，就是陛下自己。」  
  
我低頭看著還在鬧酒醉的Elsa，心裡不禁想著，她是個正經八百又心思縝密，連骨架可能都完美對稱的超矜持女王。怎麼可能在重要的作戰會議上，只因為騎士的一句話，就相信把整瓶紅酒喝完能治好感冒，還傻傻地乾杯？  
她故意喝醉，演這一齣插曲，無法參與戰術研討，表示她也不會知道最終幹部們做了什麼決定。萬一反而是我和Elsa先被敵人逮住，就能確保我們不會說出復國軍的進程。這是為了保護還在暗地裡努力的人們，並留藏一手退路，守住來自復國軍的支援。  
  
啊啊，我真想砸破自己的腦袋！  
這麼簡單的道理，我怎麼會想不通呢！  
還自以為是言情小說的主角，憂愁傷感了半個下午！  
Elsa還總是誇我聰明，她才是能在瞬間就佈好10手棋局的女王！  
  
「接下來，主教大人會告訴你，如何安全離開教堂。同樣為了保密措施，我不會知道那是什麼辦法。在你帶陛下撤離以前，我們會盡力守住教堂。」  
我問：「但你們怎麼辦？有撤退的辦法嗎？」  
「我們自有方式，爵士只需要操心陛下的安全即可。」Christian可靠地點頭，說道：「陛下對爵士有著十二萬分的信任，正如我們相信能將陛下從遙遠時空帶回來的你。她是孤注一擲，將一切希望押在你身上。陛下以及Arendelle的未來，就靠你了，Anderson爵士。」  
  
Arendelle王室管家彎身向我深深行禮，我只能默默地目送他退離主教室，半個字也說不出口。  
  
「爵士。」  
主教出聲喚回我的注意力，我滿心複雜地望著他，不曉得現在自己是一副怎麼樣的表情，令他看得一瞬愣了眼。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「我不曉得大家究竟在我身上看到了什麼，怎麼會願意將整個國家，和唯一的女王，託付給我這樣的人。我能把Elsa帶到這裡，只是因為我愛她，沒有其他偉大的理想或抱負。」  
他沈默了幾秒，接著緩緩搖頭，說道：「天道倫理自然有它的紀律與規則，作為神的代行人，我仍是那句話，你所抱持的情感是不合常理的。但是作為自己，無論是或非，我深信爵士有著能夠守護女王陛下的力量與勇氣。只有這一點，我不容許任何人有所懷疑，並願意請求天神為你庇護。」  
  
主教遞出手裡的東西，那是一把有著圓柄刻花的長鑰匙，上頭雕著一朵精緻的白色番紅花，鎖孔繫著墨綠與深紫相間的緞帶。  
  
「為了在戰亂或危急時刻，保全王室氏族性命，Arendelle王室在數代之前，曾於地底下闢出一條秘道，能夠避過他人耳目，逃向城鎮外圍。爵士，這把鑰匙交給你。它是唯一的一把，只有它能開關秘道的出入口。就算我也被套出話來，至少在出入口被破壞之前，能給你們充裕的時間離開。」  
他伸手指向壁爐，說道：「你看壁爐上那座跪著祈禱的白色塑像，鑰匙孔就在他雙手之間的縫隙。」  
我點點頭，伸手想接下鑰匙，但主教卻並未輕易將它交到我手裡，仍舊緊捉著鎖頭，又說：「這個秘密只有歷代君王和主教們知情，除非萬不得已，否則不會將秘道的存在告訴第三人。Anderson爵士，你是唯一一位知曉秘道存在的非王室成員。此事攸關王室機密，你是否願意承諾，終身守口如瓶，並將秘密帶進棺材之中？」  
我抬高下巴，毫不遲疑地說：「我願意。」  
「⋯我願意⋯⋯」  
  
醉得一塌糊塗的Elsa半閉著眼，忽然出聲附和一句，使得原本嚴肅的場面，瞬間變得有些滑稽。  
主教似乎一愣，無言地看著Elsa，我則咬緊嘴唇以免自己笑出來。  
  
「Anderson爵士，你是否願意承諾，一旦踏出教堂，無論遭逢任何危難與阻礙，都將履行騎士誓詞，守護女王陛下，直到生命殞落的那一刻？」  
「我願意。」  
「我也⋯願意⋯⋯」  
「咳咳！噓，Elsa，噓——！」  
  
搞什麼！現在是結婚典禮還是怎樣？  
雖然我也是很希望立馬親吻新娘，但是在主教面前吻Elsa的話，恐怕我的終生到5秒後就截止了。  
  
主教尷尬地清清喉嚨，想必不是只有我覺得這裡很像證婚現場，但他總算肯把鑰匙交給我了。  
  
「現在快帶她離開吧。」  
  
我扶著Elsa走到壁爐邊，按照主教所說，將鑰匙插進塑像雙掌間的空隙，向右一轉，整座壁爐忽然原地轉動，牆面立刻出現一道門縫，顯露一段往下深入地底的階梯。  
  
「Wow，真是酷斃了⋯⋯！」  
正在我感嘆的同時，主教提來一只油燈塞進我手中，最後叮嚀道：「女王陛下就託付給你了，Anderson爵士。」  
  
我點點頭，把提燈交給Olaf負責，將意識已經睡了一半的Elsa背好，向主教借來薄毯將她蓋住。  
  
拔出鑰匙，機關再度運作起來，隨著牆壁慢慢闔上，主教室裡的燈火也漸漸消逝。  
當縫隙緊密閉合時，齒輪的聲響消弭在黑暗之中，異常的寧靜隨之降臨。  
  
「走吧，Olaf。」  
  
我背穩Elsa，跟在小雪人後頭，帶著等候復國的陛下，繼續下一段逃亡生活。


	12. 熔爐鎮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事進入後半段了，EA的關係也逐漸升溫中！
> 
> ✦✦✦注意事項✦✦✦  
> 感謝觀看到這邊的大家，由於聽說惡名昭彰的偽AO3盜文網站再度捲土重來，所以我正在考慮以後可能不再在AO3發文。  
> 目前繼續觀察狀況中，但如果盜文情形擴大，我就會正式停止在這裡發文，全部轉移到噗浪上去，並繼續以Pixiv為主活動。  
> 如果確定在AO3停更的話，一定會事先告知大家！

## XII. The Jorden’s Forge

  
「這裡灰塵好多，鼻子好癢！Anna，你知道這條路通往哪裡嗎？」  
「不曉得，總之先走出去看看。」  
「噢，對了！」Olaf將頭180度轉向背後，搭配油燈微弱的燈光，看起來驚悚萬分地說：「祝你們新婚愉快！」  
「謝謝⋯Olaf⋯⋯呃！」  
「你們可以假裝緊張一點嗎？我們正在逃命！」  
  
帶著一個天真無邪的雪人，和一位喝醉的陛下，在這個暗不見天的地道裡，像地鼠一樣行走於城市腳下，說些彼此完全無法對頻的話題，說真的，要讓氣氛保持嚴肅緊張，還真是頗有難度。  
  
往下行走的階梯，不出多久便開始平緩蜿蜒，再後來變成向上爬升。  
冗長的地道畢竟是逃生之用，當然不會花心力在裝飾上面，從頭到尾都是無趣的石頭與砂礫。  
偶爾會與啾啾叫的老鼠，或是些爬蟲擦身而過，幸虧Elsa醉得厲害，不然她看到這些小怪獸們，大概會哭著跳到我背上來，哀求我把牠們趕走。  
  
「⋯Anna，我想去、呃！⋯⋯便利商店⋯⋯果凍⋯⋯」  
「嗚⋯我在網路上看到⋯隊長會死⋯⋯是真的嗎⋯⋯？」  
「鯡魚⋯⋯想吃⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯嗚，Anna⋯我想吐⋯⋯！」  
  
一路上不斷Anna這個、Anna那個的現代化女王，因為酒精衝腦的關係，講話從沒停過。直到她吐得我滿身穢物，實在說不出半個字為止，便終於昏睡過去。  
  
走走停停約莫兩、三個小時，就在我的大腿肌肉開始嚴重抗議，幾乎要示威罷工的時候，上行的階梯總算看到了盡頭。  
幸虧Roz小姐平常就把儀隊當成特戰部隊在訓練，否則我一定受不了這段路程。  
  
階梯末端有著一處小平台，在這個成人無法直立的空間裡，有一面刻著倒番紅花圖像的石門。  
左右兩側地面各有一小座神像，中央則突起一塊石墩，上面用古文寫著一串文字。從字型去猜測，我想它應該是寫著類似「放下身段爬過尊嚴，必然逆轉疆土，再獲榮光」的意思。  
鑰匙孔就在石墩下方，我使用主教交付的鑰匙轉動鎖頭，番紅花圖像便緩緩轉為正向，接著石門往上滑開，頓時有股冰涼卻清爽的空氣竄了進來。  
然而石門只開了約1公尺高的縫隙，除非身高和Olaf一樣，否則勢必要彎身才離開地道。  
  
「所以『放下身段爬過尊嚴』，是這個意思？」  
  
我小心翼翼地貼近地面，鑽過那狹窄的縫隙，姑且就不管膝蓋的傷勢了，我半點也不希望粗糙的石門，刮傷Elsa細緻的肌膚。  
收回鑰匙，石門慢慢關上以後，秘密出口再次消失，我想我們暫時安全了。  
  
「哇，好冷！」  
  
終於爬出地表時，一陣寒意突然包覆我的全身。  
我瞧了瞧周遭環境，濃重的夜霧浮在空中，月亮雖然高掛在頭頂，但光芒無法完全穿透霧氣。  
視線能及之處，是一片寬廣的草原，被朦朧的黑色山影包圍。  
零星樹木上鋪蓋著閃閃發光的霜霰，腳下草根也全都生著微白的雪珠。  
看樣子，地道將我們從城鎮引導到了山中的森林。  
  
「Anna，你很冷嗎？」Olaf關心地問：「你在發抖。」  
我背好Elsa，笑著回應：「我剛才可是背著Elsa爬上山來呢！這個溫度對我來說正好！」  
  
才不呢，我的耳朵凍得好痛！  
如果不是背後還有Elsa的體溫，加上包裹我們的薄毯，我可能已經凍僵了。  
  
沿著陡壁走上山道，路邊豎立著指引方向的牌子，上面畫了個箭頭，寫著「Frozen Lake」。  
我不知道應該往哪裡去才好，只能順著指示前行。走了好一會，很幸運地，在山坡上方的一片寬闊平地旁，找到一間木造屋子。  
屋內半點聲息也沒有，看起來更沒有任何生活感，已經好一陣子沒有人住過了似的，牆角竟然被一窩野生的灰兔家庭佔據。  
山屋裡沒有任何傢俱，深處有一間盥洗室，牆邊木架排列著浮現霜氣的水壺，以及簡陋的鍋碗瓢盆。  
中央建著一座凹陷的爐灶，可供烤火燒柴，其他地方都是平坦的通舖，也許是用作臨時宿舍之用。  
  
我將薄毯鋪在地面，安頓好Elsa以後，立刻去尋找木柴，渴望即刻坐下來取暖，然而木柴的儲藏架已經全空了。  
  
「噢⋯⋯我本來很想試試烤棉花糖的。」Olaf坐在沒有火的爐灶邊，失望地說著。  
「雪人嚴禁接近易燃物，Olaf。」我邊說邊尋找能用來取暖的東西。  
「Anna，還是你要來個溫暖的擁抱呢？」  
「謝謝你，夥伴。但是我不希望死因寫著『擁抱雪人而凍死』。我比較需要一點體溫超過35度的⋯⋯」  
「噢，那你去抱Elsa就好啦！我相信她很溫暖。」  
  
我不想承認Olaf的話害我有點心動⋯⋯  
好吧，其實是超級心動！  
但是不行，酒醉使Elsa又有些輕微發燒的症狀，她現在反而需要降溫。  
當然以上都是我用來阻止自己失控的理由，純粹是擔心自己會對月咆哮，釋放胸口的野熊出閘。  
  
Olaf根本不明白，喝醉的Elsa破壞力超群！  
如果不是剛才狀況緊急，沒空讓我登出腦袋做妄想之旅，恐怕我早就已經撲上去⋯⋯  
不、不，Anna，停下來，把視線從Elsa身上移開。  
對，就是這樣，然後深呼吸，很好！  
  
「不可以。她是病人，我不能打擾她休息。」我希望我聽起來沒有很動搖才好，「我需要些毛茸茸、暖呼呼的⋯⋯」  
  
我說著，視線便落在山屋角落，和樂融融擠成一團大毛叢的灰兔家族。  
  
「Olaf。我很抱歉，但是⋯⋯我可以借用你的鼻子嗎？」

＊

「⋯⋯咳⋯咳咳⋯⋯！」  
  
突來的咳嗽聲，讓我從彌留狀態中重新登入腦袋，立刻將視線轉去身邊，望向不知何時已經清醒的Elsa。  
隨著我忽然的動作，原先窩在我頭頂的灰兔先生，蹦蹦兩下跳落我的肩膀，沿著牆腳往牠們的巢穴緩慢移動。其他抱在我懷裡的灰兔媽媽和小鬼們，也被從夢中驚擾，接連跟在爸爸後頭，咚咚咚地跳開。  
  
「Anna、咳咳⋯⋯！」  
Elsa向我抬起虛軟的手，另一隻掌心則摸在喉嚨，模樣看來有些痛苦。  
我趕緊接住她飄忽的手掌，說道：「我在這裡，慢一點沒關係。你發不出聲音吧？先喝點水。」  
  
我抓來鐵壺，倒了點水在木碗裡頭，餵她慢慢喝下。  
Elsa無力地倚在我身上，眉頭皺得緊緊的，嘴唇略有些乾澀發白，看起來比那些兔子更加弱不禁風。  
  
「你感覺如何？」  
好像連喝水都是一件極耗體力的事，她緩和著輕喘的氣息，張開嘴巴試了幾次，才終於發出細微卻乾啞的聲音，說道：「頭⋯⋯很痛⋯⋯！」  
  
我拉起毯子包裹著她，一邊幫忙搓揉她的手臂生熱。  
雖然她並不怕冷，但畢竟現在是個病人，溫暖身體是很重要的事情。  
  
「這就叫宿醉，人生中絕對不想體驗的時刻之一，簡直生不如死，更別說你還在感冒呢！多喝點水再躺著休息，你就會好很多了。」  
「這是溫水⋯⋯你怎麼取得、咳咳！」  
「再喝點水，別一直說話。」  
  
我幫她輕拍背後順氣，耐心等著她喝水潤喉，同時伸出馬克7號的食指，啪的一聲，指尖瞬間燃起一束火光。  
  
「我有這個！雖然拿不下來讓我有點困擾，但是打火機功能挺好用的。不過燒溫這壺水，大概花了我2個半小時⋯⋯。」  
  
Elsa提起微弱的笑容，掌心在我手上輕輕一捏表示回應，接著便開始掃視著山屋內部，慢吞吞的動作，看樣子是在強迫腦袋理解狀況，於是我簡單地解釋我們來到這裡的前因後果。  
  
「你在發抖，Anna。冷嗎？外衣呢？怎麼沒穿著？」  
  
她正看著我的短袖美國隊長T恤，把我也一塊包進毯子中，身體貼得更近一些。  
我很訝異地發現，她其實好溫暖，不禁偷偷地有點心跳加速。  
  
「呃，對⋯⋯因為出了點小意外。」  
「什麼意外？你又受傷了嗎？」  
「不，不，我沒事。」她忽然變得好緊張，我立刻解釋道：「只是，呃⋯⋯你吐了，而我正好背著你，所以⋯⋯。」  
她先是一愣，接著懊惱地垂下頭，歉疚地說：「噢，天啊⋯⋯Anna，我很抱歉！」  
「別這樣，我一點也不覺得有什麼！」我笑著說：「我的工作就是負責照顧你，不是嗎？我雖然不能像那些大臣或侍衛一樣，參與作戰計畫，衝在最前線，但是保護女王更加重要，也是我唯一能做的事情。」  
Elsa又把眉頭湊在一塊，她瞧了我幾眼，說道：「Anna，有件事我得解釋清楚。我希望你能理解，在會議上的時候，我不是有意要⋯⋯」  
「我懂，Elsa，我真的懂！女王總是得做困難的決定，而且這都是為了Arendelle，還有你的人民吧？我明白他們對你來說有多重要。」  
  
Elsa視線閃爍，張開嘴好像想說什麼，但卻又沒能講出半個字，仍舊是那副略顯困擾的神色。  
  
我拍拍她的手背，希望能多少讓她安心，說道：「我知道那些計劃都是障眼法，你只是不希望我參與得太深入吧？況且若是我在場，搞不好會不小心破壞你的計謀呢。你才是女王，由你來決定我應該知道什麼。我會按照你告訴我的去做⋯⋯如果我能幫得上忙的話。」  
「Anna，你遠比自己想得更加有能力。如果不是你，我現在不會安然無恙地在這裡思考下一步。我⋯⋯」Elsa頓了一會，眼神最後從我的視線中逃開，斜覷著地面說：「你是個很好的人，不要總是看輕自己。你是女王的騎士，絕對受得起Arendelle人民的尊崇。而且⋯⋯你說得對，我需要的不是你替我衝鋒陷陣，而是在我身邊支持我⋯⋯作為我的右手。」  
  
那如果不是右手呢？  
我還可以用什麼身份待在你身邊？  
  
「火焰騎士隨時聽候差遣，女王陛下。」  
  
Elsa淺笑回應，但她的目光仍舊時而接觸時而躲避，眉頭始終沒有鬆開。  
我總感覺她還有些事情藏著沒說，好幾次都刻意迴避似的，應該不是錯覺。  
  
「那麼，敬愛的女王陛下，我們的下一步是什麼呢？」  
「可以請你扶我起來嗎？我想先出去看看我們在哪裡。Olaf呢？」  
「呃⋯⋯」我心虛地望向那些灰兔，「昨晚實在有點冷，我必須保暖，所以⋯⋯又跟他借了一次鼻子。」  
「那就是為什麼兔子們全部聚集在你身上？很聰明的辦法，但可憐了那小傢伙。」  
「所以我猜，為了撫慰失去鼻子的傷痛，他應該正在附近，跟花朵們或是蝴蝶交朋友。」  
  
Elsa還在頭痛，腳步軟虛虛的，走路就像Olaf一樣歪歪扭扭。  
我扶好她走出木屋，氣溫感覺比昨晚回升了少許。  
木屋前方的路面結滿薄冰，我小心地踏出每一步，就怕自己滑倒會把Elsa也拉去地面。  
  
稀薄的晨霧中略有些陽光穿透，昨晚在黑夜中沒能看清楚，屋前廣闊的山凹，是一片已經結冰的大湖泊，幾乎容得下兩座曲棍球場。湖面的冰層看起來相當厚實，被陽光照得閃閃發亮。  
  
「這裡應該是冰結湖，採冰人工作的地方。」Elsa邊環視湖面邊說：「看起來已經好久沒有人來採過冰了⋯⋯。逃生地道居然一路連接到這裡？」  
「地道出口在坡下的山壁中間，那裡什麼都沒有，只有草地和樹木，好像還有些形狀奇特的大石頭吧。我昨晚沒能仔細看過，是為了找地方休息，我才往山上走過來的。」  
「石頭⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa回頭往下坡的路看去，像是在遙望著記憶中無形的景象，神色裡充滿了懷想，甚至是一些歉疚？我不確定。  
  
「Elsa？」  
  
她將目光拉回我臉上，給出一個幽柔的笑容，搭在我臂上的手輕輕施力，無語地回應著。  
接著她指向冰結湖的另一端，說道：「如果我沒記錯，那邊有條路能穿過森林，附近有個小村落叫做Jorden's Forge。那是個住著許多鑄鐵師的市集，雖然不大，但是至少有地方能讓我們暫時停留，當然前提是Frozen Heart並未傳染到那裡去。」  
「鑄鐵？我以為Arendelle沒有鐵匠或是鑄鐵業呢。」  
「我們有的。只是鑄鐵並非Arendelle的主要產業，因此他們頂多生產些簡單的農具器械，或是五金零件，供給國民生活所需。只有品質上等的中央鑄鐵廠受到城堡聘僱，製造精良的武器和防具，給侍衛與士兵使用。」  
「原來如此。但你怎麼想去那裡呢？」  
「我的侍官長之一，Gerda，就出身自那個小鎮。我想去碰碰運氣，看她是不是真的回到了家鄉。她幾乎就像我的褓母，我想確認她的安危，如果順利的話，我們也能夠暫時投靠她。」  
「Okay！我去找Olaf回來，然後我們就準備動身吧。」  
「等、等一下，Anna。」Elsa拉住我，愁著眉有些猶豫地問：「在那之前我想先去一個地方，是和計畫沒有關係的事。你⋯⋯願意陪我去嗎？」  
「怎麼會不願意。說吧，你想去哪裡？」  
  
我這麼說了，她才稍微鬆開眉間，淺笑著對我說了聲謝謝。  
  
「我想⋯⋯去見見我的父母親。」

＊

沿著昨晚上山的路，回頭走約2公里左右，我們回到了地道出口附近的草原。  
這裡沒有半點風吹草動，封鎖地道的石門更是密不透風，看樣子追兵並未能夠進入地道。  
這多少令我安了心，卻不曉得Christian和主教，以及教堂裡的人們現在怎麼樣了。  
  
我攙扶著Elsa往草原深處前進，這裡的霧氣濃重得散不開，連頭髮都沾上了濕意。  
隨著我們前行，白幕層層疊疊往身邊滑開，漸漸地，前方浮現了些高大的黑灰色影子。  
這些是我昨天看見的巨石，那時天色又暗又黑，我沒看見石頭上原來刻著許多古字，最頂端中央則有個番紅花的圖樣。  
  
這裡是Arendelle歷代王族的墓園。  
我看著這些將近兩個我那麼高的巨石群，不禁被這幅神聖肅穆的景象所震懾，好像那些偉大的古代先王先后們，正昂然立在前方低頭看著我們。  
  
Elsa循著石碑一個看過一個，直到墓園深處，才終於找到先王與先后的石碑，也就是她的父母，Agnarr先王和Iduna先后。  
  
「父王，母后⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa望著他們呆立了一會，我想這種時候讓她一個人獨處比較適合，便拉上Olaf，悄聲示意他跟我退去稍遠處等候。  
  
「Anna，你不去見見Elsa的爸媽？」Olaf對我耳語：「既然你們結婚了，總是得跟他們打聲招呼吧。」  
我聽了一愣，趕緊叫他住口：「噓！這裡是什麼地方，那種話不能亂講！你不要害我被他們托夢！」  
我忙著轉身向周遭的石碑低聲解釋：「對不起，他是開玩笑的！我和Elsa沒有結婚！真的沒有！」  
「但你不是在主教面前說你愛她嗎？還說了『我願意』。」  
「Olaf！拜託你閉嘴！」  
「Anna？」  
  
Elsa突然回頭叫我，打斷了我膽小的嘀咕。  
  
「是？我在這裡。」我朝她一笑，然後歪嘴低聲叮嚀小夥伴：「你不准告訴Elsa那件事，知道嗎！」  
「為什麼不行？」  
「反正，噓⋯⋯！」  
  
我擺擺手讓小雪人暫時閉嘴，快步走去Elsa身後。  
  
「你們為什麼離得這麼遠？」她問。  
「我只是不想打擾你，讓你跟家人獨處比較好。」  
  
Elsa點點頭，揉著指節猶豫了一會，視線在我身邊繞來繞去，就是沒有對上我的眼睛。  
  
「Anna，你可以⋯⋯過來這裡嗎？」她指指右側，稍微往旁邊挪了一步。  
「呃⋯⋯你確定？我不覺得我應該站在、噢！」  
  
Olaf在我屁股上一撞，頂著我的腿往前推，讓我站在Elsa身邊。  
我不知道該怎麼辦，偷偷朝Elsa瞄了幾眼，她只是帶著略微笑意回望而來。  
  
「我、我真的可以站在這裡嗎？」  
「當然可以。」  
「那⋯⋯我該做些什麼？」  
「什麼也不用做，我只是希望你站在這裡而已。」  
「呃，okay。」  
  
噢⋯⋯站在這個位子，莫名地覺得很有壓力。  
希望我對Elsa的種種邪念，不要被各大英靈看穿才好。  
  
確認我站好了，Elsa在手中變出兩朵冰晶造的花，分別放在先王、先后的墓前，曲起膝蓋緩緩跪落，兩隻掌心交扣，閉起眼開始禱告。  
  
「父親、母親，這位就是Anna。在我穿越時空到未來世界時，都是她不遺餘力地幫助著我，直到現在。希望你們在天上守護她，賜與她祝福和快樂。」  
  
唉，我還以為是全世界最迷人可愛的女王，原來其實是個天使啊。  
  
Elsa既專注又認真的神色，肯定是在向父母祈求，願國家回復平靜祥和吧。  
  
我抬頭瞧瞧眼前的兩座碑文，想起了老爸和老媽。  
  
  
我想念他們。  
摸摸口袋，我拿出在這個時代變成一塊無用石頭的手機。  
無法通話，無法連網，連打開Spotify聽音樂都捨不得，撐到現在仍有僅存的15%電力。  
我偶爾會點開照片，回憶釣魚時張口老媽閉口老媽的老爸，就像是例行公事似的。  
  
我想念Ariel，Belle，想念沒事也要在半夜傳訊擾人的惡作劇。  
我想念Marshall，想念每次遊戲時，透過耳麥傳來的低沈聲調。  
啊啊，我也好想念我的遊戲機⋯⋯  
  
這些都曾是我習以為常的生活。  
在Arendelle不可能再體驗到的事物。  
  
但是某天開始，我的習慣改變了。  
  
我很少再看照片挑惕老爸的肥肚子，很少再幻想老媽是什麼樣的性格。  
我慢慢減少無聊就發訊息騷擾姊妹淘的次數。  
  
從遇見Elsa的那一刻起，我的每個分秒都有她。  
  
下了課或打工結束時，我會記得帶蛋糕和冰摩卡給Elsa。  
早上起床做三明治，會期待Elsa吃到新口味的反應和評語。  
半夜傳簡訊給好友，炫耀自己認識一個溫柔婉約的神秘美女。  
不斷在遊戲通訊裡，跟Marshall長篇大論某個女孩的事情。  
  
不可否認，我不是完全不想回到我該身處的年代。  
但是現在若要我的生活變回原狀，那已經是不可能的事了。  
  
在Reindeer Town也好，在Arendelle也罷。  
不管Elsa在哪裡，我就要待在她身邊。  
  
  
「Anna？」  
  
我回過神時，Elsa早已經結束禱告了，她正輕拉著我的肩膀，眼裡滿滿的都是擔憂。  
  
「哪裡不對勁嗎？」  
  
這個女孩一定不知道，我有多麼為她著迷！  
  
我搖搖頭，收起手機聳肩說道：「我好極了，只是在思考而已。」  
她眨眨眼，看起來不太相信我說的話，仍舊關心地說：「你知道你隨時都可以說出來和我商量。」  
「噢，但是我不確定這個時間地點，適不適合討論這件事。我只是在想，該怎麼請求一個女王，點頭答應成為我的女友。你覺得呢？」  
  
Elsa瞬間啞口無言，大概是被我的意外發言嚇到了，向後彈開半步，扶著胸口，斜眼偷偷瞧向父母的石碑，好像他們本人就站在旁邊聽見了似的。  
  
她炸紅了臉，穩住略微慌張的陣腳，略帶埋怨地說：「Anna！別說笑了，我很認真地在擔心你！」  
「我也很認真啊！難道不像嗎？」  
她將髮絲撥去耳後，飄開視線又是害羞又是困擾的樣子，嘟著唇低聲牢騷：「你⋯⋯你最近膽子很大，總是喜歡開我玩笑，也不知道我是⋯⋯我是⋯⋯」  
「你是⋯⋯怎樣？」  
  
這個女孩就愛賣關子，真是逼死我了！  
  
Elsa的臉頰慢慢燒成粉嫩的顏色，支吾地說：「其實我⋯⋯我⋯」她慢慢抬起眼與我的對焦，視線變得有點迷離，「⋯啊⋯⋯」  
  
我被她水汪汪的目光，射了幾支箭在胸口，忽然有點心跳加快。  
  
「⋯⋯啊？」  
  
啊啊啊啊，心臟好癢！  
你到底要說什麼！我要瘋了！！  
難道是我期待已久的答案嗎！？  
  
「⋯⋯啊啾！！」

＊

「我很抱歉，Anna⋯⋯。」  
  
身高明明就比我高，但是一旦心情不好，Elsa就會垂頭喪氣地縮起肩膀，像隻把頭埋進羽毛裡的鸚鵡，頭上頂著一小堆鬆軟的雪花，看起來比我還要矮小。  
  
我揉揉還沒消腫的眼睛，透過手機自拍鏡頭照鏡子，感覺自己好像隱形眼鏡三天沒拔一樣，兩隻眼白佈著紅通通的血絲，連眨眼都略帶一點刺痛感。  
視線雖然恢復了，卻還有種霧濛濛的感覺。  
  
「我說了，不要道歉。能夠正面迎接Queen Elsa的噴嚏跟口水，我簡直是全世界最幸運的人！如果換作是別人，我一定嫉妒得要死。」  
「唉，你越這樣說，我越覺得過意不去⋯⋯」Elsa說著吸了吸鼻子，眼眶裡泛著丟盡顏面的羞人淚光，摀著臉說道：「竟然對著你的臉⋯⋯！我怎麼會這樣！？」  
「你應該想，還好只有被我看到。」  
「嗚⋯⋯！」她咬著唇很扼腕似的，皺著眉頭很不滿意地說：「都是你在出鋒頭，而我卻不斷出糗！」  
「你哪裡有出糗？」  
「我哪裡沒有！？」Elsa聲音忽然高了起來，「我不但打噴嚏在你臉上，甚至喝醉吐了你一身！噢，天啊，光是回想我就快要⋯⋯！你肯定覺得我是個沒形象的女王吧⋯⋯。」  
「你就是你，Elsa。」我抬手輕輕摟著她的肩膀，說道：「比起女王應有的形象，我反而比較想看到毫無防備的Elsa Arendelle。我雖然是你的騎士，但我更是你的朋友，別連在我面前都那麼矜持約束。我很想看見你露出鬆懈的一面！比如說⋯⋯惡作劇之後，吐舌頭逃跑的Elsa？噢，還是不了，我一定會噴鼻血。或是被蟑螂嚇得邊尖叫邊亂竄的Elsa？好像也很可愛，真難抉擇⋯⋯。」  
  
我掉進妄想空間裡去，越來越覺得這是種很棒的消遣。  
  
Elsa越聽越害羞，邊捎來靦腆的小眼神，邊問：「你是怎麼能⋯⋯這樣若無其事地說出那麼羞人的話？」  
「但都是真心話啊！從我老爸離開之後，我深深體會到，想說的話就該好好表達出去，才不會等到沒辦法說的時候懊悔不已，所以我才會經常去墓園找爸媽說話。」  
沈默的空氣飄散好一會，Elsa才接著說：「你一定很想念他們吧⋯⋯。等Arendelle穩定下來，我們再來找找看時間精靈，把你送回去未來。」  
「在還沒跟你求婚之前，我怎麼能回去？」  
  
Elsa愣著雙目向我一瞧，臉頰的紅沒退反增，現在看起來都像快要缺氧發紫了似的。  
她右手包著左掌縮在胸前，咬著下唇愁起眉頭不知怎麼反應，只好轉過頭逃離我的視線，將頭上堆的雪花都甩到我臉上。  
那模樣可愛得讓人心花朵朵開，我忍不住滿腔笑意，嘴角飛著不想下來。  
  
在我們前方沒幾步遠的Olaf，此時不再繼續撲蝶，反而對我們的話題很有興趣，呵呵笑著說道：「但你們昨晚已經結婚了不是嗎？」  
「「Wait, what?」」我和Elsa異口同聲地說。  
「結婚是什麼意思？」  
Elsa追問而來，我窘迫地看著她搖頭，急著說：「沒有沒有沒有！不是結婚！沒有人結婚！只是、只是，呃⋯⋯」  
「我也在場，所以我知道！」Olaf雙手交扣，像是在憧憬什麼似的，微醺地說：「在主教面前，Anna說完我願意之後，Elsa也接著說了！」  
  
啊、溫度好像下滑了⋯⋯。  
  
「Olaaaaf！！」  
「結婚真是羅曼蒂、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
  
我衝上前一腳踢飛雪人夥伴的頭，就見那顆張嘴尖叫的雪球，以完美的拋物線飛向森林前方，他的無頭身體，立刻搖搖晃晃地奔去尋找腦袋。  
  
再讓Elsa爆炸下去，萬一開始下雪，不就全Arendelle都知道我們在這裡了嗎！  
而且這個害羞女王就會不敢再跟我靠得很近了，是想害死誰！  
  
我回過頭，果然見到一隻腮紅跟番茄一樣鮮豔的人型雞尾鸚鵡，小步小步地前行，低著頭不曉得怎麼反應，一副羞到快要哭了的模樣。  
  
可惡，怎麼那麼可愛！  
  
「Anna⋯⋯」女王陛下毫無氣勢，懦懦地問：「昨晚在主教面前到底發生了什麼事？」  
我努力克制撲過去抱緊處理的衝動，一邊思考該怎麼說明，一邊開口：「主教大人要求我，不能說出地道存在的事實和位置，我不過是答應他不說而已。真的沒什麼，你只是喝醉了。」  
「唉⋯⋯我以後再也不喝酒了。」  
我替她撥掉那些蓬鬆的雪花，說道：「但你不是因為想喝而喝，是故意要藉此中斷會議吧？」  
Elsa抬起眼幽幽地看過來，好像對自己酒後失常的表現很懊惱似的，問道：「你怎麼知道？」  
「直覺。」  
「沒想到我的思考被你先讀到了。」她嘆了口氣，「看來我做女王還嫌太早了。」  
「才沒那回事。」  
  
我把玩著馬克7號的手指打火機，突然想跟她坦白些心裡話，找個出口抒發，希望藉此排除不必要的負面情緒。  
  
「老實跟你說，別生氣喔。我雖然知道Elsa是個女王，但是在來到Arendelle之前，我都覺得你比較像個公主。直到在教堂裡面，看到你可以只動一根指頭，就讓那麼多人為你的指示而奔走。那個瞬間我才感覺到，Elsa真的是個女王呢，和我一直以來所認識的那個女孩不一樣。輕率地喊你名字的時候，大家都傻眼了。」  
「Anna⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa搖搖頭，愁著眉好像想說什麼，卻遲遲沒有開口。  
  
我輕拍她的手背衝著她笑，說道：「我知道，你是女王，那是你必備的一面，也是你應該有的姿態。如果站在大家面前的，是個像現在這樣跟鸚鵡似的小鳥女王，那該怎麼治理國家呢，是吧？我雖然懂你的做法，卻是在很久之後才終於想通，然而對Elsa而言，那些卻是當下瞬間就做好的決定與佈局。就算你常說我聰明，我還是覺得你遠遠走在前面，怎麼追也追不到。真羨慕Arendelle的國民，有這樣為他們著想的女王。嗯？」  
  
我感覺手臂上忽然有股力量把我牢牢拉住，低頭一看，Elsa環扣住我的手肘，緊捉著我的袖管，捏出一道道皺摺。比我稍高的肩膀，時不時因為步伐而與我的輕輕碰撞，但是我一點都不想要躲開。  
  
「Elsa？怎麼了？」  
我向她的臉看去，但她只是把柔軟又帶點憂鬱的視線放在地面，低聲地說：「頭⋯⋯又在暈了⋯⋯。」  
我點點頭，抓好她的兩隻掌心，讓她靠在我身上，放慢速度緩緩走著。  
  
寂靜再度降臨在我們周圍，沿著林道走了許久，誰也沒有說一個字。只有終於找到腦袋，沿路結交生物與非生物朋友，卻身為超生物存在的雪人小夥伴，回到我們身邊，一邊抱怨我不但把他的鼻子拿去餵兔子，又把他的頭踢飛，有多麼過分云云。  
  
森林都是長同一副德性，我只覺得我們像在同樣幾個地方打轉，好像再走下去也沒個結果。  
  
「Elsa，你去過那個什麼⋯Gorden's George嗎？」  
「Jorden's Forge。」她苦笑著糾正我，「不，我沒有去過。我只是知道有那麼個地方。」  
「你沒去過？那你確定我們走的這條路對嗎？」  
「我記得地圖上畫的是這條路沒錯。」  
「你把地圖背起來了？」  
「小時候我總是夢想著到近郊遊玩，但是我不能離開城堡，覺得只是想像一下也好，就認真地制定了旅遊計畫，Jorden's Forge也是其中一個目的地。」  
「你比我想像得還要親近戶外呢！」  
「8歲以前是這樣沒錯。我總是繞著Gerda，問她Jorden's Forge是什麼地方，應該怎麼去。我對那裡的認知，大多都是她告訴我的。」  
Elsa瞧了瞧前方的山路，伸手指著某處說道：「有了！那裡有顆大岩石，你看見了嗎？」  
  
我順著她的手看向遠方，在路旁的一處小空地，有許多大小不一的岩石遍佈，其中一顆體積特別突出，像是從山壁上剝落滾下來的巨大岩塊。  
  
「那顆石頭怎麼了？」  
「它叫做『跳躍石』，是通往Jorden's Forge的路標。」  
「它為什麼叫跳躍石？」  
「傳說它是一顆被施了魔法的巨石，會到處蹦跳，移動位置。是不是真的，我就不確定了。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」我邊想邊問：「我希望傳說不是真的。因為如果它會到處跳來跳去，我們怎麼確定這條路是對的？」  
Elsa眨眨眼，翹起眉梢說道：「嗯，這是個好問題⋯⋯。」  
「既然你還會暈的話，不如我們先在那裡休息一會，順便確認方向吧。」  
  
我帶Elsa走向那片空地，選了塊乾淨平緩的石頭，讓她坐著休息。  
Olaf不曉得看到什麼新奇的事物，又四處亂晃去了，一刻也閒不下來。  
我則端詳著巨岩石，繞著它左右來回打轉。  
  
「嗯⋯⋯我想它並不會跳。它的底部已經陷入泥土中了，還從縫隙裡長出草根呢！」  
Elsa苦笑道：「所以說只是個傳聞啊。」  
「不不不。如果換做以前的我，一定也是聽過就算了。但是現在不一樣！我認識一個會魔法的女王，跟著她來到了180年前的世界，還和一個雪人每天說話擁抱呢！」  
  
我觀察著巨岩周邊的石塊，接著便嘗試爬上岩石，決定從比較低矮的，一路往最高點攀上去。  
  
「Anna，你要做什麼？」  
「那顆大岩石比樹還要高，我想爬上去看看路線。」  
「小心點，這很危險！」  
「你放心！我曾經也是喝醉發酒瘋，爬到校車車頂跳Beyoncè的舞步，結果滑下來摔斷腿，手肘也縫了幾針，現在還不是活蹦亂跳的！」  
「唉，天啊⋯⋯。」Elsa扶著額際搖頭嘆息，顯然對我酒後脫序的行徑感到無藥可救。  
  
這顆石頭並沒有我想像得那麼高，三兩下便順利地爬上頂端。  
我站在上頭四處眺望，只看見整片森林持續綿延，遍布視線所及之處。  
僅有一片山凹特別空曠，好像陷入一個大窟窿之中。隱約可以望見那塊窪地中央，有類似鍋爐的煙囪頂端，但是此時並沒有煙幕蒸騰。  
  
「我想我看到什麼了！」我稍微大聲說話，讓在底下的Elsa能聽到我，「前面有塊空地，我猜那就是Jorden's Forge。那裡有個很高的煙囪，黑黝黝的，但是它沒有在冒煙。」  
「我看看。」  
  
Elsa的聲音卻從身邊傳來，我回頭一看，竟然見到她就跟在我身後。  
  
「Elsa！你你你、你是怎麼爬上來的！？」  
  
與我的驚訝相去甚遠，她很平常地彎身坐下來，伸出兩隻長腿垂掛在石頭邊，看起來簡直像出門郊遊一樣，怎麼可以一直這麼可愛！  
  
Elsa曲起膝蓋，重新繫好布鞋的鞋帶，手勢已經相當熟練了，說道：「女王現在正穿著跟騎士借來的帆布鞋，所以這不是什麼難事。」  
「剛才說危險的是誰啊？」  
她噘著嘴瞥過臉，有些不滿地說：「我只是擔心你會掉下去，所以上來保護你而已。」  
「噢，真是貼心，女王陛下！」我一邊坐下，一邊扳著指頭說道：「你會魔法，謀略，用兵，幾何學，帝王學，時尚妝髮，用iPhone，甚至還會攀岩，太完美了吧！我很認真地警告你，你不能再繼續完美下去了！我沒有多一顆心可以獻給你，因為我覺得再多八百顆大概也不夠！」  
Elsa擰著眉頭在我肩上輕輕一推，鬧著彆扭地說：「看你說得臉不紅氣不喘，肯定是常常找女孩子練習吧。我知道你在教堂對那些女孩們都做了什麼！」  
「是那些孩子求我的，換作是你也拒絕不了！再說，那是為了用在你身上啊！課前預習，課後溫習，反覆練習可是很重要的！而且我都跟她們說，『嘿，你知道嗎？Elsa才是我的第一名，所以除非陛下把我一腳踢開，否則你們都要乖乖排隊。』」  
「真是臭美，你才沒有自己說得那麼受歡迎呢。」  
「那可不一定喔？我的手機通訊錄，可是長得電話都打不完呢，而且都是可愛的女孩！」  
  
號碼是很多沒錯，但絕大部份都是為了幫Ariel做人情，勉為其難才跟人交換的，實際上大概有一半的人我都不認識。  
  
這時我突然擔憂起來，不知以後能否有機會，再像這樣眺望180年前的Arendelle，於是我拿出手機，拍了幾張照片做紀念。  
螢幕一角，顯示著現在還剩5%電力。  
看著先進時代的結晶，不禁讓我想起同在這片土地，卻分隔將近200年時空的朋友們。  
  
「醫院發生火災之後，不曉得Ariel她們怎麼樣了？Marshall又有沒有好好把那兩個女孩送回家裡⋯⋯。」  
  
連想傳個LINE都不行的這個年代，就算有手機在身上也沒用。  
作為次世代的孩子，已經養成了手機不離身的壞習慣，總覺得空閒時不摸它幾下，就渾身不對勁。  
如果要生活在這個時空，我勢必得戒掉它。  
  
「Anna，我⋯⋯」  
Elsa忽然出聲，但是只開了個頭就沒有下文。  
我確認照片都拍清楚了，轉頭問道：「嗯？你說啊。」  
「⋯⋯沒什麼，我只是、ACHOO！」  
  
她突然的噴嚏，嚇得我差點扔了手機，我趕緊撈回一度飛在空中的未來文明產物，轉頭關心正在搓著鼻子的女王陛下。  
  
「Elsa，你的額頭借我一下。」  
  
我撥開瀏海露出額頭，輕輕碰著她的，感覺她的體溫似乎又飆高起來了。  
雖然她在無袖背心外，還罩上一件薄襯衫，但仍舊讓我覺得不太高興。  
  
「你又在發燒，應該是因為宿醉復發了。怎麼不穿多一點呢？」  
「⋯⋯因為很熱啊。」  
  
Queen of Arendelle居然低著頭，委屈地嘟著唇頂嘴，超沒氣勢，超可愛的，可惡！  
  
「不怕冷，跟感冒要穿暖是兩回事，陛下。我的外套給你！」  
「不行，早上在發抖的人可不是我，萬一換你感冒怎麼辦？」  
Elsa擋著我的手，不讓我替她披上外套。我癟嘴想了想，強行突破她那弱雞般的力氣，說道：「那不如我們一起披著好了。體溫也可以取暖啊！」  
  
我用外套包住彼此，然後突然驚覺自己創造了一個絕佳的機會。  
  
幹得好，Anna！  
不趁這個時候問她要不要當我女友，還要等多久啊！  
但是這次必須認真。  
不，我每次都很認真！  
或許重點應該是，怎麼表達才能讓Elsa知道，噢，Anna是認真的！  
  
「Elsa，我、呃⋯⋯」  
  
可惡，怎麼想認真的時候，自己卻先害羞起來了！  
  
「嘿！你們快下來！看看我找到什麼了！」  
  
好⋯⋯真是好極了⋯⋯！  
我咬緊牙關，強忍著在喜歡的女孩耳邊罵髒話的沒禮貌行為，捏著拳頭就是不能理解，為何每次都被壞事！  
  
也許是察覺到，我正在經歷不可說的內心大崩潰，Elsa有些羞赧地把視線帶開，說道：「Olaf好像有發現了，我們下去吧。」  
「好⋯⋯。」  
  
我不太甘願地慢慢爬下巨石，覺得自己簡直是本世紀最強苦主。  
姑且就看看Olaf到底發現什麼，我再決定要不要連他的頭髮也拔了。  
  
「Okay，Olaf，我們來了。你要給我們介紹哪些新朋友？」  
Olaf岔氣般的笑聲聽起來很幽默，他邊轉圈邊開心地說：「噢，Elsa，我都不知道你這麼貼心，幫我做了好多小兄弟們！」  
  
真是太玄妙了，居然連我都跟不上他的節奏！  
我轉頭望向Elsa，想瞧瞧她有沒有聽懂，自己創造的雪人又在說些什麼星際術語。  
然而如果連我這顆外星腦袋都不能理解的話，想必這位女王更是無法解讀他的意思。  
我對著同樣困惑的Elsa聳肩，表示自己這回得投降了。  
  
「Olaf？」Elsa問道：「你說的小兄弟是怎麼回事？我不是很明白。」  
「你不知道嗎？」Olaf開始比手畫腳，說道：「他們大概這麼小，好像兩顆小雪球拼起來的身體。但是他們沒有手，只有一對好可愛的小短腿，跟我很像！只是他們的雪裡面，有著我沒有的惡作劇和意外的味道。噢，他們真是淘氣，到處亂跑亂跳，一下子就不知道上哪去了！」  
我偷偷向Elsa問道：「你確定Olaf是雪做的嗎？會不會是你太聰明，無意間用魔法做出次世代人工智慧機器人，結果他因為哪邊線路異常，所以現在中樞系統有點當機？」  
「Anna，只是想讓你知道，有時候你說話也給我這種感覺。⋯⋯當、當然是好的方面！」  
  
我自知無法反駁，捎去無力的眼神，於是陛下她小小慌張了一下，趕緊打圓場。  
  
「Olaf，所以你到底發現了什麼？」  
「噢噢，對！我剛才正在追著小兄弟們，結果來到石頭後面一看，哈哈！你們看我找到了這個！」  
  
在石頭底部的陰涼處，有些細小的橘紅色碎塊散落於地。  
Olaf把那些碎塊撈起來捧在我們眼前，我靠近去看，這些模樣不一，像石頭又不是石頭的顆粒有大有小，我伸手捏起一塊，抓在眼前上下左右看了一遍，放在鼻子底下嗅一嗅。  
  
「紅蘿蔔？」  
「對吧，對吧！」Olaf興奮地踏著短腳，說道：「這是不是代表，我又可以找到新的鼻子呢？到底在哪裡！」  
  
我捏捏手裡已經有些乾硬的細屑，又聞了兩下，確認自己的猜測無誤。  
  
「但是怎麼會有紅蘿蔔屑掉在這裡？野兔吃過的嗎？還掉了整路呢。」  
  
從腳邊較多的碎屑堆開始，紅蘿蔔屑這裡掉一點，那裡掉一點，直往森林深處延伸。  
  
「⋯⋯不，不是野兔。」Elsa看似有了什麼結論，精神振奮地說：「是麋鹿！」  
「麋鹿？」我眨眨眼，「麋鹿吃紅蘿蔔嗎？」  
  
我開始有點後悔沒有多看Discovery。  
  
Elsa眼睛亮了起來，好像這是一件非比尋常的世紀大發現，指著路旁的泥土上，遍佈四處的凹陷足跡，說道：「你看這裡，這是麋鹿的蹄印。其他的麋鹿我不清楚，但是Sven最愛吃的食物，就是紅蘿蔔！」  
「Sven？那是個名字嗎？」  
「是啊，Sven是一隻麋鹿。牠吃紅蘿蔔總是掉滿地，Gerda每天都會抱怨，牠把馬廄弄得亂七八糟！」  
我點點頭，但是仍然不解，問道：「所以意思是說，這隻Sven可能經過這裡？但是我們追著一隻麋鹿做什麼？」  
「牠的飼主就是御用運冰官，也是我的朋友，Kristoff。我跟你提過他，記得嗎？」  
  
我稍作回想，好像記得是有這麼個名字。  
似乎是因為這個男孩很喜歡冰，Elsa難得碰上這麼喜歡冰塊的奇怪傢伙，找到可以討論冰塊切割角度的同好，於是結交了這個朋友。  
當然，那是在Elsa還沒有8歲以前的事情。  
  
「Okay，表示這個養麋鹿的Kristoffer⋯⋯」  
「Kristoff。」  
「這個Krist-whatever，」不要胡說，我才不是因為嫉妒他可以跟蘿莉Elsa交朋友，所以故意亂唸他的名字，「帶著他的麋鹿Sven經過這裡，可能往Jorden's Forge去了，我們只要跟著這些紅蘿蔔屑就好？」  
Elsa點頭說道：「沒錯。如果他也在Jorden's Forge，而且沒被Frozen heart波及的話，或許可以請他幫點忙。」  
我展開一貫的笑容，說道：「大家一定沒事的！萬一不小心真有那麼一點事的話，就是史上第一個踏進Queen Elsa寢室的火焰騎士出場的時候！」  
Elsa皺著眉苦笑，仍舊不太情願讓我冒險似的，說道：「我倒是不曾懷疑過這一點，但總覺得應該制止你繼續這種行為。」  
「我想我們談過這件事了，只不過發生一點小插曲，然後小插曲又被小意外打斷⋯⋯不，那對我來說應該是世界末日般的大意外！」  
「咳咳！」Elsa紅著臉清清喉嚨，順便把話題也吹走了，說道：「沒有不了了之啊，不是說好Anna要聽我的話嗎？那就是結論。」  
「Elsa，關於說謊這門藝術呢，Anna教授剛開了一門營養學分，早午晚，或是半夜都開放聽講。而且到府授課，免費教學，還有女王獨享優惠，你不用跟別人搶著選課，就已經在學生名單裡了呢，恭喜你！」  
「⋯⋯嗯？你剛才有說什麼嗎？我有點耳鳴。」  
「我說陛下，我愛死你了。」  
「唔⋯⋯你明明不是說這個！」  
「好啊，又被甩了⋯⋯。算啦，沒關係，反正有一群可愛的女孩們，排隊等著跟我約會呢，我才不要理你！」  
「我從沒見過敢對女王這麼無禮的騎士，你是不是真的想被制裁？」

＊

我們邊說些無關緊要的玩笑話，邊跟著紅蘿蔔屑這個唯一的線索前進。  
繞過半片山谷，終於到達偏遠的小鎮，Jorden's Forge。  
  
樹林的枝椏慢慢變得稀疏，接上一塊開闊的天空和灰黑的土地。  
正前方有片小廣場，入口處立著一道鐵製的拱門，掛著銅打的吊牌，寫著應該是Jorden's Forge的古字。  
空氣中有微弱的煤味，風吹過地面捲起一些細小的黑色砂礫，除了銅牌和一旁的風向雞，被風吹得發出刺耳的唧唧聲響之外，再沒有其他聲息。  
整片廣場空無一人，每一戶被煤炭染黑的石造房屋，都是門窗緊閉。  
然而路邊、街角堆放的器物，看起來卻像直到最近都還在被人使用。  
  
我觀察了一會，低聲問道：「沒有看到人，你想鎮民們會不會已經撤離這裡了？」  
Elsa看起來有些不自在，蹙著眉頭四處張望，「但我總覺得好像有視線⋯⋯。」  
她這麼疑心地說了，害我不禁跟著打起寒顫。  
  
嘿，不要這樣！  
明明沒有人，你卻說有視線，這樣是想嚇死誰！  
但是剛才志得意滿，臭屁滿嘴的我，怎麼能在這時退縮？  
再害怕也要有衝出去擋鬼的決心！  
  
「Olaf，你在這裡陪著Elsa，我先進去瞧瞧狀況。」  
「Anna，慢著！」Elsa一把拉住我，搶著說道：「你看你又打算做什麼了，這樣很危險！我有魔法可以保護自己，但你不一樣。我去！」  
「不不不，你才慢著慢著，Elsa。」我也順勢攔住她，硬要擋在她面前，說道：「下棋怎麼能第一個把女王丟出去！怎麼說也是先推騎士出去啊。」  
「要我說的話，騎士不也排在棋盤後方嗎？」  
「噢，那就我去吧！我長得最像前面的小兵了，呵呵呵！」  
Olaf邊笑邊說，搖搖擺擺地跑向城鎮中央。  
「「⋯⋯Wait, what！？」」  
  
我和Elsa沒料到小夥伴居然衝了出去，先是愣了一會才反應過來，但卻已經來不及攔住他。  
  
「嗨，大家，你們在哪裡？我是Olaf，最喜歡溫暖的擁抱！」  
  
就在他走到廣場那座大熔爐前方時，左右兩側突然傳來了淒厲的尖叫聲！  
  
「呀啊——！」  
「雪人會說話——！」  
  
我被尖叫聲嚇了一跳。  
原來鎮上不是沒人，而是都躲了起來。  
  
我還在尋找他們的蹤影時，Olaf唐突地驚叫一聲，一支箭貫穿了他的身體！  
  
Olaf愣著眼摸摸肚子，隨即又嘻嘻笑著說：「快看，我被刺穿了！」  
「Olaf！」  
  
我立馬奔上去，查看他有沒有生命危險，不過他頂多是肚子上開了個洞，看起來似乎沒有什麼大礙，也並沒有痛覺的樣子。  
  
「那是誰？她在跟雪人說話！」  
「那是騎士勳章？」  
「但那不是Arendelle的制服，她是外人！」  
「該不會是Westergaard的士兵吧！？」  
「快趕走她！」  
  
我聽見七嘴八舌的聲音來自頭頂，原來這些人都躲在建築物樓上，從窗戶縫隙向下窺伺著我們。  
剛才放箭攻擊Olaf的禿頭大叔和我對上了視線，竟然緊張地舉起弩弓，朝著我一箭射來！  
我驚叫著蹲去地面，趕緊舉起美國隊長盾牌保護自己，鏗的一聲，箭矢撞上盾牌，不知彈飛到哪裡去了。  
  
「呀啊！她、她反擊了！快射倒她！」  
  
一個尖銳急促的語聲，吼得整片廣場都是回音。  
也就在同時，我聽見更多架設武器準備攻擊的聲響！  
  
「不不不，等一下，你們誤會了！」  
  
我感受到生命危險，立馬抓起Olaf準備逃跑。  
  
「Anna！」  
  
Elsa抬手匆匆一劃，一團亮晶晶的霜氣迅速竄來我身邊，在半空中凝結出一道厚實的弧形冰牆，籠罩著我和Olaf。  
從四面八方飛來的武器和鍋碗瓢盆，全部撞在冰牆表面，接著紛紛滾落於地，發出鏗鏘聲響！  
  
四下一片譁然，不可解的現象突然出現在眼前，任誰都會感到不可思議。  
鎮民們的攻擊停了下來，窸窸窣窣的耳語，頓時變成嘈雜的議論，原本寂靜的偏山小鎮，立刻變得像擠滿觀光客的風景區一樣鬧騰不堪。  
  
「天啊，嚇死我了⋯⋯！」  
我蹲在地面喘息，心跳快得驚人，若是Elsa慢上一秒才出手，我大概已經成了蜂窩。  
Elsa奔至我們身邊，伸手將我扶了起來。  
「Anna，Olaf！你們有沒有受傷？」  
我窘迫地硬擠出劫後餘生的癱軟笑容，說道：「我很好⋯⋯。倒是Olaf身上多了個洞。」  
Olaf把箭頭拔起，看著開了個洞的肚子，便將其中一顆鈕扣挪下去，塞在多出來的洞口，樂觀地說：「這樣就好啦！」  
  
就在我們確認彼此的狀態時，人們關注的對象，立馬換成我們三人之中最顯眼的Elsa。  
  
「那個人好眼熟！」  
「剛才那是什麼？她會魔法嗎？」  
「好像在哪見過她⋯⋯」  
「奇裝異服的，是不是女巫啊？」  
「啊！我知道她是誰！」  
  
某一棟雙層木屋的窗戶忽然彈開，一個戴著華麗羽毛帽子的中年胖大叔，以與他外表相左的尖銳音調大叫：「那是女王陛下！她是Elsa女王！」  
  
男人激動地指著Elsa，他語聲剛落，整條街上所有屋子的門窗接二連三地敞開，一張張好奇的面孔爭先恐後地擠出縫隙，都想看看女王是否真的駕到此地。  
  
「女王」、「魔法」、「女巫」，幾個名詞一旦開始繞著周身打轉，Elsa的怯意就會逐漸升高。  
雖然在未來世界，她已經努力練習如何與人交流，克服了心理障礙。但這裡是Arendelle，四周包圍著對魔法仍不熟悉，她最最重視的人民。  
她抬頭看著每張臉孔，緊張得將雙手握在胸前，好像深怕槍枝走火的新兵，一寸寸往後退開。  
  
這時有三個手持輕弓的男人，跨出看似酒館的建築物底下，來到我們前方停步。看樣子雖然沒有敵意，但似乎並未完全信任我們。  
我上前將Elsa擋在背後，舉著盾牌以防萬一。  
中間那個筋肉結實，身穿獸皮衣的男子問：「請問你真的是Elsa女王嗎？」  
Elsa點點頭，回答：「是的。」  
  
果然她這麼一說，又引起一片騷動，我可以感覺那些躲在屋裡的人們都在交頭接耳。  
  
三個男人低聲商討幾句之後，帶頭的那個又說：「先讓我們說聲失禮，但是聽說，有個和Elsa女王長得很相似的女人，在Arendelle各處施放奇怪的魔法，主城的人們是因為這樣才染上怪病，變得冷酷又無情。我們不是故意要這麼做，但我們得保護自己。除非你們有辦法證明是Elsa女王本人，否則我們不會輕易放行。」  
  
在這個年代還沒有臉孔辨識系統，或是指紋掃描機這種先進設備，要怎麼證明Elsa就是她本人還真是件難事。  
  
「證明方式⋯⋯」我想了想，向Elsa問道：「你有沒有帶著任何女王才有的信物？」  
Elsa皺起眉頭，有些困擾地說：「進去海洋公園之前，我回你家換過衣服才出來的。王冠或是飾品，我都放在你的宿舍裡，沒有帶在身上。誰想得到之後會發生那麼多事⋯⋯。」  
「那該怎麼辦？」我瞧了瞧那幾個手裡有武器的壯漢，「哇哇，他們越來越起疑了！」  
  
拖延得越久，對我們來說越不利，畢竟這讓我們看起來，就像在討論該用什麼藉口，來騙取他們信任的可疑人物。  
  
「你的朋友Kristoff，或是Gerda呢？直接請他們出面作證？」  
Elsa搖搖頭，「Kristoff就不用說了，他根本不知道我會魔法。至於Gerda，我想她和Christian的立場相似，他們都是王室侍官，容易被敵軍鎖定的人物，不可能這麼簡單就露面。你在教堂外不是就遇過相似的狀況嗎？」  
「如果再試試綠臉女孩的故事呢？」  
「那麼只有Gerda會相信我而已，重要的是取得這些人們的信任⋯⋯。」  
  
Elsa思考一會，大概想到了什麼辦法，忽然瞧了我一眼。  
  
「怎麼了？有方法嗎？」  
「有是有，但是⋯⋯」她擔憂地低下視線，「我需要你的協助。」  
我立馬點頭，「有什麼我能幫忙的？」  
Elsa的視線偷偷捎來我手上、臉上，接著又再躲開，然後緩慢地推出指尖，微紅著臉說：「你可以⋯⋯牽我的手嗎？」  
「⋯⋯」  
  
呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！  
對不起，真的很抱歉，我知道現在是很嚴肅的場合，但是可以先讓我把粉紅色的心事都吶喊出來嗎？  
我如果不立刻張開嘴巴大叫女王陛下請你跟我結婚大概會就這樣人體自燃而死死掉的時候也會燒出粉紅色的煙霧味道聞起來可能是桃子又酸又甜又複雜的味道最後變成一攤粉紅色的骨灰就算是Elsa的雪也沒辦法把我燃燒的烈火掩蓋但是沒關係請把我撒在Arendelle城門外面當個每天在門口站崗的骨灰級騎士只要每天能看見女王陛下走出城門啊不對那這樣她跨過我身上的時候我不就會看到她的內喔不Anna停下來不能再想下去真的會燒起來腦袋會蒸發掉啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
  
「⋯⋯Anna？」  
女王陛下羞澀地喚了一聲。  
「沒問題。」  
  
我使出全副精神假裝鎮定，接下女王的手，決定偷偷給自己一點獎賞，擅自張開指節與她的交錯，然後在她察覺之前，緊緊扣住她的掌心。  
  
哇啊啊啊！  
我和Elsa十指交扣了啊啊啊！！  
好開心啊哈哈哈哈！！  
  
Elsa雖然瞬間顫了一下，但是輕輕慢慢地，好像很怕捏破蛋殼一樣，用羽毛一般徐柔的力道，緩緩回握著我的手。  
  
真糟糕，我永遠不想鬆手了⋯⋯！  
  
我一邊深呼吸，一邊壓抑想要尖叫大笑的衝動，偷偷瞧著身旁的女王陛下。  
  
Elsa一手牽著我，一手捏在胸前，害羞慢慢退了以後，接著佔據她內心的仍是不安與忐忑。  
她抬頭望向注視著我們的民眾，嚥了嚥口水，咬緊牙根很緊張似的。  
幾個呼吸之後，她稍微向前挺出下顎，盡力放大音量，說道：「我沒有能夠證明自己是Elsa Arendelle的辦法，也不知道那個女人到底跟我有多相像，但是我想，我絕對比她更加認識，生活在這片土地上的人們。」  
Elsa將視線拉回手持武器的男人身上，緩緩開口：「這位長著鬍鬚的男士，應該是Hrodebert先生吧？旁邊兩位是你的兄弟，Josef和Benja先生。三位是Arendelle出名的獵人，住在郊外靠近森林之處，負責看守城鎮邊境，不讓兇猛的野生動物靠近。Hrodebert先生曾經因為幫忙抵禦棕熊，而獲得英勳獎章，是先父還在位時授與的獎勵。」  
  
三個壯漢的臉上，頓時散發出榮耀的笑意，也看起來有點害羞，從身邊人們的反應來看，女王的說明字字無誤。  
  
接著Elsa指著剛才那個尖聲大叫的男人，說：「那位戴著羽毛帽子的先生，名字是Norvald，專門生產車工精細的帽子。大家都稱呼你Nervous Norvald，因為你很容易緊張地大叫。不過，Norvald先生的縫紉舖，是鎮上手藝最精緻的店家，甚至也有國外商人，要求先生出口店內使用的繡線和織品。」  
  
戴帽子的胖男士，受寵若驚地說不出話來。看他的模樣，似乎沒料想到自己會被Arendelle的最高統治者所記住。  
不過也因為他慌張的性格，剛才我可是差點在這裡跟Elsa說下輩子再見呢！  
看來他是有那麼點自覺，現在看著我們的視線，帶有些許歉意。  
  
「餐館門邊那位，戴著寬草帽、手拿魚叉的女士，是Elin小姐，港口最出名的女性漁師。Arendelle國內漁產和對外輸出的數量，光是來自Elin小姐船隊的貢獻，就高達全國的20%。城堡裡的御廚，都稱讚你捕獲的海產特別新鮮，品質特別優良，用Elin小姐捕來的鯡魚做醃漬料理，真的十分美味。」  
女王陛下流轉視線，繼續說著：「那位穿著圍裙，身上沾著麵粉的女士，應該是鎮上有名的點心主廚Tilda小姐。母后稱讚過貴店的櫻桃派，聽說好吃到連樹林裡的浣熊都曾經闖進店鋪，偷偷享用剛出爐的派。⋯⋯那位肩上扛著鐵鎚的女士，八成就是Jorden's Forge首屈一指的女鐵匠Brigida小姐。我的侍官Gerda向我提過你，二位在年輕時是同學，據說你從小就把鐵鎚當作玩具帶在身上，能夠輕易地舉起十多公斤重的鋼材。」  
  
受到女王點名的人們，無一不是喜出望外，他們都未曾料想，陛下原來如此地關注著每個傑出市民，甚至記得他們的名字和長相。  
  
「我很抱歉，我即位還不久，來不及認識更多的人，因為這個⋯⋯。」  
  
Elsa抬起手在空中一畫，一道雪花在半空飛繞，向四周撒開閃閃發光的青藍色冰晶。  
眾人發出驚奇的讚嘆，紛紛伸手撈著緩緩飛降的小雪片。  
  
每當我看見人們因為Elsa的魔法而露出笑容時，心裡就有一股說不出的撓癢，明明不是我自己該居功的事，卻會想著：哈哈，看吧看吧，Elsa的魔法很美吧？  
也不知道我在驕傲些什麼，只是很替Elsa覺得高興。  
這麼美麗的景象，怎能不為人所知呢？  
  
「我生來就有創造冰雪的魔法，但是我曾經不小心用它傷害了身邊的人，我怕會再發生同樣的事情，於是將自己關在屋裡足不出戶，直到我必須成為Arendelle的女王。但是，如果我不能出外了解這片國土，和居住在這裡的人們，我又怎麼能做好一個女王的職責？於是我每天向侍官們詢問，鎮上有什麼新鮮事，有哪些優秀的人才。我希望自己能夠成為像先父一樣英明的君王，然而我卻沒能保護好國家，被有心之人奪走了城堡⋯⋯。」Elsa望向我，繼續說：「我經過一場奇妙的歷程，穿越時空，到了180年後的世界，遇見Anderson爵士。她教會我如何克服恐懼，把原先以為會傷害大家的魔法，變成能夠幫助人們的力量。而現在我回來了，我向大家承諾，會盡我所能把Arendelle從惡人手中解放，還給民眾原有的生活和日子。如今主城已經淪陷了，我只剩下這裡的各位能夠依靠，身為Arendelle家的一份子，我，Elsa Arendelle，請求你們幫助我，一同復興Arendelle！」  
  
Elsa說完，深深低下頭請求鎮民的助力。  
整場鴉雀無聲，人們互相在彼此眼中找到共識，接著，站在最前列的三個獵人兄弟，將弓弩放在地面，叫做Hrodeberg的大哥首先跪落於地，彎身向女王行禮。  
  
「All hail the Queen。」  
  
像是浪潮一般，人們紛紛彎腰跪地，此起彼落的誓詞，就如同合音一樣迴盪在耳。  
  
Elsa感激地望著眾人，似乎是沒想到這個辦法會成功，她展開帶著一點淚光的笑容看著我，愁著眉開心地說：「我辦到了，Anna！我辦到了！」  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯！Queen Elsa！」  
  
人群中忽然有兩個身影鑽了出來，其中一個是略顯福態的中年婦人，她雙眼泛淚，小跑步地奔上來，一邊呼喚著女王的名字。  
Elsa見到她，神色立刻綻開，睜大了眼立馬迎上前去，雙目隨即泛紅。  
  
「Gerda！你真的在這裡！」  
「噢，陛下！您真的回來了！」  
  
Elsa彎身投入婦人的懷中，婦人框住女王細瘦的腰際，緊緊抱著彼此，邊掉淚邊說話。  
  
「我回來了，Gerda！幸好你沒事！」  
「我還以為永遠也等不到陛下了！天啊，幸好上帝保佑⋯⋯！」  
  
Gerda頓了一會，好像察覺到什麼異狀，瞧瞧自己和Elsa抱在一塊的手臂，接著她瞠眼欣喜地說：「噢！Elsa女王⋯⋯我正在碰觸你的手！你學會控制魔法了嗎？」  
Elsa拂去淚水，說：「我還不是那麼得心應手，但是比起以前，算是多少有所進步了。這都歸功於她！」她接著回頭看向我，介紹道：「這位是Anna Flameboyd Anderson爵士，是她讓我了解怎麼跨越心理的障礙，學會如何控制魔法。」  
「Anna⋯⋯？」  
  
Gerda唸著我的名字，抬頭看著比她高半個頭的我，面色似乎突然有變，好像在看著什麼奇異的事物。  
我則在她的視線裡，找到一點柔和的憐惜，好像有種莫名的⋯⋯懷念？  
明明我們從未謀面，不知為何，我卻有這種感受。  
  
Elsa拉著我的手臂上前，向我介紹：「Anna，她就是Gerda，你不是一直說想要當面見見她嗎？」  
「是啊！而她就站在這呢！」  
  
我有點興奮又緊張，這就像在見家長的感覺。  
Gerda就好比Elsa母親一般的存在，希望她對我的第一印象不要太差。  
  
「你好，我叫Anna Flameboyd Anderson。我一直都很想見見你，傳說中的侍官長Gerda小姐。我是說，你幾乎是Elsa、不，Queen！Queen Elsa的童年回憶中，最重要的存在之一！謝謝你在她最需要陪伴的時候照顧她⋯⋯啊、我在幹什麼？好像我是Elsa的媽媽還是誰似的，聽起來有點奇怪⋯⋯不過、對！我只是要說，很高興認識你！真的！對不起，我我我我、我有點管不著我的嘴巴，但是⋯⋯」  
「Anna，別緊張，」Elsa在我耳邊輕聲笑道：「你很久沒像這樣慌亂了。」  
「別笑，Elsa！這是Gerda耶！THE Gerda！」  
「Anna？你叫做Anna？」  
  
Gerda走來我面前，緊握住我的手，和藹地向我搭話，視線不斷在我身上飄著，雙眼中充滿了我不明白的豐沛情緒，看了竟會引人鼻酸。  
  
「我是Gerda，Elsa女王的侍官。噢⋯⋯這一定是上帝的恩典！謝謝⋯⋯謝謝你陪伴著Elsa女王，謝謝你把她帶回來！」  
  
我不曉得自己做了什麼需要接受這麼慎重感謝的事情，只是笑著面對Gerda熱烈的歡迎和致謝，不在意她將我的手捏得有點痛，因為那反而令我有種說不出的「歸鄉」感受。  
  
「Gerda？」Elsa似乎也察覺到Gerda莫名澎湃的激動情緒，好奇地出聲詢問：「怎麼了嗎？」  
從無我夢中驚醒的Gerda拍拍我的手，有點依依不捨地放開掌心，搖頭說道：「噢，陛下，對不起，我有點失態了！我、只是⋯⋯沒什麼。Anna小姐，很高興認識你！」  
  
Elsa向我捎來疑惑的眼神，我也只能不明究理地聳肩以對。  
  
「Elsa？」  
  
嗯？  
突然有個男人的聲音闖入見家長、不，見侍官長的溫馨氣氛中。  
  
我們同時回頭，一個體格強壯，穿著深灰色獸皮製厚衣的金髮男人，正小跑步向這邊靠近。  
他笑著在Elsa面前停步，方正的下顎和寬厚的鼻樑特別顯眼，看起來是個和善的年輕人，年紀大概跟我差不了多少。  
  
我好像在哪見過這個人，不過這裡可是180年前的世界，難道是錯覺？  
  
「Elsa！真的是你！」男子爽朗地笑著，指向正在融化的冰牆說道：「我都不知道你原來會魔法，還能造出這麼高純度的冰塊！哇，這裡的曲線是怎麼辦到的？太神奇了⋯⋯！」  
  
這個男人是怎麼回事？  
誰准許他直呼女王的名字了？  
還有那副「嘿，怎麼樣？我跟Elsa很熟喔！」的說話態度又是什麼意思？  
這傢伙到底是哪位啊？  
  
「Kristoff！」  
Elsa笑著打了招呼。  
「你果然在這裡。能躲過主城裡的怪病真是太好了！」  
  
噢，okay，所以這就是那位幫冰雪女王送冰的御用採冰人Kristoff？  
Elsa也真是的，自己用魔法輕易就能造出冰塊，還雇用這傢伙幹嘛？  
認識蘿莉時期的Elsa有什麼了不起！  
嘖！真是可惡⋯⋯  
  
Kristoff攤手說道：「我如果不是剛好運完冰塊要回山上的話，說不定也躲不掉呢！倒是你，我聽說你從城堡裡消失了，怎麼來到這裡的？」  
Elsa扭扭肩頭，露出尷尬又不失禮貌，卻看得出來不是很想解釋的笑容，說道：「說來話長，有機會我再告訴你吧。總之我們是跟著紅蘿蔔屑來的，肯定是Sven吃剩的碎屑吧。」  
  
Gerda聽了立馬搖頭，向Kristoff瞪了一眼，像在埋怨他沒管教好自己的寵物。  
  
Kristoff搔著頭窘迫地笑了笑，問：「"我們"？」  
「Kristoff，這位是Anna，她是我的貼身騎士。」  
  
哼哼，沒錯！  
還是貼到嘴唇只距離1公分那麼近的貼身騎士呢！  
別胡說，我才沒有默默地想哭！  
  
我站得直挺挺的，驕傲地說：「我是Anna Flameboyd Anderson。榮譽頭銜是"史上第一個踏進Queen Elsa寢室的火焰騎士"。很高興認識你！」  
「Anna⋯⋯」  
Elsa好像有點習慣了，沒像之前那樣急得跳腳，立刻給我來個腹側肘擊，只是嘆了氣無奈地搖搖頭，雖然微微臉紅的樣子仍舊滿分就是了。  
  
我笑得露出牙齒，隨便亂炫耀一把，用眼神向Kristoff發出野犬驅逐令，但是在Elsa面前還是要注意一下禮貌，於是伸出手來等候他的回應。  
然而Kristoff這個傢伙轉向我，握住我的手以後，視線卻停在我臉上，定著那個有稜有角的下巴，張著嘴像電視畫面停格一樣，動也不動。  
  
「⋯⋯呃，嗨？」  
等了一會，這傢伙始終沒有反應，我只好出聲把他叫回地球表面。  
這次他總算回神了，猛然一顫，向自己身邊瞧了瞧，最後才把視線拉混我臉上，口吃似地問：「嗨，你是在跟我嗨嗎？」  
「嗯哼？」  
  
欸，是不是很沒禮貌？  
人家在跟你說話，居然當場fade out？  
如果不是Elsa要介紹我們認識，我才不想跟你說話呢！  
見過蘿莉Elsa了不起呀？我才沒有很在意呢！  
  
「噢！呃，嗨！」Kristoff癡笑出聲，然後想起了什麼似的，連忙接話：「我、我叫Kristoff，呃，我是、我是個運冰官！就是、就是⋯⋯幫、幫城堡裡的人，或者說幫Elsa運送冰塊的工作。你、你好！」  
  
我知道御用運冰官是在幫誰工作，打冰塊小弟，不需要你一再提醒我！  
麻煩在女王的名諱前後，加個陛下或是敬稱！  
倒是你什麼時候才要把我的手放開？  
  
「你好。呃，我還有事⋯⋯」  
我本來想開口收回我的手掌，但是Kristoff瞧了我幾眼，突然睜圓雙目，欣喜地插嘴說：「噢，預言！Grand Pabby說過，有個救星會降臨Arendelle，預言描述的勇者模樣，就和你很像！太好了！其實我現在受人所託，暫時代理Jorden's Forge的鎮長職務。大家本來打算組成一支隊伍闖入城堡，把Elsa救出來，但既然她沒事，暫時就沒有後顧之憂了，更何況現在有你這個英雄出場！」  
  
跟剛才支吾的態度完全不同，Kristoff的眼睛乍放光芒，就是不肯放開我，甚至還越靠越近。  
  
嗚哇！這傢伙身上的動物氣味有點重，對不起，是很重！  
糟糕，他至少是Elsa的朋友，我可不能露出厭惡的表情。  
換個角度想，還願意跟他交朋友的Elsa真是天使來著。  
  
在我分心的同時，Kristoff仍在繼續說：「你看起來好酷，好厲害！如果你加入我們的隊伍，前攝政王才不是對手呢！你⋯⋯」  
「咳咳、咳！！」  
  
Elsa突然猛烈地咳了起來，甚至連身體的平衡都維持不住，腿軟倒向我身上。  
  
「哇哇，Elsa！」  
  
不只是我，周遭的人們都驚呼出聲，連忙關注女王陛下的體調。  
  
我及時將她抱穩了，腳下施力頂著她壓來我肩頭的重量，緊張地問：「Elsa，頭又在暈了嗎？」  
  
我伸手按在她的額頭，摸起來沒有再發燒了，宿醉的盜熱好像也已經減輕很多，但她的臉色卻不是太好。  
  
「嗯，有點⋯⋯使不上力⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa就像她所說的，整個人掛在我身上，將頭枕在我的肩膀，雙手極力勾在我的頸後，好像會隨時滑落到地面似的。  
  
「陛下怎麼了？身體欠安嗎？」Gerda趕緊過來幫忙扶著Elsa，滿面愁容關心地問著。  
「我還好⋯⋯」  
「Elsa感冒了！」我就知道她又要說些逞強的話，直接遮去她的聲音，向Gerda解釋：「雖然給她喝過藥水，但是這兩、三天她都沒肯好好休息，昨天還喝多了，宿醉直到現在還沒恢復。」  
「怎麼可以這樣！」Gerda皺起眉頭，半帶著訓斥的口氣說道：「陛下，您總是這樣忽視自己的身體健康，都感冒了居然還飲酒！」  
「是我的錯！我沒有好好照顧陛下，明明這該是我的職責。」我趕緊搶著說：「我會負起責任的，但是請先替她找個休息的地方好嗎？」  
Gerda嘆了一口，說道：「知道了，爵士大人，稍後再決定如何處置您的疏失。請隨我來，寒舍有空房能讓陛下休息。」  
  
我立馬將Elsa背起來，隨口向Kristoff說聲抱歉，跟在Gerda後頭走著，畢竟陛下的身體健康最為優先。  
  
「Anna，對不起，我不是故意害你被責備的⋯⋯。」Elsa雙手圈在我的肩膀，按照慣例，又開始把所有責任攬到自己頭上。  
我點點頭，說：「Okay，宿醉這件事算你的，沒問題。但是感冒這件事，算我的。你看看到目前為止，你總共用魔法救過我幾次？你是因為太疲憊才會感冒，這是我的疏失沒錯。」  
「不，我剛剛只是、呃⋯⋯」Elsa搓著指節，好像在猶豫些什麼，最後只說：「總、總之⋯⋯我會向Gerda幫你求情的。」  
  
我側眼看看她，從沒見過她這副即將遭殃了的模樣，活像個知道自己大難臨頭的皮孩子，準備被老師修理一頓。  
  
我竊笑道：「陛下該不會在害怕吧？你才是女王，不是嗎？」  
「但她是Gerda！」Elsa額前那撮可愛的瀏海又垮下來了，她貌似有些怯懦地說：「我說真的，Anna，你最好有點心理準備。」

＊

Gerda好恐怖！  
我還是第一次聽說，一個感冒生病的年輕女王，居然必須正坐著接受教訓，太大聲時還被嚇得抖了好幾下肩膀，低著頭不斷道歉的樣子，真是令人又不捨又憐愛，就坐在她旁邊一起被罵的我，可是看得一清二楚。  
  
「對不起，Anna，害你一起被罵了⋯⋯。」  
  
侍官長的叮嚀時間總算告一段落，她離開客房去替陛下燒水，準備一切病患用得上的東西。  
Elsa仍舊耿耿於懷的，使得整間房裡的溫度顯得特別低下。  
  
「我從小就是個熊孩子，早就被罵習慣了，這反而還算輕微的呢。你不是不舒服嗎？趕快躺下休息吧，要是被Gerda看見我又沒好好照顧你，我可是會被大刑伺候！」  
Elsa坐在床邊就是沒肯躺下，還在嘴硬：「我沒事，真的！現在可沒時間這樣躺著休息⋯⋯」  
我稍微板起臉孔，說：「你哪裡沒事？剛才所有人都看見你差點要暈倒了，只是沒真的把我嚇死而已！既然身體不對勁，為什麼不早點跟我說呢？」  
「我沒有。那、那是⋯⋯！」  
  
Elsa不知道怎麼了，閃爍其詞的，伸手拉起棉被遮去半張臉，只露出一對困擾的眉毛。  
  
「你不想說沒關係，反正既然有Gerda在，我就放心了。你真的得聽話，好好躺著養病，其他事情我來處理。」  
我在棉被上拍了拍，給她一個安心的笑容，轉身準備踏出門外。  
「等一下！」Elsa突然拉住我的手，又坐起上身問道：「你、你要去哪裡？」  
「Gerda要我先去找Kristoff，他好像需要幫忙，我也可以順便去瞭解一下，他們有什麼反擊計畫。」  
「唔⋯⋯」Elsa壓下總是往上指著的眉梢，低頭瞪著地面沈默了一會，站起身說道：「那我也要去。」  
「不行。」我把Elsa按回床上，試著安撫這個突然孩子氣起來的陛下，「你不想看我被Gerda一掌捏死，就乖乖躺好。你一定不知道我剛才被你嚇到差點失智了！好不容易又有安身之所，你如果不趁機把病養好，等這裡也淪陷的話，你要復國可是難上加難，Arendelle就成了Hancer的囊中物，那可是我最痛恨的事！」  
「可是⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「我⋯⋯」  
Elsa看了看我，好像想說什麼，但是依舊沒有半個字出口，視線又開始在我腳邊大逃亡。  
我伸手輕撫這隻人形鸚鵡可愛的腦袋瓜子，說：「不用擔心，我很快就回來了。你乖乖吃藥睡覺，眼睛一睜開，火焰騎士就會在陛下身邊效勞！」  
Elsa抬起眼，視線好像在說「真的嗎？你說的喔！」，這才總算點頭同意留在屋裡歇息。  
  
「啊、Anna！」  
「嗯？」  
  
我停下再度邁向門邊的腳步，心裡只覺得這個女王今天特別稚氣，是因為宿醉的關係嗎？  
  
我回到床邊彎身，正想問陛下還有什麼吩咐，接著就感覺臉頰上，有個溫熱柔軟的感觸輕輕啄了一下。  
然而在我反應過來以前，羞人的鸚鵡早就退離我肩上，鑽回被窩裡不讓我正面瞧她的臉。  
  
「那你要快點回來喔⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯啊，嗯，okay。」  
  
當我摸著臉頰回過神時，我已經走下樓，遇上正要爬上階梯的Olaf。  
他笑著問：「嘿，Anna，我認識了好多新朋友啊！你準備上哪去呢？Elsa還好嗎？」  
  
聽見陛下名字的瞬間，我的嘴角終於失守，立刻撈起Olaf，把臉塞在他身上不斷猛蹭，希望小夥伴跟我一起分享，這個不但溫暖還熱得幾乎燒過頭的懷抱。  
  
「咿咿咿呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！Olaaaaaaaaaf！噗呼呼哇哈，啊啊怎麼辦啊？我好開心啊！嗚嗚嗯嗯，怎麼這麼、這麼、這麼可愛啦！！」  
「Anderson爵士！肅靜！陛下需要安歇！」

＊

再度接受了一頓侍官長禮儀教室的課程，我扭一扭跪得痠麻的腳踝，差點摔出Gerda的家門。  
  
但是，無所謂。  
啊啊，無所謂！  
因為Elsa吻我了！  
雖然還是在臉上，但是Elsa吻我了！  
  
我一邊撫著被她親吻過的臉頰，腦袋像壞掉的放映機，不斷replay她吻我時臉上的感觸。  
  
「噗呼呼！嗚嗚咕⋯⋯」  
  
我一邊發出可怕又奇怪的傻笑聲，浮著腳步飄向市集中央。  
許多路過的民眾，都在看著我竊竊私語，大概是我太像行為可疑的變態。  
  
「Anna，怎麼了？你看起來很開心的樣子。」  
  
我和Kristoff在鎮中央的大熔爐地標前會合，他的穿著和我剛才看到的不一樣，現在換成一件墨綠色的罩衫和黑色背心，胸前戴著一塊看起來頗有重量的獎牌。  
  
啊，那個獎牌八成就是在Marshall家裡看見的御用運冰官徽章！  
這麼說來，那張照片裡和Oaken合影的人，似乎就長得很像Kristoff，難怪我覺得他有點眼熟⋯⋯。  
但這個傢伙和Oaken不可能出現在同一個時空合影，難道又是沒完沒了的曾祖父曾孫子的關係嗎？  
擁有這面獎牌的Marshall又是什麼角色？  
  
想到這裡，我快速地在他周身掃過一眼。  
他身上的動物味道，雖然沒有剛才那麼重，頭髮感覺也比剛才整齊了一些，或許是上哪去整理過的樣子。  
  
「Hah..., don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone...!!」  
  
我幸福地嘆了口氣，覺得好像在月球漫步一樣，輕而易舉地就可以飛上天似的！  
  
「怎麼辦呢？我看我應該替自己爭取入住Arendelle城的權利。我不奢望住在Elsa隔壁，也可以是她房外走廊轉角第一個房間就好了。要不然一天沒見到她，我的營養就會流失70%，骨質疏鬆的話就不能跟她學溜冰了，要是太容易骨折也不是件好事。」  
「呃，Anna？你在、你在跟誰說話？」  
  
Kristoff愣眼向我搭話，他身旁的麋鹿則睜著大眼睛，很有興趣地盯著我猛瞧，兩個鼻孔不斷向我伸過來，這裡嗅那裡聞。這些可愛的小動作，反而比較像隻體型過大的狗。  
我想Elsa說過牠是叫做Sven吧？  
  
「嗨，Sven！很高興認識你。」  
  
我伸手搔搔牠的下巴，這似乎令牠覺得開心，閉起眼睛舒服地發出呼嚕嚕的喉音。  
  
「對了，Kristoff，你好像是動物專家，所以養一隻鸚鵡需要注意什麼事情呢？」  
御用運冰官靦腆地笑了笑，下意識似地抓著胸前的獎牌，說：「謝、謝謝，其實我只是略懂而已，稱不上專家啦。」他羞了一會才想起我的問題，又說：「噢，對，鸚鵡！你有養鸚鵡嗎？是什麼品種呢？」  
我想了想，回答：「嗯⋯⋯我想應該是雞尾鸚鵡，特別白的那種。」  
「噢，養這種鸚鵡並不難！牠很親近人類，溫馴、乖巧，又好照顧。但是牠有一點神經質，很容易受到驚嚇！只要有一點異動，就會使牠產生恐懼。」  
「噗呼！」我不小心噴出口水竊笑。  
Kristoff笑著看了我一會，說道：「怎麼？我說對了嗎？」  
「對，很對！」我點點頭，追問：「然後呢？」  
Kristoff大概也講出興致了，看起來眉開眼笑的，果然是因為這是他的專門吧？他接著說：「你都餵牠吃什麼呢？」  
  
我都餵Elsa吃什麼？  
因為我都吃三明治，所以基本上她也跟我吃一樣的東西。  
除了她偶爾會很珍惜地把那罐醋漬鯡魚拿出來享用，然後半強制地希望跟我分享以外，她似乎沒有特別喜歡吃什麼東西，是個不挑食的好孩子。  
啊、有一回帶她去連鎖餐廳吃飯，漢堡和披薩好像深得陛下喜愛。  
再來就是⋯⋯  
  
「⋯⋯巧克力？」  
「巧、巧克力？」Kristoff面色一窘，「你餵鸚鵡吃巧克力？」  
我聳聳肩，為自己喊冤：「我沒有要餵她的意思，只是我每次吃的時候，她都會用一副很期待的眼神盯著我看，散發那種"要給我嗎？要給我嗎？"的光芒。裝作沒看見的話，她額頭那撮頭髮還會下垂呢！真的要給她的瞬間，哇，那張臉笑得像開花一樣，可是卻還是那副"真的要給我嗎？"的表情、啊，好可愛！受不了了的可愛⋯⋯！」  
  
光是回想那個瞬間我就幾乎要噴出鼻血了。  
忍耐，Anna！忍耐！  
  
我抱著手臂停不住顫抖，感覺Kristoff的視線，像在看一隻破牆而出的珍禽異獸。  
  
他笑了笑，摳摳臉說：「呃⋯⋯我不知道牠能不能吃巧克力，但是一般來說，牠們都吃小米類的穀物，水果也行。還有⋯⋯啊，種子，尤其是向日葵！」  
「向日葵！」我驚嘆一聲，「噢⋯⋯向日葵！」  
  
我的腦袋裡現在有一隻Elsa鸚鵡，正用著圓滾滾的眼睛，盯著我手裡的向日葵。  
拿到她嘴邊的話，她會張嘴慢慢把向日葵一寸寸咬進嘴裡⋯⋯  
  
「嗚嗚嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯⋯⋯！」  
  
可愛！超可愛！可愛死了！可愛得要命！  
真是的，都21歲了，怎麼能同時又美麗又可愛又性感又迷人⋯⋯！  
  
「怎、怎麼了，Anna？」  
Kristoff對我的詭異舉動好像有點傻眼。  
「沒什麼。」  
「所以，呃⋯⋯」  
  
Kristoff撥撥耳後的頭髮，視線游移了一番。  
這個動作我懂，就像在找什麼話題似的。  
  
「你在照顧牠時碰到什麼問題了嗎？」  
  
嗯？要繼續討論鸚鵡的生態習性嗎？這傢伙真是喜歡動物呢⋯⋯。  
  
「那孩子啊，溫馴到太害羞了，一點都不肯回應我的愛⋯⋯。明明就需要人照顧，但是又愛逞強，總是不肯老實地表現出來，我看起來就這麼不能依賴嗎？我該拿她怎麼辦才好？」  
「你確定你說的是鸚鵡嗎？」  
「總之是很可愛的孩子。」  
「所以是不會表現心情的孩子？」他說：「也許你可以多花點時間陪伴牠。對鸚鵡來說，跟主人的親密接觸是很重要的。比如說撫摸或是擁抱，也可以是親吻！」  
「撫摸！？擁抱！？親、唔噗！」  
「哇啊，Anna！你怎麼了？」  
我扶著路邊的長椅椅背，指尖用力掐著鼻子，說道：「我很好，就是太健康了，有點難以負荷⋯⋯！」  
  
對不起，我好歹是個成年人了，也是到了身心發展健全的年紀，總是會有些比較說不出口的生理需求。  
腦內的粉紅色禁斷花園，正在不斷擴張版圖，換成具現化的事物來表現就是⋯⋯心跳，發熱，呼吸急促。  
  
Kristoff扶著我的肩膀，關心地問：「你要不要休息一下？看起來好像很喘啊。」  
「呼，不用⋯⋯走吧，該認真工作了！我們從哪裡開始？」  
  
Kristoff起先不太放心我的狀況，在我再三保證自己沒事之後，他便開始說起Hancer叛國事件發生後的經過。  
  
「聽說Hancer Westergaard攻佔城堡之後，Elsa就不知所蹤，也沒人見過她逃出城堡。我們打算攻進城堡把她救出來，但是同時卻爆發了Frozen Heart的傳染病，甚至有傳聞說，Elsa就是害怪病散布的人。我們當然不相信Elsa會那麼做，但是在查明真相之前，我們得先自保。我們採冰隊剩餘的成員，和幾個城裡的士兵，帶上數個鎮民逃出主城，一路躲藏來到這裡。接著我們就遇上了Gerda，她告訴我們Elsa消失的事，我們也才確定城裡那個女人確實不是Elsa。但是Gerda不清楚Elsa到底在哪，也無法和Christian取得聯繫，我們只好改變目標，先想辦法救出城裡還沒受到感染的人們，打算之後再一起攻下城堡。但這些都是初始計劃，我們的雪橇在來這裡時，因為遇上狼群攻擊而損壞，所以我們還在等待鐵匠趕製修復用的零件。」  
  
Kristoff解說著，大致上與Christian等人得到的消息差不多。  
我將自己在鎮上的遭遇告訴他，包括街上情況、Hancer的士兵散布怪病的手法、教堂的入侵者等等。  
  
「不曉得Christian他們現在情況如何，但我們逃離前，已經做好教堂也淪陷的心理準備，所以除了這個鎮上的人之外，誰都不會知道Elsa就在這裡。」  
  
Kristoff帶著我走近鎮中央，形狀像個海螺的大熔爐底下。  
他把Sven栓在門邊的柱子上，伸手打開艙門。瞬間我以為會有火星噴出來，燒光這個企圖走進爐火中的瘋子的頭髮。  
  
原來這個巨大鍋爐地標只是個造景，它實際上是一個入口，就像往地下延伸的燈塔。  
穿過艙門就好似走進悶熱的桑拿，燙人的熱氣不斷拂在臉上。  
中央簍空的縫隙，有一根巨大的煙囪貫穿，下行的螺旋階梯繞著它轉去地底，接著我們終於來到鐵匠們的聚集地，也就是鑄鐵工廠。  
  
地下空間比我想像的大上許多，這裡很有趣，就像是地鐵站裡的地下商店街，用布匹一格一格隔開，每個隔間都是一間小店，各自有專賣的工具機材。有的賣刀刃，有的打鍋碗瓢盆，有的灌注模型，有的雕刻藝術品，也有的製作精緻飾品，而我們的目的地，則是販售五金零件的小舖。  
  
「你好，Anderson爵士。」  
「你是Brigida吧？你好。」  
  
這間小店的店主，就是稍早Elsa提過的女鐵匠Brigida。  
她是地下鑄鐵工廠的負責人，經常有其他鐵匠前來詢問她的意見，因此我們的對話常常被迫中斷，她也時不時扛起那把笨重的鐵鎚，在工廠到處奔走。  
  
「正如你所看到的，爵士，鑄鐵工程需要燒熱熔爐，勢必會產生煙霧。一旦產生煙霧，我們的存在就會被敵軍發現，因此我們只能趁山裡生大霧的時候偷偷趕工，所以我們才耗了這麼長的時間。現在剩下幾個鐵片和螺絲、釘子需要生產，只要雪橇修復完成，就能夠立即使用。」  
  
她接著帶我們到另一處專門打造武器的小舖，幾個工人正在研磨刀劍和槍刃，替武器做最後的收尾工作，牆壁角落則束好了三五筐已經完工的武器。  
  
「不曉得這些武器、防具夠不夠使用，大約有五十人份左右的裝備，這已經是我們最大的努力了。」  
Kristoff接著說：「Hancer的士兵一定遠超過這個數字，以我們現有的人力，絕對無法跟他們正面衝突，所以我們還在設想該怎麼攻進城堡。當然，現在必須等Elsa病況好一點，再跟她商量。」  
「在這裡的人們，能夠參與作戰行動的有多少？」  
他有些煩惱地說：「不多，絕大部份是沒受過訓練的素人，少數是退役軍人。比較強的戰力，只有幾個幸運撤離城堡的現役士兵，他們和Christian等人走散了，正好遇到我們在疏散民眾，就一起過來幫忙。」  
「嗯⋯⋯okay，我會轉告Elsa的。」  
  
狀況聽起來不太妙，假設現在主鎮淪陷的話，不只是Hancer的士兵，就連路人都會是威脅。況且，那些民眾都只是被Frozen Heart所蠱惑，並不是真正的壞人，就算有武器也不能對他們下手。  
目前最要緊的事情，還是先找到Frozen Heart的解藥。只要能夠解除那些人身上的異變，多一個人力，就是多一份資源！  
  
「呃⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」  
就在我自顧自地思考時，不知不覺間，我們已經離開地下鑄鐵工廠，回到地面上。  
Kristoff突然出聲，才讓我想起他還在一邊。  
「有事嗎？」  
我抬眼看他時，他好像有些無措，抓抓腦袋之後，伸手幫Sven解開拴繩，說：「我們⋯⋯去、去下一個地方吧。許多熱心的鎮民知道Elsa感冒了，都說要盡一份力，送食物、水果，營養果汁之類的補品。我們去把那些東西拿完，就可以回Gerda家了。」  
「噢，當然好！Elsa回來之後，一直沒能好好休息，我想以Gerda的魄力，應該能讓她乖乖聽話才對。」  
  
Gerda從前就有著"萬能女僕長"的封號，據說連Elsa的父親Agnarr先王都不敢違抗她的話。  
  
Kristoff開口：「你怎麼會遇上Elsa？如果傳聞是真的，你應該是來自未來的人吧？你的裝備看起來好厲害！」  
  
我低頭看看他所指的馬克7號手臂，和背上的美國隊長盾牌，心裡不禁苦笑，這不過是些狂熱影迷的藝術收藏品。  
雖然這隻手甲似乎來頭並不簡單，但是我還沒有時間好好研究它。  
  
「這個嘛⋯⋯」  
這個故事我已經講過不知幾次，但是每當有人問起時，回想第一眼見到Elsa的瞬間，心裡還是跟那一天一樣雀躍。  
「我猜我是全世界最幸運的人！」

＊

等我說完來龍去脈之後，Sven的背上，已經堆滿鎮民獻給女王陛下的補品。  
在我們返回Gerda家的路上，人們正在為了入夜能夠躲藏進屋內，而慢慢收拾物品，隱匿蹤跡。  
  
「那你又是怎麼認識Elsa的？我聽說你們小時候就是朋友了。」  
  
我只是⋯⋯那個嘛，因為好奇所以順口問問罷了，才不是很耿耿於懷什麼的！  
  
Kristoff看起來好像一點都不覺得稀奇的樣子，扭著眉毛盯著天空回想。  
  
「那時候我7歲吧？連Sven都只有一般成年犬的大小。有一次夜裡，我們跟著採冰隊採完冰塊收隊回家後，我忘了東西，所以趁著明亮的極光還在天上時，趕緊回到湖邊，結果就看見Elsa一個人在那裡。」  
「Elsa一個人在那裡？她在做什麼？」  
Kristoff攤攤手，說：「玩冰塊啊，至少她是這麼跟我說的。」  
  
在8歲之前，Elsa還是個跟我差不多的瘋孩子，都敢在室內騎腳踏車下樓梯了，半夜不睡覺，偷跑出來玩冰塊也不算稀奇。  
他們因為對冰和雪的喜好，而成為研究冰塊的朋友，開始探討從哪個角度切割冰塊最省力，哪個結晶形狀最精密，哪種冰柱體最美等等。  
  
「不過她始終跟我保持著距離，不分季節總是戴著手套，衣服穿得很單薄卻不怕冷。我只覺得她好像秘密很多，她也從來不肯回答我，現在回想起來，我總算搞懂了。原來她有魔法啊⋯⋯」Kristoff說：「她小時候很活潑，玩得甚至比我還起勁。但是現在她看起來好沈靜，而且⋯⋯有點憂愁的樣子。」  
  
我們坐在Gerda家外幾步遠的長椅上休息，一邊聊著Elsa，一邊沈浸在彼此的回憶之中。  
我喝著路邊女孩送的石榴果汁，回想著仍然抱有距離感時的Elsa，心裡只覺得一陣不捨。  
  
「她經歷過我們所不能想像的精神苦戰，內心的傷口很深，年紀還小就得靠自己一個人撐過來。其實她很堅強，但是又害怕重蹈覆轍，所以同時也很脆弱。」  
「她到底發生過什麼事啊？」  
我實在無法回答Kristoff的問題，只能深深替她嘆息，說：「總之，現在我能做的，就是盡量逗她開心，讓她願意一步一步走出心中的門戶。雖然我仍然覺得，她依舊對我保持著距離，但至少比剛開始好多了。只是不知道究竟誰才能讓她真正願意敞開心扉，誠實地表達自己的想法⋯⋯。」  
Kristoff瞧了瞧我，說：「你似乎很了解Elsa。」  
我自嘲地提提肩膀，「多多少少吧。雖然我想知道更多，但是得看她願不願意讓我了解啊。」  
「Anna、喔！？」  
  
我好像聽到有誰喊了我的名字，回頭一瞧，卻沒看到任何人在附近。  
但我隱約聽出來，剛才那像是Olaf的聲音，難道是錯覺嗎？  
  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼，只是覺得好像有人叫我⋯⋯。」  
  
我隨口回答坐在一邊的Kristoff，他正拿著一個鼓鼓的布包，從裡頭翻出一支新鮮的紅蘿蔔，餵給看起來餓了許久的Sven。  
  
「噢噢，是紅蘿蔔！快，快放進我嘴裡！」  
  
Kristoff裝模作樣地說著怪腔怪調，像在給Sven現場配音似的。而那滑稽的聲線，居然完美地搭上了Sven的動作⋯⋯okay，到目前為止，還算能引人莞爾的小互動。  
  
「欸欸！好東西要跟好朋友分享！」  
  
Sven張大嘴巴把整根紅蘿蔔含進嘴裡，在Kristoff的制止之下，牠從口中推出半截沾滿口水的紅蘿蔔，而牠的主人，則很順手地將剩餘的部分⋯⋯放到嘴裡。  
  
⋯⋯okay，這就不okay了！  
  
大概是我的表情太露骨，直接表達我的心聲，所以眼前這位與寵物共食紅蘿蔔的鹿男，既害羞又尷尬地看著我。  
  
「你知道嗎？夕陽好刺眼，我怕引起乾眼症，所以還是先進去Gerda家吧！」  
我主動結束這個回合。  
  
這傢伙等一下跟Elsa討論計畫之前，最好給我好好刷個牙⋯⋯！不，還要順便洗澡！  
  
我敲門之後，Gerda幾乎是立刻前來應門，速度快得令我有些吃驚，簡直就像是她早已經等在門邊了。  
  
「嗨，Gerda，我回來了！呃，我們回來了，還有Kristoff，如你所見。」我不甘願地向背後隨意一指，靠近她低聲說：「麻煩你，待會在這個男人和Elsa說話前，先讓他洗五次澡，然後刷十次牙。」  
「我知道了。歡迎回來，Anna爵士。」Gerda笑容可掬地向我躬身行禮，但當她的視線推到我身後時，立馬換上一張猛獸般兇狠的神色，粗著嗓子說：「Kristoff Bjorgman！我有允許過你把麋鹿牽進室內嗎？立刻把牠拉出去！然後將地上的蹄印擦乾淨！」  
「哇啊，對不起！」  
  
Kristoff嚇得差點滑倒，打翻了一地的紅蘿蔔，沒發現我趁亂偷了一根。  
他趕緊把Sven推出Gerda家玄關，慌張地將牠牽去後院。  
  
「Elsa有好好休息嗎？」  
「她補眠之後，看起來有精神多了。陛下剛才吩咐，如果爵士回來，請你立刻去找她。」  
「噢，好的。」  
  
我走上樓梯，趕緊來到Elsa所在的房間。  
  
「Elsa，是我。我進去囉？」  
  
我敲敲門向裡面問候一聲，推開門從縫隙慢慢探頭，原以為會看見Elsa乖乖躺在床上，但她此時正與Olaf坐在床沿，兩人似乎原先正在說話的樣子，這時他們停了語聲，往我這邊看過來。  
  
「唔呼呼呼！」  
  
Olaf拍拍Elsa的手背，怪笑著跳下床向我奔來，將我一把拉近床邊，邊踩著歪扭的跳步，邊哼著歌走出房外將門關上，一副心情很好的樣子。  
  
「這小傢伙是怎麼了？Elsa，聽說你找我⋯⋯」  
  
我困惑地目送Olaf離去，但是視線迎向Elsa目光的瞬間，卻發現心愛的女孩雙眼佈著淚水。  
Elsa的嘴角越垂越低，淚水越漲越高，眼框和鼻尖緩緩染紅。  
她緊閉著嘴唇，捏皺黑色背心的下襬，好像在忍耐著隨時都可能潰堤的情緒。  
  
「Elsa！？」  
  
我大步跨上前，正想關心她時，Elsa便從床邊站起身，狠狠撲進我懷中。  
撞得雖痛，但我仍舊把她穩穩接住。還不需要我捉牢她的肩膀，她纖瘦的雙臂，就以驚人力氣環扣我的腰際。  
儘管我們之間已經毫無縫隙，我還是感覺她仍持續將臂彎收緊，呼吸有點困難。  
  
慘了，該不會是我又闖禍了吧？  
怎麼會這樣？  
不過出門一趟而已，這期間發生了什麼事嗎？  
還是我太晚才回來，惹陛下不悅了？  
  
「Elsa，怎麼了？」  
  
我鼓起勇氣開口，但是她沒有回應，只是把臉埋在我的肩窩，使出全力把我抓得緊緊的。  
我看不見她的神情，只知道她正傷心地啜泣，不斷蹭著我的肩膀。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯Anna⋯⋯！」  
「我就在這裡，沒事的，沒事的。」  
  
我腦袋裡一片空白，撫著她的背脊替她順氣，除此之外，我想不到其他好辦法安撫她的情緒。  
  
「嗚⋯Anna⋯⋯Anna⋯，Anna⋯⋯！」  
  
然而Elsa除了一直反覆唸著我的名字之外，其他的話一概沒說，當然也沒有回答我的疑問，只是一味地悶頭哭泣。  
  
「⋯⋯Anna⋯⋯Anna！」  
  
好像那是她唯一會說的字眼，Elsa不停地呼喚，但是聽起來不像在責怪我又幹了什麼好事，卻帶著深深的憂傷和⋯⋯歉疚？  
我也不曉得為何會有這種感受，只覺得她像個害怕玩具被搶走的孩子，死命抓著我，不容許一點距離存在於我們之間。  
  
「我就在這裡，哪也不去。」  
  
我帶她去床邊坐著，連一刻分開都不允許似的，Elsa像無尾熊一樣立馬黏了過來。  
我任由她抱著，聽她顫抖的聲聲叫喚，安靜地等待她平息下來。  
直到沒有哭聲為止，已經過了晚餐時間。


	13. 以極光為證

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 癡話喧嘩＋告白成功！？

## XIII. Vow to the northern lights

  
醋漬鯡魚。  
它正平靜地躺在我眼前，濃烈的味道，一再強調著它的存在感。  
其實也不用太刻意強調了，因為我的盤子裡，只有滿滿的醋漬鯡魚，沒別的東西可以吃。  
  
坐在一旁的Elsa靠得極近，張著一雙還略有些紅腫的大眼睛，以虎視眈眈的目光，死盯著我的食物。  
反觀她的菜盤裡，只有紅蘿蔔、馬鈴薯、蛋、豆子醬，這些清淡無味的東西。  
好死不死，坐在我們對面的Kristoff，菜盤裡不但有三明治還有巧克力奶油派，而他則在覬覦Elsa盤子裡的紅蘿蔔。  
  
這是哪門子懲罰遊戲？  
  
「陛下，爵士，代理鎮長。」Gerda揚起充滿魄力但是異樣溫柔的笑容，「早上曾經提過，各位必須為自己的過失而負責，所以請將晚膳吃完，以示承諾。」  
「但、但是我應該不算⋯⋯」  
「不刷牙淨身就跟陛下說話，並且把不愛洗澡的惡習教給寵物，甚至將牠帶進人居，我認為也需要遭受懲處，Bjorgman代理鎮長。」  
Gerda以凌厲的眼神示意Kristoff閉嘴，然後再一次露出和藹又懾人的笑意。  
「請三位慢慢享用晚餐。但是請記住，絕對不能交換菜盤。那麼，我這就不打擾各位了。」  
  
萬能女僕長真是威風凜凜、氣魄驚人，連女王陛下都不敢有半分怨言，只能哀傷地看著我的盤中魚。  
光瞧她的小眼神，就知道她大概默默跟魚兒們說了再見，可憐兮兮地盯著自己盤子裡的食物，頭上全是陰影。  
  
「⋯⋯我想我們還是開動吧。」  
  
女王陛下准許我們動餐具了，但我立馬伸手攔住她，拿叉子戳起一條鯡魚停在她嘴邊。  
  
「來，啊——」  
「Anna！」Elsa皺起眉頭，輕輕抬手制止我，說：「你應該聽到Gerda說的話了吧？」  
「嗯哼，很清楚啊。我可沒有交換菜盤，我的菜盤還是我的，規則沒被破壞，放心！」我晃了晃手裡的鯡魚，故意搧風把味道吹向Elsa，「別說這個了，你很想吃醋漬鯡魚吧？」  
「但⋯⋯但是⋯⋯」Elsa明顯地有些心動了，還略有些顧忌地看著餐廳緊閉的門，「如果我吃了你的魚，那你就沒東西能吃了。」  
「誰說的？」  
  
我抬起上身，伸手越過桌面，搶走Kristoff正要放進口中的那塊三明治，把它塞到自己嘴裡，再順便把那塊巧克力派，放進Elsa的盤子。  
  
「嘿！那我要吃什麼？」Kristoff愣眼瞪著我出乎意料的行徑。  
「天啊，不愧是Gerda，這個煙燻雞肉三明治也太好吃了吧！」我邊咀嚼著美味的三明治，邊徒手抓起Elsa盤子裡的水煮紅蘿蔔和其他蔬菜，接連著丟進Kristoff的盤子裡，「你不是愛吃紅蘿蔔嗎？那些都給你。」  
忽視掉居然有點小開心的代理鎮長，接著我轉向女王陛下，說：「都搞定了！請用鯡魚，陛下！」  
  
Elsa苦笑著搖搖頭，看樣子也是嘴饞得很了，沒再多做無用的堅持，老實地把我盤子裡的魚都抓走，吃得津津有味。  
  
  
「那麼，關於計畫⋯⋯」Elsa拿起餐巾優雅地擦拭嘴巴，喝口清水洗淨口腔，說：「你們討論得如何？」  
  
我打了個響亮的飽嗝，大口吞下可口的餐酒，癱在椅子上呼出氣息。也許是太豪邁了，對面的Kristoff有些吃驚地看著我，但是Elsa已經習慣到半點都不覺得哪裡不妥。  
  
「就像你說的，我們應該要先應付Frozen Heart。許多因病倒戈的市民，都不能看作是敵人。如果不能對他們進行攻擊，那麼剩餘的市民，就只能等著被同化了。」  
Elsa點點頭，接著問：「Kristoff，在事件發生後，你曾經回到石精谷看過嗎？」  
提及石精，Kristoff的臉色立刻沉了下來。他喝著跟Gerda要來的蘋果汁，一邊說：「我回去過幾次，但是已經沒有他們的蹤跡。Gerda說大家可能已經被Hancer一網打盡，至少她聽說，有些石精被關進城堡的地牢裡了。我想進去城堡，一方面也是為了尋找他們的下落。」  
「那麼在攻進城堡之前，你能帶我們去一趟石精谷嗎？」  
「帶你們去當然不是問題，只不過你們要去那裡做什麼？」  
「Anna見過敵人用來使市民感染Frozen Heart的手段，我想如果要對付這種未知的魔法或是巫術，只能求教精通這方面的石精了。」  
Kristoff手肘倚在桌面，一籌莫展地說：「我不認為你去了會找到幫助，因為真的沒有人留在石精谷。」  
「不，等等！」我睜大眼睛望向Elsa，「還有一個！」  
她的想法和我相同，淺笑著說：「沒錯，還有一個。雖然這個時代的他並不認識我們，但我想我們應該能夠請教他一切關於魔法的事。」  
Kristoff困惑地看著我們，問：「你們在說誰啊？」

＊

「嗚呼—！好快——！！」  
  
深夜的山間空氣既乾淨又冰冷，不斷向背後劃去的森林樹影略生著白霜，除了零星的鳥鳴和蟲嘶以外，沒再有其他聲息。  
我坐在雪橇的前座，雙手高舉在半空，享受著與黛安芬離別後久違的速度感。  
這是我第一次乘坐雪橇，搭上沒有安全措施的交通工具，在違反時速限制的速度下奔馳，刺激感和新鮮感，大過於那麼一丁點的恐懼心，讓我懷念起未來世界那些娛樂的發明。  
  
「我們喜歡速度！對吧，伙計？」Kristoff自豪地向拉著雪橇的Sven搭話，牠則嗚嗚叫著以示回應。「你可得抓好，免得飛下去了！」  
「哈哈，這還是小case呢！玩Big Thunder Mountain的時候，我可是連手把都沒抓呢！啊啊，好想坐雲霄飛車⋯⋯」  
我舒服地抱著後腦，翹起雙腿跨上前方的木板。  
「喂喂！把腳放下來！你是在哪長大的？穀倉嗎？這可是我剛剛重新漆好的！」  
Kristoff很嫌惡似地把我的腳推下擋板，朝著它啐了口唾沫，急著用手把根本沒沾上去的痕跡擦掉。  
「嗚噁！」他的口水順風飛來濺在我的臉上，我拉起他的腰帶尾端，擦拭掉那噁心的感觸，沒好氣地說：「我躺在船裡隨波搖擺到處衝撞的嬰兒床上長大的，就這麼跨著雙腳，睡到它再也裝不下我為止！不愛洗澡的你難道是垃圾堆長大的嗎？衣服不換，它也不會因為你洗過澡而比較不臭，Kristoffer！」  
「什麼？臭⋯⋯！？」  
看樣子是受到刺激了似的，他扶著擋板低垂著臉，怎麼也抬不起頭來，低聲唸著：「我是Kristoff⋯⋯」。  
「Anna，」坐在後頭的Elsa，拉緊幾乎要飛起來的Olaf，伸手輕輕扶在我的肩膀，問：「雲霄飛車，是那個把人綁在椅子上，高速行駛又不斷轉圈的列車嗎？」  
「沒錯，在海洋樂園你也玩過的那個！噢，我可以一整天待在海洋樂園，只搭雲霄飛車玩到關園為止！」我頓了一會，「不，不行！還是得去逛一下小賣店，那裡的巧克力聖代真是太美味了！」  
「噢，我記得那個！你買給我吃過！」  
  
Elsa一路上沒怎麼出聲，直到我提起在未來世界的回憶時，才突然熱衷地加入話題之中。  
  
「聖代？那是什麼東西？」Kristoff拋來一副鄙夷的視線，「聽起來不像是個好吃的食物。」  
「閉嘴，老兄！那可是奶味香醇的濃郁霜淇淋！」我翻起白眼瞪了他好一會，接著轉向Elsa尋求相同見解，「更要命的是它淋上了⋯⋯」  
「「巧克力。」」  
  
異口同聲的我們，立刻睜大眼睛看著彼此。  
  
「「Jinx!!」」  
「「Jinx AGAIN!!!!」」  
  
我們就像大學宿舍裡玩得瘋狂的女生，格格笑得花枝亂綻，完全沒把周邊人物放在眼裡的那種。  
  
Kristoff聽得似乎有些心動，眼巴巴看著我們女孩討論得正起勁，哀怨地說：「真好⋯⋯我也想去未來的世界看看。」  
「抱歉，Kristoff。」Elsa炫耀似的神色真是迷人又可愛！「除非你有魔法，否則你去不了的。」  
「噢⋯⋯」Kristoff有些洩氣，抬起眉梢問我：「那⋯⋯你們未來世界有採冰人這個工作嗎？」  
「沒有。因為未來世界，每個人家裡都有冰箱可以製冰、保冰，所以採冰人未來就會失業。但是！我們有舉辦不完的冰雕藝術展和滑雪大賽，贏得比賽的選手，可以獲得豐厚的獎金。」  
「我要去！拜託帶我去，Anna！我要去未來世界！」Kristoff興奮地大叫，根本把我的手當作韁繩在甩。  
「噢，我不知道耶。」我抽起掌心，雙手交在胸前，裝出討厭的模樣，「剛才好像有人說我在穀倉長大喔？」  
「對不起！我跟你道歉，非常對不起！請你帶我去未來！」Kristoff苦苦哀求著：「幫助Elsa復國成功之後，你就會回到原來的世界對吧？只是順便也好，讓我一起去嘛！」  
我一邊玩著髮帶，再度把腳跨上擋板，難看地晃著腳丫，「嗯⋯⋯怎麼辦呢？如果你在幫助Elsa復國這件事上有功，火焰騎士我呢，或許可以考慮看看。」  
「好耶！」  
  
Kristoff大喝一聲，同時我似乎聽見後座的Elsa出聲，便回過頭去看看她。  
  
「Elsa，你有說話嗎？」  
  
但她只是抱著Olaf，抬抬肩膀，搖頭否定。雖然她手裡的Olaf，腦袋已經180度回轉而去，被牢牢鎖在她的十字固定裡不斷掙扎，看起來非常詭異又令人羨慕⋯⋯。  
  
我狐疑地問：「但我剛才好像聽到⋯⋯」  
「嗚——！！」  
這時Sven抬頭鳴叫，不安地左右動著耳朵，放慢奔馳的速度，到處看著陰暗的林間。  
「怎麼了？」Elsa問。  
  
正看著後方山道的我，立刻頭皮發麻。  
一點一點金光從黑暗中浮現，那不是飛舞的螢火蟲，而是貼近地面的一雙雙眼睛，飢餓的目光直直瞪著我們！  
  
「「野狼！」」  
Kristoff和我同時驚呼一聲，他立馬坐回位子上拉穩韁繩，著急地喝道：「Sven，跑，快跑！」  
  
Sven用力蹬去地面，使雪橇高速飛馳，同時那些隱身在黑暗中的狼，深怕到嘴邊的獵物逃走似的，紛紛發出低吼急速追趕而來！  
  
「噢，Anna？」  
  
我轉頭望向Kristoff，等著他給我指示。  
只見他舉起手掌，笑容裡露出閃閃發亮的牙齒，好像在拍牙膏廣告一樣，對我說：「Jinx！」  
「⋯⋯」我眨眨眼睛，只感覺額頭上的青筋瞬間浮現，煩躁地罵道：「我現在沒空理你！快想辦法應付這些野狼！」  
  
我爬去後座，掛在Elsa身邊的椅板上，伸長上身翻找著座椅後方的置物倉，但這裡盡是些毛毯、皮衣、雪靴等等派不上用場的東西⋯⋯  
嗯？這是什麼？烏克麗麗？  
  
「哇啊！」  
  
雪橇突然猛烈一顛，半個身體掛在背板上的我重心不穩，屁股一晃，整個人摔在置物板上，瞬間翻滾至最後方，再多滑出五公分就會掉下雪橇，而追上來的野狼就迫在眼前！  
  
距離最近的狼，張大嘴向我咬來，我下意識地抓起烏克麗麗，往狼的臉上砸去！  
狼哀嚎一聲，摔去地面後便遠遠被拋在後頭，但牠空出的位置立刻就被補上，這時已經有五隻狼追趕在我身邊！  
  
「Anna！！」  
Elsa向我伸長手臂，想把我拉回後座，但是山路顛簸，剛才這一摔，又害我的膝蓋傷口劇痛不已，我連站都站不起來，就怕那些近在咫尺的狼，會跳上拖板把我咬成碎片。  
我連聲驚叫，感覺自己像是buffet吧台上最受歡迎的菜色，閃躲著噴滿口水的大嘴們，一邊往後座靠近。  
「Elsa，你退開！」  
Kristoff跳來後座，手裡抓著本該吊在車前的油燈，從工具堆中撈出一根火炬，以油燈引燃之後，左右揮舞著它，嚇阻那些飢餓的野獸。  
「哇！我的頭髮！」  
從他的火炬上飄下零星火點，順著風吹來我頭上，險些燒了我的頭髮！  
我趕緊拍落火苗，不滿地抱怨：「嘿，注意一下我還在這裡好嗎！把它給我！」  
終於摸到後座背板，我穩住身體，一把搶下他的火炬，拉起被我踩得都是腳印的布毯，將火炬壓上去點燃了它。  
「啊啊，我的毛毯！那條很舒服耶！」  
我無視Kristoff的抗議，抬起整卷布毯扔向狼群，牠們立刻往旁跳開，有的又落後了一段距離，有的則緊緊跟在置物板旁，見我們開始攻擊，牠們也似乎動了怒，露出又長又尖的獠牙，左右開弓，咬碎連接置物板和座位的木條！  
「哇！快，快點上來，Anna！我還不想換雪橇！」  
「你看不出來我正在忙嗎！自己倒是想點辦法呀！」我用力揮舞烏克麗麗，打退那些攻擊雪橇的狼，「噢，這些壞東西，明明在動物園裡很可愛的！」  
Kristoff抬腿想踢開身邊的一隻灰狼，卻差點被牠咬個正著，腳步沒踩穩，重重往位子上摔去，腦袋撞上堅硬的椅角，發出悶悶的撞擊聲！  
「嗚⋯⋯陛下，我覺得⋯⋯好像是時候該用魔法了！」他一邊暈著頭，一邊有氣無力地說話。  
「噢，別想！Elsa是病人，別叫她濫用魔法，她的身體會受不了！我還可以撐一會，你回去拉橇！」  
我將一把榔頭扔向某隻企圖跳上拖板的狼，牠哀嚎一聲滾落路旁，成為漸漸遠去的小點。  
「Anna，快爬回來！」  
我聽見Elsa喊了我一聲，聽那堅決的口氣，我猜她八成要準備放出魔法了。真是講不聽！  
「Elsa，你忘了Gerda怎麼說嗎？要是你又昏倒，我的脊椎骨會被她拔出來！」  
「Anna，這次聽我的！」  
  
我回頭望向Elsa，她不知何時已經搶走了駕駛座，手裡抓著韁繩，背影透著不容拒絕的氣勢。  
不知為何，女王好像有點生氣？  
但我想現在不是臆測陛下心情指數的時候，立刻將手裡的琴使勁扔在一隻狼的臉上，乖乖爬回後座，還不小心踩了躺在踏板上的Kristoff一腳。  
  
「噢噢，前面是懸崖！Elsa！」Olaf站在前座擋板上，指著前方大聲說話：「我們得煞車！否則就倒車！等等，這隻頭上長角的狗，知道怎麼倒車嗎？」  
「Sven不是狗，他是隻訓練有素的麋鹿！而且他的靈魂裡住著一個人！」  
  
沒有人在乎Kristoff的嘮叨，我抓著他的頭當作支點，想跨過去前座，卻沒想到雪橇猛烈一搖，我受傷的膝蓋一軟，一屁股坐在Kristoff的肚子上！  
  
「嗚呼！？」  
Kristoff看起來像快要把紅蘿蔔汁吐出來似的，他悶哼一聲，但是沒將我推開，雙手抱住我穩著平衡。  
我趴在他汗濕的胸口，只覺得這個傢伙汗腺跟水庫一樣，黏答答的感覺令我渾身一陣惡寒，只想趕快起身離開。  
  
「哇，小心！」  
然而Kristoff卻突然把我拉了下去，那力道太強，害我直接撞上他結實的胸肌，不得不說這讓我不太舒服，但是我卻被牢牢鎖在他的懷中動彈不得。  
「放開，Kristoff！我不喜歡用別人汗水洗臉的感覺！而且你的胸毛比我的頭髮還長，我並不想看！」  
「別動，Anna！那是狼王！」  
  
他向後一指，我回頭就見到一隻金色瞳孔正在逼近，另一隻眼被一道疤痕覆蓋而緊閉著，牠全身長滿銀灰色毛髮，比普通成年狼的體型，還大上一倍的怪獸，就在置物板上亦步亦趨地靠近我們，剛才的衝擊八成就是牠造成的！  
  
「Shit，牠好巨大！放開我，Kristoff，我們得想辦法擺脫掉牠才行！」  
「沒錯，Kristoff，放開她。」應該正在專心拉撬的Elsa突然出聲。  
「不行，頭別抬起來！」  
  
我只不過瞥了狼王一眼，隨即又被抓回Kristoff毛茸茸的胸口。  
我不想直接用臉接觸啊啊啊！  
  
「我們的雪橇就是被牠破壞的！牠是山上惡名昭彰的狼王，已經在附近森林囂張了好幾年！牠很強壯，爪子甚至可以打斷我們的鐵鍬！不能跟牠正面衝突，不會贏的！」  
「吼！」  
  
狼王縱身一跳，兩隻巨大的前爪搭在後座背板上，尖銳的指甲深深刺入木板之中，怒鳴一聲，牠的尖牙不斷滴下口水，呼嚕嚕的喉音，引得我們寒毛直豎。  
那隻搜尋獵物的眼睛，對上我的視線，同時牠裂開長長的嘴巴，口水像瀑布一樣，滴得整個後座溼漉漉的，高高舉起銳利的爪子，向我撲過來！  
然而緊接著「咻」的一聲，狼王一點也不威猛地「啊嗚」一聲啼哭，立刻從背板上消失，而牠原先趴著的位置，則留著一片雪白的結晶。  
  
「...wait, what？」  
  
這個已經囂張好幾年，可以一掌打彎鐵鍬的刀疤狼王，就這樣被Elsa一招秒殺了嗎？  
  
呼呼冷風忽然變得強烈，把Kristoff的體味稍微吹散了些，接著就看見一隻指尖凝聚著耀眼冰晶的手，停在前座背板上方，指頭正對著Kristoff的脊椎骨，然後是一對充滿殺氣的藍眼睛，從背板後探出來。  
  
「我說，放開Anna，Kristoff Bjorgman！這是女王的命令！」  
「是的，陛下！」  
  
Kristoff立刻從我身上彈開，將壯碩的身體，塞到座椅的最角落，一邊把自己亂七八糟的衣服穿好，視線完全不敢往前看去。  
  
老實說我有那麼一瞬感覺害怕，這還是第一次看見天使般的Elsa臉上，出現肅殺的神色。她略帶低啞的聲線，完美表現出她的不悅指數已經破表，善良的女神，突然轉變成冷酷的女王。  
  
「Anna，你還好嗎？沒有被野狼攻擊到吧？」  
  
還好一旦面對我，Elsa的表情立刻就回到平時的模樣。她伸手把我拉起來，讓我在她的身邊坐下。  
我趕緊整理一下自己狼狽的模樣，順便把臉上油膩膩的感受擦乾淨。  
  
「噢⋯⋯我還好，還可以。雖然我不希望你一直用魔法，但還是得說，謝謝你又救了我！還好Kristoff剛才挺身保護我，所以那隻狼王根本沒能碰到我半吋！」  
「嗯，我知道⋯⋯我是說還在雪橇裡的狼。」  
  
喔？Elsa的樣子好像不太妙，她瞪著雙目，看起來既煩躁又憂憤，好像在偷偷斜視著後方⋯⋯  
噢，好吧，我懂了。  
  
Kristoff，我看你時日不多了。  
雖然我們認識的時間不長，但你是個好人。  
  
「Kristoff，誰准你靠近這裡了？給我在那裡坐好！」  
Elsa盯著他，口氣像在命令一隻寵物或者什麼。  
愛冰成癡的山男，無辜地解釋：「我只是想要帶路！」  
「你可以用嘴巴說。」  
  
我苦笑一陣，陛下八成是吃醋了，跟上回嫉妒那些女孩們相比，這次她倒是挺直接了當的，或許因為對象是Kristoff吧，沒什麼需要顧忌的。  
我暗自竊喜著，不想讓怕羞的陛下發現，否則她又不肯好好跟我說話了。  
  
「嘿，Anna，」Olaf悄悄靠近乖乖等著不敢吭聲的我，在我耳邊低語：「你覺得我應不應該打斷他們的吵架？」  
「Wow，我勸你最好不要，免得受到池魚之殃！」  
Olaf眨眨眼睛，又問：「但是這樣好嗎？不然Elsa不會專心拉撬，前面有懸崖耶。」  
「Wait, what！？」  
  
我往前方看去，雪橇正在以將近破百公里的時速，筆直地朝著一道又深又遠的山溝衝刺。  
看著越來越近的深淵，我頓時全身爬滿雞皮疙瘩，趕緊打斷一旁的情敵小劇場，叫道：「嘿！慢著，別吵了！前面有懸崖！懸崖！」  
「哇啊！Sven，快停下來！」  
  
Kristoff不顧Elsa的指示，逕自離開座位，擠來我們之間企圖搶回駕駛權，但是很快又被Elsa推了回去。  
  
「不，Sven，繼續衝刺！」  
  
Elsa邊說，一手拉著韁繩，一手向半空張開掌心。空氣中浮現出一點一點的白色雪花，紛紛集中到她手中，接著她往前一揮，雪花迅速飛向空中，一段造型精美的冰製渡橋憑空出現，連接起兩邊的峭壁！  
  
「Wow！太神奇了！」  
  
我瞪大眼睛，欣賞著簡直可說是藝術品的冰橋。  
那完美的弧度，鑲嵌其中的冰晶圖像，還有細緻的雪花浮雕裝飾在橋邊。  
誰想得到，這居然是在一秒之間完成的造橋工藝！  
  
「天啊，這⋯⋯這全都是冰做的！」Kristoff伸長脖子，像是見證了神蹟似的，猛瞧著這條令他讚嘆不休的冰橋，一邊傻著眼說：「我想我要哭了⋯⋯！哇！？」  
  
就在Sven帶著我們跑上冰橋的瞬間，雪橇突然劇烈震盪！  
我趕緊抓牢椅背，險些往前翻下雪橇，趁機回頭看看，是什麼東西害我們像在坐礦車一樣顛簸，然而這一看卻讓我忍不住罵了句髒話。  
  
「Holy Fuck！怎麼又是牠！？」  
  
那隻本該已經退場的狼王，居然掛在後座底下，咬牙切齒地瞪著我們，頭上還留著一塊白茫茫的雪晶。  
被咬爛的木條，因為牠的重量而分散碎裂，整塊置物板應聲斷開，突出的木條卡進雪橇底部，使整座雪橇失去平衡，往橋邊掀飛！  
  
「抓緊！」  
  
Elsa出聲一喊，以我所沒見過的帥氣姿勢，掌控著瀕臨翻車邊緣的雪橇，協助慌張的Sven穩住方向，極力將雪橇拉回橋面中央，使得橇身隨著Sven轉向，而在橋上失速甩尾！  
狼王，可憐地再次沒了出場機會，被離心力拋上半空，從我們頭頂飛了過去，然而牠正巧撞上了站在前座的Olaf，雙雙翻去冰橋邊緣！  
  
「Olaf！！」  
  
我想也沒想，順著力道飛撲出去，伸手拉住小雪人的樹枝手臂。  
本來就不大的胸部，成了著陸的安全氣囊，撞得我呼吸一頓，忽視自己可能會有從B罩杯降級為負A罩杯的風險，我抱著Olaf繼續滑行出去！  
  
「噢不不不不不不！」  
  
我試著伸手抓住能阻止我飛下冰橋摔成肉餅的物體，但是這座橋實在太過光滑，沒有任何能夠讓我減緩速度的地方，而我的屁股已經飛出了冰橋！  
  
「Anna！！」  
  
我嚇得腦袋完全當機，只知道似乎有人喊著我的名字，卻已經沒有心力去分辨那個聲音是誰。  
  
「喔嗚！？」  
嘴巴不受我的控制，蹦出難聽的悶哼。一個突來的震盪，使我一瞬間斷線的意識重新登入，我像個剛挑戰完高空彈跳的瘋子，倒掛在半空中，覺得自己的腦漿，幾乎要被地心引力吸出頭殼。  
  
「Oh⋯⋯holy ffffffff⋯⋯！」  
  
天空在我的腳下，深不見底的山谷，則在我的前後左右環繞，懷裡是冰涼有勁的雪人，在空中邊游泳邊失聲尖叫，而跟著我們一塊跌下橋面的狼王，已經消失在不知哪個角落。  
  
「Anna！Olaf！噢，我的天！」  
我認得出那是Elsa的聲音，但是因為腦充血的緣故，耳鳴有些掩蓋掉她性感的沙啞聲線。  
「撐著點，我立刻把你們拉上來！」  
然後是Kristoff，他的語聲落下後，我感覺腳踝傳來緊縛感和些許疼痛，然後地平線便開始往頭上移動。  
  
Kristoff把我拉回橋面上，當我反應遲緩的神經總算回復正常後，才終於認知，我正被緊緊鎖在Elsa的雙臂之中。  
  
「謝天謝地！我的心臟幾乎要停了，Anna！」  
  
她靠在我肩頭，激動未平地說著。雖然眼淚沒掉下來，但是她的聲音顫抖得厲害。  
我想說些什麼，但是大腦還沒辦法作用，沒有半個字眼浮現。就算想抱抱她做個回應，全身的關節都還在因為剛才的驚魂遭遇，而處於罷工狀態，只好聽她繼續輕責。  
「我不是說過別做冒險的事嗎？你根本就沒有聽進去！」Elsa退開來，瞪著我說：「我可以用魔法救回Olaf，但是不一定能救回你啊！如果你因為我而發生了什麼事，我一輩子都不會原諒自己！」  
我眨眨眼，感覺傻氣的笑意在臉上擴散，馬上鑽進腦袋的第一個想法，立刻變成我嘴裡的字句。  
「噢，那很好啊，這樣你就一輩子忘不了我了。」  
雖然眉毛扭了起來，但Elsa臉上還是有一絲粉紅被我窺見，她半是生氣半是無奈地說：「又來了！你每次都這樣敷衍我⋯⋯。」  
  
我除了把笑推得更開，假裝無辜之外，也別無他法。幸好懷中的小夥伴，及時出聲救了我的窘境。  
「Anna，謝謝你救了我！我也一輩子都不會忘記你的！剛才我的人生都在眼前飛竄呢！」  
「噢，不必謝我，謝他們吧！我也是差點就Game over、哇啊！？」  
  
我解開纏在腳踝的草繩，這想必是Kristoff在危急時丟出來的救命繩索。  
然而當我扶著地面準備站起身時，在冰上就跟殘障一樣的我，立刻失去重心。  
我咬緊牙關，準備好迎接來自屁股的衝擊，卻被沒預料到的力量撈在半空中。  
我輕呼一聲，發現自己被Kristoff托在腋下，像隻被提起來的可憐小狗，無力地垂掛著四肢。  
  
「放鬆膝蓋，但是記得穩住下盤。你的身體太僵硬了，那只會害你更難在冰上行動而已。」  
  
Kristoff把我輕輕放回橋面上，我按照他的建議嘗試放鬆自己，但這並不像嘴巴上說得那麼簡單！  
  
「噢，我、我很好！我可以辦到的！」  
  
我有些氣惱自己總是當出糗的那個，羞憤害我又熱又不自在，根本不想接觸任何視線。  
啊啊⋯⋯為什麼偏偏又在Elsa面前當小丑呢？  
  
「我猜你不會溜冰？」  
Kristoff的問題讓我更加自卑，但是不甘願就此認輸，我擠出笑意擺了擺手。  
「技術上來說，我不是『不會』，只是『不太擅長』！」  
「噢，你很幸運。」Kristoff捉住我甩在空中的手，神情懇切地說：「身為一個御用採冰達人，我可是個溜冰高手。我可以教你怎麼、哇！？」  
  
話才說到一半，Kristoff忽然倒抽一口，滑稽地在冰上轉了一圈。  
隨著他的手鬆開，再度失去站立輔助的我無聲驚呼，還以為我又要摔得狗吃屎的時候，一個安心的力量，同時拉住我飛舞的手和僵直的腰桿，將我緩慢卻平穩地推在冰面上滑行。  
  
「不好意思，」帶著調侃的語氣，Elsa把我牢固地收在她身側，抬起眉梢向Kristoff丟去高傲的視線，「我可是冰雪女王，這表示在冰上我才是真正的頂點，我會指導Anna怎麼在冰上來去自如。你還是照顧好Sven吧？我想他才需要你的協助。」  
  
Elsa嘴角帶著戲弄的曲度，回頭用下巴指向正五體投地的Sven，Kristoff則看著自己的寵物，無奈地嘆氣。  
  
我收回同情的視線，有些意外地看著身邊這個顯然在偷笑的女王。  
欸，快看那一臉沾沾自喜的模樣，真是可愛得很可惡！  
  
「噢，我沒想到一個女王，竟然對自己的朋友那麼刻薄。」我邊笑邊調侃這個21歲的幼稚鬼。  
不過Elsa似乎對此評語表示不滿，笑意馬上被幽怒取代，口氣尖銳地說：「我的錯囉？你根本沒發現，在你專心對付野狼的時候，他幾乎都在吃你豆腐！還有，那是怎麼樣？他甚至把你的臉壓在他身上，還是他的胸口！噢，天啊，我真是恨透回想那個畫面！」  
  
我實在藏不住嘴邊不斷上揚的走勢，努力壓抑在肚子裡搔癢的小蝴蝶，希望它別讓我耐力失守大笑出來。  
看著Elsa失去一貫的冷靜，就只因為我不幸地在雪橇上用別人的胸毛洗臉，令她爆出跟作文一樣長的抱怨，簡直叫我開心死了！  
  
「Anna，我不覺得這很有趣！」她發現我無法停止的笑，回頭瞪了Kristoff一眼，又說：「你或許不曉得，但是打從他看到你的第一眼開始，我就覺得他的目光不對勁！而且他千方百計地想要吸引你的注意，總是用些小伎倆，跟在你身邊團團轉。你得仔細留意他，知道嗎？像你這樣的可愛女孩，要懂得保護自己！」  
「⋯⋯！？」  
  
我沒聽錯吧？  
她剛才說我可愛！？  
不少人說過我陽光，或者活潑、開朗、樂觀、英氣十足等等，但是還沒有人說過我可愛！  
欸，我還要夾克幹什麼？呼，我好熱⋯⋯！  
  
大概是我這台行動饒舌機突然故障，發不出聲音，Elsa好奇地轉過頭看我。  
畢竟連我自己都知道，不說話的Anna F. Anderson，可以排進世界七大奇景之一。  
我猜我的臉頰，正確表現了色碼#FF0000的無比鮮豔，令她想起自己到底說了些什麼，導致她的火焰騎士真的過熱當機。  
靠在我身上的Elsa，像是被我燙著了似的，嫩粉色立刻爬滿她的臉頰和耳朵。  
接著我們便誰也不說話了，但這絕對是個開心，又會讓人心跳加快的沈默。

＊

「不可思議的Brock？」Kristoff臉上寫滿了困惑，搖頭說道：「我想我沒在山谷裡聽過這個名字。」  
「因為他不是住在山谷裡面，而是旁邊。」  
  
離開斷崖之後，我們繞過半片山腰，走下一段蜿蜒的山路後，來到一塊被山脈包夾的中央地段。  
這裡地勢險峻，只要側頭往路旁的山壁底下看去，就會望見巴掌大小的市鎮，和連接著城牆突出於海灣的王室城堡。  
一抹異樣的烏雲，依舊籠罩著那本該綺麗的宏偉建築。城市周邊灰霧四布，縈繞著令人不安的氛圍。  
我認出這個視角，轉頭仰望包圍我們的群山，熟悉感正在喚起我的記憶。  
  
「我們快到了！我們快到了對吧？」  
Kristoff翹起眉頭看著我，奇異地問：「你怎麼知道？你來過嗎？」  
我抬抬肩膀，點頭說：「來過啊，180年後！我認出這個位置看下去的景色，雖然我居住的世界，是在這個瞬間的將近兩個世紀之後，但我想地理環境應該沒有改變太多才對。嗯，沒錯，就是這塊山凹！」  
  
正當我一邊說著的同時，我們拐進一塊寬闊的空地。  
到處都是斷木巨石，地面生滿雜草，山壁縫隙長出樹木，綠意環繞四周，還有許多地面上的窪洞，冒出溫熱煙幕。  
  
「Elsa，你記得我騎車載你上山時的事嗎？這裡有塊巨大的告示牌，寫著建築預定地。然後我們把車停在那裡，穿過前面那塊空地爬上山坡？」  
Elsa的視線隨著我的指頭移動，點點頭說：「當然記得。你還被那塊樹底下的斷木絆倒呢！」  
「那種小事就不必記得了！」  
  
我們慢慢靠近深處，找到爬上山坡的小路，不曉得被樹叢甩了幾次巴掌後，終於爬上山坡頂端。  
  
「哇，我從來不知道這裡有個這麼好的觀景崖！」  
  
Kristoff邊說邊好奇地到處亂看，我順著他的方向望去，那裡豎立著一棵松樹，位置就與那個我和Elsa曾經一起坐著休息的斷木很接近，或許這就是它還旺盛生長時的模樣吧。  
眺望山下與當時截然不同的街景，現在想起來竟然有些懷念。  
當時的我，一定無法想像自己會有今天。  
  
「Anna？」  
「嗯？」  
  
我從記憶中回過頭來，對上這雙又大又深邃，總是關心著我的藍眼睛。裡面承裝著滿滿的擔憂，和些許的⋯⋯不安？  
  
Elsa似乎在觀察我的臉部肌肉牽動，目光在我的臉上畫了一圈，語調溫柔地問：「你還好嗎？」  
「我？很好啊。」  
「⋯⋯真的？」  
  
她怎麼好像在懷疑我的樣子？難道我看起來不好嗎？  
  
「真的啊！我很好！」我摸摸自己的臉，不解地問：「怎麼了嗎？為什麼突然這麼問？」  
Elsa搖搖頭，沒有解釋原因為何，只是輕輕嘆息一聲，說：「你沒事就好。」  
  
她淺笑著聳聳肩膀，但是那雙眉毛又在指著樹頂。  
比起我，她看起來可不像沒事。  
  
「你們說的密道在哪裡？」  
  
我正想繼續追問，但是半點都不會察言觀色的Kristoff偏偏要來攪局，出聲打斷我和Elsa的耳語。  
  
我瞪了一眼這個該死的麋鹿男，可惜他沒能感受到我眼中射出的死光線，只是挺著他的大鼻子傻傻地看著我。  
我向Elsa捎去視線，但她已經轉過身去和Olaf說些溫馨可愛的話題。  
我猜，我只好等下次跟她獨處時再談談好了。  
  
「密道應該在這個方向，跟我來。」  
我邊嘆氣邊走向靠近山壁的樹叢，撥開茂密的枝椏，沿著角落搜索。  
「我們在尋寶嗎？噢，我們會不會找到大寶箱？裡面裝滿了蹦跳的毛球！」Olaf跑來我身邊雀躍地跳著。  
我對想像中的畫面皺眉，問道：「你要一箱蹦跳的毛球做什麼？重點是什麼是蹦跳的毛球？」  
Olaf鑽進樹叢幫忙找著⋯⋯我其實也不知道他在找些什麼，只聽他開心地說：「噢，你不知道嗎？就是一種圓圓的，軟軟的，毛毛的，粉粉的，刺刺的⋯⋯」  
「刺刺的！？」我回頭低聲向Elsa問：「說真的，你到底都讓他看了些什麼東西？哪種蹦跳的毛球還會刺刺的，而且裝在寶箱裡面？」  
Elsa無辜地搖搖頭，「我怎麼會知道？我還想問你呢！」  
「你們快看！我找到一個小山洞！」  
  
Olaf興奮地指著樹叢後方，還不等我們有所反應，他便率先鑽了進去。  
  
「慢著，Olaf，等等我們！」  
  
跟去他消失的角落，我將那片樹叢撥開，果然發現了通往山壁後方的小洞。  
雪人好朋友早已往深處前進，因此Sven也迫不及待地低頭往洞裡鑽，但是牠頭上巨大的角卻卡在洞口，無論他怎麼使勁就是沒辦法把頭塞進其中。  
  
「Sven，伙計，停下來！你會弄傷自己！」Kristoff在他背後拍一拍，伸手拉住牠的角，帶牠從洞口邊退開，問：「所以這就是你們說的密道？」  
我點點頭，說道：「沒錯，爬過山洞就到了。但是我想Sven可能得在這裡等，他絕對過不去的。」  
  
聽了我的話，Sven失落地呼出氣息，垂著頭吐出嘴唇，很沮喪地看著那個入口，哀怨地嗚嗚幾聲。  
我有些抱歉地望向Kristoff，他取出紅蘿蔔安撫Sven的小小心靈，總算是說服他乖乖在這裡等著，我們三人則追在Olaf背後迅速穿過山洞。  
  
「哇嗚，沒想到真的有這麼個地方！」  
  
Kristoff環看著這塊長滿花草樹木的小天地，好像直到這一刻為止，他才相信真的有個世外桃源存在山谷之中。  
我和Elsa搜尋著Olaf的身影，接著就看見他停在樹屋前東張西望，趴在門上墊起腳尖往屋內窺伺，然後興奮地朝著屋內揮手打招呼。  
  
「嗨！我是Olaf，我喜歡溫暖的擁抱！」  
「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
  
屋內傳出驚愕的叫聲，我猜那個可憐的小石精八成嚇壞了。  
誰會想得到有人突然擅闖家園，然後貼在門上盯著屋內，況且還是個會說話的雪人。  
  
樹屋的小門猛然敞開，矮小的石精Brock立刻從門後鑽了出來，瞪大眼睛盯著Olaf，繞著他打轉幾圈，活像看見什麼珍奇異獸。殊不知，他自己也是個傳說生物，感覺就像動物園裡的企鵝跟北極熊，隔著窗對望一樣。  
  
「你是個雪人！你有生命！噢，天啊，魔法！我可以感覺到魔法！這一定是魔法！」  
  
Brock不停在Olaf身邊繞圈，好像把他當作營火一樣，環著他不斷跳舞還念念有詞，看起來真像奇怪的宗教集會。  
  
「沒錯，是魔法！你看到我頭上的專屬雪雲了嗎？是Elsa特別幫我做的喔！棒極了，對吧？她就在那裡！」Olaf呵呵笑著，似乎也對眼前這個長得像石頭的生物，感到很有興趣。  
  
Brock這時才察覺在場還有其他人的存在，他打量著我們，短手抓一抓頭上的小草，翹起眉毛問道：「你們怎麼知道我家在這裡？從來沒有人拜訪過呢！」  
  
他看起來就跟180年後沒有什麼分別，難道石頭不長皺紋的嗎？  
  
我試著解釋：「我們是聽說了"不可思議的Brock"的鼎鼎大名，所以特別上門拜訪。我們知道你是個魔法大師，而我們有些關於魔法的問題想要請教你！」  
Brock並不害怕陌生人，穿梭在我們腳邊，仔細端詳我們的模樣，然後有些害羞卻高興地說道：「噢，沒錯，我是個魔法達人！雖然我其實叫做"驚奇的Brock"，但是我更喜歡"不可思議的Brock"⋯⋯好！從現在開始我改名叫做"不可思議的Brock"！」  
他瞧了瞧Elsa，在她腳邊走來走去，一邊嗅著她，一邊說：「嗯⋯⋯你身上有魔法的味道。」  
  
魔法的味道，是什麼樣的味道？  
我還挺好奇的，跟著靠近Elsa聞了幾下。  
雖然我無法分辨魔法的味道，但除了洗髮精的香味以外，還有她獨有的清新沁涼的氣息。  
嗯⋯⋯因為我的舉動，而突然有些害羞的女王陛下，今天也很美啊！  
  
「你看起來好眼熟啊⋯⋯。那個會說話的雪人是你造出來的，所以⋯⋯」矮小的Brock彎起指頭，將兩隻小手貼在眼睛前方，好像那是望遠鏡一樣，視線鎖定在Elsa臉上。接著他突然一跳，欣喜地指著陛下，說道：「我知道了！你是Queen Elsa！你是Queen Elsa對不對？」  
Elsa被他直視得有些不自在，一邊躲著目光，一邊以釐米距離緩緩移動到我身後，低著頭回應：「是的。我是Queen Elsa。」  
「我聽Pabbie說過，你有奇妙的冰雪魔法，等會我能瞧瞧嗎？」  
得到陛下的首肯之後，Brock接著停在Kristoff身前，只嗅了一口就立刻彈了回去，鄙夷地盯著他瞧，說：「噁，你聞起來就像外面那群石精，他們身上都有跳蚤！我知道你是誰，你就是那個在谷裡長大的人類吧？身邊總是有一隻麋鹿的那個傢伙。我記得你！」  
Kristoff也抬起眉毛覷著他，反問：「你怎麼知道我是誰？我不記得我們見過面啊。」  
「那是因為我們沒見過面，但是我看過你，」Brock伸出指頭隨處一比，「我經常看見你在山坡下，左邊數來的第三棵樹那裡小便！」  
「Ew⋯⋯！！」我皺起五官，立刻拉著Elsa從他身邊退開好幾步。Elsa則摀著嘴，只露出一雙嫌惡的眼神。  
「我、不！那、那是⋯⋯！」  
「花草樹木都是我們的朋友，你怎麼能在他們身上尿尿呢？」Olaf倒反而走上前教訓了他幾句。  
Kristoff向我投射出求救的視線，解釋道：「你們聽我說！我不是故意的，因為谷裡沒有廁所！我總不能弄髒褲子吧！」  
Brock繼續無情地指控：「都是因為你在那裡小便，所以那棵樹長出來的藥草才會失去功效！」  
「那⋯⋯至少我沒有因為到處換地點，而危害到其他樹下的藥草吧！」  
「住嘴，小便男！你沒有資格說話！Queen Elsa，你應該把他抓起來，控告他危害森林資源！」  
  
Kristoff無辜地看著我們，我和Elsa只是聳聳肩，表達我們無力幫助。  
Brock生氣地不想理會Kristoff，逕自走來我面前，跟剛才一樣靠近我身邊嗅個不停。  
  
「嗯，你聞起來就像⋯⋯櫻桃派。」  
「⋯⋯wait, what？」  
「櫻桃派？」Elsa好奇地看著我。  
Brock則接著說：「還有一點巧克力！」  
「你什麼時候有櫻桃派和巧克力了？」  
「呃⋯⋯」我躲開Elsa追問的視線，突然覺得背後冷汗直流，支吾地說：「昨、昨天下午？我是說，你也知道，Arendelle的人們都很親切嘛！我跟Kristoff去找鎮民談話的時候，稍微在街上晃了一會，接著就有熱情的女孩、不，是熱情的民眾送我東西。大家都很慷慨，我推拖不掉嘛，所以⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa臉色突然變了，壓低眉頭盯著我瞧，帶著有點噴雪的壓迫感，緩緩逼近我眼前。  
  
「⋯⋯什麼女孩？」  
「噢，Elsa，不是女孩，是女孩們！」Kristoff忽然插嘴，眉飛色舞地說：「待在Jorden's Forge這麼久，我還沒看過有誰像Anna一樣受歡迎！而且她都知道怎麼對付那些女孩們，我甚至得跟她學兩句甜言蜜語或是調情⋯⋯」  
「我才沒有跟她們調情！Kristoff，給我閉嘴！」  
  
Kristoff這個該死的王八蛋，就是不知道世界上有些事情不要說出來比較好！  
我滿頭大汗，視線不敢與Elsa接觸。  
我猜被女友抓包在外頭接受不明女孩們的禮物，大概就是像現在這樣倍感心虛和莫名罪惡吧？  
但是Elsa還不是我的女友啊！而且我肚子餓了嘛！  
  
Elsa只是別開視線沒說什麼，身邊的氣場卻轟轟轟地壓在我肩上，我想我死定了。  
  
「呃⋯⋯Elsa？我、我我可以解釋。」  
「來這裡是辦正事的。」Elsa、不，陛下的聲線又低又冷，我承認那很性感，如果不看那雙可以殺人的視線的話。「正事先解決比較要緊。而且，現在我不想跟你說話。」  
  
雖然我還在呼吸，但總覺得在剛才這個moment，我的頭已經被女王拔掉了⋯⋯。  
  
我不滿地回頭在Kristoff手臂上甩了一掌，引他哀嚎一聲，但這個腦袋連花都長不出來的傢伙，絲毫不知道自己幹了什麼好事。  
  
「所以你是誰？」Brock抬頭看著我。  
「噢，我嗎？你得記好了，我的名號很長。」我清清喉嚨，「我是"史上第一個踏進Elsa女王寢室的火焰騎士"！你可以叫我Anna！」  
  
我露出志得意滿的笑容，偷偷往身邊一瞄，不過Elsa沒在注意這裡，反而在挑起Olaf身上沾到的樹葉。  
⋯⋯這算是無視攻擊嗎？  
  
「嗨，你好，史上第一個踏進Elsa女王寢室的火焰騎士你可以叫我Anna。哇，你名字真的很長！史上第一個踏進⋯⋯」  
「不不不不不！」我趕緊伸手打斷他，「抱歉，剛才那是個壞主意！忘掉那一串吧！叫我Anna就好！」  
「噢，好吧。你看起來很厲害呢，Anna就好！這些裝備也是魔法做的嗎？」  
我扶著腦袋，忽然覺得頭有點痛，但是決定忽視糾正他的念頭，回答：「不，這些沒有一件是我自己準備的，都是別人送的或給的，而且他們也不是魔法。」  
「噢⋯⋯。」  
  
Brock顯然失去了興致，只要和魔法無關，他就沒有半點意願想要進一步了解似的。  
  
「所以你們來這裡做什麼？我記得你說，你們有關於魔法方面的問題？」  
「沒錯！事情是這樣的。統治Arendelle王國的是這位Queen Elsa，但是現在城堡被陰險的前攝政王Hancer佔領，而他似乎跟一個邪惡的女巫聯手。這個女巫會使用奇怪的魔法或是巫術，蠱惑Arendelle人民的心，讓他們都變得冷酷無情。我們想要找到解除這個魔咒的方法，解救那些居民，所以過來尋求你的協助！」  
Brock雙手交叉在胸前，邊聽邊點頭，擺出一副專家的姿態，伸出指頭說道：「沒錯，找我就對了！來，到我的樹屋裡！我們坐下來談！」  
  
他看起來比我們更加想要知道答案似的，根本沒想到要招呼客人，徑直往書堆裡衝去。  
我們紛紛跟進屋裡，這裡和180年後比起來，書雖然少了一些，卻依舊是相當可觀的數量。  
Brock像在書堆裡開挖土機一樣，邊翻邊說：「所以那是一種控制心智的魔法囉？能描述得更詳細點嗎？嗯，那本書哪去了？我想是在這裡⋯⋯。」  
我回答：「那是種像細小玻璃碎片的顆粒，會閃爍彩色的光芒。敵人把顆粒裝在盒子或袋子裡，對著他們要下咒的對象吹起碎粒，然後碎粒會飛進那個人眼中，覆蓋他的瞳孔，接著那個人就立刻性情大變。」  
「碎片，用吹的⋯⋯？眼睛⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯我有印象⋯⋯！」Brock專注在尋找書中的線索，邊翻書邊向我們擺擺手，說道：「你們隨便坐，魔藥茶在那裡，自己倒。喂，那個小便男！你不能坐在書上！」  
  
根據上回來找Brock的經驗，一旦他進入閱讀模式，我們恐怕得耗上幾十分鐘在這裡等他。  
  
Kristoff被吼了一聲以後，從書堆上彈了起來，身形高大的他，差點把樹屋屋頂撞破一個洞。但是餘下的狹小空位，被Elsa和Olaf所佔領，他只好彎著腰避開天花板上的物事，蹲在角落發愣。  
我坐在書堆之間的地面放空了一會，視線偷偷飄向2公尺外的Elsa。她不曉得正在和Olaf討論些什麼，我只聽見小夥伴嘴裡跑出一些「蚯蚓」、「毛毛蟲」、「蜈蚣」等等，不太適合和女孩一塊探究的話題。  
不曉得Elsa還生不生氣，我將背包打開，撈出一個用色鮮艷的紙盒，緩緩推到女王眼前，想把巧克力分享給她。  
  
噢，不，真該死！  
我這時才發現緞帶繫成了一個心型，雖然迅雷不及掩耳地把它從盒子上扯下來，但我想Elsa早就看到了，否則她不會用這種像看見蚯蚓或毛毛蟲或蜈蚣的表情盯著我。  
  
「呃⋯⋯來點巧克力嗎？」  
我盡量擴張笑容，雖然女王凌厲的視線已經讓我開始胃抽蓄了。  
「噢！我可以吃一點嗎？」  
Olaf搶先回應，然而在我答應之前，陛下已經將Olaf撈回懷中，對他說：「那些都是Anna的女朋友們送她的禮物，我們不能搶走。」  
「但是Anna的女朋友不是你、嗚嗚嗚！？」Olaf被Elsa緊緊地十字固定在懷中，真是令人羨慕。  
  
不能這樣吧！我們又沒有交往，關係也是撲朔迷離的階段，不管怎麼說，我要吃誰送我的巧克力，都是我的自由吧？  
雖然總是我在告白，但是她也從沒接受啊，我可以不需要遭受這種蟑螂般的待遇吧？  
算了啊，女王不賞臉，我只好自己享用囉⋯⋯。  
  
我默默收回巧克力，打開盒子一看，暗自慶幸還好Elsa沒有收下它們。  
巧克力因為不久前的野狼事件，而散亂在盒子裡，有許多早就已經融化變形，看起來一點食慾都沒有。  
我到處看了看樹屋之中，石精的家裡大概沒有垃圾桶這種東西，於是我只好將巧克力連同紙盒扔進熔爐下方，正在燃燒的柴火當中，想就這麼毀屍滅跡，而這也讓我開始好奇鍋子裡的東西。  
我掀起蓋子往鍋裡一瞥，讓我訝異的是，這不像上回拜訪時看見的糊狀液體，反而就像普通紅茶，清澈乾淨，還帶有茶葉的香氣。  
看來這個小石精，也不是總在熬煮詭異的暗黑料理嘛。  
  
「嘿，Brock。你剛才說的茶，是鍋子裡的這些嗎？我口渴了，能喝一點嗎？」  
Brock專注地瞪著書本，一頁翻過一頁，連看也沒看我，只是應了一聲：「嗯，好啊，自己動手。」  
  
Kristoff湊過來看著熔爐，神色有些遲疑，問道：「你確定你要喝這個？我不覺得那是個好主意。」  
我伸手抓著湯勺，攪動鍋子裡的茶水，說道：「這看起來就像紅茶，聞起來也像紅茶，應該沒問題吧。」  
  
我撈起滿滿的一勺茶水，靠近鼻子邊聞了聞，大膽地嚐了一小口，接著便將整瓢茶湯吞下肚子。  
  
「看吧？沒什麼問題，不難喝啊，挺止渴的！」  
Kristoff悄聲說道：「我是說，這裡可是個石精的魔法小屋，你怎麼知道這裡的食物或湯水，是用什麼煮的？我可是連碰都不想碰！」  
「肅靜，小便男！不准侮辱魔法！魔法是世界上最奧妙的事物，不懂就不要裝懂！」Brock搬著書本來到我們之間，數落了Kristoff一番之後，說道：「我想我找到了！你們說的魔法，那些閃亮的晶粒，其實是鏡子的碎屑！」  
「鏡子的碎屑？」  
「沒錯！而且不是普通的鏡子，而是擁有魔法的鏡子，那是當然的！」他邊讀著書上的內容，邊向我們解釋：「眼睛是靈魂之窗，連通著我們的精神與心智。一旦瞳孔被這種鏡子碎屑所覆蓋，就等於靈魂受到入侵，心靈會被鏡子的持有者所控制！」  
「持有者就是那個女巫？」  
「我不知道，你們得自己去找出答案才行。」  
「有沒有辦法，能夠解除這個魔法呢？」  
「嗯，我看看⋯⋯噢！書上說，要解除魔法，就得找到鏡子碎屑的來源，也就是那面鏡子的本體。燒了它是最好的辦法！」  
我攤攤手，搖頭說：「那表示我們得直接與那個女巫正面衝突才行，但是她在城堡裡啊！那裡肯定戒備森嚴，有點困難。沒有其他方法嗎？」  
「還有一個，真愛！」  
「⋯⋯呃，你說什麼？」  
  
我是不是太累所以聽錯了？  
  
「真愛啊！」Brock激動地說：「真愛能夠解除世界上所有魔法！這可是魔法界的常識！」  
  
如果我們活在童話故事的世界裡，我就會相信那是常識，不過⋯⋯真愛？  
  
「噢，Anna，我得說一句公平的話。」Kristoff突然插嘴：「石精們都是愛情專家。如果說到愛，你最好相信他們！」  
「愛情專家⋯⋯！」一旁的Olaf突然無聲地讚嘆一句，似乎找到同伴了似的，眼中充滿興奮之情。  
我還是有些半信半疑，繼續追問：「那麼，該怎麼用這個『真愛』解除魔法？」  
「An ACT of true love！」  
  
Brock高舉雙手，好像在宣揚什麼教派的中心理念。  
  
「一個出自真愛的舉動！它能夠解救受到魔法詛咒的人，化解任何邪惡的力量！」  
「⋯⋯可以舉個例子嗎？」  
  
拜託不要是我直覺想到的那個⋯⋯。  
  
「比如說，真愛之吻！」  
「Okay！我們去燒了那面鏡子！」我間不容緩地說。  
Brock詫異地盯著我看，問道：「怎麼？你不相信真愛嗎？」  
「我相信啊！但是那裡有數不清的居民中了魔咒，你要我去哪裡找來能給他們真愛之吻的人？說不定他們的真愛也都中招了啊！所以還是直接燒了鏡子比較快吧！」  
Kristoff想了想，點頭說道：「嗯⋯⋯有道理。」  
「Brock，書上有說那面鏡子長什麼樣子嗎？」  
他反轉書本，指著頁面一角，說：「有啊，就在這裡！」  
  
那是一座古典化妝鏡台。附有雙層抽屜的矮桌，桌面上連著一片可以調整角度的橢圓鏡面。木頭漆皮看起來黑黝黝的，邊框、桌腳都有細緻的雕刻紋路。  
雖然造型雅緻，但是一眼就讓人覺得詭譎禁忌。  
  
望著那明明只是繪在紙上的鏡面，我卻好像能看見其中浮出模糊的影子。  
那是一團被黑氣包圍的面孔，好像有著一頭金髮嗎？我不確定。  
從暗影中顯露出一雙鮮紅的嘴唇，勾著令我感覺熟悉，卻同時又很陌生的角度。  
接著那兩片唇瓣動了起來，而我彷彿聽見有個氣音在喊著⋯⋯  
  
“Anna⋯⋯！”  
  
「Anna？」  
我眼前是Kristoff擔憂的神色，他的手掌搭在我肩上，把我從幻象當中拉了回來。  
「Anna，你還好嗎？你的臉色看起來不太對。看吧，我剛才就叫你不要喝那個東西！」  
我摸摸臉頰，搖搖頭說：「但我沒事啊！我剛才只是⋯⋯」  
  
怎麼又來了？  
又是那股奇異的感受，跟我在教堂中察覺到的很相似。  
就像是被誰窺伺著一樣，總是有個令人抗拒的聲音，企圖想要翻攪我的意識。  
  
「這個鏡台，我想我見過它。」始終沈默的Elsa突然開口，她傾身向前細看那張圖像，說道：「在我的戴冠式那天，就有個很相似的鏡台，被當作賀禮送到城堡裡，而贈禮的人是⋯⋯Weselton的公爵。」  
我在腿上一拍，氣憤地說：「你說你在舞會上見過他和Hancer竊竊私語對吧？他們果然老早就串通好了！可惡，明明就是個厭惡魔法和巫術的國家，卻偏偏拿這個當作武器，真是莫名其妙！你記得那座鏡台在哪嗎？」  
「我⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa只開了口就收下聲音，看著我眨了眨眼，接著竟豎起眉梢瞪著我，噘著唇把臉轉到另一邊去，連話都不願說完。  
  
認真的嗎！？這個無視攻擊也太徹底了吧！  
  
我呆了一會，歪著嘴抱怨：「我以為我們在認真地討論正事！」  
  
只見她幾乎把後腦勺都轉向我了，我無奈地把掌心丟到空中，低聲嘆了一口，隨即追擊一掌打在Kristoff手上，用銳利的視線盯著他，下巴則指向心情欠佳的女王陛下。  
  
「呃⋯⋯？」Kristoff好像還搞不清楚狀況，但總算看懂我視線裡的指示，問道：「所、所以⋯⋯Elsa，你記得鏡台在哪嗎？」  
「⋯⋯我不清楚。」  
  
欸，為什麼這傢伙問就會回答了啊！？  
只不過是收了人家送的巧克力而已，有那麼糟嗎！  
  
Elsa繼續說：「戴冠式隔天，侍人來問我該把鏡台設置在哪裡時，我才注意到它的存在。它的外觀⋯⋯很黑，黑得讓人覺得不舒服，所以我有些抗拒。我發現左下角的鏡面碎了，根本還不知道發生什麼事，手就已經被碎片割傷，之後便不怎麼喜歡那座鏡台，所以請Gerda幫我把它挪到其他地方。至於她搬去哪裡，我就不曉得了。」  
「有沒有可能是儲藏室之類的地方？」我問。  
「⋯⋯。」  
  
好啦，好啦！我閉嘴就是了嘛！天啊！  
  
我再度睨向Kristoff，推出下巴指揮他代為出擊。他的視線不明究理地在我和Elsa之間飄來飄去，大概是現在才終於察覺到我們的小彆扭吧。  
他看起來有些疑問，但是仍舊替我問了：「可能放在儲藏室嗎？⋯⋯城堡有儲藏室嗎？」  
「⋯⋯有是有，但是數量很多。」  
  
噢，Come on！  
我覺得我簡直就像The Six Sense裡面的Bruce Willis！  
  
「城堡裡有各種不同用途的儲藏室，更別說閒置的空房和空間了，有些地方連我都沒去過⋯⋯。」  
  
我正準備開口，但是瞬間想起陛下早就開了遮頻模式，隔絕掉我的聲音，於是我便附在Kristoff耳邊小聲說了幾句。  
  
「那我想我們得折回Jorden's Forge先問問Gerda那東西在哪裡再考慮怎麼做吧？」Kristoff聽起來就像在冷讀什麼宗教典籍一樣，語調聽起來非常沒有情緒。  
Elsa點點頭，同意道：「我也是這麼想。既然有辦法了，我們就趕緊動身吧！」  
  
向Brock道了謝之後，我們便準備離開石精谷，返回Jorden's Forge。Elsa要Kristoff先去山洞外找到Sven，做好回程的準備。  
殿後的我站在樹屋門邊，突然想起一件要緊的事。  
  
「呃⋯⋯Brock，」我轉身回到屋內，「我可以再問你一件事嗎？」  
Brock放下手裡裝著奇怪生物的藥罐子，抬起好奇的眼神，反問：「跟魔法有關嗎？」  
「當然，跟時間精靈有關。」  
「噢！時間魔法⋯⋯！」Brock在腦袋上拍了拍，視線搜索著他的書堆，「我想我有一本關於時間魔法的書⋯⋯」  
「不，不，沒關係！我很清楚時間精靈是怎麼回事，你不用找出書來！我只是想問你，有沒有能夠尋找東西的魔法？我必須找到精靈，才有辦法回到我的時空去。你懂我的意思嗎？」  
他思索了一會，說道：「總之，你想找到這個時間精靈的位置，是這樣吧？」  
「沒錯！」  
「包在我身上！來，來！」  
  
Brock帶我走向樹屋角落，那裡有張矮桌，桌面上有個被紫色絨布所覆蓋的物體。他繞到桌後，揭開那塊布頭，底下是顆圓滾滾的水晶球，被放置在凹陷的枕頭中央。  
  
「嘿， Anna？」  
我轉身一看，Olaf站在門邊好奇地探頭。  
「你不走嗎？Elsa、不，大家在等你了。」  
「噢，我得問個重要的問題，再一下子就好了！抱歉！」  
「Okay，那我去跟她、不，跟他們說一聲！」  
  
隨著Olaf離去，我將專注力拉回水晶球上，向Brock點點頭，他便舉起雙手環繞在水晶球四周，唸起一串我聽不懂的語言。  
水晶球裡頭突然生出一團霧氣，微微泛著亮光，一閃一滅的。  
我被這神奇的景象所吸引，盯著它目不轉睛。  
  
「說吧，告訴水晶球，你要找什麼？」  
「我要找時間精靈的下落！」  
  
接著Brock繼續唸著咒文，這時水晶球中的霧氣有了顏色，然後那些色塊開始晃動。  
我看了許久才發現，這原來是像電視一樣的畫面，而那些顏色則是影像，看起來竟像是在慢慢拉遠鏡頭。  
色塊逐漸重合，變得更加清晰。當我覺得畫面上的粉紅色有些眼熟時，不祥的預感，讓我嘴角垂了下來。  
  
「不會吧⋯⋯！」  
  
一隻豬，出現在水晶球之中。  
牠咚咚咚地跑著，不知是在哪裡的街道，我猜仍然是Arendelle主城的市街一角。  
為什麼那麼肯定？  
因為我忘不了在我穿越時空來到這裡的第一個瞬間，就吻得我滿臉口水，長著獠牙的那個肥腦袋！  
  
「那隻該死的豬！怎麼這麼陰魂不散，天啊！」  
  
我雙手扶著腦袋，看見那隻笨豬的大屁股後頭，跟著一個若隱若現的金色影子，想必那就是時間精靈！  
  
「別告訴我，我得去追那隻豬，才能回到未來！時間精靈跟著那隻大肥豬幹什麼！」  
影像就此消失，Brock將布緞蓋回水晶球上，半吊著眼看著我，說道：「我怎麼知道？但我的尋物咒語可是很準確的！所以沒錯，你得去追那隻豬，Anna就好！」  
「唉，好吧⋯⋯謝了，Brock！我得走了。」我嘆氣投降，大概認命了自己就是無法擺脫那隻豬。  
「不必客氣！只要你有任何問題，當然是關於魔法的，歡迎你再來找我！」  
我只是一笑，揮手向他道別。  
「我已經來過了！」  
  
  
離開樹屋，當我爬出山洞時，Olaf已經等得有些心急，在出口探頭查看，差點和我撞個正著。  
  
「Anna！」  
「怎麼了，小夥伴？」  
「噓——！小聲點！」小雪人跳起來拉底我的上身，用非常大聲的氣音說道：「我想這裡有鬼！」  
「鬼！？」  
「噓——！！」  
「抱、抱歉⋯⋯。」雖然搞不清楚狀況，但我還是跟著蹲了下去，壓低音量問道：「發生什麼事了？Elsa和Kristoff呢？」  
「他們在山坡下檢查行李，因為我們的雪橇被鬼弄壞了！」  
「⋯⋯慢著、慢著，我有點沒跟上進度。雪橇被鬼弄壞是什麼意思？不是只被野狼弄掉置物板而已嗎？」  
  
我拉著Olaf往山坡下前進，應他的要求低姿勢行走，害我的膝蓋又開始痛起來了。  
  
「不不不，是連滑都不能滑了！Elsa走出山洞的時候發現異狀，她和Kristoff趕下山坡，發現整個雪橇都被破壞了。但奇怪的是，行李和食糧都沒被動過，而且周圍完全沒有腳印或是人影，所以肯定是鬼魂！」  
  
我跳下最後一段石階，走向呆站在雪橇旁邊的兩人一鹿，他們正在為了被破壞的交通工具而煩惱。  
我湊上前觀看，雪橇的底盤現在仰望著天，最前方的擋板完全破裂，前後座椅都被拆了下來，只剩下基本的骨架子還保持著原狀。  
行李已經清點過了，除了一瓶水壺碎裂，撒得到處濕搭搭的以外，沒有其他東西遺失，但想要乘坐雪橇回去鑄鐵小鎮是不可能的了。  
  
Kristoff走向我，皺著眉說：「雪橇被破壞了，連修都沒辦法修！」  
「嗯，Olaf告訴我了。」  
他雙手插在腰際，不解地問：「到底是哪個傢伙幹的？這山谷裡除了我們和Brock以外，沒有其他人在啊。」  
Elsa搖搖頭，冷靜地判斷：「不管是誰做的，我們都得盡快離開。或許對方沒發現我們的蹤跡，正在別處搜索，等等就會折返也不一定。」  
我問：「Kristoff，從這裡走回鑄鐵小鎮要多久？」  
「大概3到4個小時吧。」Kristoff挑起較重的行李放在Sven背上，自己肩膀上也掛了幾個，又說：「但是這段路對你們來說太吃力了，你的腳還有傷，而且回程並沒有休息站。如果你們不介意繞遠路，我知道附近有個交易站。雖然在那裡逗留，可能會拉長時間到8個小時，但是至少有地方能夠休息，那條路也比較不會有野狼出現。」  
Elsa點頭同意，「好，那我們馬上出發吧。」

＊

走了約2個半小時，我們一路上沒有遇見半隻餓狼，也沒碰上追捕我們的未知敵人。除了一些可愛的小鳥、小兔以外，再沒有別的生物出現，使得這段路靜謐又安寧，絲毫感覺不出來，這個國家正面臨著重大的危機。  
唯一沒變的是，Elsa的心情⋯⋯。  
畢竟她在這2個半小時中，連視線都不肯接受我入鏡，所以我猜，她還沒打算消氣。想想在海洋樂園的經驗，我可沒那麼容易被原諒。  
  
我要Olaf去陪陪走在前面生悶氣的陛下，希望他的俏皮，能夠多少融化冰雪女王的心。  
  
「那麼⋯⋯『如果我是60度，你就是我的120度』呢？」  
  
但也就因為這樣，無法忍受沈寂的我，被迫得和Kristoff一組，然後默默地認識安靜的好處。  
  
我瞪著眼，問道：「那是什麼意思？」  
「你沒catch到嗎？那是兩個人互補的意思啊⋯⋯」Kristoff說得一副"這應該是個常識"的感覺，遲疑地說：「至少我覺得很浪漫啊！」  
  
說真的，我寧願一個人單方面地對Elsa說話，也好過替這傢伙補修情話課程。  
  
我翻了白眼，說：「老兄，你是在搭訕一個女孩，不是在教數學！你不是黑板上的粉筆，當自己是艘夢之船好嗎？聽好！」  
我清清喉嚨，召喚英國腔的Anah王子現身，唸道：「"I love you, baby, like a flower loves the spring!"」  
Kristoff好像突然被人用木棒狠狠敲了一記腦門，眨眨眼睛，讚嘆：「天啊，你怎麼辦到的？那很棒！棒極了！」  
  
抱歉，我也只是借用別人的情歌而已。  
  
我繼續：「"And I love you, baby, just like a diva loves to sing!"」  
「慢點、慢點，我得背下來！」  
「"And I love you, baby, river deep, mountain high!"」  
「Wow！」Kristoff驚訝地看著我，不可置信地說：「難怪你會這麼受歡迎！女孩們最愛這套了！」  
「唉⋯⋯」我把視線捎向前方，哀怨地說：「偏偏我愛的那個就不愛我啊。」  
  
我可以感覺到，Kristoff正在有一眼沒一眼地偷看著我。  
他是個經驗豐富的山男，但是在人際方面可就是完全的初心者。  
  
「呃⋯⋯」他扭扭捏捏的，好像在猶豫什麼。  
我瞥了他一眼，直說：「我沒有男友，但是，我現在有個喜歡的女孩。所以⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯噢，okay。」  
  
Kristoff看起來有些失望，Sven呼呼噴氣幾聲，歪過頭上的角在主人腦門用力一敲。山男一邊輕呼一邊對寵物嘮叨，接著又轉向我，目光裡有些蠢動的好奇心。  
  
「那個女孩，是El⋯⋯」  
「嘿，Kristoff，」我開口蓋過他的聲音，問：「你對豬了解嗎？」  
然後我看見山男的神色瞬間變得困惑，他向我眨了眨眼，困惑地問：「什麼？豬？」  
「嗯哼，豬！」我說：「更準確地問，怎麼樣才能捕捉到一隻橫衝直撞的豬？鎮上有一隻囂張的豬，嘴裡長獠牙的那種！他在鎮上到處亂跑，而且一下就不見蹤影了！」  
他眼睛一亮，伸出食指說道：「阿，你是說Spy Pig吧！」他像是完全忘記剛才想要問我什麼，笑著說：「神豬間諜可是鎮上最惡名昭彰的大盜呢！」  
「神、神豬間諜？」  
Kristoff笑言：「沒有人知道牠是從哪裡來的，似乎也沒有主人，每天都在巷弄中穿梭，總是趁人不注意偷走商家的食物，而且牠似乎熟知許多秘密小徑，大家都抓不到牠。受害最深的應該是Tilda吧，神豬間諜最喜歡偷吃她的櫻桃派！」  
「櫻桃派⋯⋯！」  
  
說到櫻桃派，我的背包裡不就有一塊嗎！  
我克制不住嘴角飛揚，這下我有辦法捉到牠了！  
  
「你想捉牠做什麼？」  
「神豬間諜身上可能有個什麼老古董，那個東西吸引著時間精靈，而我得先找到時間精靈，才有辦法回到未來世界。」  
「噢⋯⋯」Kristoff這回沒吵著要跟著一起去未來，只是有些落寞地伸手摟住Sven的脖子，問道：「那你打算什麼時候回去？」  
「這個嘛，其實⋯⋯」  
「Kristoff！」  
  
前方傳來Elsa的聲音，我們的注意力從話題上分散，轉而注視發話的她。  
  
「那棟屋子就是你說的交易站嗎？」  
  
Oh yeah and great！  
女王陛下始終是不肯瞧她的騎士一眼！  
  
Kristoff快步上前，點頭說道：「沒錯，我們到了！」他搶到前方，伸手擋住我們，又說：「你們先在外面等等，這裡的老闆不是很好應付，先讓我進去跟他談談！」他說完就當先推開店門走了進去。  
「噢，這裡是遊客中心嗎？我也要進去瞧瞧！」  
Olaf不知又是從哪學來的新時代設施知識，就像觀光客群中不受控的孩子，一溜煙就闖了進去。  
  
我停在外頭到處看了看這間木屋，雖說地理位置與基本構造不同，但是整體氛圍以及門邊的幾尊木頭矮人雕像，都讓我想起Oaken的那間雜貨店。  
然而當我抬頭看見門口的吊牌時，我幾乎以為自己回到未來。  
  
「Oaken's Trading Post」。  
一樣的字體，一樣的字眼，一樣的木板。  
  
我愣了滿眼，立馬奔向窗邊往店裡看去。  
除了牆邊沒有整排冰箱，天花板也不是吊著電燈以外，整間店舖的擺設幾乎如出一徹，就連桑拿浴也有。  
而且此時，櫃檯後方坐著一個跟Oaken長得一模一樣的男人！  
  
「Holy sloth！」我驚呼一聲，呼喚道：「Elsa，你快來看！Oaken長得跟Oaken一模一樣！我知道我聽起來像是在說廢話，但是如果這間店叫Oaken交易站，那就表示他也叫做Oaken，但是他不可能是我們認識的那個Oaken，這裡是180年前！這個Oaken可能是那個Oaken的曾祖父！天啊，他們家族的遺傳基因也太強了吧，看起來根本就是同一個人啊！」  
  
我趴在窗上看了好一會，沒聽見Elsa的回應，便回頭瞧了瞧她。  
Elsa像是完全沈浸在自己的世界裡，絲毫沒在關心周遭事物，低著頭兩眼發直，不曉得在想些什麼。  
  
「Elsa，你累了嗎？」  
  
我上前輕觸她的肩膀，但她卻渾身一彈，啪的一聲用力打落我的手，向旁退了一大步。  
而我無處去的掌心，則停在半空中。  
  
⋯⋯ouch。  
  
Elsa惶恐地看著我，視線有些忙亂，嘴巴開開闔闔地說不出完整的話來。  
  
「噢，Anna！你、我⋯⋯不，不是的！我不是故意⋯⋯」  
  
她看起來很驚慌，難道是因為我的表情嗎？  
笑起來，Anna！做那個開朗的你！  
這是你最拿手的不是嗎？  
不管怎樣，快點說些什麼啊！！  
  
「我到底做了什麼，有必要這樣對我嗎？」  
  
不不不，你這個白癡！  
我叫你說話，不是叫你抱怨！瞧你的笨嘴巴！  
  
我知道我應該安撫Elsa的情緒，但是我自己的呢？  
誰能來提振我的心情？  
  
我嘆了口氣，舒緩一下跟真空包一樣擠壓起來的胸腔，視線低放在地面，沒有了平時看著Elsa，不管怎樣都能逗笑她的自信。  
  
「如果你這麼不想理我，我想我最好還是別煩你了。」我聳聳肩乾笑一聲，「Excuse me for a minute⋯⋯」  
  
我盡量擠出不像笑容的笑容，立刻背對她，忍住因為胸悶而深深呼吸吐氣，推開店門逃了進去。  
  
呼⋯⋯  
吞下去，Anna Flameboyd Anderson！  
快從鼻子裡噴出來的也好，快從眼眶裡射出來的也好，全都吞下去！  
對，就是這樣！  
  
碰！！  
  
我甩上店門，發出巨大的聲響，一邊呼出淤積多時的鬱悶氣息，一邊環視店內，反倒對上了三雙驚愕的視線。  
  
「呃⋯⋯Anna，你還好嗎？」  
  
我望向Kristoff，也許是我的視線太直接表達出「給我閉嘴王八蛋，都是你害的」，所以他看起來一副大難臨頭的模樣。  
  
「我看起來像是還好嗎？」  
  
Oh, wow！我的聲音居然也可以這麼低沉有磁性！  
  
Kristoff閉緊嘴巴嚥下口水，搖搖頭不敢發出任何聲音。  
仔細一看，Olaf也躲在他的腿後，只敢從縫隙露出一雙眼睛窺看。  
  
「Hoo-hoo！夏季大特價！」  
  
熟悉的怪腔調，熟悉的促銷字句，和熟悉的滿面笑容。  
名字也叫做Oaken，可能是我熟知的那位Oaken的曾祖父，向我揮揮手，說道：「泳裝半價，還有海灘鞋，和我自製的防曬油！Ya？」  
「一桶煤油，一根火柴，一塊墓碑，你說怎麼樣？那我就可以放火把自己燒死了！」  
  
我鑽進貨架之間，一邊克制自己不斷碎唸的嘴巴，一邊搜尋著商品。  
  
「心情不好嗎？親愛的。來點巧克力吧！算你半價就好！」  
  
Oaken從櫃檯後拿出一盒巧克力，在手上晃了晃。  
我腳步沈重地走向櫃檯，像哥吉拉一樣，每踏下一步都是一次地震，Kristoff和Olaf立刻讓去一邊，好像我是黑手黨的老大還是什麼。  
  
我想我現在很需要甜食，而且不是來自任何一個女孩的禮物。  
  
「多少錢？」  
「30元。」  
「30元！！」  
  
又是這該死的數字！  
  
我怒道：「我跟你曾孫子買兩條巧克力和一張地圖，也不過才30元而已！現在只跟你買一盒巧克力，你就要跟我收30元！？」  
我把手裡的煤油瓶和火柴扔在櫃台上，怒道：「墓碑就不用了！我直接用你這間木屋當棺材，又大又舒適，還有桑拿可以泡！你說這樣要多少錢？」  
  
我掏出身上僅剩的4塊錢又5毛，用力地摔在桌面上。  
Oaken眨眨眼，那張嘴上的笑容始終不變。  
  
「4塊5毛！這些都歸你了！而且你可以獲得一次免費使用桑拿的機會。我想你很需要泡個澡冷靜一下，親愛的。」  
  
我將煤油和火柴收進背包，拆開盒子將巧克力塞進嘴裡，憤恨又含糊地說：「我的膝蓋爛了，不能碰水！」  
「等等，Anna！你買這些該不會真的想要自焚吧！？」  
「我沒那麼瘋狂！我是說，我已經夠瘋狂了，但是還不到那種地步！而且如果我真的在自己身上點火，但也都是你的錯！」我瞪向Kristoff，惡狠狠地說：「你給我進去泡澡，麋鹿男！把你的大嘴巴洗乾淨一點，然後在裡面領悟一下沈默的美德！」  
  
我一邊怒吃巧克力，一邊把自己摔進店內冬季商品區的空曠角落畫圈圈，然後聽見Oaken跟Kristoff伸手討了剩下的25塊5毛，以及煤油和火柴的40塊錢。  
  
「Kristoff，我還要一罐醋漬鯡魚！你出錢！」

＊

「嘿，Elsa，來一點醋漬鯡魚嗎？⋯⋯唉，不，不okay。」  
  
我手裡捧著鯡魚罐頭，面向Oaken店裡的泳裝模特兒說話。  
  
Kristoff大概很介意我說他臭的這件事，所以乖乖地聽話進去桑拿房泡澡。  
Olaf在店面外頭跟Sven進行跨種族對談，因此店裡面只剩下一邊哼著奇怪曲調，一邊整理商品的Oaken，還有在角落自我反省的我本人。  
  
唉⋯⋯我真是個可靠的白痴。  
就算心臟痛也不應該那樣丟下人家獨自在外面，自己跑進來對陌生人發脾氣。  
我可是個丟下女王不管的騎士！還有人比我更差勁嗎？  
慢著⋯⋯我剛剛好像說了心臟痛？  
  
Okay，我承認自己是有點生氣。  
不過就是接受了點小禮物而已，有必要那樣甩我的手嗎？  
始終都是我在告白，而且也從來沒被接受！  
我們還只是朋友，至少我可以不需要遭到無視攻擊吧？  
  
唉，算了⋯⋯越想罪惡感越重，怎麼會這樣？  
而我竟然在想怎麼跟人家道歉。  
我有做錯什麼嗎？  
⋯⋯有啊，自己先說喜歡人家，結果又到處收受別人給的禮物。  
好吧，我確實應該去跟她道歉。  
重來一次！  
  
我深吸一口氣，試著把笑容找回嘴邊。  
  
「嘿，Anna！」  
  
Olaf推門進來，一直線地朝向我奔了過來，連那些他應該會好奇的東西都沒看一眼，停在我腳邊抬頭望著我，露出那顆大門牙，笑容越裂越開，看起來有點詭異。  
  
「嗨，Olaf。你的臉看起來有點令人毛骨悚然，你知道嗎？一個好的雪人可不能掛著這種表情，否則聖誕節會變成孩子們的惡夢！」  
  
Olaf的"皮膚"看起來亮晶晶的，好像冰塊溶解時滲出來的水。  
等等⋯⋯融解！？  
  
「Olaf，喔不，你在融解！」  
「不，不不不！我很好，我只是剛剛跑去運動！」  
「所以你是在⋯⋯流汗？」  
「沒、沒錯！」  
  
Oh, okay.  
雪人會流汗。  
我想我應該上維基百科補充這個小資訊。  
  
「呃，Anna，你有空嗎？」  
  
Olaf跟他的創造者差不多，都是不適合說謊的類型。  
看啊，瞧那對眼睛和那雙手！比金氏世界紀錄的折返跑速度還快！  
  
「噢，我很閒，Olaf。有什麼事嗎？」  
「The sky's awake！」他指著門外，說：「天空好亮，而且有彩虹！彩虹還會跳舞呢！」  
「彩虹會跳舞？什麼狀況？」  
我皺著眉頭想看向窗外，但是立馬被Olaf阻止，他拉著我往店外走去，指著天空說：「不行，你得到外頭來看！」  
  
我被他帶到屋外稍遠處，站在山道中央抬頭望向天空，瞬間理解了何謂「彩虹會跳舞」。  
  
「Wow！This is amazing⋯⋯！」  
  
極光，掛在天上將漆黑的夜晚點亮，那些不可思議的色彩像是活著一樣，如同Olaf說的，在半空搖曳擺盪。  
  
「Olaf，那不是會跳舞的彩虹，那叫做極光。」  
  
我掏出手機將這片美妙的天空拍下來，卻注意到螢幕右上角的電量，顯示著僅剩的2%。  
  
「噢，不。」  
  
我用指頭敲了敲手機，這似乎是人類拿機械沒輒時，會出現的無謂舉動。  
事實也證明，光是這麼敲它，並不會對增加電量有所幫助。  
  
「唉，回去得記得拿充電器才行⋯⋯」  
「你要回去未來？」  
「哇啊！？」  
  
我嚇得幾乎從地上跳了起來，立馬轉過身望向唐突出現的語聲。  
  
「Elsa！天啊，你知道我不禁嚇的！還好我沒立刻揮出右勾拳⋯⋯！」  
我一邊喘著，一邊拍拍急跳的胸口，有些不滿地抱怨著。  
「等等⋯⋯」我狐疑地看著她，試探地問：「所以你決定要跟我說話了？」  
  
我看看周圍，Olaf呢？他該不會是個陷阱吧？  
難怪他剛才看起來挺詭異的，滿身汗才不是因為運動呢！  
  
「Anna，我為剛才的事感到很抱歉。」  
  
我猜我就是拿這張臉沒輒吧，每次看到她愁著眉頭，我就忍不住要想辦法讓她開心，找回她臉上應有的笑容。  
這個神傷的模樣跟著她太多年了，多收緊眉間一刻都是浪費。  
她應得的是快樂，而我居然只在意自己的感受，完全忘記我為什麼決定繼續喜歡這個女孩！  
  
「我只是在想些事情，不是故意要⋯⋯」  
「沒關係的， Elsa。」  
  
我抬至半空的手這回沒被推開，立馬被她撈去掌心之中。  
  
「不，Anna。那才不是沒關係。」  
她靠近一步，拉起我的另一隻手。  
「不只是剛才，我只因為你拿了別人給的東西，就胡亂發脾氣，還幼稚地無視你，不跟你說話。儘管如此，你還是願意過來關心我，但我卻摔了你的手，而我看得出來那傷害了你，怎麼可能沒關係？」  
  
Elsa眼中帶著一點閃爍，不知道是反映著天上的極光，還是她真的準備掉淚了。  
  
「那真的只是小事，Elsa。」  
「但是對我來說，那是大事。」  
  
我愣了一會，Elsa握緊我的手，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一直線，她的目光一動，好像暗自下了什麼決心，慢慢開口。  
  
「我知道你問過Brock尋找時間精靈的事。我也知道，我甚至答應過會幫忙找到時間精靈，但是⋯⋯我現在要收回那句話。」  
我眨眨眼。  
「⋯⋯wait, what？」  
  
我應該沒聽錯吧？她剛才是說⋯⋯！？  
  
「身為騎士，你起誓過，會遵循女王的旨意，無論女王作何指示，你都會承諾並且履行任務，對吧？」Elsa更貼近了一步，她的藍色眼珠牢牢鎖定著我的，咬了咬嘴唇，極不情願的樣子，說道：「我恨透我自己做出這麼自私的行為，我知道我不應該濫用女王的權力，但是⋯⋯我不希望你回去。」  
  
噢，拜託，心臟，你可以不要跳那麼大聲嗎！  
你吵得快要蓋住Elsa的聲音了，笨蛋！  
小聲一點！  
我不想漏掉任何一個咬字和捲舌！  
我想她要準備給我答案了⋯⋯！  
  
「我以Arendelle女王之名，命令你，火焰騎士，留在Arendelle，不回去未來世界⋯⋯留在我身邊，好嗎？」  
  
啊啊⋯⋯再讓我沈浸一下！  
再讓我沈浸一下，被濫用職權的女王剝奪自由的感覺！  
雞皮疙瘩，雞皮疙瘩！  
哪有人都用上職權下令了，最後卻還問人家意見的？  
這麼天使的女王陛下哪裡還找得到啊！  
  
「我⋯⋯」  
  
嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟！  
  
我看見Elsa扼腕地閉起眼睛，她甚至捏得我有點痛。  
我沒見過她露出這麼懊惱的神情，反應就和我只差那一公分就能吻到她時一樣。  
就算她不肯承認，我猜她心底肯定也浮現了那麼一兩句髒話，詛咒這通去你的電話。  
  
「沒關係，Elsa，就是通電話而已，暫且不用理它，等等回撥就好，正事比較⋯⋯」  
  
然後她張開眼睛，剛才的痛恨不見了，驚奇的視線對上我的，我們同時在彼此眼中找到理解與訝異。  
  
「「Wait, WHAT！！？？」」  
  
我拿起手機，它正在播放高分貝的鈴聲，隨著節奏規律地震動。  
  
「我、我的手機，它響了！它是真的在響吧？不是我的幻覺！？」  
Elsa雖然也很意外，但明顯地掛記著剛才為止的對話，神情複雜地望著我，問：「但是這怎麼可能？這裡是180年前啊。」  
  
閃爍的螢幕上顯示著Ariel的名字，我看了看手機，又看了看Elsa，決定在我開口前先捉住她的手。  
  
「抱歉，Elsa，我得接這通電話！但是你別想跑，我們該說的還沒說完呢！」  
  
我邊說邊拉緊她，深怕她會就此逃走，匆匆解釋完便立刻按下通話鍵。  
  
「Ariel？Ariel，是你嗎？」  
「⋯⋯Anna？噢，我的天啊！Anna，真的是你嗎？天啊⋯⋯！Anna！是Anna！她接電話了，她還活著！！」  
  
Ariel的聲音從懷疑到確信，接著她開始無法克制地在另一頭尖叫，我聽得出來她哭了，背後好像還有別人的驚呼聲。  
  
「當然是我！我還活得好好的！」  
「你到底死到哪去了！？不知道我們有多傷心難過嗎？全Reindeer Town都以為你已經燒死在醫院裡了，你這個臭婊子！我們甚至幫你辦了一個該死的英雄哀悼晚會！既然還活著為什麼不告訴我們一聲！」  
  
我從沒有一次那麼想念過Ariel淒厲的叫聲，居然一點也不介意耳膜在喊痛。  
  
「我也想聯繫你們啊，但是我沒辦法！你知道我在哪裡嗎？如果常識行得通的話，我現在甚至根本無法跟你通話，因為我在Arendelle！」  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
「我在Arendelle！我不管你信不信，但是我穿越了時空，來到180年前的Arendelle，真正屬於Elsa的年代！」  
她抽氣一聲，驚訝地說：「天啊！教授是對的⋯⋯教授是對的，Anna真的回到過去了！她說她在Arendelle！」  
「什麼意思？教授說了什麼嗎？」  
「Anna，你是不是接受了Elsa的冊封，成為她的騎士了？」  
「我、我是啊！你怎麼知道？」  
「王室日記！教授說原本空白的日記，多出來新的內容，而那裡本來應該什麼也沒寫！他說上面記載了一個騎士的到來，來自未來的英雄。就是你啊，Anna！然後、噢⋯⋯噢，不！噢，不不不不不！」  
Ariel語調一變，我聽出蹊蹺，馬上追問：「怎麼了，Ariel？快告訴我！」  
「Anna，你聽我說，你必須趕快離開那裡！你不能留在Arendelle，你得立馬回來！我⋯⋯立刻！馬上！⋯⋯嗎？」  
  
聲音開始變得斷斷續續，但是我想我沒漏聽重點，因為Elsa的手瞬間扣住了我的掌心，這表示她也聽得一清二楚。  
  
「為什麼？Ariel，你有聽到嗎？」  
「⋯⋯nna，你⋯⋯生命危險！⋯⋯，如果⋯⋯離開⋯⋯你必須回來！」  
  
嘟嘟——。  
  
我拉下手機一看，兩個機械響之後，好友的聲音再度消失。  
螢幕中央閃著電池耗盡的圖示，接著畫面便被黑色吞噬，將寧靜還給了深夜時分。  
  
我望著手機呆了一會，還在思考這唐突開始，又唐突結束的跨時空對話，太多事情一次塞進我的腦海，我得耗些時間消化它們。  
  
「極光⋯⋯」我抬頭看去天頂，視線跟隨著波動的光浪，「對！Lincoln，我們在火場救的小姊姊，跟你有點像的那個小女孩，記得嗎？她說這幾天會有極光出現，如果我們這裡也同時有極光，那就說得通了！」  
我望向Elsa，興奮地說：「我曾經讀過一個理論，主張極光出現時，地球上的磁場一旦發生變化，就很有可能造成時空交疊的奇特現象！我想我們剛才能夠通話，就是因為時空重疊，而電波通過極光被傳送到另一端，電話就通了！」  
  
我說得很起勁，然而Elsa絲毫沒有興趣似的，垂著視線沒有說話。  
  
「我還有另一支手搖式手機，只要事先充好電，等下次極光出現，說不定我們可以試著打回去聯絡Ariel她們！」  
「不⋯⋯你應該直接回去見她們。我知道你有多想念大家，想念你的生活。」Elsa低啞地說著，略微鬆開了我的手，「抱歉，Anna，當我剛才什麼都沒說吧。」  
「什⋯⋯什麼？」  
  
等等，等等，等等，等等！  
現在又是什麼情況？  
  
「回去休息吧。」  
「但是⋯⋯」  
  
Elsa抽離手掌，轉身向Oaken的木屋走去。  
而我突然發現，我有點受夠了每次都只能像這樣放任機會再三流逝。  
  
我不想只是看她的背影。  
我想站在她身邊。  
她可以看著前方，沒有關係，但是我會看著她。  
那裡是我的位置，她剛才幾乎承諾要給我的位置。  
我不會讓她收回去的！  
  
「Elsa Arendelle！」  
  
我大聲叫住她。  
也許是從未被人如此無禮地直呼過本名，她頓住腳步，狐疑地回頭看我。  
  
「噢，你好像是女王陛下！那正好，火焰騎士接受您的命令，願意留在Arendelle。」  
「唉，Anna，不行。」她反駁回來，「你應該聽到Ariel說的了！如果你留下，你會有危險！」  
我走到她面前擋住去路，無奈地翻了白眼，「我先警告你，我要準備說髒話了。」  
「什麼？」  
「如果你覺得火焰騎士會因為剛才那通他媽的電話，而怕死地回到未來，但我只能說很抱歉，你太不了解她了！」  
Elsa盯著我說：「你不怕但是我會怕！我就是因為了解你，才不要你留下來，因為你才不會在乎自己的性命安危！Anna，我不希望因為我而害你出什麼意外，你必須回到未來！我很抱歉我又一次反悔了，拜託你聽我的，不要逼我又用職權命令你。」  
「我很抱歉，但是我，Anna Flameboyd Anderson，其實根本不在乎什麼女王，什麼騎士！我也不在乎剛才那通笨電話裡都說了什麼！」  
  
我走近她，正對著她瞠圓的眼睛。  
這次沒有任何事物可以妨礙我了。  
  
「我只在乎我有史以來第一次真心愛上的這個女孩，一個叫做Elsa，會冰雪魔法的女孩！」  
  
Elsa又皺起眉頭了，但是這回她的眼底卻有著晶瑩的珠光。  
不知何時我們的手牽在一起，她的臉頰翻紅，不過終於沒打算要逃離我的視線之中。  
  
「我只在乎你心裡怎麼想，不是作為Arendelle的女王，只是我最喜歡的女孩Elsa。」我放軟聲音，「不管你在什麼地方，不管你在哪個時空，我只想跟你在一起，Elsa。」  
  
她嗚咽一聲，帶著眼淚撞進我肩頭，圈著我脖子的雙手不斷收緊再收緊。  
我才不介意這麼一點疼痛，回抱著她的腰際，以相同的力道讓她知道，這次我絕不是在開玩笑了。  
  
「Anna⋯⋯」她哽咽地說：「我想待在你身邊⋯⋯，不管⋯不管我們在哪裡，不論現在是幾時⋯⋯陪在我身邊⋯好不好⋯⋯？」  
「那當然！」我輕撫著她的背脊，從肺裡緩慢地放出紓解的氣息，「噢，Elsa，你不會知道我等這一刻等了多久。」  
  
她點點頭，在我肩上蹭了幾下，找到更舒服的位置似的，貼得更緊密了點。  
  
「但是我很擔心你，萬一Ariel說的危險真的發生了怎麼辦？我不希望你有任何閃失⋯⋯！」  
  
我將鼻子埋進她髮間，用她的冬日氣息，填滿體內每個角落，然後再度確認自己真是喜歡死這個女孩了，而她現在就在我懷裡！  
這是真的！比夢境更美好的時光！  
  
「我們會想到辦法的，我們一起！從現在開始到永遠，只要我們在一起，一切都會沒事的。」  
「那⋯⋯你還想回去未來嗎？」  
「⋯⋯我是有這個打算。」  
「Wait, what!?」  
  
Elsa從我身上彈起，本來稍停的眼淚，現在好像快要噴出來了似的，她滿臉愕然地說：「但、但是你剛才答應我，會留在我身邊不是嗎？你難道想反悔了？」  
「我怎麼可能反悔？我高興得想衝到山頂去大喊『Elsa是我的啦哈哈哈！』但是畢竟我們不能讓大家知道我們在這，所以我只有偷偷在心裡發瘋而已！」我笑著將她沾在嘴邊的髮絲撥開，「我總是得跟朋友們道別，大家抱在一塊哭一哭，然後我會說：『抱歉，我要去佔領Arendelle城堡裡的女王寢室了！你們以後記得到我們的房間來參觀，我會請我們的曾孫女帶你們逛一逛！』。跟大家說完再見之後，我們就可以回來啦。」  
Elsa露出一絲安堵的淺笑，吸吸鼻子，說：「你不能佔領女王寢室，但是我隔壁的衣櫃間可以讓你住。」  
我搖搖頭，「不要。我可以睡在你的澡缸裡面，或是書櫃上面，當然也可以是你的床上！」  
「噢，對，我的床有個頂棚，它和天花板之間還有很大的空間，我想你可以睡得很舒適。」  
「嘿，身為一個女王這麼小氣是不應該的！」  
  
我噘著嘴抱怨，Elsa只是輕輕笑著，把臉上的淚痕抹去。  
光是這麼看著Elsa就覺得，能夠成為讓她快樂的人，我一定是得來了無比的幸運和天使的青睞！  
  
「所以⋯⋯」我幫忙拭去她眼角的水漬，「我現在可以看作你是我女友了嗎？」  
Elsa紅著臉飄開視線，咬了咬下唇，目中閃過一絲狡獪，翹起嘴角和鼻尖，說：「⋯⋯還沒有。」  
我翹起眉梢，「什麼？還沒有是什麼意思。全世界最可愛的騎士都跟你告白了，陛下還有什麼好猶豫的？」  
「Well，我願意接受你的追求，但是還要仔細觀察一下，看看這個騎士是不是真的夠資格成為女王配偶。所以在那之前，你得再等等囉？Anderson爵士。」  
「啊，真是個討厭鬼！」我小聲嘮叨一句，故意讓她聽見我的不耐煩，「你最好別讓我等太久，否則等我又去街上收禮物時，你後悔都來不及了！喔嗚！？Elsa！」  
  
我撥下頭頂碎開的雪球，瞪著這個總喜歡用些犯規小魔法的女王。  
  
「哼，你才不敢呢！」  
我長嘆了一口，搖搖頭攤手說：「唉，你是女王，你才是老大。那你打算跟我解釋一下破壞雪橇的事嗎？」  
  
Elsa望著我，看起來不怎麼訝異。  
她回頭瞧瞧正趴著熟睡的Sven，以及毫無動靜的木屋，慢了幾秒才回應：「我就覺得你會猜到呢。你什麼時候發現的？」  
「如果真的有追兵在我們附近，你才不會那麼淡定呢！當然我不是指你平常一點都不沉著冷靜，而是你一定會很著急地想要保護我們的安全，甚至可能強行逼我們立馬下山，然而你卻沒這麼做。於是當我看見雪橇都是水，座椅被破壞成那樣，但周邊的土壤卻連個腳印都沒有，只有可能是非人為因素造成的，那表示只有你的魔法辦得到！」  
「Wow，真是聰明。」Elsa帶著淺笑說：「你知道我很擔心你會說，『嘿，Elsa，你可以用魔法造一個雪橇啊！』那我就沒輒了！」  
我心虛地笑著：「我⋯⋯是有這麼想過。」她翹起眉頭瞪著我，我急著解釋：「但我還沒搞清楚你的目的，所以後來決定乖乖閉嘴。畢竟剛才你恨透我了，我可不想再讓你心情更差，你知道的！」  
  
她輕輕把手掌按在我心口，目光充滿著內疚與自責，無聲地唸了一句抱歉。  
  
「不要道歉。」  
我撈起她的手，在她手背上飛快地親吻一口，然後因為看見她的羞澀模樣而暗自高興著。  
「我知道你那麼做一定有你的用意，而我永遠都是站在你這邊的，才不會出賣你呢！」  
  
Elsa點點頭，把玩著我的指尖，有些顫抖地把我們的十隻指頭扣在一塊。  
即使是在深夜中，有極光的照耀，依然能清楚看見她的臉頰，像擦了腮紅般粉嫩。  
雖然她還是不肯鬆口答應，但我們都知道她已經默認了彼此的關係，這讓我從胃裡開始癢了起來，好像有許多幸福的小鹿在我胸口亂撞，我得用盡力氣克制自己，才不會像個瘋子一樣傻笑。  
  
「我的確有我的計畫，」她說：「而這回我需要你的協助，Anna。雖然我真的不想帶你深入險境⋯⋯」  
我聳聳肩笑道：「噢，Elsa，你懂我的！我一點也不怕！我更不會放你一個人獨自面對危險。你只要告訴我該怎麼做就好了！」  
Elsa盯著我看了一會，終於下定決心，說：「該做的準備已經完成了，我們得趁Kristoff注意到之前離開這裡。」  
  
她牽著我來到山道旁的一處樹下，撥開樹叢露出藏在其中的東西，我一眼見了便立刻失笑。  
  
「所以你真的用冰造了一架雪橇嘛！」  
  
一架冰製的雪橇，在極光底下閃閃發亮，透著微藍色的冰塊光滑無瑕，每處線條角度都精密細膩。雖然稜角分明，但是表面裝飾的雪花浮雕與幾何線條，卻增添了幾許柔和典雅。  
  
「Elsa，你知道嗎？如果你不做女王，你可能是個世界聞名的藝術家！」  
大概沒想到會得到稱讚，Elsa先是愣了一會，接著靦腆地撥開髮絲塞去耳後，「⋯⋯謝謝。我只是隨意造出來的，倒沒有想得那麼多，不過你喜歡就好。上來吧！」  
  
「嗨，Elsa，Anna！」  
Olaf原來早一步跳上了雪橇，他站在後座揮動樹枝做的小手，開心地瞧了瞧我們，向Elsa笑言：「你看吧？我就說事情一定會很順利的，對吧？」  
Elsa坐上前座，羞赧地拍了拍雪人小夥伴的頭。  
我在她身邊坐下，轉頭給了小夥伴一個擁抱。  
「何止是順利，簡直是完美！」  
Olaf呵呵笑著，指著頭上的雪雲，驚奇地說：「噢！你們快看，這是心型的雪耶！好像還有一點粉紅色的感覺！我一直覺得我會喜歡粉紅色，我不記得我說過沒有，但是謝謝你，Elsa！居然特地幫我造了粉紅色的心型雪花！」  
「什、什麼？」  
  
Elsa莫名其妙地回頭，果真見到粉紅色雪花的瞬間，似乎小小地動搖了一下。她又要忙著臉紅，又要忙著裝鎮定，準備啟程的手拉著韁繩也不是，遮住顏面也不是，就像顆發亮的紅色小燈泡。  
  
「呃，咳咳！這、這沒什麼，你喜歡就好！」  
「噗呼⋯⋯！」  
  
我憋不住笑聲，其實也不是要笑她，但就是無法克制笑意蔓延，果然惹來女王不滿，手臂被她輕甩了一掌。  
  
「嘲笑一國女王可是半點都不有趣！」  
  
她無聲罵我一句，連不敢直直瞪回來的羞憤小眼神，都是可愛滿點！  
  
「噢，我敢說現在陛下肯定心花怒放，才會出現粉紅色的心型雪花！這哪裡有趣？根本可愛死了！」  
  
我翹起討人厭的笑容，視線時不時向她捎去，惹得Elsa又羞又惱，好像會把前面的樹枝瞪得燒起森林大火。  
  
「Anna Flameboyd Anderson，你再拿我當笑柄，我就把你埋到雪堆裡面！」  
我舉起手投降，說道：「只要是你做的雪，想怎麼懲罰我都好！但是在那之前，陛下，我可以問問我們現在要去哪嗎？」  
  
Elsa抬手一揮，一股涼風從後方吹來，雪橇尾端的風帆立刻鼓脹起來，帶動雪橇往前行進。  
  
「我們要去燒了那面鏡子。」


	14. 勁敵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 融合了一些官方的第一集後日談小說系列的情節  
> 順便推薦大家去找「The Ghost Of Arendelle」這篇小說來看！  
> EA粉絕對會喜歡～
> 
> 另外附上插圖連結  
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/88140428 (版本A，NSFW)  
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/88140490 (版本B，同上圖，但稍微有點R的版本，但是差別非常非常小，至於差在哪裡請自己找)

## XIV. Her own worst enemy

  
月光灑落在海灣的水面上，天空有一點烏雲，矇住那銀亮的彎弧。  
在Arendelle城的遮掩下，陰影與光暈在半空切成分明的兩塊。城堡背面，高聳的城牆底部，以及環繞城池的海水，都被隱蔽在漆黑的影子之中。  
  
「我們到了。」  
  
Elsa撥開樹叢，帶著我們鑽出森林，走向深入水面的灣岸邊，這裡同樣被城堡的影子籠罩著，因此我們摸黑踩著石塊與泥土斷枝，小心翼翼地靠近水邊。  
城堡裡的燈火泰半已經掩熄，只有幾處窗格露出些微亮光。  
凌晨時分，四下沒有半點人聲，海潮的沙沙作響，和我們背後的蟲鳴，顯得更加嘹亮。  
我看著黑不見底的水面，又瞧瞧壯麗的石造城堡，發現只有一條石橋連通位在視線另外一端的城門。城堡另一角則接著往山坡上延伸的城牆，所以除了大門以外，沒有其他能夠進入城堡的路線。  
  
我瞇起眼睛盯著城牆底部，一處點著燈火的角落，問：「那是個門嗎？原來城堡還有後門啊！我們要走那裡進去嗎？」  
「那道門通往主要倉庫和儲藏室，廚師下訂的食材，或者其他城堡裡購置的物品，大多都從港口靠小舟運進海灣，從後門搬入城堡之中。負責物品安全檢查的是Gerda和Christian，只有他們才有後門的鑰匙。」  
我翹起眉梢，望向身邊的女王，「連你也沒有鑰匙？嗯，也對，我想女王回自己家，是不需要走後門的。」  
「這個嘛⋯⋯」Elsa玩著手指，視線微妙地飄開，看起來像做了虧心事的孩子。  
我曲起嘴角，調侃道：「噢，我猜半夜偷溜出門玩冰塊的小公主，不可能光明正大地走正門離開城堡。你有鑰匙對吧？」  
Elsa瞇著眼睛瞪我，似笑非笑地說：「我等會再審問你是怎麼知道那件事的。我是有鑰匙沒錯，但是當我不再能離開房間後，它就被我收在抽屜裡了，現在我是打不開那道門的。」  
「好吧。那我們該怎麼進去？不過在那之前我應該先問，我們怎麼渡過這片海灣？」  
  
Elsa沒有說話，只是瞧瞧周圍有沒有其他目光，然後集中精神看著雙手，周圍的溫度忽然下降許多，藍色光點匯聚在她的掌心之間，隨著她往水面一指，冷風吹向水上帶起漣漪，就在我們腳前的水面，結起了一大塊冰晶，它就像個放大數十倍的六瓣雪結晶，穩穩地飄浮在水上。  
  
「Wow⋯⋯！」  
我和Olaf抱在一塊，目不轉睛地看著Elsa施展魔法，癡迷地從口中放出讚嘆。  
「上來吧，小心腳步。」  
  
Elsa率先踩上浮冰，穩住平衡點之後，我和Olaf也踏了上去。  
大概是深知我對於站在冰上總會心存恐懼，Elsa伸出手緊扣著我的臂膀，另一隻掌心往空中一推，浮冰便開始往城堡的方向緩慢移動。  
Olaf興奮地坐在浮冰邊緣，將手伸進水中波動水花，一些魚兒被他的動作驚擾，撲通撲通地拍打著水面往四處逃竄，惹得他開心地格格笑著。  
  
「你知道嗎，Elsa，我收回那句話，你還是不要當藝術家好了。你完全可以靠著魔法當一個特務間諜！我跟你提過Angelina Jolie嗎？配上開高岔的禮服，那雙腿真的是⋯⋯噢，天啊！」  
  
再想像一下如果把Elsa的臉換上去⋯⋯  
噢、我不行了！  
我感覺鼻子的血管有點騷動！  
  
Elsa覷了我一眼，略噘著唇，有些不悅地說：「希望你別忘記了，Anderson爵士，你還在觀察期。在女王面前稱讚別的女人的腿？這可不像一個認真想要追求女王的人該說的話，所以我要扣你30分！」  
「什麼！？30、嗚哇！！」  
  
我猛然一顫，腳下一滑失去平衡，身子便要向水面倒去。Olaf尖叫出口，從浮冰邊跳上我的腿，像隻無尾熊一樣抱得緊緊的。Elsa也驚呼出聲，趕緊抱穩我的手臂和腰際，立馬用魔法定住浮冰，及時阻止我們因為翻覆而摔進水裡。  
  
「呼⋯⋯真是驚險！噢！抱歉⋯⋯！」  
我一邊噴汗一邊擠出僵硬地笑容，這才發現自己雙手緊緊圈在Elsa脖子上，差點沒掐暈她。我趕緊鬆手還給她新鮮的空氣，尷尬地笑著幫她整理被我弄亂的頭髮。  
「我還以為剛才是我人生的最後一刻呢！」Olaf黏在我的大腿上，即使如此依舊笑得很燦爛。  
  
Elsa無奈地嘆氣，雖然減輕了力道，卻還不敢放開我，應該是害怕我又突然來個預料之外的舉動吧。  
  
「Anna，我知道要你別動有點難，但是至少忍耐一下，在碰到陸地之前先穩住腳步好嗎？」  
「抱歉，抱歉！我只是太震撼到無法控制自己。30分耶！」我詫異又絕望地看著Elsa，「在扣掉30分以前，我到底原本有幾分啊？我還有機會嗎？噢，算了，別告訴我！真的別告訴我，我承受不了打擊！」  
「好了，好了，Anna，慢下來。」Elsa試圖安撫我激動的嘮叨漫談，說道：「我自己清楚你幾分就好，反正等你過關那天，你自然就會知道了⋯⋯。」  
  
我癡笑著望向她漸漸泛紅的臉頰，她似乎注意到了我的視線，皺著眉頭別開臉，極度想要掩飾自己的窘迫，但是卻不知道自己的技巧實在是差勁得有夠可愛！  
  
「咳咳！總、總之，剛才是你的錯，所以適當的懲罰是必要的！你不應該在女王面前稱讚別的女人，甚至露出那種如癡如醉的表情，因為她會不高興！清楚了嗎？」  
Elsa故作嚴肅，但是那幾乎快要冒煙的臉頰卻出賣了她自己。她向我偷瞄一眼，然後更害臊地逃開視線。  
我嘻嘻笑著，感覺Olaf拉了拉我的衣角，就聽他問：「嘿，Anna，這就是你們說的『調情』嗎？」  
「才不是呢！」  
  
在差點因為女王惱羞而真的翻船以前，我們有驚無險地渡過海灣，踏上城堡後方河岸，走上通向後門的階梯。  
  
「如果我沒記錯，守衛交班的時間應該快到了。」Elsa抬手指著後門上方數十公尺高的位置，說：「那道窗是2樓走廊的轉角。守衛做完最後一次巡邏後，會離開那個位置交接崗位，那會給我們一點時間，繞過去西側城區。當然前提是，如果Hancer沒改變守衛的巡邏路線的話⋯⋯。」  
我抬頭看看那道窗格，問道：「我想不需要我提醒您吧，陛下。你家的牆壁可是高得嚇人！我們該怎麼爬上去？」  
「剛才不是有人說，我可以做個特務間諜嗎？」  
  
Elsa拋給我一個意有所指的笑，然後緩緩走去牆邊，擺明是故意要吸引我的目光，總覺得她走路時，那個臀部搖曳的幅度，好像比平時再誇張了一些。  
媽媽咪呀，這樣一直勾引騎士是對的嗎！？  
貼身牛仔褲萬歲！  
  
她動動雙手指頭，輕輕鬆鬆地就造出一道繩梯。當然，是冰造的繩梯！  
我始終想不透那是如何一套鬼斧神工，居然能用冰來進行編織！  
  
Elsa拉一拉繩梯，確認它足夠穩固之後，向我們說道：「這可以承受我們的重量，我們必須同時爬上那扇窗，士兵交班的時間很快，我們不能錯過那個瞬間。我先上去，你們一定要緊跟著我好嗎？」  
「不好。」  
Elsa訝異地看著居然立刻提出反對意見的我，我理所當然地解釋道：「我得爬第一個才行。要是你在我前面，我很確定我不會注意你的屁股以外的其他東西，而我不想因為分心而失手摔死！」  
「噢，呃⋯⋯okay。」她羞澀地退去一邊，下意識地摸摸屁股，目光不敢碰觸我的，含糊地說：「那、那你先上去吧，萬一你真的腳滑了，我還能想辦法接住你。Olaf，你是第二個，我最後。」  
我開始往上爬，只聽見跟在後頭的Olaf繼續說：「那麼Anna，我可以看你的屁股嗎？它們很可愛，雖然沒有我的可愛就是了。你有看過我的嗎？」  
「噓，Olaf！我正試著專心呢，可以不要再提屁股了嗎？至於你的問題呢，你是個到處裸奔的雪人，所以我只要看著你，就會看到你的屁股。但我得說，還是Elsa的屁股比較翹！」  
「Anna，拜託，別說了！！」  
  
爬上氷製的繩梯，比起走在冰上要容易多了。  
小時候興趣是爬帆船主桅的我，很快就摸到窗台的邊緣。我停在窗台邊往下看，Olaf和Elsa就緊跟在我腳邊，也正抬起頭往上看過來。  
我和Elsa交換了視線，接著便探頭瞄向窗台裡面，正好目擊一個穿著制服的士兵拐過轉角。  
我趕緊縮回腦袋，咬著差點衝出口的輕呼，躲回窗台下方。  
士兵的靴子敲在地面，等腳步聲響漸漸遠去，我再一次試著探頭偷看，確認兩側走廊都沒有人影後，趕緊向身後的兩人打了手勢，三兩下便攀上窗台跳入其中，將Olaf和Elsa接連拉進城堡中。  
  
叩叩叩叩⋯⋯！  
  
遠遠地，那些腳步聲又逐漸靠近，Elsa抬起食指壓在唇上，示意我們放低音量，然後招手引導我們走向最近的一處房間。  
我彎身抱起像在散步似的Olaf，邊摀住他的嘴巴邊追上Elsa。  
她壓下門把，盡快將我們推了進去，無聲地將門帶上，然後再拉著我們躲進窗邊的落地窗簾。  
Elsa伸手穩住搖晃的布幕，同時房間的門也被人敞開。  
我憋住呼吸，雙手緊緊封住Olaf的嘴巴。Elsa擋在我們前面，她的指節捏住我的肩膀，幫忙壓抑住一絲一毫的牽動，專注地聽著門邊的動靜。  
門終於被侍衛關上，我們維持僵直不動，直到那些腳步聲完全消失，我才敢放心呼吸。  
  
「說真的，我有一度覺得自己可能會心臟病發作！」我用氣音抱怨著，仍然沒敢太大聲說話。  
「噢，Anna，你的擁抱真是溫暖！」  
Olaf笑得多麼無憂無慮，完全不知道我們正身處於什麼狀況。  
雖然當個快樂的雪人不是壞事，但是如果他那顆裝著夏日沙灘的腦袋，能夠偶爾理解一下緊張是什麼意思，也不是一件壞事。  
「我差點在你熱情的擁抱裡融化呢！I love you, too！」  
我鬆開手臂把他放落地面，拍拍他的腦袋，深知他擁有跟創造者相同的基因，就是沒辦法讓我對這張臉生氣。  
我嘆了口氣，說道：「Olaf，我也愛你，但是拜託你稍微緊張一點好嗎？跟緊我們，別走丟了！」  
Olaf豎起指尖，說道：「事實上我覺得我對這個城堡很熟悉！感覺就像我自己的家一樣，但我卻從沒來過呢，你說奇不奇怪？呵呵呵。」  
他邊說邊在這間看起來像客房的寢室中徘徊，到處都要看一眼、摸一下，顯然不在意我數秒前的叮嚀。  
  
要讓Olaf維持集中力實在太困難了，這比我們帶他去學校還要危險百倍。  
外頭那些傢伙，可不是盯著黑板發呆的學生，而是各個訓練有素，還被敵人控制心靈的中世紀武裝士兵！  
  
我走近Elsa，問道：「接下來呢？我們得盡快完成任務，不然你兒子的過動症發作，我們就糟了！」  
Elsa這回懶得用言語糾正我了，用力在我額頭一戳，但卻也馬上愁起眉頭，不得不同意我的話，說道：「我也有點後悔，沒把他留給Gerda照顧。但若是讓他留在熔爐鎮，他肯定會告訴Gerda或是鎮民我們的計劃，反而會增添更多風險，越少人知道越好，這也是不得已的⋯⋯。」  
她看向窗外，指著城堡另一端的分支，繼續說：「我們現在位於城堡東翼和西翼之間，我想往西翼找去。我們的主要活動範圍都集中在東翼，西翼多半是空房或儲藏室。那時我不是很想再看到那座鏡台，所以我告訴Gerda，能把它藏得越遠越好，我猜或許她會把鏡台挪到那裡的某一處。」  
「Okay。所以我們要先移動到西翼，然後搜索每個儲藏室？」  
「我想我們沒有其他選擇。守衛會在天亮之後增加人力，所以我們得在太陽升起前找到鏡子。」

＊

我們盡可能用最快的速度，搜索城堡西翼2樓的每個儲物室。  
根據Elsa的說法，那個鏡台的體積，就跟一般化妝台差不多，而且看到它的瞬間就會知道，「就是它」。  
因此我們縮短在每個房間搜索的時間，開門、探頭、關門，然後不斷重複這個程序。  
幾次差點遭遇走動的士兵時，我們便在就近的房間，或者甚至柱子後方藏身。等待威脅消失，再移動到下一個目的地。  
  
當我們走下階梯來到1樓時，走廊角落的落地大鐘，指針滴答、滴答地打著規律節奏。鐘槌喀喀搖擺的沈重聲響，傳遍每個角落，時間已經超過凌晨三點。  
躲過兩個提著燈火巡邏的士兵，我們從柱子後躡手躡腳地偷溜向轉角，拐進下一條長廊。  
  
「這樣不太好，我們又繞回來西翼和東翼中間了，但卻還一無所獲！而我覺得衛兵好像越來越多了！」我緊跟在Elsa身後，輕聲說道：「倒是你家太大了吧！只是在裡面繞一繞，我居然覺得腿痠！」  
Elsa不情願地歎息，扶著額角，狀似頭痛地說：「如果不是因為Olaf走丟了，我們根本不必繞那麼多次！」  
  
Olaf真的不見了。  
我為我稍早的烏鴉嘴感到抱歉。  
就在我不小心又分神跟Elsa調情的時候，那小傢伙便失去蹤影，導致我們不僅得找到鏡台，還必須協尋失蹤兒童。  
  
「對不起，是我的錯，我不應該分散注意力的。」我心虛地承認，「我知道這不是藉口，但是⋯⋯你知道我抗拒不了你的屁股，尤其是當你穿著我的牛仔褲的時候！」  
「唉⋯⋯Anna，別提那件事了。」  
Elsa即使背對著我，我也能從她的耳朵和脖子看出來，她肯定脹紅到不行了。  
  
我得辯解一下，都是那些衛兵突然出現，害我們險些暴露蹤跡。來不及躲進房間裡的我們，只好擠在走廊邊狹小的柱子後方，用窗簾擋住自己。  
由於空間有限，Elsa整個人向後貼在我身上，她又比我高上半個頭，所以我只感覺肚子上有非常美好的壓迫感，不自禁就神遊了一趟⋯⋯我沒辦法克制嘛！  
  
「他到底會在哪裡？」我邊說邊打開身邊的每一道門，同時傾聽是否有雪人小夥伴的聲音。  
Elsa負責留意周圍的動靜，說道：「西翼都找過了，最糟的情況就是他在東翼的某個角落，而東翼會是守衛最多的地方，並且天已經快要亮了！」  
「我們先專注在找鏡台吧！只要我們燒了它，這些被洗腦的士兵，就會知道誰才是真正的主人，我們也就不必躲躲藏藏的了，或許還可以請他們幫忙找呢！」  
Elsa點了頭，若有所思地說：「如果鏡台不在西翼，那麼它極有可能已經被那個女巫找到，並且帶回她的身邊。若是這樣，我們就得冒更大的風險，靠近她的所在位置。」  
我想了想，困惑地問：「但是我不懂。這個女巫除了幫忙洗腦市民以外，她在這場叛變中到底扮演什麼角色？如果她真的跟你很像，那就表示她是被用來取代你的位置。可是既然如此，Hancer-bastard幹嘛還要搞那場佔領行動？如果他想當國王，那麼他現在只要自己稱王就好了，找一個替代的女王幹什麼？」  
「你說的沒錯，這也是我不懂的地方。按照他的作風，不至於過了近兩個月還沒有舉行加冕式。假如他真的那麼覬覦王位，連三天都等不了才對⋯⋯。」Elsa搖頭說道：「唉，我不知道，我只覺得背後還有什麼陰謀。」  
  
爬上華麗的旋轉梯，我們來到較高的樓層，沿著走廊繼續探索。  
這裡的環境我雖然有印象，但當初探險時，我看見的都是封在冰塊當中的牆面。像這樣呈現真實色彩的景象，仍舊給我陌生的感受。  
我的目光被一扇門所吸引，它與其他房間不同，白色門板上繪著金黃色的花朵和綠葉，形似愛心的圖騰裝飾在旁邊。門框上則是左右對稱的紫色花朵，我猜它或許就是番紅花吧？纖長的綠莖線條柔和，小葉瓣看起來相當可愛，光是看著這道門，就有溫暖、陽光的感覺。  
  
「Wow，這是什麼房間啊？好有親近感呢。」  
  
我伸手摸摸那些浮刻的圖像，等待Elsa告訴我答案，然而她卻始終沒出聲。  
回頭一看，我有些訝異地發現她滿臉蒼白，面部表情異常僵硬。死盯著門把的視線，則充滿了惶恐與畏罪感。  
  
「Elsa，怎麼了？」  
  
Elsa一點反應都沒有，只是沈默地面對那道門，全身都在顫抖，掌心掐得都發白了。  
我開始有些焦慮，已經好一陣子沒見過她這樣，上一回應該是⋯⋯  
  
突來的腳步聲打斷了我的思考，我趕緊回頭查看，有個士兵正一階一階地踏上階梯！  
我嚇得立馬退回走廊，這個樓層的房間特別少，除了躲進眼前的門後，我們別無其他藏身之處。  
  
我一把拉住Elsa的手，開門躲進其中。  
她的手好冰！  
這念頭剛閃過就被我拋去腦後，但我沒放開她，把我們藏進角落的櫃子後方。  
我在陰影中試圖平息過快的心跳時，發現地上有些東西在反光，那道閃爍的軌跡，一直蜿蜒至Elsa的腳下，並且還在緩慢地擴散。  
  
這些是冰！Elsa的魔法！  
  
我立馬望向她，Elsa的額頭佈著些微汗水，整個人緊繃得就像堅硬的冰塊。捏在我衣襬上的指頭，跟她的臉頰一樣，沒有半點血色。  
我隨即把她收進懷中，一手扣緊她的腰，一手輕輕托在她腦後，讓她低下頭躺進我的肩窩。  
  
「嘿，沒事的。我就在這裡陪著你。」  
  
幸虧士兵沒有開門查看，他只是經過房門前，半點駐足的跡象也沒有。  
我不敢掉以輕心，如果不能阻止雪花漫延，我們仍然有可能被發現。  
  
我盡可能放軟聲音在她耳邊細語，心裡卻十分著急。  
Elsa突然間怎麼了？  
  
我不斷試著向Elsa說話，掌心刷著她的背脊，好讓她在我懷中放鬆，然後一邊觀察這個房間。  
  
和門上的裝飾相同，房間裡面都是暖色系的配置。一樣圖騰的壁櫥、桌面，粉紅色的花飾壁紙，包圍了整個房間。  
地面鋪著暗紫色的地毯，一張小小的床壓在上方，貼著牆面的床頭，垂著暗粉色布簾。那是一張嬰兒床，床墊、枕頭都沒有半點褶皺，看起來還像全新的樣子。  
  
我想這不可能是準備給Elsa的，她說過自己不打算結婚生子。但這些傢俱不只看起來像新的，聞起來也像新的，好像沒有人在這裡住過的樣子。  
  
一個不曾出現的孩子。  
這是本該屬於Elsa妹妹的房間。  
  
理解這一點的同時，我才開始懊惱自己不該帶她進來。  
  
我用力抱緊Elsa，不想讓她迷失在回憶裡面，但同時又有些不甘心。  
如果我的腦袋能更聰明一點，或許她就不需要一再感受這些痛苦。  
  
「Elsa，我很抱歉，但看樣子我們暫時無法離開這裡。直到你感覺好一點為止，我就立刻帶你出去。」  
  
慢上幾秒，我感覺她輕輕點頭，繞在我肩膀上的手收得更牢了些。  
冰晶停止繼續在地面擴散，只差數公分它就會長到門外去了。  
我看著漸漸消退的雪白色，這才稍微鬆了口氣。  
  
  
「你怎麼猜到那是什麼房間？」  
任務尚未完成，我們繼續在城堡的走廊徘徊。  
在Elsa無聲的堅持下，我放任她牽著我的手，要擠要捏，要掐要揉都隨她的意。當然她從沒打算虐待我的手，只是單純扣著我們的十根指頭，比平時更緊一些。  
我關上客房的門，往下一個前進，一邊說道：「你知道你不必勉強自己說那些事情。」  
  
Elsa並沒有因為剛才瞬間的情緒起伏，而陷入無限低潮，她知道自己該做什麼，仍舊留意著士兵的動向，雖然眉頭還是不免扭了起來。  
  
「⋯⋯我始終覺得當我可以談那件事的時候，或許我就會放下了，但剛才證明了我還不行。我已經接受父母離世的事實，不過這個⋯⋯」  
  
她的聲音小了下去，就算她沒說完，我也懂她的意思。  
  
我搖搖她的手，輕捏一下，說道：「你已經做得很好了！說真的，我剛才有一度以為我們可能會被發現。你這回很快就控制住自己，根本不用我幫忙，所以我們可以說，那是個很大的進步！」  
Elsa苦笑一聲，「你錯了，我能那麼快穩定情緒，就是因為有你在。」  
「你確定要謝我嗎？我除了站在那裡偷摸你屁股幾下之外，什麼也沒做啊。」  
她噴笑一聲，在我手臂上輕輕甩了一掌，「如果你想逗我開心的話，你已經達到目的了，Anna，謝謝你。」  
我笑得露出牙齒，「不用謝，真的。」我抬起另一隻手動動指頭，「我已經充分得到謝禮了，你知道嗎。對了，我有跟你說過，這條牛仔褲在你身上更棒嗎？」  
  
Elsa似乎理解了我的用意，努力拋開那將會永遠跟隨著她的陰霾，試著加入我輕鬆詼諧的鬥嘴，來提振微恙的心情。  
  
她挑起一邊眉梢，歪嘴笑說：「那我有跟你說過，就是因為這樣，我才不想把它還你嗎？」  
  
嗯？這個女王真是學什麼東西都特別快，包括調情！  
  
我眯起眼盯著她瞧了一會，腦袋轉向下一回合攻防戰該從哪裡開始，才剛吸氣想要出聲，Elsa竟猛然逼近，用力把我推上牆邊，正面緊貼著我的。  
我的氣息就那麼懸在胸口，連半口氣都不敢透，瞠大眼抬頭看著佔盡身材優勢的Elsa。  
我感覺全身的血液都集中在腦部，心跳像直接打在耳膜上，視界裡是超級大特寫的美麗容貌。從那極近的口中呼出的氣息，規律地輕拂在我臉上。  
誰曉得冰雪的溫度，原來可以讓人這麼熱血沸騰！  
  
我雖然不是第一次這麼近距離地貼在她眼前，但從來沒有一次像現在這麼令我動搖。  
  
「Elsa⋯⋯」  
「噓。」Elsa的指頭搶在我出聲前壓住我的嘴唇，她的氣息幾乎溜進我微開的嘴裡。我只看見她的目光往旁邊一劃，無聲地用唇語說著：「守衛！」  
  
我動也不敢動，或者該說我根本不能動，全身幾乎每一處都被Elsa緊壓在牆角。如果我們不左右別開頭臉，我的鼻子可能就要塞進她嘴裡了！  
  
「Okay，他走了。」  
  
噢，那真是我聽過最失望的一句話！  
守衛，你們應該多出來巡邏才對！  
  
Elsa從我身上退開，輕輕把我拉出角落。  
我的膝蓋有點顫抖，剛才實在太刺激了，我承受不住！  
  
「所以，」Elsa看起來也有些臉紅，但是這回她掌握了主場權，勾起嘴角問道：「在剛才“那個”發生之前，你本來想說什麼？」  
  
“那個”？  
“那個”是指她壁咚我的意思嗎？  
  
我腦袋還有點輕飄飄的，就像喝得微醺的感覺，記憶全都飛走了。  
  
「呃，我⋯⋯我忘了⋯⋯。」  
「好吧，真可惜。」她調笑道：「對了，火焰騎士，你的臉著火了！」  
  
Elsa邁開腳步往前走，但我可沒漏看到她嘴角在憋笑。  
  
我只覺得被她將了好幾軍，看樣子不能再教她調情的藝術，否則學生都要超越老師了，真可怕！  
我輸得有點不甘心，剛才那下太出乎意料了！如果我早有防備，才不會把自己弄得那麼糗！  
Elsa肯定是用了障眼法，來掩飾自己的小惡魔本性。  
一直以為她是單純天使的我簡直錯得離譜！  
她分明很懂得利用自己的武器，只是故意藏起來罷了。  
  
慢著，我到底在想什麼？  
Focus, Anna！ FOCUS！！  
  
我甩甩腦袋，強迫自己專心尋找Olaf及鏡台，低頭就看見地面上有些奇怪的痕跡。  
一塊塊黑漬沾在木板地上，每個形狀大小和間隔距離都很一致，在地面連成一道歪七扭八的線條。  
  
「嘿，Elsa，你看！這是什麼？」  
Elsa傾身近看那些莫名的髒污，皺著眉頭端詳了好一會，說：「我不知道，但是⋯⋯這會是什麼東西的腳印嗎？」  
「它們看起來像個圈，有東西的腳是長這樣的嗎？」我問：「噢，會不會是Olaf？」  
她一邊思考一邊緩緩搖頭，說：「但是Olaf的腳沒有這麼小吧？這還沒有半個拳頭大呢。」  
「這是從花園裡過來的。它會往哪裡去呢？」  
「要弄清楚就只有一個辦法。」  
  
我點了頭，在彼此的默契之下，我們開始沿著這道黑色污漬前進的方向探索。最終，我們停在通往宴會廳的走廊上，那些黑點延伸至牆邊，接著就像穿進牆壁後方似的，消失無蹤。  
眼前是我和Elsa的倒影，一面寬大的鏡子被設置在牆上，鏡面看起來比周遭的壁板還要陳舊，佈滿了灰塵。  
這面鏡子突然出現在長廊中央的牆上，還真是有點古怪。它就像舞蹈教室裡會有的全身鏡，面積特別寬大。  
  
「鏡子？」我疑惑地看著這面突兀的鏡子，「為什麼好像所有事情都跟鏡子有關？這也是女巫弄的嗎？」  
「不曉得。」Elsa擰起眉頭，說道：「這裡原本應該掛著一幅巨大的壁畫，怎麼變成了一面鏡子？看上去似乎很有歷史了，短短兩個月，應該不至於累積這麼厚的灰塵吧？」  
我低頭瞧瞧黑色的足跡，再抬頭看向鏡面，說：「不管這是什麼東西的腳印，它看起來⋯⋯彷彿走到鏡子裡去了。」  
Elsa伸手去觸碰鏡面，接著搖頭說：「我沒感覺它有什麼異狀，這只是面普通的鏡子，稍微大了點，位置怪了點而已。」  
  
我觀察著鏡子的四周，在這一段極長的牆面上，只有這片鏡子兩邊垂著布簾，像是刻意要強調什麼似的，總覺得有說不出的違和感。  
我看著自己的倒影，腦袋裡面只覺得，我看起來好奇怪。當然不是說我的長相或是穿著很奇怪，而是我的倒影有哪裡不太對勁。  
  
「Elsa，你覺不覺得這面鏡子⋯⋯」我想下結論，但是找不到一個恰當的形容。  
「它是歪的？」  
「對！」  
  
我們對望一眼，顯然都發現了不太正常的地方。  
我撥開垂在右側的布簾，露出鏡子邊緣，它與牆壁的交界往後凹陷，像是牆上多了一條縫隙。  
  
「這後面有東西！」  
  
我將耳朵貼近鏡面，指節一邊在鏡子上輕敲，果然和一旁的牆壁相比，鏡子覆蓋的部分並非實心，表示它後方有著隱藏的空間！  
  
「嗯？」  
「怎麼了？」  
「我想⋯⋯我好像聽到什麼聲音了，就在這後面。」  
  
聽我這麼說，Elsa也學著我的模樣靠近在鏡面，我們靜下來仔細聆聽，隱約能夠聽到沙沙、沙沙的規律聲響，有時參雜著喀喀喀的敲打，並且感覺聲源正在向我們靠近。  
  
呼嚕呼嚕呼嚕！  
  
「你聽到了嗎？」我問。  
  
Elsa點點頭，慢慢攏起眉豁，似乎在試圖理解，那會是什麼東西的聲音。  
  
「我總覺得它聽起來很熟悉。」  
「好像是某種生物，但我確定絕對不是Olaf。」  
「難道是⋯豬⋯⋯？」  
  
我望向Elsa，在她眼裡找到相同的瞭然。  
  
「「神豬間諜！」」  
  
碰！！  
  
鏡面忽然劇烈地震了一下，我還沒來得及反應，就看見眼前自己的倒影瞬間消失，支撐著身體重量的鏡子，無預警地縮進牆後，我們則失去重心往前方倒去，跌進一片黑暗之中！  
  
「嗚哇！？」  
  
我重重摔在地面，腦門用力地撞了一下，背後好像還有什麼東西砸在我身上，隨後只感覺到一陣天旋地轉，想動也動不了。  
  
「⋯⋯Anna？Anna，你還好嗎？你在哪裡？」  
「我⋯⋯我想我在你下面⋯⋯」  
  
我掙扎著擠出字句，就聽Elsa倒抽一口，背上的重量很快地消失了。  
「天啊，Anna，我很抱歉！」Elsa拉著我的手臂，把我從地上扶起來。  
我坐在原處抱著自己的頭，說：「我撞到頭了⋯⋯我想我沒有流血，但是我得坐一下。你呢？有受傷嗎？」  
我閉著眼休息，感覺Elsa在我旁邊蹲跪下來，她的嘆息停在我左上方，只聽她說：「有你當我的肉墊，我還能受傷嗎。你撞到哪裡了？讓我看看。」  
  
我拉著她的手，領著她的掌心貼上右側額角，接著眼皮外有陣光線忽現，同時我的頭上傳來一陣涼意。  
  
「感覺好點了嗎？」她柔聲問著。  
「有女王擔任行動冰敷袋，能不好嗎？現在沒那麼痛了，但我覺得頭有點昏⋯⋯。」  
Elsa輕輕拉下我的頭，讓我靠在她身上休息，說：「你頭上腫了很大一個包，我看得出來你撞得很厲害。放心休息吧，我想我們在這裡很安全。」  
  
我試著張開眼睛看看四周，除了Elsa的魔法散發著微弱光芒外，我們所處的地方沒有半點光線。  
空氣中有很重的塵埃在飄動，呼吸時能嗅到很潮濕厚重的味道，好像來到一處許久未曾接觸日光的老房子之中。  
  
「我們在哪裡？」  
Elsa回答：「⋯⋯我也不清楚，我甚至根本不知道有這種地方。但是根據剛才的位置推斷，我們還在城堡東翼的某處。」  
「我得說，每一座被稱做是城堡的城堡，都一定會有這些莫名奇妙的機關或密道！」  
「我是聽過一些傳聞。」Elsa在我身邊坐下，仍然讓我舒服地躺在她肩上，一邊解釋：「Arendelle還不像現在這麼繁盛的時候，城堡其實遠比現在小得多了。在我曾祖父輩的時代，他們開始興建城牆，因為城堡位在港口要衝，所以他們決定擴建城堡，並且和城牆連在一塊，直到我父親年幼時城堡才總算完工。新的城堡直接建在原本城體的外側，所以牆壁後頭有很多隱藏的空間，其實都屬於舊的城區。我小的時候總想到牆後探險，但是大人們禁止我那麼做，因為他們說有鬼魂住在這些牆壁裡面。」  
「鬼！？」  
  
我突然一抖，Elsa的懷抱太讓人放鬆到我差點要睡著了，但關鍵字眼把我的睡魔立馬嚇跑，令我瞠大眼睛，抬起頭到處亂看。  
或許我不應該這麼做，萬一真的不小心看到什麼，我可能會當場昏倒！  
  
「噢，Anna，這世上才沒有那種東西存在！」  
Elsa有些失笑，她把我重新按回肩上，在我背上輕撫幾下，像要替我趕走膽小鬼似的。  
「我小時候總會到處亂跑，而這是一個很大的城堡，所以我常常把自己搞丟，更別說那些牆壁後方，頭錯綜複雜的通道了。我猜Gerda和Christian只是不希望我因為迷路而錯過家教課，才故意編出那些故事想要騙我，而我從沒相信過他們。」  
「你為什麼不相信他們？」  
「我不相信世上有鬼魂。那些都是大人用來搪塞孩子的理由，我只是把它們當作有趣的故事聽聽罷了。」  
我立馬搖頭，接著說：「Elsa，你知道嗎？『永遠不要嘲笑鬼魂！』」  
  
大概是我語氣太認真了，她沒能忍住笑意，很不女王地噗哧一口。  
  
「嘿，我是說真的！千萬別嘲笑鬼魂，我可是有過很深刻的體驗！而我不想告訴你，因為我會害怕，所以我們得離開這裡！」  
Elsa笑著搖頭，問：「你好點了嗎？不需要多休息一會？」  
我慢慢起身，說道：「我當然是一刻都不想離開你的懷抱，但是我們可不能一直耗在這裡。我想我好多了，謝謝你，Elsa。」  
Elsa靦腆地說了句不客氣，還擔心我走路會頭暈似的，一直扶在我的手臂上。  
  
我把馬克7號掌心的燈點亮，照一照我們週遭的環境。  
其實除了嚴重的灰塵和霉味之外，這裡的構造看起來和新城區很相似。  
高聳斑駁的牆壁頂端有幾扇窗戶，看樣子是被封起來了，半點光線也沒有。  
我回頭去看著我們背後的鏡子，這回它倒是完全與牆壁密合了，一點空隙也沒有。我試著伸手推它，但是沒有半點動靜。  
  
「沒用。該死，我們被困住了，都是神豬間諜害的！牠又是怎麼進來的？」  
「我也聽說過那隻豬。」Elsa無奈地說：「牠總是在鎮上闖禍，我根本忘不了那天甜點大賽被迫取消，市場充斥著櫻桃派的味道，整整花了三天才消掉。我只是沒想到，原來牠就是那隻⋯⋯呃，你知道，吻你的那隻豬。」  
「也是帶著時間精靈到處亂跑的那隻豬！天啊，我真不敢相信剛剛就這麼跟牠擦身而過了！」  
Elsa望向我，「時間精靈跟著它？」  
「Brock告訴我的，牠身上的帶著某個吸引時間精靈的東西。」  
「是嗎⋯⋯。」  
  
只要提起時間精靈，Elsa就會顯露出憂慮的神色。  
我轉向Elsa，正視著她說：「Elsa，看著我。你知道我說到做到，我不會離開你身邊。就算要回去未來，我也會帶著你去，然後我們再回到Arendelle，永遠待在這裡。我們一起！」  
我輕撫她的臉頰，推起她的下顎，好讓她又跑走的視線正對我的。  
Elsa只是微微拉起嘴角，將她的掌心蓋在我的手背，側頭傾貼在我手中。  
「我知道，Anna，我從不曾懷疑過你的承諾。我只是⋯⋯我只是不喜歡自己強迫你留在不屬於你的世界，我知道生活產生巨大轉變有多麼難以適應，更何況你是從一個科技進步的年代，退回到一個什麼都沒有的地方。天啊，Anna，看看你都放棄了什麼？沒有電動遊戲可以玩，你會瘋掉的！」  
「如果要我為了那些東西放棄掉你，我甚至可能會死！」  
「可是⋯⋯」  
「好了，Elsa，你再說下去，我就要吻你了！」  
「什麼！？」  
  
她立刻像顆煙火，碰地炸紅了臉，瞠大那雙美麗的眼睛，用無辜到不行的閃爍小眼神盯著我瞧，不敢相信我剛才說了什麼似的。  
都是因為眼前這張可愛得很可惡的表情，害我也開始跟著彆扭起來了。  
  
「呃，我⋯⋯我我、我不是說平常就不想吻你，其實是每分每秒都很想，但是畢竟你還沒答應正式當我的女友，我也還在觀察期，剛才甚至被扣了30分，所以我不會在一個到處都是灰塵，又沒情調的地方吻你。噢，這理由糟透了，我想我最好閉嘴⋯⋯咳！」  
  
不知何時，我們中斷了任何肢體的接觸，然後兩人中間隔著有些可笑的距離。  
明明周圍很黑，彼此卻都在擔心，會被對方看到自己的臉跟炭火在燒一樣，扭扭捏捏地僵持著。  
  
「所以⋯⋯」我深吸一口氣，鼓起勇氣開口，「你有辦法用魔法把我們弄出去嗎？」  
Elsa伸出指頭在牆上一戳，一個發亮的雪花圖案散開來，接著她指尖碰過的地方，結出了一小塊冰晶。  
「我的魔法無法開門，甚至可能會把牆都弄垮！如果有必要，我有辦法讓我們離開這裡，但破壞城堡是最終手段，我不想冒險。既然有辦法進來，就一定有辦法出去。」  
「也是，至少我們不用擔心會有別人在這⋯⋯」  
  
『哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！』  
  
我倒抽一口氣，不需要Elsa的魔法，我一樣可以感受到惡寒正在我的皮膚上散布。  
我立馬飛去Elsa身邊，馬上把燈光照向前方廊道，緊抓著Elsa的手，縮在她身邊無聲地說：「剛才那是⋯⋯笑聲嗎？」  
「⋯⋯不是？」  
「⋯⋯你猶豫了。」  
Elsa看見我這可笑的模樣，她先是嘆了口氣，然後一手牽著我，一手繞在我肩上，輕推著我往舊廊道的深處走去。  
「噢，Anna，你的膽量都到哪去了！你知道我們繼續待在這也不會有任何進展，我們必須前進，然後找到出口。你不會希望那些士兵先找到Olaf的，對吧！」  
「我也不希望鬼魂找到我！」

＊

這些牆後的走道簡直永無止境！  
或許實際上時間沒有過去那麼久，但我覺得我們好像已經耗在裡面幾個小時了！  
左左右右，高高低低，寬寬窄窄，各種曲折的路程，把這個黑暗的牆後世界搞得像迷宮。  
安靜，不，死寂可能比較適合形容這個狀況。除了剛才那個疑似是笑聲的聲響以外，我只能聽見我們的腳步聲和呼吸聲⋯⋯  
  
一旦陷入沈默，我的腦袋就會開始想些有的沒的。  
明明不好的記性卻會在此時突然開竅，然後把所有我看過的恐怖電影和小說情節全部找回來，開始幻想並害怕下一刻，前面會衝出來一個五官都被縫起來的殺人瘋子，或者我身邊的Elsa其實不是真的Elsa⋯⋯  
  
「那、那是我5歲的時候，我們在海上遇到了一艘幽靈船！」  
  
我必須說話，我必須製造聲音！  
  
我唐突地開口嚇到了Elsa，幸好，她還是真的Elsa。  
她表情微妙地看著我，慢了一會才說：「我以為你剛才說，你不想告訴我，因為你會害怕？」  
「對，我知道！但是如果什麼都不做，我會更害怕！所以我得說話，轉移我的注意力！」  
「你不考慮換個話題嗎？你還沒告訴我，你和Flynn把Hans的腳踏車坐墊，換成棉花糖的故事。」  
「噢，那個啊。」我猶豫地說：「那不是個很衛生的故事耶？你知道坐墊拔掉，底下就會只剩一根管子，而且棉花糖很軟，所以坐墊被換成棉花糖之後，像他那樣高大的傢伙一坐上去就⋯⋯呃，對。」  
Elsa的鼻樑立刻和眉頭縮在一塊，她甩甩頭試圖把那個不堪的畫面丟出腦袋，說道：「抱歉，我不該提那件事的⋯⋯。」  
「他活該！誰叫他把除毛膏塗在Flynn的內褲裡⋯⋯！噢，我想你還是別知道我們都做了哪些愚蠢的事，你的耳朵會髒掉，我說真的！」  
「Okay！」  
  
Elsa聽起來相當贊同我的建議，像是為了把剛才那些噁心的記憶蓋掉似的，她立刻抬起眉梢，假裝忘記剛才那不是很舒服的對話。  
  
「噢！我跟你說過，我和Rapunzel玩過瘋狂信任大考驗的事嗎？」  
「瘋狂信任大考驗？」Elsa困惑地搖搖頭，「那是什麼？」  
「那是在測試兩個人夠不夠相信對方的遊戲！與其說遊戲，它更像個賭注。比如說，你從一個高處跳下來，考驗你相不相信我能夠接住你，不讓你摔、哇啊！？」  
「Anna！！」  
  
果然有些關鍵字不能隨便亂講，我顧著說話根本沒注意腳下，然後就像個詛咒似的，在那個字眼跟著震驚的口水噴出我嘴巴時，我的腳絆上堅硬的東西，用力往前摔下去！  
  
「嗚噗！」  
  
然而我所預料的痛楚沒有出現，反倒摔進了一團清涼柔軟的澎雪。  
冰寒的感受包覆著大半個身體，嘴裡含了一大口雪花，我只能發出嗚嗚咕咕的悶響，扭動身體想要從這鬆軟觸感中掙脫，雙手撥弄著雪堆，竟找不到一處施力點。  
  
「Anna！」  
  
Elsa朦朧的聲音傳來，接著我感覺有一股力量把我拉了起來，逃離那團棉柔的束縛時，我才總算得到渴望的空氣。  
  
「Anna，你有沒有受傷？」  
我望向Elsa，搖頭說道：「沒有，放心，只是牙齒有點痠而已！」  
  
我把嘴裡的雪塊吐出來，抖掉沾滿頭髮和衣服上的雪花。  
低頭一看，一大塊雪堆散落在我腳邊，上面還清楚地留著我可笑的人形凹洞。  
在那底下是一堵台階，我八成就是被它給絆倒，而這些雪花即使不用想也知道，是Elsa及時變出來的。  
  
我牽起Elsa的手，輕拍她幾下，說道：「噢，Elsa，剛才那個就很像瘋狂信任大考驗。謝了！若不是你，我的鼻樑應該已經斷成兩截了！」  
Elsa也像鬆了口氣似的，說：「說到信任，我確實很信任，你真的是個超級trouble maker！」  
「我才沒有製造它們，是它們自己要找上門的！」我瞪著那道樓梯，不解地抱怨：「怎麼突然有道樓梯在這裡？」  
Elsa往樓梯上看去，說道：「應該是改建時，新的格局擋住舊的走廊，導致這道階梯擋在路中央吧。當時的工程師，大概也沒料到會有人在牆裡面行走。」  
我跟著她抬頭往上瞧，卻差點把眼睛噴出來，愣愕地說：「這也太高了吧！」  
  
我的聲音在高不見頂的樓梯間迴盪，嵌進石牆的一階階木板，不斷沿著牆面往上方迴旋。  
最頂端處隱約灑進一點粉橘色的光線，在黑暗中幾乎迷失了時間，但看樣子已經天亮了。  
  
「你猜得出這可能會往哪裡嗎？」  
Elsa搖搖頭，說：「剛才繞了幾個小時，我已經失去方向感了。看樣子，我們除了往上走，也沒有別的辦法。」  
「唉⋯⋯你知道嗎？等這件事情了結，你應該提案要求在城堡裡修築電梯！」  
「⋯⋯我考慮看看。」

＊

我們認份地往上爬，才走不到三分之一，我已經累得像走了5次旗隊遊行。  
撲進雪堆時的小哆嗦早就停了，現在我渾身冒汗，逐漸失去止痛藥效果的膝蓋傷口也隱隱作痛。  
  
「呼⋯呼⋯⋯Elsa⋯⋯你還好嗎？」  
「⋯⋯不好⋯⋯。」  
  
我回頭看看她，女王陛下落後我幾個階梯，她那特別白的皮膚，現在浮現著一層粉紅色，薄汗讓她看起來好像在發光一樣，凸顯了她肩頸之間的纖瘦線條，害我不禁覺得有點性感。  
  
「你知道你臉紅的時候看起來很可愛嗎？」  
Elsa抬頭捎來害羞卻埋怨的視線，說：「你不要害我笑，我已經快沒力氣了！」  
「需要停下來休息嗎？我正好可以趁機欣賞一下，女王可愛辛勤的模樣。」  
「不用了，謝謝你的關心。」她瞪了我一眼，又說：「我們得趕快上去。天已經亮了，我們不但沒找到Olaf，也還沒找到鏡台！」  
「好吧，真是可惜。我本來想、嗚噢！？」  
  
啪的一聲，我正踏著的木板應聲碎裂，我則踩空掉了下去！  
  
「Anna！」Elsa驚呼：「撐著！」  
  
我死命地抱住鄰近的一階梯板，但腳下除了空氣以外，沒有任何東西能讓我支撐，我得使勁力氣才能阻止身體下滑。  
  
「為什麼人們總是在緊要關頭時叫你『撐著』？我沒有其他選項可以做啊！！」  
Elsa托住我的手臂，試圖把我拉起來，「我是在鼓勵你！」  
我的腳無用地在空中亂踢，感覺Elsa正用盡全身的力量，把我往上抬。  
我試圖踩到階梯上，這時眼睛往下滑，才察覺我們距離地面究竟多遠。要是沒抓緊，我現在就已經摔得跟地上那些棉屑一樣碎了！  
  
啪嘰！  
  
還沒有機會好好喘口氣，這個不祥的聲響，倒是先掐住了我們的呼吸。  
我和Elsa找到彼此惶恐的眼神，然後——啪嘰！——同時將目光射向腳邊的石牆。  
崩塌的木板原先所在的位置，不僅剩下一個大窟窿，牆上的裂痕還在繼續迸開，並且不斷往其他階梯蔓延！  
  
啪嘰、啪嘰！  
  
「快跑！！」  
  
我牽緊Elsa，拼命地往階梯上方狂奔。  
幾乎是同一時間，剛才我們停留的階梯轟然垮落，隨著我們奔跑時加重的力道，脆弱的木板像是緊追我們不放的怪物，開始跟著我們一路往上崩解！  
  
「現在又是誰在本來就該跑的時候，叫我們『快跑』！」  
  
我假裝沒聽到Elsa在我後頭抱怨，眼睛盯著前方，用最快的速度運作雙腿。  
也許面臨生死關頭，人類真的就會爆發出前所未見的力量。在我意識到時，我已經踩上了頂端的平台，就在我轉身接住跳進我懷中的Elsa時，她腳下的最後一塊木板，也翻進深深的地面去。我們擠在顯然空間不太夠兩個人站立的平台，緊抱著彼此大大地喘息。  
  
「呼⋯⋯陽光！天啊，我真想念它！」  
  
我們試著平穩呼吸，一邊將有些放空的視線拋向窗外。  
太陽已經露出地平線，倒映日光的海面看起來平靜無波，然而底下的城市，卻還深陷於暗潮洶湧之中。  
  
「現在呢？」我問。  
  
Elsa眯起眼看著閃爍刺眼光芒的大海，她的藍眼睛在陽光下顯得更加澄澈透明。  
因為剛才的驚險，而使她的辮子有些鬆脫，幾根亂髮跳出束縛，卻反而讓她更加美麗。  
她肯定不會知道，我偷偷把這一瞬間，放在腦內的"Elsa Moment"相簿裡面。  
  
Elsa轉向我，提了氣正準備要開口時，又有一個意想不到的驚喜來臨。  
  
咚嗡嗡嗡——！！  
  
「「噢嗚！？」」  
  
我們同時發出哀嚎，抬起掌心蓋住自己正在尖叫的耳朵。  
  
咚嗡嗡嗡——！！  
  
「太大聲了！」我大叫著，不確定Elsa能不能聽到我的聲音。  
  
咚嗡嗡嗡——！！  
  
「那是什麼聲音！？」  
  
我快要受不了了！  
腦袋和身體，都跟著那個巨大的聲響震了起來。  
  
咚嗡嗡嗡——！！  
  
「我想⋯⋯」Elsa開口。  
  
咚嗡嗡嗡——！！  
  
「這個是⋯⋯」  
  
咚嗡嗡嗡——！！  
  
「Oh fuck⋯⋯我的耳朵！」這當然不是Elsa。  
  
咚嗡嗡嗡——！！  
  
「鐘樓！」  
  
當Elsa總算把句子說完時，我的忍耐也到極限了。  
  
「它什麼時候才要停啊？我的頭快要炸掉了！」  
  
幸虧在我終於忍不住咒罵時，鐘聲沒有繼續折磨我們的耳膜，而如果我沒記錯，剛才總共敲了七下。  
  
「7點！」Elsa說：「糟糕，我們不能錯過守衛的交班時間！這個時候全部城堡的守衛都會交接崗位，我們只有5分鐘！然後侍官們就會到處走動工作了！」  
「Okay，但我們得先想辦法離開這裡。還是放冰梯下去嗎？」  
Elsa的目光在到處遊移，我看得出來她正在絞盡腦汁。  
「等我們爬下地面，時機就錯過了。」  
  
她說著便揮動指頭，一個雪塊突然在我們踩著的平台邊浮現，然後開始慢慢沿著壁面往下延伸，形成一圈一圈往深處環繞而下的雪白溜滑梯。  
我愣著雙眼，盯著這個看起來超級無敵光滑的溜滑梯，覺得心裡好像已經知道，她要怎麼使用這個東西了，但是還是禁不住想問：「⋯⋯你是認真的嗎？」  
  
我回頭看了Elsa一眼，雖然這個瞬間我就後悔了，因為她的模樣並不只是認真，還是無比的認真。  
她看著我推起嘴角，這個笑容真是比巧克力還甜。  
接著我感覺她的雙手，從背後繞過我身前，環抱著我的肚子。  
若換作平時，我肯定是非常樂意接受這個體位、不，這個體勢，但是現在我只覺得雞皮疙瘩竄了上來！  
  
「等、等一下！我、哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！」  
  
她在我的膝蓋後一頂，我立刻腿軟地坐了下去，一屁股摔上溜滑梯。那細緻的表面，根本沒有產生任何阻力，我氣息一懸，托著Elsa失速往下滑落！  
這跟我們在海洋樂園玩雲霄飛車一樣刺激，雖然沒有舒服的坐墊，而且屁股好像快要顛壞了，但最大的好處是，Elsa就貼在我背上啊！  
但是我暗自竊喜不了多久，我們越滑越快，而我發現坍塌的木梯碎塊，阻隔住我們進來的入口，溜滑梯的盡頭，則指向一道牆壁。  
  
「哇，Elsa！要撞上了、要撞上了！」  
  
我只看見Elsa的掌心，離開我的胸部，然後、wait, WHAT！？  
難道她剛剛一路抓著我的⋯⋯！？  
天啊，等一下！  
我不知道該把我的注意力放在哪裡！！  
  
突然間有道藍光射向前方，一團雪球在我面前炸開，我連忙抬起美國隊長盾牌，抵禦撞牆的衝擊！  
  
我們衝進雪堆之中，鋪天蓋地的雪完全掩住視線，我只感覺盾牌將雪往前推擠，阻力突然之間消失，耳裡只聽見喀喀喀的機關聲響，然後我們便被雪花帶著，繼續往前滑行。  
  
終於停止滑動時，我發現自己五體投地正面仆街，費盡力氣才掙扎著撐起身體，還沒能睜開眼睛，卻感覺光線異常強烈。  
  
「⋯A-Anna⋯⋯！」  
「Elsa，你在哪裡？」  
  
我立馬抬起頭，甩掉沾滿頭臉的雪花，睜開眼尋找心愛的金髮女孩。  
第一眼見到周遭環境時，立刻理解光線的來由。  
  
我們離開了幽暗的牆後世界，跟著散在地面的雪堆，一塊滑進一個極為寬敞的空間。  
高聳的天花板中央，吊著一具華麗的水晶燈。四周牆壁又寬又遠，如果不是到處都有模樣貴重的飾品裝置，我想這裡應該很適合踢足球。  
深紅色的布幔收在樑柱兩邊，幾扇高大的毛玻璃窗關得緊閉，只能隱約看得到外頭有植物綠意，和早晨的刺眼天光。  
  
我找到埋在雪下的Elsa，趕緊拉著她掙脫其中，幫忙她拍落頭上的雪塊。  
  
「我們在哪裡？」我問。  
「這裡是宴會廳。」  
  
Elsa回頭望向牆面，一幅寬大的畫掛在牆上，繪著一對男女躺在草地上野餐，但是他們的麵包和食物被忘在一邊，男人翹著腳演奏手風琴，女人則著迷似的看著對方。  
牆上沒有任何洞口，只有一條不甚清晰的縫隙，隱藏在畫像邊緣。如果不是因為牆壁之間夾著反光的冰晶，肉眼很難發現縫隙的存在。  
  
「原來如此，這幅畫後面有隱藏的出口，居然連接到宴會廳來了⋯⋯。」  
Elsa撥開堆積在畫作下的雪露出地面，一道受過摩擦而生出的刮痕就刻在木板地上。  
我邊想邊說：「噢，這個暗門一定是位在樓梯後方，被牆給擋住了，卻誤打誤撞被我們找到！哈，真巧！」  
「⋯⋯還有更巧的事。」  
  
Elsa望著我身後，眉梢慢慢聚攏起來。  
我回頭去看，十數公尺外，宴會廳盡頭的高台中央，靜靜豎立著一道王座。  
木製的高背板，頂端有著典雅的交叉木刻裝飾。左右兩邊木條往下拉出挺直的椅背，連接著兩塊手把。椅背和坐墊皮革呈現左右撞色，屬於Arendelle王室的色彩，墨綠與深紫。

  
然而就在孤獨的王座邊，佇立著一個醒目的家飾。  
漆黑黝亮的厚重感，讓人一看就不免想要皺起眉頭，散發出一股讓人不想靠近的禍害氣息。沒有椅子的化妝鏡台，鑲嵌著一塊角落破碎的橢圓鏡面。  
  
「鏡台！它、它就放在這！？」我詫異地回望Elsa，指著門外說道：「我們剛才還在門外呢！花幾個小時繞的那一大圈迷宮，到底是為了什麼！都是那隻豬害的！」  
Elsa表情僵硬地說：「但、但是這太顯眼了，甚至有點可疑！就好像⋯⋯」  
我接著說：「就好像是故意擺在這等著我們來的樣子？」  
  
「噢，沒錯，你們真是讓我等死了。」  
  
我回頭看向Elsa，發現她用同樣困惑的目光迎接我的。  
  
我眨眨眼，猶豫了一會，問：「你⋯⋯剛才有說話嗎？」  
Elsa的眉頭比剛才擰得更深，她搖搖頭說：「沒⋯⋯沒有啊。」  
「但是我剛才⋯⋯」  
  
——聽到了她的聲音。  
  
從Elsa的神色看來，她也聽到了自己的聲音，只是那似乎不是從她口中發出來的。  
  
「在這裡，小姐們。」  
  
Elsa的聲音，沒錯。但是我很確定她的嘴巴根本沒動。  
  
叩，叩，叩，叩⋯⋯！  
  
我們同時將目光轉向王座所在的台上，深沈的高跟鞋聲響像是擂鼓一樣，彷彿在宣告王者的到來。  
  
台上一角，柱子吊掛的布簾後方，露出一雙纖長的腿，踩著一對黑色亮皮的細跟高跟鞋，拉出那勻稱的小腿線條。  
黑色裙襬隨著步伐搖曳，反光的黑色絲緞生出波浪，越往上走越貼合身型，包覆著那媽呀簡直是世紀經典的豐腴翹臀。黑絲緞擋不住的纖細肌膚，光是用眼睛看就覺得很滑嫩的大腿，深入引人遐想的高衩之中。  
兩側腰際鏤空的絲網，勾勒出絕無僅有的S型曲線。鋸齒形的開襟黑色蕾絲，托起那低到地獄去的惡魔級深V海溝裡，幾、幾乎、呼呼、呼、呼之欲出的人間胸器！  
然而更加致命的是——擦著大紅色的鮮豔唇瓣，慵懶卻自信破表的挑逗笑容，濃艷的紫色眼影，和黑密的眼線，強調著那雙魅惑勾人的眼神——那張跟Elsa一模一樣的美貌。

「Anna！？」  
「⋯⋯啊？」  
  
當我回過神時，身邊的Elsa正用一副不可置信的模樣狠瞪著我。  
我感覺嘴邊有點搔癢，抬手一抓卻沾了滿手的血。  
「哇！？」  
我愣了一會，驚愕地發現鼻子以下全都是鮮血，趕緊捏起袖子，把氾濫的真愛擦乾淨。  
然而Elsa卻沒打算放過我，訝異但飽含著憤怒地說：「Anna，你居然在我面前，看著別的女人然後噴出鼻血！」  
「但、但但、但是她，她不是別的女人啊！」我冤枉地看著Elsa，總覺得自己這回有辯解的空間，「她看起來就跟你一模一樣！只是比較、妖豔一點！而且、而且你永遠不可能穿成那樣啊！」  
我忍不住把視線拉回台上的那個Elsa，指著她說：「那是⋯⋯那是無敵低胸爆乳高衩晚禮服！你、你簡直是光走到視線裡，就可以把人殺了！噢，我的天，這太邪惡了！我、我我、我要叫你Evilsa！」  
「什麼！？Anna Flameboyd Anderson，我真是不敢相信你居然⋯⋯！不准看！」Elsa怒得把我的臉拉回來，正對著她自己。  
  
「噢，她只是看到她喜歡的東西而已。」  
台上的Evilsa，用著和Elsa相同的聲音說話。  
「Anna？」  
  
噢，媽呀，那聲音會殺死我！  
我的視線飄向Evilsa，儘管Elsa已經快把我的臉捏壞了。  
Evilsa用著撩人的眼神直視著我，她的舌頭緩慢地劃過那圈唇瓣，讓它們看起來更加使人垂涎。然後她抬起雙手，深紅色指甲立刻拉走我的注意力，接著她托起自己雄偉的雙峰，那十根纖長的指頭，則逐漸包覆著看起來好柔軟的、噢不！噢不，不要掐它們！不要像那樣掐它們啊啊啊啊！  
  
「喜歡的話，要實際來⋯⋯玩玩看嗎？」  
  
不，也許不完全相同。  
Evilsa的聲音充滿了嬌媚，還非常地具有性暗示。  
  
咕嘟咕嘟的聲音，想必是我的鼻血，正在像忘記關上的水龍頭一樣奔流不息，表現我的真愛究竟有多麼充沛！  
  
「嗚嗯！？」  
  
但我的真愛瞬間凍結了。  
掐在我鼻樑上的指節，用力把我的臉轉回來，不過Elsa的視線卻還憤恨地瞪著Evilsa，我的鬥雞眼則停在鼻子上正在漫開的冰晶。  
  
「不需要！」金髮女孩咬著牙生氣地說：「她有我！」  
  
Elsa抬手一揮，一陣晶晶亮亮的雪花從她腳邊飛起，並繞著她往上旋繞。  
她腳上的帆布鞋變成了一雙晶藍色，腳背處有細緻冰雕花紋的高跟鞋。貼身牛仔褲慢慢被冰晶覆蓋，忽然變成緊緻合身的藍色洋裝。  
這質料看來比絲緞更加耀眼，她只是輕輕一動，每一顆細微晶粒就會反映光線。

這是冰做的，絕無僅有的連身洋裝！

它一樣有高衩，但是停在適可而止的地方，若隱若現的大腿，比起寬面積的暴露，反而增添了融合性感的優雅。  
呈現藍綠色的馬甲，並沒有鋪張的華麗造型或裝飾，而是以完美無瑕的冰塊，造出一層疊一層，彼此相錯交織的亮片，簡單卻目不暇給。  
而在胸部上緣，一直連接至兩隻手臂處，是一層半透明像薄紗的質地。我不知道Elsa是怎麼辦到的，但是那纖維看起來又細膩又精緻。  
溫柔包裹住她肌膚的冰製軟紗，繞去她身後，形成一件薄透飄逸的披風，上頭有許多冰晶花紋點綴，輕飄飄地垂墜在地面。  
她小露一點香肩，無暇的肌膚真是羨慕死我了，而她披在肩上的辮子多了幾顆冰晶裝飾，髮絲看起來比數秒之前更加柔亮，整個人又多了一層光環！  
簡直就像個⋯⋯  
  
「Goddess⋯⋯！」  
  
心裡寄宿著天使的女神，或者從天使進化而來的女神。  
當一個普通女孩太可惜的，讓我寄托全心全靈的女孩。  
  
「噢，Elsa，真可悲⋯⋯！」Evilsa冷笑出聲，說道：「身為一國女王，還得靠改變外表，才能挽留情人的心嗎？我真想替你掬一把淚。」  
「而你呢？」Elsa踏上前一步，壓下眉梢，拿出女王的氣勢說道：「只能靠巫術洗腦人們，才能贏得他們的心。還是把眼淚留給自己吧，女巫！」  
Evilsa仰頭大笑，手肘拄在王座上，歪扭的身姿倚靠著椅背，說：「我，就是你，Elsa！你不記得了嗎？」  
「胡說八道！」Elsa立馬回口，「我根本不知道你是誰！」  
  
Evilsa翹起嘴角，眼神看起來像在鄙視著所有出現在她面前的生命。  
她站起身來，高抬著下巴，帶著緩慢卻厚重的跟鞋敲擊聲，漫步到鏡台邊，蔑笑著說：「這是一面有趣的鏡子，它只能照出最糟的東西。而你，Elsa，你照過它不是嗎？」

我望向Elsa，她沒有說話，目光雖然銳利，但她的視線裡卻藏了一絲忐忑。

實在忍不住了，我搶著說道：「噢，那我想這鏡子對Elsa沒用了，她身上可沒有糟糕的地方。」  
「不，親愛的Anna，我的甜心，不是這樣的。或許你可以閉上可愛的小嘴，專心聽我解釋。」  
  
Evilsa向我眨眼，並送了個飛吻過來。  
我愣著沒有反應，Elsa倒是稍微挪近了一步，肩膀緊貼著我的。  
  
「這面鏡子能照出人心中最深層的黑暗，具現人性最真實、最殘酷的一面。就算是你，Elsa，自以為是個完美女孩的你，也得在鏡子前，露出自己內心充滿憎恨的真面目。」  
Evilsa盯著Elsa，眼神陰狠又瘋狂，就像隻等著吞下兔子的蛇。  
「我，就是你內心的憎恨！我就是你，Elsa！Queen of Arendelle！」  
  
「不、不可能！」Elsa明顯地動搖了起來，她低頭看看自己的手，環抱著雙臂，就像她感覺到了她不應該感受到的寒冷。  
Evilsa繼續說著：「你恨你的父親，盲目相信你會成為預言裡詛咒王國的冰雪女王！你恨他把你囚禁在城堡裡，哪裡都不能去，只能每天戴著手套，跪在窗邊幻想外面的世界！」  
「不！不是這樣！我沒有這麼想過！」室溫急速驟降，Elsa的腳邊已經生出一大片冰晶，它們持續地往四周擴散，她則抱著頭摀住耳朵，不斷唸著：「隱藏起來，別去感覺。隱藏起來，別去感覺。隱藏起來⋯別⋯⋯別去感覺！」  
「Elsa！」  
我伸手抱住她，但是一觸到她的瞬間，我的掌心就像被針刺一樣，害我立刻縮了回來，一層紅色的凍瘡馬上浮現皮表。  
我暗自罵了句髒話，忍受著冰寒的觸覺，仍舊用手圈住Elsa，向Evilsa喊道：「閉嘴！不要再說了！」  
「你恨他們根本就不了解你的苦衷，只會叫你再試一次、再試一次、再試一次！」Evilsa越說語氣越強烈，那張和Elsa一模一樣的臉，既扭曲又猙獰，「你恨你的母親把錯都怪在你身上，如果她走路小心一點的話，或者至少看路一下，她就不會踩到你的冰而滑倒，你也就不用背負害死Anna的罪名！」  
「住口！！」  
Elsa突然尖聲大喊，那瞬間一陣冷風從她身邊吹開，所有窗戶轟然一震，全部爬滿了冰晶！  
「我不准你喊她的名字！！」  
  
我⋯⋯我是聽錯了嗎？Evilsa說的是我的名字沒錯吧⋯⋯？  
  
「呵呵呵，你逃不了自己的過錯，Elsa。」Evilsa像是看戲似的，揚起嘴角說道：「永遠都會和Anna有關的。」  
  
這次總不會錯了，我聽見Evilsa說了我的名字。  
我瞧了瞧Elsa，又看了看Evilsa，她們一定是知道什麼我不曉得的事。  
  
「你們在說什麼？」  
「噢，Anna，親愛的，你想知道嗎？」

Evilsa故意推出大腿，將高衩的功能發揮到極致。食指妖嬈地在空中勾了兩下，鬆開咬住的嘴唇，豐美的唇瓣彈性十足，刷過白皙的牙齒。

「我很願意邀請你，到我的房間闢室密談，或許你可以得到你想要的答案，也或許是些你喜歡的東西，只要你願意⋯⋯向我的深處『探索』。」  
  
Wow⋯⋯如果不是因為她跟Elsa長得一模一樣，我大概會告她性騷擾！  
  
Elsa伸手牽住我，順勢搶到我面前擋著，以充滿敵意的目光和語氣面對Evilsa，語調低沉地說：「你別想打Anna的主意。」  
Evilsa抬頭大笑：「哎呀，你怎麼知道我很想要Anna？是我表現得太明顯了嗎？」  
  
超明顯的好嗎？我都覺得我的貞操不保了！  
  
「但是為什麼呢？Elsa，我想你自己很清楚。」  
  
我真心不想對Elsa提起她妹妹，但是如果跟我有關，我實在忍受不了這股困惑。  
  
「Elsa，我很抱歉，但是⋯⋯我和你妹妹有什麼關聯嗎？」  
  
Elsa將我的掌心越收越緊，她緊咬著牙，還在跟自己的心苦戰，甚至讓我有些後悔或許不該問的。  
  
「噢，如果你不想回答的話，我先去房間把床鋪好。」Evilsa插嘴說話，我則假裝沒看見她對我拋來的媚眼。

「Anna⋯⋯是我妹妹的名字。」Elsa吐出細小的聲音，「在熔爐鎮時，Gerda告訴我，母親在知道她懷的是女孩時，就決定好要叫她Anna。幼時我曾試著問過母親，但她說要等妹妹出生，再告訴我妹妹的名字⋯⋯。」  
「但是她不但沒能出生，還被她的親生姊姊給害死了！而你，Anna！」Evilsa突然指向我，「我很抱歉我得這麼說，但是你只是個替代品而已！只要你在身邊，Elsa就能夠減輕殺害妹妹的罪惡感。只要你在身邊，她就可以假裝自己根本沒殺死過妹妹！只要你在身邊，她就可以假裝你是她妹妹，假裝你是她的Anna！」  
「我從來沒有那樣想過！」Elsa大聲蓋過Evilsa，立刻轉而面向我，揪緊我的肩膀，連忙解釋：「 Anna，你必須相信我，她說的都不是真的！」  
「在那個房間，」我直視著Elsa的雙眼，說道：「在你妹妹的房間外，你說過因為有我在，你才能這麼快控制著情緒，原來是因為這樣嗎？⋯⋯所以你不肯答應當我女友，因為你只當我是你的妹妹？」  
「不！不是這樣！Anna，你聽我說！」Elsa拼命搖頭否認，淚水立馬盈滿她的眼眶，幾乎捏疼了我的肩膀，焦急地說：「我發誓我根本不知道這件事！直到我們遇見Gerda時，她才私下告訴我的！在那之前我連聽都沒聽過！母親說那是秘密，她打算要等到妹妹出生，才一起當作驚喜告訴我！拜託你，相信我！」  
「⋯⋯但你說你想要我永遠留在你身邊，是在那之後，Elsa。」  
「我⋯⋯！」  
  
一陣氣滯卡在Elsa的喉頭，我聽見她促吸一聲，那雙眼睛瞬間被絕望所渲染，淚水像潰堤一般沖下她的臉頰。  
  
「噢，Anna，可憐的Anna。」Evilsa噘著唇，愁起眉頭，以一副同情的哭腔說道：「如果有人真心愛你的話，那該多好。」  
「嗚呃！？」  
  
脖子突然傳來一陣緊縛，無論我怎麼張大嘴巴，就是只能發出近似乾嘔的聲響，空氣根本無法進入肺部。  
當我抬手想要撥開那股力道，卻發現脖子上什麼也沒有。  
下一個瞬間，我眼前的Elsa不見了，而我正飛在半空中！  
  
「Anna！！」  
  
我聽見Elsa的呼喚，但此時我已經被不明的力量帶到高台上，面對著Evilsa。  
她高舉著左手，雖然沒碰著我，但我知道，脖子上這無形的力量就來自於她。  
她還不肯罷休，只是帶著魔魅的笑意，看著我慢慢耗盡氧氣。  
  
「放開她！」  
  
Elsa大吼一聲，我看見眼角的藍色身影猛然一動，一道又大又快的藍光衝向Evilsa。然而那對她來說似乎是小菜一碟，她只是抬起手輕輕一劃，我隱約看見空氣中好像有一層透明的膜，接著嗡的一聲，那道強烈的冰團，竟然反轉了方向，往Elsa身上彈射回去！  
轟然一響，冰團從Elsa身邊掃過，擊中她身後的兩扇巨大窗面，連同牆壁一塊被拆了下來，碎塊散落在後花園之中。  
  
「哼哼，真是強大的力量！」  
  
Evilsa總算張開掌心，束縛在我脖子上的力量消失，接著我便一屁股摔在地上。  
痛歸痛，但至少讓我得到喘息的機會。  
  
「你要拆了自己的城堡，我是沒有意見，但是萬一不小心傷到Anna怎麼辦？不僅是親生妹妹，你連妹妹的替代品也要殺掉嗎？」  
「Anna就是Anna，不是誰的替代品，也沒有人可以取代她！你不准那樣說她！」  
  
Elsa抬起手臂，準備進行下一波攻勢。  
然而就在這時，Evilsa又揮動她的掌心，我好不容易得到的空氣，再度遭到剝奪。  
  
「別想輕舉妄動！」Evilsa向Elsa吆喝，「不然我就殺了她！」  
「不，住手！」Elsa立馬停了下來，哀求道：「不管你要做什麼，衝著我來就好，拜託你放了Anna！」  
「怎麼？擔心妹妹的替代品被搶走，罪惡感會再回來找你敘舊？」  
「我說了，我從來不曾把Anna當作妹妹的替代品看待！」  
「那你為什麼不肯接受她的愛呢？噢，身為你冷酷殘忍的內心，我知道！」Evilsa歪嘴笑開，瞪著Elsa說道：「冰雪女王。哼哼，你就跟你的魔法一樣無情！如果連殺害妹妹的歉疚都可以忘記，那麼玩弄一個女孩的真心，也不過是配茶和點心的餘興節目！」  
「我沒有⋯⋯」  
  
天啊⋯⋯！再沒有空氣，我就要開始⋯開始耳鳴⋯⋯頭⋯暈⋯⋯  
  
我沒聽見Elsa說了什麼，嗡嗡聲響一下在我左邊，一下在我右邊，一下大聲、一下小聲。  
接著只看見Evilsa不知道對Elsa說了什麼，然後把目光轉向我。  
  
「沒關係，Anna，」她瞇起眼，笑容裡充斥著自我愉悅和露骨的慾望，「Elsa不愛你，不如你來愛我吧？」  
  
接著她抬起另一隻掌心，變出一團閃爍著異光的鏡子碎片，呼的一口氣息，將細碎晶粒吹向我的眼睛。


	15. CH15. 瘋狂信任大考驗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來點艾莎視角。

## XV. Crazy Trust Exercise

  
「我沒有忘記自己的過錯，也沒有把Anna當作替代品，更沒有糟蹋過她的心意！我很⋯⋯我很喜歡她！」  
「但那不是愛，不是嗎？」  
  
「愛」。  
為什麼我說不出那個字？  
  
「沒關係，Anna。Elsa不愛你，不如你來愛我吧？」  
  
這個頂著跟我同樣容貌的女人，開口閉口都是快樂、慾望，甚至是些我連想都不敢想的淫穢字眼與暗喻。  
她用我的姿態，我的聲音，毫不掩飾地就對Anna說出那些不堪入耳的話。  
  
Evilsa——如同Anna給她的稱呼——根本是個惡魔。  
而這個狠毒的女人，把我的Anna奪走了。  
  
我心裡真的住著這麼樣一個邪惡的意識嗎？  
也許，也許在我不小心害死妹妹的時候，這個陰險狡猾的分身就存在了。  
我的國家，我的人民，現在，甚至是Anna，她都要一併從我的身邊搶走。  
  
「不，住手！」  
  
我忍不住出聲哀求。  
Evilsa把那用來洗腦市民的詭異晶粉吹向Anna。  
  
Brock，那個精通魔法的石精說過，眼睛是靈魂之窗，一旦被那種晶粉覆蓋，那個人的心與一切情感就會被隔絕，成為聽命於那個女人的傀儡。  
支持我走到現在的，來自Anna無私的愛，將會消失在那個女人手中。  
  
我看見Evilsa放開Anna，任由全身癱軟的她摔在地面，像在低視一隻狗兒一樣地覷著她。  
  
這個女人有什麼資格說我？  
那更不是愛！  
  
「起來，Anna。」  
  
Evilsa一聲令下，倒在地面的Anna搖搖晃晃地起身，就像被鋼線拉著的娃娃，無神地垂著頭手。  
  
「...all hail... the Queen...」  
「不⋯⋯！」  
  
我得用盡意志才能忍住大叫的衝動。  
  
Anna，那不是我！  
真正的我在這裡！  
你說要永遠陪伴的人是我，不是那個女人！  
  
Evilsa笑得妖邪，她繞著Anna緩步一圈，那隻可憎的手在Anna身上遊走。  
她向我捎來得勝的神色，炫耀似地蹭著Anna的身體。  
我知道她是故意要我看著，她可以對Anna做任何她想要的事，藉以引發我的怒火，而她已經成功了。  
  
「Anna，噢，我的Anna。」  
  
她是我的！  
Anna是我的，這個狡詐污穢的女賊！  
  
Evilsa貼在Anna背上，手滑過Anna的臀線和大腿，撈起她的手放在嘴邊親吻，然後低頭鑽進Anna的頭頸之間，嗅吸她的味道。  
  
「不要學街上那些路人嘛，他們無趣極了。Anna，你知道你不一樣，因為你愛我。」  
「⋯⋯但你不愛我。」  
  
我幾乎不能呼吸。  
胸口突然抽痛起來，好像那句話是針對著我說的。  
  
Anna誤會了。  
我本想解釋的，但是Evilsa剝奪了我挽回的機會。  
  
我從來沒有，也不可能把Anna看作是妹妹的替代品！  
  
是的，我的妹妹也叫做Anna，一個多麼美麗的巧合。  
我失去了妹妹沒錯，但是現在我有Anna，上天賜給我的另一個天使。  
她幫助我脫離自責的地獄，給我勇敢面對過去的力量，給我繼續前進的支持，給我最難能可貴，可以做一個普通女孩的夢想。  
還有，她那無我的愛。  
  
我不敢輕易說出那個字眼，除非我感覺我已經還給Anna足夠和她匹敵的重量。  
我遲遲不敢答應她的追求，是因為我覺得自己配不上，她不計代價的付出。  
我不知道怎麼樣才算是愛，但是看著她站在別人身邊，讓我在這裡懊悔，自己錯失了每一個明明可以託付真心的機會，那麼這個壓在身上，深沈而喘不過氣的重量，或許就是答案。  
  
「噢，傻瓜Anna，看看你為Elsa盲目地付出多少真心，卻永遠也等不到回應。」  
  
Evilsa斜睨著我，她的眼神，她的笑容，怎麼看怎麼像我。  
儘管我不想承認，她確實跟我一模一樣，而那讓我感覺噁心。  
  
「你⋯⋯不是Elsa？」  
  
Anna的雙目，我連多看一眼，都覺得心臟難以負荷，但是我無法移開視線。  
那不是空洞，也不是無神，可是卻像失卻了焦點。  
  
「Anna，親愛的，我跟那個冷血的冰雪女王不一樣。不愛你的人是她，可不是我呢。」Evilsa捏著Anna的下巴，抬起她低垂的視線。  
  
Anna側過頭來，有一瞬間我以為她會望向我，但是Evilsa將她的目光拉了回去。  
  
「看著我，Anna。」Evilsa斜眼瞥向我，繼續對Anna鼓吹我的不是，「她只知道怎麼排拒別人，但是我不會拒絕你，我會接受你的愛。」  
  
好像那是她的精神糧食，Evilsa挖掘人心最深層的黑暗，在她眼中「恨」就是一切。然後利用那股力量作為武器，用人心去攻擊人心。那是比任何刀槍砍殺，都還要殘忍的手段。  
  
「你願意接受？真的嗎⋯⋯？」  
  
Anna抬頭凝望著Evilsa，眼神居然迷離又深情地注視那個女人，那令我的胸口又在痙攣糾結，焦慮油然而生。  
  
「當然。」  
「NO！！」  
  
我吞忍不住體內這股又痠疼又揪心的感受，喊出口才知道，心臟被活生生挖走一塊肉，或許就是這般痛苦。  
這個瞬間我總算明白，愛不是等到懂它時才滋生，而是發現其實它早已存在。  
  
「閉嘴！愚蠢的女孩！」  
Evilsa翻了白眼瞪向我，始終不肯讓Anna看我一眼。  
  
「Anna！聽我說！」  
  
我不能讓Evilsa阻攔我。  
Anna是我僅存的希望，繼續堅持的依賴。  
我不能失去她！  
  
「我沒有告訴你關於妹妹的事，是因為你教會我記得傷痛，但是學習放下它。正因為你給我足夠的愛和快樂，讓我停止哀怨那些已經挽不回的過去，著眼在我還有機會補救的未來！」  
「Anna，不要聽她說的話，那都是謊言！」  
  
Evilsa搶著說話，她似乎是急了，那表示我還有可能把Anna喚回來，我可不會在這裡輸給她！  
  
「我還沒有答應你的告白，是因為我害怕自己沒有跟你對等的重量，沒有資格回應你所企盼的答案。我仍然不認為我所做到的能夠追得上你，但是它的重量絕不會比你少！Anna，我——」  
「Anna，我愛你！！」  
  
Evilsa的吼叫蓋過我的聲音，她雙手緊緊扣住Anna兩頰，把那張血盆大口，猛然摔向Anna的嘴唇。  
  
你竟敢吻她！？  
你竟敢吻我的Anna！！  
  
我憤怒地想丟幾支冰柱在那個女人身上，然而這股力量就在瞬間化為烏有。  
嗡的一聲響徹腦袋，將我除了視覺以外的一切感官全部隔絕。  
我這才明白，原來剛才那是心碎的聲音。  
  
Anna回吻她了。  
  
「不⋯⋯不⋯⋯！」  
  
我不想看。  
但即使眼睛像是被冰錐刺著、挖著，我也無法讓視線逃開。  
  
我彷彿看到自己和Anna親吻。  
我看見另一個自己捧著Anna的臉，像要急著把氣息融進她體內似的，進逼的唇瓣不斷對她猛攻。  
即使那兩雙嘴唇已經緊密地揉合、糾纏、廝磨，她還是不嫌夠地，如同飢餓的野獸侵略著Anna。  
  
Anna不一樣，縱然被巫術吞噬，她還是溫柔的Anna。  
她擁抱著那個女人，閉著眼的模樣是多麼沈醉，好像那是她打從心底盼望已久的吻，任由另一個我激情掠奪，同時也積極回應。  
  
我聽見她們雜亂的呼吸，我看見她們追逐的舌尖，我嗅到濃烈的慾望，我摸到指節的冰晶，我感到燎原的嫉妒！  
  
我偷偷在心裡想像過，親吻Anna會是什麼感覺。  
在我的夢中，那是無上的天堂。  
然而現在，我只能感覺到無間的地獄。  
  
「啊啊啊啊——！！」  
  
我壓抑不住猛烈爆發的怒火，魔法在我意識到之前，就已經像電光一般衝向鏡台。但是不知為何，我的冰雪始終無法接近它半吋，一到高台邊就調頭轉而攻擊我自己！  
我立刻逃開，冰尖劃傷我的手臂，深深扎進後方地面。  
沒有用，但我不能放棄！  
  
Anna只是中了巫術，只要毀掉那座鏡台，她就會變回我的Anna。  
雖然在那之前她已經對我產生動搖，但是不要緊，我會想盡辦法挽回她的信任和她的愛。  
無論如何，現在我都得堅持住！  
  
我持續向鏡台射出魔法，失敗，反彈。  
追擊，再反彈，重來一次！再重來一次！  
  
「天啊，這裡已經夠冷了，可以別再降溫了嗎！」Evilsa出聲警告：「你別忘了，Anna還在我手上，再不停止胡鬧，我隨時可以割破她的喉嚨！」  
  
我這才發現自己到處都是擦傷、割傷，地面和牆壁早已經滿目瘡痍。  
四周散佈著大大小小的冰刺和雪塊，就算我停下了攻擊，怒氣和嫉妒卻讓我難以控制住不斷外洩的魔法，整個宴會廳仍包覆在霜氣之中。  
  
「瞧瞧你這副德性。Arendelle的女王？哼，聽起來很了不起似的，還不是個要不到糖吃，就哭鬧的毛頭小孩？」  
  
Evilsa望向Anna，伸出指頭抹去沾在她嘴角的口紅，然後頓了一會，狡獪的目光滑向眼角覷著我，嘴角揚起狡詐的調笑。  
  
「噢，我懂了⋯⋯。你還沒嚐過Anna，對吧？」  
  
我咬著牙按耐隨時都會爆發的魔法，腦袋告訴自己：忍住，再堅持一會！在能確保Anna的安危以前，再怎麼樣的侮辱或嘲諷都要忍耐！  
  
Evilsa嗅著Anna，低頭深埋在她的肩窩，那個不久前還枕著我的額頭的位置。那條蛇信一般的長舌蜿蜒而出，貼向Anna的脖子，沿著她的頸線描繪而上。  
  
「嗯，讓我跟你分享感受吧。Anna是個接吻高手！」  
還在享受親吻的餘韻一般，Evilsa閉上眼躺在Anna懷中，頰上染著陶醉的微醺。  
「她的嘴唇好有彈性。噢，她的舌頭很淘氣，又靈活又有技巧！光是被她在嘴裡這樣又那樣，我的膝蓋好像都要化了⋯⋯。」  
  
Anna像個木然的人偶，抱著在她身上扭來蹭去的Evilsa，沒有半點反應。她迷人的笑容和真摯的目光完全消失了，不帶絲毫生氣。  
  
「給我閉嘴，可惡的女人⋯⋯！」  
  
我擋不住腹中的煩躁，無處宣洩的魔法，只能化為尖銳的字眼。  
面對這個女人不需要禮儀。  
這裡沒有Queen of Arendelle，只有Elsa，因為女友被搶走而相當不悅的女孩。  
  
我腳跟一踩，一圈風雪從我身邊吹開，白茫茫的煙浪，滾滾向前邁進。  
  
Evilsa身體一縮，嫌惡地咒罵道：「凍死我了，你這個小賤人！我不想說第三遍！如果你想要Anna現在就死在這裡，我很樂意幫忙！」  
她狠狠地瞪了我一眼，馬上又想到什麼壞主意似的，獰笑著說道：「又或者，我不介意繼續和Anna親熱，來獲得一點溫暖。」  
  
Evilsa緊緊地抱住Anna，將她帶往幾步外的鏡台轉身一躺。Anna被她往下拉去，將Evilsa壓在鏡台桌面。  
  
「想看嗎？我猜你可能甚至幻想這一刻很久了吧？被Anna像這樣壓倒在桌上？還是床上你覺得會比較舒服？」  
  
Evilsa妖媚地笑著，視線不斷挑戰我的，天曉得我現在多想衝上去，把那張臉給撕了！  
  
「先來玩點火熱的小遊戲吧。噢，我真想扯開這件帥氣的制服，看看裡面隱藏著什麼誘人的秘密！猜猜看接著是什麼？也許會是一些滾燙的，汗濕的，黏滑的，激烈的，哼嗯嗯⋯⋯悅耳的，噢！沖上雲端的、啊啊，雙人舞！」  
  
我聽得面紅耳赤，明明知道她只是在刻意刺激我，但是卻無法阻止腦袋去想像那個畫面。  
  
Anna和別的女人⋯⋯  
  
不，不，不，不！  
滾出我的腦袋！  
我不想看，我不想聽！  
  
「Anna，」Evilsa斜眼望向我，蔑笑著說：「吻我，我要你的舌頭！」  
  
Anna處於Evilsa的支配之下，照著她的命令，低頭深深吻著Evilsa，比剛才的吻更加熱烈，完全給予Evilsa的索求，深入得幾乎要把自己塞進她的喉嚨。  
  
隱忍下來！  
別被情緒帶走！  
堅持住！  
Anna只是被她控制，不是真的移情別戀！  
不能被嫉妒沖昏頭！  
  
Evilsa抬起腳勾在Anna腰上，滑落的高衩完全露出她的大腿，勾起腳尖不斷在Anna臀上磨蹭，像蜘蛛一樣靈活得令人作嘔。  
她一邊咬著Anna的嘴唇，一邊向我捎來視線，彷彿在說著「我贏了」，然後抓起Anna的手掌，帶著她撫摸自己的胸部，再往下移動，到她的大腿內側⋯⋯  
  
我立刻將視線挪開，沒辦法繼續忍受，那幅畫面在我眼裡灼燒。  
我閉起眼，強迫自己深呼吸，咬緊嘴唇硬是吞下衝到嘴邊的尖叫，捏著拳頭，極力壓抑瀕臨崩潰的魔法，避免將整座城堡瞬間夷平。  
  
「你！存心要冷死我嗎！立刻把風雪停下來！」  
  
Evilsa對著我叫罵，我睜眼時，她和Anna已經分開了。  
  
我仍舊憋不住滿腔妒火，回嘴道：「我沒辦法！能夠幫我控制魔法的是Anna，而你把她從我身邊搶走了！」  
  
我嚐到口中鹹腥的味道，刺痛在我說話時特別強烈，也許是我把嘴巴給咬破了。  
  
「呃噁，好吧⋯⋯！」  
Evilsa厭惡地發出低吼。  
  
我不禁懷疑，我的聲音聽起來真的是那樣嗎？  
我實在恨死剛才那些⋯⋯奇怪的呻吟。  
為什麼她就不能用別人的聲音，非得是我的？  
對，我就是不想承認，她可能是我的一部份人格！  
  
Evilsa在掌心變出一個紫色的物體，看起來像是個又細又尖的海螺。  
  
「你想要回Anna，可以。條件是，必須用你的魔法來交換。」她舉起手中的海螺，「把這個海螺插進你的胸口，魔法歸我，Anna還你。」  
我瞪著那個尖銳得能夠殺人的海螺，狐疑地說：「你是要告訴我，你聲稱自己就是我，但是你非但沒有冰雪魔法，還會怕冷？」  
「呵呵，少在那裡耍嘴皮子。我有很多理由可以告訴你，但反正說了一千種你也不會相信，何必浪費時間解釋？重點是，把你的魔法給我，立刻！」  
  
她是我的一部份也好，只是個女巫也好，光是依靠魔法我根本贏不了她。  
關鍵就在那面鏡子，只要想辦法接近它⋯⋯！  
或許我得試著讓她離開王座的高台。  
  
「我又不是瘋了。把那個東西刺進胸口，不只會失去魔法，連命也沒了！」  
Evilsa翻起白眼，說：「想要Anna活著，就用你的生命和魔法來換。這不是很簡單嗎？不要測試我的耐性，因為你會後悔！」  
「⋯⋯你不拿給我，請問我要怎麼殺了自己？」  
  
Evilsa盯著我瞧，不曉得又在盤算什麼，踩著高跟鞋慢慢繞去Anna背後，手搭在她肩上，指尖沿著她的肩線往前滑向鎖骨，就是要在我面前亂摸她一把。  
  
「不如這樣吧，讓親愛的Anna，來替我完成這個任務，你說如何？」  
  
Anna說得對，她確實是邪惡透頂！  
  
我的魔法會反彈回來，只要Anna靠近我身邊，使用魔法就很可能傷到她。  
Evilsa咬定了我不敢輕舉妄動，更不可能對Anna出手，只能任由她用海螺殺了我，奪走我的性命與魔法。  
  
「怎麼樣？死在情人的手上很浪漫吧！我知道你會喜歡我送給你的餞別禮。」  
  
Evilsa說完，將海螺交在Anna手中，鼻尖刷過她的耳弧，露出牙齒輕咬她的耳垂。  
天啊，真是夠了，就不能離她遠一點嗎！  
  
「Anna，我的愛。」Evilsa濫用我的聲音，像是在催眠Anna一般，指著我說道：「用這個插進那個女人的心窩，刺死那個女人！然後你和我，我們就可以盡情地做我們想做的事。」  
Anna迷濛的視線飄來我身上，聲線低平，毫無情緒地說：「但是她看起來跟你一模一樣。她難道不是你嗎？」  
「我們當然不一樣。她不愛你，Anna，記得嗎？她只想要你做她的妹妹，永遠不會接受你的愛。但是我會愛你，而她想要把你從我身邊搶走——」  
「容我提醒你，是你把Anna搶走的！」  
「噢，你給我閉嘴！」Evilsa皺起眉頭睨著我，「你看，她不讓我們相愛。幫我殺了她，我就相信你是真心愛我，而我會永遠跟你在一起！」  
  
Anna輕輕點頭，接著走下台階，手裡捧著紫色海螺，渙散的目光直直鎖定著我。  
  
我看不出Anna眼裡的情緒，讀不透她正在想著什麼，或許正專一地思考著，如何執行Evilsa給她的命令吧。  
即便身體和被掩埋的靈魂仍然是Anna，但是對她來說，現在Evilsa才是Elsa，我則是她的敵人。  
而我知道，Anna對Elsa的敵人並不會手軟。  
  
我不會傷害Anna，但是我也不能死在這裡。  
就算幸運留著命，只要失去魔法，我就再也戰勝不了Evilsa和Hancer，那麼不只是Anna，Arendelle的人們也沒救了。  
我得想個辦法，不危及Anna，又能保住魔法和性命。  
  
隨著Anna逐步逼近，我也慢慢退後保持距離，一邊想著脫逃的機會，一邊試著拖延時間。  
  
「Anna？我是Elsa，真正的Elsa！」  
  
Anna毫無反應，腳步緩慢但是確實地向我接近。  
背後是被我的魔法撞破的窟窿，而崩毀的牆外就是後花園。  
如果我有機會逃到城牆上去的話⋯⋯  
  
「Anna，拜託，這不是你！真正的你會想盡辦法揍扁你的敵人，但是你絕對不會殘害生命！你是善良的，溫柔的，有時候雖然魯莽了點，但是總是替他人著想！你從不想讓人看到你情緒低落的模樣，因為你選擇帶給別人溫暖的笑容！」  
  
還差一點點，再幾公尺就好！  
  
我甚至壞心地認為，怎麼偏偏這回Anna走在冰上就健步如飛呢？  
如果她不小心滑倒的話，說不定我就有機會了。  
噢，Anna，對不起。我真的不是故意這樣想，但⋯⋯你不滑倒一下嗎？  
  
「你不只是我的英雄，更是我的天使！Anna，找回你的笑容，這副行屍走肉不是你該有的樣子！永遠抱持著希望，散發著太陽般燦爛光芒的，才是我最喜歡的你！」  
「對不起，Elsa⋯⋯」  
  
Anna突然說話了。  
  
我正準備轉身逃跑，但這份訝異讓我的腳步猶豫了。  
如果我真的得狠心在這裡拋下Anna，至少在我回來解救她以前，我想聽她說最後一句話。  
  
Anna看著我，抬起雙手摀住她的耳朵。  
  
雖然我早已經猜到，光是這樣單方面訴說真心話，無法解開她身上的魔咒，但是在確知半點撼動都沒有的瞬間，心門仍舊狠狠揪了一下。  
  
「我建議你⋯⋯」  
Anna斜眼瞄向背後，以細小的氣音說話。  
「最好也把耳朵摀起來！」  
  
⋯⋯什麼？  
  
轟——！！  
  
一陣刺眼的火光閃現，伴隨著震耳欲聾的爆炸聲，使整座城堡都跟著晃動起來！  
  
我驚呼一聲，耳膜又刺又痛，下意識地抬手起來蓋住耳朵時，早已經嫌晚了。  
  
「不！不——！」  
  
Evilsa尖聲叫著，那座鏡台在烈焰中灼燒，支離破碎的黑色木片爬滿了火苗，鏡面摔碎在地上，被猛火一寸一寸燻得焦黑。  
  
我還在試著釐清這唐突的劇變時，手腕被熟悉的力量拉住，耳裡則傳來最令我安心的聲音。  
  
「Elsa，別看了，快走！」  
「Anna？」  
  
我被拉向後花園，緊扣著指節的掌心好溫熱，力道強勁卻同時又可靠。  
雜亂無章的方向感，那張變化萬千的面相，充滿情緒波動的目光，飛揚耀眼的紅髮。和剛才那個聽命服從，失魂迷惘的模樣完全相左。  
  
「怎麼⋯⋯？」  
  
我的腦袋一片混亂，事情發展得太快，讓我不知該從何開始思考，連組織問句的餘力都沒有。  
  
「對，對，我知道、我知道！很多事情我都欠你解釋，但是現在先跑再說！」Anna拉著我在後花園疾奔，但很快就停下了步伐，傻笑著問：「話說⋯⋯你家大門怎麼走？」  
  
啊啊，這是Anna！我熟知的Anna回來了！  
  
我知道現在不是感傷的時候，暫且不理會酸刺的鼻腔和浮著淚水的視線，反手拉著她往另一個方向走，「這裡！我們上城牆！」  
  
「士兵——！士兵！給我過來！抓住那兩個丫頭——！」  
  
Evilsa暴怒的尖叫從身後傳來，穿著紅黑色制服的士兵們，不知先前都躲在哪裡，在她一聲令下後，全都湧了出來，從四面八方包圍著我們。  
  
「Holy ffff⋯⋯！這些傢伙都從哪來的！？」Anna忍住髒話沒說，不解地問：「我已經燒了鏡子，怎麼沒有用！？他們看起來還是跟中了巫術一樣痴呆！」  
「那些是Weselton的士兵！」  
  
我集中精神，將魔法匯聚在掌心，造出一道冰製階梯，趕緊帶著Anna奔上去，同時消去底層的台階。底下的士兵爬不上來，紛紛舉起輕弓弩向我們射擊！  
我立刻築起厚實的冰牆，擋住那些下雨一般的箭矢，隨即沿著城牆跳上城堡的陽台，繼續引導Anna在城堡內的長廊穿梭。  
  
「Anna，你是怎麼解開巫術的？」  
「我也不知道，我什麼都沒做！」  
  
Anna看起來訝異不小於我，也許是剛才看了太多她的撲克臉，現在覺得她眉飛色舞的模樣略顯誇張，卻十足地討人喜歡。  
  
「當我看到她用那個巫術的時候，我心想完了！萬一我也變成那些腦神經衰弱的一份子，那你該怎麼辦？結果我發現，我什麼也沒感覺到！哇啊，Elsa，前面、前面！」  
  
前方有許多帶著武器的士兵衝向我們，我推出雙手將魔法吹向地面，滑溜的冰層蓋住整條廊道，士兵們一個接著一個摔倒在地。  
然而不只是他們，對於在冰上走路一向很不拿手的Anna，也開始驚呼著搖搖欲墜。  
  
「Anna，這邊！」  
  
在她繼續滑向摔得歪七扭八的士兵們以前，我把她拉到另一條叉路上，甩開落後的追兵。  
  
「我感覺我根本沒中巫術！我也在思考究竟怎麼回事，我猜或許跟Brock的那鍋魔藥茶有關係！但要是讓Evilsa知道的話，我們絕對逃不掉。所以我只好假裝我中了巫術，模仿那些我在街上看到的人們。哈！沒想到她半點都沒懷疑，而我的作戰成功了！」  
「所以從頭到尾都是在做戲？」我驚訝地問：「從哪裡開始的？」  
「從你們談到你妹妹的時候開始。我不知道Evilsa是不是你的分身，如果她真的是你的一部分，我不會想要傷害她的！但我始終感覺她哪裡不太對勁，所以除了要確認她到底是誰，還得套問出她真正的目的。為了不讓她起疑，我得讓她以為我和你產生嫌隙，而如果想順利騙到她，我只好連你也騙了。我很抱歉剛才對你說了那些話，但是我從頭到尾都是相信你的，真的！」  
「你不需要道歉！你的計畫不但成功，還達成了任務！但是⋯⋯天啊，Anna，你、你吻了她！」  
  
在靠近執務室的房外走廊，又有一批士兵在前方攔住我們的去路，但是這裡沒有其他叉路可以走了，就算不情願，我也只好跟他們硬碰硬。  
  
正巧，我需要一群出氣筒！  
  
我建起一道冰牆，將逼近的士兵奮力推回去。  
想起剛才Anna和那個女人在我面前纏綿的模樣，真是⋯⋯好極了，魔法在憤怒之下力量源源不斷，幾支越過冰牆的弓箭，全數被我打落。  
  
「你不但主動吻了她，而且難分難捨就算了，你甚至幾乎在台上跟、跟她⋯⋯咳咳、你懂我的意思！就算是演戲，有必要做到那個地步嗎！？要我只能站在旁邊看著你們，簡直是想活活把我折磨至死！」  
  
我把剛才沒能說出口的嫉妒和氣惱全部發洩出來，成排的士兵就算人數多上我們好幾倍，也無法阻擋冰牆的力量，像骨牌似的一一倒下。  
雖然對他們有些抱歉，但是我對Weselton的一切都沒有什麼好感。  
我知道身為女王不應該那麼自私，不過既然他們先主動找上門來，我想我也不需要客氣。  
剛好我正在氣頭上，親眼看見喜歡的女孩跟別人親熱，當然會妒火中燒吧？我發一下脾氣應該無妨！  
  
我把士兵們封鎖在牆角，他們像罐中的鯡魚一樣擠成一團，不斷敲打著冰牆大聲怒罵。  
  
談起剛才的戲碼，Anna的臉立刻黑了，瀕臨崩潰似地哀嚎：「啊啊，Elsa，別提那件事！我晚上肯定會做惡夢，怎麼辦！那可不在我的計劃之中，至少一開始那次不是！我本來在聽你說話，以為我終於可以聽到夢寐以求的告白，結果那個女人就是要毀了一切！而且天啊，你知道嗎？她嚐起來就像個老太婆！」  
我想我的眉頭應該黏在一塊了，忍不住翻起白眼，插嘴道：「拜託不要用"嚐"這個字眼！而且老太婆的味道是什麼意思？你該不會趁我不知道的時候，還去騷擾老婆婆吧！？」  
「我才沒有！」Anna大聲辯解：「長輩身上都有種奇妙的氣味，而她身上就有那種味道！而且在她對我下巫術時，我很清楚地看見，她的眼睛瞬間變成黃色！更不用說她不但沒有冰雪魔法，還很怕冷！我確定她根本就不是你，搞不好還是哪裡來的老妖婆變的呢！誰知道她突然就強吻我，我也是千百個不願意啊！但是我不能讓她察覺我幾乎快吐了，只好把她想像成是你！」  
  
我們穿過執務室，跳出窗口經由露台的走道往眺望塔前進，來到連接城堡與城牆的交點。走上石梯之後，終於到達正面城牆的頂端。  
  
「慢著，所以你是要告訴我，第二次的親吻，包括那個"咳咳你懂我的意思"，都在你的計劃之中，而且你還有膽跟我開口！？」  
  
我們正在逃亡，我很清楚。  
但是沒有人規定，逃亡時不能吵嘴吧？  
我可是女王！  
  
「我也很煎熬啊，但是我得讓她分心！我必須趁她不注意，把火藥設置完成，而她正好躺在桌上，我不能錯過那個機會！我知道你不想看，所以我得做過火一點，這樣你就會把視線移開了，對吧！？」  
「我把視線移開也在你的計劃之中？那萬一我沒有移開視線怎麼辦？你真的打算做到最後一步嗎！？」  
「當然沒有！我⋯⋯」  
  
Anna聲音忽然小了下去，不敢迎接我的視線。  
我回憶著爆炸前的經過，按照Anna當時的行動來推測，我能得出的答案只有一個。  
  
「天啊，你原本打算跟她同歸於盡！？」我詫異地瞪著她，震驚與氣惱同時在我胸口猛敲，音調也因此上揚了許多。「我得說多少次，你才聽得進去？不要為了我犧牲你自己！」  
  
或許是察知我的情緒波動，Anna這回沒像先前一樣立刻回嘴，但我知道她也沒打算讓步。  
  
「因為我不想看你繼續傷害自己！看看你，全身是傷！」Anna模樣苦澀地說：「當你不斷使用魔法，卻一直反彈回去弄傷自己時，你知道我費盡多大的力氣，不讓自己衝下台阻止你嗎？我根本不敢看你，怕我一時忍不住衝動，那就前功盡棄了！」  
  
她停下腳步，輕輕扶著我的肩膀。我可以看見她雙眼中，充滿了和煦的柔情。  
我喜歡她看著我的眼神，那讓我感覺到自己是特別的，獨一無二的。  
  
「Elsa，換作是我今天生命受到威脅，必須用你的魔法或者生命來換時，無論我怎麼叫你走開，你還是會來救我，對吧？」  
  
那是當然的。  
但我不想告訴她，否則我就沒有立場說她了。  
  
想必我的思緒已經被Anna看透，她無聲地笑了，很寵溺的樣子，害我有點不太甘心，卻又不禁滋生出微妙的喜悅。  
談戀愛原來是這麼複雜的事嗎？  
  
Anna替我撥起垂落額前的髮絲，輕柔地將它梳回原位，「我想你現在能體會我的心情了吧？」  
  
我好喜歡Anna。  
我很想告訴她，我真的好喜歡她。  
但是每當我想說時，發現那股情緒太過強烈，一股腦地從腹部湧上心肺，全部哽在喉頭。  
那讓我有點無法承受，只好用力抱住她，希望她能一起分擔這份重量。  
  
「至少，下次你又要粉墨登場之前，先通知我一聲。我剛才真的一度以為，我要失去你了⋯⋯。」  
「噢，Elsa，我絕對不會⋯⋯」  
  
轟⋯⋯！  
  
地面忽然一震，我們在彼此的懷抱中困惑地對視，接著又是一震。  
我注意到城牆下的水面，盪著一圈古怪的漣漪，從城堡向海面上漫開。  
  
「那是什麼？」  
「我不知道，但是肯定跟Evilsa脫不了關係。」  
  
體內的魔法在騷動，跟隨著那不明的震波而起伏，就像那是種近似的頻率在引起共鳴，但卻是令人毛骨悚然的預感。  
  
我感覺到了巫術。  
  
「我們該走了！晚點再想辦法回來找Olaf，如果我們栽在這裡，誰都救不了。」  
Anna接著從背包裡取出了那個模樣像手機，但是表面卻有許多數字按鈕的裝置。  
她將墨綠色的未來科技交在我手中，指著裝置側邊的一支小手把，說道：「為了避免我們失散，這個給你帶著。只要轉動旁邊的手把，就可以幫這個東西充電。」  
我不解地問：「但是手機在這個時代無法使用吧？」  
Anna點點頭，說道：「放心，Marshall在裡面安裝了無線電程式、呃⋯⋯」大概是發現我一臉懵懂，Anna頓了一會，換一個方式解釋：「總之呢，我們可以互相聯繫對方。我的手機沒電了，但幸好你的都沒在使用，還剩下一點電量，先暫時借我拿回來代用，這個軍用手機就交給你保管。如果我們真的走散了，你就用轉盤充電，按著1號按鈕，像講電話一樣對著話筒叫我，我會收到訊號的！」  
  
我不喜歡想像跟Anna失散的可能，雖然這個B計畫很周到就是，但願我不需要用上這個東西。  
剛才Anna順利躲過Frozen Heart的詛咒，我想八成只是她很幸運而已。  
萬一沒有石精的魔藥茶，現在我的下場已經不堪設想。  
而若是我不在，Anna的處境肯定比我更加危險。  
  
方才的種種令我心有餘悸，我牽緊Anna的手，說道：「這個國家我可是比你熟悉多了，你最好跟緊我，別又打算拿自己的命做賭注！我看得出來你很疲倦，腳傷肯定很痛。Gerda給你的止痛藥，是不是吃完了？」  
「我剛剛吃了最後一顆。」Anna嬉皮笑臉地說：「腳當然是很痛，但是有溫柔美麗的女王陛下關心我，痛痛都飛走了呢！」  
  
我當然知道她在打什麼主意，每次都想用甜言蜜語來轉移焦點，以為我這麼好騙嗎！哼⋯⋯。  
雖然我不否認，聽Anna稱讚我，還是蠻讓人開心的⋯⋯。  
天啊，振作點，Elsa！  
雖然戀愛容易使人愚笨，但你可是女王！  
  
「Anna！我很認真地在擔心你的傷勢！」  
Anna推起迷人的笑意，拇指輕柔地刷過我的臉頰，說道：「對不起，總是讓你為我擔心。只要我們脫離險境，我會立刻休息養傷的，但我想現在不是說這些的時候。追兵已經來了！」  
  
Anna望向城牆遠方，士兵們突破障礙，從左右兩側包抄過來。  
我們正在城牆最角落的尖塔，底下就是陡峭的石崖，和湛藍的海水。  
  
「現在呢？我想這至少有100公尺深！」  
我看著逐漸逼近而來的士兵們，轉向Anna問道：「記得你告訴我的瘋狂信任大考驗嗎？你相信我吧？」  
「還用說嗎。」  
「You ready？」  
  
她笑得露出牙齒。  
  
「I was BORN ready！」  
  
我們爬上牆邊，牢牢牽著彼此，同時將腳尖伸向空中，回頭戲謔似地看了士兵們一眼，接著雙雙跳下城牆。  
  
「天啊、她們瘋了！」「她們自殺了！」  
  
呼呼風聲中傳來士兵們的驚叫，我彷彿聽到Anna哼笑一聲。  
接著我伸手往下方一指，石崖上方出現一個風捲，雪雲馬上凝聚成為雪塊。我指尖一打，雪塊砰地富有彈性，我們落在上頭便立馬又彈飛起來。  
我推出掌心，一段細長的滑雪道，從雪塊旁延伸而出，橫越過海水面，環繞半座城池，再接回市街地面。高低蜿蜒的形狀，就像未來世界那種叫做雲霄飛車的遊戲。  
我們順勢溜向滑雪道，速度疾快地滑行！  
  
「嗚——呼————！」Anna抬高雙手，張開嘴笑得暢懷，整個海灣都是她的笑聲，如同在海洋樂園時那般開心。  
  
我們順利回到市街上，飛出滑雪道，一點也不優雅地摔進我及時變出的雪堆之中。  
鑽出雪堆時，Anna已經笑得眼角都是淚水，一邊抖落雪花，一邊雀躍地說：「噢，Elsa，我們以後一定要常玩這個！」  
「那當然沒問題，但是我們現在先離開這裡再說！」  
  
市鎮裡已經聚集了比平時更多的人潮，或許是因為Anna破壞了鏡台，使Frozen Heart的詛咒失效，人們清醒過來之後，紛紛湧上街道，確認彼此的狀況。  
夏天的街道出現雪堆，並不是合理的景象。人們目瞪口呆地看著我們，我聽見民眾認出我的身分，主城中的居民應該還不知道我擁有魔法，周邊的目光中有好奇，有困惑，有訝異，也或許有害怕吧。  
這時我開始感謝Anna，努力鼓勵我接近人群。我高興地發現，我已經能夠欣然以對，雖然還是心存些許擔憂，但是我學會不要過度在意。  
  
「在那裡！抓住她們！」  
  
士兵衝出城堡大門，向我們直奔而來，還有正在街頭巡視鎮民騷動的幾支隊伍，一併加入捕捉我們的行列。  
  
「大家別在街道逗留，快往山區避難！」  
  
我和Anna邊逃邊向人們呼喊，疏散無辜的群眾，指引大家往市集邊緣撤離。然而士兵擋住我們的去路，我們只好轉往碼頭方向逃跑。  
  
「喂，Arendelle公民！攔住那兩個叛國賊！」  
  
面孔猙獰的Weselton士兵朝著群眾吼叫，除了婦女們帶著孩子逃離市集以外，許許多多勇敢的市民，全部一湧而上，就地拿取能用的物品或道具，扔向那些企圖抓捕我和Anna的士兵。還有的人推來雪橇或營業用的攤車，阻攔住士兵的去路，大幅拉開了我們和士兵的距離。  
  
「女王陛下回來了！」  
「滾開！你們這些入侵者才是叛國賊！」  
「女王萬歲！」  
「Elsa女王，那邊有捷徑！從那裡逃跑！」  
  
在Anna幫忙引導幾個婦人帶孩童疏散的同時，我趕緊放出魔法支援那些市民，造出數道冰牆，阻隔Weselton士兵，向人們喊道：「我們沒關係，先救你們自己，快點往崖上撤離！」  
  
這就是Arendelle，我所愛的國家。  
人們無條件地信任著我，我甚至還沒有機會解釋我的魔法，他們便已經張開雙臂接受我的一切。  
我向在天上的父王和母后發誓，身為女王，我一定會用我的生命，守護這個國家的人民。  
  
然而像是為了阻礙我所立下的誓言，我又感受到了那股異常的巫術氣息，同時地面再度發生震動！  
  
「Elsa，你看！」  
  
Anna指向城堡一角，鄰近峽灣的城牆頂端，盤踞著一團黑色的霧氣，Evilsa就身處其中。然而當我看到她的模樣時，忍不住吃了一驚。  
與剛才那身暴露的裝扮不同，此刻Evilsa披著漆黑的斗篷，左半邊臉看起來仍舊跟我極像，但是以鼻樑為分界，她的右半邊臉卻分明是完全不同的另一個人，生著異樣的藍色皮膚。嘴角不只因為憤怒，更因為皮膚鬆垮而下垂，眼袋深及兩腮。繚亂的金髮，也有半邊變成了捲曲的黑色髮絲。  
如果那是她的真面目，那麼Anna猜得沒錯，她的確是個年邁的巫婆！  
  
Anna愕然地瞪著她，自語道：「Holy fuck⋯⋯！難怪她那麼飢渴，原來是個風乾的老、噁⋯⋯！我一定會做惡夢，一定會⋯⋯！」  
  
這回我不怪她罵髒話了，換作是我大概也會忍不住詛咒幾句。  
  
我摟摟她的肩膀，說：「Anna，關於你跟她發生過的事呢，其實我不那麼生氣了，真的。」  
「⋯⋯我可以哭嗎？」  
  
「Queen Elsa！你和你的小情人Anna！你們會付出代價！」  
  
Evilsa的聲音在市集廣場迴盪，但是聽起來怪異又可怖，就像同時有兩個人在說話，一個像是我的聲音，另一個卻更加低啞，近似男人的渾厚，兩種語調疊加出詭譎的回音。  
市民們看見她可怕又瘋狂的模樣，紛紛開始耳語窸窣，有的孩子已經嚇得哭出聲來，廣場上瀰漫著渲染人心的不安。  
  
鏡子的詛咒固然解決了，卻又有新的一波威脅到來。  
此時震盪越來越強，碼頭邊停泊的船隻隨著浪潮搖曳，但海水的波紋看來不太對勁，就像有什麼東西在底下蠢動。  
  
我的魔法又開始騷動起來，那令我產生一股難以形容的不適，怎麼也無法平息。  
如同每次冬季，山上發生雪崩前，我一定會感受到的鼓譟。  
  
「Anna，趕快幫我疏散居民。士兵不重要了，叫大家立刻去避難！」  
  
Anna面帶疑惑，但她沒有多問，隨手抱起一顆笨重的南瓜，往最近的一個士兵頭上砸去，搶下士兵身上帶著的火槍，朝向空中擊發彈丸。  
喧鬧紛亂的廣場立馬安靜下來，眾人紛紛回頭往Anna身上匯集目光，她深深吸起一口氣，喊道：「Arendelle國民，立刻往山上避難！這是女王命令！立刻離開市集——！」  
  
就在這時，碼頭方向傳來轟然巨響！  
一艘中型三桅船翻飛上天，木桶、木箱、貨物，甚至還有驚叫著的船員，從天而降摔入水中。追在他們之後，底部朝天的帆船重重砸向海面，激起滔天巨浪！  
  
水簾像下雨般灑在地面，落水的船員爬上碼頭，驚恐地大叫：「K-Kraken——！！」  
  
呼應水手的叫喚，他身後的海面，噴起比剛才更高更大的水柱！  
水花之中隱隱藏著佈滿傷痕的漆黑厚皮，包覆著暗紫色的軀體。一圈一圈肥厚的吸盤交錯排列，兩隻巨大的觸手，越過包夾國土的堤防之間，挾帶強大的力量壓向水面，瞬間便將翻覆的帆船砸成兩截！  
  
「海怪——！」  
  
碼頭工人用力敲響警鐘，城市在這一刻陷入混亂，人們尖叫著奔逃，甚至連原本追趕我們的士兵都棄械逃命，只有Evilsa猖狂的笑聲仍在糾纏我們。  
  
「Queen Elsa——！」  
  
她瞠圓雙眼盯著我，那眼神和笑容看得令我不寒而慄。  
  
「你將會後悔沒選擇自己的死！」


End file.
